After Sunset
by PatiBulle
Summary: Quand June Bradick débarque à Harvard et croise le mystérieux Edward Cullen, elle ne sait pas encore à quel point cette rencontre va bouleverser son univers...
1. Chapter 1: Nouveau départ

_**Note de l'auteur: Alors, ceci est ma première fic Twilight, donc ne m'en voulez pas trop si par malheur j'égratigne légèrement les personnages... Même si j'ai énormément apprécié les livres de Stephenie Meyer, j'avais envi de changer légèrement son univers. Donc on retrouvera ici une grande majorité de ses personnages dans un cadre légèrement différent. Le personnage de Bella m'est très sympathique, mais j'ai décidé de choisir une nouvelle héroïne pour cette histoire... C'est en quelque sorte un twilight alternatif... C'est une première pour moi, donc tout vos commentaires ou suggestions seront les bienvenus. J'espère que cela vous plaira...**_

Chapitre 1: Un nouveau départ

"Bien. Voilà votre planning avec vos salles de cours et le nom de vos professeurs. Ca c'est le plan du campus, et là le dépliant qui va avec. Vous avez d'autres questions?"

La secrétaire au ton désabusé me fixa avec impatience, espérant probablement que je lui réponde non afin de retourner à la conversation que j'avais interrompu un quart d'heure plus tôt pour finaliser mon inscription. Une seconde, l'envie de répondre oui me brûla les lèvres. Juste pour voir comment réagirait cette Mrs Perish si je continuais à l'empêcher de retourner à ses ragots... Pour sûr, la réaction s'accompagnerait d'un regard des moins aimables. Je l'imaginais très clairement. Mais ça ne servait à rien de jouer à ce petit jeu. Les administrations étaient toutes les mêmes. Que ce soit celle de Harvard, où celles des précédentes universités où j'avais étudié. Interrompre la pause café était rarement appréciée...

"Non, ça ira. Je vous remercie." répondis je avec politesse en attrapant le tas de feuilles qui me faisait face pour les enfourner dans mon sac. Tournant le dos à la conversation qui n'avait pas tardé à reprendre, je repartie en sens inverse pour retrouvais mon chemin hors de l'énorme bâtiment administratif.

Un vent froid m'accueillit immédiatement et je me dépêchais de refermer les pans de mon manteau sur moi. C'était une mi janvier des plus glaciales même si le ciel n'annonçait aucune nouvelle chute de neige. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment pour me déplaire. Mon équilibre avait toujours eu été plus que précaire sur les surfaces glacées..

Suivant des yeux quelques secondes un groupe d'étudiants passer devant moi, je soupirais. Un nouveau semestre commençait, et avec, un tout nouvel environnement. Ce changement d'universités était programmé depuis plus d'un an dans mon cursus, et j'avais toujours imaginé que revenir aux Etats Unis après tant d'années serait une bouffée d'air. Mais debout au milieu de cet immense campus inconnu, sans aucun visage familier n'était pas si réjouissant que cela. Certes, j'étais bien heureuse d'avoir quitté Londres. Mais maintenant, il allait falloir s'insérer dans ce nouveau paysage... Pourquoi n'avais je pas choisi New York?!! Parce que l'université de New York n'avait pas le même prestige qu'Harvard, me forçais je à me rappeler. J'étais là pour mes études, pas pour retrouver la ville de mon enfance.

Me forçant à éloigner de moi toute forme de mélancolie à l'idée de ma ville natale, je décidais plutôt de partir explorer mon nouveau lieu d'études. Les cours ne reprenaient que demain, ça ne pouvait pas être un mal de se familiariser d'abord avec la géographie du l'université. D'autant plus que logeant en dehors du campus, il me faudrait certainement plus de temps pour m'y repérer. Je ne connaissais que trop bien ma capacité à me perdre dans le moindre recoins...

Les pieds en compote et une fatigue encore dû au décalage horaire, je balayais des yeux les différents bâtiments en face de moi. Mon exploration de la veille ne semblait pas vraiment avoir porté tout ses fruits et à cinq minutes de mon premier cours, j'étais totalement perdue. Reportant les yeux sur le plan du campus, je cherchais tant bien que mal à repérer ma position. Pourquoi n'avais je pas penser à prendre un café avant de partir? Un peu de caféine n'aurait pas été de refus pour affronter cette situation plus que prévisible. Mon sens de l'orientation avait toujours été plus que risible...

Au bord de l'explosion, et refusant d'arriver en retard dès mon premier jour, je relevais les yeux et cherchais autour de moi pour arrêter la première personne qui passerait. Repérant une étudiante marchant dans ma direction, je sautais sur l'occasion.

"Excuses moi..."

" Oui?" me répondit-elle en s'arrêtant aussitôt.

"Je crois que je suis complètement perdue! Je cherche le bâtiment de littérature anglaise..."

" Oh, c'est la bonne direction. Il faut juste traverser ce hall et c'est le bâtiment juste derrière!"

" Oh..." répondis je en soupirant. Maintenant, je me sentais stupide de m'être affolée si près du but.

" Premier jour, hein?" me demanda l'étudiante avec un sourire amusé alors que j'acquiesçais. "On a tous connu ça. Ce campus est monstrueux! Même en étant ici depuis quatre ans je me perds toujours quand je sors de mes habitudes.".

"C'est rassurant", répondis- je avec ironie, répondant à son sourire.

" J'ai aussi cours dans ce bâtiment, je t'accompagne?"

" Merci."

" Tu as cours avec qui?"

" Un certain Raza... Raza quelque chose", tentais je de me rappelais. "Salle 301B".

" Ramazala!" s'exclama mon guide de fortune, souriant. "Je vais à ce cours aussi! Ca, c'est une coïncidence!"

" Quatrième année alors?"

" Oui. Et toujours aussi étonnée. Je ne pensais même pas survivre à la première. Mais une fois qu'on prend le rythme, ce n'est pas si terrible. Enfin presque!"

J'acquiesçai de nouveau à cette constatation. Etudier la littérature avaient toujours étaient un plaisir pour moi, mais je me souvenais encore des difficultés d'adaptation du passage entre lycée et université. Ce n'était pas vraiment le même rythme de travail, ni la même ambiance...

"Au fait, moi c'est Angela Webber."

" June Bradick" répondis je à mon tour alors qu'Angela me faisait pénétrer dans notre bâtiment, rejoignant rapidement notre salle...

Ne pouvant m'empêcher de bailler, je posais discrètement ma main sur ma bouche, alors que je suivais Angela vers la cafétéria la plus proche. L'interrogeant quelques heures plus tôt sur les diverses salles que je devrais trouver pour mes cours, nous nous étions vite aperçues que la majorité de mes cours étaient les mêmes que les siens. Et je m'étais donc ainsi retrouvée à passer la matinée en sa compagnie. Je n'étais pas une personne que l'on pourrait qualifier de sociable, et j'avais toujours eu tendance depuis mon enfance à garder une certaine réserve avec les gens tant que je ne les connaissais pas réellement. Mais Angela m'était vite apparut comme une personne simple et attachante, à la nature heureuse. Et je devais bien avouer que sans elle, j'étais perdue dans ce dédale de bâtiments et de couloirs et que sa présence me rassurait agréablement...

" On dirait que le professeur Taylor n'a pas fait grosse impression sur toi!" s'amusa Angela en m'apercevant.

" Hein? Oh, non. C'est juste le décalage horaire. Le cours était plutôt bien."

" Décalage horaire? Tu arrives d'où?".

" Londres."

" Waow! Ce n'est pas le plus près! Ca ne te fais pas peur de partir si loin de chez toi?"

Haussant les épaules, je continuais à regarder devant moi, cherchant la meilleure réponse à sa question. Je ne m'étais jamais réellement sentie chez moi à Londres...

"Je ne suis pas d'origine anglaise. En fait, j'ai déménagé là bas quand ma mère s'est remariée, j'étais au lycée. On vivait à Manhattan avant... Alors, non. Pas vraiment." répondis je d'un ton neutre.

" En deuxième année, je suis partie en Espagne passer un semestre. Ca a été l'expérience la plus effrayante de ma vie!"

Angela éclata de rire à ce souvenir alors que je la fixais d'un regard interrogateur.

" Je n'étais pas très douée en espagnole, et j'avais d'abord pensé partir à Londres justement. Mais mes parents on insisté pour que je parte à Barcelone pour que je m'améliore . Mais entre la barrière de la langue et le fait de me retrouver seule là bas, ça a été assez désastreux."

" Et tu t'en est sortie..."

"... Vivante! Je me demande toujours comment!" termina t-elle avec bonne humeur. "Tiens voilà la cafétéria. Tu en as quatre en tout sur le campus. Celle-ci c'est la plus proche pour nous. Et la nourriture n'est franchement pas dégeu!".

Quelques minutes plus tard, mon léger plateau dans les mains, je suivais Angela au milieu de la vaste salle de repas au style chaleureux. Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne l'avais pas vu s'arrêter et manquais presque de la percuter de plein fouet avec mon plateau mais m'arrêtais de justesse. J'avais une véritable prédisposition pour ce genre d'accidents ridicules!

" Tu cherche quelque chose?"

" Oui. Ben devrait être là, je pense..."

" Qui est Ben?"

" Mon petit ami" répondit elle avec un sourire qui montra immédiatement l'étendue de ses sentiments pour le dénommé Ben. "On se retrouve toujours ici pour déjeuner quand nos heures de cours coïncident... Ah! Le voilà!" s'exclama t-elle alors que j'apercevais en même temps un homme levait la main dans sa direction, assis à une table quasiment pleine.

M'entraînant à sa suite, Angela gagna rapidement la table et avant de s'y asseoir m'introduisit à l'ensemble des visages qui me dévisageaient à présent. Rien qui me mettent autant mal à l'aise que de rester ainsi debout face à une bande d'inconnus.

" Les gars, voici June. Elle suis les mêmes cours que moi."

" Hey..." répondirent -ils en coeur avec plus ou moins de curiosité alors que je souriais, mal à l'aise.

" On ne t'a jamais vu avant." constata Ben une fois que les présentations furent terminées et que j'avais trouvé place à la table près d'Angela.

" Je viens d'arriver. J'étais à Londres avant."

"Premier jour alors?" me demanda un des garçons assis en face de moi avec un large sourire et dont le nom m'avait déjà échappé.

" Exact."

" Si tu as besoin d'aide pour trouver quelque chose, n'hésite pas."

La proposition était sympathique, mais le sourire et le regard appuyé qui me scannèrent sans vraiment de discrétion me firent immédiatement jurer de ne jamais faire appel à ce gars en cas de besoin. Je n'avais pas envi de me retrouver avec un dragueur collé à mes basques dès mon premier jour...

" Il va falloir qu'on te montre les bonnes adresses où sortir" continua une dénommée Jessica. "Il y a vraiment des fêtes qui craignent. Mais si tu sais où aller, alors tu pourras voir les soirées les plus branchées du campus!".

" Ok." répondis je sans vraiment forcer sur l'enthousiasme. Je n'étais pas la fan absolue des soirées étudiantes qui se résumaient souvent à de grosses beuveries insensées. Mais ce n'était pas la peine de paraître si anti-sociable dès une première rencontre. D'autant que quelque chose me disais que cette Jessica était une party girl convaincue et la reine des commérages.

Le quart d'heure suivant passa doucement alors que je mangeais tout en répondant aux questions des amis d'Angela et prêtant une oreille aux autres conversations autour de moi. L'insertion dans mon nouvel univers se faisait plus aisément que je ne l'avais imaginé, mais c'était assez simple finalement. Les gens autour de moi me paraissaient agréables et sympathiques et m'accueillaient pour le moment avec une certaine chaleur...

Me perdant doucement dans mes pensées, bercée par les voix autour de moi et la fatigue tenace de mon arrivée sur le continent, je sursautais quand soudainement la voix de Jessica en face de moi monta d'un ton dans les aigu. Relevant les yeux, dans sa direction, je vis souffler deux des garçons assis près d'elle, alors que les yeux de la jolie blonde brillaient à présent avec excitation.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" demandais je discrètement à Angela en penchant la tête vers elle.

" Edward Cullen est là."

" Qui?"

Immédiatement, Jessica se pencha vers moi avec l'air de celle qui est sur le point de révéler une information de type capital. Visiblement, il paraissait de toute urgence que je ne reste pas si ignorante sur ce sujet.

" Edward Cullen. Il suit le même cursus qu'Angela." murmura t-elle. "Ce type est un dieu..." soupira t-elle rêveusement en tournant de nouveau les yeux en direction de l'allée centrale.

Sans vraiment de curiosité, je tournais les yeux dans la même direction, m'attendant à apercevoir un de ses gars type playboy que les minettes mettent sur un pied d'estale quel que soit le pays. Mes yeux se posèrent d'eux même sur la personne en question sans que je n'ai aucun doute. Grand, fin, des cheveux dorés d'un blond foncé coiffés en bataille et une grâce dans les mouvements qui semblait presque irréelle... Sans le vouloir, je me retrouvais moi même happée dans la contemplation de cette personne qui ne revêtait pourtant aucun intérêt particulier pour moi. C'était juste terriblement difficile à l'instant d'en détacher les yeux.

" Ils sont tous assez étranges, ouais!" continua avec une pointe d'agacement le dénommé Mike qui un peu plus tôt ne me lâchait pas du regard.

Sortie hors de ma rêverie par ce commentaire, je reposais les yeux sur Angela qui expliqua aussitôt.

" Le frère et la soeur d'Edward sont aussi à Harvard. Emmett et Alice, je crois..."

"... Et leurs petits amis respectifs", s'empressa de continuer Jessica." Ils sont toujours tous les cinq ensemble. On ne les a jamais vu vraiment se mêler à d'autres, ni Edward sortir avec une fille d'ici." termina t-elle avec une pointe de désespoir qui me laissa entrevoir un instant que celui ci n'avait jamais daigné poser les yeux sur elle malgré son envie...

" Je suis sûr qu'il est gay!" ajouté Mike avec un sourire des moins sympathiques, qui fit immédiatement rouler des yeux Jessica. La jalousie était un vilain défaut.

Presque inconsciemment alors, mes yeux repartirent en direction de là où j'avais vu l'objet de notre conversation s'asseoir. En effet, cinq personnes s'y trouvaient à présent, tous d'une beauté à couper le souffle, un teint blafard qui leur donnait à tous un air de famille. Près d'une jeune femme blonde, à la beauté rayonnante, un type à l'allure de lutteur semblait tenter de contenir son fou rire, alors que tout les autres restaient silencieux.

" En tout cas, ça ne change rien au fait qu'ils sont vraiment bizarre!" conclut Ben près de moi.

Je ne suivais plus à présent que leur conversation d'une oreille discrète, trop perdue dans mon observation de cette autre table qui semblait occupée par des êtres trop beaux pour être vrais. Je n'avais pas besoin de chercher pour comprendre d'où venait l'intérêt qu'ils suscitaient, ni encore moins la curiosité...

En face de moi, Jessica ajouta quelque chose sur le sujet que je ne perçu pas, mais immédiatement le visage du dénommé Edward se tourna dans notre direction comme s'il l'avait entendu dire son prénom. Il la fixa une seconde d'un air détaché me laissant à présent apercevoir des yeux d'un noir d'ébène... avant d'immédiatement se détourner de nouveau.

" Ils se ressemblent tous étrangement..." ajoutais je finalement à mon tour en reportant les yeux sur mes voisins de table.

" Ouais, c'est bizarre. Il y a même des rumeurs qui disent qu'ils habitent tous ensemble." termina Ben.

" Il nous regarde de nouveau." ne put s'empêcher de glousser Jessica, visiblement heureuse de cette attention particulière.

Relevant à mon tour les yeux, je me trouvais dans la ligne de mire de ce regard sombre. Sous l'intensité de ce regard pourtant froid, voire agacé eus je l'impression, je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir soudainement et détournais les yeux aussitôt vers mon assiette. Avec les années pourtant, j'avais apprit à dompter ma timidité et il m'en fallait habituellement bien plus qu'un simple regard pour me faire rougir ainsi. Mais visiblement, cet Edward était capable de déjouer cela et ce n'était pas pour me plaire. D'autant que son regard n'avait rien eu de sympathique...


	2. Chapter 2: Dérèglement inconnu

Chapitre 1: Dérèglement inconnu

Conscient du moindre son, du plus petit mouvement autour de moi, je traversais les couloirs aussi lentement que ma patience me le permettait. Un siècle de pratique m'avait apprit à bouger aussi maladroitement qu'un humain sans même plus avoir à y penser. Si je n'avais pas à faire attention de ne pas effrayer cette multitudes d'étudiants, j'aurais pu avoir rejoint la cafétéria depuis déjà un moment. Mais pour tous ici, j'étais Edward Cullen, étudiant de vingt deux ans en littérature anglaise. Autant dire que le quotidien de ce campus aurait été bien bouleversé si quiconque savait qu'une bande de vampires y avait trouvé quartier.

Pour les apparences, j'attrapais un plateau et y déposait un semblant de repas auquel je ne toucherais pas. Comme d'habitude. Mieux valait être pointilleux. Certains humains sont parfois trop curieux... Et tout comme ma famille, je n'avais aucune envi de déménager trop tôt et tout recommencer ailleurs encore une fois.

Bloquant le flot incessant des pensées de toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient dans la cafétéria, je me fixais sur celles que je n'avais aucun mal à identifier...

"_Hum, Rose est vraiment sexy dans cette robe... Le rouge, définitivement..."._ Les pensées d'Emmett étaient toujours si facilement identifiables. Sans chercher, je pris immédiatement la direction de la table où ils se trouvaient tous. Ma _famille_. Techniquement, nous n'avions aucun lien de parenté. Pas le même sang... Officiellement, Emmett, Alice et moi même étions adoptés par nos _parents_, Esme et Carlisle. Rosalie et Jasper, les derniers arrivés. La réalité était bien sûr bien différente...

"Oh mon dieu!" s'exclama une voix haut perchée un peu plus loin dans l'allée. Je ne pris même pas la peine de regarder. Après près de trois ans passés sur ce campus, certains des visages étaient devenus familier. Et cette voix l'était aussi. Une de celle que je bloquais volontiers. L'esprit de cette Jessica n'était pas le plus agréable à écouter. Et cette fascination que je lui inspirais me laissait de marbre. Avec la peur inconsciente que moi et ma famille provoquions naturellement chez les humains, la fascination était le plus courant. J'avais appris au cours des décennies à ne plus m'y intéresser. Je gardais juste un oeil dessus afin de vérifier que personne ne devienne trop intuitif à notre sujet...

Sans m'y intéresser, je continuais mon chemin, sentant le regard insistant de cette fille sur moi. Quand une autre voix s'éleva doucement pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait, je l'entendis citer mon nom. D'avance je savais déjà quels mots allaient suivre cette présentation. Cette fille était la reine des commères et ne manquerait pour rien au monde une occasion d'étaler ce qu'elle pensait savoir à mon sujet. Et d'après ses pensées, elle avait clairement l'intention de mettre une nouvelle arrivée dans leur groupe au parfum... Pathétique.

Gardant une oreille discrète sur leur conversation, je pris place à la table où le reste de mes congénères s'étaient déjà installés. Alice dans les bras de Jasper, Rosalie contre Emmett. Sans en avoir l'air, eux aussi écouter la discussion de la table que j'avais dépassé quelques secondes plus tôt.

"Alors, quels sont les ragots du jour à notre sujet?" me demanda Jasper sans pour autant jeter un coup d'oeil à Jessica et ses compagnons.

"Pour le moment, les mêmes que d'habitude. On est bizarres, etc. etc." lui répondis-je avec nonchalance avant de me concentrer sur les esprits des autres occupants de la table.

"La fille aux cheveux bouclés, c'est une nouvelle" affirma Alice. "On ne l'avait jamais vu avant.".

En effet, tout les esprits de cette table étaient en partie fixés sur cette fille. Curiosité et premiers préjugés semblaient déjà prendre place alors que visiblement ils venaient tous de faire sa connaissance quelques minutes plus tôt. En écoutant attentivement la dénommée Angela, un des esprit les plus calmes et les plus agréables à lire dans ce lieu, je pu apprendre le nom de l'attraction du jour. June. Angela semblait déjà sous le charme de cette jeune femme, alors que Jessica était bien décidée à la garder à l'oeil pour éviter toute concurrence. Quant au garçon à ses côtés, ses pensées dérivaient déjà toutes entièrement sur cette nouvelle venue.

_"Bon sang! Elle est vraiment canon... Je me demande si elle fréquente déjà quelqu'un... Aucune chance que je laisse filer une beauté pareille..."._

Je coupais immédiatement les pensées de ce Mike et tentait de m'introduire dans l'esprit de cette dénommée June. Mais rien. Surpris, je me concentrais de plus belle, tentant de faire disparaître les centaines d'autres personnes présentes dans la salle, mais sans succès. Que se passait-il? Je n'avais encore jamais été bloqué ainsi. Pas une seule fois en cent ans...

"Alors, tu en sais plus sur elle?" me demanda Alice avec enthousiasme.

" Elle s'appelle June. Visiblement elle est arrivée aujourd'hui..." répondis je froidement, frustré par l'incapacité de mon pouvoir sur cette nouvelle venue qui semblait plus qu'ordinaire.

" Comment est son esprit?" continua Alice.

"Je ne sais pas." répondis je entre mes dents provoquant la surprise générale de mes compagnons de table.

"Quoi?! Tu veux dire que Monsieur Je Lis Les Pensées n'arrive pas à s'introduire dans celles d'une simple étudiante???" se moqua Emmett, provoquant un sourire immédiat chez Jasper. "On dirait qu'il y a finalement une justice."

Je lui jetais un regard noir alors qu'Emmett semblait plus qu'amusé par cette situation inédite. Tout savoir des pensées des autres n'était pas toujours un plaisir pour moi non plus, surtout quand cela concerné sa famille. Il y avait un certain nombre de choses que j'aurai préféré ne jamais savoir... Mais immédiatement, ma concentration fut attirée ailleurs quand le son du rire d'Alice me parvint.

"Ca c'est très drôle" ricana t-elle alors que nous la fixions tous à présent.

Si j'avais la capacité de lire les esprits, la pétillante et gracieuse Alice avait, elle, le don de voir l'avenir. Et avant même d'aller chercher dans son esprit ce qu'elle pensait, nous savions tous qu'elle venait de voir quelque chose d'amusant qui allait se produire. Réalisant une seconde avant que cela ne se produise de quoi il était question, je grognais doucement, ne trouvant absolument pas cela drôle... C'est à cet instant que la voix de l'horripilant Mike Newton se fit de nouveau entendre...

"Je suis sûr qu'il est gay!" affirma t-il avec espoir.

Immédiatement, le rire tonitruant d'Emmett explosa alors qu'un sourire bien amusé se dessinait sur les lèvres du reste de ma famille. Percevant mon regard menaçant, Emmett ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il trouvait l'occasion trop belle.

"_Quoi?"_pensa t-il."_Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir. On s'est tous posé la question à ton sujet. Un siècle d'abstinence c'est plus que louche. Même Esme, pendant un moment, s'est demandé..."_

"Quoi???" demanda ma voix étranglée par la surprise et la consternation.

"Elle se fait du soucis de te voir toujours seul." affirma Emmett.

Un siècle autour de moi avait visiblement entraîné certains membres de ma famille à me cacher certaines de leurs pensées. Je n'avais jamais décelé dans les pensées de celle que nous considérions tous comme une mère cette inquiétude...

A quelques mètres de nous la voix de Jessica continuait son monologue à mon sujet dérivant dangereusement vers des sphères qu'aucun d'entre nous ne voulions qu'elle atteigne. Que cette fille nous trouve étranges, différents étaient une chose. Mais il ne fallait absolument pas qu'elle en devine plus... Instinctivement, je tournais les yeux vers leur table et posais mes yeux sur elle. En synchronisation avec ses paroles, toutes ses pensées tournaient autour de ma beauté et de comment elle pourrait bien réussir à attirer mon attention. Si seulement, elle savait que toute cette beauté était un outil de plus de nous autres vampires pour attirer ces pauvres humains dans nos griffes...

Il n'y avait vraiment rien d'alarmant chez cette fille. Juste un esprit des plus ennuyeux... Je me détournais immédiatement vers ma famille, et tentais de nouveau de capter les pensées de la nouvelle venue. Je ne comprenais pas comment elles pouvaient m'échapper ainsi alors que j'arrivais à isoler toutes celles des individus à des kilomètres à la ronde. Il devait y avoir quelque chose.... De plus en plus frustré par ma propre incapacité, agacé, je me tournais de nouveau dans leur direction et fixais cette fois mon regard sur la dénommée June. Suivant calmement le discours de Jessica, elle jouait d'une main blanche avec une boucle brune de ses cheveux. Quand Jessica surpris mon regard et l'annonça avec excitation, June tourna les yeux vers moi pour me fixer d'un regard d'un vert profond... A la vision de ces yeux de biche couleur émeraude, un courant électrique me traversa le corps, mais aucune de ses pensées ne me parvint. Dieu sait comment, cette nouvelle arrivait à me bloquer tout accès à son esprit. La fixant toujours avec agacement, je vis le sang monter à ses joues pales et les colorer d'un rose vif. Immédiatement elle détourna la tête, me laissant une cascade de boucles brunes à observer, me privant d'accès à son visage fin, aux traits racés, d'une beauté presque glaciale...

Les minutes s'égrenèrent rapidement alors que j'essayais de comprendre d'où venait cette nouvelle faille de ce don qui ne m'avait jamais fait faux bond auparavant. Dans l'indifférence la plus totale, Emmett et Rosalie quittèrent finalement la table pour rejoindre leurs cours, mais il fallut l'intervention d'Alice pour me faire revenir à la réalité.

"Edward, tu viens?"

Sans un mot, je me levais à la suite et la suivit alors que le bras de Jasper enserrait ses épaules avec tendresse. Tout autour de moi, les voix intérieures des étudiants résonnaient dans ma tête, augmentant ma frustration et mon incompréhension.

" Relaxe toi un peu" me lança soudainement Jasper. "Ta nervosité est contagieuse!"

Immédiatement, un flot de calme me submergea et commença son travail sur moi. Si Jasper semblait toujours si à fleur de peau, il était aisé de le comprendre quand on savait qu'il était capable de ressentir chaque émotion saturant une pièce. Si son pouvoir lui permettait de jouer sur les émotions des autres, il restait difficile pour lui de gérer les plus intenses qu'il pouvait sentir dans son entourage. Sentant mon esprit se détendre finalement, laissant de côté cette fille à l'esprit clôturé, je m'excusais auprès d'eux.

"Ne t'en fais pas" reprit Alice de sa voix mélodieuse "Tu vas la recroiser suffisamment vite pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi tu ne peux pas pénétrer son esprit."

Je ne cherchais pas à la contredire. Alice n'affirmait jamais rien au hasard. Si elle le disait c'est qu'elle l'avait probablement aperçu dans une de ses visions et que j'allais donc recroiser rapidement la nouvelle venue. Ce qui m'intriguais plus était le sourire ravi qu'elle me lançait comme si cette nouvelle était vraiment excellente...


	3. Chapter 3: Irrésistible

**_Merci Voz pour ta review._**

**_Encore une fois, les personnages de cette fic sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer, en dehors de June._**

Chapitre Trois: Irrésistible.

Tout allait très vite. Sans même avoir à vérifier, je savais qu'étrangement le hall menant aux salles de cours du bâtiment était vide, que personne n'était en train d'arriver. Je savais que personne n'arriverait à ce moment, que, quand enfin un individu poserait les pieds dans ce corridor, je serais déjà loin, rassasié... J'aurais encore dans la bouche le goût de ce sang brûlant et si irrésistible. Je pourrais encore m'en délecter quelques secondes. Je serais peut être même déjà suffisamment loin pour ne pas entendre les cris horrifiés qui succéderaient à la découverte du corps sans vie. Elle serait étendue comme une poupée de chiffon sur les dalles froides, une cascade de boucles brunes retombant sur son visage déjà sans vie, les yeux encore ouverts marqués définitivement par la peur. Dans son cou, seule une goutte de sang coulerait de sa gorge déchirée, le reste de son corps totalement vidée de ce liquide incomparable... Personne ne saurait jamais. Personne ne devinerait ce qui s'était produit. Toutes les hypothèses seraient passées en revue. Aucune ne tiendrait la route et l'affaire serait vite enterrée pour ne pas créer de panique générale. Panique inutile car ça ne se reproduirait jamais. Il n'y avait que pour son sang à elle que je traverserai cette ligne invisible que je m'imposais avec rigueur depuis près d'un siècle. Elle serait la seule. La seule victime d'une soif impossible à contrôler. Une soif telle que je n'en n'avais jamais connu. Comme si son sang m'était spécialement destiné. Une saveur unique, irrésistible... juste pour moi. Un diamant unique. Un cru rare qui une fois consommée serait éteint à jamais. Quelque chose auquel je ne pouvais pas résister. Aussi horrible que cela me paraisse de sacrifier une innocente personne... Mais son sang... Je le sentais, je le voyais à travers la peau d'un blanc laiteux couler... Son sang n'avait rien d'innocent. Pourquoi fallait-il que soudainement, je ne puisse plus résister? Aucun autre des milliers d'étudiants parcourant ce campus ne me torturait ainsi. Il n'y avait qu'elle. Que ce sang qui coulait en elle. Et c'était vraiment trop simple.

Sa voix m'était parvenue. Une voix légèrement rauque. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur moi, mais tout ce que je voyais était la veine bleutée dans son cou, m'appelant désespérément. Je sentais le venin se répandre dans ma bouche... Il n'y avait pas d'alternative. J'étais soudainement redevenu le prédateur infaillible et sans pitié. Elle n'avait pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, ni même de comprendre ce qui se produisait. En un quart de seconde, je la plaquais contre le mur, une main autour de son cou gracile. Un hoquet de surprise passait ses lèvres pleines mais avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir et hurler en vain, je penchais sa tête sur le côté, me donnant plein accès à la peau d'albâtre de son cou et enfonçais mes dents dans la chair tendre pour vider toute trace de sang de son corps. Son corps tressaillit, ses muscles raidis par la peur et la douleur. Et peu à peu, alors que le sang quittait son corps, ils se relâchèrent, toute vie la quittant pour de bon... Et notre enfer aurait le goût paradisiaque de son sang...

" Euh... Est-ce que ça va?"

Tiré de mon fantasme par cette même voix rauque, je tentais d'insuffler un peu de contrôle à mon envi folle de boire son sang sur le champ. Tout mon corps, tout mon esprit tendait pour lui ôter la vie immédiatement et y résister était douloureux. C'était incompréhensible. Je n'avais jamais connu ça auparavant. Pas même alors que j'étais encore un tueur sans pitié, se nourrissant des pires individus que la création est engendrée. Je n'avais pas chassé depuis plusieurs jours et je savais avant de la croiser qu'il était bientôt temps d'y retourner. Mais ce qui venait de se passer quelques secondes plus tôt, quand arrivant derrière moi, une légère brise avait amené son odeur jusqu'à mes narines, était au delà de ça. Bien au delà...

Raide comme jamais, bataillant avec hargne pour ne pas céder à cette voix intérieure qui me disait d'y aller, qu'une vie n'était rien, que se serait si bon, je fixais à mon tour mon regard dans le sien. Ses yeux verts m'interrogeaient entre inquiétude et surprise. Je ne devais pas vraiment présenter mon air le plus humain à cet instant.

"Vous allez bien?"

" Oui!" répondis je finalement entre mes dents d'un ton sec et cassant, retenant ma respiration pour ne plus inspirer cette odeur qui me rendait dingue. Je ne pouvais pas foutre en l'air tout ce en quoi je croyais, décevoir Carlisle... Il fallait que je m'éloigne le plus vite possible de cette June si je voulais qu'elle reste en vie... A cette seconde, je n'avais jamais haït quelqu'un autant que cette tentatrice venue d'enfer pour me torturer sans pitié.

Visiblement vexée de ma réaction subite et cassante, je la vis se raidir et ses yeux se durcir sur le champ. L'éclat brillant de son regard disparut aussitôt. Je ne pris pas le temps d'en voir plus. Je savais qu'elle allait pénétrer dans la salle de cours où je me rendais aussi. Je ne pouvais plus m'y rendre à présent... A moins de souhaiter y faire une hécatombe...

Sans attendre une seconde, et sans un mot, je fis demi tour et m'éloignait aussi rapidement que possible de cette inconnue, devenue mon enfer personnel sur ce campus. Comment Alice avait pu ne pas voir ça??? Pourquoi ne m'avait-elle pas prévenu???

*

"Je t'assure que je n'avais rien vu jusqu'il y a quelque minutes!" m'assura Alice en marchant à reculons devant moi alors que je gagnais avec rapidité le parking où se trouvait ma voiture. Je voulais décamper de ce campus vite fait avant qu'un drame ne se produise.

A la sortie du bâtiment où j'avais manqué de tuer cette fille, Alice m'avait attendu, sautillant avec nervosité, se mordillant la lèvre. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas voir ça arriver?! Elle était devenue à cet instant ma cible idéale...

" J'ai faillit la tuer en plein milieu de ce couloir, Alice!" lui répondis je avec colère sans diminuer ma cadence. "Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai réussi à résister! J'avais déjà le goût de son sang dans la bouche.".

Alice me sourit tristement. _"Je suis vraiment désolée, Edward."_ pensa t-elle avec sincérité. _"Quand on t'a laissé avec Jasper, tout était normal dans ma vision. Tu allais juste l'apercevoir de l'autre coté de l'amphi et t'énerver tout seul pour ne pas réussir à lire ses pensées..."._

"Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui s'est produit!" répondis je avec sarcasme. Ca n'en n'était même pas près. Et je crevais toujours d'envi de revenir sur mes pas et faire ce que j'avais réussi à retenir avec tant de difficultés. Avec empressement, j'inspirais une longue bouffée d'air froid et sentit mes sens reprendre un peu de leur calme maintenant que l'odeur de June n'était plus dans l'air...

"Je sais, je suis si désolée. Mais elle a changé d'avis au dernier moment et ça a changé toute ma vision. Au lieu de se rendre directement au cours, elle s'est arrêtée quelques minutes pour passer un coup de fil et c'est comme ça que vous vous êtes retrouvés dans ce couloir... J'ai accouru dès que j'ai vu. Mes visions n'arrêtaient pas de vaciller entre ta fuite et..."

"... moi la vidant de son sang sur le champs?" demandais je en sachant que c'était bien le cas. Alice me regarda avec compassion et posa finalement une main sur mon torse pour me stopper dans ma course vers ma voiture. Je m'arrêtais finalement, incapable d'en vouloir à Alice.

" Tu n'y est pour rien" répondis je à sa question silencieuse. "C'est moi qui ai un problème.... Je ne sais même pas ce qui m'arrive!" continuais je irrité.

" Tu trouveras Carlisle à la maison". Je n'avais quasiment pas eu le temps de penser que j'allais définitivement avoir besoin des conseils de mon créateur pour comprendre ce qui m'arrivait qu'Alice le savait déjà... "Tu vas me manquer." continua t-elle avec une moue triste. Qu'avait-elle vue? Mon départ? Mais à bien y penser cela avait probablement du sens. Je ne pouvais pas risquer de revenir en cours, sachant que je me retrouverai de nouveau à proximité de cette fille. Il était hors de question que je mette l'anonymat de ma famille en danger pour étancher mon besoin urgent pour son sang. Et il était tout autant hors de question que je redevienne ce monstre sanguinaire en prenant sa vie... Alors la fuite, oui... Mais les autres? Esmee, Rosalie et Emmett, Jasper...

"Je leur dirai au revoir pour toi" répondit Alice avant de me serrer dans ses bras avec tendresse et encouragement. "Reviens vite" murmura t-elle avant de me laisser monter dans ma volvo.

Sans attendre, je mis le contact et démarrais en trombe. Je savais dors et déjà que Carlisle n'aurait pas de remède miracle pour moi, mais peut être au moins aurait-il les mots pour m'aider à me sentir mieux... Comment tout avait-il pu basculer en si peu de temps?


	4. Chapter 4: Travaux forcés

** love-Edward-vampire: Merci pour ta review très encourageante. Pour te répondre, c'est vrai que pour le moment cela suit le livre dans son ensemble, et je ne sais pas vraiment si par la suite, ça réussira à devenir vraiment plus original (mais je l'espère...). J'ai peut être encore trop en tête les quatre tomes que j'ai lu très récemment... Mais June n'étant pas vraiment Bella, les choses devraient en effet se passer bien différemment. On verra, rien n'est fixé pour le moment. Merci en tout cas.**

**Encore une fois, tous les personnages de cette fic sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapitre 4: Travaux forcés.

D'un geste sec, j'assenais le silence à l'odieux réveil qui venait de me tirer d'un sommeil bien trop court. Cinq jours s'étaient écoulés depuis mon arrivée sur le sol américain, et dormir ressemblait toujours au parcours du combattant. Je connaissais ça. Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'étais prise de crise d'insomnie comme celle ci. Elles étaient toujours liées à mon mental...

Me laissant lourdement retomber contre l'oreiller, grognant, je me mis à fixer le plafond. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de me rendormir alors que mon premier cours commençait dans une heure et demie...

Vendredi, me répétais je avec force. Demain, je pourrais enfin me permettre de souffler, de dormir un peu et de défaire mes cartons. Juste une petite journée à affronter. Pas la mer à boire. J'avais survécu au quatre jours précédents assez bien. Les cours étaient à l'image de mes espérances et j'avais rencontré en la personne d'Angela quelqu'un de sympathique et qui m'encrait avec douceur dans mon nouvel univers. Mes autres rencontres étaient plus ou moins sympathiques aussi, même si mes réticences avaient plus de mal à disparaître... En dehors de mon sens de l'orientation toujours en deuil, le seul véritable point noir de ma semaine s'était résumé à cet étrange échange avec le dénommé Edward Cullen lors de mon premier jour. Le simple fait de me remémorer ces quelques secondes avait le don de me mettre en rogne... La manière dont il m'avait regardé quand il s'était retourné, comme si j'étais la pire chose qu'il ait jamais vu, la noirceur de ses yeux, la tension visible de son corps... Et finalement le ton sec et froid qui m'avait répondu alors que je ne faisais que lui demander si il allait bien... Abruti! Il ne me connaissait même pas et s'était tout de même permit de me traiter comme si il m'avait déjà jugé. Comme si je le dégoûtais... Il allait vraiment falloir qu'on m'explique ce que pouvait bien lui trouver toutes les filles du campus. Un physique de rêve était loin de tout faire... Mais visiblement, je devais être terriblement intolérable. Je ne l'avais pas aperçu à un seul de mes cours et un petit quelque chose me disait que j'étais la raison précise de son absence. Ce qui était ridicule. Nous n'avions même pas échangé trois mots. Comment ma seule présence pouvait devenir une raison pour lui de sécher quatre jours de cours? Mais peu importe! Je m'en moquais. Après tout ce type n'était qu'un étudiant parmi tant d'autre. Un abruti bizarre parmi une multitude. En attendant, ma douche m'attendait toujours...

Les premiers cours étaient passés lentement. Il m'avait encore fallu lutter contre ma fatigue pour ne pas sombrer dès la première heure. Heureusement que j'avais des années d'entraînement pour résister à cela. Et un large gobelet de caféine dans la main...

Prenant mon temps, je traversais les couloirs pour rejoindre mon prochain TD avant l'heure du déjeuner. Ayant l'après-midi de libre, Angela et Jessica avaient décidé de m'emmener visiter les alentours du campus. La perspective d'une après-midi en compagnie de Jessica ne m'était pas la plus réjouissante, mais je ne la connaissais pas encore suffisamment bien pour accepter de me laisser aller à un jugement trop rapide...

Sentant quelque chose vibrer dans ma poche, je terminais ma gorgée de café avant de récupérer le portable enfouit dans la poche avant de mon jean. J'examinais un instant le nom du correspondant affiché et hésitais. Je n'avais pas réellement envi de répondre. Mais je savais que je ne repousserais alors qu'à plus tard cette corvée. Soupirant, j'ouvris mon portable et le collais à mon oreille. Trop tard. Mon répondeur avait déjà prit le relais... Presque soulagée, je remis mon téléphone dans ma poche. En quittant Londres, je savais que je ne couperais pas pour autant tout contact avec ma vie de là bas. Mais c'était toujours difficile de s'y habituer... J'aurais tellement aimé tout clore. Pour de bon. Et enfouir le tout dans un placard sombre et bien fermé... Mais rien n'était si facile dans la vie. Ce n'était pas une nouveauté.

Mettant de côté toutes ses pensées, je terminais mon café avec empressement, manquant de me brûler à plusieurs reprises, et jetais le gobelet vide dans la poubelle la plus proche. Sans attendre, je rejoignis la salle de cours où était sensé se dérouler mon TD. Pourtant persuadée de ne pas être en retard, mon arrivée dans la petite salle ne passa pas inaperçue. Disposées en cercle, une quinzaines de tables occupaient le centre de l'espace. La majorité étaient déjà occupées par des visages qui peu à peu me devenaient familier, et un homme encore debout s'adressaient à eux avec familiarité.

"Excuses moi... je ne pensais pas être en retard." m'excusais je en voyant le regard de ce qui devait être le professeur sur moi.

"Vous n'êtes pas en retard, mademoiselle. Pas de quoi paniquer!" m'assura le professeur Carver d'un ton des plus détendus. "Les élèves ici présents me connaissent depuis déjà deux ans et savent que j'aime arriver un peu plus tôt pour discuter avec eux de leurs dernières lectures ou de leurs coups de gueules."

"Oh..." répondis je bêtement. Encore une fois, je m'affichais comme la nouvelle de service.

"Et connaissant tout les visages de cette salle à part le votre" continua Monsieur Carver, "j'imagine que vous devez être Miss June Bradick.".

"Euh, oui...c'est ça.".

"Merveilleux!" s'exclama t-il avec enthousiasme, me laissant encore plus déroutée, debout près de la porte d'entrée. "Mon homologue londonien, et grand ami, a appuyé votre transfert à Harvard et n'a pas manqué de me parler un peu de vous."

"Oh..." fis je encore une fois, de moins en moins à l'aise. Du quel de mes anciens professeurs parlait-il et surtout que lui avait-on dit à mon sujet???

" Ne blanchissez pas comme ça, Miss Bradick! Le professeur Terrence m'a dit que vous étiez une de ses meilleures étudiantes ces dernières années..."

Je me sentis respirer un peu mieux en entendant le nom du professeur Terrence, un des meilleurs enseignants que j'ai croisé depuis le début de mes études.

"... Mais que vous aviez aussi de sacrées dents quand il s'agit de défendre vos idées en matière de littérature!" sourit Pr Carver. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il y avait un mais! "Mais ne vous en faites pas, un esprit batailleur c'est ce que je veux dans mon cours! Vous n'êtes pas dans ce cours pour boire tout ce que je vous dit, point barre. Nous sommes ici pour discuter littérature et pour développer votre sens critique. Donc j'espère que vous vous sentirez à l'aise ici!" me sourit il avec enthousiasme. "Prenez place, je vous en pris!".

Trop mal à l'aise de cette attention inattendue, je ne me fis pas prier pour m'asseoir à la place la plus proche. Je n'étais plus aussi timide que dans mes jeunes années d'adolescence, mais être ainsi prise au dépourvue sans y être préparée faisait toujours ressortir de vieilles habitudes chez moi. Pressée de retrouver un peu de ma confidence, je m'installais discrètement jusqu'à sentir une paire d'yeux braquée sur moi. Avant même de relever les yeux, j'eus le pressentiment que ce regard n'avait rien de sympathique. Je redressais alors immédiatement la tête, et le vis de l'autre côté du cercle de tables. Son regard me transperçait une nouvelle fois avec une intensité presque colérique... Edward Cullen. Agacée, je ne baissais pas les yeux cette fois, tenant tête à ces yeux dorés. Dorés... La dernière fois que je m'étais retrouvée face à eux, ils m'avaient semblé d'un noir profond... J'avais probablement rêvé. Car là, aucun doute. Ils étaient dorés. Mais toujours aussi froids. Je haussais un sourcil avec agacement, lui demandant silencieusement quel était son problème. Bien sûr, il détourna les yeux. J'en fis de même, le cours commençait...

Une heure plus tard, le cours touchant à sa fin, le professeur Carver calma le brouhaha soudain avec un sourire amusé.

"Pas si vite. Je vous lâche dans quelques minutes, mais d'abord passons aux choses sérieuses! On va parler exposés écrits!"

Immédiatement un soupir général traversa la salle au plus grand amusement de l'enseignant.

"Calmez un peu votre enthousiasme, je vous pris!" plaisanta t-il. "Bien, alors vous tirerez un auteur au hasard dans cette coupe et vous me ferez un dossier d'une trentaine de pages en prenant la problématique de votre choix. Et par pitié, un peu d'originalité! Vous avez trois mois pour le faire, alors aucune mauvaise excuse ne sera acceptée. Maintenant ma partie préférée... Vous me faites ces dossiers à deux. Moins de travail pour vous, et surtout moins pour moi!"

Aussitôt une nouvelle nuée de conversations repartie de plus belle à cette nouvelle annonce.

" Mais... mais... mais" calma de nouveau Carver " c'est moi qui me suis chargée de créer les binomes! Ca n'aurait aucun intérêt de vous laisser travailler avec la personne de votre choix, n'est-ce pas?" s'amusa t-il avant de commencer à énumérer ces paires. Chaque nouveau nom provoquait son lot de réactions, alors que j'attendais mon tour sans intérêt. Je ne connaissais aucun des étudiants présents, alors peu m'importait la personne avec qui on me ferait travailler. Enfin...

"Ah, et là j'attends beaucoup de cette paire, ne me décevez pas. Monsieur Cullen, vous travaillerez avec Mademoiselle Bradick!"

J'avais été trop vite. Ca m"importait finalement. Je n'avais aucune envi de collaborer avec un type qui me tuait du regard sans même me connaître depuis mon arrivée sur le campus. Est-ce que j'avais un si mauvais karma pour qu'on m'impose ça????

"Monsieur! Excusez moi" s'éleva une voix de velours.

"Un soucis, Monsieur Cullen?" demanda le professeur Carver alors que j'observais avec attention mon binome d'infortune.

"Oui. En fait, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je préférais travailler seul."

Je sentis immédiatement une vague de colère et d'humiliation me submerger. C'était une chose de ne pas vouloir travailler avec moi sans raison valable, s'en était une autre de l'afficher ainsi publiquement, amusant pour l'occasion toutes les filles présentes, heureuses de me voir ainsi rejetée. Les joues en feux, je le fusillais du regard.

" Ah, mais..." commença le professeur.

" ... Oui, en fait, moi aussi." l'interrompis je d'un ton sec. "Je préférais travailler seul!" continuais je sans lâcher des yeux ce crétin d'Edward. Hors de question que je me laisse traiter ainsi sans rien dire! Je ne prêtais pas plus attention à la bande de groupie qui me regardait comme si j'étais la pire idiote du monde de refuser une occasion pareille d'être dans l'ombre de cet imbécile. Pas de doute qu'aucune d'entre elle n'aurait hésiter à vendre son âme pour avoir cette occasion...

"Bien! Vous êtes déjà en accord sur une chose, c'est merveilleux" ironisa Carver. "Parce que vous allez travailler ensemble là dessus, et vous n'avez pas le choix. Ca fait partit du travail d'être en duo et de confronter ses idées. Je n'ai pas de doute que vous puissiez me faire quelque chose de bon seuls. Maintenant prouvez moi que vous pouvez le faire à deux! L'ébullition des cerveaux, voilà ce que je veux. Ne me décevez pas!".

Génial! Vraiment, cette semaine ne pouvait pas se terminer sur une meilleure note, pensais je avec sarcasmes alors que je regardais mon nouveau partenaire de travail raide comme un piquet de l'autre côté de la salle. Comment étais je sensée travailler avec ce type sans lui arracher les yeux, aussi beaux soient-ils??? Je n'étais pas la personne la plus patiente au monde! Et trois mois??? Trois mois, c'était l'enfer! Vraiment, ils allaient finir par me faire regretter Londres...

Quand le cours toucha à sa fin, j'eus à peine le temps de ranger mes affaires qu'Edward Cullen avait déjà disparu. Et comment étions nous sensés nous mettre d'accord pour travailler, s'il disparaissait avant que j'ai eu le temps de dire ouf??? Vraiment génial, râlais je intérieurement en prenant le chemin de la sortie de très mauvais poil.


	5. Chapter 5: Quand un cullen se cache

Chapitre 5: Quand un Cullen se cache, un autre apparaît.

"Je n'en reviens pas que tu ai à travailler avec Edward!" s'exclama une nouvelle fois Jessica Stanley, provoquant un nouveau grognement de ma part. Je ne trouvais absolument pas ça enthousiasmant. Bon sang! Cette foutue nouvelle avait même réussi à me gâcher mon week-end. Et par malheur, il avait fallu que je lâche le morceau par inadvertance quelques minutes plus tôt. J'aurais mieux fait de m'étouffer avec une bouchée de ma salade!

Maintenant, Jessica me regardait avec des yeux ronds. Je venais de donner l'info du siècle à la pire commère du groupe dans lequel j'évoluais à présent... Bien joué, June! Même Angela me fixait avec stupeur. Quoi?! Ce n'était qu'un étudiant parmi tant d'autre. Pourquoi tant de stupeur face au fait qu'il ait à travailler avec moi?! Et dire que je croyais mes années lycées finies depuis longtemps! J'avais pourtant la sensation à cet instant d'y être de retour.

"Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'exceptionnel. C'est un td. Tout le monde doit bosser en binôme." répondis je mollement.

" Oui, mais avec Edward Cullen!" ajouta de nouveau Jessica en articulant chaque syllabe comme si elle parlait à une imbécile.

"Et alors?"

"Et alors?!!" s'étouffa Jessica alors que je l'observais sans ciller.

"Je suis le même cursus qu'Edward depuis mon arrivée ici" commença à m'expliquer Angela avec calme, "et je ne l'ai jamais vu travailler avec personne. En fait, il a des notes si excellentes qu'aucun prof ne lui refuse de travailler seul. Et il ne parle quasiment jamais à personne ici, sauf à sa famille. Alors le fait que tu doives travailler avec lui est plutôt un... un événement."

"Et bien, moi je dirais plutôt que personne ne veut lui adresser la parole oui!" râlais je. "Ce type est un vrai mufle! Si je pouvais me passer de ce td, je le ferais!"

Appuyant mes paroles d'un haussement de sourcils, je piochais de nouveau dans mon assiette avec force. D'après le regard ahuri de Jessica, j'étais visiblement une extraterrestre pour être incapable de remercier le ciel de m'avoir offert la chance de travailler avec ce type. Et je ne savais pas vraiment si cette attitude m'agaçait plus que le sourire satisfait de Mike Newton en face de moi. J'avais certes finalement réussi à retenir son nom, mais je n'appréciais toujours pas le surplus d'attention qu'il me donnait, et encore moins cette attitude qui laissait entendre qu'il me prenait déjà pour sa futur petite amie... Yeurk!

"Des filles tueraient ici pour avoir cette opportunité!" soupira Jessica.

"Si tu veux mon avis, il lui en faudrait peut être une dans son lit pour le décrisper un peu!" répondis je avec un humour qui passa immédiatement pour du premier degré auprès de certaines de mes camarades de table.

"Je ne serais pas contre..." soupira une dénommée Lauren.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, exaspérée de voir toute cette adoration autour d'Edward Cullen. Certes, je n'allais pas démentir que le type était d'une beauté exceptionnelle et qu'il y avait quelque chose d'hypnotisant chez lui. Mais l'attitude qu'il avait affiché à mon égard pendant notre dernier cours faisait de lui un des êtres humains les plus méprisable sur mon échelle personnelle. Et malgré cela, j'allais devoir supporter la corvée d'un travail en sa compagnie... Enfin, encore faudrait-il que j'arrive à le coincer pour lui parler. Et ça, ce n'était pas gagné!

Mais vu que le sujet était sur le tapis, il ne servait à rien que je gâche une autre journée avec ce problème. J'avais aperçu un peu plus tôt la famille Cullen au complet assise à une table de la caféteria. Ca s'appelait une occasion!

Sans enthousiasme, je finissais alors rapidement ma salade et rangeait ma pomme dans mon sac, prête à aller affronter l'idole de ces dames. M'excusant rapidement auprès des personnes de ma table, je me levais et allais déposer le reste de mon plateau à la poubelle. Juste le temps de relever les yeux, et je vis la personne exacte que je comptais voir quitter la cafétéria au pas de course. Comme s'il avait devinait que j'avais l'intention de lui parler... Soupirant avec agacement, je partis à sa suite, tentant de rattraper mon retard. En vain. Edward Cullen marchait trop vite pour me permettre de le rejoindre...

- Génial! lâchais je avec ironie au milieu du couloir où j'avais rendu les armes. Etais je sensée travailler pour deux? Ou étais je une médium capable de deviner ce qu'il comptait faire??? Parce que je ne voyais pas vraiment comment on allait pouvoir travailler ensemble sans même se parler!

En attendant, il ne me restait plus qu'à faire demi tour...

Agacée, je détournais les talons, prête à reprendre mon chemin et eut la peur de ma vie. Je venais de me retrouver nez à nez avec une petite brunette aux grands yeux dorés et au visage de fée. Je retins un juron et posais une main sur mon coeur pour le faire ralentir.

"Bonjour!" annonça la fée eu teint d'albâtre, d'une voix cristalline.

"Bonjour..." répondis je avec précaution, toujours sous le choc de son apparition soudaine.

"Je suis Alice. La soeur d'Edward."

"Edward?"

"Edwar Cullen!"

"Oh..." répondis je sans enthousiasme. "Je vois. Et ton frère t'envois faire ses corvées?" demandais je avec sarcasmes.

" Ses corvées?" se mit à rire Alice. "Non."

"Dommage. Parce que j'aurais vraiment eu besoin d'avoir son avis sur le travail qu'on est sensé faire ensemble! Mais visiblement, c'est un peu trop pour lui!".

Toujours sous l'effet d'un profond agacement, je me mis en route, Alice Cullen marchant à mes côtés. Je ne voyais vraiment pas ce qu'elle me voulait, mais à vrai dire je pestais trop intérieurement pour m'en préoccuper. Si j'avais prêté un peu plus attention à elle, j'aurais remarqué la grâce de sa démarche, celle d'une ballerine en apesanteur.

"Oh, Edward est un peu difficile à saisir, mais ça s'arrangera." me confia t-elle avec bonne humeur.

Je tournais les yeux vers elle pour la regarder avec doute. Mais dans son expression, il n'y avait aucune trace d'hypothèse. Juste une assurance sans faille...

"Si tu le dis..." répondis je en détournant de nouveau les yeux. "Mais... euh... qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi au fait?".

"Shopping!" répondit-elle aussitôt en tapant des mains.

"Hein???"

Cette fois, c'était certain, cette fille avait capté mon attention. Je devais forcément avoir mal comprit. Car non seulement, je n'étais pas une fan des séances shopping, mais je ne la connaissais même pas. Tout ce que je savais d'elle était qu'elle avait la malchance d'être la soeur d'Edward...

"Tu viens de débarquer, non? Il faut absolument que je te montre tout les endroits sympas pour faire des courses! Et ta garde robe a définitivement besoin d'un coup de couleur. Le noir c'est tellement triste!"

"Euh... Merci pour la proposition mais je ne crois pas. Je comptais aller travailler à la..."

"...bibliothèque? Oh, c'est endroit est sinistre. Et il y traîne toujours une bande de lourdingues qui ne viennent là que pour draguer. Comme ce type, Mike Newton. Tu vois qui c'est? Je viens de l'entendre dire qu'il s'y rendait..."

Alice sans le vouloir avait trouvé les mots magiques pour me faire passer mon envie de quelques heures d'études dans le cadre tranquille de la bibliothèque. Je n'avais absolument pas envi de me retrouver coincée face au regard dégoulinant de Mike Newton. Vraiment aucune envie...

"Alors, shopping?" me demanda Alice avec un sourire énorme.

"C'est que je..."

"...Je coincerai Edward pour toi." me coupa t-elle aussitôt, les yeux pétillants.

Je restais silencieuse, sans savoir quoi répondre. Je ne connaissais pas Alice, mais j'avais visiblement besoin d'aide pour réussir à parler au moins quelques secondes avec son frère. Mais est-ce que cela nécessitait vraiment un shopping???

Profitant de mon hésitation, la fluette jeune femme passa son bras sous le miens et m'entraîna à sa suite avec énergie, ne me laissant aucun choix.

"On va vraiment passer une bonne après-midi, tu verras!" me lança t-elle avec gaieté alors que je me demandais encore dans quoi je venais de mettre les pieds.

Mais après tout, ça ne pouvait pas être pire qu'une après-midi entre "filles" à écouter Jessica déballer tout les ragots les plus inutiles pendant de très longues heures. Si j'avais survécu à au vendredi précédent, je pouvais survivre à ça, non? Je l'espérais en tout cas.


	6. Chapter 6: Une famille envahissante

**Merci à vous, vos reviews me font très plaisir et me donnent envie de poursuivre cette fic même si je ne sais pas exactement encore très bien où je vais. Vous êtes adorables! Ca me fait plaisir de voir que le personnage de June est bien accepté. J'avoue bien aimé Bella, mais elle a tendance à m'agacer de temps en temps avec son caractère si... facile. Mais bon, ça reste difficile de s'en détacher totalement, et je pense que June va avoir un certain nombre de ses traits de caractère...**

**Je poste une nouvelle suite, je suis inspirée en ce moment, mais avec les partiels ça risque de ne pas durer. Et j'ai essayé de faire un chapitre un peu plus long, youhou!!!**

**Twilight et ses personnages sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer...**

Chapitre 6: Une Famille bien envahissante..

Retenant tant bien que mal ma colère, je regardais ma soeur rangeait avec soin ses nouveaux achats dans sa penderie aussi vaste que ma propre chambre. D'une énergie qui ne se tarissait jamais, Alice sautillait et observait ses nouvelles acquisitions d'un oeil pétillant sans me prêter la moindre attention. Bien sûr, en temps que médium elle savait parfaitement quelle était la raison de mon agacement et elle connaissait probablement d'avance les moindres détails de notre conversation à venir.

"Pourquoi tu as fais ça?!" lui demandais-je avec colère.

J'avais bien compris depuis le début de la journée qu'Alice me cachait quelque chose. Dès que mon esprit se connectait au sien, je ne me retrouvais que face à des pensées ridicules comme le détail complet des chemises de Jasper ou encore le répertoire complet des dernières chansons à la mode chez les ados. C'était clairement une manière de me détourner de ses vraies pensées et j'avais bien essayé de comprendre de quoi tout cela venait. Mais Alice me connaissait aussi bien que je la connaissais et je n'avais pas réussi à saisir ce qu'elle mijotait... jusqu'à son retour à la maison quelques secondes plus tôt. Dès que sa voiture avait rejoint le garage, ses pensées m'étaient apparues limpides, tout comme ce qu'elle m'avait caché le matin même...

"C'est la nouvelle collection. Je ne pouvais pas attendre, Edward, que tout soit déjà partit, tu le sais bien."

"Je ne parle pas de tes achats compulsifs! Je parle de celle que tu as kidnappé pour cette nouvelle séance!"

"Je ne l'ai pas kidnappé. Tout de suite les grands mots! Et on s'est très bien amusé." me répondit Alice avec un large sourire ravi.

Et elle l'était clairement. Dans sa tête, ce n'était qu'une succession de pensées joyeuses sur la manière dont elle s'était amusée en compagnie de mon pire cauchemar, à quel point elle était déjà folle de cette fille... Alice avait toujours été la plus attirée vers les humains de notre groupe. Jasper était celui pour qui le sevrage avec leur sang était le plus dur, mais pour Alice, c'était la nature humaine qui devenait une véritable fascination. Probablement parce qu'elle n'avait aucune mémoire de son passé humain et, sans se l'avouer, chercher désespérément à se créer des souvenirs plus humains qu'immortels. Mais de par notre nature, cohabiter avec eux étaient déjà une difficulté de chaque minute. Nous étions bâtis pour les chasser, et tout chez nous devait les séduire pour mieux les attirer dans nos griffes. Mais sans en être conscient, les humains avaient cet instinct les poussant à rester à distance de nous. C'était très bien comme ça. Car il était assez difficile de jouer le jeu de la normalité au quotidien sans qu'ils ne nous repèrent clairement. Mais pour Alice, c'était plus. Elle voulait plus que notre cercle familial. Comme une adolescente classique, elle ne rêvait que de se faire quelques amis, partageait plus avec quelqu'un d'autre que nous. Mais Alice était trop pour les humains de notre âge apparent. Trop excentrique, trop vive, trop enthousiaste, trop familière. Elle les effrayaient souvent avant d'avoir pu se faire connaître un peu mieux. Esmée et Carlisle la soutenaient dans sa volonté de se rapprocher plus de ce monde, tout deux partageaient ce même amour inconditionnel pour la nature humaine. Pour Jasper et avant tout Rosalie c'était une grossière lubie qui ne devait surtout pas aboutir, le risque que cela représentait pour notre famille étant trop grand. Emmett n'avait pas réellement d'avis sur la question. Quant à moi, je ne souhaitais que la voir vraiment heureuse. Mais comme mon frère et ma soeur je redoutais les implications qu'une telle amitié pourrait avoir. Mais jusque là, nous n'avions rien eu à craindre...

"Alice, ce n'est pas un jeu!" la rappelais je à l'ordre avec une dureté qui me surprenait moi même.

"Tu es juste jaloux du fait que moi je puisse passer du temps en compagnie de cette fille sans crever d'envie de lui sauter à la gorge immédiatement. Au passage, c'est vrai qu'elle sent vraiment très bon." répondit légèrement ma soeur, terminant par un clin d'oeil mutin.

"Tu as fais exprès de me mettre sur une mauvaise voie ce midi pour pouvoir lui sauter dessus!" l'accusais je en repensant à la vision qu'elle m'avait communiqué dans la cafétéria, celle où June Bradick venait directement à moi pour essayer de me parler de notre exposé..., et qui avait provoqué ma fuite immédiate avant que ça ne se produise.

"Pas du tout. Je t'ai bien montré ce qui allait se produire si tu ne partais pas comme tu l'as fait. Soit dit en passant, c'était ridicule. Tu allais résister bien mieux que la dernière fois où vous vous étiez retrouvés si près l'un de l'autre... Enfin, tu es parti avant que je n'ai la vision d'elle et moi faisant les boutiques. Ce n'est pas de ma faute."

"Je sais très bien que tu l'avais vu avant, Alice. Tu n'arrêtais pas de réciter des choses stupides en boucle."

"Peut être! Mais je ne voulais pas que tu me gâches ce moment! June et moi allons être de grandes amies si tu ne te mets pas en travers de ma route. Je l'apprécie déjà énormément."

"Ce n'est pas raisonnable. Tu ne peux pas être amie avec elle..."

"... Elle ne se doute de rien, Edward. Je ne suis pas stupide. Et je crois qu'elle a vraiment passé une bonne après-midi en ma compagnie aussi." m'assena Alice, le bonheur illuminant son visage. Comment pouvais je lui gâcher ainsi sa joie?

"Et puis, je crois que tu vas avoir besoin de mon aide pour gérer toute cette histoire d'exposé" ajouta t-elle en se remettant à ranger ses vêtements."Elle ne te porte vraiment pas dans son coeur. Elle n'a pas osé en dire trop car elle sait que je suis ta soeur, mais ça se sentait! Tu devrais essayer d'être plus sympathique avec elle."

"Pour le moment, j'essaye juste d'épargner sa vie. Je trouve déjà ça beaucoup."

"Oh, avec de l'entraînement tu t'habitueras à l'envie que te fais son odeur. Il faut juste que tu arrives à te concentrer sur la personne comme on le fait avec tous les autres."

"Ce n'est pas aussi facile à faire qu'à dire" répondis je sombrement "Ce qu'elle provoque en moi n'est comparable à rien. C'est comme si son sang m'était tout spécialement destiné... et y résister, c'est... douloureux!"

"Je croyais que ton séjour en Alaska t'avait aidé?" me demanda Alice avec un regard peiné.

Je repensais immédiatement au quatre jours que j'avais passé chez une autre "famille" de vampires, proche de la notre. Tout comme nous, les Denali se nourrissaient uniquement de sang animal et respectaient la vie humaine avec révérence. Et il était bien connu chez les vampires qu'une des raisons de ce choix était le goût immodéré des magnifiques soeurs Denali pour la gent masculine humaine... J'avais été recherché dans le cadre paisible et reculé de leur territoire un peu de calme intérieur, un peu de force pour affronter ce qui m'arrivait. Je n'avais pas de réponse à cette crise, tout ce que Carlisle ayant pu me donner étant quelques hypothèses possibles de la cause de mon malaise. J'étais parti sans espoir de revenir, persuadé que la force de mon attraction pour le sang de cette nouvelle était imparable... Et je refusais de créer la peine à Carlisle et Esmée en redevenant le monstre sanguinaire que j'avais une fois été. Je préférais m'exiler. Mais rester loin d'eux était trop dur et une part de moi ne pouvait pas admettre que je me laisse ainsi abattre par une simple fille. Mon égo probablement. Et le mystère qui entourait mon incapacité à pénétrer ses pensées n'avait fait qu'appuyer ce point. J'avais plus d'un siècle d'expérience. Je pouvais gérer cette crise, je devais en avoir la force. Bien sûr, je n'avais pas imaginé que le destin se moquerait de moi en célébrant mon retour par une collaboration forcée avec l'objet de mon infortune...

" C'est le cas... Je sais que je peux résister à cause de mes convictions, de nos principes, pour tout ce en quoi croit Carlisle. Mais être à proximité d'elle c'est une torture. Alors travailler avec elle, c'est impossible."

"Il va bien falloir. Ton prof ne changera pas d'avis, j'ai scruté son avenir. Il va rejeter toutes tes tentatives, tu peux t'épargner cette peine. C'est un convaincu des bénéfices du travail en duo."

"Génial!" ironisais je.

"Ecoutes, si ça peut te rassurer, je ne t'ai pas vu tuer June dans mes visions."

"Pour le moment..."

"Si je le vois, je te préviendrai, tu le sais bien. Et on pourra empêcher ça. " m'assura Alice.

"Hum..."

"Et pour te prouver ma bonne foi, je te préviens que tu vas recevoir un appel dès demain matin... pas des plus chaleureux d'ailleurs." s'amusa t-elle en se repassant les images de sa vision, me permettant de les voir en même temps.

"Tu lui as donné mon numéro!" grognais je.

"C'est une solution pour t'épargner certaines rencontres inutiles. Je ne dis pas que tu vas pouvoir éviter pour de bon de travailler avec elle en face à face, mais tu pourras déjà réduire un peu par le biais du téléphone. Tu devrais me dire merci! Je t'ai épargné pire, tu sais. Elle avait bien l'intention de te coincer seul pour te parler. La convaincre de faire autre chose demande de l'inventivité. Pour la dissuader d'aller à la bibliothèque j'ai dû jouer la carte Mike Newton... Ca a marché du tonnerre."

Je levais les yeux au ciel, incapable de ne pas le laisser contaminer par la bonne humeur d'Alice. Et comme soudainement, je me sentais en accord avec June. Il n'y avait pas plus horripilant que les pensées de ce Newton qui étaient d'ailleurs toutes tournées en ce moment sur le meilleur moyen de prendre la jeune femme dans ses filets... June avait visiblement suffisamment de jugeote pour s'épargner ça.

Me décidant finalement à laisser ma soeur à sa garde robe monstrueuse, je rejoignais de nouveau la porte avant d'ajouter une dernière chose.

"N'en fais pas trop avec elle, Alice." l'avertis je une nouvelle fois. "Et ne la ramène pas ici".

Alice ne répondis pas à ces dernières affirmations, et je me doutais que quoi je dise, si elle décidait de faire venir June Bradick chez nous, je ne pourrais rien y faire sauf me sauver au plus vite. Se contrôler à l'université était une chose, mais je n'avais absolument pas envi de devoir subir la même chose dans le seul endroit où je pouvais être vraiment moi...

*

Sept heures moins cinq. Je détournais les yeux de la montre posée près de moi sur le sofa de ma chambre et attendis. D'après la vision d'Alice, il ne restait plus que quelques secondes. Et les prévisions d'Alice était rarement approximatives... Mon portable dans une main, je laissais mon regard se balader vers la forêt dense sur laquelle donnait ma chambre. Le ciel était gris, bouché par d'épais nuages impassibles. Une journée typique. C'est bien pour cela que nous avions choisi la région. Moins il y avait de soleil et moins nous avions à nous cacher des humains.

Nous cacher des humains? Je soupirais. Jamais faire attention à ne pas céder à ma nature ne m'avait paru si compliqué. Mais depuis que miss Londres avait débarqué dans ma promo, tout semblait être au bord du précipice. Une faiblesse et je gâchais des décennies de travail sur mon instinct de prédateur sans merci. Et je refusais que cela arrive. Mais en avais je vraiment la force? J'aimais croire que oui. Mais je me souvenais aussi très clairement de ce que j'avais ressenti dans ce couloir une semaine plus tôt... comment j'avais imaginé chaque seconde de sa mort si j'avais cédé à mon envie. Et cela avait toujours le don de faire apparaître le venin dans ma bouche... Alors, même cet appel que j'allais recevoir devenait à cette seconde une épreuve que j'appréhendais. Pourtant la distance entre moi et cette fille était sûre, je n'allais pas ressentir de nouveau cette envie incontrôlable avec un simple appel. Mais ça ne s'arrêterait pas là. Il faudrait que je la vois en chair et en os à un moment ou un autre... Cette après-midi même en fait, si j'arrêtais de sécher les cours que nous avons en commun. Alice m'avait assuré que je ne ferai rien, mais je ne me faisais pas autant confiance qu'elle.

Finalement le téléphone dans ma main se mit à sonner, un numéro non identifié apparaissant. Sept heure moins quatre. Exactement comme Alice l'avait vu. Un instant tenté de ne pas répondre, je restais à fixer l'objet. C'était ridicule! J'étais plus fort que ça. Je n'allais pas me laisser ainsi abattre par une fille des plus ordinaires!

Fort de cette affirmation, je décrochais immédiatement et portais le téléphone à mon oreille.

"Oui?" demandais je immédiatement d'un ton neutre.

"C'est June. June Bradick du TD de littérature contemporaine. La fille avec qui tu es sensé produire un dossier pour mars!" la voix rauque s'était faite sarcastique dès la première syllabe. "Tu te rappelles?"

"Oui. Difficile d'oublier!" répondis je sur le même ton.

"Je ne te réveilles pas j'espère?" me demanda t-elle sans en penser un mot. Elle espérait clairement que cet appel soit bien trop matinal pour moi. Ce n'était pas de chance pour elle que je n'ai pas dormi depuis près de cent ans. Et étrangement, j'étais bien heureux de pouvoir la faire grincer des dents en lui répondant non. Elle n'était peut être pour rien dans le fait que je ne puisse pas pénétrer ses pensées et que son odeur fusse la pire torture pour moi, mais mon agacement ne faisait plus la distinction, et injustement incluait la personne avec.

"Non, pas du tout." répondis je clairement, pouvant presque sentir sa déception à l'autre bout d fil.

"Bien dans ce cas, on va peut être enfin pouvoir parler de ce foutu exposé!" enchaîna t-elle vivement.

"Je ne rêve que de ça" ironisais je.

"Nous voilà sur la même longueur d'onde alors! Quel bonheur!"

Imperceptiblement, je grognais. Certes, je n'étais pas très coopérant, mais cette fille avait un fichu caractère et ne semblait pas vraiment prête à le laisser au vestiaire. Ca n'allait pas arranger les choses...

"Je n'aurai pas dit mieux!"

"Ouais... Bref. J'ai cru deviner que tu étais du genre surbooké en permanence vu à quelle vitesse tu disparaît de cette université dès que j'essaye de te parler, alors je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux programmer une séance de travail par téléphone et à l'avance. Et par miracle, tu réponds à tes appels, j'ai bien fait!" continua t-elle avec cette même morgue dans la voix. Je pouvais imaginer ses yeux verts briller d'agacement alors que j'entendais ses doigts tapotaient une surface dur.

"Très bien." répondis je, pressé de mettre un terme à la conversation.

"Et alors?"

"Et alors quoi?"

"Quand est-ce que tu es libre pour qu'on travaille?!!" répondit-elle vraiment agacée.

La perspective de devoir passer une heure en sa compagnie avait le don de faire descendre mon humeur au plus bas, mais je savais très bien que je ne pouvais pas repousser cette corvée plus longtemps. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant de devoir faire toujours attention à ne pas être trop brillant dans mes copies pour éviter de créer chez mes profs un sentiment d'infériorité, il allait aussi falloir que je me mette au niveau de cette fille. Une vraie partie de plaisir en perspective...

Soupirant de nouveau, je cherchais quelle était la meilleure solution au problème. Je ne pouvais pas la retrouver dans un lieu vide. Il fallait du monde, beaucoup de monde autour de nous pour continuer à me dissuader de ne pas la vider de son sang. La bibliothèque aurait été parfaite, mais nous ne pouvions pas y parler... Immédiatement, mon esprit visualisa un petit café près du campus dans le centre ville de Cambridge, bondé en permanence. Ce serait l'idéal. Et pour ne rien gâché l'endroit était suffisamment bruyant pour que cela écourte rapidement toute tentative poussée de travailler trop longuement.

"17 heures au Longfellow?"

"C'est quoi le Longfellow?"

"Un café près de la sortie du campus."

"Un café?" s'étonna t-elle. "En fait, peu importe. Très bien, 17 heures tapante là bas."

Sans un mot de plus, elle raccrocha. Je laissais immédiatement retombé le téléphone près de moi avant de m'allonger sur le sofa, les yeux fermés. Cette séance allait être un enfer j'en étais sûr.

"Tu aurais pu être un peu plus aimable!" m'assena soudainement la voix cristalline d'Alice.

Je rouvrais les yeux et la vit dans l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et le regard réprobateur. Je haussais les épaules.

"J'ai été poli."

"Mais pas des plus sympathiques." me fit elle remarquer avec justesse "Elle n'était pas dans la pièce, tu n'avais pas besoin d'être si coincé!"

"Je n'étais pas coincé!" me défendis je "Et je te signale que ta copine n'est pas des plus agréables non plus"

"Et quoi? C'est le bac à sable? Oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent?" s'amusa ma soeur.

"Ce n'est pas parce que tu as décidé de l'apprécier que je suis sensé en faire autant."

"Ah... l'amour..." soupira d'un ton moqueur Emmett qui venait juste d'arriver près d'Alice. Ne manquait plus que lui...

"Emmett..." grognais je.

"Quoi, mon petit Eddie? Cette fille t'en fais déjà bavé! Tu sais ce qu'on dit à propos de la haine et de l'amour, hein?" continua t-il d'un ton goguenard. _Et puis,_ pensa t-il, _c'est pas comme si la demoiselle était désagréable à regarder. Bien roulé et en plus avec du tempérament, je peux te dire que si je n'avais pas Rosalie, je..._

"... Est-ce que ça t'arrive de temps en temps de penser à autre chose qu'au sexe?!!" explosais je alors que les pensées de mon frère dérivaient vers des images que je ne voulais absolument pas connaître.

"Rarement" sourit-il "Et vraiment ça ne te ferais pas de mal à toi aussi un peu d'action! Tant de décennies d'abstinence, ça ne peut pas être sain! A moins que tu sois vraiment gay et que tu n'oses pas l'avouer? Il n'y a pas de honte à ça, Eddie. On vit une époque plus ouverte, tu devrais..."

"... Pour la énième fois, je ne suis pas gay Emmett!"

" Hum, Rose est pourtant persuadée du contraire..."

"Rose ne peut juste pas admettre que je ne sois pas attirée par elle." grommelais je. Vraiment, certains jours, je n'aurais pas étais contre être le seul membre de la famille Cullen...

"Alors cette fille..." reprit Emmett " C'est quoi son petit nom déjà?" demanda t-il à Alice.

"June" lui répondit-elle avec un sourire.

" Alors cette June ne trouve vraiment pas grâce à tes yeux? Elle n'a pourtant pas l'air bien dangereuse."

"On verra ça..." murmurais je, absolument en désaccord sur ce point. Elle me paraissait plus que dangereuse à moi.

"Tu ne lui feras rien ce soir" confirma Alice. "Mais il va encore falloir que j'y mette du miens pour lui redonner une bonne impression de notre famille après ça!" soupira Alice. "Tu vas encore lui sortir par les yeux!"

"Chic!" ironisais je.

"Je crois que je vais l'emmener de nouveau faire du shopping avec moi demain..." continua ma soeur alors qu'Emmett s'éloignait pour aller rejoindre sa moitié au salon.

Je la laissais se perdre dans ses prévisions ayant moi même trop de choses à évaluer. Et tout d'abord la manière dont j'allais gérer mon après-midi pour éviter de tuer June Bradick à la première occasion. Il fallait que je chasse. Que je chasse plus que nécessaire pour être repus, jusqu'à l'écoeurement s'il le fallait. Résister à son sang serait toujours plus facile si j'étais totalement désaltéré...


	7. Chapter 7: Un café de trop

Chapitre 7: Un café de trop

Installé à la table la plus centrale du café, je jetais un nouveau coup d'oeil à ma montre. Elle n'était pas encore en retard. En fait, il lui restait encore quelques minutes avant d'atteindre ce stade. Mais j'avais le vain espoir qu'elle ne vienne pas du tout. Sans raison. Je savais qu'elle viendrait. Nous avions suivi les même cours toute l'après-midi. Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elle ne vienne pas... malheureusement.

J'inspirais profondément. Le café était rempli au possible, mais l'odeur de tout ces humains autour de moi ne me faisait rien. J'étais rassasié au possible, ma chasse de la veille avait porté ses fruits. Mais je savais que la brûlure dans ma gorge se ferait ressentir de nouveau dès qu'elle mettrait les pieds dans les lieu. Ca avait été le cas tout l'après-midi, bien que j'ai pris soin de m'asseoir à chaque fois le plus loin possible d'elle. Alors l'avoir assise juste en face de moi, avec une simple table comme séparation, ça n'allait pas être évident... Vraiment pas. J'avais vraiment bien fait de choisir cet endroit. Toutes ces personnes bavardant bruyamment était ma meilleure dissuasion au monde.

"Je vous sers quelque chose?" résonna une voix près de moi.

Avec ennui, je relevais les yeux en direction de la jeune serveuse et répondit mécaniquement. Je savais déjà ce qu'elle avait en tête...

"Un café, s'il vous plaît."

"Un café, c'est noté." me sourit elle d'une manière qui se voulait séductrice. Je pouvais entendre ses pensées fixées autour de mon physique, de la manière dont elle pourrait bien me faire comprendre qu'elle ne serait pas contre passer un peu de temps seul à seul avec moi... Elle pensa même un instant me proposer de la rejoindre aux toilettes. Vulgaire!

"Autre chose?" Continua t-elle avec son sourire aguicheur.

"Non, ce sera tout. Merci." répondis je poliment mais sans un sourire.

Elle me sourit une nouvelle fois, ne se faisant pas discrète alors qu'elle me détaillait une nouvelle fois et s'éloigna finalement pour aller chercher ma commande. Je n'avais pas de doute qu'elle serait de retour plus que rapidement.

Aussitôt, je reportais mon regard sur les portes battantes de l'entrée du café, attendant de voir entrer celle que je redoutais. Plus vite elle serait là, plus rapidement nous en finirions. Et c'était bien la seule chose qui me réjouissais. En dehors de la voix perverse dans ma tête qui continuait de me répéter que ça ne serait jamais aussi bon que de boire son sang brûlant... Enfoncer mes dents dans sa peau tendre et chaude, sentir son parfum et son coeur qui s'emballe, l'entendre gémir... Alice! Je devais penser à Alice. Penser au fait qu'elle m'avait assuré encore une fois que je ne ferais pas de mal à June. Penser au fait que ma soeur était vraiment heureuse de s'être fait une copine en la personne de cette fille et que je ne voulais pas la blesser en réduisant cette amie en poupée sans vie. Oui, penser à Alice. Cela marchait assez bien. Ca avait plus ou moins bien fonctionné toute l'après-midi.

Tentant de me changer les idées, je me mettais à l'écoute des pensées qui envahissaient tout l'espace. Triviales, sans intérêts pour la plupart. Sans parler de toutes celles qui tournaient autour de ma personne. Certains étudiants présents me connaissaient de réputation. Même sur un campus aussi vaste que celui d'Harvard, ma famille ne passait pas totalement inaperçu, et notre beauté continuait encore à fasciner et à attiser l'esprit de ces jeunes humains... Après un siècle cela devenait plus ennuyeux que flatteur.

"Et voilà votre café!" retentit de nouveau près de moi la voix de la serveuse.

Elle se pencha lentement pour déposer le café que je n'allais pas boire, espérant follement que je remarque bien le fait qu'étrangement les premiers boutons de son chemisier étaient à présent déboutonner pour laisser apparaître son décolleté. Je ne lui fis pas ce plaisir et lui tendit un billet de cinq dollars pour payer ma boisson.

"Merci. Vous pouvez garder la monnaie." lui dis je avec plus de froideur encore. Coincé dans ce café pour l'heure à venir probablement, je n'avais pas envi de lui donner envi de revenir à ma table avec de faux espoirs.

Forçant un sourire, malgré mon attitude, elle s'éloigna finalement pour retourner trouver sa collègue à qui elle n'allait pas manquer de faire un topo complet de la situation. Les humains pouvaient être parfois tellement pathétique quand leurs hormones s'en mêlaient.

Un instant, je jetais un regard sur le café brûlant qui trônait près de moi, retenant une moue de dégoût. Je ne préférais même pas penser au goût de cette chose dans ma bouche. Je savais que ça serait immonde. Et si mon binôme se faisait trop attentive, je serais probablement obligé de jouer le jeu en en buvant quelques gorgées... Je préférais me dire que cette situation ne se présenterait pas.

Au même instant, sur le trottoir menant au café, je repérais le son de talons que j'avais mémorisais quelques jours plus tôt. June Bradick allait passer les portes du café dans quelques secondes. J'avais vraiment espérer en vain. Alice ne se trompait jamais. Et j'en avais une nouvelle fois la preuve. Elle était venue. A nouveau je pris une longue inspiration avant que l'air du café ne soit pollué par son odeur. Je préférais avoir à respirer le moins possible une fois qu'elle serait là.

Les yeux glués sur la porte, je vis enfin un battant s'ouvrir et June se glisser à l'intérieur du café. Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil et observa les lieux autour d'elle. Je pouvais voir la surprise s'affichait dans ses yeux verts avant d'être remplacée par de l'agacement. J'avais probablement choisit le pire endroit possible pour travailler correctement. Il y avait ici trop de bruit et d'agitation... Parfait pour moi. D'un geste vif, elle retira la lourde écharpe qui couvrait son cou et défit les boutons de son manteau. Immédiatement mes yeux se figèrent sur sa gorge blanche et gracieuse, pensant au sang chaud qui coulait derrière cette peau fine. Ma gorge me brûla immédiatement et je serrais les poings avec force pour me retenir, me forçant à détacher mes yeux de son cou pour les reporter sur son visage. Elle me cherchait du regard sans m'avoir encore aperçu, et je ne fis rien pour l'aider. Mais l'intensité de mon regard attira finalement son attention et pendant un instant je vis ses joues rougir... Le sang montant à ses pommettes saillantes était la chose la plus appétissante que j'ai jamais vu... Délicieux même... Alice! Penses à Alice! me hurlais je intérieurement alors que le venin se répandait dans ma bouche. Je serrais un peu plus mes doigts contre ma paume, cachés sous la table et attendit avec nervosité qu'elle gagne ma table.

Immédiatement, elle déposa ses affaires au dos de la chaise et me regarda de sa hauteur d'un air noir.

"Quoi?" demandais je rapidement, épuisant le peu de souffle que j'avais prit avant son arrivée.

"Je ne sais pas!" répondit-elle sèchement avec ironie. "Peut être que je ne devrais pas être si surprise de me retrouver dans un lieu aussi inapproprié pour travailler?!"

"Cet endroit est parfait" répondis je immédiatement, sans mentir le moins du monde.

"Pour un rendez vous, sûrement!"

"Aucun risque que ça soit le cas pour ça!"

"Me voilà rassuré!" répondit-elle avec toujours ce même ton dégoulinant de sarcasmes. Cette séance allait vraiment être très très longue... "Bien, puisque le lieu s'y prête, je vais aller me chercher un café. Je sens que je vais en avoir besoin!"

Evitant de dire tout haut qu'elle était suffisamment énergique et nerveuse et qu'un café n'allait pas arranger son cas, je la laissais rejoindre le comptoir rapidement. J'avais beau essayer, la quitter du regard était presque impossible, tout du prédateur en moi s'y refusant. Ne jamais quitter des yeux sa proie, c'était élémentaire. Mais elle n'était pas ma proie, me répétais je. Juste une horripilante humaine que j'allais devoir supporter quelques mois... Profitant de son éloignement, je pris une nouvelle bouffée d'air et crut mourir si cela n'était pas déjà le cas. Même distante de quelques mètres, je ne percevais que son odeur. J'avais bien fait de chasser plus que de raison la veille... vraiment bien fait.

Tentant de me calmer lentement, sachant que si je résistais, j'arriverai peu à peu à me faire à cette situation et que son odeur me deviendrait un jour suffisamment familière pour me détourner de mes envie des meurtre, je la regardais se pencher au comptoir et appeler la serveuse qui m'avait apporté mon café un peu plus tôt.

_Jolie paire de fesses..._, pensa quelqu'un avec force. Immédiatement, je détournais les yeux pour les poser sur l'étudiant qui de sa table observait sans honte mon binôme qui était pourtant vêtue des plus décemment. Dégoûtait par son esprit lubrique qui détaillait le corps de June, je reposais de nouveau les yeux sur elle. Mais il n'était pas le seul. D'autres hommes dans la salle l'avait aussi remarqué et cela m'agaça aussitôt. Certes, June possédait une beauté plus que remarquable, bien qu'elle ne fit visiblement rien pour la mettre en valeur. Son visage était d'une grande finesse et ses yeux perçant l'animaient d'une grande profondeur. Tout respirait la grâce chez elle... Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre la bouche! Là c'était autre chose... Mais, les mâles humains étaient vraiment faciles à attiser. Elle n'était pas si remarquable que ça! Si? Et d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien me faire?! Je m'en moquais complètement. La seule chose qui m'intéressait à son sujet était de la voir vite repartir!

Mais pour le moment, c'était un café à la main qu'elle revenait vers moi. L'inverse de ce que j'aurais souhaité.

"Hey! Ma belle!" l'interpella le type dont j'avais bloqué les pensées un peu plus tôt, alors qu'elle passait près de sa table.

"Quoi?" lui demanda t-elle en s'arrêtant.

"Tu veux pas t'asseoir un peu avec nous, qu'on fasse connaissance!" lui répondit-il en la détaillant de nouveau sans subtilité, ses amis gloussant près de lui.

Je vis June le regardais comme un vulgaire vers de terre et sut immédiatement que le type n'allait pas obtenir un dixième de la réponse qu'il espérait.

"Faire connaissance, hein?"

"Je peux te payer un verre si tu veux... chez moi!" ajouta t-il d'un ton assuré, alors qu'à présent le visage de la jeune femme se parait d'un sourire des plus mauvais.

" Quand tu auras du poil au menton et que tu n'auras plus besoin de tes potes pour draguer une fille, on en reparlera. Mais en attendant, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer à la poupée avec toi!" répliqua t-elle et sans attendre sa réaction reprit son chemin vers notre table.

Je fis immédiatement disparaître de mon visage le sourire qui s'y était incrusté quand je l'avais entendu répondre et la regarda avec sérieux prendre place en face de moi.

"Vraiment, tu ne pouvais pas trouver de meilleur endroit pour parler littérature!" m'assena t-elle avec ironie avant de prendre une gorgée de café.

Sans sourciller, je lui souris le plus innocemment possible, sachant pertinemment que ça ne ferait que l'agacer plus. Je commençais à trouver un certain plaisir à ce petit jeu...

*

Un quart d'heure plus tard, au milieu des piques en tout genre qui ne cessaient de fuser entre nous, nous avions finalement réussi à parler un peu de ce qui nous avait amené là. Je la voyais régulièrement s'agacer en silence à cause de l'agitation ambiante et du bruit, la forçant à hausser la voix pour s'adresser à moi et à tendre l'oreille alors que je ne faisais aucun effort pour parler plus fort. Cela m'aurait demandé d'user plus de souffle et donc d'avoir à respirer son parfum plus souvent. C'était hors de question que je le fasse.

Mes sens sentaient clairement ses nerfs à vifs et avec égoisme je me disais qu'au moins, nous étions à présent sur un pied d'égalité. Après tout je n'avais pas à être le seul à souffrir de son odeur si alléchante!

Alors qu'elle venait de me demander quel angle d'attaque je pensais le meilleur pour notre sujet, je répondais totalement l'inverse de ce que je pensais. Je voulais voir à qui j'avais à faire et à quel niveau je devrais m'abaisser pour travailler avec elle. Travailler avec un humain sur un sujet que je maîtrisais parfaitement était pire qu'ennuyeux. C'était le désagrément de repartir de zéro tous les quatre ou cinq ans depuis plus d'un siècle! Mais immédiatement, je vis ses yeux s'enflammer en même temps que ses joues... Dieu! ce que ce sang sur son visage était attirant!

"Je n'en reviens pas!" s'exclama t-elle avec colère. "Tu me prend pour quoi??? Une imbécile prise à l'université juste pour son tour de poitrine?!! C'est exactement ce qu'il faudrait choisir comme thématique si nous voulions faire quelque chose de bidon! Et tu le sais très bien! Tu me teste, ne me prends pas pour une conne!!!"

"Je n'ai jamais dit ça!" me défendis je mollement.

"Oh, mais visiblement tu le penses! Cet exposé avec toi est autant un fardeau pour moi que ça peut l'être pour toi, alors ne joues pas comme ça avec moi! Je n'ai pas l'intention d'avoir à subir plus que le minimum syndical, et encore moins de rendre quelque chose de minable! Et j'en ai apprit suffisamment à ton sujet pour savoir que ce n'est pas ton genre non plus, alors ranges tout de suite ton air supérieur avec moi!"

"Bien, alors qu'est-ce que tu propose?"

"Exactement l'inverse de cette connerie que tu viens de me débiter, et tu le sais déjà! Je..."

June n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase alors qu'une étudiante venait de se heurter de plein fouet à sa chaise, lui renversant dessus les deux tiers de sa bière. Alors que la jeune femme s'excusait aussitôt entre deux gloussement, mais en me regardant moi plutôt que sa victime, je vis June se lever de sa chaise aussitôt, écartant les bras avant d'observer les dégâts sur son t-shirt. Tentant d'en sécher une partie en frottant rageusement une serviette contre le tissu, elle reposa finalement les yeux sur moi et je sus à cet instant qu'il aurait mieux valut qu'elle n'aperçoive pas mon air amusé.

"Là, c'est vraiment le pompon! Je... Je jette l'éponge!!! Tu as gagné!" dit elle, sa voix rauque tremblant de rage, alors que la serviette qu'elle tenait m'atterrissait dessus avec colère "Je ne veux plus bosser avec toi, alors à partir de maintenant ça va être le minimum vital. Tu as un mail j'imagine?! Et bien on fonctionnera comme ça pour ces trois foutus mois!!! Je t'enverrai mon travail et tu m'enverra le tiens, point barre!"

"June..." tentais je.

" ... Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'elles peuvent toutes te trouver! Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un de si insupportable, hautain et désagréable de ma vie!!!"

"Tu devrais te calmer et respirer un peu!" lui fis je remarquer alors que j'entendais clairement qu'elle avait cessé de respirer sans s'en rendre compte, trop en colère pour cela. Je n'avais vraiment pas envi qu'elle perde connaissance au milieu de ce café! Mais contrairement à la majorité des humains que j'avais croisé ces dernières décennies, ni ma voix, ni mon regard intense n'eut d'effet sur elle...

" Vas te faire foutre, Cullen!" me répondit-elle en attrapant ses affaires et en sortant en trombe du café.

Quelle réussite! Alice allait vraiment m'en vouloir, pensais je alors que j'avais toujours en mémoire les yeux verts perçants qui venaient juste de disparaître. Je restais quelques minutes à méditer ce qui venait de se produire. Autre chose commençait à me chiffonner. Non seulement June avait un esprit imperméable à mon don et un sang aussi attirant que le plus défendu des nectars, mais quelque chose d'autre venait de me surprendre. Elle n'avait absolument pas cette réserve que les autres humains montraient toujours instinctivement en notre présence. Elle ne ressentait pas la peur que j'aurais dû lui inspirer. Elle ne sentait pas le danger dans ma présence... Si cela avait été le cas, je l'aurais ressenti aussitôt. Soit elle n'avait aucun instinct de survie, soit j'avais perdu tout trait de prédateur. Lançant un regard des plus noir à la serveuse qui avait l'intention de revenir à la charge et la voyant refaire demi tour immédiatement, je sus que je pouvais rayer la deuxième possibilité de ma liste. June Bradick n'avait juste aucun instinct de survie. Ce qui était ennuyeux quand on fréquentait un campus où se baladaient une bande de vampires...


	8. Chapter 8: Le match

**Merci les filles pour vos reviews.**

**Les personnages de Twilight sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer, pas la mienne.**

Chapitre 8: Le match

Perdue dans les profondeurs d'un sommeil agité, j'eus soudainement la sensation d'être tirée vers la réalité par un coup de canon.

Mon corps encore endormie, je refusais de me laisser réveiller par quoi que ce fut. Ce n'est pas comme si je dormais autant que je l'aurais voulu. Alors, non! On ne me priverait pas de ce sommeil bienvenu. Il en était hors de question.

Sans chercher à comprendre alors ce qu'avait été ce bruit, je me retournais lourdement dans mon lit, serrant mon oreiller contre mon visage, remontant ma couette le plus haut possible. Je ne voulais même pas imaginer à quel point il pouvait faire froid sortit de cet océan de douceur...

Alors même que je pensais pouvoir ressombrer en paix dans les limbes d'un sommeil sans rêve, de nouveaux coups sourds me parvinrent. Je grognais. Quoi que fut la raison de ce vacarme, je ne voulais rien savoir. Les voisins pouvaient se faire cambrioler, quelqu'un pouvait tomber dans les escaliers, ce n'était pas mon problème pour l'instant! Je n'avais pas eu mon compte de sommeil!

"June!!!!" entendis je une voix cristalline hurler alors que les coups sourds continuaient.

Ok, cette fois pas de doute. La raison de ce boucan diabolique m'était destiné. Mais pourquoi tant de haine? Je ne savais pas quelle heure il pouvait être, mais je savais que pour mon corps il était trop tôt pour sortir du lit un samedi matin.

"Allez vous en!" grognais je, bien qu'à ce volume personne ne pouvait m'entendre. "Je dors..."

"Il fait jour et un beau soleil, alors ouvres cette porte!" s'époumona encore une fois la voix féminine à plusieurs mètres de là. Comme si elle avait pu m'entendre...

Les coups redoublèrent et mon esprit s'éclaircissant finalement, je réalisais que c'était contre ma porte d'entrée qu'ils étaient portés et que la personne m'appelant se trouvait de l'autre côté, risquant de réveiller tout l'étage. Bordel!!!

Ne supportant plus ce bruit infernal, et franchement prête à mordre l'individu responsable de cela, je me forçais à quitter le cocon douillet de mon lit.

"Arghhhh...." gémis-je quand mes jambes nues rencontrèrent l'air froid de mon appartement.

J'allais faire un massacre, c'était certain, pensais je avec hargne quand mes pieds touchèrent le sol glacé. La lumière de l'extérieur traversait légèrement les épais rideaux de ma chambre, et elle ne semblait absolument pas très brillante. Il était encore tôt, j'en étais sûre.

Fulminant, les yeux à peine ouverts, je gagnais rapidement l'entrée de mon appartement, maudissant la fraîcheur du parquet sous mes pieds. A tâtons, je déverrouillais ma porte et l'ouvrait d'un geste sec, prête à attaquer l'odieux réveil vivant.

"Ah! Tu es enfin levée!"

Loin d'être fraîche, je posais les yeux sur mon intrus. Je ne pus retenir un nouveau grognement. Pourquoi cela ne me surprenait pas? Alice Cullen fraîche et pimpante dans mon couloir, aussi réveillée que si on lui avait injecté un stock entier de vitamines... Pas une seconde, je ne cherchais à savoir comment elle avait eu mon adresse, ou si même je lui avais communiqué sans m'en souvenir. Je ne rêvais que de mon lit...

"Tu as une tête de déterrée." constata t-elle avec bonne humeur en se frayant un chemin dans mon appartement sans que je ne l'y ai invité.

"Alice..."

"... Tu devrais foncer prendre ta douche, qu'on ne perde pas de temps."

"De temps pourquoi?" demandais je d'un ton toujours ensommeillé.

"Aller prendre l'air! Il est déjà neuf heure et demie du matin, ça serait dommage de perdre plus de temps."

"Ok. Je retourne me coucher maintenant. Rentres chez toi, Alice!"

Et sans plus faire attention à elle, je rejoignis ma chambre comme un zombie, me laissant retomber sur mon lit avec bonheur avant de remonter ma couette jusqu'en haut de mon nez.

"Tu n'as pas dormi cette nuit ou quoi?" me poursuivit la voix d'Alice.

"Cette nuit comme toutes les précédentes..." grognais je en sentant sa présence trop près de mon lit.

"Tu ne te rendormiras plus maintenant, tu le sais." m'annonça t-elle en s'asseyant sur le rebord. "Maintenant que tu es réveillée, tu ne retrouveras pas le sommeil."

"Tu veux ma mort!"

Je savais qu'elle avait raison et qu'une fois réveillée, il m'était toujours difficile de me rendormir de nouveau, mais ça ne rendait pas la perspective de se lever plus attirante. Le rire cristallin et léger d'Alice envahit la pièce à cette dernière remarque et m'empêcha de lui en vouloir trop. Il y avait quelque chose de trop irrésistible chez elle. Sa spontanéité, sa bonne humour, son énergie continue faisait d'elle une personne que, même sans le vouloir, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'apprécier énormément. Pourtant, je ne la connaissais que depuis à peine un mois...

Sentant probablement que je rendais les armes, sa petite main attrapa le rebord de ma couette et le repoussa de mon visage. Je soufflais bruyamment alors qu'elle me souriait avec amusement et me redressais finalement pour prendre une position assise.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais de tes nuits pour être si fatiguée?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu ajoutes à ton café pour être toujours si speed?" répliquais je aussitôt.

"C'est un secret." me sourit-elle.

"Comment tu sais où j'habites au fait?" me rappelais je soudainement.

"Tu me l'as dit une fois." répondit elle nonchalamment en haussant les épaules, je n'en n'avais aucun souvenir..."Mais pas de temps à perdre, il faut que tu te prépares!" continua t-elle avec excitation.

"Pour quoi au juste?"

J'avais beau connaître Alice depuis plus de trois semaines à présent, je restais suspicieuse dès qu'elle surgissait au milieu de mes journées. Ses virées shopping allaient vite finir par avoir ma peau. Elle était increvable et jamais rassasiée. Les commerçants de Cambridge devaient la vénérer comme une divinité bienfaitrice tant elle arrivait à dépenser des sommes monstrueuses sans aucun regrets... Mais là, je ne me sentais vraiment pas l'envie de la suivre. Il était réellement trop tôt pour ce genre de torture.

"Le mythique match inter-universitaire!"

"Hein?"

"Tu ne connais pas?" s'étonna Alice.

"Non"

"Je n'en reviens pas que tu ai pu te balader sur le campus toute la semaine sans rien remarquer! Tous les ans, un match de football américain est organisé entre Yale et Harvard. C'est une vieille tradition. Une des plus importantes de Harvard. Ca se passe un an sur deux à Yale, mais cette année c'est chez nous. Tout le monde sera là. C'est une grosse célébration!"

"Ca explique que tu portes la panoplie complète de la Harvard fan!" répondis je d'un ton moqueur en fixant sa casquette, son écharpe et son sweat aux couleurs de l'université. "Très chic!"

"Hum hum. Et j'en ai aussi pour toi!"

"Quoi??? Non! Jamais de la vie! Et je n'aime pas regarder le sport. Je vais rester ici et espérer que je retrouverai un brin de ce sommeil que tu as si méchamment interrompu! Tu n'as pas besoin de moi!"

"June, ne sois pas comme ça. On va bien s'amuser. On a des bonnes places. On va pouvoir tout voir, se moquer des pom pom girls et observer en détails les joueurs..."

"... Je suis sûre que Jasper appréciera ce dernier point."

"Je ne fais que regarder, Jasper me donne tout ce qu'il faut. Mais toi, rien ne t'empêche de faire du repérage." me sourit elle avec sous entendus.

"Je ne suis pas fan des sportifs."

"Emmett est déchaîné pendant ces matchs, tu vas adorer!"

Ne connaissant que de vue Emmett et Rosalie, cette nouvelle remarque ne pouvait me paraître que codée. Mais ce ne fut pas ce qui me mit la puce à l'oreille. Cela impliquait bien d'autres choses qui ne me plaisaient absolument pas.

"Attends!" la coupais je immédiatement "Tu es en train de me dire qu'il y aura toute ta famille, comme dans "Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett et... Edward"???"

"Oui, c'est ça. Et nos parents aussi. Ils adorent ce match."

"Alors, ne comptes pas sur moi. Je n'ai rien contre Emmett ou Rosalie, ou tes parents, je ne les connais pas. Mais il est hors de question que je passe la journée à proximité de ton frère!"

Alice pencha la tête sur le côté et me regarda comme elle l'aurait fait avec une enfant capricieuse. Mais ce n'était pas un caprice. Il était juste hors de question que je gâche ma journée en me retrouvant à proximité de ce type. Je l'évitais depuis plus de deux semaines, je n'avais pas l'intention d'arrêter. Le système du travail par mails, mails réduits au minimum, me convenait parfaitement. Et le savoir plusieurs fois par jour dans la même pièce que moi en cours remplissait mon quota de bonne volonté. Et visiblement le sien aussi. Quand il n'ouvrait pas la bouche et ne me regardait pas, il me devenait immédiatement plus supportable!

"Ca devient ridicule" commenta Alice.

"Vas dire ça à ton imbécile de frère!"

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'y manquerais pas. Mais vous êtes deux adultes non? Et aujourd'hui c'est jour de fête, alors vous pouvez bien faire un effort!"

"C'est hors de question!" insistais je en secouant la tête. "Et puis tu n'as pas besoin de moi!"

"Tu vas venir, tu le sais."

J'étais bien décidée, mais le regard pétillant d'Alice me donna l'impression que j'étais condamnée. Elle resterait là le temps qu'il faudrait pour me faire craquer, ni plus ni moins. Et à ce petit jeu, j'avais la sensation que je n'avais aucune chance contre elle. Elle m'aurait à l'usure. Pourquoi m'en voulait-elle tant????

*

Avec une curiosité presque moqueuse, je regardais le campus que nous traversions à vive allure. Partout, des gens passaient, affichant très visuellement leurs espoirs pour la rencontre à venir. Les couleurs d'Harvard étaient bien sûr dominantes et j'avais arrêté de compter le nombre de chapeaux ridicules que j'avais croisé le hurlant, mais celle de Yale étaient aussi bien présentes. Beaucoup d'étudiants et de personnes avaient fait le déplacement pour, et le campus était à présent réellement bondé. Comme me l'avait fait remarqué Alice un peu plus tôt, avant de ma traîner de force à cet événement, je ne savais pas comment j'avais pu ne rien voir de tout ça toute la semaine... Même la mascotte avait été décorée pour l'occasion! Ridicule!

M'entraînant à sa suite en me tenant fermement la main, je croyais bien qu'Alice avait peur de me voir fuir. Elle avait raison. Les événements sportifs m'ennuyaient au possible, et je n'avais aucune envi de devoir passer la journée à proximité de son frère alors qu'aucun cours ne m'y obligeait!

Passant deux étudiants maquillés aux couleurs de l'université, de la bière déjà dans la main, je m'arrêtais de nouveau, obligeant mon amie à stopper aussi.

"Tu sais quoi? je vais rentrer chez moi maintenant, Alice! Je crois que j'ai déjà vu le meilleur! Dans deux heures ils seront tous bourrés et ça deviendra glauque!"

Alice se tourna de nouveau vers moi et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle était tenace, mais j'étais têtue! Elle secoua la tête et me rejoignit immédiatement, se postant derrière moi.

"Arrêtes de faire ta mauvaise tête! Ca va te faire du bien! Rien de mieux qu'un tel événement pour s'intégrer à la vie d'un campus!"

"Je n'ai peut être pas très envie de m'intégrer!" lui répondis je, ingénue.

"Pas de discussions! Avances! On y est presque!"

Et sans me laisser le choix, de sa main à plat dans mon dos, elle me poussa, me forçant à me remettre en marche. Vraiment, j'aurais pu passer un bon week-end si elle n'avait pas débarqué...

Cinq minutes plus tard, nous arrivions enfin sur l'énorme parking jouxtant le stade. Je restais stupéfaite de ce que je voyais. D'énormes stands avaient été installés pour l'occasion. Nourriture, boisson, et vente de ces stupides t-shirts et casquettes que m'avait forcé Alice à enfiler. Une chose était certaine, je me fondais dans la foule dans cet encadrement.

Devinant mes pensées, Alice se retourna vers moi, toujours aussi enthousiaste.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es superbe comme ça! Ce t-shirt est moulant comme il faut et cette casquette met en valeur tes yeux! Et j'ai fait un superbe travail avec tes cheveux et ton maquillage!"

"Génial!" ironisais je "Tu sais qu'on est en février et que je gèle!"

"Ta faute. Tu n'avais qu'à accepter de porter le pull Harvard en plus. Je t'avais dit que ton manteau ne suffirait pas. Et puis, il ne fait pas si froid que ça!"

Je levais les yeux au ciel, agacée de voir que je n'arriverais de toute manière pas à faire entendre raison à Alice. Tout était toujours une source de bonne humeur pour elle. Je commençais à me demander sérieusement ce qu'elle prenait pour être toujours ainsi. Personne ne pouvait être si dynamique de six heures du matin à vingt trois heures, sept jours sur sept!

"Si tu as froid, prends toi un café!" me dit elle en me désignant un des stands.

"Non, ça va aller!" refusais je, un brin boudeuse.

Se moquant de mon attitude, Alice passa un bras autour de moi, et nous repartîmes nous glisser dans la foule du parking, à la recherche de sa famille. J'avais insisté pour qu'elle les appelle pour savoir où ils étaient exactement, mais Alice m'avait affirmé qu'elle savait parfaitement où ils se trouvaient, même si la foule était énorme et la visibilité faible. Je la suivais sans envie, jetant des regards noirs à tout ceux qui avaient le malheur de me heurter au passage. Ce n'est pas comme si j'adorais la foule!

"Ah Les voilà!" s'exclama Alice, en sautillant et en m'entraînant encore plus rapidement à sa suite.

Avant de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, je me retrouvais soudainement à l'arrêt face à un groupe de personnes identifiables entre milles. Pendant quelques secondes, mon souffle resta coincé dans ma gorge et j'étais certaine que mes yeux devaient être écarquillés... Face à moi, un couple qui ne devait pas dépasser trente cinq ans de moyenne, nous souriait. Ils étaient d'une beauté à couper le souffle, presque irréelle. Tout deux affichaient ce même teint d'albâtre que les autres membres de la famille Cullen que j'avais déjà vu, et sans même bouger une grâce infinie se dégager d'eux...

"Bonjour! Tu dois êtres June. Alice nous a beaucoup parlé de toi. Je suis Esmée." se présenta avec chaleur et une douceur infinie celle qui donc était la "mère" de cette famille un peu particulière. Prête à lui tendre la main pour la saluer, Esmée me prit dans ses bras et me serra avec douceur, laissant flotter vers moi un parfum des plus envoûtants, alors que la cascade de ses cheveux chatains me fascinaient.

"Bon... bonjour..." balbutiais je avec surprise, totalement décontenancée par cette famille et leur beauté.

"Bonjour, June. Je suis Carlisle. C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer"

L'homme aux allures de star hollywoodienne, aux cheveux blonds et au visage fin, me serra à son tour dans ses bras avec plus de retenue que ne l'avait fait sa femme, mais provoquant toujours chez moi la même stupeur. Je ne savais plus du tout comment réagir et était certaine d'avoir l'air stupide....

"Tu te souviens de Jasper?" résonna près de moi la voix de fée d'Alice alors qu'elle rejoignait rapidement son petit ami.

Je reconnus immédiatement, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et au regard ultra attentif. Il me salua poliment, presque mal à l'aise par ma présence eus je l'impression. Alice quant à elle, ne cessait de le regarder avec attention et amour, un bras autour de sa taille. Les présentations suivirent leur cour, et immédiatement Alice m'introduisit à l'autre fille de la famille, celle qui fascinait avec raison tout les mâles du campus, Rosalie. La blonde, aux allures de déesse descendue de l'Olympe, me salua froidement, visiblement plus que mécontente de ma présence. Sympathique, pensais je. Alice me lança un regard rassurant, comme pour me dire de ne pas prêter attention à l'attitude de sa soeur. Avant que je ne puisse trouver quelque chose à dire, deux énormes bras m'enserrèrent soudainement avec force, me soulevant du sol. Un léger cri de surprise s'échappa de mes lèvres et un rire tonitruant y répondit alors que je réalisais que cet accueil était celui d'Emmett Cullen. Alors qu'il me reposait au sol, je posais mes yeux sur lui, et me fit la réflexion que vraiment ce type ressemblait à un ours... un gros ours en peluche très séduisant.

"Ah! Ca fait plaisir de te rencontrer enfin!" me lança t-il joyeusement.

"De même..."

"J'ai cru comprendre que tu arrivais à faire sortir notre Eddie de ses gons en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire "ouf"! Ca te vaut directement une place dans mon cercle des personnes les plus sympathiques!" continua t-il en me souriant avec amusement.

"Oh, il a dit ça?" demandais je à présent plus moi même, avec un ton acéré, cherchant du regard le dernier membre du clan.

Immédiatement mes yeux se posèrent sur celui qui se tenait le plus en retrait, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, un air loin d'être ravi collé sur le visage.

"Notre petit Eddie a du mal avec les femmes de caractère!" continua Emmett en passant un bras autour de mes épaules.

" Emmett..." grogna l'intéressé

"Oh, je n'en doute pas." répondis je à Emmett mais sans lâcher du regard le plus jeune membre Cullen."Il préfère sûrement celles qui tombent autour de lui comme des mouches, et qui le prennent pour un dieu! Ce genre de spécimen ne réfléchit pas et dit oui à tout!"

Le rire d'Emmet se fit plus intense alors qu'Edward et moi nous affrontions toujours du regard. Ces dernières semaines sans se parler n'avaient pas vraiment apaiser la situation. Pourtant j'étais toujours restée très polie dans mes mails, pensais je avec ironie.

"C'est marrant" continua Edward d'une voix profonde et dégoulinante de cynisme. "Cette description ressemble beaucoup à celle que j'aurais donné au cercle de filles tournant autour de Mike Newton. Il ne raconte pas d'ailleurs partout qu'entre vous c'est bientôt une affaire conclue?!"

Je vis s'afficher sur son visage au cours de cette question un sourire des plus mesquins. Il était fier de sa répartie. Imbécile. Et comment savait-il cela d'ailleurs?!! J'espérais que Newton ne s'amusait pas à répandre de fausse rumeur à mon sujet alors que la seule chose que j'essayais de faire était d'être sympathique avec lui, en me retenant de l'envoyer méchamment sur les roses...

"Vous feriez un couple très assortie!" termina t-il.

Cette dernière réflexion était à l'opposé même d'un compliment, et pendant une fraction de seconde, je m'imaginais lui démolissant la mâchoire d'un coup de poing rageur..

Alors que je bouillais fortement de l'intérieure, prête à lui sauter à la gorge dès que le bras d'Emmet m'aurait lâché, j'ouvris la bouche pour répliquer sur un ton des plus mauvais. J'étais certaine que la tension entre nous était à présent visible de tous, mais cela me passait au dessus, tout ce que je voyais étant ce petit arrogant et son sourire narquois. Oh oui... j'allais le massacrer. Mais à l'instant même, je ressentis comme une vague d'apaisement, me balayant de part en part, faisant retomber en partie ma tension... C'était bien la première fois que j'arrivais à calmer ma colère de cette manière sans même en avoir envi. C'était même très étrange....

"Si on allait rejoindre nos places?" s'éleva soudainement la voix de Carlisle.

Il y eut quelques approbations et immédiatement, Emmett et Rosalie se mirent en route alors que Jasper entraînait Edward à sa suite, en le persuadant d'un regard de laisser tomber.

J'étais prête à me retourner vers Alice que je savais toujours près de moi, pour lui dire que je rentrais sur le champs, mais la voix douce d'Esmée me coupa mon élan.

"Quelque chose à manger te ferais envie, June?" me demanda t-elle avec un sourire maternelle. "Les hot dog sont gigantesques!"

"Euh... non, merci. Je n'ai pas très faim."

Etrangement, je n'arrivais pas à résister à sa douceur, tout comme l'enthousiasme débordant d'Alice avait toujours raison de moi. Cet air maternelle qu'elle portait comme une aura me donnait la sensation d'être une enfant choyée et aimée... Et cela me faisait un certain bien tout autant que cela me mettait mal à l'aise. Je ne connaissais plus cela depuis de nombreuses années...

Ayant sûrement comprit quelle envie de partir m'avait donné son plus jeune fils, elle m'entoura d'une attention toute particulière qui rendait impossible ma fuite à moins de passer pour une personne des plus rudes. Rapidement, je me retrouvais intégrée à une conversation sur la passion dévorante d'Alice pour la mode, et à quel point cette dernière aurait aimé faire de moi son cobaye pour me relooker de la tête au pieds. En moins de temps qu'il m'en fallut pour m'en rendre compte, je me retrouvais dans les gradins du grand stade, assise entre Esmée et Alice, Carlisle et Jasper respectivement à leurs côtés, alors que Rosalie, Emmett et Edward étaient assis juste derrière. Pas un mot ne fut échangé de plus avec ce dernier, mais dès le début du match, j'eus la sensation que ma nuque brûlait sous l'effet de son regard. Je ne le voyais pas de ma position, mais cette impression qu'il ne me quittait pas des yeux était plus qu'intense...

Une heure plus tard, profitant de l'interruption momentanée du match, j'avais prétexté un besoin de me dégourdir les jambes pour m'éclipser. Retrouver les toilettes au milieu de l'énorme foule m'avait semblé être le parcours du combattant, mais j'étais enfin loin d'Edward Cullen et de son attitude détestable. D'ailleurs, si ils semblaient que toute la famille de ce dernier semblait m'apprécier chaleureusement, j'avais rapidement remarqué à quel point ma présence ennuyait Rosalie. Elle non plus, ne me connaissait pas et pourtant j'étais persuadée qu'elle me détestait. Ses regards auraient pu me pétrifier si j'avais été plus timide. Elle et son frère étaient la raison principale de ma petite escapade actuelle.

"Hey! June, tu es là!!!" s'exclama à quelques pas de moi une voix que je connaissais bien.

"Angela!" m'exclamais je en voyant la jeune femme me rejoindre à la sortie des toilettes bondées.

"Tu ne nous as jamais dit que tu venais au match. Si?" me demanda t-elle.

"Non. Je n'avais pas l'intention de venir, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix en fait."

Angela haussa un sourcil interrogateur à cette dernière remarque. J'étais prête à tout lui expliquer, heureuse d'avoir retrouvé une autre personne que j'appréciais ici et me disant que peut être, je pourrais aller passer le reste du match avec elle plutôt qu'avec les Cullen. Mais l'arrivée des autres me coupa. Jessica, Ben, Lauren et Mike venaient d'apparaître bruyamment et se dirigeaient à présent vers nous. Lauren me lança immédiatement un regard noir que j'ignorais, habituée à son attitude détestable à mon égard. J'étais bien plus ennuyée par celle de Mike, qui semblait bien trop réjouie de me voir.

"June, tu es là, c'est génial!" s'exclama t-il en venant se poser à mes côtés. "On se demandait justement si tu étais dans les parages!"

"Tu te demandais..." rectifia Lauren avec ennui.

Jessica me salua à son tour avec une certaine distance, et la raison m'en était aussi très claire. L'intérêt que me portait Mike n'était pas du tout à son goût...

"Tu es venue seule?" continua Mike sans prêter attention aux autres "Tu te joins à nous? On a de bonnes places!"

"Merci, c'est gentil. Mais je ne crois pas que ce serait très polie de ma part d'abandonner les personnes qui m'ont invité..."

"Ah oui, tu es venue avec qui?" demanda Jessica avec soudainement bien plus d'intérêt.

"Alice Cullen et sa famille."

Ma réponse provoqua immédiatement un silence étrange. Jessica ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau et Mike se raidit près de moi.

"Les Cullen?" articula enfin Jessica "Ils ne fréquentent pourtant jamais personne."

"Alice est très sympathique, c'est une amie." répondis je d'un ton neutre.

"Bien sûr, ça n'a rien à voir avec la présence de son frère!"ironisa cette vipère de Lauren "Tu ne disais pas qu'il ne t'intéressait vraiment pas?"

"Edward ne m'intéresse pas. Alors ne te gênes pas, Lauren!" lui répondis je d'un même ton.

"Et si on commençait à rejoindre nos places?" proposa finalement Angela.

Je vis dans son regard que cette proposition avait pour but de couper court aux réflexions de Lauren et je lui en fus reconnaissante. Angela avait vraiment une nature en or, même si je me demandais encore comment elle pouvait supporter de telles pestes... Marchant avec eux, pour rejoindre de nouveau l'intérieur du stade, j'écoutais avec attention Ben nous parler du dernier film qu'il avait vu. Encore un film d'action dans la chine ancienne. Un genre qu'il semblait affectionné tout particulièrement. Angela levait déjà les yeux au ciel, dépassée par les goûts de son petit ami, tandis que je l'écoutais avec amusement.

"June, attends..."

La main de Mike agrippa doucement mon avant bras et me stoppa alors que les autres continuaient d'avancer.

"On ne devrait pas les suivre?" lui demandais je avec ennui alors que le groupe s'éloignait de plus en plus.

"Je voulais te parler seul à seul. On les verra plus tard." m'affirma t-il avec nervosité.

"Ok..."

Avec appréhension, je regardais autour de moi, cherchant un échappatoire à cette situation pénible. Etre seule avec Mike Newton ne m'indiquait rien de bon... Mais mon regard ne rencontra qu'une foule d'inconnue. Zut! Sans en avoir envie, je reposais les yeux sur Mike, et attendit.

"Je sais que tu n'es pas là depuis très longtemps et qu'on ne se connait pas encore très bien, mais tu vois j'ai cette sensation que si on essayait de faire plus ample connaissance, on pourrait vraiment s'entendre à merveille..."

Oh mon dieu! Cela partait vraiment mal... Il me fallait vraiment de l'aide!

"Ca ne te fais pas ça?" me demanda t-il, son visage poupon rougissant sous le froid.

"Euh... pas exactement, Mike."

"En fait, il y a cette soirée, vendredi prochain organisé par un mec de mon cours d'éco, tout le monde sera là et je me disais que ça serait sympa si tu venais."

" J'y penserai..."

"... Tu pourrais m'accompagner... Comme mon rendez-vous."

Mike me sourit avec nervosité et à la fois une certaine assurance. Merde! J'aurais vraiment dû voir ça arriver. Je soupirais discrètement, cherchant la réponse la plus claire possible sans être trop vexante.

"Je ne pense pas, Mike. En ce moment, je..."

"... Ce n'est pas grave!" me coupa t-il avec ce même sourire insupportable "Il y a la grande soirée de printemps! Tu verras, tu adoreras ça! Je suis un super cavalier."

"Mike..." essayais je de dire de plus en plus agacée alors que je voyais les choses dangereusement déraper.

"...Je peux être patient." continua t-il fièrement. "Mais pas trop..."

Oh, quel idiot. Il n'allait vraiment pas me laisser lui dire que je n'étais pas intéressée. Agacée, je détournais un instant les yeux pour trouver la bonne parade à cette horrible situation. Mais quand je tournais à nouveau le regard vers lui, ma vue se retrouva soudainement bouchée par le visage bien trop près de moi de Mike. Sans avoir le temps de réagir, la bouche de Newton s'écrasa sur la mienne, alors que sa main se posait fermement sur ma taille. Et qu'est-ce qu'il croyait faire là?!! Depuis quand "Je ne sais pas" voulait dire "fonces mon gars, fourres ta langue dans ma bouche!"??? Je manquais de m'étrangler quand, profitant de ma surprise, sa langue se faufila entre mes lèvres, se voulant probablement très sensuel. Yeurk!

Tant bien que mal, je m'écartais le plus vite possible de son visage, tapant sur son bras pour qu'il retire sa main de ma hanche. Le regardant avec dégoût et choc, je résistais à l'envie de le frapper alors qu'il affichait à présent un air ravi. Croyait-il que j'avais apprécié ça?! Visiblement, oui.

"A lundi, ma belle."

Il me fit un clin d'oeil et se détourna pour reprendre son chemin alors que je restais pétrifiée à ma place.

Un fou rire mal contenu à quelques pas de moi attira finalement mon attention, alors que je sentais la colère tendre tout mon corps de nouveau. Me tournant pour voir qui avait assisté à la scène, je déglutis. Il ne manquait vraiment plus que ça! A quelques mètres, devant un stand de boisson, Edward Cullen me tournait le dos, mais je savais pertinemment que j'étais la raison de son hilarité. Si ça le faisait tant rire, on verrait comment il réagirait quand ma main s'écraserait sur sa joue?! pensais je en le rejoignant avec colère.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, Cullen?" demandais je avec agressivité en me postant à ses côtés.

Sa tête se tourna finalement vers moi, et ses yeux dorés affrontèrent finalement les miens, alors que je voyais les coins de sa bouche remontés en un rictus amusé.

"Toi et Newton, ça a l'air d'être une affaire qui marche, hein? me demanda t-il avec sarcasmes.

"Si tu n'étais pas le frère d'Alice, je t'arracherais les yeux. Tu le sais ça?!"

"Si ça ne faisais pas tant plaisir à ma soeur que tu sois avec nous, je me serais arrangé pour que tu restes sur le parking tout à l'heure!" répliqua t-il sur le même ton.

"Ah oui? Et alors pourquoi tu me suis exactement?"

Je posais mes mains sur mes hanches et l'affrontait du regard. Je me souvenais encore très bien de la sensation de son regard sur moi pendant le match, et je trouvais cela bien étrange qu'avec tout ce monde à l'extérieur, je tombe sur lui.

"Je ne te suis pas!"

"Et comme par hasard tu te retrouves exactement au même endroit que moi? Bien sûr!"

"La vie est mal faite! Mais oui. Esmée m'a dit d'aller te chercher un café car elle trouvais que tu avais l'air gelé et que ça te ferait du bien. Et c'est ce que je fais à l'instant. Tomber sur toi et Mike roucoulant, ce n'est qu'un bonus."

Un quart de seconde, je crus percevoir comme un air de dégoût dans cette dernière phrase. En fait, cela me faisait même penser à de la colère... Mais je ne voyais vraiment pas en quoi, le fait que Mike et moi puissions être ensemble, fut une raison pour l'agacer. Il avait même plutôt l'air de s'en amuser un peu plus tôt... Mais j'avais rêvé probablement. Ce n'était que son aversion pour moi qui ressortait là dedans.

Mike n'est peut être pas..." commençais je. Mais je n'eus pas le loisir de terminer ma phrase. Un bruyant groupe d'étudiants déjà bien alcoolisés, passèrent près de nous sans me voir et l'un d'eux me heurta de plein fouet, m'envoyant valser. Est-ce que j'avais vraiment tant de mauvaise chance???

Perdant mon équilibre, je me sentis basculer vers l'avant. Juste avant de m'écraser lourdement contre Edward Cullen, ses bras me retinrent, me laissant à peine à quelques centimètres de lui. Nos visages se retrouvèrent face à face, mon souffle s'écrasant sur sa peau alors que je pouvais sentir son délicieux parfum. Je vis immédiatement ses yeux dorés se noircir en l'espace d'une seconde, avant de sentir son corps se tendre comme sous l'effet d'une nouvelle tension. Etrangement fascinéé, je n'arrivais plus à dégager mes yeux des siens, hypnotisés par son odeur, par la perfection de ses traits. Je sentis même mon coeur s'emballer. Mais l'instant ne dura que quelques brèves secondes, et aussitôt Edward me remit sur pied avec empressement, visiblement pressé de s'éloigner le plus loin possible de moi.

"Ton café!" me dit-il froidement en mettant dans ma main le café qu'il venait juste d'acheter, avant de partir avec rapidité.

Je restais sous le choc de ses dernières secondes un long instant, sentant encore la brûlure soudaine de sa main glacée effleurant la mienne quand il m'avait donné ma boisson. J'avais la sensation d'être revenue un mois en arrière quand la première fois que nous nous étions croisés, je l'avais vu se dépêcher de partir loin de moi avec dégoût... Et c'était presque blessant... Blessant?!! Non, me repris je, me sentant stupide de penser ça dun type que je détestais avec tant de hargne. Ce n'était pas blessant. Vexant, peut être... Pour que ça me blesse, il aurait fallu que cela me touche. Et rien venant de sa part, ne pouvait me toucher. Absolument rien.

Sans envie, je suivis à mon tour le chemin vers l'entrée des gradins. J'avais hâte que cette journée se termine.


	9. Chapter 9: Compromis

Chapitre neuf: Compromis

C'était ridicule. Vraiment. Que faisais je là au juste? Je n'avais pas à l'être si je n'en n'avais pas envi. Et pourtant, je me tenais bien dans ce couloir à attendre. Et j'avais une bonne idée de la raison: pression familiale!

Je soupirais profondément, et me forçait à bouger un peu pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi en restant trop longtemps immobile. Les humains n'étaient jamais si immobiles. Leurs corps n'étaient pas fait pour l'être... Je basculais inutilement mon appui de ma jambe gauche à la droite. En un battement de seconde, je pourrais me trouver à l'extérieur de ce bâtiment, pensais je avec tentation. Qu'est-ce qui me retenait vraiment? Cela me concernait, et pas le reste de ma famille. Leur avis n'avait pas valeur de devoir.

J'avais à peine formuler dans ma tête cette décision que le portable dernier cri que Rosalie m'avait offert au dernier Noël se mit à sonner du fin fond de ma poche. Je m'en saisissais immédiatement et décrochais.

"Tu ne vas nul part, Edward!" résonna dans mon oreille la voix d'Alice.

Maudite voyante! Bien sûr qu'elle savait déjà que j'allais revenir sur ma parole et partir. Elle l'avait vu... Je soupirais une nouvelle fois et lui répondit d'un ton froid. J'adorais Alice, mais à ce moment j'aurais préféré ne pas entendre sa voix.

"Bonjour à toi aussi, Alice."

"Je t'ai vu" reprit-elle "tu ne vas pas lui parler!"

"Et alors, quel drame?"

"Tu as dit que tu le ferais, rappelles toi. "

"Parce que je ne supportais plus de t'entendre me dire que je devais changer d'attitude."

"Je l'ai vu, si tu te détends en sa compagnie, vous finirez par vous en sortir plus cordialement."

"Et quel intérêt? Me torturer plus avec son odeur alors que l'on peut très bien s'en sortir en communiquant par mails?"

"C'est mon ami, Edward. Et ton attitude avec elle la fait reculer avec moi."

La voix d'Alice venait de prendre de tristes intonations, cherchant à m'apitoyer. Elle savait très bien que je détestais la rendre triste, et savait tout aussi bien en jouer. Diabolique petite fée! Elle me tenait, et le savait. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça, mettre en péril cette amitié qui la rendait si heureuse même si j'en avais très envi. Autant qu'il était difficile pour moi d'être près de June Bradick, ma soeur en était littéralement folle. Quand Alice aimait, ce n'était jamais à moitié et June faisait dors et déjà partit de sa vie... Il restait un petit détail que ma soeur, tout comme ma mère ou même Emmett, ne voulait pas aborder. Notre différence de condition. June n'était visiblement pas stupide et passer trop de temps en notre compagnie pouvait mettre en danger notre anonymat. Se contrôler en permanence n'était pas si aisé. Et si Alice se vendait sans le vouloir? Si un incident survenait? Devrions nous déménager de nouveau si rapidement? C'était bien la question qui provoquait la colère de Rosalie. Et pour une fois, nous étions plus ou moins sur la même longueur d'onde. Le fol amour d'Emmet ne pouvait pas admettre que nous admettions si près de nous une humaine de cette manière, que notre vie puisse être mise à mal par cette fille. Et avec Rosalie, ce genre d'avis était rarement gardé tout bas... Seul l'intervention d'Emmett l'avait empêché de sauter à la gorge d'Alice quand elles s'étaient disputées à ce sujet. Bien sûr, les motivations de Rosalie n'était pas si simple... Elle jalousait sans l'admettre l'intérêt que revêtait cette fille pour Alice. Et pourtant, Alice aimait Rose tout autant que chaque membre de notre famille. Mais pour la blonde, la notion d'exclusivité n'était pas une option...

"Je l'aime déjà, tu le sais." continua Alice de sa petite voix "Et si tu faisais un effort, tu pourrais aussi apprendre à l'apprécier."

"Je doute de ce point!" avouais je avec amusement.

"Parles lui, Edward. S'il te plaiiiiis."

"Très bien!" me rendis je en soupirant "Je ne bouges pas de ma position, je l'attends."

"Oh! Merci merci merci!" explosa de joie à l'autre bout du fil Alice. "Tu es le meilleur, tu le sais, hein?"

"Ne l'oublis pas."

"Bien sûr. Sois gentil! Bye!"

Je raccrochais aussitôt et rangeais le portable dans la poche de mon jean. Alice m'avait encore eu et voilà que je restais à attendre June avec nervosité. Nervosité? Rien que ce constat me rendait malade. Ce n'était plus la peur de décevoir ma famille en ne résistant pas à l'appel du sang de cette fille, je me contrôlais de mieux en mieux. Je l'avais constaté la dernière fois que je mettais retrouvé près d'elle, lors du match... Et depuis, lors de ces deux dernières semaines, j'avais sentit que mon contrôle était plus facile. Son odeur envahissait toujours mes sens, faisant remonter le venin dans ma bouche, mais j'arrivais à interdire toute pensée de meurtre à mon esprit. J'apprenais à vivre avec. Comme un alcoolique sobre... Mais quand cela allait plus loin, la torture revenait comme un boomerang. Quand elle était tombée dans mes bras, près du stade cette après-midi là, la soudaineté de la chose avait manqué de me faire perdre tout contrôle. Son corps si fragile dans mes mains... ça aurait été tellement facile, et le prédateur en moi avait immédiatement sauté sur cette occasion pour ressortir. J'étais à deux doigts de la tuer... J'avais dû fuir pour ne pas craquer... _Ou peut être était-ce plus que cela?_ me murmura une petite voix dans ma tête. Je refusais de repenser à ces autres sensations qui m'avaient submergé ce jour là. Parce que c'était ridicule. Parce que cette fille n'était rien d'autre que des ennuis pour moi. Parce que ça n'avait eu aucun sens de sentir déraper mon esprit sur la possible douceur de sa peau quand le prédateur en moi fixait avec envie sa nuque dans lequel il rêvait de planter ses dents coupantes comme des rasoirs... Parce que ça n'avait eu aucun sens non plus d'être tant agacé par la présence de Mike Newton à ses côtés, par le fait qu'il l'ait embrassé, par toutes ses pensées dégoulinantes de désirs qui peuplaient son esprit étriqué. Par le fait d'avoir été une fraction de seconde heureux de la sentir dans mes bras... Je n'avais qu'une explication à cela. Elle était ma proie désignée, comme un cru spécialement créé pour mes papilles. Et de ce fait, cela me rendait d'une certaine manière possessif à son égard. Et c'était ridicule. Malsain même! Parce que je n'étais plus un vampire traditionnel, que plus aucun humain n'était sensé représenté pour moi une proie de choix. Et que cette fille n'était pas mon casse croûte mais une emmerdeuse de taille!!!

Avec impatience, je tapotais du bout des doigts contre le mur dans mon dos. J'entendais la soudaine agitation dans la salle en face de moi. La quinzaine d'étudiants se levait, ranger leurs affaires et discuter à voix haute. Je ne pouvais pas distinguer sa voix, mais en fouillant dans les pensées des personnes présentes, je pus la voir. Calme, silencieuse... gardant une distance avec les autres. Certains des personnes présentes ne lui prêtaient plus attention. L'université n'était pas comme le lycée, les nouveaux ne présentaient jamais autant d'intérêt. D'autres, l'observaient toujours du coin de l'oeil, continuant à s'interroger sur ce mystère qu'elle entretenait en restant à distance, en ayant l'air si inaccessible. Et ça en agaçait certaines autres. Solitaire, intelligente et belle, cela présentait une concurrence pas forcément bien vue. Et malgré tout, June semblait s'en moquer royalement... Une véritable solitaire qui était pourtant tombée dans les pattes d'Alice. Et c'était en grande partie ce qui allait m'imposer cette torture.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait finalement pour laisser sortir les étudiants. La plupart étaient déjà dehors quand enfin elle sortit. Le regard perdu dans ses pensées, son esprit toujours fermé à mon don, elle refermait son manteau tout en continuant de marcher lentement.

Je me redressais prête à aller l'arrêter. Mon mouvement capta son attention et un bref instant elle leva les yeux dans ma direction. Je vis clairement ses yeux se durcirent et plutôt que de s'arrêter, elle accéléra le pas.

"June?" l'appelais je.

Elle m'ignora parfaitement, et continua son chemin avec rapidité, se frayant entre les étudiants présents. Je dû me rappeler que je faisais tout cela pour Alice pour ne pas céder à la tentation de la laisser partir. Ma soeur me ferait vivre un calvaire si je ne tenais pas ma promesse...

Agacé et tendu, je partis à sa suite, refreinant mes capacités de vampire qui m'aurait permit de la rattraper en un battement de paupière. Je me glissais alors à mon tour au milieu du flot d'étudiants qui rejoignait l'air glacial de la fin février. Je repérais sans difficulté sa silhouette qui marchait vers les larges espaces verts de cette partie du campus, désertés à cette saison trop froide. Mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas s'en formaliser. J'accélérais encore et fut à ses côtés en moins de deux secondes. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil sur le côté pour voir qui venait de la rejoindre, me vit et je l'entendis alors prendre une grande inspiration. Raide comme un piquet, elle ne cessa pas de marcher. Je ne pouvais pas nier qu'elle était tenace point de vue rancoeur. Le caractère pouvait être une qualité, non?

"Quoi?!" me demanda t-elle abruptement sans tourner les yeux dans ma direction.

"Cette situation devient ridicule" répondis je sans vraiment y croire.

"Quelle situation?"

"Les mails! On avance pas de cette manière."

Riant sans joie, June s'arrêta finalement et tourna ses yeux de biche vers moi. Je résistais la soudaine urgence de plonger mes yeux dans les siens et pendant un instant j'entendis son coeur accélérait fortement. Pourquoi cette réaction? Lui faisais je peur? Cette pensée me déstabilisa sans raison, et ce fut elle qui reprit. Comme j'aurais aimé enfin pouvoir lire son esprit...

"Ca me convient parfaitement. Ca avance bien mieux qu'en se réunissant dans ce bar bruyant! Et ça le large avantage de ne pas m'obliger à devoir te parler!" termina t-elle avec sarcasmes, un sourire aux lèvres.

"On ne va nul part là!"

"Et qui a commencé, hein?"

Je pris une profonde inspiration pour résister l'urgence de lui dire à quel point elle m'agaçait. Clairement, nous n'arriverions à rien de cette manière. Ni elle, ni moi n'avions envi de travailler ensemble. Il fallait une plus forte motivation...

"Alice!"

"Quoi, Alice?" me demanda t-elle incrédule.

"Elle pense que notre mauvaise entente se met en travers de votre amitié."

"Oh..."

Je vis ses traits s'adoucirent immédiatement à la mention de ma soeur. Je tenais là, la bonne direction.

"Elle croit que tu ne veux plus la voir depuis le match à cause de moi."

"C'est faux! Enfin..." elle ne termina pas sa phrase, probablement réluctante à admettre que notre mésentente arrivait à la faire renoncer à une personne qu'elle appréciait.

"Pas la peine d'expliquer. Je crois que je comprend parfaitement." répondis je avec sarcasmes. "Mais Alice est ma soeur, et je n'ai pas envi de la blesser. Alors si pour ça je dois faire un... effort pour travailler avec toi, et bien je le ferais."

June haussa un sourcil sceptique dans ma direction et me jaugea en silence de longues secondes. Et encore une fois, ne pas pouvoir savoir ce qu'elle pensait me frustrait au plus haut point. Ce n'est pas comme si j'appréciais déjà d'être en sa présence.

Après un long moment, elle haussa finalement les épaules. Ce qu'elle allait me dire ne l'enthousiasmait pas.

"Ok. Très bien." concéda t-elle en parlant rapidement "On essaye de nouveau, mais à mes conditions."

"Lesquelles?" demandais je avec prudence.

"Je choisis l'endroit et l'heure!"

"Très bien."

"Alors demain soir, vingt heure chez moi! Je ne suis pas disponible plus tôt."

Je la regardais, luttant pour ne pas revenir sur mes mots sur le champs et revenir au bon vieux système d'internet. Mais Alice allait tout voir. Si je refusais, elle saurait pourquoi. Luttant contre le non qui me brûlait les lèvres à l'idée d'être seul dans un appartement désert avec cette fille, je répondis la mâchoire tendue.

"Très bien."

"Génial! Comme ça si tu repars sur l'attitude d'arrogant imbuvable, je pourrais te flanquer à la porte!"

Un sourire loin d'être ingénu s'afficha sur ses lèvres rouges et j'en fus presque satisfait. Le contraire m'aurait surpris, mais cette attitude était au contraire typique de ce que je connaissais d'elle. Et à défaut de pouvoir comprendre comment fonctionner son esprit, je pouvais enfin commencer à la cerner. Elle ne cédait jamais... et je la soupçonnais d'être aussi une adepte de ce genre d'affrontement. Même si elle était profondément agacée, comme moi, j'avais la sensation que ce rapport de force avait aussi un côté jouissif à ses yeux. June n'était pas du genre à fuir la bataille. E c'était moi qui me retrouvait à céder cette fois. Pour Alice, j'allais devoir prendre ses conditions... Si seulement, elle avait conscience du danger que ma présence chez elle pouvait représenter. Il n'y aurait personne pour me distraire, aucune autre raison que ma conscience pour ne pas lui trancher la gorge. Alice avait intérêt à surveiller notre avenir avec précaution, car c'était pour elle que je me retrouvais à devoir dire oui. Et sans enthousiasme.

Ne prenant même pas la peine de me souhaiter une bonne journée, June se détourna de mon sourire forcé et reprit son chemin bien plus tranquillement que quand elle m'avait trouvé à la sortie de son cours. Je la regardais s'éloigner seule et me décidais finalement à faire demi tour. J'avais tenu parole à ma soeur, je pouvais maintenant retourner passer une journée tranquille loin de cette peste...


	10. Chapter 10: Points de vue opposés

Chapitre 10: Points de vue opposés

Les mains sur les hanches, je lâchais un soupir en jetant un dernier coup d'oeil à mon salon. Plus rien ne traînait, ni vieux t-shirt, ni magasines, ou chaussettes... Plus rien qui ne puisse être embarrassant. Mon appartement était enfin propre et rangé. Je n'étais pas en soi une bordélique, mais les cours ajoutée à une fatigue intense dû à mon manque de sommeil avait transformé mon appartement en une nouvelle version de l'apocalypse. Et pour la première fois depuis une dizaine de jours, je le revoyais sous son aspect habituel. Parfait.

Satisfaite, je me détournais pour rejoindre ma petite cuisine tout en jetant un coup d'oeil à ma montre. 19h50. J'avais fait plus vite que je ne l'avais imaginé. Mais tant mieux, cela me laissait le temps de prendre un café, et dieu sait que j'en avais besoin.

Baillant bruyamment, je me versais une large tasse de mon liquide de survie et plongeait immédiatement mes lèvres dedans. Il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre le fantasme vivant de mes camarades de cours... Yeurk! J'aurais préféré passer ma soirée sous la couette à regarder un navet à la télé. Ma vie était vraiment une blague de mauvais goût.

La soudaine sonnerie de mon portable me fit sursauter, me faisant renverser une partie de mon café sur moi et le sol...

"Merde!" jurais je en apercevant les dégâts.

Est-ce que j'avais vraiment été si mauvaise dans une autre vie pour avoir un karma si pourri??? Parce que là, je commençais à me poser des questions sur ma malchance! Avec agacement j'attrapais une éponge et nettoyais le sol, avant de me dépêcher de rejoindre mon téléphone qui ne cessait de sonner. Sans prendre la peine d'être polie, je décrochais.

"Quoi?!"

"Je dérange?" me demanda la voix d'Alice avec amusement.

"Tu viens de me faire renverser la moitié de mon café sur mon t-shirt! Merci!"

"Ca ne sera pas une perte." ajouta t-elle avec légèreté.

"Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Tu n'as pas vu à quoi il ressemblait."

Je l'entendis rire à l'autre bout du fil, comme si au contraire elle savait très bien à quoi ressemblait mon haut et était plutôt satisfaite de savoir qu'il allait finir à la poubelle. Vraiment, Alice pouvait me faire peur parfois.

"Si il est dans la veine de ce que tu portes habituellement, crois moi, ce n'est pas grave!"

"Ca veut dire quoi ça?" lui demandais je presque vexée.

"Que tes goûts en matière de mode sont aussi affligeants que ceux d'une ado mal dans sa peau! Un t-shirt noir en moins ne manquera pas à ta garde robe!"

"Il n'est pas noir!" commençais je à protester avant de me rendre compte qu'encore une fois elle avait vu juste. Etais je si prévisible? "Bon, oui! Mais quand même! Et puis le noir est sobre et va avec tout! En attendant la sensation du tissu imbibé de café brûlant contre mon ventre n'est pas des plus extra!"

"Désolée" s'excusa t-elle finalement.

"Pourquoi tu appelles, Alice?"

"Mon frère ne devrait pas tarder à arriver chez toi..."

"... et j'en saute d'impatience." répondis je avec ironie.

"Sois mignonne, tu veux? Je lui ai demandé de bien se tenir et d'être agréable avec toi, alors ne le cherche pas, ok?"

"Tu m'enlève ma seule joie là, tu le sais?"

"Je suis sûre que vous finirez par bien vous entendre si seulement tu laisses tomber l'attitude agressive."

"Je ne suis pas agressive! Je ne me laisse pas faire c'est tout. Et ton frangin n'est franchement pas monsieur convivialité." lui fis je remarquer.

"Juuunnne... un petit effort, ok? Si ça se passe mal, tu vas encore passer toute la semaine à m'éviter!"

"Je ne t'évitais pas. J'étais juste pas très en forme et je savais que dans cet état je serais incapable de te suivre, miss 100 000 volts!"

"Promets moi."

"Très bien" soufflais je de mauvaise grâce "Je serais gentille avec ton petit frère!"

"Merci. Maintenant, files enfiler autre chose. Et autre chose que du noir, par pitié!"

"Et si je restais en soutif, tu crois que ton frère se détendrait?" ironisais je encore.

"Je ne sais pas si on pourrait appeler ça, se détendre!" se mit à rire Alice "A demain, ma belle!"

"Ciao."

Secouant la tête, je raccrochais et reposais le téléphone sur la table basse. Il fallait vraiment que je retire ce foutu t-shirt le plus vite possible. La sensation devenait vraiment désagréable. Mais je n'eus même pas l'occasion de faire un pas en direction de ma chambre que la sonnerie de ma porte d'entrée résonna dans tout l'appartement. Il était déjà là! Bien sûr, pour une fois il n'aurait pas pu être en retard de quelques minutes! Vraiment, je détestais déjà cette soirée.

Ecartant une nouvelle fois le t-shirt collant de ma peau avec dégoût, je rejoignis mon entrée et ouvrit la porte aussitôt. Autant en finir avec ça le plus rapidement possible. Sans même jeter un coup d'oeil à Edward, je laissais la porte bien ouverte et fis demi tour.

"Tu n'as qu'à t'installer au salon! Je vais me changer!" lui dis je en rejoignant ma chambre.

"Bonjour quand même!" l'entendis je répondre avec sarcasmes derrière moi.

Je ne lui prêtais pas attention, et m'enfermais immédiatement dans ma chambre. Sans attendre je retirais mon haut avec impatience et le jetais au sol. Ma peau frissonna au contact de l'air frais de la pièce et je me dépêchais alors d'aller ouvrir ma penderie pour trouver quelque chose à me mettre.

"Et merde..." lâchais je encore une fois en voyant l'étant de ma penderie.

J'avais totalement oublié que j'avais lancé une machine entière de linge un peu plus tôt et que le t-shirt que je venais de ruiner était le seul propre qu'il me restait. Tout ce qui trônait encore en face de moi était soit trop classe pour une soirée de travail, soit trop léger pour la saison... Grognant de frustration, j'attrapais avec mauvaise humeur un vieux sweat marron à fermeture éclaire qui devait bien avoir une dizaine d'année et qui ne ressemblait plus à grand chose depuis. Si Alice, voyait ça, là elle aurait réellement quelque chose à dire sur ma garde robe.

Rapidement, je passais la chose sur moi, et remontait la fermeture jusqu'en haut. Au moins, je ne sentirais plus la café...

"Tu comptes aller cambrioler tes voisins dans cette tenue?"

La voix moqueuse de mon binôme m'accueillit dès que je rejoignis le salon. Je levais les yeux au ciel, lui montrant que son humour était vraiment pathétique. Son visage toujours paré d'un air moqueur, il me tourna le dos et continua à faire le tour de mon salon, les mains dans les poches de son jean. Je n'aimais pas vraiment l'idée de le voir ainsi faire le tour du propriétaire... Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, je l'observais de ma position. S'il comptait trouver un détail personnel embarrassant en scannant ainsi mon appartement, il faisait fausse route. Il n'y avait rien de très personnel ici. Je n'avais même pas affiché une photo...

Avec attention, je continuais à le suivre du regard et me retrouvais sans le savoir à le détailler finalement avec attention. Etrangement, je n'avais jamais prit cette peine avant, toujours trop en colère ou énervée à son sujet pour en avoir envi. Mais à me retrouver là, chez moi, seule en sa compagnie à attendre que l'un de nous rouvre la bouche, je n'avais plus rien d'autre à faire qu'observer son allure. Ses épais cheveux dorés, presque couleur bronze, étaient savamment laissés en bataille. Les manches de son t-shirt beige avaient été remontées sur ses avants bras, et malgré le tissu, je devinais un corps finement musclé en dessous. Quand mes yeux dérivèrent inconsciemment vers le bas de son dos, je me retrouvais à comprendre plus ou moins ce que toutes les filles du campus pouvaient lui trouver... Il avait réellement un physique loin d'être dégeu... pas dégeu du tout! Un apollon arrogant et irritant, mais un apollon tout de même...

Je relevais les yeux immédiatement quand je sentis qu'on m'observait aussi. Je venais d'être prise en flagrant délit, et alors que j'arrêtais de mordiller rêveusement ma lèvre inférieure, je ne pus empêcher mes joues de rougir sur le champs. Il ne manquait vraiment plus que ça! Maintenant qu'il m'avait surpris en train de le mater si ouvertement, il allait s'en donner à coeur joie. Affichant mon air le plus revêche, le défiant de faire la moindre remarque, je ne fus accueillit que par une expression confuse. Le visage d'Edward ne me renvoyait plus aucune moquerie, mais une intense réflexion et dans son regard je pouvais presque deviner de la frustration... Ce n'était pas vraiment la réaction que j'attendais et cela me laissait encore plus mal à l'aise.

Décidant que ce moment des plus gênants avait duré suffisamment longtemps, je détournais quelques secondes les yeux pour reprendre ma contenance.

"Tu veux boire quelque chose?" demandais je plus ou moins poliment.

"Non merci." répondit-il aussitôt de sa voix de velours.

"Très bien. Alors allons y!"

Avec nervosité, je m'installais sur mon canapé, où se trouvait mes bouquins et toutes les notes que j'avais déjà commencé à réunir pour notre dossier. Un air toujours contrit lisible sur ses traits, mais sans aucune remarque désagréable, Edward alla s'installer en face de moi, de l'autre côté de la table basse, s'asseyant au sol avec cette même grâce que je lui avais déjà remarqué. Si je n'étais pas toujours aussi mortifiée d'avoir été surprise à le détailler ouvertement un peu plus tôt, je l'aurais probablement attaqué sur le fait qu'il préfère rester inconfortablement par terre plutôt que de partager le canapé avec moi. Mais après tout peut être savait-il qu'en restant si loin de moi, je ne risquais pas de l'étrangler sur le champs dès qu'il laisserait échapper la moindre remarque désagréable. C'était futé de sa part!

*

Deux heures plus tard...

Une nouvelle fois, elle envoya au tapis ma suggestion. Est-ce qu'elle le pensait vraiment, ou le faisait-elle juste pour prendre le contre pied de tout ce que je disais?!! Ce n'était pas possible d'être si compliquée!

"Ce passage là, au contraire, sera plus parlant!" m'assena t-elle en tapotant du doigt une page du livre sous mon nez.

Assise en tailleur sur son canapé, emmitouflée dans son ridicule sweat deux fois trop grand pour elle, June était penchée dangereusement vers la table basse où se trouvait le livre que j'avais ouvert quelques minutes plus tôt pour lui désigner le passage que je trouvais pertinent de traiter.

"Ce livre traite d'une histoire d'amour contrariée, la guerre dans laquelle se retrouve propulsé le héro ne vient qu'au second plan. On ne va pas partir là dessus." répliquais je.

"Et bien à mon avis, c'est bien plus intéressant de se focaliser sur ça au contraire. Le reste est d'une banalité ennuyeuse!"

"Tu disais que tu avais apprécié le livre." lui fis je remarquer confus.

"Je sais. Et je ne dis pas que je n'ai pas aimé. Je dis juste que le thème de l'histoire entre les deux héros, n'est pas d'une grande originalité."

Elle me regarda avec conviction, totalement absorbée par notre travail. Après une longue demie heure assez étrange, où il était repérable dans l'air qu'aucun de nous n'appréciait la situation, nous avions contre toute attente finie par réussir à travailler normalement. Alice avait raison. En laissant tomber les piques, nous arrivions à coopérer bien mieux. Et depuis une heure et demie maintenant, j'arrivais même à découvrir une autre facette de la personnalité de la jeune femme en face de moi. Malheureusement, le caractère entier n'avait pas été une illusion de ces dernières semaines. Mais j'avais pu découvrir qu'il s'accompagnait d'une véritable passion pour la littérature et que pour elle, se disputer autour d'un livre n'avait rien de désagréable. Au contraire, elle semblait apprécier l'échange d'idées, la confrontation des avis... Mais pour autant, elle restait un mystère entier pour moi.

Plus le temps filait dans cet appartement, plus je sentais ma frustration s'épaissir. Ne pas pouvoir lire ses pensées, ne pas comprendre ce qui se produisait dans son esprit m'agaçait de plus en plus. Parce qu'elle ne réagissait jamais comme je l'attendais, qu'elle passait son temps à me surprendre. Je pensais pourtant être un expert de la nature humaine après tant de décennies à entendre les pensées de tous. Mais peut être l'avais je été uniquement parce que j'étais justement capable de lire les esprits. Je ne pouvais pas la saisir car son esprit m'était fermé. Et cela me donnait encore plus envie de comprendre, de découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière toutes les barrières qu'elle mettait autour d'elle, derrière cette odeur envoûtante que mes sens apprivoisaient finalement tout doucement.

Mais il y avait des instants où mon incapacité à me glisser dans son esprit étaient juste impossible à tenir. Comme cet instant où essayant de comprendre pourquoi rien de personnel ne filtrait dans son appartement, pas même une photographie, j'avais subitement entendu son coeur s'emballer. Quand j'avais tourné les yeux vers elle, j'avais trouvé les siens posés sur moi rêveusement alors qu'elle machouillait inconsciemment sa lèvre inférieure d'une manière des plus attirantes... Elle me haïssait, j'en étais jusque là persuadé. Alors pourquoi soudainement avais je eu la sensation que je ne lui était pas si indifférent que ça? Pourquoi m'avait-elle regardé ainsi? Pourquoi avait-elle rougi de cette manière? C'était tellement frustrant de ne pas comprendre...

"Le thème de la guerre l'est plus?" lui demandais je avec scepticisme.

"Je veux bien t'accorder que non pas spécialement. Mais les amants déchirés? Pitié! Pas encore."

"Tu as un problème avec ça?"

"C'est juste que tout ça c'est du bateau, de la fiction. La deuxième guerre mondiale ça c'est concret, vrai!"

"Les histoires d'amour sont bateau, c'est ça que tu dis?" essayais je de comprendre alors qu'elle soupirais une nouvelle fois.

"Ce sont juste des contes de fées pour adultes." répondit-elle en retournant se poser contre le canapé. "L'amour plus fort que tout, éternel, les âmes soeurs et tout le blabla. De la guimauve pour faire plaisir aux âmes sensibles!"

Je restais un instant choqué par cette tirade. Elle semblait avoir une dent contre les histoires d'amour et je trouvais cela plus que surprenant... pour une femme. J'avais rencontré des vampires suffisamment cyniques pour me tenir ce genre de discours, mais toujours des hommes.

"Tu ne crois pas que l'amour existe?"

"Non." me répondit-elle de but en blanc.

"Non?"

"C'est une vieux mythe pour faire croire aux gens que la vie n'est pas si pourrie que ça. Un peu comme dieu quoi! Mais la vérité, c'est qu'on est toujours tout seul au final et que la vie craint! La seule chose qui soit universelle et sur laquelle on puisse compter c'est la mort! "

Waow. Est-ce qu'elle pensait réellement tout ça? Je n'avais vraiment jamais croisé un humain si... cynique et pessimiste. Mais elle semblait y croire... Ses yeux n'avaient rien d'amusés. Ils affichaient bien autre chose que je n'arrivais pas à discerner... Il fallait que je comprenne.

"On en parlerait pas autant, tant d'écrivains n'auraient pas écrit dessus si c'était du vent, non? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais de tout les gens qui se trouvent et jurent de s'aimer?"

"Difficile à dire" répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. "Il y a les hormones. Beaucoup confondent le désir physique avec de l'amour. L'attachement aussi... l'affection. Je veux bien t'accorder que c'est une forme d'amour. Mais le grand amour? Non. Ca n'existe pas, j'en suis sûre. Les sentiments disparaissent toujours. Il n'y a rien d'éternel ou plus fort que tout là dedans! On peut toujours vivre sans l'autre..."

"C'est plutôt triste comme constat, non?"

"Ne me laisse pas briser tes illusions, si tu crois à tout ça, Eddie!" me répondit-elle d'un ton moqueur, employant le surnom qu'à mon grand agacement Emmett adorait utiliser. Etrangement, ça ne résonnait pas du tout de la même manière dans sa bouche...

"Mes convictions sont bien encrées, ne t'en fais pas pour moi!" lui répondis je sur le même ton, mes yeux fixés dans les siens.

"Alors tu y crois?"

"Je ne sais pas... Mais quand je vois mes parents, même Emmett et Rosalie ou Alice et Jasper, il m'ait difficile de douter. Je n'ai jamais vu des personnes s'aimer autant qu'eux... et je sais que ça les briserait d'être séparés. J'aime penser qu'un jour je trouverai peut être enfin la personne qui me fera ressentir la même chose..."

"Alors, Edward Cullen est un grand romantique? Ca va faire considérablement grimper ta côté de popularité ça!" ajouta t-elle moqueuse, même si ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange lueur. "Les minettes adorent ça."

"Qui t'as brisé le coeur pour que tu sois si cynique?!" demandais je de but en blanc sans même m'en rendre compte.

Je regrettais immédiatement cette question. Elle était trop brutale, trop personnelle. Ca ne me regardait pas et ça ne m'intéressait pas. Enfin... peut être que si. Peut être que ma curiosité s'accroissait de plus en plus à son sujet.

J'attendis une seconde avec inquiétude sa réaction. Mais son visage resta neutre... Ce n'était pas ça la blessure qu'elle cachait comme chaque être humain le faisait...

"Personne. On ne peut pas te briser le coeur quand tu n'y crois pas. Je n'ai jamais été dépendante de quelqu'un de cette manière et j'en suis bien heureuse. J'espère que ça va durer."

"C'est triste de ne croire en rien."

Oui, ça l'était vraiment. Savait-elle seulement à quel point sa vie était fragile et courte? Qu'elle serait finie avant qu'elle ne puisse dire "ouf"? Qu'il était trop bête de la renier ainsi alors qu'il y avait vraiment peu de belles choses sur lesquelles compter? Les humains avaient si peu conscience de la chance qu'ils ont d'être en vie... Ils ne se rendaient pas compte du bonheur que cela pouvait être d'avoir un coeur battant, vibrant, capable de ressentir tant d'émotions. Si ils savaient que certains vampires renonceraient à leur immortalité juste pour retrouver un instant ces sensations...

"Je ne crois pas en rien. Je crois au libre arbitre, au fait que l'on peut toujours mener sa vie comme on l'entend et qu'elle est le fruit de nos choix et pas d'une volonté supérieure. Je crois qu'il faut s'accrocher à ça, parce que c'est tout ce qu'on a avant de mourir."

A nouveau, je restais stupéfait de l'entendre ainsi parler. C'était tellement fataliste. Aucune personne de son âge ne parlait comme cela à moins d'être dépressif. Et elle n'avait pas l'air dépressive... Et puis, il y avait cette manière dont elle abordait la mort qui n'était pas courante. Les humains n'aimaient en général pas en entendre parler... encore moins aborder le sujet eux même sans y être obligée. Ils avaient toujours une réaction de malaise à ce sujet. Mais il n'y avait rien chez elle.

"La mort?" murmurais je presque pour moi.

"On meurt tous, non?" c'était presque drôle qu'elle me pose la question à moi, et je ne pus retenir un sourire qui n'avait rien de joyeux.

"On peut dire ça..."

"C'est la seule chose sur laquelle je puisse compter dans ma vie!" ajouta t-elle d'un ton sarcastique. "Et elle et moi on s'est croisés un peu trop souvent..."

June avait soutenu mon regard intrigué jusque là, mais alors que sa bouche se tortillait pour laisser apparaître un sourire, ses yeux affichèrent tout le contraire et elle les détourna immédiatement. Pendant un quart de seconde, j'avais vu une infinie tristesse dans son regard, une douleur profonde et retenue avec rage. Je lui laissais alors le temps de se recomposer une attitude détachée, gêné moi même par cet élan de réconfort que j'avais soudainement ressenti pour elle. Elle était finalement bien plus humaine qu'elle ne me l'avait laissé croire jusqu'à il y a quelques secondes... et c'était presque un choc après tant de temps passer à la voir se conduire comme une peste froide et rigide comme un glaçon...

"Je vais me chercher un café!" annonça t-elle subitement avant de se lever et de disparaître sans un regard.

Je restais immobile à ma place, entendant chaque son qu'elle produisait dans la cuisine, même le plus infime. Je pouvais entendre l'agacement qu'elle ressentait dans la manière dont elle manipulait la cafetière avant de la reposer sans douceur. Allait-elle bien? Que s'était-il produit dans sa vie pour qu'elle se sente le besoin de paraître si dure?

Subitement, je me mis à détester Alice. Je ne voulais pas me poser ces questions, je ne voulais rien savoir de June. C'était déjà bien assez d'être attiré par son sang comme un aimant. Si j'en étais là, c'était à cause de l'amitié de ma soeur pour cette fille! Je n'allais pas non plus me mettre à l'apprécier alors qu'à chaque fois que son odeur me submergeait j'imaginais mes dents percer sa chaire! Mais je ne pouvais pourtant plus empêcher mes pensées de converger vers cette fille que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre, de continuer à s'interroger, d'être presque inquiet pour elle... Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait enfin?!!

*

D'une main tremblante, je versais rapidement le café dans une tasse et le reposais brusquement. Je laissais ma tasse où elle était et plongeais mes yeux dedans, les mains à plats sur le comptoir. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avais prit?! De parler ainsi avec lui? D'être aussi... ouverte?! De commencer à parler avec lui de... Je crispais avec force mes mains contre le rebord du comptoir pour empêcher de penser à tout ça. C'était du passé. J'avais dépassé ça. Cela ne me faisait plus rien. _Plus rien, plus rien, plus rien_, me répétais je avec force. Et Edward Cullen plus qu'aucun autre n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir une miette. Comment avais je pu me laisser entraîner si loin par une conversation si ridicule? Et avec lui?!!

Il fallait que je reprenne mes esprits, que je me reconcentre sur le travail qu'on avait à faire et ne plus penser à tout ça. J'y arrivais bien d'ordinaire. Et pour une fois que nous avions réussi à avancer sans se disputer...

Je pris une grande inspiration, chassant loin de moi les vieux démons qui m'avaient assailli d'un coup et me dépêcha d'avaler une gorgée de café. Je me sentais déjà un peu mieux.

Je gardais ma tasse dans ma main, et me retournais pour aller rejoindre de nouveau le salon en espérant qu'Edward ne me prenait pas à présent pour une folle. Mais je n'eu pas besoin d'aller jusque là. Il venait de rejoindre l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, son manteau sur les épaules...

"Tu pars? Mais on a pas fini?"

Je le regardais avec étonnement et remarqua immédiatement la tension de son visage, la raideur de son corps, ses yeux reflétant une nouvelle agitation intérieure.

"Je dois y aller." répondit-il d'un ton froid "Emmett m'a appelé, il est tombé en panne dans le centre, il a besoin que j'aille le chercher."

"Ah... ok... Et on fait comment pour..."

"... On a qu'à traiter les deux thématiques." répondit-il avec empressement. "Je dois y aller. Au revoir."

"Et..."

Mais je n'eus pas l'occasion de finir. Edward avait déjà franchit la porte d'entrée et était partit sans un autre mot. Bon sang, ses sauts d'humeur me donneraient presque le tournis! Il ne m'avait même pas laissé le temps de savoir si on reprogrammerait une séance de travail bientôt où si on en revenait à notre ancien système. Un vague pressentiment me répondit que le vieux système venait sûrement d'être réinstaurer à l'instant. Je restais perplexe... Certes, j'avais été plus qu'étrange avec lui il y a quelques minutes, mais pas de là à lui faire peur à ce point quand même. Si?


	11. Chapter 11: Changeons d'avis

Chapitre 11: Changeons d'avis...

"Quelqu'un s'est levé du mauvais pied ce matin?"

Mon meilleur allié caféiné dans une main, je relevais un regard de tueuse en direction du blondinet qui pensait avoir fait un trait d'humour bienvenu. Il était onze heures mais il aurait tout aussi bien pu être sept heures du matin vu mon état de fatigue. Mes insomnies n'allaient pas en s'arrangeant et une petite voix dans ma tête commençait à me dire qu'il allait être temps d'aller voir un médecin si je ne voulais pas finir en zombie. J'étais familière de ces périodes d'insomnies. J'en avais connu d'autres et j'espérais patiemment que celle ci passerait d'elle même. Mais pour le moment, c'était tout l'inverse. Et nul doute que mon état de nerfs en était à l'origine et qu'inversement ma fatigue aggravait cet état de nerfs. Il n'y avait pas de cercle plus vicieux que celui-là! Toujours est-il que la simple présence de Mike Newton suffisait à me faire grincer des dents. Alors ses réflexions à deux ronds...

"C'est vrai que tu as vraiment une sale tête, ce matin! Pourtant il est déjà onze heure!" ajouta Jessica avec un sourire compatissant.

Mes yeux se tournaient immédiatement vers la blonde, prête à mordre. Le sourire pouvait faire illusion, mais j'avais très bien ressenti le ton presque réjouit dans l'intonation de sa voix. Depuis mon arrivée en janvier dernier, j'avais apprit que Jessica était une bonne actrice, mais que sa voix pouvait trahir ses pensées si on y prêtait attention. Elle affichait toujours avec moi cette attitude amicale, mais je ressentais clairement son hostilité. Cette hostilité avait une raison: Mike Newton! Comme si j'étais le moins du monde intéressée par lui. Mais cela suffisait pour devenir LA personne à tenir à l'oeil pour miss Stanley. Et ce matin, je n'avais aucune envi de dealer avec sa concupiscence.

"C'est sûr que..." commençais à répliquer avec morgue.

"... Si on commençait à rejoindre l'amphi, June? Ca va bientôt être l'heure." me coupa avec impatience Angela.

Angela. Un véritable ange. Elle portait son nom comme un gant. De tout le petit groupe dans lequel je gravitais depuis mon arrivée, elle était réellement la seule avec qui j'avais créé des liens forts. Et elle, avait de son côté, très bien apprit à reconnaître mes humeurs et quand il devenait dangereux de me laisser parler ouvertement. Et nul doute qu'elle préférait éviter de me voir sauter à la gorge de Jessica... Pourtant j'étais certaine que l'esprit lubrique de Mike aurait adoré assisté à une bataille entre nous. Yeurk...

"Ouais... allons y." acquiesçais je en détournant les yeux de Jessica..

"Je vous accompagne!" s'exclama Mike immédiatement à mon plus grand désespoir.

"Mais on a cours à l'opposé..." commença Jessica.

"Ca commence dans une demie heure, on a le temps!"

Leur ayant déjà tourné le dos, je ne pus m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, voyant le sourire amusé d'Angela à mes côtés après ce geste. Elle savait très bien que j'étais plus que consciente de l'attitude se voulant séductrice de Mike et de la jalousie maladive de la blonde qui l'accompagnait. Et que cela me laissait froide, au mieux agacée. J'aurais tout autant préféré faire le chemin seule avec Angela. Mais le monde était mal fait, ce n'était pas une découverte!

Renvoyant un sourire à Angela, je reportais mon attention sur mon café, pressée de le terminer avant de repartir pour une heure de cours. C'était mon breuvage de survie, ma bouée de secours, mon dieu! Sans, je savais que je finirais la tête la première sur ma table. Et tant pis si cela me rendait encore plus nerveuse!

"Hey! Les filles!" retentit de nouveau la voix de Mike.

Immédiatement, je sentis le bras de Mike venir entourer mes épaules alors que son autre bras en faisait de même avec Angela, laissant Jessica seule derrière. J'imaginais déjà son visage fulminant...

"Vous êtes au courant pour le week-end au lac Tamaho, hein? On part samedi à l'aube. "

"Tu en as parlé toute la semaine, Mike." lui rappela doucement Angela.

"Alors? Vous vous joignez à nous?"

"Ben veut venir, alors je suis." acquiesça Angela.

Aussitôt le visage poupon de Mike se tourna vers moi, ses yeux bleus luisant d'espoir. Eurgh... J'avais totalement oublié cette histoire. J'avais savamment évité le sujet jusque là mais je me retrouvais coincée pour de bon.

"Euh... honnêtement, Mike, je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas très fan du camping..."

"On ne va pas camper. On va occuper le chalet de mes parents!"

Oh, dieu, était-il vraiment obligé de démolir tous les arguments qui me venaient en tête?! Je savais qu'un week-end loin de Cambridge après deux mois intenses de cours ne me ferait que du bien. Mais l'enthousiasme que présentait Mike avait tendance à me faire plus que peur... Je me souvenais encore trop bien du baiser forcé du match, un mois de cela. Et je n'avais pas vraiment envi d'une séance de rattrapage, coincée avec lui en pleine nature.

"Ah... ça paraît très tentant..." commençais je en cherchant mes mots "mais, je ne pense pas. J'ai encore pas mal de choses à travailler. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je décline."

"Quoi? Mais c'est juste deux petits jours, et t'aérer un peu te feras du bien!" argumenta Mike. "Ca va être fun!"

Je jetais un regard vers Angela, lui demandant silencieusement son aide. Je savais qu'elle souhaitait que je vienne, que nous ayons l'occasion de passer un peu de temps ensemble en dehors du cadre universitaire, et que je lui tienne compagnie pendant que Ben jouerait aux hommes des bois en compagnie des autres garçons. Mais elle savait aussi à quel point je craignais une trop grande proximité avec le trop collant Mike... et sa bouche baladeuse.

"Voilà notre amphi!" s'exclama t-elle pour attirer l'attention de Mike et lui faire comprendre qu'il était temps de nous laisser. "C'est gentil de nous avoir accompagné."

Dieu bénisse Angela!!!

"Oh... très bien... June, si tu changes d'avis, il n'est pas trop tard. N'hésites surtout pas!"

Je forçais un sourire envers Mike, et vit les yeux de Jessica briller encore de satisfaction à l'idée que je ne serais pas là avec eux ce week-end. Si en plus je pouvais illuminer son week-end, alors je faisais une action charitable en ne venant pas, non?!

Alors qu'Angela restait pour un peu parler avec cette dernière des détails de ce voyage, je rejoignais la poubelle la plus proche, en face de l'entrée de l'amphi, et y jetait mon gobelet vide. Je sentais déjà les effets bienfaiteurs du café noir sur mon système nerveux. Je n'allais pas m'endormir dans la prochaine heure, c'était déjà ça!!!

Absolument peu pressée de retourner rejoindre les autres, je prenais tout mon temps, espérant plutôt qu'Angela me rejoindrait seule. Ca ne serait pas poli si je restais à l'attendre près de la porte plutôt que d'aller dire au revoir aux autres, non?

Retenant un soupir, je tournais la tête instinctivement vers l'autre côté du couloir menant à l'amphi. Immédiatement, je sentis mon coeur se mettre à battre plus vite, mes yeux venant de se poser sur une silhouette qui m'était à présent plus que familière. Mon humeur déjà peu glorieuse chuta aussitôt. Comme à chaque fois que j'avais le malheur de le voir à un cours... Sans même avoir à me forcer, mes yeux se froncèrent et je le dardais d'un regard peu sympathique.

Nous nous étions pas adressés un mot depuis notre séance de travail chez moi deux semaines plus tôt. Enfin, IL ne m'avait pas adressé un mot depuis cette soirée là. J'avais d'abord prit sa sortie de chez moi à la légère, préférant me dire que son excuse était réelle et que ça n'avait rien à voir avec moi. Mais dès le lendemain, son attitude m'avait confirmé que son histoire avait été bidon. Ca avait à voir avec moi. Et je ne savais vraiment pas ce que j'avais pu faire cette fois. J'avais été polie avec lui, comme Alice me l'avait demandé. Du moins, civilisée... Et je l'avais été le lendemain quand j'avais tenté de savoir si nous allions retravaillé bientôt. Mais tout ce que j'avais obtenu était une attitude froide, tendue, cette voix qui semblait si pressée de me voir partir. Et ce "je t'enverrai un mail". Bon, j'avais bien saisi qu'il ne m'appréciait pas. Je n'étais pas idiote. Mais là, c'était un peu hors de proportion! Et cela avait tendance à me remettre hors de moi très facilement. Bien sûr, le manque de sommeil ne m'aidait pas sur ce point!

J'avais la sensation d'être devenue une maladie contagieuse sur patte. A chaque cours que nous avions en commun, il s'asseyait le plus loin possible de moi et se dépêchait toujours de sortir avant que j'ai même eu le temps de me lever de ma place, comme si respirer le même air que moi était insupportable... Je grinçais des dents. Cette attitude commençait sérieusement à me sortir par les yeux! Et pour ne rien arranger, je me retrouvais sans arrêt piégée par la sensation qu'il m'observait sans cesse quand nous étions en cours. Mais à chaque fois que je tournais les yeux, rien. Et ce n'était pas seulement dans ces moments là, même hors des heures de cours, quand il n'était pas là... Je devenais folle. Je n'avais pas d'autre explication. Folle et profondément énervée. J'allais peut être devoir chercher un substitut au café avant d'exploser littéralement...

En m'apercevant, Edward Cullen marqua une brève hésitation mais reprit très vite son attitude détachée, détournant les yeux de moi. Et c'est à cet instant que l'idée la plus stupide au monde me prit. Il n'y avait pas pire, plus insupportable, plus désagréable et arrogant que Cullen! Alors deux jours près de Mike Newton, ça ne pouvait être qu'une sinécure, une bouffée d'air frais!

"Mike!"

Le son de ma voix me surpris presque autant que les trois autres étudiants près de moi. Immédiatement, Jessica me fixa avec suspicion, mais je l'ignorais. Ma décision était prise.

"En fait, je pense que je vais venir. Ce week-end tous ensemble, c'est une bonne idée. Ca me fera du bien de m'éloigner un peu d'ici!" dis je avec un enthousiasme feint. "J'ai besoin d'air."

Je vis Mike ouvrir la bouche avec surprise, ne s'attendant plus à un changement de cap si soudain. Du coin de l'oeil je vis Angela me regardait avec suspicion, avant que son regard ne se tourne vers l'entrée de l'amphi puis de nouveau vers moi. Je ne cillais pas et écoutais Mike se réjouir sans pour autant vraiment lui prêter attention. Mon esprit fulminait toujours contre le benjamin de la famille Cullen.

Finalement, Jessica n'y tenant plus, Mike et elle nous laissèrent pour rejoindre leur propre bâtiment. Nonchalamment, je me retournais en direction de mon amie qui m'observait toujours avec curiosité.

"On y va?" lui demandais je avec précipitation.

"Bien sûr." répondit-elle, marchant à mes côtés vers l'intérieur de l'amphi "Alors?"

"Alors quoi?"

"June...."

Ignorant ce qu'elle tentait de me faire cracher, je traversais rapidement le petit amphithéâtre, allant rejoindre nos places habituelles. Angela s'installa près de moi et reprit.

"Tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi ce brusque revirement d'avis à propos de ce week-end?"

"Je me suis dit que finalement ça ne pouvait pas me faire de mal!"

"Et ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'Edward Cullen était à quelques pas de là quand tu t'es décidée et qu'à présent il semble furieux?"

Je tournais aussitôt les yeux vers Angela. Elle devenait un peu trop perspicace à mon goût, là! Et en quoi ce que je faisais pouvait rendre furieux Edward?! Il faudrait encore qu'il ait écouté ce que j'avais dit à Mike.

"Je ne vois pas en quoi ce crétin pourrait avoir quoi que ce soit à voir avec ma décision! Et encore moins pourquoi il serait furieux!"

"Bien sûr..." ironisa Angela "En attendant, il n'a pas eu l'air d'apprécier la nouvelle!"

Je suivis immédiatement le regard d'Angela pour rencontrer les yeux dorés d'Edward... qu'il détourna aussitôt. Effectivement, il avait l'air tendu et peu commode. Mais en même temps ça n'avait rien de bien différent de ces deux dernières semaines. Je haussais les épaules.

"Je ne crois pas que ça ait de rapport! Cullen à juste un balais coincé dans les fesses!!! Et il ferait bien de se détendre un peu avant que ça ne devienne chronique! Si c'est pas déjà le cas d'ailleurs!"

"Tu es vraiment remontée contre lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour te mettre dans cet état?" s'amusa Angela.

"Rien d'autre que de me prendre pour une idiote en se comportant comme un emmerdeur. C'est déjà pas mal pour une seule personne!"

"Pour quelqu'un qui ne prête jamais attention à personne ici, il a fait fort pour une première avec toi!"

J'observais mon amie et vit immédiatement son sourire se transformer en un rire discret que je ne pus m'empêcher de suivre. J'avais toujours pensé être une personne peu sociable, mais Cullen me battait haut la main sur ce point. Il avait visiblement de sérieuses issues à régler. Et je n'appréciais pas vraiment d'être son cobaye en la matière. La prochaine fois que je verrais Alice, je lui glisserais discrètement à l'oreille de penser à envoyer son frère consulter un psy pour son problème de multiples personnalités. Il y avait des thérapies pour ce genre de choses, non?

Alors que le cours commençait finalement et que tous étaient déjà concentrés sur le discours du professeur, je sentis de nouveau cette impression d'une paire d'yeux fixée sur moi avec intensité. Je tournais aussitôt la tête dans cette direction et rencontrais une nouvelle fois le regard d'Edward. Il n'avait pas détourné les yeux aussi vite cette fois, mais je fus pour autant incapable de déchiffrer ce qui pouvait se passer derrière ce visage de marbre. Je ne savais pas quel était son problème à mon sujet, et il semblait que je n'allais pas deviner de si tôt....

De toute manière, je m'en moquais...

Vraiment...


	12. Chapter 12: Le plan

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me donnent vraiment envie de poursuivre cette fic. C'est toujours une bonne chose de connaître votre avis sur le chapitre et l'évolution de l'intrigue. N'hésitez surtout pas à me faire part de vos avis, ça peut toujours me donner des idées...**

**Les personnages de Twilight sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer, June la mienne.**

* * *

Chapitre 12: Le plan

"Franchement, c'est plus possible là!"

La voix habituellement si apaisante de Jasper venait de résonner avec force dans le large salon. Immédiatement, toute activité cessa et plusieurs pairs d'yeux se tournèrent vers l'ancien militaire. Il n'y avait peut être que moi qui n'y prêtais pas attention. J'avais bien d'autres soucis en tête, et pour une fois en près d'un siècle, les pensées de mes proches ne me parvenaient plus vraiment... Mon propre esprit était trop encombré pour remarquer ceux des autres.

"Un problème, mon frère?" demanda Emmett qui enserrait toujours Rosalie dans ses bras, confortablement assis sur le canapé.

"C'est à cause d'Edward." annonça Alice de sa voix cristalline.

Immédiatement, alors que je venais d'entendre mon prénom au milieu de mes pensées confuses, je relevais les yeux pour les poser sur mes frères et soeurs. Emmett et Rosalie m'observaient avec attention, alors que Jasper semblait prêt à exploser. Seule Alice affichait un sourire réjouie, caressant avec douceur les cheveux de son compagnon pour l'apaiser.

"Quoi?" demandais je aussitôt.

"Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose. Ca fait deux semaines que tu bouillonnes et envois des ondes insupportables. Je n'arrive plus à absorber tout ça!" me répondit Jasper la mâchoire contractée. "Quand ce n'est pas la colère, c'est la confusion, l'agacement et j'en passe. Ca me rend dingue!"

Vivre aux côtés d'un vampire doué d'empathie était finalement aussi difficile que de vivre avec moi. Si je pouvais tout savoir des pensées des gens qui m'entouraient, personne n'était capable de cacher la moindre émotion à Jasper. Il les absorbait toute comme si elles étaient les siennes, et malheureusement cela pouvait parfois s'avérer terriblement difficile à contrôler pour lui...

"Shhhh..." murmura Alice avec douceur à l'oreille de sa moitié. "Détends toi. Edward a juste du mal à admettre quelques petites choses."

Une nouvelle fois je vis le sourire amusée de ma soeur et son ton tout aussi moqueur. Je savais que depuis ces deux dernières semaines, elle m'observait avec attention, et je n'avais pas de doute qu'elle consultait mon avenir avec tout autant de régularité. Et pour autant, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle pouvait avoir perçu. Elle gardait son esprit parasité par des sujets sans importance, pour m'empêcher d'y voir clair.

Agacé, je fronçais les sourcils en la fixant avec intensité. Qu'insinuait-elle au juste?!

"Ha ha! Je suis sûr que ça a un rapport avec ce bâton de dynamite de fille!" s'exclama Emmett avec bonne humeur. "Elle t'a encore explosé à la figure parce que tu n'as pas été gentil avec elle, Eddie?" continua t-il avec un air moqueur.

"Ca ne serait pas surprenant! Cette fille est une boule de nerfs..." acquiesça Jasper.

"Je l'imagine essayait de te frapper de ses petits poings sans force, ce serait à mourir de rire! Mais un caractère comme ça, ça a aussi de sacrés avantages en nature, si tu vois ce que je veux dire!"

Immédiatement, Rosalie envoya un coup de poing dans le bras de son homme, ayant comme tout le monde saisi la référence sexuelle de la remarque. Emmett s'était tût à présent, mais je pouvais encore lire dans son esprit la suite de cette remarque et à quel point il aimait faire l'amour avec sa femme quand celle-ci était en colère. "_Explosif, Eddie. Explosif"_ commenta t-il intérieurement. Je lui répondis par un regard dégoûté quand ses commentaires commencèrent à s'accompagner de souvenirs bien visuels... J'en savais déjà assez sur leur vie intime, je préférais m'épargner les images.

"Franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi on fait tout un foin de cette fille. Ce n'est qu'une insignifiante humaine comme les autres. Et vous mettez tout les deux en danger notre couverture ici en l'approchant de si près!"

Le ton froid et tranchant de Rosalie ne m'échappa pas. Je pouvais comprendre sa peur au sujet d'être démasqué et de devoir repartir si tôt vers une autre destination. Mais je distinguais aussi clairement quelque chose qui était plus du ressort de la jalousie. Rosalie ne pouvait supporter qu'une femme puisse attirer plus d'attention qu'elle...

"Si elle devenait un danger pour notre secret, je le saurais tout de suite." répondit calmement Alice.

"Tes visions ne sont pas à 100% sûres!"

"Elle sont rarement fausses. Et pour le moment, June ne représente pas une menace! Il n'y a que pour Edward que sa présence est si... compliquée!"

Alice me regarda en prononçant ces derniers mots. Je savais que tous avait comprit dans cette allusion que le sang de la jeune femme était juste trop dur à résister pour moi, et que s'en était une épreuve difficile. Mais je voyais plus clair qu'eux, et je pouvais lire aisément dans l'esprit d'Alice qu'elle ne faisait plus vraiment référence à cela. Pour elle, l'histoire du sang si doux de June n'était plus une préoccupation. Autant que cela puisse encore me torturer d'y résister, elle était persuadée que je ne la tuerai pas et que j'y résisterais avec de plus en plus d'aisance...

"_L'éviter et ne plus lui adresser la parole ne va pas faire disparaître tout ce qui t'envahit l'esprit, Edward."_

Les autres avaient déjà reportés leur attention ailleurs, mais Alice venait d'engager en silence la conversation que je refusais d'avoir avec elle depuis deux semaines. Je continuais de la fixer sans rien dire, me forçant à croire que je ne voyais pas de quoi elle parlait.

"_J'ai vu ce qui s'est passé ce soir là, chez elle. Tout se déroulait bien... Pourquoi tu es parti comme ça, hein? Ce n'était pas de la colère contre elle ou une soif trop forte pour y résister, Edward. Je le sais."_

A cela je haussais les épaules encore une fois.

"_Elle t'intéresse plus que tu ne veux bien l'admettre. Elle t'intrigue maintenant..."_

"Je vais prendre l'air!" dis je soudainement à voix haute.

En dehors d'Alice, personne ne prêta vraiment attention à ma sortie. Jasper en était même soulagé, heureux d'être à l'abri de mes émotions quelques temps. Mais Alice n'allait pas me laisser...

Alors que je m'étais mis à courir, rejoignant en un battement de coeur la lisière de la forêt, je la sentis sur mes talons. Elle me suivit dans ma course en silence pendant un certain temps, jusqu'à ce que je décide de finalement m'arrêter.

Assise avec grâce sur une branche d'un arbre, elle me regardait avec douceur alors que je marchais à présent de long en large, l'esprit en ébullition. J'étais fatigué de penser à June...

"Alice, tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour moi?" lui demandais je brutalement.

Elle me fixa et soudainement je vis ses yeux devenir immobiles et son regard se figer. Elle avait une vision. Elle savait ce que je voulais lui demander... J'y pensais depuis la veille avec une force qui me déroutait moi même...

"Et pourquoi je ferais ça?" me demanda Alice avec espiéglerie en rouvrant les yeux. "Elle veut aller à ce week-end, Edward."

"Ca n'a pourtant pas l'air d'être son style!" répondis je de mauvaise foi.

"Qu'est-ce qui te gêne dans le fait qu'elle y aille même si ça ne lui ressemble pas?"

Alice me fixa avec un large sourire. Je savais qu'elle piétinait de joie de me voir ainsi admettre que je n'étais pas si insensible au sort de sa nouvelle amie... Et j'avais beau vouloir l'être, je savais depuis la dernière soirée que je ne l'étais plus. Ce que je ne comprenais pas c'était cette colère que j'avais si soudainement ressenti en la voyant accepter d'accompagner ses amis à ce week-end en forêt. J'avais vu dans les esprits des autres la surprise. Elle leur avait dit non juste avant mon arrivée... Et Mike Newton... son esprit à lui s'était aussitôt emballé dans une explosion de joie et de fantasmes débordants... J'avais juste eu envi de lui arracher la tête sur le champs pour ne plus entendre ses pensées lubriques au sujet de June...

"En dehors d'Angela, ce ne sont pas ses amis. Tu le sais. Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée pour elle de passer deux jours en compagnie de personnes qui ne l'apprécient pas."

"Ou qui l'apprécie trop à ton goût! Mike Newton est intenable depuis qu'elle a dit oui." ajouta Alice, en sachant qu'elle tirait sur la bonne corde.

Je me forçais à rejeter loin de moi la colère que cette idée m'insufflait, sentant tout mon corps se tendre et un grognement monter dans ma gorge. Je préférais encore éviter le sujet.

"Tu vas l'empêcher d'y aller, oui ou non?!" demandais je à ma soeur avec impatience. "Proposes lui un week-end shopping ou quelque chose dans le genre!"

"Je pourrais en effet. J'avais très envie d'aller passer un week-end à Boston. Mais, je ne vais pas la priver d'un bon week-end qu'elle a choisi sans une raison valable!"

"Alice..."

"Avoues qu'elle t'obsède de plus en plus. Je sais que tu passes ton temps à l'observer quand tu crois qu'elle ne te vois pas, et que de ne pas comprendre ce qui se passe dans son esprit te rend dingue. Ce n'est pas vraiment être indifférent ça!"

C'était vraiment un cauchemar, Alice. Vivre jour après jour avec une voyante ne laissait vraiment aucune place au secret! Et je n'étais pas spécialement fier de mon attitude ces derniers jours. J'avais la sensation de m'être transformé en une sorte de psychopathe... Un vampire psychopathe qui passait des heures à épier les moindres faits et gestes d'une insignifiante petite humaine! Pathétique, vraiment! Et ma soeur savait tout de ça. Peut être même qu'elle savait que j'avais été sur le point un jour d'aller observer June chez elle... Mais ça devenait plus fort que moi. June Bradick devenait une sorte de mystère agaçant qu'il me fallait percer pour comprendre chacune de ses réactions, chacun de ses mots... ce qu'elle pensait... C'était réellement frustrant! Ajouté au désir puissant de la vider jusqu'à la dernière goutte de son sang et j'étais réduit à une misère absolue par cette fille...

"J'ai juste besoin de la comprendre..." admis je en me détournant de ma soeur.

"Hum... Ca n'explique pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas la voir passer ce week-end avec les autres!"

Bon sang! Mais elle ne lâcherait jamais rien! Maudite petite fée!

Prêt à répliquer sur un ton peu sympathique, je me tournais de nouveau vers ma soeur. Mais encore une fois, Alice avait pris les devants. Sautant avec grâce de sa branche, elle se tint devant moi avec un large sourire et m'annonça avec empressement.

"Très bien, très bien, très bien! Je vais l'empêcher d'aller faire ce camping avec eux, Edward! Mais pour une seule raison! Voir comment les choses vont évoluer entre vous deux."

"Il..."

"... Tu ne pourras pas rester loin d'elle indéfiniment!" me coupa t-elle "Je peux le voir. Et je sens que tout ça va être délicieux!"

"Je veux juste comprendre, Alice." précisais je alors que je voyais déjà les pensées d'Alice s'emballer.

"Bien sûr, bien sûr. Comprendre..."

"Et je n'ai pas besoin de passer du temps seul avec elle pour cela!" ajoutais je pour contrer encore une fois ses pensées "Lire tes pensées à son sujet devrait suffire!"

"Pour le moment." précisa t-elle le regard mutin. "Ca ne durera pas. Il t'en faudra plus un jour!"

Alice aimait s'exprimer mystérieusement. Cela ne me gênait généralement pas. Mais cette fois, j'étais de nouveau incapable de lire les pensées qui avaient amené cette affirmation. Ma soeur s'était mise à lister les différents magasins de Boston dans lesquels elle entraînerait la pauvre June...

"Comment tu vas t'y prendre pour la convaincre?" demandais je en décidant de laisser de côté ses dernières affirmations.

"Je vais lui faire miroiter un week-end de débauche et de fun loin de Cambridge!"

"Et ça va fonctionner?"

"Mieux que tu ne le crois! La perspective de rester coincée trop près de Newton va jouer en ma faveur."

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en apercevant dans l'esprit d'Alice les images de ce qui allait se produire dans plus d'une heure. Alice n'aurait même pas à insister tant que ça... June n'aimait pas le shopping, mais visiblement elle le préférait à des heures en tête à tête avec Newton... Et cette idée me réjouissait bien plus qu'elle ne le devrait...

"Bien, je vais me changer alors! J'ai hâte d'y être!"

Se frottant les mains avec enthousiasme, les yeux pétillants, Alice m'adressa un dernier sourire avant de disparaître aussi vite que l'éclair au milieu des bois. J'étais seul à présent et j'avais obtenu ce que je voulais.... Et maintenant quoi?


	13. Chapter 13: Même sous la torture

Chapitre 13: Même sous la torture

"Non, non, non... Plus de shopping, plus de magasin! Stop!"

C'était le cri du coeur, celui qui venait du plus profond de mon être. Je ne m'étais jamais considérée comme une petite chose délicate, mais là j'allais m'effondrer si je devais me traîner dans un magasin de plus! Littéralement!

Sans suivre Alice, je m'écroulais sur le banc le plus proche au milieu de l'avenue bondée, les bras chargés de sacs. Je ne pouvais même plus sentir mes pieds! Mes pauvres petits pieds torturés par des heures de marche au milieu des plus grands magasins de Boston avaient probablement doublés de volume. Et en plus il faisait froid! Mais je préférais encore me geler les fesses sur ce banc que de repartir pour un round de "faisons chauffer la carte bleue"! D'ailleurs, je commençais sérieusement à m'interroger sur ma santé mentale pour avoir accepter de suivre Alice dans ce périple bostonien... Le week-end camping avec Mike et les autres aurait finalement peut être plus sain... Il n'y a pas de boutiques en plein milieu des bois... Mais rien que de penser à Mike, je me rappelais sur le champ pourquoi j'avais dit oui sans hésitation à la proposition d'Alice. J'avais juste oublié que je ne carburais pas aux mêmes substances qu'elle...

"Oh! J'aperçois Chanel là bas!" s'excita à nouveau Alice en sautillant sur place. "Il y a ce petit sac que j'ai vu sur internet l'autre jour. Une tuerie! Il me le faut absolument! Lèves toi!"

"C'est toi qui me tue, Alice, là! Je ne peux plus bouger un orteil! Ca fait des heures. J'ai même perdu le compte du nombre de magasins que tu as dévalisé..."

"Tu rigoles? On a pas fait un tiers de ce que j'ai prévu!"

"Hein????" m'étranglais je. "Tues moi tout de suite, Alice. Je ne peux plus là! Ce n'est pas possible qu'il reste encore un magasin de vêtements que l'on est pas fait!"

"Il reste les chaussures, June! Les chaussures! Et j'ai repéré cette petite pair de bottes qui t'irait à merveilles juste à..."

"... Non, non, non! Je n'ai pas besoin de bottes. D'ailleurs si tu me forces à marcher encore je n'aurais même plus de pieds pour porter des chaussures alors pas de bottes, pas de sac, plus de magasin!"

"Mais il y a Prada et..."

" ... Non." la coupais je fermement.

"Manolo..."

"... Non."

Immédiatement, je vis Alice écarquiller les yeux et me donner le regard le plus triste du monde, sa bouche jointe en une moue des plus attendrissante... Croyait-elle vraiment que je céderai encore une fois à cette ruse après toute une journée de courses avec elle??? Certainement pas!

"Pas la peine de me faire le regard de cocker. Je ne peux plus. Over! finito! Ta garde robe est renouvelée au moins pour l'année et tu as même réussi à renouveler la mienne sans mon accord!" lui fis je remarquer en pointant du menton les sacs posés à mes pieds qu'elle avait payé derrière mon dos. "C'est suffisant, non?"

"Pas vraiment!"

"Raaa Alice... Pitié. Je ferais tout ce que tu veux, mais plus de shopping, ok?Pitié!"

"Tout ce que je veux?"

Qu'avais je dis??? Le regard de mon amie brillait à présent d'une lueur qui avait tout pour me faire regretter ces derniers mots. Qu'avait-elle en tête? Mais ça ne pouvait pas être pire que continuer à la suivre dans sa folie acheteuse... Si??? Etrangement, je me sentais bien mal à l'aise sur mon banc à présent et je commençais à chercher parmi les passants une distraction qui me sauverait la vie.

"Ca c'est intéressant!"

"Alice..." tentais je en vain.

"Non, non, non! Tu as dit "tout ce que je veux du moment que ce n'est pas du shopping"!"

"Ok... Balances la sentence que je sache à quelle sauce tu vas me manger!" acquiesçais je, défaite.

"Je pensais à toi et moi, dans nos tenues les plus sexy, mettant le feu au dance floor dans une boite branchée de Boston!" m'annonça t-elle en sautillant d'excitation. "Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?"

Je la regardais bouche ouverte sans rien répondre. Je ne savais pas si j'étais affligée ou soulagée que la sentence ne soit pas pire. A vrai dire, je redoutais qu'Alice veuille faire de moi sa poupée test pour toutes sortes d'essayages coiffure et maquillage... Alors une sortie en boite, c'était bien gentil en comparaison. Sauf que je ne tenais plus sur mes pieds! Comment espérait-elle me voir danser toute la nuit dans ces conditions???

"Je..."

"... En fait, je n'ai pas besoin de ton avis puisque tu as déjà accepté de faire tout ce que je veux!" me coupa Alice avec entrain. "On va s'éclater. Je connais le club parfait pour ça. Bonne musique, bonne ambiance, beaux mecs! Et toi ma belle, tu vas nous éblouir tout ça. Parole d'Alice. Une fois que je me serais occupée de tes cheveux et de ton maquillage, tu les feras tous tomber à tes pieds!"

"Alice, je ne peux même plus mettre un pied devant l'autre..."

"Tu vas avoir le temps de les reposer quand je m'occuperai de toi!"

Est-ce que ce petit bout de femme cachait en elle un démon sadique? Ca ne m'aurait pas surpris! Car, que pouvait-il y avoir de pire après des heures de courses folles que de me retrouver prisonnière des expérimentations d'Alice??? Rien malheureusement, je crois. Sauf peut être me retrouver coincer dans un ascenseur avec son imbécile de frangin! Oui, en effet, il pouvait y avoir bien pire! Ca ne me rendait pas pour autant les deux heures à venir plus sympathiques.

"Je commence à regretter de ne pas avoir suivi Angela..." grognais je entre mes dents.

"Oh oui, et Mike et toi seul autour du feu, vous réchauffant sous la même couverture, avant que ses mains ne prennent le relais!" ironisa Alice avec humour. "Je suis sûre que tu regrettes ça! Maintenant, hop, debout! On a du pain sur la planche, alors rentrons vite à l'hôtel!" continua t-elle en attrapant ma main et me forçant à me relever avec une poigne surprenante pour un si petit corps. "J'ai hâte de te voir dans cette petite robe que j'ai acheté tout à l'heure..."

"Hein?" m'étouffais je encore. "Quelle robe?!"

"Celle que j'ai acheté pour toi quand je t'ai envoyé me prendre le petit haut noir à paillettes. Tu ne voulais même pas l'essayer, je n'avais pas le choix!"

"Tu n'as pas fait ça, Alice?!" la menaçais je en me souvenant de la robe en question.

"Oh si. Maintenant, allons y! Le temps file!"

Sans lui faciliter la tâche, je la laissais me traîner à travers les rues du centre ville pour rejoindre le petit hôtel dans lequel nous étions descendue pour le week-end. Alice me tuerait. J'en étais certaine à présent. Si je survivais à ce week-end, je commencerai peut être à croire en un dieu ou quelque chose dans ce goût. Car je n'avais clairement pas l'enthousiasme et l'endurance de cette petite fée pour survivre à deux jours entiers à ce rythme de folie. Dans quel état allais je retrouver les bancs de l'université lundi? Ce week-end n'était-il pas sensé m'aider à me détendre??? Revenir plus crevée que lorsque j'étais partie était-il vraiment le but de tout ça?! Visiblement, oui...

*

"Attends, j'ai presque fini. Arrêtes de bouger!" m'avertit Alice une énième fois.

Laissant échapper un soupir impatient, je me recalais sur ma chaise et refermais les yeux. Alice jouait à la poupée avec moi maintenant depuis plus d'une heure et demie. Soit une éternité entière à mon avis. Je n'avais pas la patience ni l'âme d'une poupée barbie. Mais, je ne pouvais pas nier que mon amie elle semblait s'amuser comme jamais. Elle tourbillonnait autour de moi avec gaieté, chantonnant et causant sans jamais s'arrêter. Il y avait un moment que j'avais cessé de l'écouter, luttant pour ne pas m'endormir alors qu'elle terminait de maltraiter mes cheveux. J'avais beau l'adorer, à cet instant j'étais très heureuse de ne pas être un malchanceux membre de sa famille, devant subir ce genre de choses à longueur d'année.

"Tu as autant de patience qu'Emmett!" commenta t-elle derrière moi.

"Mais étrangement, je suis sûre que tu ne te permets pas ce genre de séances avec lui." ironisais je.

"J'ai Jasper pour ça!"

"Le pauvre!"

"Il ne s'en plaint pas."

"Laisse moi deviner pourquoi!" répondis je avec humour. "Certainement que la perspective de se retrouver à faire ceinture lui suffit pour accepter ce genre de tortures!"

"Il m'aime que veux tu!"

Je souris une nouvelle fois. Je ne doutais pas que Jasper devait avoir une patience infinie pour supporter cette petite boule de nerfs. Personne d'autre ne serait en mesure de gérer Alice comme lui semblait le faire. C'était déjà un exploit qui lui valait tout mon respect.

"Et qu'est-ce qu'il pense de ce week-end loin de lui? Il sait que tu prévois d'aller "enflammer le dance floor" dans une tenue des plus sexy?" provoquais je.

"Il sait et il a confiance en moi." répondit-elle avec fierté. "Il sait aussi qu'aucun autre homme ne m'intéresse et que j'y vais juste pour m'amuser, danser et que tout le reste c'est pour toi!"

"Comment ça "pour moi"???

"Toi tu peux regarder ET toucher si ça te chante! Tu es célibataire, non? Et crois moi ce soir tu vas avoir du monde à tes pieds!"

"Je n'avais pas vu ça sous cet angle, en effet!" répondis je, amusée. "Mince! Ca fait vraiment trop longtemps que je n'ai pas fait la fête! Je suis devenue une vieille mamie, hein?"

"Une vieille mamie qui va ressembler à un canon une fois qu'elle aura enfiler la robe que je lui ai trouvé!" affirma Alice avec amusement. "Est-ce que je dois te retenir de finir dans les bras de quelqu'un ce soir, jouer les chaperons?!"

"Ca va pas?! Je me souviens à peine de la dernière fois que je me suis retrouvée au lit avec quelqu'un! Alors si une bonne occasion se présente, par pitié, reste à distance! Les célibataires ont aussi des besoins à assouvir! Et je suis trop jeune pour finir aigrie!"

Maintenant je riais de bon coeur, au coté d'Alice alors qu'elle donnait la touche finale à mes cheveux.

"Heureusement que je t'ai empêché d'aller à ce week-end avec Newton alors! Dieu sait ce que tu aurais pu faire pour assouvir ces "besoins"!"

"Je ne suis pas désespérée à ce point! Merci! Enfin... j'espère!" finis je avec interrogation. "Et puis Mike est peut être un peu saoûlant.... lourd aussi... fatiguant, certainement... mais physiquement, et bien il est pas si mal que ça. Ca ne serait pas tant un drame de coucher avec lui... du moment qu'il se tait!" terminais je sans grande conviction.

"Coucher avec Mike ne serait pas le summum du désespoir pour toi?" s'étouffa presque Alice.

"Si c'est juste pour une fois... j'imagine que non"

"Je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut y avoir de plus désespérant que lui!"

"Se jeter sur ton frère comme toutes ces minettes au campus?" demandais je avec sarcasmes.

Alice passa un léger et rapide coup de laque sur mes cheveux et se planta devant moi, les mains sur les hanches, le regard inquisiteur. Bon, attaquer son frère n'était peut être pas une bonne idée si ils étaient proches... Mais je ne faisais qu'exprimer tout haut ce que je pensais!

"Quoi?" demandais je avec prudence.

"Alors tu es en train de me dire que tu trouves Edward plus repoussant que Mike? Que physiquement tu ne lui trouves aucun charme?"

"Alice, ne le prends pas mal. Mais ton frère est un véritable emmerdeur! Je ne dis pas qu'il est laid, mais à choisir je préfère encore supporter les mains baladeuses de Mike plutôt que les sauts d'humeur de ton frangin! Il arrive même à me mettre de mauvaise humeur sans même ouvrir la bouche ces derniers temps!"

"Ce n'est pas vraiment difficile, ça! Dans le genre versatile, tu te poses bien." me fit-elle remarquer.

"Ok, peut être! Mais ton frère n'est vraiment pas commode! Je ne sais pas, peut être qu'il s'attendait à ce que je tombe à ces pieds en admiration, espérant follement qu'il veuille bien daigner me regarder, comme toutes les autres et que ça la blessé dans son orgueil que ça ne soit pas le cas. Mais il a un sérieux problème. C'est la première fois en quatre ans d'université que je me retrouve à préparer un dossier par le biais de mail aussi insignifiants alors qu'on se croise quasiment tout les jours! C'est ridicule! Et ce n'est pas comme si je savais ce qu'il a à me reprocher! Alors oui, Mike passe bien avant ton frère!"

"Au moins, il ne t'est pas indifférent!" répondit Alice avec un large sourire.

"Oh si, il l'est!"

"Je ne crois pas. Tu t'agaces trop à ce sujet, ça te trahis!"

"C'est faux!" m'exclamais je en me levant pour suivre Alice hors de la salle de bain, dans notre chambre.

"Tiens, vas enfiler ça et n'abîme pas mon maquillage."

Ignorant sa remarque j'attrapais la robe qu'elle me tendait sans même y prêter attention, de même que pour les chaussures qui suivirent. Sans démordre de notre discussion, je retournais m'enfermer dans la salle de bain, retirant mon peignoir pour enfiler ma tenue pour la soirée...

"Il n'y a que sous la torture que j'accepterai de passer du temps avec lui!" continuais je en passant la petite robe au dessus de ma tête.

"C'est faux!" me répondit Alice de l'autre côté de la porte. "Tu as déjà passé toute une soirée chez toi avec lui... et sans torture!"

"C'était pour travailler, nuance! Ca n'a absolument rien à voir! Même s'il était le dernier homme sur terre, je préférais me faire nonne et voir la race disparaître que le laisser me toucher!"

"Physiquement, je ne peux pas croire qu'il te laisse si indifférente!"

Secouant la tête, je me baissais et enfilais avec rapidité la paire de talons aiguilles qu'Alice m'avait donné avant de me relever et de rouvrir la porte de la salle de bain, me retrouvant face à Alice.

"Oh si! De toute manière, je suis plus du genre brun ténébreux et sans problème d'égo surdimensionné!"

Posant les mains sur mes hanches, je fixais Alice avec conviction, espérant bien lui faire saisir mon point de vue pour de bon. Mais elle était déjà visiblement passée à autre chose et je remarquais immédiatement son sourire ravi quand elle me détailla de la tête au pieds. Bon sang, je n'avais même pas jeté un coup d'oeil à mon apparence depuis que j'avais enfilé cette robe...

"Tu es parfaite!" s'exclama Alice.

Avec peur, je me détournais d'elle aussitôt, et rejoignis la salle de bain pour aller me poster en face du large miroir qui y trônait. Je manquais d'air quasiment aussitôt dès que j'y captais mon reflet. La robe noir était bien plus courte que ce que je pouvais avoir l'habitude de porter, et surtout bien trop décolletée... Il n'y avait plus quasiment aucune place laissée à l'imagination! Alice espérait-elle vraiment me voir sortir dans cette tenue???


	14. Chapter 14: Fini de jouer

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir de les lire. J'ai essayé de faire un peu plus long cette fois...**

**Les personnages de Twlight sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer...**

* * *

Chapitre 14: Fini de jouer

Les battements profonds résonnaient bien en dehors de la boite et pouvaient être entendus, même par une oreille humaine, à plusieurs mètres. Je voyais des groupes de gens se dirigeaient tous dans la même direction, leurs esprits convergeant tous vers le même endroit... Pour sûr, Alice avait su choisir le club le plus branché du moment à Boston. Heureusement que son contrôle était sans faille, car se plonger dans une telle marée humaine ressemblait pour un vampire à un buffet orgiaque. Un terrain de chasse idéal, sombre et bruyant ou une disparition discrète n'attirerait aucune attention. Pour des vampires végétariens comme ma famille, cela ne représentait rien d'autre qu'un endroit bruyant et mal odorant... En somme, c'était loin d'être le genre de lieu que je fréquentais régulièrement. Mais le fait qu'Alice l'ait choisi ne m'étonnait pas plus que ça. Tout ce qui représentait une source d'amusement pour les humains, l'était pour elle aussi.

Ignorant les regards autour de moi, je me frayais un chemin dans la rue bondée pour atteindre l'entrée du club, gardée par deux gorilles. La file d'attente était longue, mais je savais que je n'aurais aucune difficulté à entrer. Si mon aura ne fonctionnait pas, un regard noir suffirait à effrayer l'inconscient de ces deux monsieur muscles... Les humains savaient rester à distance des vampires quand les bons signaux leurs étaient lancés. Et je n'étais pas d'humeur à accepter un refus...

Je n'étais pas sensé être là, bien sûr. Officiellement, je passais studieusement le week-end à Cambridge. Officieusement, toute la famille et moi étions partis chasser... Mais au lieu de rentrer avec eux, j'avais décidé de prendre une autre route. Celle qui m'avait démangé toute la journée. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que la situation finirait par échapper à Alice. June Bradick n'était pas stupide. Elle était intuitive et observatrice. Et même avec le plus grand contrôle, Alice ne pouvait pas être certaine de ne rien laisser échapper. Je voulais m'assurer par moi même que ça ne serait pas le cas. Juste une précaution... une simple précaution...

Je me tendis moi même à cette idée. Mentir à ma famille était une chose. Me mentir à moi même, une toute autre... Et je savais très bien que je n'étais pas venu juste pour ça. Je n'avais pas l'intention d'être vu par June. Mais je voulais voir Alice, être suffisamment près d'elle pour lire ses pensées, voir ce qu'elle avait vu dans ses visions, savoir comment c'était déroulé leur journée. En voir plus de June, essayer de capter un peu plus du mystère qui l'entourait... Satisfaire tout simplement ma curiosité folle. J'avais bien conscience que c'était anormal, malsain, digne d'un pervers même... Mais je n'avais jamais ressenti ce besoin avant. J'étais presque tout autant incapable de le contrôler que mon envie de boire son sang...

A peine une minute plus tard, je me glissais dans le club sombre. Comme je l'avais prévu, j'étais entré sans aucune difficulté. Un regard avait suffi à convaincre un des deux videurs à me laisser entrer sans même avoir fait la queue. C'était presque trop facile parfois... Sans intérêt, je payais mon entrée et gagnais aussitôt l'intérieur du club. Il y régnait une chaleur étouffante pour tout être humain. Pour moi, cela ne représentait qu'un infime changement, tout juste remarquable. Les odeurs corporelles s'ajoutant aux effluves d'alcool étaient déjà plus désagréables. Mais comme souvent, je savais mettre de côté ce sens très développé de ma nature pour en mettre d'autres en action. Je devais repéré dans ce flot humain, les pensées de ma soeur. Ca ne serait pas difficile, d'autant plus qu'elle devait déjà avoir vu mon arrivée depuis quelques minutes...

Me frayant un chemin au milieu de la foule, sans toucher une seule personne, je m'arrêtais prêt de la rambarde, y posais mes mains et baissais les yeux vers le bas, où se déhanchaient, quelques mètres plus bas, les danseurs en transe. J'entendis Alice avant même de la voir...

"_Je n'en reviens pas que tu sois là, Edward. Je prends soin d'elle, tu sais."_

Je plongeais mon regard aiguisé dans les flot humain, fouillant les pensées de ma soeur qui me les laissait exposées. En quelques secondes, elle passa en revue les détails de sa journée, s'arrêtant sur chaque détails qu'elle pouvait trouver important. En premier lieu, elle insista à plusieurs reprises sur le calme plat de la vie sentimentale et sexuelle de June. Comme si cela m'intéressait! Avant de poursuivre, elle revint sur leur discussion au sujet de Mike... Cette fois, je ne pus m'empêcher de me tendre en voyant que la jeune femme considérait possible l'idée de céder aux avances de ce crétin. Et pire que tout. Qu'elle trouvait cela toujours plus agréable que de se retrouver près de moi... Visiblement, ma soeur trouvait cela très désopilant. Moi, beaucoup moins. Et ce qui avait le don de m'irriter plus que tout là dedans, fut que justement j'y prêtais visiblement un intérêt. Cette histoire n'aurait dû me faire ni chaud, ni froid. Mais considéré ce minable Newton plus digne d'attention que moi était une pilule difficile à avaler. Mais, pour qui se prenait cette fille?! Si seulement elle avait idée de la manière dont je pourrais mettre fin à sa fragile petite vie, elle reverrait peut être son jugement...

_"Oh, elle a visiblement une peur bleue de la vitesse!" _ajouta Alice. "_Si tu te retrouves un jour en voiture avec elle, revois tes habitudes de conduite!"_

Comme si cela allait arriver, pensais je aussitôt. Il était clairement hors de question que je laisse cette fille monter un jour dans ma voiture!

_"Elle est devenue blanche comme un linge quand j'ai appuyé sur la pédale d'accélérateur un peu trop fort!"_ se rappela Alice. "_Elle avait l'air si livide et tendu que j'ai dû respecter les limitations de vitesse tout le trajet. Je n'avais jamais vu personne de si paniquée en voiture. Ca explique pourquoi elle ne conduit pas elle même..."_

Je ne voyais vraiment pas pourquoi Alice s'arrêtait tant sur ce détail. June Bradick n'était pas une mordue de la vitesse, et alors? Elle ne serait pas la première humaine dans ce cas. Et les habitudes de conduite de la famille Cullen pouvait facilement effrayer même le conducteur le plus aguerri... Mais Alice avait vraiment été choqué par le visage de la jeune femme. Elle voyait encore clairement l'expression tendue de June à ses côtés, ses mains agrippées aux sièges, la jointure de ses doigts devenues blanches...

Mais de nouveau, les pensées de ma soeur s'envolèrent vers des sphères plus légères. Quand son esprit commença à dériver vers son orgie de shopping l'après-midi même, je cessais de m'y intéresser. Je voulais voir ma soeur et lui parler en face à face. En moins d'une seconde, une vision le communiqua à Alice et je l'entendis pester. Elle aurait préféré ne pas avoir à laisser la piste de danse. Mais je n'avais aucune attention d'y descendre et surtout je ne voulais pas que June me remarque. Rapidement, je l'entendis expliquer à cette dernière qui dansait à quelques pas d'elle qu'elle allait se rafraîchir et serait de retour rapidement. Moins d'une minute plus tard, Alice se tenait à mes côtés au bord de la rambarde. La pénombre des lieux lui avait permit de se faufiler près de moi bien plus vite qu'un humain ne l'aurait fait.

"Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin d'un chaperon, Edward! Pourquoi tu es là?" me demanda t-elle en fixant ses yeux couleurs miel dans les miens.

"Je voulais m'en assurer moi même."

"T'en assurer ou espionner?" me demanda t-elle avec amusement. "Tu ne devrais pas encore être en train de chasser avec les autres?"

"J'ai suffisamment chassé pour les jours à venir. Je n'avais pas besoin de rester. Et Emmett était de nouveau partit pour essayer de battre Jasper à la lutte et on sait tous comment ça se termine quand Emmett se lance là dedans."

"Jasper va le battre à plate couture. Trois fois!" répondit-elle fièrement. "Et Emmett va encore très mal le prendre..."

"Tu vois ce que je veux dire!"

"Hum. Mais ça ne justifie pas ta présence ici. A moins que tu es décidé de passer le reste du week-end avec nous, mais ce n'est pas ce que je vois dans mes visions!"

"Je n'ai pas envi de passer le week-end avec elle!"

"Et pourtant tu es là."

"Je voulais voir si tu avais pu découvrir quelque chose qui expliquerait pourquoi... pourquoi elle est hermétique à mon pouvoir."

"Non. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, elle n'est définitivement pas hermétique à MON don." s'amusa t-elle. "Et puis, peut être qu'il n'y a pas de raison et que tu devrais juste arrêter de te poser des questions! Tu lis suffisamment bien les pensées de tous les autres pour pouvoir deviner ce qui se passe dans sa tête à elle!"

"Ca ne fonctionne pas vraiment..." grommelais je, incapable de repérer la jeune femme par le biais de ses pensées au milieu de tous les danseurs.

"Ce qui m'intrigue moi, c'est pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant!"

Alice me darda d'un sourire des plus significatifs, absolument réjouie par les déductions qu'elle faisait sans fondements. Je l'entendais déjà s'extasier sur le fait qu'une femme ait enfin réussi à capter mon attention plus que quelques secondes, qu'une femme soit capable de me faire faire ces choses que je n'aurais jamais imaginé faire en un siècle d'existence, qu'une femme ait tout simplement pu s'insinuer ainsi dans mon esprit. Elle était tout simplement persuadée que j'étais attirée par cette fille plus que par curiosité, et bien plus que par envie de boire son sang.

_"Elle te plaît!"_

"Elle m'insupporte!" répondis je.

"Mais elle te plaît. Il te suffirait juste d'ouvrir les yeux pour t'en rendre compte. Tu es peut être un vampire immortel mais tu reste un homme..."

J'étais de nouveau prêt à la contredire, lui expliquer de long en large qu'elle se méprenait, que tout ça n'était qu'une curiosité ridicule, que si une vampire n'avait jusqu'à présent jamais réussi à me faire tomber dans ses filets ça n'allait certainement pas être le cas d'une petite peste mortelle. Mon discours était rodé comme si je me l'étais moi même répété de nombreuses fois. Mais Alice ne m'en laissa pas le temps. Mon exposé ne l'intéressait pas. D'un geste gracieux du doigt en direction de la masse compacte des danseurs, elle me désigna un point spécifique. Un être humain n'aurait quasiment rien distingué au milieu de cette pénombre et de la fumée, mais mon regard a moi était bien plus performant, et je voyais comme en plein jour. Le point n'était plus anonyme. Il avait l'apparence d'une personne qui m'était plus que connue...

"Observes la bien, regardes la danser avec ce type et dis moi que tu es totalement insensible à ce que tu vois." me murmura Alice, les yeux rivés sur mon visage.

J'aurais voulu immédiatement lui répondre qu'en effet j'étais insensible et que je n'avais pas besoin de la voir pour cela, mais maintenant que mon regard avait repéré June dans la foule, j'étais incapable d'en détourner les yeux...

Ce fut d'abord une cascade de cheveux bouclés volant au rythme de la musique qui capta mon regard. Ces cheveux bruns, brillants comme de la soie, séparés en de parfaites boucles semblaient animés d'une vie propre. Et puis finalement, arriva la seconde où son visage se trouva dans mon champ de vision. Sa peau si blanche affichait de nouvelles couleurs. La chaleur ambiante, et ses mouvements avaient rougi ses joues. Je voyais clairement le sang les colorer de cette teinte si appétissante. Le venin se répandait déjà dans ma bouche... Ses paupières fermées alors qu'elle s'abandonnait à la musique me cachaient l'éclat de ses yeux verts. Comment brillaient-ils à cet instant? De colère ou d'agacement comme je les avais vu si souvent? Ou d'une autre lueur que je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de voir? Que pouvait-elle penser à cet instant? A la musique? A son corps se mouvant en rythme sur les accords bruyants? A l'homme derrière elle, dont les mains étaient posées sur ses hanches pour suivre le moindre de ses mouvements? Ma respiration se raccourcit. Qu'était-elle en train de me faire? Pourquoi semblait-elle avoir tant de pouvoir sur moi?

Instinctivement mes yeux continuèrent de se déplacer, s'arrêtèrent sur les lèvres pleines qu'elle venait d'humidifier lentement, glissèrent sur la courbe de son cou imaginant le sang palpitant derrière la peau, suivirent le mouvement de ses épaules presque nues jusqu'à descendre plus bas... J'agrippais un peu plus fort la rambarde métallique sous mes doigts. Le corps que je devinais sous le fin tissu noir de sa robe se déhanchait avec trop de sensualité, ses courbes se dessinaient avec trop de précision, son décolleté profond devenait bien trop révélateur...

"Cette robe lui va comme un gant, n'est-ce pas?" murmura Alice près de moi avec ravissement. "J'en étais certaine."

Les mots de ma soeur m'atteignirent à peine. J'étais aimanté au corps de June, incapable d'en détacher les yeux, submergé par des idées qui ne m'avait jamais effleuré de la sorte avant cet instant. Mon regard fasciné, suivait la ligne de ses jambes qui semblaient si longues perchées sur ces talons aiguilles, et repartait immédiatement en quête de son visage. Je voulais voir ses yeux, lire ses pensées dans le vert profond de son regard de biche. Mais ils m'étaient toujours cachés, inaccessibles, augmentant un peu plus une frustration qui n'était pas là une seconde plus tôt. Et elle, dansait toujours avec insouciance, se laissant porter avec grâce, se collant un peu plus à l'homme qui dansait avec elle... Un bouillonnement intense comme je n'en n'avais jamais ressenti me submergea immédiatement. Une rage folle me prit. Il la tenait contre lui, la touchait, laissait ses horribles mains caressaient sa taille. Et lorsque sa bouche se faufila dans son cou pour venir murmurer à son oreille, je ne me rendis même pas compte qu'un grognement sourd s'échappait de ma gorge. Il ne pouvait pas la toucher. Pas comme ça. Pourquoi ne le pouvait-il pas? Elle était libre comme l'air et visiblement consentante. Ce n'était pas mon problème. Pourquoi cela m'affectait de cette manière? Je ne voulais pas que cela m'affecte du tout. C'était désagréable, insupportable.

"Edward!" la voix d'Alice semblait à peine me parvenir, je l'ignorais.

L'homme la fit rire. June rouvrit finalement les yeux. Ils pétillaient avec joie. Pourquoi? A cause de lui? De ce type qui ne rêvait que de la ramener dans son lit? Je scrutais son regard avec plus d'intensité, je voulais savoir. Et c'est à cet instant qu'elle me vit. Le mouvement d'un projecteur illuminant régulièrement les parties supérieures de la boite passa sur moi et Alice au même instant où son regard s'était porté dans notre direction. Son sourire se figea immédiatement et je sus qu'à cet instant elle n'entendait plus ce que lui racontait cet homme. Elle me fixait. Les émotions volèrent dans son regard. La surprise, l'incompréhension et finalement l'agacement... Son visage n'exprimait plus aucune joie. Ma présence venait de mettre fin à son amusement...

"Edward, je..." continuais près de moi la voix d'Alice dans mon indifférence la plus totale.

Sous mes yeux, June se détournait, le corps raidit et s'excusait vaguement auprès de son cavalier.

"J'ai besoin d'air, j'y vais. C'était sympa, merci." lui dit-elle de sa voix rauque.

"Mais..."

L'ahurissement de l'homme avec qui elle avait dansé et ses protestations ne lui parvinrent même pas. Elle se frayait déjà un chemin avec empressement au milieu des danseurs vers la sortie la plus proche... A cause de moi. Me détestait-elle à ce point?

"Edward!!! Atterris!!!" cria Alice avec force dans mon oreille.

Subitement tiré de mes pensées, je me tournais d'un air mauvais vers ma soeur. J'étais totalement perdu au milieu d'un flot de sentiments contradictoires et tout cela était de sa faute. C'était elle qui la maintenait dans nos vies à tous en voulant à tout prix gagner son amitié. Et j'avais bien l'intention de déverser sur elle toute la frustration que cela me causait.

"Mes visions viennent de changer, Edward..."

Le regard paniqué et la voix angoissée d'Alice me stoppèrent aussitôt. De quoi parlait-elle enfin? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui faire si peur soudainement?

"Elle n'était pas sensée te voir, elle n'allait pas sortir de cette boite plus tôt que prévu..."

"Quoi?"

Avec incompréhension, je me focalisais sur les pensées de ma soeur, un sentiment d'angoisse me submergeant insidieusement avant même de comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Et c'est là que je compris. Ce que j'avais fait. Ce que j'avais provoqué en les rejoignant ici. A quel point j'avais changé l'avenir de June. Alice n'avait rien vu. Et pour cause. Si je m'étais détourné d'elle une seconde plus tôt, June ne m'aurait jamais aperçu. Elle ne serait jamais sortie. Elle ne serait jamais tombée entre ses pattes...

*

Me cognant contre les danseurs, je me frayais tant bien que mal un chemin vers la sortie. J'avais besoin d'air. Il faisait trop chaud à l'intérieur et à présent j'étouffais. Trop d'alcool. Continuais à me déplacer avec ces talons devenait un jeu dangereux. Mais je voulais sortir. Absolument.

A coups d'épaules, j'écartais les gens près de moi. Tant pis pour l'encas si appétissant avec qui je dansais un peu plus tôt. Je n'avais plus envi d'une nuit de folie. Je n'en revenais pas que ce crétin ait eu le culot de se pointer, de s'incruster ainsi dans notre week-end. Et Alice? Elle ne m'avait jamais dit que son frère serait de la partie! Je ne serais jamais venue si elle me l'avait dit. Et maintenant, j'allais devoir le supporter jusqu'au lendemain soir?!! Certainement pas! Je savais bien que j'aurai dû suivre Angela, quitte à supporter Mike. Mike valait toujours mieux qu'un Edward!

L'air froid me frappa de plein fouet dès que je mis un pied dehors. Je resserrais sur moi la petite veste que j'avais récupéré avec empressement au vestiaire et inhalais profondément. L'air me brûla les poumons et je frissonnais. Il n'y aurait pas mieux pour me faire désaouler rapidement.

Regardant autour de moi, je repérais une jeune fille cigarette au bec. Je m'approchais sans attendre.

"Je peux te piquer une clope?"

"Ouais..."

Elle me tendit nonchalamment son paquet et son briquet et je m'empressais alors d'allumer une cigarette. Je la remerciais et me détournais immédiatement, prenant une longue bouffée de nicotine. Je n'avais pas fumé depuis longtemps, mais ce soir ce serait un excès qui en remplacerait un autre. Une cigarette ne me tuerait pas après tout. Expulsant la fumée entre mes lèvres, je me remis à marcher doucement, sans savoir vraiment ce que j'allais faire. Trouver un taxi et rentrer à l'hôtel? Aller m'amuser seule de mon côté? Mais lâcher ainsi Alice sans un mot n'était pas l'idée du siècle. Ca ne se faisait pas, et elle n'était pas responsable du fait que son frère soit un crétin certifié... Mais je n'avais aucune envie d'y retourner et de devoir le voir... Et bien tant pis! Alice n'avait qu'à me prévenir. Elle le savait puisque Edward savait exactement où nous trouver! Je pris alors immédiatement mon portable et tapais un message rapide pour dire à Alice que je rentrais à l'hôtel, qu'elle n'avait qu'à s'amuser sans moi. La soirée était terminée de mon côté. J'appuyais sur envoyer et attendis d'être sûre que le message lui parviendrait bien avant de ranger mon portable...

"Tu aurais une cigarette pour moi, ma belle?"

La voix grave et métallique qui venait de résonner à quelques centimètres de moi me fit sursauter sur le champs. Ahurie, je relevais les yeux en direction de la raison de ma frayeur et me parait d'un regard des plus incendiaires.

"Non!" répondis je sèchement en dardant l'homme qui me faisait face.

"Tant pis. Je n'en mourrais pas!"

Et sur cette remarque, il se mit à rire comme quelqu'un l'aurait fait d'une blague vraiment désopilante. Un frisson glacé me balaya le corps et un sentiment d'insécurité me prit aussitôt. Il y avait quelque chose chez cet homme qui n'avait rien de rassurant. Une beauté effrayante, une attitude presque animale... Et ce teint d'albâtre... il ne m'était pas inconnu. J'avais déjà vu cette couleur de peau si inhabituelle chez d'autres...

"Par contre, toi ma jolie..."

L'homme laissa sa phrase en suspens et m'offrit un sourire amusé qui me glaça jusqu'à l'os. Il fallait que je parte. Tout de suite. Que je m'éloigne le plus vite possible. Mais mon regard rencontra le sien et tout ce que put faire mon corps fut de laisser échapper un hoquet de terreur. Cet homme me fixait d'un regard pourpre... un rouge profond... un rouge sang... Et je compris. Ce n'était pas un jeu. J'étais sa proie.

"Laissez moi tranquille..." avertis je d'une voix qui manquait de fermeté.

"Il ne fallait pas t'éloigner du reste des moutons de cette manière alors! Tu sais ce qui arrive toujours à la brebis qui s'égare, non?"

La respiration saccadée, le coeur palpitant, je regardais autour de moi avec horreur. J'étais seule. Je m'étais éloignée de l'avenue principale sans même m'en rendre compte. Imbécile! Je pouvais encore entendre les bruits provenant de la sortie de la boite à quelques mètres, mais j'étais visuellement isolée... Mais si je hurlais alors...

"N'y penses même pas!" m'avertit la voix métallique. "Si tu hurles, je te tranche la gorge avant que tu n'ai eu le temps de me supplier de t'épargner. Ca serait dommage. J'ai très envi de jouer avec toi."

Ajoutée à la peur incontrôlable, un sursaut de rage me transperça. Je n'étais pas faible. Je pouvais me débattre, me défendre. Et il n'avait aucune arme sur lui. Je pouvais courir. Vite même. Et il n'était pas encore suffisamment près pour m'en empêcher. Il suffisait juste que je retrouve l'avenue et je serais hors de danger. Oui, l'avenue. Alors ma décision était prise et sur le champs, je pris mes jambes à mon cou. Je pouvais le faire. Je pouvais...

"Qu'est-ce que je te disais, ma belle?"

En une fraction de seconde l'homme aux yeux de sang était face à moi et m'attrapa avec violence avant de me propulser en arrière. Tout allait trop vite, je ne comprenais plus rien. Je ne sentis que mon corps heurter avec fracas un mur, ma tête cogner trop fort, avant de retomber sans défense sur le sol gelé et sale. La douleur m'envahit en une seconde et je sentis quelque chose de chaud dégouliner sur ma tempe. Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de mes lèvres avec difficulté alors que ma vision s'était estompée. Mais il était déjà auprès de moi. Comment? Cette force, cette rapidité, ces yeux... ce n'était pas humain...

"La partie est inégale, je sais, je sais. Mais tu verras, tout disparaîtra une fois que je t'aurais vidé de tout ton sang!"

Sans succès, je tentais de me relever, mon esprit incapable de comprendre les mots qui me parvenaient. Le sol se dérobait sous mon corps et tout semblait tourner autour de moi. Et cette douleur dans tout le corps... c'était tellement insupportable. Il fallait que ça s'arrête... j'essayais de le dire, mais les sons restaient bloqués dans ma gorge. Tout ça ne pouvait pas être réel...

"Allez, viens là."

Une paire de bras glacés, d'un froid inhumain, me soulevèrent du sol pour me retenir à la verticale comme une poupée de chiffon. Je sentis qu'on me collait au mur de nouveau, et le corps aussi dur que du marbre de mon agresseur m'y retint, m'empêchant de m'écrouler de nouveau.

"On dirait que tu t'es cognée la tête un peu trop fort, hein? Si je tarde tu seras morte avant que je ne te déguste. Ca serait une honte, n'est-ce pas?"

D'une main, il pencha brusquement ma tête sur le côté, exposant douloureusement mon cou. Je pouvais entendre un grognement animal résonnait... D'où? Sa poitrine me semblait-il... Mais c'était impossible. Ca n'arrivait pas. Ce n'était pas réel. Rien de tout ça ne l'était. Mais cette douleur? Elle semblait si réelle. Comme se souffle qui se rapprochait avec empressement de mon cou... C'était la fin, je pouvais le sentir. Bientôt il n'y aurait plus rien que le noir. Ca serait fini... Ca se finissait, oui. Mais alors pourquoi mon corps retombait-il brutalement au sol? Pourquoi y avait-il ces grognements soudainement, ces mots que j'entendais à peine...?

"C'est mon repas! Et je n'apprécie pas qu'on m'interrompe!" grogna la voix métallique. "Toi et ta copine allaient le regretter!"

Un nouveau bruit sourd, comme un éclair. Et mon coeur continuait de battre à mes oreilles, prêt à exploser. Je rouvris les yeux, tentant de démêler quelque chose de ma vision si floue. Mais tout allait si vite... Les grognements laissaient la places à des cris sourds, à d'autres coups de tonnerre et le ballet sous mes yeux ne prenait toujours aucun sens. J'avais tellement envi de dormir. Juste fermer les yeux...

"Alice...?"

"Je m'occupe de lui! Vas y!"

Ces voix, elles avaient l'air si familières et si lointaines à la fois. Et rien de ce qu'elles disaient n'avaient de sens. Alice n'était pas là... Je sentais une ombre m'enveloppais, m'emportais vers un sommeil profond, là où la douleur ne se ferait plus sentir. Ce serait tellement bon...

"June! Tu m'entends? Ouvres les yeux... ouvres les yeux!"

Pourquoi tant d'inquiétude dans cette voix. J'irais bien. J'allais m'endormir et la douleur s'évanouirait complètement. Je ne devais pas rouvrir les yeux.

"June, je t'en pris, ouvres les yeux..." murmura la voix avec angoisse. "Alice, dépêches toi... ce sang... elle perd trop de sang, je n'y arriverais pas... l'odeur, c'est trop..."

Une main glaciale se posa sur ma joue, réveillant la douleur. Lui, encore. Je croyais qu'il était loin de moi, qu'il en avait terminé. Quel mal me voulait-il encore. Mes paupières se soulevèrent douloureusement pour contempler mon bourreau mais ne virent que les traits d'un ange en souffrance. Cette main glacée, ces yeux dorés... Ce n'étaient pas ceux de ce monstre... Je n'avais rien à craindre...

"Ca va aller, June. On va t'emmener à l'hôpital... tout ira bien... tout ira bien..."

Tout ira bien, oui. Mais je n'avais pas la force de résister. Alors je refermais les yeux et sombrais...


	15. Chapter 15: Chacun sa vérité

Merci pour toutes vos reviews. Voilà la suite.

* * *

Chapitre 15: Chacun sa vérité

Le son était d'une régularité sans faille, solide, rassurant. Un bip électronique en tant que seul bruit de fond. Un bip qui suivait chacun des battements de coeur. Un bip que j'écoutait depuis de très très longues heures avec remords. Elle était en vie. Elle ne craignait plus rien. Et pourtant...

Immobile jusque là comme seule une statue de marbre pourrait l'être, je me forçais à bouger. Ma présence presque constante dans cette chambre d'hôpital allait déjà finir par attirer la curiosité du personnel soignant, alors il était inutile de leur faire peur en ressemblant à une imitation parfaite d'une statue grecque... Heureusement que Carlisle veillait à ce que personne ne se fasse trop curieux dans les parages. Il avait géré toute cette situation avec un calme impassible, sans juger. Les questions s'enchaînaient dans son esprit régulièrement, mais il n'avait fait aucun commentaire. Pas encore... Et je lui en était reconnaissant. J'avais déjà mes propres interrogations à gérer. Je n'étais pas apte à affronter celles de ma famille que je savais nombreuses.

Soupirant, je passais une main tendue dans mes cheveux. Un tic presque humain qui revenait comme un boomerang lorsque j'étais dans un état de nerfs intense. Sans surprise, ce tic était très présent depuis quelques mois. Et la cause était étendue, inconsciente dans le lit médicalisé qui me faisait face... Et tout cela était de ma faute. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me rejouer le scénario encore et toujours. Si je n'étais jamais venue à Boston, si j'avais refréné ma curiosité, si j'avais détourné le regard plus tôt... Ou si au contraire, j'avais agis? Que se serait-il produit si j'avais laissé ce sentiment bouillant me submerger? Si j'avais décidé de la tirer des bras de l'homme avec qui elle dansait si intimement? Si j'avais pris sa place... que se serait-il produit? Comment aurait-elle réagit? Mal probablement. Mais une partie de moi espérait que peut être June m'aurait laissé faire, que j'aurais prit la place de cet inconnu que j'avais tant jalousé à cet instant et que c'est dans mes bras qu'elle se serait abandonnée... J'en riais jaune. D'un côté comme de l'autre, ce scénario était un fantasme impensable. Elle me haïssait profondément. Et moi... moi, j'étais incapable de garder mon sang froid près d'elle. Il me suffisait de fermer les yeux pour me rappeler que j'avais failli l'envoyer moi même au cimetière après l'avoir débarrassé du vampire qui avait tenté de la tuer. Alors qu'Alice s'était chargé de mettre un terme à la vie de ce sadique, moi je n'avais été qu'à un doigt de planter mes dents dans la peau fine de son cou pour me repaître du sang qui coulait au même moment de sa tempe. J'avais eu si peur pour sa vie et pourtant l'envie d'y mettre fin avait failli l'emporter. L'odeur, la vue de son sang avait été si tentante. L'appel d'une sirène... Sans Alice, aurais je réussi à résister? Je savais que non. Il m'avait fallu réunir une force mentale monumentale pour m'éloigner d'elle, de son cou blanc, de son odeur si spéciale. Mon corps s'y était refusé un long moment. Et pourtant, lorsque j'avais aperçu son corps à elle, meurtri aux mains de ce vampire, quand je l'avais ensuite trouvé étendue au sol presque sans vie, son visage blafard, son coeur battant de plus en plus lentement, c'était une panique que je n'avais jamais ressenti qui m'avait prit. Son existence faisait de ma vie une torture, mais cette nuit là, l'idée qu'elle pourrait disparaître de ce monde m'était apparue encore pire. Parce qu'Alice avait eu raison... Parce que sans le comprendre, sans le voir venir et surtout sans le vouloir, cette divine peste s'était insinuée solidement dans ma vie. Et qu'est-ce que cela signifiait? C'était encore tellement flou, tellement impensable. Tellement mal surtout... Ma race était une malédiction pour la vie humaine. J'étais un monstre. Et elle était en comparaison frêle, sans défense. Sa vie n'était qu'un feu de paille qui ne demandait qu'à s'éteindre... Les événements de samedi dernier en avait été une démonstration cinglante.

Mon regard scruta encore les traits de la jeune femme. Aucun changement. Elle semblait toujours si paisible. Et pourtant, il s'en était faillit de si peu pour qu'elle n'arrive même pas jusqu'à cet hôpital, pour que ce visage devienne dur et froid comme le marbre, que plus jamais un souffle de vie ne soulève sa poitrine... Les pensées de Carlisle me revinrent en mémoire. Ce qu'avait découvert mon aîné en ouvrant le dossier médicale de la jeune étudiante m'avait bien plus que surpris. Comment une personne qui semblait si fragile pouvait avoir vécu ce genre de choses? La vie humaine ne tenait réellement qu'à un fil, et celle de June Bradick semblait avoir une certaine tendance à tirer dessus. Et cela venait expliquer une autre remarque que je n'avais pas saisi à l'époque...

"_La mort est la seule chose sur laquelle je puisse compter dans ma vie! Et elle et moi on s'est croisés un peu trop souvent..."_

Et elle n'avait pas vraiment exagéré. Qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir vu la mort de si près et d'en être revenue autant de fois? Le dossier médical indiquait une noyade à l'âge de six ans dans un lac des hamptons. Quand les secours étaient arrivés, l'enfant ne respirait plus depuis plusieurs minutes. Il avait fallu la réanimer avant une hospitalisation de plusieurs jours. A douze ans, c'était dans l'accident de voiture qui avait coûté la vie à son père qu'elle avait côtoyé la mort de près. Le rapport indiquait que l'adolescente était encore consciente quand les secouristes étaient arrivés, contrairement à son père. Ce n'était que dans l'ambulance qui l'emmenait à l'hôpital que ses constantes avaient chuté dramatiquement avant que son coeur ne cesse totalement de battre... Il avait fallu toute la pugnacité de l'équipe médicale présente pour la ramener et l'empêcher de succomber à ses blessures... L'attaque d'un vampire affamé ne semblait qu'une nouvelle tentative du destin pour mettre fin prématurément aux jours de cette fille. Et j'étais plus que satisfait que le destin soit incapable d'arriver à ses fins avec elle... Et c'était mal, très mal. Elle était destinée à disparaître de la surface de cette terre comme tous les autres. Ni plus ni moins. Je le savais. Je le savais très bien. _Mais le plus tard possible serait le mieux_, ne cessait de me dire une petite voix intéà une chose que Carlisle aurait dû nous enseigner à tous. Mieux valait rester loin des êtres humains car leur vie était trop fugace. Il ne fallait pas s'attacher à eux car ils disparaissaient alors que nous étions condamnés à arpenter ce monde pour l'éternité. Mais comment pouvais-je être attaché à une personne que je connaissais à peine, que je ne comprenais pas, qui m'insupportait au possible dès qu'elle ouvrait la bouche?! C'était absurde. Toute cette situation était absurde. Et je semblais m'embourber dedans un peu plus chaque minute...

"Mmmm..."

J'étais debout près du lit avant même d'avoir pu identifier le son. Le léger râle qui s'était échappé de ses lèvres était le premier son qui émanait d'elle depuis son entrée ici. Si mon coeur avait pu battre, je l'aurais entendu cogner avec force dans ma poitrine. Etait-elle en train de se réveiller? Je me penchais vers elle et scrutait avec impatience son visage si pâle, portant encore les stigmates de la violente agression qui l'avait conduite ici. Peu à peu, ses traits se tendaient, ses lèvres se tordaient en une mimique de douleur... Elle se réveillait...

"June..." l'appelais-je doucement.

En réponse, un autre grognement vibra entre ses lèvres rouges et provoqua en moi une joie instinctive. Je souriais comme un ridicule petit être humain, ridiculement soulagé. _Edward, reprends toi!_ me répétais je intérieurement alors que les paupières lourdes de June semblaient essayées de s'ouvrir. _Si elle est ici, c'est de ta faute. Elle te déteste._ Je m'accrochais à ces sages pensées pour essayer de combattre ma satisfaction et l'impatience qui me dévorait alors qu'enfin les yeux verts de mon enfer personnel apparaissaient...

*

"June..."

C'était la voix d'un ange qui semblait vouloir me tirer de ma bulle de coton. Une voix grave, velouté, mélodieuse... comme divine. Il fallait que j'émerge. Je n'avais plus le choix. La voix me l'avait demandé et je voulais lui faire plaisir...

Et soudainement, alors que je réalisais cela, tout sembla me tomber dessus brutalement. Un bip agressif résonnait dans mes tympans, et la douleur... Cette douleur insupportable qui battait dans mes tempes. Et mon corps... J'étais si légère et à présent mon corps me semblait trop réel, trop endolori. J'étais comme consciente de chacun de mes muscles, de chacun de mes membres. Et ce n'était pas agréable... Oh non! Et autant que je rêvais de retrouver mon inconscience passée, je n'y arrivais plus. Elle s'échappait déjà. Je voulais le dire, le crier. Qu'on arrête ces bruits, qu'on fasse cesser la douleur. C'était si désagréable... Je tentais de parler, mais mes lèvres me parurent de plomb. Les bouger était si difficile et ma gorge semblait si sèche...

"June"

De nouveau la voix divine résonna près de moi. Mes paupières lourdes s'ouvrirent finalement et ce ne fut rien d'autre qu'un éblouissement violent. Du blanc et des ombres d'abord. Je les refermais aussitôt avant de les ouvrir de nouveau. Finalement les ombres prenaient formes, le flou de ma vision s'estompait et les couleurs s'affirmaient. Où étais-je? Je n'avais pas la moindre idée d'où j'étais. Mon esprit patinait encore dans le vide et je sentis l'angoisse monter. Que m'arrivait-il? Pourquoi ne savais je pas où j'étais? Et pourquoi ma tête me faisait si mal?

Douloureusement, je tentais de me redresser, brûlant chaque parcelle de mon corps. Mais immédiatement, on me repoussa avec précautions contre l'oreiller, sans me laisser de choix.

"Shhh... Tu es à l'hôpital, June. Tout va bien."

Cette voix... Je la connaissais. Ce n'était pas celle d'un ange. Oh non. Vraiment pas! Trop brusquement, provoquant une nouvelle douleur sourde dans mes tempes, je tournais la tête sur la droite pour faire face à la voix. Edward Cullen. L'arrogant et insupportable Edward Cullen, là, à mon chevet. Mais que faisais-je là?!! Que faisait-il là? Et pourquoi semblait-il si soulagé?!!

"Qu'est-..." ma voix avait déraillé, trop rauque de ne pas avoir parlé.

Je déglutis et humidifiais mes lèvres et forçais de nouveau sur ma voix enrouée.

"Qu'est-ce que je fais là? Qu'est ce que..."

"Tu ne te souviens pas? Boston...?"

Quelque chose brilla dans les yeux d'Edward. De la surprise, peut être. Mais surtout quelque chose qui ressemblait à du soulagement... Soulagement de quoi?! Boston... Je me souvenais bien à présent de la proposition d'Alice. Un Week-end toutes les deux, pour s'amuser et s'éloigner d'Harvard. Et le shopping d'enfer... mes pauvres pieds avaient tant souffert...

"Depuis quand suis là?"

"On est lundi. Ca fait deux jours..."

Mon esprit tentait d'assimiler la nouvelle. Deux jours... Mais Alice. Où était Alice?

"Alice... Où est Alice?"

Je fouillais rapidement des yeux ce qui m'apparaissait à présent très bien comme une chambre classique d'hôpital. La fée clochette sous amphétamines n'était pas là. Mais clairement, je pouvais déceler les traces de son passage. Fleurs, ballons... La boutique de l'hôpital avait dû faire un beau chiffre d'affaires!

"Elle avait un cours important. Elle ne voulait pas y aller, mais je lui ai promis de ne pas quitter cette chambre et de l'appeler au moindre soucis."

Je tournais de nouveau les yeux vers mon visiteur et le dardais d'un regard sceptique. Depuis quand Edward Cullen jouait les infirmiers, depuis quand ma santé l'intéressait?!! Aux dernières nouvelles, j'étais comme la peste. A éviter à tout prix. Et maintenant, il était là?! Mais soudainement, tout semblait s'éclaircir. Sa présence à mon chevet faisait écho à sa présence dans la boite de Boston où Alice m'avait traîné. Je me souvenais de l'instant où je l'avais aperçu dans la pénombre de la boite, de la colère que j'avais ressenti en réalisant qu'il s'était incrusté dans mon week-end détente. J'étais partie comme une furie, sans rien dire. Je n'avais pas apprécié de réaliser qu'Alice avait pu me cacher que son frère allait être là. Je n'avais pas eu envi de passer ma soirée en sa présence. J'avais rejoint l'extérieur. Je me souvenais à présent. Tout défilait dans mon esprit, libéré de la brume de mon inconscience. Le froid de cette nuit, la cigarette et puis cet homme... Ses yeux rouges. Ses yeux inhumains me revinrent comme un boomerang, provoquant dans mon corps un long frisson glacé. Je me rappelais de la peur qui m'avait gelé au plus profond de mon être, de la manière dont il m'avait attaqué...

"June... Tout va bien? Tu veux que j'appelle une infirmière? June?"

La voix d'Edward résonnait dans mes oreilles mais mon esprit était entièrement fixé vers les souvenirs qui me revenaient. Avec effroi, je revoyais les événements et réalisais à quel point ça n'avait aucun sens. Sa vitesse, sa force... c'était impossible. Personne n'avait de telles capacités... Et ses mots qui résonnaient de nouveau dans mes souvenirs. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai...

La main d'Edward se posa sur mon épaule pour attirer mon attention. La froideur inhumaine de sa main me fit l'effet d'une brûlure même à travers le tissu de ma blouse. La même sensation qu'avaient provoqué les mains de mon agresseur. Je m'écartais instinctivement et fixais mon regard sur lui...

"June?" me demanda t-il avec inquiétude.

"Je me souviens... " balbutiais je, perdue et angoissée, voyant le regard d'Edward s'assombrir soudainement. "Je me souviens de lui... et ses mains... elles étaient aussi glacées que les tiennes, que celles d'Alice."

Je scrutais le visage d'Edward, sentant que j'étais en train de réaliser quelque chose de capital. Mes yeux balayèrent ses traits soudainement tendus, leur inhumaine beauté, la pâleur inhabituelle de sa peau. Tout comme Alice, tout comme le reste de sa famille... Comme cet homme qui avait tant souhaité s'en prendre à moi. Sans se ressembler, ils étaient tous identiques dans un sens... effroyablement identiques.

"C'est la fièvre qui..."

" ... Non." l'interrompis je. "Tu étais là. Alice aussi. Je me souviens."

"Tu es partie. Alice était inquiète alors on est partit à ta recherche. Tu étais étendue au sol inconsciente, June. Tu as glissé sur une plaque de verglas."

Sa voix était neutre, assurée. Il ne semblait pas mentir et pourtant...

"Non..."

"C'est le choc, June." m'assura t-il sombrement. "Tu t'es violemment cognée la tête. Tu es restée dans le comma pendant deux jours. Ton imagination s'est emballée. Alice a dit que tu avais beaucoup bu aussi."

Je sentis une violente révolte m'envahir alors que ma tête était au bord de l'implosion. Je n'avais pas rêvé tout ça. Ce n'était pas le résultat de mon imagination, même si cela était une explication tellement plus satisfaisante.

"Je n'y crois pas... je me souviens... ce n'est pas mon imagination..." continuais je, sentant les larmes monter.

"Je t'assure, June. Tu n'as fait que glisser à cause du gel, de talons trop hauts et d'un taux d'alcoolémie trop élevé. Personne n'a essayé de t'agresser."

Perdue, je fixais mon regard dans le sien. Ses yeux dorés brillaient d'assurance et un sourire rassurant s'y ajouta malgré la tension de ses traits. J'avais tout imaginé alors? Le choc? Je sentais mes nerfs à vif, et mon mal de tête embrouillait mon esprit de plus en plus. J'étais fatiguée et amorphe. Je n'étais pas capable de réfléchir avec cohérence. Il devait avoir raison. Mon imagination avait tout inventé. Tout le reste n'avait aucun sens.

Je fermais les yeux et soupirais, la douleur devenant de plus en plus insupportable.

"Je vais chercher une infirmière. Tu as besoin d'un peu de morphine."

Je ne rouvris pas les yeux pour voir Edward sortir. J'étais trop perdue... Seul le bruit de la porte se refermant m'indiqua quand il fut sortit, ses pas n'avaient provoqué aucun son...


	16. Chapter 16: Agir

**Bon, je suis en partiels et ne devrait pas vraiment prendre du temps pour écrire au lieu de réviser mais ça me détend alors voilà... nouveau chapitre. J'en suis moins convaincue, et j'ai un peu de mal à me concentrer sur la relecture, alors j'espère que ça ne sera pas mauvais.**

**Merci pour vos reviews.**

**Les personnages de Twilight sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer...**

* * *

chapitre 16: Agir.

"Il faut agir!"

Un nouveau grognement résonna dans ma gorge alors que la voix de Rosalie résonnait clairement dans la salle à manger.

Nous n'utilisions jamais cette pièce pour l'utilité que les humains lui avaient donné bien sûr. Nous n'avions pas besoin de nous mettre à table... pas de cette manière du moins. Mais il fallait garder les apparences, jusqu'au moindre détail. Et Esmée aimait tellement décorer les différentes maisons que nous occupions qu'elle ne manquait jamais d'aménager une salle à manger avec goût. Mais voilà que nous avions finalement trouvé une nouvelle utilité à cette pièce. Et cela faisait une éternité que cela ne nous était pas arrivés...

Nous étions tous postés autour de la large table en bois rare. C'était une situation de crise et Carlisle avait décidé que le meilleur moyen d'y faire face était de laisser chacun s'exprimer. A cet instant, j'étais loin d'être d'accord avec lui. Je n'aimais absolument pas la solution que certains des membres de ma famille envisageaient. Je ne pouvais pas l'accepter...

"Essayons de se calmer un peu, d'accord?" tempéra Esmée avec son habituelle douceur. "Elle t'a cru, Edward, non?"

Avec réluctance, je cessais de fixer avec noirceur Rosalie et tournais les yeux vers Esmée. Elle me souriait avec douceur, essayant à sa manière d'arranger la situation. La mâchoire tendue, je lui répondis me rappelant le moindre détail du réveil de June la veille même.

"Oui."

"Mais tu n'en n'est pas sûre!" s'exclama Rosalie avec colère.

"Ses souvenirs sont trop confus et trop irrationnels pour ses croyances, elle préfère penser que j'ai raison plutôt que de s'accrocher à ce dont elle se rappelle. Elle ne représente aucune menace!"

"Oh! Je t'en pris! Tu sais très bien que oui. Et tout cela c'est de votre faute à tout les deux!" continua ma soeur avec colère en se tournant aussi vers Alice. "Si vous aviez cessé de jouer à la poupée avec elle, on en serait pas là. C'est toute notre famille qui est impliquée maintenant. Et je n'ai pas envi de déménager de nouveau si tôt! Il faut l'empêcher de nuire!"

Rosalie fulminait. Les insultes s'enchaînaient dans son esprit avec rapidité. Si le bras d'Emmett n'avait pas été autour de ses épaules, la retenant avec sécurité, j'étais à peu près sûre qu'elle m'aurait sauté dessus. Et en retour, elle m'irritait tout autant. Son égoïsme atteignait des sommets...

"On ne l'a pas sauvé pour en arriver à planifier sa mort!" repris je d'une voix menaçante en dardant Rosalie.

"Si tu avais réfléchis un peu avant de jouer aux imbéciles, elle n'aurait jamais croisé ce vampire! Alors assumes un peu ce que tu as provoqué!" rétorqua t-elle sur le même ton.

"Bien. Je crois que nous avons comprit ton point de vue Rosalie." coupa Carlisle avec diplomatie. "Mais peut être vaudrait-il mieux attendre un peu pour voir comment vont évoluer les choses avant d'en arriver à de telles... méthodes. June Bradick reprend tout juste ses esprits. Laissons lui un peu de temps."

"Oui. Je crois qu'on s'alerte trop vite!" acquiesça prudemment Emmett.

Emmett n'était pas le plus fervent partisan de ce genre de réunion et je savais qu'il attendait avec impatience qu'une décision soit prise. Dans sa tête, deux extrêmes s'affrontaient. Il détestait par dessus s'opposer à Rosalie et se serait volontiers rangé de son côté. Là où allait Rosalie, il suivait. Elle était son âme soeur, ils partageaient tout. Mais une autre part de lui refusait ce qu'impliquait la volonté de sa moitié. A sa manière, il trouvait en June une source d'amusement certaine et l'idée de mettre un terme à sa vie pour protéger notre secret le rebutait tout autant. Nous n'avions jamais eu à recourir à ce genre de méthode pour protéger notre style de vie et l'idée nous était à tous désagréable. Mais visiblement pas au même niveau, pensais je amèrement en entendant les insultes continues de Rosalie à mon sujet.

"Alice, qu'est-ce que tu vois pour les jours à venir?" continua Emmett.

Pour une fois, le sourire si rayonnant de ma soeur ne trônait plus sur son visage. Tendue, elle avait suivit les débats sans pour autant les écouter. Son esprit était ailleurs. Elle était inquiète pour June. Pas pour la santé de celle-ci. Elle avait vu avant même notre arrivée à l'hôpital samedi dernier que June s'en sortirait sans séquelles autre qu'un poignet dans le plâtre et un gros mal de crâne pendant quelques jours. Mais elle n'avait jusque là pas pu voir beaucoup plus loin. L'avenir de June lui était resté flou car plongée dans le comma, la jeune femme avait été incapable de prendre la moindre décision. Et depuis son réveil, le flou semblait persister... Ce que craignait ma soeur était bien différent de Rosalie. Elle craignait que June refuse de lui parler de nouveau, trop en colère après ce week-end désastreux. Elle craignait que celle-ci comprenne, et ne prenne peur d'elle. June était devenue son amie la plus chère, une partie de sa vie qu'Alice refusait de voir sacrifiée...

Réalisant qu'on s'adressait à elle, elle releva les yeux et les tourna vers nous.

"Je ne vois aucune menace pour notre vie ici." assura t-elle.

"Mais en ce qui concerne la fille?" lui rappela sèchement Rosalie.

"Je... je ne sais pas très bien... Ca n'arrête pas de changer, comme si elle était trop perturbée pour prendre une décision sur quoi que se soit. Mais..."

"... Donc, tu n'est pas sûre qu'elle ne va pas aller répéter par tout ce qu'elle a vu?! Elle n'a pas cru, Edward, hein?"

"Elle l'a cru sur le moment, mais maintenant qu'elle est rentrée chez elle et quand Angela l'aura laissé seule, elle va préférer se fier ses souvenirs... Edward n'est pas vraiment une personne en qui elle a confiance." admit Alice. "Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle va en parler à quelqu'un! Je ne vois pas ça!" s'empressa t-elle d'ajouter au nez de Rosalie.

Les deux femmes s'affrontèrent du regard avec intensité. Elles étaient comme deux véritables soeurs, s'adorant sans limites mais aussi capables de se haïr avec force quand leurs intérêts divergeaient. Et à cet instant, leurs avis ne pouvaient pas être plus opposés et la tension entre elles emplissait toute la pièce. C'est alors que je sentis une vague de calme m'envahir soudainement. Jasper était à l'oeuvre. Si il était en partit d'accord avec Rosalie, jamais il n'accepterait de cautionner quelque chose pouvant faire du mal à Alice. Et il avait comprit depuis bien longtemps maintenant à quel point l'affection de celle ci pour June était forte. Et il lui faisait bien trop confiance. Si Alice affirmait qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre, alors c'est qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre. Il ne remettait jamais en cause les visions de sa bien aimée.

Je le vis caresser tendrement le dos d'Alice, concentrant tout ses efforts pour insuffler un peu de paix dans le corps perpétuellement branché sur 10 000 volts de ma soeur. Finalement, elle tourna les yeux vers lui et lui sourit. Elle le savait de son côté.

"Alors quoi?!" demanda abruptement Rosalie. "On attend de voir si elle balance ce qu'elle sait partout et quand le mal est fait on déménage comme des voleurs?!"

La colère de Rosalie était compréhensible, même si incroyablement exagérée. Le caractère explosif que je lui connaissais depuis toujours l'amenait souvent vers des extrêmes. Et cette fois, je ne pouvais pas admettre l'extrême qu'elle était prête à cautionner juste pour préserver notre style de vie. Si il y avait un responsable à cette situation, c'était moi. June n'avait pas à payer pour mon inconscience. Je le refusais. L'idée m'en était intolérable. C'était à moi de faire quelque chose.

"Elle ne le fera pas... si on s'en assure." dis je sans joie.

"A quoi tu penses?" me demanda immédiatement Jasper, son esprit de stratège entrant immédiatement en action.

Mais le maigre plan qui venait de se former dans mon esprit n'avait rien de la rigueur militaire de Jasper. Ce n'était qu'une idée à laquelle je croyais à peine, mais là où nous en étions, peu importait.

"Ca marcherait, Alice?" demandais je en me tournant vers elle.

Je la vis fermer les yeux un instant, le visage détendu, sans expression. Après quelques secondes ses yeux se rouvrirent, sans exprimer aucune joie. Elle n'aimait pas ma décision.

"Est-ce qu'on est vraiment obligé d'en arriver là, Edward?" me demanda t-elle avec peine.

"Est-ce que ça la fera taire?" insistais je.

"Oui... Je pense." admit-elle sans joie.

"Alors j'irais ce soir."

Ma décision était prise. Elle me révulsait. Mais si cela pouvait nous protéger d'ennuis inutiles, alors je n'avais pas de scrupules à avoir. Ce n'est pas comme si je risquais de briser quoi que se soit dans ma relation avec June...

"Bon sang! Est-ce que quelqu'un va nous nous expliquer de quoi il est question?!"

La voix d'Emmett résonna profondément dans la maison, ramenant immédiatement mon attention vers le reste de ma famille. Esmée me regardait avec peine, triste de voir sa famille si déchirée. Carlisle lui, s'interrogeait. Il respecterait ma décision, quelle qu'elle soit mais il espérait profondément que je n'irai pas contre le respect de la vie humaine qu'il chérissait tant.

"Je vais aller lui faire suffisamment peur pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il ne vaut mieux pas qu'elle parle de ce qu'elle a apprit. Qu'elle nous prenne pour d'affreux prédateurs prêts à s'en prendre à sa vie au moindre faux mouvement..." expliquais je froidement. "Ca devrait suffire...".

Carlisle acquiesça en silence, alors qu'Alice restait silencieuse, absolument défavorable à cette solution. Rosalie était plus que sceptique mais comprenait que pour le moment, il n'y avait pas de meilleures solution, au fond soulagée de ne pas avoir à recourir à la solution qu'elle avait amené. Iln 'y eut qu'Emmett pour venir rompre le silence, son rire tonitruant nous surprenant encore tous.

"Comme si Eddie pouvait faire peur à qui que se soit!" dit-il entre deux éclats de rire. "Mince, même cette fille fait plus peur que toi quand elle est en colère!"

On pouvait toujours compter sur Emmett pour trouver à rire dans les situations les plus tendues. Je balayais ses paroles d'un regard. Moi, comme le reste de ma famille étions des prédateurs redoutables et effrayer un humain était encré au fond de nous comme le plus primitif des savoirs. Emmet le savait. Mais il ne pouvait pas manquer une opportunité de se moquer! Typique.

La capacité de faire ce que j'avais décidé de faire n'était pas en question. C'était de mon envie de le faire que je doutais. Et le constant appel intérieur d'Alice pour changer d'avis ne m'aidait pas vraiment. Elle détestait l'idée de passer pour un monstre auprès de June. Mais c'est ce que nous étions au fond, non? Des monstres qui se reniaient. Des monstres repentis, vivant chaque jour avec le poids de notre nature. Quoi que l'on fasse, la manière dont nous vivions, cela effaçait-il pour autant cela? Non, je ne le pensais pas. Quoi que je fasse à présent, dans les décennies à venir, les siècles à venir, jamais je ne pourrais effacer les crimes que j'avais commit à l'époque où le sang humain représentait encore à mes yeux la seule source de subsistance valable. Rien ne pouvait effacer ça... Alors oui, June pouvait me voir comme un monstre. Car c'est ce que je devais être à ses yeux. C'est ce que j'étais en partie à mes propres yeux! Il était juste difficilement soutenable de penser que je pourrais devenir la pire peur de cette fille... Mais pour elle comme pour nous, c'était l'alternative la plus sage...

*

Mon coeur palpitait follement dans ma poitrine comme prêt à en bondir quand je rouvris les yeux en sursaut, seule au milieu de mon lit. Je sentais des perles de sueur sur mon front et mon corps encore tendu par l'angoisse que j'avais ressenti dans mon cauchemar. J'étais déjà surprise d'avoir réussi à dormir un peu, alors que ça se soit mal passé n'avait rien d'étrange. Il y avait juste le cauchemar qui avait changé... Ce n'était plus un de ceux que je faisais avec récurrence depuis mon adolescence. Non. Ca n'avait plus rien à voir cette fois. C'était entièrement lié à ce que j'avais vécu dernièrement...

Je pouvais encore me le rappeler clairement, comme si je n'étais pas encore tout à fait réveillée. Je me trouvais de nouveau ce soir là à Boston, dans cette boite. Exactement la même que celle où m'avait conduite Alice. Je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler les visages qui m'entouraient mais je me souvenais qu'avant de me laisser, Alice venait me murmurer à l'oreille avec enthousiasme.

"_Ce soir tu meurs!_" me disait-elle avant de disparaître.

Cette phrase ne créait en moi aucune frayeur, aucune inquiétude. Je ne trouvais même pas cela surprenant. J'évoluais juste dans mon rêve avec douceur. J'étais bien. Je me laissais porter par une musique que je ne me rappelais, consciente de sa sensualité, bougeant monc corps à son rythme. Et finalement, je sentais des mains venir se poser fermement sur mes hanches, et un corps dur comme le marbre se coller dans mon dos pour accompagner mes mouvements sur la musique. Je ne m'offusquais pas qu'un inconnu danse ainsi avec moi. J'aimais ça. Nous dansions en parfaite symbiose et j'avais la sensation alors de n'avoir jamais rien connu de si intense, de si sensuel que son corps contre le mien, son parfum. Je sentais mon corps brûler, impatient, attendant plus, bien plus... Je me tournais finalement alors pour faire face à mon cavalier surprise. Mes yeux rencontraient alors un visage parfait et pâle, encadré par ces cheveux couleur bronze toujours en bataille... Edward Cullen. Etrangement, je n'étais ni surprise, ni agacée. C'était un rêve après tout! Mon regard caressait alors chacun de ses traits, s'arrêtant un instant sur ses lèvres sensuelles et rouges qui me souriaient. En retour, je souriais aussi. J'attendais la suite avec envie, impatiente... Il devait me murmurer quelque chose dont je ne me souvenais plus en approchant lentement son visage du miens, son corps toujours contre le mien. En sentant son souffle brûlant sur ma peau, je fermais les yeux, attendant le moment où ses lèvres se poseraient enfin au creux de mon cou. J'étais confiante, sereine... J'en avais très envi. C'était la froideur mortel de bouche sur ma peau qui soudainement faisait grimper en moi une peur intense. Je me retrouvais de nouveau face à face avec lui mais son visage n'avait plus rien de semblable. C'était celui de l'homme qui m'avait agressé qui me fixait à présent de ses yeux rouges sang, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Et à cet instant je le savais. J'allais mourir. Je l'entendais rire, voulais me débattre, mais je n'arrivais pas à bouger, paralysée. Sa bouche se reposait dans mon cou et je sentais soudainement des dents tranchantes percer ma chaire... Et c'est sur cela que je me réveillais en sursaut, la main portée à mon cou.

J'exhalais, le souffle court, tentant de reprendre mes esprits. Depuis que j'avais quitté l'hôpital, les mêmes pensées tournaient en boucle dans mon esprit et ça n'avait rien de surprenant alors que mon subconscient prenne le relais à l'aide de ce cauchemar. Ma raison se refusait à admettre ce que j'avais vu ce soir là et pourtant, je le savais, j'en étais sûre. J'avais été agressée. Par un homme qui en voulait à ma vie... à mon sang. En fait, pas vraiment un homme. Aucun homme ne ressemblait à ce que j'avais vu. Et alors que j'avais commencé à sombrer dans l'inconscient, ils étaient arrivés... Alice et Edward. J'en étais certaine. Je me rappelais leurs voix. Ils m'avaient débarrassé de cette chose. Cette chose à laquelle ils ressemblaient tant sur certains points... Et tout me semblait à présent si suspect. Je me retrouvais à tout analyser. La manière dont Alice se déplaçait avec tant de grâce, son énergie inhumaine, la manière dont elle semblait toujours être sûre de ce qui allait se produire et le fait que je ne l'avais jamais réellement vu manger. Et la beauté glacée, parfaite de tout les Cullen... la manière avec laquelle ils restaient à distance de tous... Tant de petits détails qui m'avait paru innocents alors me semblaient à présent la preuve infaillible de la théorie farfelue que je venais de monter.... Mais je ne pouvais pas croire que j'avais imaginé tout ça. J'en étais certaine...

Epuisée de fatigue, je m'asseyais dans mon lit et passais mes mains dans mes cheveux pour les ramener en arrière. J'avais fermé les yeux, mais soudainement, la sensation que je n'étais plus seule me frappa de plein fouet. Je rouvris les yeux instinctivement et les fixais en face de moi, vers le noir de ma chambre. Je ne pus retenir un cri de frayeur et me reculais immédiatement dans mon lit. Je n'étais plus seule...

"Qu'est-ce que..." tentais je, tremblante de peur en voyant la silhouette noire s'avancer vers moi.

Mon corps était tendu comme un fil, et mon coeur était prêt à exploser de peur tant et si bien que ma respiration devenait de plus en plus difficile. Sans savoir quoi faire je regardais la silhouette s'approcher de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que finalement mes yeux arrivent à distinguer les traits de celui qui s'était introduit chez moi...

"Edward..?" m'étouffais je.

Malgré la pénombre, je voyais la dureté de ses yeux brillant d'une lueur dangereuse, ses traits durs... Son visage parfait qui créait l'ébullition à l'université n'avaient plus rien d'avenant. Ils reflétaient tout autre chose... Le danger.

"Comment... comment tu es entré?"

Ma voix était faible, obstruée par la peur. Jamais je n'avais eu peur de lui, mais à cet instant quelque chose me criait que je le devais, qu'il était tout sauf inoffensif, et que sa réponse ne conviendrait absolument pas à mon esprit cartésien. Un sourire ironique se dessina sur ses lèvres et sa voix de velours résonna doucement dans ma chambre.

"A ton avis, June? Comment suis je entré?"

Avec effroi, je le regardais s'asseoir près de moi, le corps en alerte dans une attitude qui n'avait rien d'amicale. Tentant de respirer, j'essayais de résonner. Il s'était introduit chez moi. Et pourtant, je me souvenais parfaitement avoir verrouillé la porte de l'intérieur. Personne ne pouvait l'ouvrir de l'extérieur ainsi... Mon regard se porta brièvement vers la porte de ma chambre, elle aussi close comme je l'avais laissé... Par contre, ma fenêtre... Elle était légèrement entrouverte, et ce n'était pas de mon fait. Il faisait trop froid pour que je l'ouvre. Mais je me trouvais au sixième étage, et il n'y avait pas d'échelle de secours donnant sur cette fenêtre... Personne ne pouvait escalader jusque là! Mais personne n'avait jamais montré les même capacités que l'homme qui m'avait agressé en dehors de la famille Cullen alors...

"Bien. Tu es plus perspicace que ce je croyais!" continua Edward d'un ton sinistre en voyant mon regard s'attarder sur la fenêtre.

"C'est impossible... c'est..."

"... Comme cet "homme " qui a voulu t'agresser peut être?"

Je reposais immédiatement les yeux sur lui, entendant mon coeur battre à tout rompre dans mes oreilles.

"Oui..."

"Mais tu ne m'as pas cru quand je t'ai dit que tu avais glissé."

"Non... je me souviens clairement... de lui... de ta voix et de celle d'Alice. Ce n'était pas humain... il n'avait rien d'humain..."

"Et bien, il aurait mieux valu que tu ne te souviennes de rien!"

Cela sonnait comme une sentence, pas comme un regret. Pour ma santé mentale, il était clair qu'il aurait mieux valut que je ne me rappelle de rien. Mais visiblement, c'était plutôt pour ma vie qu'il aurait mieux valu que je ne me rappelle de rien. A nouveau, je tentais de me reculer encore, mais fut stoppée par le montant de mon lit. Edward avait suivi le mouvement avec attention, comme prêt à bondir si je tentais de m'enfuir et un petit quelque chose me disais que je n'aurais pas pu aller loin si ça avait été le cas...

"Qu'est-ce que vous êtes? Qui était cet homme?" trouvais je le courage de demander.

"Je crois que tu as déjà deviné. Tu peux répondre toi même à ça."

"Un... un vampire." soufflais je à peine audiblement, ne pouvant croire ce que je disais.

"Tu aurais dû être son dîner."

"Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé?"

"On ne t'a pas sauvé. On a protégé notre terrain de chasse. "

Un long frisson glacé me traversa de la tête au pieds à ses mots. Cela paraissait tellement fou et pourtant, il ne laissait pas de place au doute. Et la colère que je voyais danser dans ses yeux me paralysait de plus en plus. Le temps où je haïssais Edward Cullen pour son attitude semblait bien loin et naïf à présent. J'étais dans une toute autre dimension à présent.

"On ne peut pas laisser n'importe qui jouer avec notre nourriture, tu vois! Nous ne l'acceptons pas."

"Si... si vous... Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir... tué? Pourquoi Alice..."

"... Vous les humains êtes tellement facile à tuer. Alice avait envi de jouer avec toi un peu avant d'en finir. Histoire de pimenter les habitudes! Il lui aurait suffit d'un rien pour mettre un terme à ta vie, mais où serait le plaisir?!"

Je sentis comme un coup de poing en moi à cette révélation. C'était douloureux et je ne faisais que réaliser pourquoi à présent. Je m'étais attachée à Alice... beaucoup. J'avais confiance en elle, je tenais à elle. Et tout ça était faux, une simple illusion. Ca faisait mal. Trop.

"On lui a toujours dit de ne pas jouer avec la nourriture, mais Alice n'en fait qu'à sa tête! Et maintenant, la situation est... gênante."

J'avais clairement senti la nouvelle menace dans ces mots et sans savoir comment un accès d'adrénaline me poussa à faire quelque chose qu'une seconde encore je me croyais incapable de faire. Il fallait que j'essaye de me sauver... peu importe que j'ai une chance ou non. Je bondis alors hors de mon lit et tentais de courir jusqu'à ma porte. Mais en une seconde, le corps d'Edward me barrait le passage. D'une main, il agrippait mon cou et de l'autre, pressait mon corps contre le mur. Un cri étouffé jaillit de ma gorge.

"Tu ne nous facilite vraiment pas la tâche, June!" lâcha t-il avec colère.

J'arrivais à peine à respirer à présent, paralysée entièrement par la peur de ma fin qui semblait de nouveau si proche. Il ne me faisait pas mal, mais me retenait d'une étreinte de fer. Je ne m'échapperai plus. J'étais à sa merci, sans défense. Je le fixais alors, attendant ma mort. Ses yeux d'un doré sombre et dur me fixaient avec colère. Mais je ne pouvais pas distinguer en eux l'animalité que j'avais vu chez le vampire de Boston, cette soif qui s'était reflétait dans ses yeux pourpre. Je continuais de le fixer avec une force qui me venait soudainement. Je n'étais pas si faible. Si il me tuait alors il aurait à me faire face, je n'allais pas détourner les yeux. Après tout, je n'étais pas sûre de tenir à ma vie tant que ça. J'avais si souvent souhaité mourir à une époque pas si lointaine. Alors peut être que je ne faisais que récolter finalement ce que j'avais toujours souhaité. Et mourir... ça ne me faisait pas si peur. Je me souvenais encore à quel point je m'étais sentis bien quand après m'être noyée enfant, j'avais glissé dans une inconscience noire et sans fond, et douce... sans douleur, sans soucis, facile. Juste avant qu'on me force à revenir. Alors, non. Il pouvait me tuer. Je n'avais plus peur. Et il le lut dans mes yeux. Son expression changea imperceptiblement, et l'incompréhension passa rapidement dans ses yeux. Il s'écarta légèrement et retira sa main de mon cou, mais pas celle qui me retenait contre le mur. Quoi? Hésitait-il? Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre les émotions qui défilaient dans ses yeux, il faisait vraiment trop sombre.

"Je ne suis pas là pour te tuer." annonça t-il d'une voix rauque. "Pas pour le moment, du moins!" s'empressa t-il d'ajouter même si cela sonna étrangement faux à mes oreilles.

"Alors quoi?"

"Je suis venue pour t'avertir. Si un mot sur ma famille ou ce que tu as vu passe tes lèvres, ça en sera fini de ta vie!"

"Je croyais que c'était le but. Pourquoi vous attendez?"

Edward se mit à rire, sans joie... avec frustration même. Je le dardais du regard, en colère. Me prenait-il encore pour une imbécile?!

"Je t'annonce que tu vas vivre et toi tu demandes pourquoi?!!" répondit-il, incrédule.

"Oui."

"Parce qu'après les incidents de samedi, ta mort pourrait paraître suspecte. Ca pourrait amener à une enquête. Et nous n'aimons vraiment pas ce genre de complications." rétorqua t-il froidement. "De plus, c'est Alice qui t'as choisi. C'est à elle de décider quand et comment elle en finira avec toi. Je ne suis que le messager. Alors tu vas garder tout ça pour toi et ne rien dire à personne! Au moindre écart, on le saura. C'est clair?!"

"Je crois que oui..."

Pendant une longue seconde, il continua à me fixer, ramenant insidieusement la peur me ronger. Et quand la pression de sa main me retenant se fit plus forte, presque douloureuse, je ne pus m'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Le temps d'une respiration, pas plus. Mais quand je rouvris les yeux, j'étais seule dans ma chambre, sans plus aucun signe de lui. Mes jambes flageolantes cédèrent alors sous moi, et je me laissais glisser au sol, glacée jusqu'à l'os...


	17. Chapter 17: En vain

Chapitre 17: En vain

Déprimé. Non. Ca ne semblait même pas convenir à ce que je ressentais depuis ces deux derniers jours. C'était autre chose. Je me faisais horreur en quelque sorte. Je continuais de me répéter que j'avais agis pour notre bien à tous. Celui de ma famille, mais le sien à elle aussi. Alors pourquoi cela me paraissait-il toujours aussi mal? Parce qu'Alice ne s'en remettait pas? Pas seulement... J'avais détesté faire ça... d'un bout à l'autre. J'avais dû mettre en oeuvre mes meilleurs talents de comédien. Heureusement, j'avais presque cent ans d'apprentissage derrière moi. Je savais mentir, je savais faire semblant... Et June n'y avait vu que du feu. Elle y avait cru... Ce qui était bien. Enfin, en théorie. Car je me dégoûtais depuis que je l'avais fait. J'avais tellement eu envi qu'elle se rende compte que ce n'était qu'une mise en scène, que je faisais cela pour protéger la vie de ma famille. Bien sûr ce n'était pas le but. Mais en ce moment, je semblais ne plus savoir sur quel pied danser. Et entre ce dont j'avais envi et ce que je faisais, il y avait un gouffre.

« Mmmmmfff... »

Je tournais les yeux vers Alice. Nous étions assis à la cafétéria, seuls. Jasper avait pour une fois abandonné Alice, pour aller chasser et réduire un peu son envie de sang humain. Emmett, lui, avait décidé d'emmener Rosalie en voyage quelques jours. Dieu le bénisse. Je ne doutais pas qu'il avait envi de passer plusieurs jours en toute intimité avec sa femme, mais pour connaître toutes ses pensées, je savais aussi qu'il voulait l'éloigner de toute la problématique « June » et de la tension que cela avait créé. Et c'était aussi un soulagement pour moi. J'étais déjà bien assez perturbé et les reproches permanents de ma soeur me sortaient par les yeux. Alors voilà, Alice et moi nous retrouvions seuls pour la journée et autant dire que l'ambiance n'était pas à son maximum! J'essayais le plus possible de ne pas prêter attention à ses pensées, mais je ne pouvais pas l'ignorer complètement. Et la voir si triste me rongeait toujours. C'était si inhabituelle de la voir ainsi.

« Alice, essayes de passer à autre chose. » tentais-je doucement.

« Tu m'as fait passer pour un monstre... »

« Je nous ai tous fait passer pour des monstres. Je ne pouvais pas t'épargner dans le processus si je voulais que ça soit crédible. Je n'ai pas fait ça pour te blesser, tu le sais! »

« Je sais... Excuses moi. » me répondit-elle avec cette moue si triste qui me fendait le coeur. « C'est juste qu'elle me manque. »

« Mmmm... »

Sans savoir quoi dire, je détournais les yeux et commençais à jouer rêveusement avec ma nourriture. Nourriture que je ne toucherai pas bien sûr. Les détails de la nuit où j'étais allé menacer June continuais de tourner en boucle dans ma tête. Je n'arrivais pas à m'en débarrasser. Je me souvenais parfaitement des minutes que j'avais passé à l'observer dormir avant qu'elle ne se réveille, hypnotisé par son visage si expressif même dans son sommeil. Elle ne cessait de bouger, d'émettre des petits sons, de se tourner et se retourner dans son lit. J'avais vu différentes émotions passer sur son visage sans être capable de les comprendre. Son esprit m'était interdit, son rêve inconnu. Mais cela m'avait fasciné. Elle était si agitée en dormant. Pas de doute que si c'était comme cela toutes les nuits, cela expliquait pourquoi elle passait ses journées pendue à un gobelet de café.

J'avais attendu le moment où elle repérerait ma présence. J'avais suivi le moindre de ses mouvements, de ses réactions quand elle s'était éveillée en sursaut. La sueur qui brillait sur son front, son petit débardeur tordu par ses mouvements dans le lit, ses cheveux en bataille, ses yeux verts lourds de fatigue... Même aussi naturelle, il y avait quelque chose à propos d'elle. Comment n'avais je pas remarqué avant cette sensualité folle qui se dégageait d'elle? Comment pouvais je rester de marbre face à ça? J'étais peut être un monstre immortel, mais j'étais encore un homme... Un homme qui n'avait pas ressenti de pareils bouleversements depuis une éternité... Un homme qui l'avait menacé de mort pour protéger son quotidien. Je revoyais encore la peur dans ses yeux. Une peur naturelle. Elle avait raison d'avoir peur. Jouant la comédie ou non, j'étais un danger pour elle. Il était bon qu'elle en soit consciente. Mais j'avais détesté ça. La voir agacée, la voir me détestait parce que je me conduisais mal avec elle, ce n'était rien. Elle pouvait m'énerver tout autant. C'était même presque amusant. Presque jouissif. Mais lui insuffler la peur... Ce n'était plus comme cela que j'avais envi qu'elle me voit... J'étais ridiculement dépendant de la manière dont elle allait poser les yeux sur moi... Et de quelle manière avais je envi qu'elle le fasse? Comme l'aurait dit Emmett, j'étais dans la merde! Profondément. Mais ce qui continuait à m'obséder le plus à me perturber, c'était cet autre regard. A cet instant où elle avait pensé que j'allais mettre fin à sa vie et où la peur avait disparu de ses yeux. Où son regard de biche n'avait renvoyé rien d'autre que l'attente. Une attente froide, sans émotion. L'acceptation de son sort. Comme si elle s'en moquait. Comme si sa vie n'avait eu aucune valeur à cet instant. Cela m'avait pris de court, presque fait perdre mes moyens. Bien sûr que j'avais eu envi de la tuer depuis l'instant où je l'avais croisé pour la première fois. Pas pour le geste. Mais pour son sang et l'odeur si délicieuse qui s'en dégageait. Mais je n'avais jamais eu l'intention de le faire. Et cela m'avait mis en colère. Sa vie avait une valeur. Elle n'avait pas le droit de s'en moquer. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'accepter le fait que je puisse vouloir la tuer. Elle était jeune, avec un avenir devant elle... une vie. Pourquoi agir de cette manière? Et encore une fois, le fait d'être incapable d'accéder à ses pensées était plus que frustrant. Si j'étais honnête avec moi même, non seulement cela me surprenait, m'intriguait mais surtout cela m'inquiétait. Je m'inquiétais pour elle... J'étais réellement dans la merde! Pourquoi cette fille arrivait-elle à s'insinuer dans ma tête de cette manière?! Je n'avais jamais souhaité cela!

« Je ne suis pas la seule à ne pas aimer être prise pour un monstre. »

Je relevais les yeux vers ma soeur, et vit son regard de nouveau pétiller. Rien ne semblait lui faire plus plaisir que de me voir ainsi torturé par cette fille.

« Je ne suis pas devenu « végétarien » pour aller m'amuser à faire peur à des étudiantes la nuit dans leur appartement. » répondis je avec mauvaise grâce.

« Ce n'est pas seulement ça. Je le sais. J'ai vu ton regard ce soir là à Boston, avant d'avoir ma vision. La manière dont tu la regardais... Je ne t'avais jamais vu hypnotisé par quelqu'un de cette manière avant. Pas même quand tu as donné sa chance à Tanya... Tu la désirais. Tu la désirais vraiment. »

« Alice, s'il te plais... »

Elle le savait. Je n'avais pas envi qu'elle ajoute à mon trouble sa propre opinion sur ce qui pouvait se passer en moi depuis que June était apparue dans nos vies. Peut être avait-elle raison... ou non. Mais je n'avais pas envi de l'entendre. Surtout maintenant que nous étions devenus officiellement les monstres sanguinaires qui n'attendions que l'occasion de pouvoir envoyer June au cimetière.

Alice haussa les épaules et retourna à ses pensées, sa moue triste de nouveau en place. Nous étions aussi pathétiques l'un que l'autre... Voilà à quoi nous avait réduit une simple petite humaine tout juste débarquée. Vraiment pathétique!

« Edward! » sursauta soudainement Alice après plusieurs nouvelles minutes de silence.

« Quoi? »

Je n'attendis pas qu'elle me réponde. J'étais déjà en train de lire ses pensées. Elle venait d'avoir une vision. Une vision de June. Une vision qui venait remettre en cause toute l'efficacité de ce que je m'étais forcé à faire deux nuits plus tôt. Je savais qu'Alice passait son temps à observer le futur de la jeune femme, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas daigné mettre un pied en cours depuis mon passage chez elle, mais cette vision me surprenait tout de même.

« C'est une blague? » m'exclamais-je avec agacement. « Elle cherche à nous rendre dingue ou quoi?! Ne me dis pas qu'elle croit vraiment qu'elle a perdu la tête! »

« Si tu étais encore humain et que tu vivais ce qu'elle a vécu, tu n'aurais pas tendance à penser que tu deviens fou? »

« Si elle a envi de se faire interner, elle est sur la bonne voie! Prendre rendez-vous avec un psy pour aller lui raconter qu'elle est entourée de vampires, c'est le ticket gagnant! » répondis-je avec colère.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? » me demanda Alice s'en s'attarder sur l'agacement profond que venait de créer en moi sa dernière vision. « On ne peut pas la laisser faire... Et en même temps, on ne peut pas mettre application tes menaces qui n'ont jamais été destinées à être appliquées. Je n'avais pas vu qu'elle finirait quand même par en parler... »

« Je ne sais pas... »

« Tu pourrais peut être retourner la voir, l'empêcher d'appeler. »

« Et quoi? Si mes menaces n'ont pas suffi, qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire? La bâillonner et l'enfermer à double tour chez elle?! » ironisais-je alors qu'Alice levait les yeux au ciel. « Quoi que ça ne lui ferait peut être pas de mal! »

« Peut être qu'on pourrait tenter une autre approche... lui dire toute la vérité. »

« Alice... »

« ... Attends, Edward. Peut être que ça marcherait. Peut être que si elle comprenait qu'on ne lui veut aucun mal, et qu'elle ne perd pas la tête, mais que pour notre tranquillité il faut qu'elle reste silencieuse alors elle le ferait. Et... et je pourrais retrouver mon amie. »

« Alice, ça ne sera jamais plus ton amie, tu le sais. Elle est humaine, elle n'acceptera jamais notre condition. Sois réaliste. Aux yeux des humains, nous sommes des monstres, une tare de la nature. Peu importe la manière dont nous avons choisi de vivre. »

« Je suis réaliste! On a déjà vu certains humains admettre très bien la chose et c'était avec des vampires bien moins civilisées que nous et qui n'avaient aucune intention de les garder en vie! Souviens toi des Volturi! Alors moi je dis que ça vaut le coup d'essayer! » s'emporta-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

« Et si ça ne faisait qu'empirer la situation? On fait quoi, hein? »

« Prends la décision d'aller lui parler et je te dirais si ça vaut pas le coup de tenter, je le verrais! »

« Et pourquoi pas toi? » lui rétorquais-je aussitôt. « Je n'ai vraiment pas envi de remettre les pieds chez elle. J'ai eu ma dose. »

« Menteur! Et puis, ça ne pourrait pas fonctionner avec moi. Ce que tu lui as dit à mon sujet l'a marqué et sûrement blessé. Elle prendrait ça pour une ruse si ça venait d'abord de moi. »

« Parce que moi, non? »

« Tu l'agaces peut être..., peut être même qu'elle te déteste, mais tu es plus neutre en quelque sorte. Prends la décision, Edward, s'il te plais. » me supplia-t-elle avec ses yeux de chien battu. Comment étais-je sensé dire non à ça?!

« Très bien... »

Aussitôt, Alice referma les yeux et je la regardais se concentrer, cherchant la vision qui lui montrerait ce qui se passerait quand je me rendrais de nouveau chez June pour l'empêcher de prendre rendez-vous avec un psy le soir même. Ca ne dura que quelques secondes, mais quand Alice rouvrit les yeux, toute sa morosité avait disparu. Elle sautillait déjà de joie, son regard pétillant de nouveau. Quelques étudiants lui jetèrent des regards stupéfaits, mais elle continua de battre des mains avec excitation. Elle était heureuse. Moi, beaucoup moins.

« Oh, Edward! C'est parfait! Je suis sûre qu'après ça, elle pourra me pardonner. Tu n'oublieras pas d'insister sur le sujet, hein? De lui dire qu'elle me manque et tout... »

« J'essayerai... » répondis-je sans enthousiasme.

Alice me souriait, son visage s'illuminait comme un sapin de Noël. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas elle qui allait passer à la moulinette. C'était à moi qu'était laissé le « plaisir » de subir un interrogatoire en règle et la mauvaise humeur de June. Et même si quelque chose en moi s'était réveillé à l'idée de revoir la jeune femme, de pouvoir l'approcher encore de si près, ça ne changeait pas ce constat. June avait un sale caractère et c'est moi qui allait encore en faire les frais. Alice n'en récolterait que les bénéfices. Et moi? Qu'allais-je en retirer? De nouveaux ennuis, j'en étais à peu près certain.

« Ne fais pas cette tête! Je suis sûre que tu avais envi d'y retourner de toute manière, aller l'observer quand elle croit être seule. » me sourit Alice avec malice.

« Je ne suis pas un pervers, Alice. »

« Non. Mais tu crèves d'envie de la comprendre et de comprendre ce qui t'arrives. Bien sûr, tout aurait été plus simple si elle avait été un vampire. Mais j'imagine que le monde est mal fait et que tout ne peut pas être toujours aussi simple que ça a pu l'être pour Jasper et moi... » continua t-il rêveusement, la pensée de Jasper ramenant un sourire extatique sur ses lèvres.

« Je ne veux pas June de cette manière. » protestais-je. « C'est son sang qui m'attire, pas la personne. Non mais tu as vu le caractère de cette fille?! Elle est intenable et arrogante! »

« Hum, ça me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un. » s'amusa Alice. « J'ai comme la sensation qu'on ne cesse d'avoir la même conversation sans arrêt. Pas toi? » ironisa-t-elle. « Peu importe ce que tu affirmes, je sais que j'ai raison. J'ai toujours raison. »

Une nouvelle fois, Alice me renvoya son sourire malicieux. Elle faisait plus que m'asticoter à l'instant. Elle faisait référence à autre chose. Autre chose qu'elle avait vu et refusait de me montrer. Son esprit à présent ne faisait rien d'autre que de traduire les premiers tubes de Madonna en polonais. Maudite petite voyante!

« Qu'est-ce que tu me caches, Alice? » demandais-je d'un ton menaçant.

« Rien, Edward. »

« Je sais que si. »

« Alors tu le découvriras bien assez tôt. Il y a des choses qui valent le coup d'être vécu uniquement sur l'instant. Je détesterais te coupais de certaines sensations en te les dévoilant à l'avance. »

Je ne trouvais cela absolument pas drôle et le montrais à ma soeur d'un regard des moins sympathiques. Et son sourire amusé et qui ne cessait de me dire « je sais quelque chose que tu ne sais pas et qui va être génial » commençait à me taper sur le système. Je me levais alors sans attendre, attrapant mon plateau intact.

« Je vais en cours! » lui dis-je d'un ton sec.

« A ce soir, Edward. »

La voix malicieuse d'Alice me parvint alors que j'avais déjà parcourut quelques mètres. Si June arrivait à me rendre dingue, je n'avais pas de doute qu'Alice arriverait à avoir raison de ma peau de la même manière. Certains jours, j'aurais vraiment aimé être vampire solitaire sans une famille d'adoption aussi envahissante et agaçante...


	18. Chapter 18:En toute honnêteté

**Twilight et ses personnages sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer...**

* * *

Chapitre 18: En toute honnêteté

Une longue seconde, je profitais encore de l'eau brûlante coulant sur ma peau. Tout mon corps était noué, et je cherchais en vain une manière d'évacuer un peu de tension. Je fermais les yeux, profitant de la sensation de mon corps se chauffant sous l'effet du jet d'eau et expirais profondément. Mon esprit était un bordel sans nom. Comment en étais-je arrivée là?! Je repassais sans cesse dans ma tête le film de ces trois derniers mois. Mon départ de Londres si attendu, mon arrivée à Harvard. Et l'entrée des Cullen dans ma vie... Bordel! Tout ça n'avait rien de réaliste. Je nageais en plein délire. J'avais pété un plomb, je ne voyais aucune autre explication plausible. Des vampires? Et puis quoi encore? Buddah, Jésus et Mahomet réunis pour un boire une bière au pub du coin?!! Enfant, j'avais eu une imagination débordante. Ado, je m'étais refermé sur moi même et avait passé de longues années en thérapie. Finalement, c'était la suite logique. Je pétais une durite. Mon esprit s'emballait. J'étais bonne pour l'asile. Ca ne pouvait pas être autre chose. Je n'étais peut être pas une scientifique, mais j'avais toujours eu un esprit cartésien. Ne croire que en ce qui a du sens. Et ne croire que ce que tu vois. Le problème, c'est que j'avais vu... Alors quoi? J'avais des hallucinations? C'était la seule explication qui trouvait grâce à mes yeux à cet instant. J'avais perdu la tête. Au moins, j'en avais conscience. C'était déjà ça! Et si j'en étais consciente, je pouvais essayer de me faire soigner. J'étais peut être encore récupérable... peut être. Et pourquoi si je perdais la boule, cela ne pouvait pas être plus drôle. Parce que des vampires... Certes j'avais beaucoup aimé lire Anne Rice et _Entretien avec un Vampire _faisait partit de mes meilleurs lectures fantastiques, mais quitte à halluciner, voir Jude Law a moitié nu dans mon salon m'aurait bien plus satisfait! Le monde était vraiment mal fait!

Coupant l'eau, je sortais rapidement de la douche et m'enroulais dans une épaisse serviette pour éviter de trembler de froid. J'en attrapais une autre et commençais à sécher vigoureusement mes cheveux. J'avais passé deux jours enfermée dans mon appart, ça devenait pathétique. J'avais séché les cours, passé mon temps en pyjama à repenser encore et encore aux derniers événements, aux cullen, au passage d'Edward, à Alice... et à cette sensation qui m'était revenue comme un boomerang. Une que je n'avais plus vraiment ressenti depuis un certain temps. J'avais cru avoir avancé, mais finalement, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de différence avec celle que j'étais deux ans plus tôt encore. Elle était toujours là, en moi. Cette June qui avait tant voulu mourir à une époque. Cette June qui avait survécu parce qu'on ne lui avait pas laissé le choix alors que tout son univers lui avait été retiré, cruellement reprit. Mais elle non. On ne lui avait pas laissé le droit d'en finir. On avait tout reprit à cette June. Les joies de l'innocence, la légèreté de l'enfance, ses racines, sa famille. Cette June là avait perdu le goût de vivre, l'intérêt pour la vie de tous les jours, des autres... Cette June, j'avais cru l'avoir dépassé, enfermée discrètement au fond de moi. Toujours là mais sous contrôle. En me plongeant dans mes études, en prenant mon indépendance, en vivant selon mon envie, j'avais cru dépasser ça. Mais pourtant, quand je m'étais retrouvée acculée à ce mur, sa main autour de mon cou, son regard menaçant sur moi, j'avais cru ma dernière heure venue... et ça ne m'avait rien fait. Pendant une seconde, j'avais presque était soulagée... Alors non seulement je perdais la tête, mais je me rendais compte que j'étais toujours en partie... dépressive? Je crois que cela pouvait être qualifié ainsi en effet. Passant devant mon miroir, j'y jetais un coup d'oeil et aperçue mon reflet. Mes yeux portaient les marques de ces derniers jours sans sommeil. Je me fis presque peur. Il était temps que je me reprenne en main. J'allais faire ce qui avait tourné dans ma tête depuis plusieurs jours. Décidé de me faire soigner... si cela était encore faisable!

Continuant à sécher mes cheveux, je sortis de la salle de bain, mes pieds nus laissant des marques humides sur le parquet, je rejoignis le salon. J'allais passer ce foutu coup de fil, et ensuite j'essayerai enfin de dormir. Avec un peu de chance, je trouverai peut être deux ou trois heures de sommeil d'affilées...

Resserrant ma serviette sur mon corps, je cherchais plusieurs secondes mon portable avant de le retrouver perdu sous un coussin. Je l'attrapais sans hésitation et composait sur le champs le numéro des renseignements.

« Repose ce téléphone, June. »

Pendant une seconde, je crus que mon coeur allait s'arrêter tant ma frayeur avait été grande. Cette voix de velours mais aux intonations autoritaires, je la reconnue immédiatement. Avec précautions, essayant de calmer les battements affolés de mon coeur, je me tournais en direction de celui qui s'était une nouvelle fois introduit chez moi par effraction.

Edward Cullen, se trouvait à l'autre bout de mon salon, droit, son regard fixé sur moi avec... quoi? De l'agacement? Ca c'était bien la meilleure! A mon oreille, j'entendis une opératrice prendre mon appel, se présentait et attendre ma requête...

« Coupe cet appel, June. Immédiatement! »

Une part de moi avait envi de lui dire d'aller se faire voir, que j'étais libre de faire ce que je voulais. La part la plus raisonnable, elle, me répondit que si j'avais réellement perdu l'esprit et qu'un vampire me faisait bien face, j'avais plutôt intérêt à ne pas le provoquer. Sans le quitter des yeux, je raccrochais au nez de l'opératrice et reposais, avec mauvaise volonté, le portable sur le canapé.

« Je t'avais dit que si tu tentais de faire quelque chose de stupide, nous le saurions immédiatement. »

« Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai pu faire! » répondis je d'un ton noir.

« Tu n'allais peut être pas appeler un psychiatre pour prendre rendez-vous et aller lui raconter que tu pense être persécutée par des vampires? »

J'ouvris la bouche, voulant répondre mais ne savant pas quoi. Ok. Alors les vampires avaient aussi des talents de voyants??? Les livres de vampires que j'avais lu n'avait jamais rien mentionné de pareil!

« Tu as envi de te faire enfermer dans un asile? » me demanda Edward avec sarcasmes.

« J'aurais cru que ça vous arrangerait pourtant! » répondis-je sur le même ton.

« Tu n'as pas idée! »

« Alors quoi?! Tu es là pour essayer de me faire peur une nouvelle fois ou pour m'arracher la gorge?! » provoquais-je. « Ca aurait été trop demandé d'attendre que j'ai eu le temps d'enfiler un pyjama?! A moins que tu es un côté voyeur? Venir observer tes victimes sous la douche avant de les vider de leur sang...»

Je vis les yeux d'Edward briller avec énervement et ses poings se serrer avec force. Quand il reprit, sa voix était courte, tendue...

« C'est Alice qui m'envoie. »

« Oh, alors elle a prit sa décision! » répondis je avec ironie, me rappelant ce qu'Edward m'avait dit au sujet d'Alice deux nuits plus tôt. « Je croyais que c'était elle qui se chargerait de mon dernier souffle?! »

« J'ai menti. »

« Sur quoi? »

« Beaucoup. Nous pensions que c'était la meilleure solution pour que tu restes silencieuse. Visiblement on t'avait sous estimé. »

Un sourire en coin, plein de sarcasmes s'afficha sur ses lèvres et fit monter en moi une nouvelle bouffée de nerfs en pelote. Non seulement, je ne savais pas à quoi il faisait référence, mais en plus ce sourire moqueur me donnait envie de frapper son visage parfait avec mes poings.

« Tu es incapable de te taire visiblement. A moins que ce soit un tic obsessionnel compulsif de chercher les ennuis. Personnellement, je dirais que c'est un mix des deux. »

« Un vampire voyant et psychologue! De mieux en mieux! »

Je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine, et le dardais du regard sans bouger de ma position. J'attendais.

« Alors? Qu'est-ce que je suis sensée attendre là? Qu'on en finisse! »

« Je te l'ai dit, j'ai menti... »

« ... Merci, j'avais bien entendu! Alors quoi, tu n'es pas un vampire? Parce que si c'est le cas, ça confirme ce que je pense. Tu es un connard et moi je perds la tête! Et dans ce cas, il serait vraiment nécessaire que je passe ce coup de fil! »

« Tu ne perds pas la tête, arrêtes avec ça. » continua Edward entre ses dents. « Tu le sais très bien. »

« Alors quoi? »

« Aucun de nous, je veux dire ma famille, n'a jamais eu l'intention de s'en prendre à ta vie. Je ne dis pas que l'envie ne pas traverser l'esprit, mais mon cas est un peu particulier. »

« Quelle... »

« ... Laisses moi terminer, s'il te plais. » m'empêcha t-il de m'exprimer. « Ni moi, ni Alice ou les autres ne nous nourrissons de sang humain. Nous ne sommes pas ce que nous pourrions classer de vampires « traditionnels ». Les menaces que j'ai prononcé avant hier soir était une vaine tentative de protéger notre secret. Nous apprécions vivre en nous mêlant le plus possible au monde. Le fait que tu puisses dévoiler notre identité à qui que ce soit est la mort de notre vie ici, à Cambridge. Et aucun de nous n'avons envi d'avoir à déménager de nouveau si tôt. Passer le plus inaperçu possible est notre seule possibilité de pouvoir nous fixer pour quelques années dans un même lieu. Les vampires comme celui qui s'est attaqué à toi sont des nomades. Ils bougent sans arrêt pour continuer leur chasse sans risquer d'attirer une trop grande attention sur eux. Pour eux, vous les humains n'êtes que du bétail. Ce n'est pas de cette manière que nous voyons la vie humaine dans ma famille... »

J'écoutais chacun de ses mots avec méfiance et attention. Et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser qu'ils étaient la preuve même de ma folie. Des vampires parcourant le monde. Et des vampires « végétariens ». Cela devenait de plus en plus absurde.

« Nous nous tenons en retrait le plus possible. Mais les choses ont... dérapé avec ton arrivée. Rien ne s'est vraiment déroulé comme ça a aurait dû. Tu n'aurais jamais dû avoir à collaborer avec moi sur ce projet de littérature, et surtout Alice aurait mieux fait de rester à distance. Mais quand Alice a quelque chose en tête, mieux vaut parler à un mur. Et depuis le début, elle nourrit une véritable obsession pour toi. Elle t'adore... Ne me demande pas pourquoi? Je n'arrive pas à comprendre! » termina t-il de nouveau avec sarcasmes.

Je lui renvoyais un sourire tout aussi ironique, sentant que ses paroles n'avaient rien de flatteur pour moi.

« L'amitié qu'elle te porte est réelle et profonde et cela l'a profondément déprimé quand elle a comprit ce que nous allions faire pour t'empêcher de dévoiler notre nature. Disons qu'elle a du mal à accepter le fait que des rapports aussi étroits entre humains et vampires sont contre nature. »

« Hum... »

Quelle répartie! Du grand June! A vrai dire, je ne savais absolument pas quoi répondre car je ne savais absolument pas quoi penser. Qu'étais je sensée faire? Sauter de joie parce qu'Alice était vraiment mon amie, même si son régime alimentaire laissait à désirer? Le remercier car ma vie n'était plus en jeu? Le mettre dehors en lui disant que je ne voulais rien à voir à faire avec une bande de sangsues? Directement courir vers un asile d'aliénés?!!

De sa position, Edward lui même sembla déstabilisé par mon manque de réponse à ses derniers mots et me regarda avec suspicion. Il continua cependant d'un ton plein de précautions.

« Alors, est-ce que ça serait trop te demander de ne pas parler de ça, de ma famille, à qui que se soit? »

« Je ne sais pas... Je crois que ça serait tout de même une bonne chose que j'aille consulter! » ironisais je, provoquant chez lui un nouveau soupir de frustration.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu arrêtes avec ça?! »

« Déjà, arrêter de pénétrer chez moi de cette manière. Je suis sûre que ça fait bien plus rebelle de passer par la fenêtre, mais ma porte est très sympathique aussi! » ironisais je. « Ensuite, tu vas répondre à mes questions... toutes mes questions. Mais avant ça, je vais aller enfiler mon pyjama! »

Je lui souris tout sauf sympathiquement, et sans lui laisser le loisir de répondre, je quittais mon salon pour rejoindre la chambre. Je fermais bien la porte derrière moi, et me dépêchais de quitter ma serviette pour enfiler un débardeur et un short. Mon esprit ne cessait de tourner et retourner encore ce qu'Edward m'avait dit. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi penser... Et cela me mettait de plus en plus en colère. Si je n'étais pas folle, les Cullen n'allaient pas tarder à me le faire devenir. Et je n'étais pas certaine d'avoir envi de subir ça encore plus longtemps...

Loin d'avoir envi d'être sympathique avec mon « hôte », je ressortais de ma chambre et le rejoignais, le dardant d'un regard sombre. Je me laissais retomber sur le canapé, ramenant mes jambes sous moi, je l'observais avec attention et fus presque amusé. Il avait l'air... nerveux.

« Bien. Commençons par le plus important. Pourquoi est-ce que je te croirais maintenant alors que tu débarques chez moi avec une version différente à chaque fois?! »

Partit se poser près de la fenêtre, Edward observa un instant les lumières de la ville et se retourna finalement vers moi, sérieux comme d'habitude.

« Parce que c'est la vérité. Mais en effet, rien ne te prouves que je te dis la vérité cette fois. Je suis un bon menteur. J'ai des décennies d'expérience derrière moi. Disons qu'un vampire classique n'aurait jamais joué avec toi aussi longtemps. Il t'aurait tué bien avant. Le fait que tu sois en vie est la meilleure preuve de mon honnêteté. »

« Même si vous êtes réellement des vampires... végétariens, pourquoi m'avoir sauvé l'autre nuit? »

« Je te l'ai dit, Alice tient à toi. Nous vivons tous en cercle clos et cela nous as toujours suffit à tous. Mais Alice est différente. Elle aime le contact humain et elle t'a tout de suite adopté. D'habitude les humains la trouve trop étrange, sentent le fait qu'elle est différente et prennent des distances. Mais toi, tu l'as juste accepté telle qu'elle est et pour Alice, ça n'a pas de prix. Elle n'aurait jamais supporté de te voir mourir ainsi. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à l'autre vampire? »

« Disons qu'il ne pourra jamais plus s'attaquer à qui que se soit... » répondit-il avec évasion, comme si il cherchait à me protéger de détails trop sordides.

« Et pourquoi toi tu étais là? »

Edward bougea imperceptiblement, inconfortablement. Je haussais un sourcil, attendant sa réponse.

« Je voulais voir, Alice. Etre sûr qu'elle n'en ferait pas trop... que tu ne verrais rien. »

Je croisais les bras, suspicieuse. Je n'arrivais pas à croire cette version des faits, même si je n'avais absolument aucune autre idée du pourquoi de sa présence ce soir là. Mais le regard avait posé sur moi dans la boite lorsque je l'avais surpris était toujours gravé dans mon esprit, et il ne collait pas vraiment avec son explication. Mais visiblement, je n'obtiendrais rien d'autre...

« Hum, bien sûr. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir d'autre? » demanda t-il brutalement.

« Quel âge tu as? »

« 22 ans. »

« 22 ans et...? »

« 22 ans et presque une centaines d'années. »

Je retins un hoquet de stupéfaction. C'était une chose de bien vouloir commencer à admettre que les vampires pouvaient exister, mais en avoir les détails précis était autre chose. Cela passait toujours mieux dans un livre fantastique!

« O... ok... Et... Si vous ne vous ne vous nourrissez pas de sang humain, alors de quoi? »

« De sang animal. » répondit-il froidement.

« La SPA ne doit pas vous porter dans son coeur! » ajoutais je avec un humour qui ne fit même pas sourire Edward. Coincé, définitivement! « Et le soleil? Je croyais que les vampires ne supportaient pas le soleil! »

« Légende. Le soleil ne nous fait rien. Nous aimons même ça. Mais nous évitons de trop nous y exposer pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Notre peau devient presque translucide à la lumière du soleil... Pas l'idéal pour passer inaperçu. D'où le fait que Cambridge soit un lieu parfait. Ce n'est pas réputé pour son climat ensoleillé. »

« Les cercueils, l'ail? »

« Non plus! Nous ne dormons pas et l'ail à une odeur encore plus désagréable pour nous que pour vous!Avoir un odorat hypersensible n'est pas des plus agréables quand il s'agit de votre nourriture. »

« La peau gelée? » continuais je à demander sans irruption.

« Nous sommes morts, nous n'avons pas de sang battant dans nos veines pour réchauffer notre peau. »

« Et vous connaissez l'avenir, aussi! » ajoutais je avec moquerie, provoquant un léger rire du vampire.

« Non. Ca c'est seulement Alice. Certains d'entre nous ont des dons. Celui d'Alice lui permet d'avoir quelques visions du futur...C'est très... pratique... »

« ... et toi?! »

« Je lis les pensées des gens autour de moi. »

Quoi?!!! C'était une blague?! Une blague de très mauvais goût! Ce type ne pouvait pas être capable de lire toutes mes pensées! Merde! Je n'avais aucune envie qu'on puisse savoir tout ce que je pense au fur et à mesure. Et le droit à une vie privée, alors?!

« Il n'y a qu'une personne qui semble hermétique à mon don! » ajouta t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

« Moi?! Dieu merci! » répondis je avec un énorme soulagement. « C'est déjà bien suffisant que tu entres chez moi par effraction, je n'ai pas envi qu'en plus tu t'insinues dans mon esprit! Et pourquoi d'ailleurs?! »

« J'aimerais bien savoir... » répondit-il avec frustration. « Mais rien ne m'étonne plus quand cela vient de toi! Comme si ton sang, n'était pas une torture suffisante... »

Edward s'arrêta de lui même en court de route, pensant visiblement en avoir trop dit. Mais j'avais bien entendu. Très bien entendu même. Et je n'allais pas laissé filer ça.

« Comment ça? Je croyais que... »

« Ce n'est pas parce que nous ne tuons plus d'humain que nous sommes indifférents à leur sang. C'est comme être... sevré en quelque sorte. »

« Oui, mais tu avais l'air de sous entendre que MON sang est pire? »

Edward expira profondément une nouvelle fois, et répondit sans envie.

« Disons que pour une raison qui m'est inconnue, ton sang exerce sur moi un attrait que je n'avais jamais connu avant. Je me suis habitué à être entouré d'humains, et de sentir l'odeur de leur sang au quotidien sans en avoir envie. En me nourrissant régulièrement, j'y suis même devenu indifférent au fil des années. Mais le tiens... C'est comme pour un toxico qui tenterait de rester clean et à qui on mettrait sous le nez la drogue la plus pure qui soit. Un cocktail lui étant spécialement destiné, fait pour lui. Y résister est presque impossible. »

« Et mon sang te fais cet effet là? Seulement à toi? »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Donc, tu as envi de me tuer? »

Edward me fixa longuement en silence. Maintenant c'était moi qui était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. J'avais le sensation que son regard intense me traversait totalement et je sentis immédiatement les battements de mon coeur s'emballer. Il fallait qu'il arrête de me regarder de cette manière. C'était trop... trop étrange, presque envoûtant. Je n'aimais pas ça du tout!

« Non? »

« Tu n'as pas idée à quel point j'ai été près de te tuer en effet au tout début. Mais, j'arrive de mieux en mieux à contrôler cette partie de moi qui adorerait te faire taire une bonne fois pour toute et se repaître de ton sang! Je ne dis pas que je n'y pense pas et que ce n'est pas toujours aussi tentant, mais j'ai des principes auxquels je tiens. »

« Alors... alors c'est pour ça que tu m'as regardé si... si violemment dans ce couloir, la première fois qu'on s'est croisés? » réalisais je tout doucement, me souvenant parfaitement du regard assassin qu'il avait posé sur moi sans même me connaître.

« Tu es passée très près d'une mort immédiate, oui. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai réussi à résister à ce moment. Ca m'a tellement prit de court et c'était si... intense, que c'était douloureux de ne pas succomber. » commenta t-il, semblant se remémorer l'instant.

« Et c'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas travailler avec moi? »

« Oui. Je n'avais pas encore idée d'à quel point tu pouvais avoir un sale caractère, ça ne pouvait pas être la raison de ma réticence! » répondit-il d'un air caustique pour la première fois de la soirée.

« Parce que c'est moi qui est mauvais caractère ici?! C'est la meilleure celle là! On ne peut pas vraiment dire que tu sois un expert des contacts chaleureux! »

« J'essaye de garder à l'esprit que je ne dois pas te tuer! Alors faire semblant d'apprécier nos échanges, ça passe vraiment au second plan! » répondit-il immédiatement d'un ton mordant. « Mais si tu veux, je peux inverser! Ca sera bien moins désagréable dans ce sens la pour moi! »

« HaHa! Je suis pliée de rire! » ironisais je.

Vampire ou non, dangereux ou non, Edward restait un crétin me sortant par les yeux. Les Cullen n'auraient-ils pas pu choisir quelqu'un comme Emmett plutôt comme émissaire???? Au moins, ce dernier avait le sens de l'humour, pas comme le vampire se trouvant face à moi. Si j'avais eu la moindre chance de réussite, je lui aurais collé ma main dans la figure. Crétin!

« Bien. Le jeu des milles questions est finie?! »

Sans un sourire, Edward quitta sa position près de la fenêtre et s'avança dans ma direction.

« Je crois que oui! Parler avec toi me donne l'impression d'être en train de me faire arracher une dent, si tu vois ce que je veux dire! »

« Je vois très bien, oui. » répondit-il avec un sourire crispé. « Je vais y aller... »

« ... Penses à utiliser la porte! »

« Avant, j'ai besoin d'une réponse pour Alice. »

« Une réponse à quoi?! »

« Elle voudrait savoir si tu accepterais de la revoir pour qu'elle te prouves que tu n'as rien à craindre d'elle et qu'elle est sincèrement ton amie. » m'annonça t-il avec une pointe d'ennui.

« J'en sais rien. Tu n'auras qu'à lui dire que j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir. »

« Très bien. »

Honnêtement, je n'avais pas la moindre petite idée de ce que j'allais bien pouvoir décider. La situation ressemblait toujours à mes yeux à une énorme farce. Et après tout cela, je n'étais plus très sûre de faire confiance à Alice, ni même d'avoir envi de la voir. Il faudrait d'abord que je fasse le clair dans mon esprit avant d'être capable de prendre ce genre de décision...

Edward ne chercha pas à en savoir plus, et prit aussitôt la direction de la sortie... et pour une fois, pas par la fenêtre de ma chambre! Bien, il aurait au moins comprit une chose! Je me réjouissais déjà de le voir loin quand quelque chose me revint comme un boomerang. J'avais totalement oublié... Merde! Je me relevais en vitesse et partit à sa suite avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de partir.

« Attends! » criais je alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer ma porte.

Visiblement très surpris, Edward se tourna vers moi et ma fixa avec stupéfaction.

« Quoi?! »

« Tu m'as supporté quelques minutes pour le bien de ta famille et bien tu vas continuer encore quelques heures pour le bien de mon année universitaire! On a toujours pas terminé ce foutu dossier et il est à rendre la semaine prochaine. Et je ne supporte plus ces mails ridicules. Et il est surtout hors de question que je me retrouve avec une note minable parce qu'on a pas réussi à collaborer là dessus. Alors tu vas poser tes fesses dans mon canapé jusqu'à temps qu'on l'ait bouclé pour de bon! »

« Je peux le finir seul. Tu auras une bonne note, ne t'inquiètes pas. J'y... »

« ... Certainement pas! Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'assiste! Alors on va finir ça maintenant, ensemble! Vois le bon côté des choses, tu n'auras plus jamais à m'adresser la parole après ça! »

Edward expira bruyamment. Je pris cela pour sa reddition.

« Bien. Mon ordinateur est sur la table basse, le fichier est sur le bureau. Tu n'as qu'à l'ouvrir, je vais me chercher à boire... Je vais en avoir besoin! »

Et pas qu'un peu après tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours. Un verre était plus que nécessaire.

« Je te proposerais bien à boire, mais mon chat est mort depuis plusieurs années déjà et je n'ai pas d'autres bestioles se trimballant dans l'appartement à te proposer! Tu m'en excusera?! »

Je lui souris avec ironie et le vit aussitôt lever les yeux au ciel avant de repartir vers le salon sans un mot. Je partis alors immédiatement dans la cuisine et me saisis d'une bière. Je n'avais absolument pas envi de passer encore du temps avec lui et il était clair que le sentiment était réciproque... La soirée allait être horriblement longue!


	19. Chapter 19: Trouble

**_Merci pour les reviews qui me donnent toujours envie d'écrire plus vite. C'est une vraie motivation, alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions!_**

**_Tata Grimma, merci pour la pompom girl!J'espère qu'il y avait la petite chorégraphie qui allait avec! Et pour te répondre Love-Edward-vampire, ça va finir par avancer un peu très très bientôt, juré, promis, ..._**

**_Twilight et ses personnages sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer pour ne pas changer!_**

* * *

Chapitre 19: Trouble

Je claquais la porte derrière moi avec une force que je montrais rarement ainsi. Un peu plus, et la porte serait probablement sortie de ses gons, dans un coup de tonnerre. Heureusement pour ma famille, notre maison se trouvait isolée en forêt. Aucun voisin ne s'étonnerait de cette brusquerie inhumaine. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Esmée de lever les yeux de son livre et de quitter le canapé et le salon pour venir à ma rencontre. Elle n'était pas habituée à me voir ainsi... si démonstratif. Et depuis quelques jours, son esprit ne cessait de s'interrogeait à mon sujet. Avec son habituel calme et discrétion, elle avait suivi les derniers événements sans vraiment s'en mêler mais n'en n'avait pas manqué une once pour autant.

J'entendis son esprit, avant même de la voir apparaître devant moi.

« _Edward est de plus en plus à fleur de peau. Toute cette histoire prend des proportions démesurée. Peut être que Carlisle et moi devrions lui parler pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passe avec cette fille..._ »

Le sourire maternelle d'Esmée m'accueillit dès que je mis un pied au salon. La nuit était déjà bien avancée, mais pour nous cela n'avait aucune incidence. Qu'il soit quatorze heure ou deux heures du matin, nous menions la même vie. Ne jamais dormir avait ses avantages. Quoi qu'un peu de l'insouciance d'un sommeil profond ne m'aurait pas déplu en cet instant... Malgré tout, la maison ne bruissait d'aucun son. Tout y était trop silencieux. Mortellement silencieux. Comme une maison remplie de vampires, qui contrairement aux humains étaient capables de se déplacer dans un absolu silence. J'imaginais que Carlisle travaillait seul dans son bureau, Jasper et Alice étaient probablement perdus dans leur monde et Emmett et Rosalie ne seraient pas de retour avant plusieurs jours encore. Ne restait qu'Esmée pour accueillir mon retour.

« Mon chéri, tout va bien? » me demanda t-elle d'un ton maternel. « Tu sais que cette porte est solide, mais un peu plus de douceur ne serait pas un mal. » me réprimanda t-elle à sa manière.

« Désolé! » répondis je brièvement.

Je n'avais pas envi de parler. Ni avec elle, ni avec qui que se soit à cet instant. Je voulais m'isoler, peut être même défouler ma colère sur quelque chose.

« Alice nous a expliqué que tu étais retourné voir June pour tenter de la convaincre de ne rien dire, mais en lui disant la vérité. »

Je ne répondis rien. Esmée reprit avec précautions.

« Est-ce que cela s'est bien déroulé? »

« J'imagine qu'Alice a déjà répondu à ça aussi, non? » répondis je d'un ton cinglant.

Je ne pris pas le temps d'attendre une quelconque réaction. Je savais exactement ce qui occupait son esprit, ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Et je n'étais pas disposé à y répondre. Je voulais juste qu'on me laisse en paix. Alors sans un mot de plus, je rejoignais en un clin d'oeil ma chambre et m'y cloîtrais pour y faire les cents pas. J'avais la sensation que mon esprit allait exploser si je ne parvenais pas à me calmer. Et Alice... je détestais Alice! Le petit lutin n'avait pas intérêt à pointer son nez ici sinon je ne répondais plus de rien.

Nerveusement, je me laissais tomber sur le sofa qui occupait la place du traditionnel lit qui ne présentait aucun intérêt pour moi. Encore une fois, à quoi bon avoir un lit lorsque l'on ne dort pas! Je savais qu'Emmett aurait un avis différent sur le sujet. Mais bien heureusement, Emmett et ses pensées lubriques n'étaient pas là.

Je tournais un instant mon regard vers l'extérieur, observais la lisière tranquille des bois et l'épaisseur de la nuit l'enveloppant. Je n'y trouvais aucun réconfort... Je passais alors mes mains derrière ma tête et fermais les yeux. J'aurais tellement aimé être capable de dormir... Mais c'était impossible et j'étais condamné à faire avec ma colère, ma frustration... avec les images qui envahissaient sans cesse mon esprit depuis la dernière demie heure. Un pur cauchemar qui finirait pas me rendre dingue si il continuait ainsi.

Je soupirais profondément, avant de remplir de nouveau mes poumons d'air. Reprendre le contrôle de mes nerfs d'abord. Le faire pour être capable de faire le clair dans mon esprit. Il me fallut plusieurs minutes pour y arriver, pour sentir enfin la tension de mon corps s'évanouir et mes muscles se détendre de nouveau. Mais cela avait un prix. Mon esprit relâchait en boucles mes souvenirs de la soirée passée et c'était la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin...

Ce qui avait provoqué mon état de nerfs si intense n'avait rien à voir avec ce que la vision d'Alice m'avait montré. Enfin presque... Comme la plupart du temps, sa vision avait été d'une précision étonnante. C'était le reste de la soirée que je la soupçonnais de m'avoir caché volontairement. Rien de ce que j'avais vu dans son esprit ne m'avait préparé à ce que June me garde chez elle plus longtemps pour ce foutu dossier. Et c'était totalement « aveugle » que j'avais vécu les trois heures qui avaient suivi. Trois heures qui m'avaient torturé sans cesse.

J'avais déjà dû faire appel à un certain amont de self contrôle dans les premières minutes auxquelles je m'étais pourtant préparé. J'avais beau le savoir, voir débarquer June dans son salon simplement couverte d'une serviette de bain, la peau encore humide exaltant une odeur de vanille, ses boucles brunes lourdes encore d'eau et retombant follement sur sa nuque m'avait totalement secoué. Comment une simple humaine pouvait réunir tant de grâce, de sensualité, avoir l'air si farouche et fragile à la fois et ne pas en avoir l'air une seule seconde consciente?! Pas un instant, elle n'avait semblé déstabilisée par sa tenue, et le pyjama qu'elle avait choisi peu après, tout aussi révélateur, n'avait pas aidé mon cas. Elle avait juste l'air... terriblement délicieuse. Combiné à l'odeur de son sang, et j'avais signé mon arrêt de mort. Enfin, c'était une façon de parler. Mourir aurait été probablement plus supportable! Heureusement pour moi, son sale caractère était une distraction en or. Il avait le don de reporter ma frustration ailleurs.

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre le manque évident de crainte de la jeune femme à mon égard. Certes, j'avais bien saisi la réaction de peur quand elle avait entendu ma voix derrière elle. Mais après cela, plus rien. Elle semblait presque... désinvolte. Les questions fusées de sa bouche avec plus de curiosité que d'effroi, et sa tendance à essayer de m'agacer montrait clairement qu'elle ne se sentait plus vraiment en danger... Elle n'avait réellement rien comprit. Je lui avais en effet bien expliqué que nous n'en voulions pas à sa vie, cela ne nous rendait pas pour autant inoffensif. Pourquoi ne sentait-elle pas cela comme la plupart des autres humains? Lui manquait-il une case essentielle? Cet instinct primitif dont tout les humains que j'avais croisé jusque là avaientt montré? Car avec un tel esprit revêche, je pouvais encore comprendre qu'elle agisse ainsi consciemment avec moi. Mais c'était lorsqu'elle baissait la garde que cela devenait inquiétant...

Je la revoyais encore, assise près de moi sur le canapé, détendue et vive alors qu'elle m'avait poussé de force à travailler sur notre dossier. J'avais été si pressé de partir, de m'éloigner d'elle et des sensations contradictoires qu'elle faisait naître en moi et tout ce qu'elle trouvait à faire était de m'obliger à prolonger la torture. Je me rappelais encore clairement comment j'avais forcé alors toute ma concentration sur l'écran de l'ordinateur pour cesser de penser au fait qu'elle était si près de moi, sans défense, l'air si délicieuse et toujours insaisissable pour mon don. Peu à peu, totalement prise dans notre sujet de travail, je l'avais sentie abandonner toutes ses défenses à mon égard, se faire plus naturelle, s'exprimer encore plus librement. Elle trouvait toujours le moyen de m'asticoter, mais le jeu semblait avoir prit le pas sur la volonté de vraiment agacer. Son regard avait peu à peu abandonné l'irritation aux rares occasions où je m'étais aventuré à lui faire face, pour laisser ses yeux briller de malice. Elle ne semblait rien apprécier de plus que de me titiller. Si elle savait que sa personne même suffisait à me torturer...

Mais le coup de grâce, celui qu'Alice m'avait savamment caché était intervenu bien plus tard. Nous devions travailler depuis plus de deux heures pour terminer notre dossier quand j'avais réalisé que quelque chose avait changé. J'étais chargé de taper au fur et à mesure que nous nous mettions d'accord sur le contenu et après trois bons quart d'heure d'affrontements, nous étions tombés dans un rythme de travail efficace. Peu à peu, je l'avais senti devenir plus silencieuse, répondant à mes questions quand nécessaire, ou ponctuant ma rédaction de temps à autres de commentaires. J'avais remarqué que les battements de son coeur devenaient de plus en plus lents et réguliers, tout comme sa respiration. Et soudainement, me tirant de ma concentration, il y avait eu cette vive brûlure. Sa main gauche effleurant inconsciemment ma nuque. Sa peau si chaude contre la mienne si glacée. La sensation soudaine m'avait surpris, décontenancé, totalement pris par surprise. J'avais immédiatement tourné la tête pour comprendre ce qui avait provoqué ce geste totalement incongru entre nous, pour réaliser qu'elle s'était endormie, la tête involontairement abandonnée sur mon épaule. J'étais resté paralysé, choqué par cette soudaine intimité. Je ne m'étais jamais retrouvé si proche d'un humain depuis que j'avais abandonné la chasse au sang humain, et encore moins d'un humain dont le sang semblait représenter un eldorado vraiment désirable. Et voilà que celle qui aurait dû se sentir le plus menacée par mon être était tranquillement endormie sur mon épaule, cédant probablement à l'épuisement de plusieurs jours sans sommeil. Et elle n'avait certainement pas idée de la confusion qu'elle provoquait ainsi dans mon esprit. Confusion de l'esprit mais aussi confusion des sentiments. L'effroi soudain de ne pas être capable de résister à la tentation de planter mes dents dans sa carotide pour enfin goûter son sang. Et surtout l'impression d'aimer de la voir ainsi abandonnée en ma présence... contre moi...

Après plusieurs longues secondes de stupéfaction, je m'étais finalement décidé à l'action. Luttant pour faire cesser les images de mes lèvres recueillant son sang, je m'étais levé en la prenant dans mes bras, profitant de ma force inhumaine pour la soulever sans brusquerie. J'avais senti le venin envahir ma bouche quand sa tête était venue se nicher au creux de mon cou et que sa respiration brûlante était venue s'écraser sur ma peau à cadence régulière. Cette sensation était si douce que j'en avais fermé les yeux un instant avant de me forcer à me ressaisir. Ca ne pouvait pas m'arriver, pas avec elle... C'était hors de question. Je m'étais alors empressé de gagner sa chambre pour la déposer avec délicatesse au milieu de son lit. Immédiatement, elle s'était enfoncée dans les couvertures, serrant son oreiller contre son visage avec un délicieux petit soupir de contentement. Avec précautions, j'avais remonté les couvertures sur elle et m'étais éloigné aussitôt. Si mon coeur avait pu battre encore, il aurait probablement était sur le point de sortir hors de ma poitrine. Cette femme était capable de provoquer en moi les sentiments les plus contradictoires. L'irritation face à l'exaltation la plus surprenante, l'envie de son sang face au... désir?

Debout près de la fenêtre, prêt à m'échapper le plus rapidement possible de cet endroit qui était en train d'avoir raison de mon esprit, j'avais jeté un dernier coup d'oeil vers la forme perdue au milieu des draps qui un peu plutôt avait été une diablesse aux paroles acérées. Il n'y avait pas à dire, la voir dormir était mon moment favoris. Jamais elle n'étais aussi silencieuse qu'à cet instant là...

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais resté ainsi à l'observer dormir avant de m'enfuir avec empressement, pour échapper aux sentiments qui m'avaient assaillit soudainement. La colère de m'être sentit si faible et de savoir qu'Alice m'avait lancé volontairement dans cette situation. Oh, la petite fée allait le payer!

« Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir, Edward. Tu le sais. »

Je rouvrais les yeux instantanément au son de la voix de ma soeur. Elle se tenait à ma porte, ce même sourire aux lèvres si irritant. C'est ce qui s'appelait tomber à pique. Je me redressais aussitôt et la menaçait du regard. Elle n'était pas vraiment ma personne favorite depuis quelques jours.

« Je ne vais pas te laisser continuer à t'amuser avec moi grâce à tes visions, Alice! »

« Je ne joues pas. Je crois plutôt que je t'aide. »

« Je n'appelle pas ça aider. Et je ne t'aiderai plus non plus à ré-obtenir les bonnes grâces de June. Si je m'écoutais, je ferais même tout le contraire. » lui lançais je, menaçant.

« Pourquoi tu prends si mal ce qui se passe? June ne semble pas vraiment effrayée par nous et je ne la vois pas du tout parler de nous à qui que se soit dans le futur. Et si tu ne nous mets pas de battons dans les roues, je vois même qu'elle et moi seront encore plus proches qu'avant. »

« Ce n'est pas mon problème. »

« Oh si ça l'est! Tu le sais parfaitement. Et c'est ça qui te fait peur et qui fait que tu es en colère maintenant. »

Alice tapota du doigt sur mon torse, un regard connaisseur dardé sur moi.

« Tu es en colère parce que tu sens que tu n'as plus envi de résister à ce qui te fascine chez elle. Tu es décidément trop têtu, Edward. Si tu l'admettais peut être que June finirait elle aussi par te voir différemment. »

« Alice, tu devrais arrêter de te prendre pour une psychologue et aller torturer Jasper. »

« Jasper a confiance en mon instinct, contrairement à certains. Tu finiras par comprendre aussi. »

Alice afficha un nouveau sourire radieux et malicieux et s'éloigna de nouveau.

« Et ne cherches pas un moyen de m'agacer et de tenir June loin de moi, rien ne fonctionnera. Je te le dis, tu es incapable de m'en vouloir, Edward! » ajouta t-elle en s'arrêtant à la porte.

« Disparais, Alice! »

Mon ton était toujours sec et irrité, mais je savais très bien qu'elle avait raison. Alice avait toujours raison. Et je n'étais pas assez cruel pour l'empêcher de regagner quelque chose qui lui procurait tant de bonheur. Si elle voulait retrouver son amitié avec June, ce n'était pas mon problème. Tout ce que je demandais, c'est qu'elle me laisse en dehors de tout cela. J'y étais déjà bien trop impliqué. Beaucoup trop pour mon bien...


	20. Chapter 20: Madame Soleil

**Tata G, et elle est où alors ma boite de chocolats??? Faut pas m'en promettre, après je suis déçue! Pfff alors...**

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews. **

**Twilight et ses personnages... blablabla... stephenie Meyer... blablabla...**

* * *

Chapitre 20: Madame Soleil

« Bien. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Je vous prierais de lire le chapitre 5 sur James Joyce pour la semaine prochaine, je ne reviendrais pas dessus, sauf si vous avez des questions. Merci. »

La voix de l'universitaire se tût, et immédiatement l'amphithéâtre se réanima d'un joyeux brouhaha. Pensant avec délectation au café qui m'attendait, je me levais de ma place tranquillement et rejoignis la sortie. Fouillant nonchalamment dans la poche de ma veste à la recherche d'un peu de monnaie pour mon liquide de survie, je ne vis pas arriver Angela et manquais de m'étouffer de surprise quand relevant les yeux je me retrouvais face à elle.

« Tu es revenue! » s'exclama t-elle avec joie.

« Oui, visiblement. »

« Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir. Je m'ennuyais sans toi en cours. »

Touchée par son enthousiasme, je lui souris franchement et la laissait me serrer chaleureusement dans ses bras.

« Je n'ai vu qu'au milieu du cours que tu étais là. Je suis arrivée en retard. Ben m'a tenu éveillé quasiment toute la nuit. »

« J'en suis ravie pour toi! » m'amusais je, surprise de voir Angela évoquer ainsi sa vie sexuelle, chose qu'elle ne faisait jamais. « Ben tient la forme! »

« Oui. .... Oh, oh, non! Je ne parlais pas de ça! » s'empressa t-elle de rectifier, rougissant follement.

« Alors, j'en suis navrée! » répondis je en riant.

« Non, enfin... ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, enfin... Tu peux arrêter de te moquer de moi, s'il te plais?! »

Je lui souris, calmant mon rire, alors que le rougissement de mon amie se calmait peu à peu. Angela me lança un regard faussement vexé, avant de finalement passer un bras sous le mien pour m'entraîner vers l'extérieur.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'à fait Ben pour te garder ainsi éveillée si ce n'est pas des galipettes sous la couette? »

« Sa mère... mon pire cauchemar. Elle va venir lui rendre visite ce week-end. Elle veut qu'on aille dîner tous ensemble samedi soir. »

« Et...? »

« Elle me déteste!!! Cette femme est mon pire cauchemar. Dès qu'elle me voit, elle trouve le moyen de me faire sentir minable. Dès que je fais ou dit quelque chose, elle a une petite remarque bien cinglante. Ben trouves que j'exagère, mais il ne se rend pas compte. Sa maman chérie est un véritable dragon qui me déteste!!! »

Je réprimais de nouveau mon rire tant l'expression d'Angela était dramatique et tentais de la rassurer en mettant en veilleuse mon humour de mauvais goût.

« Et Ben, tu lui as dit? Tu n'avais qu'à lui dire de mentir à sa mère pour que tu n'ais pas à y aller... »

« J'ai passé des heures à lui expliquer ça! Mais Monsieur est incapable de mentir à sa moman! Et si il lui dit carrément que je n'ai pas envi de venir, ça devient un incident diplomatique! Je vais mourir, je te le dis! Aides moi, je t'en pris! »

Angela termina d'un ton théâtrale et me lança un regard de chien battu.

« Je peux toujours faire semblant d'être au plus mal et d'avoir absolument besoin de toi à mes côtés, mais ça ne servirait à rien, non? »

« Je sais... Je me demande juste pourquoi la vie est si cruelle avec moi! »

« Je penserai à toi. »

« Vas directement déposer un cierge. Je ne sais pas si j'y survivrai! »

Nous nous mîmes toutes deux à rire de la situation. C'est dans ces instants là que j'étais vraiment très heureuse de mon statut de célibataire libre comme l'air. J'avais bien du mal avec tout ce qui touchait à la notion de famille...

Un air doux nous accueillit dès que l'on sortit du bâtiment. Le ciel était couvert comme toujours, mais un air léger de printemps planait enfin sur la région. L'hiver s'en était allé discrètement et il était à présent possible de profiter des larges espaces verts du campus sans craindre de finir congeler. C'était une sensation agréablement surprenante.

« J'ai besoin d'un café! » annonçais à Angela en apercevant un petit stand à quelques mètres.

« Je ne m'en serais pas doutée! » ironisa-t-elle. « Le jour où tu passeras une heure sur ce campus sans un café à la main, on pourra dire que le monde ne tourne plus rond! »

« Je n'y peux rien. Sans, je suis un zombie. »

« Je me demande ce que tu fais de tes nuits! »

« Ben alias monsieur duracell s'occupe de moi! » me moquais-je.

Angela m'envoya un coup de coude, riant tout de même.

« Ha Ha! Pas touches à mon Ben. Par contre, si tu veux sa mère... »

« Sans façon, merci! »

« Dommage. »

Je lui souris avec bonne humeur et commandais rapidement un double café noir. Ma nuit avait été très courte, et j'avais encore plusieurs heures de cours à assumer sans finir la joue sur une table, dormant la bouche ouverte. A vrai dire, je ne savais même pas à quelle heure je m'étais endormie. Tard probablement. La dernière chose dont je me souvenais était de la rapidité des doigts d'Edward tapant sur mon ordinateur portable les derniers jets de notre dossier. Je me souvenais que j'avais lutté contre ma fatigue un long moment mais visiblement j'y avais cédé sans m'en rendre compte. Je m'étais réveillée à sept heures confortablement installée dans mon lit sans me rappeler l'avoir rejoint. Je ne préférais pas m'interroger sur la question. Edward et moi en avions fini pour de bon et c'était très bien de la sorte. Nous allions rendre le dossier la semaine prochaine et ne ferions plus alors que de nous croiser en cours. C'était largement suffisant...

Avec satisfaction, je plongeais mes lèvres dans mon café et nous nous remîmes en route, nous dirigeant tranquillement vers un banc à quelques pas de là. Angela resta silencieuse pendant quelques instants, avant de finalement reprendre d'un ton plus sérieux.

« Alors... tout va bien? On s'est beaucoup inquiété pour toi ces derniers jours... Et je ne te parle pas de Mike. Jessica a failli l'étrangler tant elle n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre s'inquiétait pour toi! »

« J'imagine! »

Angela ne s'attarda pas sur mon sourire amusé, et me fixa avec attente, une certaine inquiétude perçant toujours dans ses yeux.

« Mais ça va, merci. C'est juste que j'ai eu les contre coups après la sortie de l'hôpital. Des migraines assez insupportables... » mentis je en évitant son regard. « Tu sais, à cause du choc cérébral. »

« Hum... C'est juste qu'au téléphone, tu avais l'air... perdue. »

« J'étais un peu déboussolée. Je n'ai pas réussi à me souvenir de ce qui s'est passé à Boston tout de suite et ça m'inquiétait. Maintenant, je sais qu'il vaut mieux que j'évite les talons aiguilles les nuits de grand froid quand j'ai bu! » terminais je en feignant la pointe d'humour.

« Je ne sais déjà pas comment s'est possible de tenir sur des talons sur un sol plat et sec alors ce n'est pas moi qui me moquerais de ce qui t'est arrivé! Glisser sur une plaque de verglas j'en serais capable totalement sobre! »

Je riais, soulagée de voir qu'Angela ne grattait pas plus mon mensonge. Mais je me voyais mal lui annoncer de but en blanc que j'avais été agressée par un vampire et sauvée par deux autres qui fréquentaient justement notre université! Pour sûr, elle, n'aurait pas cherché à me convaincre du fait que je ne perdais pas la tête! Et même si je n'avais rien promit à Edward, je n'avais pas envi de dévoiler ce que je savais. Je ne voulais pas mettre leur univers en danger. Ce qui était ridicule! Je ne leur devais rien... Enfin si. Je leur devais d'être toujours en vie. Mais je n'avais aucun réel lien qui puisse me pousser à protéger l'anonymat d'une bande de vampires. C'était tellement surréaliste encore que j'avais toujours un mal fou à réaliser. Et c'était peut être parce que mon esprit avait du mal à admettre que les Cullen n'étaient pas vraiment humains que je décidais de garder leur secret...

« En tout cas, » reprit Angela « Edward Cullen avait l'air vraiment... inquiet ces derniers jours. Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas étranger à ce qui t'es arrivé quand tu étais avec sa soeur. »

« Crois moi, ça n'avait probablement rien à voir avec une quelconque inquiétude pour ma santé! »

« Peut être. En attendant tu es la seule personne sur ce campus pour laquelle il est montré un tant soit peu d'intérêt. »

« Il a été obligé de travailler avec moi. Son intérêt pour moi s'arrête à ça. »

« Tu es d'une mauvaise foi à toute épreuve, hein?! Tu sais très bien que les derniers jours avant ton week-end à Boston, il n'arrêtait pas de t'observer en coin pendant les cours. »

« Probablement en se demandant pourquoi je n'étais pas comme toutes les autres Jessica de ce campus à me pâmer à ses pieds! » répondis-je avec sarcasmes.

« Ou peut être que tu lui plais... » me sourit Angela. « Tu n'as pas envi de mettre un peu fin à ton célibat? Je suis sûre que tu ne manques pas d'occasion. »

« Quoi? Tu veux absolument me caser? » m'amusais je.

« Je dis juste que tu es jeune et que tu devrais profiter des occasions qui se présentent. »

« Bientôt tu finiras par parler comme Jessica. »

« Argh! Ne parles pas de malheur! »

« C'est juste un constant, Angela. Tu parles comme une agence de rencontres! »

« Je dis juste qu'Edward semble montrer un certain intérêt pour toi et que peut être il gagnerait à tes yeux à être plus connu. A moins que tu ne réserves corps et âme pour Mike! »

« Tu m'as percé à jour! » m'exclamais-je théâtralement, éclatant de rire. « Tu sais à quel point je me languis de Mike. Je ne passe pas une nuit sans soupirer son nom. »

« Je le savais! » répondit tout aussi théâtralement Angela.

Je continuais de rire, plongeant toujours mes lèvres à intervalles régulières dans mon café. Balayant inconsciemment le paysage en face de moi, mon regard s'arrêta de lui même sur une silhouette massive qui se tenait à plusieurs mètres de là. Malgré la distance, je reconnue sans difficultés de qui il s'agissait. Emmett Cullen. C'était peut être un hasard que nous nous retrouvions ainsi au même endroit au même moment. Mais plus rien ne me semblait être le fruit du destin depuis que j'avais appris la vérité sur cette famille. J'aurais juste attendu ce genre de choses d'Alice. Elle m'avait déjà laissé trois messages depuis mon réveil auxquels je n'avais pas répondu, encore trop indécise sur mon envie ou non de reprendre contact.

De loin, je vis Emmett me sourire franchement et d'un bref signe tête me dire de venir le voir. Je soupirais. N'étais je pas sensée être tranquille maintenant que j'en avais fini avec Edward? Pourquoi son frère voulait-il me voir à présent? Si Alice voyait vraiment l'avenir, elle devait déjà savoir que je n'avais pas l'intention de révéler quoi que se soit à leur sujet. Et je voyais encore moins pourquoi Emmett pouvait vouloir me voir, je le connaissais à peine même si il m'était apparut comme quelqu'un d'absolument drôle et irrésistible quand nous avions fait connaissance.

« Ce n'est pas Emmett Cullen là bas qui te fait signe? » me demanda Angela.

« On dirait que si. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut? »

« Je n'en n'ai pas la moindre idée... »

J'étais tentée de l'ignorer aussi, mais je savais déjà que je ne le ferais pas. J'étais trop curieuse pour laisser passer ça.

« Ca n te pose pas de problème qu'on se retrouve tout à l'heure à l'amphi? Je vais aller voir ce qu'il veut. »

« Pas de soucis. De toute manière, je dois chopper Ben à la sortie de son cours pour essayer de nouveau de le convaincre de m'épargner la soirée de samedi! »

« Courage! »

« Merci, j'en aurais besoin! »

Je lui souris une dernière fois et me relevais avec mon café. Je traversais à grands pas la large pelouse et rejoignis en quelques instants Emmett. Je n'apercevais pas Rosalie et m'en étonnais. De ce que j'avais saisi, ces deux là ne se quittaient jamais et mieux valait pour sa vie éviter de s'approcher de trop près de l'homme de la jolie blonde.

« Hey... » le saluais je avec précautions.

« June! Ah, ravie de voir que tu ne te sauves pas en courant en me voyant! Je leur ai toujours dit que toi tu étais une dure! » s'exclama Emmett avec bonne humeur, m'étouffant l'espace de quelques secondes entre ses bras.

« Emmett... Je ne peux plus respirer là... »

« Ah, désolé. » s'excusa t-il en me reposant au sol, un sourire toujours solidement accroché aux lèvres. « J'oublie toujours à quel point vous êtes fragiles! »

« Visiblement... »

« Je ne t'ai pas fait mal, j'espère. »

« Non, non. Ca va. Je manquais juste d'air. »

Croisant les bras sur la poitrine, je me mis à le fixer avec attente. Que me voulait l'ours en peluche de la famille? Non seulement sa familiarité avec moi me surprenait même si elle ne me dérangeait pas plus que cela, mais j'étais certaine que cela cachait quelque chose.

« Tu voulais me voir pour une raison précise? » demandais je de but en blanc.

« Quoi? Tu n'es pas ravie de me voir? Pourtant les femmes sont toujours folles de moi! » s'exclama t-il avec humour en bombant le torse.

« Ta femme me fait suffisamment peur, je voudrais rester en vie. »

« Ah, Rosalie... Une vraie tigresse. » ajouta t-il avec un sourire ravi.

« Alors? »

« Alors quoi? »

« Pourquoi tu es venu me voir? Je doute qu'il s'agisse du hasard. Rien ne tient du hasard avec ta famille. »

« Personnellement, je serais bien venu te demander de continuer à torturer mon petit frère plus longtemps! C'est hilarant de le voir pester contre toi. Et pour une fois que quelqu'un arrive à lui clouer le bec en lui bloquant l'accès à son esprit, c'est un peu comme une revanche collective de tout ceux qui ne peuvent avoir aucune vie privée avec lui à côté! Eddie a toujours été si sûr de lui et de son don que ça ne peut pas lui faire du mal. Surtout venant d'un brin de dynamite comme toi! »

Je regardais Emmett, partagée entre stupéfaction, amusement et curiosité. C'était étrange de le voir ainsi me parler comme si nous nous connaissions depuis une éternité alors que je venais juste d'apprendre qu'il était un redoutable et inhumain prédateur...

« Je vois... »

« Mais en fait, c'est Alice qui m'envoie. Elle aurait préféré envoyé Jasper, mais il a encore du mal à contenir son instinct de chasseur en présence de sang humain et il aurait été bien sûr détestable qu'il finisse par te vider de ton sang au lieu de te porter le message! » continua Emmet avec une sincérité presque enfantine.

« C'est sûr! » ironisais-je.

« Et ce n'était même pas la peine d'envisager, Rosalie! Alors me voilà! »

Emmett sourit fièrement, ses yeux rieurs me fixant avec bonne humeur. C'était amusant de voir ce prédateur aux allures d'ours sauvage se transformer si aisément en réplique d'un doudou au coeur tendre...Cétait même très étrange.

« Quoi? » me demanda t-il en apercevant mon air songeur.

« Rien. Je me disais juste que pour un dangereux prédateur aux allures de catcheur tu ne fais pas vraiment peur. »

« Oh! Mais je fais peur! Ne mets pas en cause mes capacités petite chose fragile! » se moqua t-il d'une voix tonitruante.

« « Petite chose fragile »??? »

« C'est ce que tu es! Une petite chose fragile. » se mit à rire Emmett. « Avec une grande gueule certes, mais fragile! »

Je répondis par une moue boudeuse, faussement vexée.

« Bien, la petite chose fragile va aller rejoindre son cours maintenant. On ne voudrait pas l'abîmer en la laissant trop longtemps dans les courants d'air, hein?! » continuais je d'un air moqueur.

« Hey hey hey! Si tu pars avant que je ne te transmette le message, Alice va faire de ma vie un enfer. Et elle en est capable! »

« Je n'en doute pas. Alors, dis moi parce que je vais vraiment finir par être en retard! »

« Et en plus de ça, la petite chose n'a aucune patience! » se mit à rire Emmett. « Très bien. Alice m'a chargé de te dire qu'elle était « réellement, sincèrement, profondément désolée » pour tout ce qui s'est produit et qu'elle comprend parfaitement que notre nature puisse te rebuter et te donner envie de couper tout contact avec elle et qu'elle ne t'en voudrait pas, mais qu'elle espère « réellement, sincèrement, profondément » que tu puisse passer au dessus de cela et que tu acceptes de la voir, que tu lui manques beaucoup et qu'elle espère que tu accepteras au moins de lui parler pour qu'elle puisse te dire tout ça de vive voix. » lâcha t-il d'une traite en paraphrasant sa soeur d'un air moqueur « Voilà, je crois que c'était à peu près ça! »

« Hum... J'ai une question! »

« Laquelle? »

« Alice voit l'avenir, non? Donc en fait, elle sait déjà ce que je vais te répondre et tout cela n'est que pour la forme, n'est-ce pas? »

Le sourire d'Emmett s'agrandit, acquiesçant ainsi silencieusement à ma déduction. Pourquoi cela ne me surprenait pas? Ca devrait me surprendre. Parce qu'encore une fois tout ça était dingue. Je parlais avec un vampire, en plein du milieu du campus, de sa soeur qui voyait l'avenir et qui connaissait déjà toutes mes réponses! C'était insensé!

« Où est-elle? » demandais-je presque autoritairement, me doutant qu'Alice attendait pas très loin de là.

« Elle attend à la cafétéria. »

« Je vais... »

« ... Elle m'a dit aussi de te dire que tu manquerai tout tes cours de l'après-midi mais qu'elle avait chargé Edward de prendre des notes pour toi, qu'il ne fallait pas que ça te freine! »

« Elle a réponse à tout, hein?! »

« On finit par s'y faire... après quelques décennies! »

Riant, Emmett ajouta qu'il devait y aller et, me souhaitant une bonne journée me tapa amicalement sur l'épaule, probablement sans force à son goût, mais manquant de me faire basculer en avant. Je lui souhaitais à mon tour une bonne après-midi et me demandant ce qui allait encore me tomber dessus, je pris le chemin de la cafétéria où m'attendait la petite fée aux dents longues... Allais-je y survivre?!


	21. Chapter 21: Renversée

Chapitre 21: Renversée

Et dire que j'aurais dû passer mon après-midi à somnoler au fond de l'amphi, rêvant du café qui me réveillerait enfin. Une après-midi sympathique en somme. Un après-midi comme j'en avais l'habitude et qui faisait partit d'un quotidien presque apprécié. La routine était ennuyeuse mais confortable. Absolument à l'opposé de ce qui était en train de m'arriver à l'instant. Ca ce n'était pas confortable. Sans parler du fait que j'allais avoir de nouveaux cours à rattraper qui se rajoutaient à tout ceux que j'avais manqué depuis « l'incident » de Boston. Et la faute à qui? Alice, bien sûr! Qui d'autres!

Je m'accrochais aux rebords de mon siège, fixant la route avec angoisse. J'allais crever dans cette voiture de luxe, j'en étais certaine!

« Ralentie, Alice. » réussis-je à articuler entre mes dents.

« Relaxes toi, June. En cinquante ans de conduite éfreinée je n'ai jamais eu un accident. Les vampires ont des capacités de conduite bien supérieures aux vôtres! Et vous conduisait vraiment tous comme des escargots! »

Et c'était sensé m'aider à me sentir mieux?!! C'est sur qu'un slalom sur l'autoroute à cinquante kilomètres au dessus de la limite autorisée était mon image du rassurant! Je serrais un peu plus fort mon siège, sentant mon sang se geler. Je fermais les yeux pour ne plus voir la route défilée à une vitesse folle sous mes yeux. Cette angoisse de la route me suivait depuis des années je ne l'avais jamais surmonté. Ce n'était pas une coïncidence si je n'avais jamais passé mon permis. Je n'avais aucune envie de poser les mains sur un volant...

Je me forçais à inspirer profondément. Et bien évidemment cela eut l'effet inverse! Je les contenais mais les images revenaient... encore. Comme de nombreuses nuits. C'était à la fois d'une précision atroce et couvert d'un brouillard angoissant. J'entendais encore les bruits aigus et insupportables de la tôle qui se tord, ceux d'un corps qui se brise. Je revoyais le sang. Trop de sang. Le mien, mais surtout le sien. Je ne ressentais jamais la douleur physique qui avait pourtant était si atroce alors, mais je revivais inlassablement celle que la réalité m'infligeait... Tout était de ma faute... Je l'avais tué.... A douze ans, j'avais tué mon père...

« June??? Tu vas bien??? June??? » s'inquiéta Alice sans jeter un oeil à la route.

J'avais rouvert les yeux, mais ne tentait même plus de faire semblant. Je savais que mon visage devait être blanc, que mes yeux reflétaient ce qui se passait dans mon esprit. Je ne me sentais pas bien. Absolument pas bien.

« Non... Arrêtes toi, Alice. Il faut que je descende. Arrêtes toi... » arrivais je à dire d'une voix étouffée.

Alice me fixa encore avec inquiétude et prit la première sortie avant de s'arrêter sur l'air la plus proche. La voiture s'arrêta dans un crissement de pneus et je détachais avec empressement ma ceinture avant de me précipiter dehors. Je parcourus tout juste quelques mètres avant de me briser en deux et de me vider de tout ce que j'avais mangé dans la journée. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'Alice avait été à mes côtés en moins de deux secondes, tenant mes cheveux alors que je vomissais une dernière fois. Lentement, je tentais de reprendre contrôle de mon souffle, les mains en appui sur mes genoux.

« Inspire profondément, June. Inspire... » me disait doucement Alice, caressant mes cheveux avec patience. « Ca va aller. Respires... Je suis désolée. J'aurai dû ralentir. »

Je me redressais et secouais la tête, passant le dos de ma main sur ma bouche. Elle n'y était pour rien. Même si ses habitudes de conduite relevaient d'un maniaque psychopathe de la route, elle n'y était vraiment pour rien. C'était moi qui n'allais pas bien, qui n'arrivais pas à me débarrasser de mon traumatisme d'adolescente....

« Je suis vraiment désolée... » s'excusa encore Alice.

Elle qui avait passé une après-midi entière à tout faire pour me faire abandonner mes réserves et accepter de la laisser revenir dans ma vie, qui s'était excusée sans fin de m'avoir ainsi fait passer par tout les stades du doute et de l'effroi après mon attaque à Boston, affichait à présent le regard de celle qui pensait avoir commit la gaffe de trop. Son regard dépité et sa moue triste me poussa immédiatement à rouvrit la bouche pour la rassurer. Alice était entrée dans ma vie pour de bon, créature fantastique ou pas et je n'avais plus l'intention de l'en faire sortir. Et l'inquiétait ainsi me révoltait profondément.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Alice... C'est moi qui suis désolée. Je... »

Je m'arrêtais sans savoir comment poursuivre. Je relevais les yeux vers Alice, tentant de reprendre contrôle de mes émotions et eut le souffle coupé. Une seconde à poser mon regard dans le sien et je compris. Elle venait de voir la suite. Elle savait déjà ce que j'allais lui dire, ce que j'allais expliquer pour excuser mon comportement étrange. Son regard s'était alors transformée en un mélange de tristesse et de tendresse et immédiatement elle me serra dans ses bras, déverrouillant des barrages que j'avais mis des années à poser.

« Tu n'étais qu'une enfant, June. Ce n'était pas de ta faute... Tu ne dois pas penser ça. »

« Tu ne comprends pas... C'est moi qui l'est poussé à prendre la route ce soir là. Il neigeait, on ne voyait quasiment rien. Mais je voulais à tout prix aller à mon cours de danse pour voir mes amis. J'étais pressée et je me moquais qu'il aurait été plus prudent de rester à la maison. Si je n'avais pas été si chiante pour obtenir ce que je voulais, on ne se serait jamais retrouvés face à cette autre voiture... Il voulait juste me faire plaisir et ça l'a tué. Et moi... moi j'aurais aussi dû mourir dans cette voiture. »

Je ne cherchais pas à ce que l'on m'affirme le contraire. Des années de psychothérapie n'y étaient jamais parvenues, ce n'était pas la douceur et la gentillesse d'Alice qui allait y changer quelque chose. Cette culpabilité, et les nuits sans sommeil qui me poursuivaient depuis étaient ma vie à présent... Et je détestais ça. Je détestais apparaître soudain si faible et pathétique. Je n'en parlais jamais. Jamais un mot sur l'accident. Et surtout jamais un mot sur lui. Même avec ma mère, pendant le peu d'années que j'avais partagé avec elle après l'accident, je n'avais jamais parlé de mon père. Il était un fantôme déjà trop présent dans mon esprit. Je ne pouvais pas parler de lui. J'étais la raison de sa mort. Je l'avais vu partir sous mes yeux. J'avais tué le héros de mon enfance, ce père si grand et parfait que mes yeux d'enfants avaient presque déifié.... Personne n'était capable de saisir cela. Je ne voulais pas que l'on sache ce qui me hantait si vivement. Je n'avais pas besoin que l'on s'apitoie sur moi.

Le corps en apparence si petit et fragile d'Alice m'entoura avec douceur et j'entendis ses mots de confort. De nouveau, je me forçais à reprendre mes esprits et secouais vivement la tête pour lui dire d'arrêter. D'une grande inspiration, je ramenais à l'intérieur les larmes qui avaient manqué de couler trop visiblement et m'accrochais à ces barrages que j'avais tant eu de mal à me construire adolescente.

« Ca va, Alice. » repris je d'un ton qui se voulait des plus assurés. « Je suis désolée. C'est la fatigue qui me fait perdre mes nerfs. Allons y. »

Evitant soigneusement son regard, je me dépêchais de rejoindre la voiture et m'y installais sans attendre. En quelques secondes, Alice était de nouveau derrière le volant et nous fûmes vite de nouveau sur la route. Mais le pied du vampire resta sagement loin de la pédale d'accélérateur pour le reste du trajet. Craignant tout retour sur « l'incident », j'avais pris soin d'allumer la radio et de la mettre suffisamment fort pour décourager toute discussion. Je passais le quart d'heure suivant, le visage tourné vers la vitre, observant les paysages qui défilaient, essayant d'ignorer les coups d'oeil attentifs et réguliers d'Alice sur moi qui craignait probablement que je craque de nouveau d'un instant à l'autre. Mais ça n'arriverait pas. Il en était hors de question. Il était déjà bien suffisant qu'elle soit capable de voir mon avenir, je n'avais pas besoin qu'elle connaisse en plus tout les détails de mon passé. J'avais gardé ça pour moi toutes ces années, j'étais parfaitement capable de me ressaisir et de ne plus rien laisser paraître de cette fêlure qui était apparue si vivement quelques instants plus tôt. J'avais de l'entraînement...

Ce n'est que quand la voiture s'arrêta pour de bon que je réalisais où j'étais. Avec étonnement et suspicion, je me tournais vers Alice.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas ramené chez moi? »

La tension précédente sembla s'évanouir d'un coup quand Alice afficha un large sourire réjouit. Et si elle était réjouie, je pouvais encore m'attendre au pire. Les folles escapades shopping qui m'avaient fait manqué mes cours n'étaient-elles pas tout? Que pouvait-elle encore vouloir me faire subir pour s'assurer de mon amitié?!!

« Il est encore tôt! Et je veux te voir essayer tout ce que j'ai acheté pour toi! » s'exclama t-elle avec bonne humeur en sortant de la voiture.

Je restais une longue seconde sur mon siège, assimilant ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Et quand mon cerveau eut bien intégré chaque détail de cette petite phrase, je m'empressais à mon tour de sortir pour darder la jeune femme avec agacement.

« Alice, je t'avais dit de ne rien m'acheter! Je suis capable de remplir ma propre garde-robe moi même et quand est-ce que tu as bien eu le temps de le faire, bon sang?!! » lui demandais je en posant les mains sur mes hanches.

« Je sais que tu ne voulais pas. C'est pour ça que j'ai profité de ton inattention quand nous étions à la librairie. Tu es restée un quart d'heure dans ce magasin sans même t'apercevoir que j'étais partie! C'était un jeu d'enfant! »

« Alice... » commençais d'un ton menaçant.

« ... Rentrons! Esmée va te préparer quelque chose à manger! »

« Mais... »

Je n'eus pas le temps pour protester. De ses petites mains puissantes, Alice m'entraîna à l'intérieur de la vaste maison à sa suite, ses trop nombreux sacs dans l'autre bras. Je n'avais pas eu le temps d'observer de l'extérieur à quoi pouvait ressembler la résidence Cullen, mais dès que j'eus un pied à l'intérieur, je restais ébahie. Les lieux étaient vastes et lumineux et étaient décorés avec un goût sûr... Les dons d'Alice avait sûrement permit à la famille des rentes coquettes pour se permettre d'acheter une telle maison.

« Par là! » me guidais toujours Alice.

Sans me laisser le temps de quoi que se soit, Alice m'entraîna à sa suite vers le salon où régnait une atmosphère des plus apaisantes. Probablement en raison de la forêt que laissait apercevoir les larges baies vitrées et qui entourait l'ensemble du domaine...

« Bonjour, June. Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir. »

Perdue dans mes pensées, la voix chaleureuse et maternelle qui venait de s'adresser à moi me ramena immédiatement à la réalité. Si se trouver dans une maison peuplée de vampires était ce qu'on pouvait appeler « réalité »... Encore déboussolée, je tournais les yeux vers Esmée et fut aussitôt accueillit par un sourire resplendissant. Un sourire inhumainement beau. Un sourire qui avait dû être à une époque une arme mortelle pour attirer ses proies dans ses filets en douceur. Il était simplement impossible d'y rester insensible.

« Bonjour... »

Comme lors de notre première rencontre, Esmée me serra vivement dans ses bras, l'air sincèrement heureuse de me voir là et comme cette première fois j'en restais tout aussi stupéfaite.

« Je vois qu'Alice t'as entraîné à sa suite dans ses folies! » s'amusa-t-elle.

« Je n'ai pas eu trop le choix! » répondis je avec humour ce qui était la pure vérité, Alice ne m'ayant pas prévenu de notre destination quand elle était passée me prendre le matin même.

« Ne te plains pas, miss. La moitié de ses paquets sont destinés à tes tristes placards! »

Mes yeux allèrent se fixer d'eux même avec horreur sur le petit bout de femme à mes côtés. Je n'avais pas besoin d'un dixième des sacs qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Et surtout je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qu'ils pouvaient contenir en dehors du fait que c'était probablement des choses hors de prix et loin de ma garde robe habituelle. Alice pouvait réellement être insupportable!

« Alice, je... »

« ... C'est trop tard de toute manière! » me coupa Alice avec joie. « Tu vas adorer, tu verras! »

« Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. » commenta Esmée avec amusement. « Alice se laisse facilement emporter! »

« Hum... » grognais je sans conviction.

« Bien. Je vais aller préparer quelque chose à manger. Après cette journée tu dois être affamée, June. Italien, ça te vas? »

« Oh! Euh... »

Comme une idiote, je restais un instant sans savoir quoi dire. Les vampires savaient cuisiner? Y'avait-il une cuisine dans cette baraque? Et à quoi pouvait-elle leur servir?!!! Et je ne voulais certainement pas qu'on se donne du mal juste pour moi. Je me doutais bien que je serais la seule à toucher à cette nourriture là... J'étais probablement moi même plus au goût de cette famille de vampires que ne l'était le meilleur plat italien au monde!

« Merci, mais ce n'est pas la peine. Je mangerai en rentrant... »

« Ne sois pas ridicule! » m'arrêta Alice. « Esmée attendais une occasion de se servir de la cuisine depuis une éternité. »

« Mais... »

« ... Ca me fait plaisir, June. Cuisiner m'a toujours fasciné même si je serais bien incapable d'avaler quoi que se soit de ce que j'ai préparé après! » me sourit-elle avec amusement. « Alors, italien? »

« Oui... Ce sera parfait, merci... »

« Dans ce cas, je vous laisse les filles. »

Esmée s'éloigna avec grâce et immédiatement la main d'Alice se saisit de mon poignet pour m'entraîner de nouveau à sa suite.

« Allons essayer tout ça!!! »

L'enthousiasme d'Alice ne semblait pas réellement contagieux pensais-je alors qu'elle me traîner à l'étage pour me pousser rapidement dans une vaste chambre. Je sentais déjà que j'allais passer un très long moment à servir de cobaye pour le vampire qui sautait par tout avec joie comme une petite boule de nerfs. Quelqu'un avait-il déjà penser à lui offrir une poupée barbie déshabillable et habillable à souhaits??? Car je n'avais pas l'âme d'une mannequin et je redoutais déjà les longues heures d'essayage que me réservait mon amie. Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de dire ouf, elle me colla un sac dans les bras et me poussa dans la salle de bain attenante, m'invectivant à essayer tout cela sur le champs!

*

« Il n'en reste qu'une seule! Je meurs d'envie de te voir dedans! »

Le ton impatient d'Alice résonna à travers la porte de la salle de bain alors que je luttais pour enlever la dernière tenue qu'elle m'avait fait enfiler. Alice avait beau juré que cela ne faisait qu'une petite heure que nous étions arrivées chez elle, j'avais la nette sensation que cela faisait une éternité que je jouais le jeu des essayages. Je ne craignais encore qu'une chose. Qu'elle veuille me faire essayer son dressing entier qui semblait faire le double de surface que sa chambre même!!! Cette journée m'avait déjà suffisamment épuisé physiquement et psychologiquement. Finalement, j'avais hâte de goûter au repas qu'était en train de préparer Esmée et dont les odeurs savoureuses montaient jusque dans la chambre d'Alice pour éveiller un peu plus mon appétit.

« Alice, ça suffit! J'ai faimmm... » me plaignis-je de l'intérieur de la salle de bain en finissant de retirer mes vêtements.

« Plus qu'une, June et je te libère! »

« Je trouve que j'ai été largement assez coopérante! Il ne faut pas abuser de ma patience, non plus! »

« Arrête de geindre, et enfiles la merveille qui se trouve dans le sac noir! Sinon je te gardes prisonnière de cette salle de bain en te faisant miroiter les succulentes pâtes qu'Esmée à préparer pour toi! »

« Je croyais que tu avais dit que tu n'en voulais pas à ma vie, hein?! » ironisais-je.

« Pas temps que tu ne fais pas l'enfant! Maintenant, essayes! »

« Mmmmfff! » grognais, vaincue de mon côté de la porte.

Maudissant intérieurement Alice d'être si obstinée, et surtout bien plus immortelle que moi, je soufflais de nouveau bruyamment, espérant bien qu'elle m'est entendue. Avec mauvaise volonté, je cherchais du regard le fameux sac noir aux milieux de tout les autres et le repérais finalement. Je levais les yeux au ciel en distinguant le nom du grand créateur qui s'affichait dessus. Alice, espérait-elle vraiment que j'accepte de pareils cadeaux?!!

Sans me presser, je me baissais vers le sac et en sortit le léger tissu qu'il contenait précieusement. Même sans envie, je ne pus m'empêcher d'admirer l'étoffe que j'avais dans les mains. Alice avait un goût sûr, je n'en n'avais jamais douté. Mais la petite robe qu'elle avait acheté et que je tenais était particulièrement belle. Une pour laquelle j'aurais pu craquer seule si ce n'était le prix exorbitant qu'elle devait coûter. Avec précautions, je caressais le tissu d'un ton émeraude profond et me décidais. Ca ne me tuerais pas d'essayer cette robe après tout, même si je ne la gardais pas, non? Avec un empressement qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui que je n'avais pas montré jusque là, j'enfilais rapidement le vêtement, laissant l'étoffe légère glisser parfaitement sur ma peau pour en épouser les formes.

Retenant d'une main les pans de la robe qui devaient s'attacher dans le cou et qu'une blessure à l'épaule datant de Boston m'empêchait de fermer moi même pour l'instant, je me plaçais face au miroir et observais mon reflet. La robe arrivait aux genoux avec évanescence, le décolleté était profond mais élégant... et le dos totalement nu. Pour quelle occasion espérait-elle me voir porter cette merveille??? Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de chose qui se portait pour sortir les poubelles!

Y jetant un dernier coup d'oeil, je fis demi tour pour retourner dans la chambre et montrer à Alice la robe comme elle me l'avait si expressément demandé. Il ne me fallut que quelques pas dans la pièce pour réaliser que j'étais seule.

« Alice?! »

Personne ne me répondit. Je balayais la chambre du regard, mais rien. Aucun signe d'elle. C'était bien la meilleure! Elle me faisait du chantage pour essayer cette robe et alors que je m'exécutais gentiment elle disparaissais sans rien dire!

« Alice!!! » rappelais-je d'un ton de moins en moins aimable, persuadée que le vampire qu'elle était pouvait m'entendre de n'importe quelle endroit de cette maison.

Soupirant, tenant toujours ma robe d'une main, je m'avançais plus avant dans la chambre, allant jusqu'à m'aventurer dans l'immense dressing. Bien sûr, elle n'y était pas. Est-ce que j'étais sensée la poursuivre dans toute la maison pour une partie de cache-cache improvisée?! Maudite petite fée sous acides!

« June? »

La voix profonde et grave qui résonna derrière moi me fit sursauter de peur et je fis volt face pour me retrouver aussitôt face à une paire d'yeux dorés, tout aussi surpris que moi.

« Je... Alice m'a envoyé te dire que le repas était prêt... » annonça Edward d'une voix mal assurée. « Désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire peur... »

« Euh... c'est rien, j'imagine... »

Je restais quelques secondes figée, mon regard aimanté au sien sans savoir quoi faire ou dire de plus. Le bras levé tenant toujours inconfortablement ma robe, je me sentais de plus en plus stupide.... Et pourquoi Alice n'était-elle pas venue me le dire elle-même? Pourquoi envoyer son frère?!! Est-ce qu'elle cherchait vraiment à me mettre de mauvaise humeur?!

« Ok... très bien... » continuais je de bafouiller bêtement, sentant mon coeur commençait à s'emballer sans raison sous le regard intense du vampire qui me faisait face. « Je... je vais aller... »

« ... Tu as besoin d'aide avec ça? » me coupa t-il soudainement en lançant un regard amusé vers les pans de la robe que je tenais toujours pour éviter de la perdre.

Une nouvelle fois, je ne trouvais rien à répondre sur le coup. Depuis quand Edward Cullen se faisait serviable avec moi sans y être forcé? Et je n'avais pas non plus l'intention de garder cette robe pour aller dîner. Mais prenant probablement mon silence pour un oui, il me contourna sans un mot de plus et je sentis aussitôt ses doigts glacés effleurés les miens. C'était comme une brûlure intense. La sensation de sa peau gelé contre la chaleur de la mienne... L'effet d'une gifle. La présence de son corps derrière le mien s'imposait à mon esprit, ses longs doigts s'agitant avec dextérité pour nouer avec délicatesse la robe dans mon cou... Je fermais les yeux sans le réaliser, ma respiration se coupant d'elle même alors que mon coeur s'emballait un peu plus encore. Que me faisait-il pour provoquer cette réaction? Je sentis le noeud se resserrait contre ma nuque et pourtant ses doigts semblèrent s'attarder inutilement un instant encore sur ma peau. Cette dernière sembla se hérisser entièrement à ce contact et je ressentis aussitôt un léger frisson me parcourir de la tête aux pieds. J'avais la sensation que son regard me brûlait de l'intérieur sans même l'apercevoir. Et lorsque ses mains effleurèrent imperceptiblement mes épaules nues puis mes bras pour finalement s'éloigner, je laissais échapper un soupir que je ne savais pas avoir retenu jusque là. Je ne contrôlais absolument plus les battements fous de mon coeur, ni les réactions de mon corps que ce simple contact avait provoqué. J'avais la tête qui bourdonnait. C'était une trop longue journée. Je ne devais vraiment plus savoir où j'en étais pour que la présence d'Edward provoque un état si étrange en moi. Perturbée, mal à l'aise, pressée d'éloigner ces sensations, je me retournais vivement vers lui en parlant à toute vitesse pour essayer de cacher mon trouble.

« Merci. Je vais aller me changer, tu peux dire à Alice que j'arrive dans cinq.... »

Je ne pus terminer le flot de paroles qui avait voulu sortir de mes lèvres. Le reste resta bloqué dans ma gorge... Mes yeux avaient rencontrés en cours de route ceux du vampire qui se trouvait encore beaucoup trop près de moi et cela m'avait paralysé immédiatement. Le regard qu'il posait sur moi m'avait désarçonné avant que je ne puisse le fuir. Il était juste trop différent de celui qu'il posait sur moi en temps normal. Je n'y avais jamais vu pareille intensité, ni trouble et encore moins cette lueur étrange... Cette lueur qui me fit penser à du désir... Pensait-il à quel point il aimerait boire mon sang à cet instant? Ce regard en était-il le reflet? Et pourquoi au lieu de prendre mes jambes à mon cou pour protéger ma vie, restais-je ainsi figée à le fixer aussi? Et si ce n'était pas ce type de désir là que je croyais voir dans ses yeux...?

J'entendais mon coeur cognait dans ma poitrine et j'étais certaine que lui aussi le pouvait. Quelle injustice d'être la seule de nous deux à en être victime... Inconsciemment, mes yeux quittèrent le miroir de son regard ambré pour descendre vers ses lèvres qui ne m'avaient jamais paru si... fascinantes auparavant. Ces lèvres rouges et parfaites... trop parfaites comme tout le reste chez lui. Une perfection inhumaine... et dangereuse. Dangereuse et trop séduisante... Terriblement séduisante. J'humidifiais les miennes instinctivement en me hurlant intérieurement de me ressaisir, que je commençais à divaguer vers des terrains ridicules. Mais n'était-ce pas trop tard? Le visage d'Edward n'était-il pas en train de se rapprocher étrangement du mien avec une lenteur hypnotique? Cesser de fixer sa bouche me sembla alors terriblement difficile mais ne pas aller reposer mon regard dans le sien me fut impossible. J'y étais happée, soudainement fascinée, attendant tremblante l'instant où finalement son visage serait alors tout contre le mien et où ses lèvres glacées viendraient s'échouer sur les miennes. Et c'était exactement le chemin qu'elles semblaient prendre... Je refermais les yeux, dans l'attente de cette seconde à venir sans plus avoir la moindre idée de ce qui se passait. J'en avais juste terriblement envi à présent. Je sentis son visage à quelques millimètres du mien, mon souffle erratique s'écrasant contre sa peau. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent et... Plus rien. D'un coup. Que de l'air vide.

« Je vais dire à Alice que tu arrives! » résonna loin de moi sa voix.

Je rouvris en sursaut les yeux et me retrouvais à fixer l'espace à présent vide en face de moi. J'étais de nouveau seule dans la chambre sans plus savoir ce qui venait de se produire... ou plus exactement ce qui ne s'était pas produit et qui me laissait à présent un sentiment de frustration totalement ridicule. Il s'agissait d'Eward, bon sang! Mon pire cauchemar depuis que j'étais arrivée à Harvard. Je ne pouvais pas soudainement regretter un baiser manqué! Je n'étais pas à ce point frustrée pour avoir un instant cru désirer un... un vampire! Impossible! Ridicule! Alice jouait avec mes nerfs, je ne voyais pas d'autres explications, et il était hors de question que je la laisse continuer de cette manière! Et certainement pas en se servant de son frère! Surtout pas en se servant de lui....


	22. Chapter 22: Petit jeu

Twilight blabla... Stephenie Meyer, etc...

Et un petit mot à tout ceux qui ont prit le temps de me laisser ces sympathiques commentaires qui m'aident bien à me motiver à écrire en ce moment. Ca me fait toujours autant plaisir et n'oubliez pas, si vous avez une remarque à faire part n'hésitez pas! Je suis ravie que June trouve grâce à vos yeux, je sais que remplacer Belle est un pari risqué... Alors merci d'avoir au moins eu la curiosité de venir jeter un coup d'oeil.

En attendant mes boites de chocolats sont toujours portées aux abonnés absents... je vais devoir prendre des mesures drastiques!

* * *

Chapitre 22: Petit jeu...

Quinze jours plus tard...

Le printemps était là. Cela se ressentait dans l'air. Même les humains le sentaient sans en avoir conscience. Le campus commençait à bruisser d'une nouvelle agitation. Celle des beaux jours à venir et de la douceur revenue. Les vêtements devenaient plus légers, et les hormones des étudiants semblaient s'emballer encore plus qu'à l'ordinaire. C'était le même cirque tout les ans. Et cela nous laissait ma famille et moi toujours dans cette même indifférence. L'arrivée des beaux jours pour nous n'avait qu'une seule répercussion: la crainte des jours trop ensoleillés où nous devrions nous cacher par prudence de la vue des humains... Bien sûr, l'attention à notre sujet des étudiants parcourant le campus était toujours plus accrue à cette période. Leurs hormones les poussaient toujours à tenter vainement leur chance avant de réaliser que quoi qu'ils mettent en oeuvre, nous restions hors de leur portée. Emmett aimait particulièrement cette période... jusqu'au moment où il n'arrivait plus à supporter les interminables défilés de prétendants aux pieds de Rosalie. Et cela finissait toujours de la même manière. Nous devions l'empêcher d'aller flanquer la trouille de sa vie à un pauvre jeune trop téméraire. Alice et Jasper étaient eux bien trop dans leur bulle pour prêter la moindre attention à tout cela. Quant à moi... Quant à moi, il me fallait juste supporter cet insupportable déballage de flirts ridicules et tenir à distance avec des regards glacials les plus courageuses de mes admiratrices... Oh, joie!

Mais cette année, tout semblait différent. Rosalie semblait ennuyée au possible alors que son homme ne cessait de me bombarder d'allusions des moins subtiles. Jasper passait son temps à alléger une atmosphère visiblement trop chargée et Alice... Alice bondissait sans cesse avec une insupportable excitation. Et il me suffisait de me concentrer sur leurs pensées respectives pour réaliser que j'étais le centre de tout cela. Je n'allais pas niais que je ne savais pas pourquoi...

C'était comme si après toutes ces années je redécouvrais mes propres hormones... C'était... ridicule, pathétique même. Oui, véritablement pathétique! J'étais un vampire immortel, puissant... en proie à des ridicules dilemmes depuis qu'une peste au charme venimeux avait mit les pieds dans son monde... Pathétique définitivement.

Depuis quinze jours, depuis ce terrible instant où dans la chambre d'Alice j'avais failli perdre tout contrôle, ma vie avait prit un virage des moins sympathiques. June. Si je n'avais jamais entendu son coeur battre, si je n'avais jamais vu sa peau réagir à ses moindres réactions, j'aurais pu penser qu'elle était une créature surnaturelle envoyée là juste pour me tenter et faire de ma vie un enfer. Jamais un humain n'avait présenté le moindre intérêt pour moi. C'était à peine une distraction de les regarder vivre, alors ressentir le moindre infime sentiment pour eux était une première que j'aurais préféré ne jamais connaître. Mais elle... Tout était péniblement différent avec elle. Bon sang, j'avais même était sur le point de l'embrasser! A quoi rimait tout cela? Un vampire craquant pour une humaine! Oh oui, j'étais pathétique!

Il me suffisait de fermer les yeux pour me rappeler les moindres détails de cet instant deux semaines plus tôt. Pour me rappeler comment Alice m'avait envoyé si innocemment prévenir June qu'elle l'attendait au salon. Comment j'étais resté cloué sur place quand elle s'était tournée vers moi dans cette robe si... si parfaite sur elle. Avait-elle eu conscience à quel point ce simple bout de tissu semblait être fait pour elle? A quel point il collait à sa peau avec perfection, épousant chacune de ses courbes, dévoilant juste ce qu'il fallait? A quel point l'émeraude profond du tissu rappelait celui de ses yeux et comme sa peau claire contrastait alors avec délice? Il y avait d'abord eu la réaction primaire. Celle de la surprise qui avait ramené au premier plan le prédateur assoiffé de son sang qui se serait parfaitement vu planter ses crocs dans la chair tendre. Mais tout le reste, je ne pouvais pas le mettre sur le dos de mon instinct naturel. Ce n'était pas ma nature de vampire qui m'avait poussé à me rapprocher d'elle, à me saisir de ces deux petits bouts de tissu pour les attacher dans sa nuque gracile. Ce n'était pas non plus elle qui m'avait fait effleurer sa peau délicate du bout des doigts pour sentir avec plaisir la réaction en chaîne que cela provoquait en elle. Les battements de son coeur s'accélérant délicieusement, la chair de poule immédiatement visible sur chaque millimètre de sa peau... Cela m'avait intoxiqué au point de perdre la réalité des yeux, au point d'oublier que j'étais le pire danger qui soit pour elle. Au point d'être presque capable de venir goûter ses lèvres rouges et pleines qui s'étaient entrouvertes avec attente... Elle avait été à ma merci, victime consentante... Je ne me rappelais même pas comment j'avais finalement réussi à me ressaisir pour fuir rapidement cette tentation contre nature. Ca ne pouvait pas être...

Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais imaginé alors?! Qu'Alice me laisserait tranquille, que Jasper ne ressentirait pas mon trouble et qu'Emmett ne comprendrait pas que quelque chose se passait en rapport avec June?!! Bien sûr que non. Mes frères et soeurs étaient bien trop attentifs.

J'avais bien comprit que j'avais franchi un cap ce jour là, que je n'arriverais plus à revenir en arrière. June était dans mon esprit en permanence, semblait courir dans mes veines. Et je n'y pouvais plus rien à part tout faire pour l'éviter le plus possible. Mais ça aussi, je me révélais incapable de le faire. Il y avait déjà les cours... une forte mauvaise excuse. Sécher n'avait jamais été un problème avant. Alice, ensuite, qui l'air de rien, ramenait la jeune femme sur le tapis sans cesse. Enfin et surtout, il y avait June elle même. Comment pouvais je l'éviter quand elle ne faisait plus rien pour le faire?!

Je me souvenais avec surprise que j'avais à l'instant de l'embrasser cru sentir le même désir que le mien émaner d'elle, son attente. Mais je n'y avais pas accordé d'importance. June ne m'appréciait pas. C'était un fait établit depuis longtemps déjà. J'avais pu me méprendre, trop perdu dans ma propre envie. Mais la manière dont elle agissait à mes côtés depuis continuait de me torturer et de m'agacer autant que cela me surprenait. C'était tout un ensemble. Un ensemble en surface bien innocent. Mais il n'y avait rien de moins innocents à mes yeux que June. La soudaine manière dont sa garde robe s'était allégée, comment nous venions toujours à nous croiser plus souvent qu'à l'ordinaire. La manière dont elle m'adressait la parole à la fois indifférente et sensuelle. Et les regards... Toujours brillants. Elle savait. Ce jour là dans la chambre d'Alice, elle avait réalisé mon trouble. Et depuis, il me semblait qu'elle ne faisait que le tester avec une fausse innocence. Je commençais à la connaître et je la soupçonnais de chercher à me torturer consciemment...

« Ah... Atlantic City... Ca fait une éternité! » soupira Emmett rêveusement.

Nous nous trouvions tout les cinq dans le couloir attenant à la salle où mon premier cours de la matinée allait se dérouler. Alice avait insisté lorsque nous étions partis de la maison pour que nous faisions le chemin ensemble afin qu'elle nous fasse part de sa nouvelle vision. Nous cinq à Atlantic City, passant un week-end à jouer, parier et dépenser sans compter... Cela faisait bien une dizaine d'années que nous nous étions pas permis ce genre d'escapade et Alice savait à quel point cette nouvelle nous réjouirait tous. Ce genre de week-end était toujours synonyme de grands moments. Alice savait déjà que la réponse serait positive, elle l'avait vu. Et c'était pour nous faire part des détails des préparatifs qu'elle avait insisté pour que nous restions tous ensemble jusqu'au début de mon cours.

« Mike, tu sais que si j'accepte que tu m'accompagnes là bas, ça ne voudra pas dire qu'il va se passer quelque chose, hein? Ca serait... un truc d'amis_._ »

La voix douce et rauque résonna dans mes oreilles avec une insistance qui m'agaçait toujours à chaque fois. June était proche. Elle n'allait pas tarder à arriver dans ce couloir. Et le fait de ne pas être capable de lire ses pensées me ramenait toujours au même point. Etre totalement pris de court lorsque je repérais sa voix. Je redoutais aussitôt l'instant où elle apparaîtrait dans mon champs de vision, ce qui ne tarderait pas à arriver. Et elle ne le ferait pas seule. Je sentis immédiatement une autre part de moi se réveiller et mon corps se tendre avec anticipation. Mike Newton... Ce répugnant insecte qui continuait à tourner autour d'elle comme une abeille autour d'un pot de miel. Ses pensées avaient toujours le don de ramener mes plus mauvais instincts au premier plan...

« _Raaa.... Elle est si craquante... Et ses jambes... » pensait-il tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur le visage de June. « Amis avec bénéfices serait tellement mieux... L'avoir dans mes bras, dans mon lit et... _»

Tendu de colère et de dégoût en apercevant quels rêves immondes parcouraient son esprit alors qu'il observait June, je me forçais à inspirer profondément.

« Bien sûr! Alors s'est réglé! » s'exclama Newton alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à tourner dans le couloir.

« Je ne sais pas encore, si je vais venir, Mike. J'avais d'autres choses en tête pour cette soirée là! »

La réponse mal assurée de June me réjouit plus que cela n'aurait dû. A travers les yeux de Mike, je pouvais observer les moindres expressions de la jeune femme. Cet idiot de Newton ne voyait même pas qu'elle était en train de se chercher une sortie de secours pour ne pas lui dire oui, et qu'elle se retenait pour ne pas être désagréable. Cela se voyait immédiatement dans ses yeux. Mais l'esprit de Newton était ailleurs. Il faisait déjà des plans, commençant par annoncer à Jessica Stanley qu'il avait invité June à sa soirée alors qu'elle ne le souhaitait pas, ensuite comment il arriverait à faire succomber June dans ses bras. Car qui pouvait lui résister? Eurghhh... cet humain était vraiment pathétique. June ne pouvait pas vouloir de lui....

« _June, June, June!!! _» se mit à chanter Alice intérieurement alors qu'enfin la jeune femme était apparue à quelques mètres de nous, Newton bien trop proche d'elle.

« Hey! Mais c'est la petite chose fragile là bas! » s'exclama Emmett avec bonne humeur.

« Chic... » grommela Rosalie à ses côtés. « Ca va certainement illuminer notre journée. »

J'aurais voulu me détourner d'elle et ne pas poser les yeux sur elle. Mais c'était comme si son regard avait aimanté le mien. Elle nous regardait à présent avec intensité sans surprise, semblant ne plus avoir conscience de celui qui l'accompagnait, et j'étais incapable de détourner les yeux. Je sentis ma bouche devenir sèche alors que je prenais conscience de sa tenue. Simple et à la fois raffinée. La touche d'Alice y était plus que perceptible. Mais surtout, c'était cette petite jupe, s'arrêtant juste au dessus du genoux qui révélait ses jambes sans fin, fines et d'un blanc laiteux... Je déglutis avec difficultés, essayant de ramener mon esprit vers d'autres sujets moins dangereux. Le rire intérieur d'Emmett par exemple qui se délectait de me voir en difficultés face à cette fille... Mais comment, quand June voyant , elle lui alors un sourire à couper le souffle. Sourire qui disparut dès que ses yeux se reposèrent sur moi. Pour moi, c'était un autre traitement. Un regard à la fois perçant et amusé. Un qui disait « je sais à quoi tu penses et tu peux toujours courir... ». Et encore une fois, ce fut moi qui détourna les yeux aussitôt. Maudite femme. Cela ne m'empêcha pas de la voir à travers l'esprit d'Alice me détailler de haut en bas avant de se mordiller avec sensualité la lèvre inférieure... Bon sang! Cette fille allait me tuer!

« Hey! » s'exclama t-elle de sa voix rauque et si sexy en nous rejoignant, l'autre idiot sur ses talons « Salut, Alice. »

« Bonjour, ma belle. »

Alice serra immédiatement la jeune femme dans ses bras avec un naturel qui me rendit presque jaloux. Alice ne ressentait absolument aucun désir de boire le sang de June, cela n'effleurait même pas son esprit alors qu'il me suffisait de respirer son parfum pour avoir la bouche inondée de venin.

Près de moi, Jasper se raidit. Pour lui aussi la présence de June était difficile... tout autant que celle de l'autre idiot. Il n'avait pas chassé depuis trop longtemps et la faim commençait à se faire sentir. Malgré tout, je le sentis m'envoyer une nouvelle vague d'apaisement alors qu'il saluait la jeune femme poliment. J'étais une très mauvaise compagnie pour lui depuis que June avait surgit dans nos vies. Rosalie, elle, ne prit même pas la peine de la regarder. Sa présence l'ennuyait au plus haut point et elle se moquait de paraître désagréable. Seul Emmett ne résista pas à sa présence. Il adorait définitivement June.

« Ah, la petite chose fragile! Comment ça va? » s'exclama t-il en tapotant l'épaule de la jeune femme avec une force qui manqua de la faire valser à plusieurs mètres.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Emmett! Maintenant, je pense que je peux aller voir un médecin pour qu'il remette mon épaule en place! » répondis-t-elle avec humour tout en frottant son épaule probablement endolorie. « Je t'enverrai la facture. »

Emmett partit d'un nouveau rire tonitruant, la trouvant hilarante. Il la serra une nouvelle fois brièvement dans ses bras avant de la laisser respirer loin de ses bras musclés. Et pour sa propre santé il le valait certainement mieux. Rosalie n'aimait pas du tout son affection pour la jeune femme.

Et finalement, ce fut à mon tour. Avec son éternel côté fier et détaché, elle reposa les yeux sur moi.

« Edward... » me salua t-elle d'une voix plus veloutée qu'à l'ordinaire, un sourire en coin pendue aux lèvres.

« June. » répondis-je sommairement.

Une nouvelle fois je détournais les yeux, faisant mine de ne pas être le moins du monde intéressé par sa présence. Sans succès. Je vis dans l'esprit moqueur d'Emmet les yeux de June afficher un certain amusement. Elle se vengeait de ces derniers mois. J'en étais sûr...

« _Pourquoi il faut toujours que ce type arrive dans le tableau... » entendis je Mike grogner intérieurement. « Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'elles lui trouvent toutes. Il n'est pas si terrible que ça! June a l'air de ne pas l'apprécier mais... »_

Je tournais immédiatement le regard vers l'autre crétin et le dardait avec colère. J'avais une méchante envie de lui arracher la tête sur le champs. Tout sa personne m'insupportait au possible. June avait visiblement suivi mon regard et aussitôt sa voix résonna de nouveau dans le couloir.

« Oh, tout le monde, voici Mike Newton, un ami. Et Mike, voici les Cullen. Alice et Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie et Edward. » nous désigna-t-elle rapidement.

« Salut. » répondit lentement Mike. « _Merde! Ils sont vraiment trop intimidants... suis sûr que ce Emmett pourrait m'exploser la tête d'une pichnette du doigt... Par contre, Rosalie... Quelle bombe! _»

Je retins un grognement instinctif aidé par la voix intérieure d'Alice qui me demandait de rester calme. Ce type était stupide et répugnant, ça ne signifiait pas pour autant que le sol de cette université méritait d'être recouvert de son sang!

« Vous avez tous cours ici? » continua t-il.

Vraiment, mais quel idiot! Pour avoir passer des heures et des heures à écouter l'inlassable quaquettement de Jessica Stanley, il devait bien savoir que non. J'avais envi de lui dire à voix haute, alors qu'Emmet étouffait un pouffement de rire. Mais Alice fut encore la plus rapide à éviter une situation délicate.

« Non. Nous sommes juste venus accompagner Edward à son cours pour finir de préparer nos plans pour ce week-end. » répondit-elle en me jetant un coup d'oeil brillant. « D'ailleurs, June, tu te joins à nous? J'avais très envi d'aller danser un peu vendredi soir! »

Je sentis immédiatement une vague de panique grimper en moi. Qu'est-ce qu'Alice était en train de mijoter?!!! Il n'avait jamais été question d'emmener June avec nous à Atlantic City! Je n'avais pas vu ça dans sa vision. Et maintenant, elle ne cessait de réciter l'hymne nationale pour m'interdir l'accès à ses foutues pensées. A quoi jouait-elle?!!

« _Du calme, Edward. Tu me donnes la migraine! _» me dit intérieurement Jasper.

J'inspirais profondément, suivant l'échange entre les deux jeunes femmes de prêt. Alice souriait d'un air mutin à June, qui ne sembla absolument pas surprise.

« Hum... Ca m'aurait vraiment plus. » commença-t-elle en reposant les yeux sur moi. « Mais, je suis déjà invitée par Mike vendredi soir. »

C'était comme une bombe! Quelque chose d'incompréhensible! Elle allait passé sa soirée avec Newton?!! J'avais peut être mal jugé le peu d'intérêt qu'elle semblait lui porter... Et pourtant, elle lui disait quelques secondes plutot qu'elle avait d'autre projets.. Avec effroi, je la vis tourner ses yeux brillants vers le vermiceau et lui sourire, provoquant immédiatement une ruée d'hormones chez ce dernier qui n'allait certainement pas s'en remettre.

« Oh, un tête à tête? »

Je n'aurais jamais posé la question qui pourtant brûlait mes lèvres, mais Alice encore une fois était sur tout les fronts. June reposa son regard de biche sur ma soeur, un instant silencieuse, essayant probablement de comprendre les intentions de cette dernière Si seulement elle pouvait entendre celles de celui qui se trouvait à ses côtés et qui exhultait de joie, se faisant déjà milles films sur la soirée où il allait l'emmener... Pourquoi restait-elle ainsi silencieuse? Etait-ce vraiment un tête à tête? Juste elle et ce gars?!Je ne pus alors m'empêcher de la fixer avec intensité, espérant tant pouvoir comprendre ce qui se passait dans son esprit... Cela allait me rendre dingue.

« _Ah, Edward. Tu aurais dû m'écouter. Maintenant tu te fais doubler par un petit vermiceau... Des années d'abstinence et voilà le résultat! Je savais bien que ça ne pouvait pas être sain! _» riait intérieurement Emmett qui dégustait toute la scène comme si il avait été au cinéma.

June restait silencieuse, se contentant de m'observer tranquillement sans le moindre signe de désagrément. Visiblement, elle avait totalement oublié le fait que nous étions tous des vampires capables de la tuer en un quart de seconde. Et en attendant, elle jaugeait ma réaction sans prendre la peine de mettre fin à mon supplice. Oh oui, elle savourait cette situation. La revanche avait un goût des plus doux avec June Bradick.

« Non, une fête organisée par une amie. » répondit Mike avec empressement. « June se joint rarement à nous, mais là c'est une première! Il va falloir fêter ça! »

Clairement, Newton avait la voix qui m'était la plus désagréable au monde! Devais-je lui arracher la langue pour que cela cesse totalement? Je m'imaginais déjà très bien la scène...

« Hum... Dommage. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois alors. » répondit Alice en feignant la déception. Elle ne l'était pas du tout, je le sentais.

« De toute manière, je crois que ton petit frère t'en aurait voulu de le traîner dans une boite de nuit, non? Il me semble bien qu'à Boston il avait préféré rester à observer la piste de danse plutôt que de la rejoindre. »

De nouveau son regard s'était posé sur moi et dans ses yeux je compris clairement l'allusion. Elle faisait référence à la manière dont j'étais venu discrètement ce soir là et à l'instant où elle m'avait surpri en train de l'observer avec tant d'instistance. Et le savait-elle, de désir.

« J'espère que tu danse, Mike? » reprit-elle en reportant son attention sur Newton. « J'aime vraiment danser! »

Le sourire qu'elle lui lança m'acheva. Etait-elle consciente qu'elle flirtait avec lui si ouvertement? Que se sourire était plein de sous-entendus et de promesses que cet idiot n'allait certainement pas oublier? Etait-elle sérieuse?! Elle ne pouvait pas l'être. Pas avec... Newton!!! Je ne préférais pas imaginer la scène. Cet insecte se frottant indécemment contre son corps, ses mains lubriques sur elle... Une nouvelle fois, j'étais saisi d'une envie furieuse de sauter à la gorge de ce gars. Et une nouvelle fois, le don de Jasper m'aida à ne pas céder.

Sentant la colère me rongeait, je préférais encore ne plus assister à cette scène écoeurante. Froidement j'interrompis la réponse de Mike.

« Le cours va commencer! A ce midi. » lâchais-je en direction de ma famille sans un regard pour June et son boulet.

La voix joyeuse d'Alice me répondit alors que j'étais déjà en marche, son esprit fortement amusé de me voir ainsi fuir. Ce qui me donnait encore plus envie de m'éloigner d'eux le plus vite possible. J'avais besoin d'un break là.

« Hum, c'est vrai. » s'exclama June à ma suite. « J'y vais aussi. Ravie de vous avoir vu. A toute à l'heure, Mike. »

J'entendis ses pas légers derrière moi et les battements de son coeur réguliers et profonds. J'essayais d'ignorer alors sa présence sans grand succès et prit place rapidement à un siège, sachant très bien qu'elle irait rejoindre Angela Webber à l'autre bout de la salle, me laissant ainsi un certain répit. Mais je l'entendis s'arrêter... juste à côté de moi, son parfum emplissant mes narines.

« Tout va bien Edward? »

Je levais les yeux vers elle après cette question qui sonnait faussement ingénue. Ses yeux verts brillaient avec intensité, me fixant avec attention, une boucle rebelle folle retombant avec grâce sur son visage et qu'elle repoussa nonchalamment.

« Parfaitement. » mentis-je sans honte.

« Tu avais l'air tendu. »

« Une impression. »

« Hum... probablement... J'imagine que je ne te verrais pas vendredi soir à la soirée de Jessica alors? Je suis sûre qu'elle t'a invité et qu'elle va être très déçue de ne pas te voir. »

Je n'avais même pas réalisé jusque là. Soudainement je me rappelais ce midi quelques jours plus tôt où quittant la cafétéria après avoir feint de manger comme tout être humain, Jessica Stanley avait bondi vers moi, nerveuse et rouge comme une tomate. Je ne l'avais pas vraiment écouté, mais en me concentrant je pouvais me rappeler en effet quelque chose à propos d'une soirée étudiante...

« Enfin, elle s'en remettra. Bonne journée. »

Sans me laisser le temps de dire quoi que se soit, June me flasha un sourire éclaire et se dépêcha de rejoindre Angela et d'entamer une discussion des plus communes avec elle. Pourquoi avait-elle ramené cette invitation sur le tapis? Ce n'était pas innocent. Ca ne l'était jamais avec June. Mais alors pourquoi? Avait-elle espéré que je vienne? Ou tout simplement me testait-elle encore une fois, jouant avec ce qu'elle avait réalisé de mon attirance pour elle quinze jours plus tôt? Oh, c'était une peste. Une magnifique peste qui allait avoir raison de ma santé mentale...


	23. Chapter 23: Jane Austen et autres

Merci à toutes et milles excuses d'avance si ce passage est très très court!

* * *

Chapitre 23: Jane Austen et autres...

Il me semblait bien que le sujet du cours portait sur Jane Austen... Peut être... Je ne me rappelais plus vraiment du moment où j'avais décroché. Où j'avais décidé de porter mon attention ailleurs... vers des horizons plus contemporains. Quoi que... A peu de choses près, mon attraction de l'heure aurait pu connaître Jane Austen pour peu qu'il est traversé l'Atlantique. Il était en soit presque un biblot digne d'un musée... Il en avait même les manières désuettes d'ailleurs. Mais non. Il ne se trouvait ni dans un musée des horreurs ni dans un cabinet de curiosités. Il était là, respirant le même air que moi dans un amphi remplit d'une centaines de jeunes cerveaux qui n'avaient pas la moindre idée de la chose surnaturelle qui se trouvait parmi eux. Et dans un sens, il était un sujet bien plus fascinant que Jane Austen et ses éternelles histoires d'amour. Je ne parlais pas de personnalité. Sur ce point là, j'avais encore un doute. Mais du point de vue créature mythique, aux pouvoirs inhumains, aux possibilités presques infinies, qui préférait passer ses heures au milieu de simples et banales petits humains, là il y avait de quoi dire. C'était tout simple, j'avais encore du mal à saisir. Mes congénères m'ennuyaient moi même, alors j'imaginais mal ce que cela pouvait être pour un vampire centenaire. Comment pouvaient-ils supporter de recommencer régulièrement le cirque des années étudiantes, au milieu des drames ridicules et des soucis bassement humains de simples petits étudiants??? J'étais à peu près certaine qu'à leur place, j'aurais déjà égorgé quelques Jessica Stanley et autres sosies pervers de Mike Newton... Mais je n'étais pas connue pour ma patience et mon caractère pacifique. Mais tout de même, j'en restais presque admirative. Et je pouvais m'estimer heureuse. Si Edward Cullen n'était pas si... pacifique, je serais déjà morte et enterrée depuis plusieurs mois déjà. J'imagine que je pouvais être reconnaissante. Quoique ... Depuis quand devais-je remercier les gens pour me laisser vivre?! Après tout, il pouvait toujours courir. Je ne lui devais rien à part plusieurs semaines de stress et quelques belles frayeurs. Je n'allais certainement pas le féliciter pour ça!

Machouillant le bout de mon stylo, je continuais à me demander comment sept personnes arrivaient à vivre tous ensemble en permance depuis un siècle sans se sauter à la gorge. C'était une énigme. J'étais peut être un poil associable, mais tout de même. N'avaient-ils jamais envi de s'entretuer? Surtout quand l'un d'entre eux pouvait lire la moindre des pensées, même les plus intimes, et quand une autre avait la capacité de prédire les moindres faits et gestes avec précision et le tout en images couleurs et sons??? Les vampires étaient-ils dotés d'un sens de la patience inconnu aux êtres humains? Ca ne pouvait être que cela. Alice arrivait à me rendre dingue en quelques heures, parfois même en quelques secondes, alors des vies entières...

Passant sur mes très probables désirs de meurtre si j'avais moi même attéri du côté obscure, je restais rêveuse. Je me souvenais encore du jour où Alice m'avait annoncé que les vampires ne dormaient pas. Mais pas du tout. Jamais. L'éternité sans avoir à fermer les yeux. Que dalle. Le bonheur quoi. Moi qui ne pouvais faire une nuit entière, ou alors parsemée de cauchemars pathétiques, qui passais ma vie pendue à une machine à café pour ma propre survie, j'aurais filé un bras juste pour cela. Ne plus jamais avoir à dormir.... Voilà une qualité dont auraient dû être dotés quelques uns de mes anciennes conquêtes dont les ronflements loin d'être mélodieux avaient parfois manqué de me conduire direct au poste de police pour agression physique. Je restais toujours admirative du volume sonore qui pouvait émaner de certains hommes endormis. Un avion au décollage ne faisait pas mieux. Mais pour les vampires rien de cela. C'étaient de trivial petits détails humains à leurs yeux. Bande de craneurs!

« ... Et voilà comment l'auteur définit le personnage du héros masculin de Mansfield Park, Edward... » résonna dans mes oreilles la voix haut perchée de la jeune professeur qui se trouvait sur l'estrade.

La mention du personnage masculin du roman de l'auteur anglaise n'aurait pas provoqué dans mon esprit un rapprochement avec le vampire qui était assis deux rangs plus bas que moi si une des étudiante assise près de moi ne s'était pas mise à rire comme une dinde avant de se pencher vers sa copine.

« Et ce Edward là est tout aussi mystérieux et intense que le notre... » lui souffla t-elle à l'oreille d'une voix ridicule.

« C'est tellement dommage que les descriptions physiques ne soient pas plus poussées, on aurait pu savoir si il est aussi sexy que lui. » ajouta l'autre dinde en pointant du menton le vampire.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Ces deux groupies me donnaient presque envie de vomir. Probablement du genre de celles capable d'aller voir le pire navet au monde, et de payer pour, juste pour aller s'extasier devant les mimiques forcés du dernier beau gosse à la mode. Peut être qu'Edward Cullen aurait dû envisager une carrière cinématographique...

Plus attérée qu'amusée par ces réflexions hautement intellectuelles émises à quelques mètres de moi, je reposais les yeux sur le principal intéressé. Les quaquettements des deux poules à son sujet se poursuivait et j'étais certaine qu'il le savait. On m'avait bien expliqué que les vampires avaient une ouïe imbattable. Alors avec le peu de discrétion de ces deux là, Cullen était probablement plus qu'au courant. Mais il ne bougea pas. Pas une réaction. Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage de ma position, mais de dos, il n'y eut aucune réaction. Il était probablement plus que blasé. Moi, je l'étais moins et cela devenait fortement agaçant. Il y avait un cours tout de même... même si je ne l'écoutais pas.

De plus en plus insupportée, je craquais après deux minutes supplémentaires.

« Les conférences pour jeunes filles en fleur désespérées c'était l'amphi d'à côté! » les interrompis-je avec irritation.

Toutes deux me regardèrent d'abord avec surprise avant de me jeter un coup d'oeil noir, de hausser les épaules et de retourner à leur stupide conversation plus discrètement. Ce n'était tout de même pas de ma faute si elles ne trouvaient personne qui accepte de les mettre dans leur lit, même par pitié! Je retournais le visage en direction de l'intervenante et me retrouvais yeux dans les yeux avec le seul Edward « vivant » de ce cours. Ses regard doré alla des deux greluches à ma personne, luisant d'amusement, ne me laissant aucun doute sur la possibilité qu'il ait tout entendu. Je lui renvoyais un regard interrogateur, jouant les innocentes. Qu'il n'aille pas non plus croire que je défendais quelque territoire! Il n'y avait que cette niaiserie congénitale qui m'agaçait. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec lui.

Un sourire en coin, il reprit sa position initiale et me laissa respirer. Je n'avais pas besoin qu'il me refasse son... son truc. Ce regard presque hypnothique qui me faisait toujours oublier où j'étais, quel jour on était ou si j'avais bien pensé à enfiler des sous-vêtements le matin même. Ce truc qui faisait toujours s'emballer stupidement mon coeur. Encore un truc de vampire... un peu dans le même genre que le sourire maternelle d'Esmée mais version regard ténébreux! Un truc que les midinettes près de moi adoreraient à coup sûr! Je ne prêtais d'ailleurs pas attention aux coups d'oeil dégoutés qu'elles me lancèrent après avoir suivi le regard d'Edward sur moi. Je n'allais tout de même pas m'abaisser à ça! Et si le vampire était capable de me prendre à défaut avec ses tours de passe passe, j'arrivais très bien à lui rendre la pareille! A vrai dire, depuis ce soir là dans la chambre d'Alice, j'étais même sûre d'arriver à lui faire payer les semaines de stress qu'il m'avait imposé. Je ne pouvais pas dire que je n'en jouais pas! J'étais d'abord passée par une période d'incompréhension après ce presque baiser. J'avais des raisons pour m'être laissée faire! Après tout je n'étais qu'une petite humaine aux réactions naturelles face à un vampire capable de m'hypnotiser! Et ce n'était pas comme s'il n'était pas la chose la plus sexy qui traversait le campus. Par contre, lui, quelles étaient ses raisons?! J'avais d'abord pensé avoir imaginé la chose. Mais, non. Il avait essayé de m'embrasser, j'en étais certaine. Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le baiser du vampire, du genre direct à la carotide! Non, non, un vrai baiser humain! Du genre que fantasmaient les deux greluches à côté de moi! C'était la motivation derrière ce presque baiser qui me restait obscure. Mais j'étais arrivée à une conclusion. Edward Cullen ne me supportait pas mais nourrissait tout de même une attirance suffisamment forte pour le faire s'abaisser aux lèvres d'une simple humaine qui était loin de posséder les perfections qu'affichaient les vampires. Ah! Je n'allais pas me cacher que cela m'amusait vraiment. J'aurais aussi pu me sentir flatter, mais savoir qu'une part de ce désir était liée à l'envie de boire mon sang n'avait pas grand chose de flatteur. Je n'avais jamais apprécié qu'on me considère comme un morceau de viande... Non, cela me divertissait et m'offrait une revanche dont j'avais rêvé. C'était bas et digne d'un niveau maternelle, mais je n'avais jamais prétendu à plus.

Alors que mon regard restait toujours fixé sur le vampire, une petite voix intérieure me rappela avec cynisme que tout cela ne constituait pas l'ensemble des raisons de ce petit jeu stupide. Voir Cullen en difficultés dès que j'enclenchais le mode garce, les regards appuyés et la voix allanguie était délectable, oui. Et je ne parlais pas de sa réaction quand il m'avait vu avec Mike... Mais... Mais, oui. J'avais détesté le fait qu'il m'ait laissé en plan sans avoir été jusqu'au bout de ce qu'il avait initié ce soir là. J'avais détesté sentir que j'en avais eu envi aussi. Envi de savoir quel goût cela aurait d'être embrassée par un vampire. Détesté réaliser que, comme toutes les fanatiques de ce campus, je n'étais pas totalement insensible à la beauté inhumaine de cet arrogant. Bon sang! Ma vie sentimentale était si pathétique que ça me rendait suffisamment désespérée pour imaginer un peu d'action avec un dangereux prédateur qui avait le don de me faire sortir de mes gons! Etais-je désespérée? Oh ouiiii, il était clair que je l'étais! J'attendais juste que lui admette qu'il l'était plus que moi. Il n'y avait que ça qui me consolait...

J'allais définitivement me rendre à la soirée de Jessica. J'en avais besoin. Vraiment besoin. Et peu importe que la principale concernée avait consciemment oublié de m'inviter. Après tout, je savais que Mike avait fait le forcing auprès d'elle. J'étais dorsénavant invitée et j'allais en profiter. Boire, danser... et qui sait ce qui se pourrait arriver après. Vu mon cas, je serai même capable d'envisager Mike sous un autre angle... Certes, il ne présentait pas la même allure que l'éternel étudiant assis à quelques mètres de moi. Ni même ces mains fines et puissantes à la fois, ou ses lèvres sensuelles et ses cheveux toujours savament décoiffés comme après de tumultueux moments passés au lit, ou...

Je me relevais brutalement et réunit mes affaires en quatrième vitesse. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air et de cesser de divaguer ainsi. Oh, ce que Cullen pouvait me taper sur le système, même sans le chercher. J'avais réellement besoin d'une soirée de détente alcoolisée, bassement humaine! Tant pis pour ce dernier cours de la journée. De toute manière, je n'avais rien suivi. Jane Austen attendrait encore un peu. Mieux valait que j'occupe le temps qu'il me restait à me préparer pour la soirée où il n'y aurait ni vampires, encore moins de Cullen et surtout pas d'Edward. J'allais m'amuser. J'allais en profiter et revenir à un monde sans créatures surnaturelles tout droit sorties d'un roman de fantasy.... Ca ne pourrait que me faire du bien...


	24. Chapter : Tequilla

Je ne suis pas stephenie meyer et mon compte en banque est sûrement loin d'être remplie que le sien et Twilight lui appartient. June, non.

Un gros gros merci à toutes ces reviews (waow, j'étais pas habituée à en recevoir autant...) qui sont vraiment toutes adorables. Je suis toujours aussi surprise de voir que June puisse ainsi plaire, et c'est un vrai plaisir. Merci encore. En réponses à certains, effectivement, le Edward de Jane Austen est bien dans Raisons et Sentiments et non dans Mansfield Park; J'avais lu les deux romans à la même période et j'ai été trop faignante pour aller vérifier (bouhhh). Merci pour la correction.

Tata Grimma, c'est franchement pas faux. Lire ta fic à peu près en même temps que l'écriture du précédent chapitre à fait ressortir mon côté le plus cynique au grand jour... Si tu pouvais continuer, ça ne me dérangerait pas....

Encore une fois, merci.

* * *

Chapitre 24: Tequilla.

Inspirant profondément, je jetais un dernier coup d'oeil au miroir pour vérifier mon apparence. J'avais opté pour un maquillage légèrement charbonneux, et j'avais remonté les boucles de mes cheveux en une vague queue dont s'échappait encore plusieurs petites mèches. Un petit côté sauvage, mais glamour... Juste assez pour savoir que Mike allait me baver dessus pendant tout le trajet. Finalement, ce n'était peut être pas la meilleure idée du siècle d'avoir décidé d'apparaître un peu sexy...

Chassant l'image de Mike et de ses yeux exorbités, je me consolais à l'idée qu'avec un peu d'alcool dans le sang, cela me gênerait probablement moins. Et qui savait, je tomberais peut être sur le bon plan de la soirée et alors je ne regretterais absolument pas d'avoir passée autant de temps dans la salle de bain. Alice serait fière de moi si elle me voyait à cet instant, pensais-je avec amusement.

Au même instant, la sonnerie de mon portable résonna dans la salle de bain. Un coup d'oeil à l'écran suffit à me faire rire. Et dire que je croyais qu'Edward était celui qui lisait dans les pensées...

« Alice! Je pensais justement à toi... » répondis-je immédiatement après avoir décroché.

« J'en suis ravie! »

« Comment est Atlantic City? » lui demandais-je nonchalamment en rejoignant ma chambre pour aller enfiler les talons assortis à ma tenue.

« Oh, on vient juste de prendre nos chambres à l'hôtel. On file au casino après. Le week-end s'annonce prometteur! »

« Ce n'est pas illégal de te servir de ton don pour rafler toutes les mises? »

« Tant que personne ne le sait, non. »

« Hum, une voyante, et un liseur de pensées dans un même casino. Ils ne vont vraiment pas vous aimer! Hey? Vous avez déjà pensé à monter un numéro de cirque? Tout les deux réunis, vous pourriez vous faire un paquet de fric! » plaisantais-je.

« Ne plaisantes pas. Emmett y avait déjà pensé il y a quelques décennies. Et ça n'a pas très bien tourné! »

Je riais à l'autre bout du fil. Cela ne me surprenait qu'à moitié en fait.

« Tu avais quelque chose à me dire en particulier? » demandais je plus sérieusement. « Parce que Mike ne devrait pas tarder à passer me prendre. »

« Non! Mais je suis très fière de toi! » s'exclama t-elle joyeusement.

« Hum, et pourquoi ça? »

« Tu as mis la robe que je t'ai offerte. Elle est faite pour toi, et la couleur reflète exactement celle de tes yeux. »

« Je te remercie. Alors, ça ne fait pas... trop trop? » lui demandais je sachant qu'elle avait déjà vu dans une vision ce à quoi je ressemblais à l'instant.

« Ce n'est jamais trop, June, tant que cela reste de bon goût. Tu es à tomber. Il ne va pas s'en remettre! »

« J'imagine que Mike va apprécier... »

« Oh, Mike... Oui, ça c'est sûr! » sembla t-elle réaliser me laissant perplexe. « A vrai dire, surveilles le pendant qu'il conduit sinon vous pourriez bien manquer de vous retrouver à l'hôpital. Il va être un peu distrait. »

« J'y penserai. Je voudrais bien passer une bonne soirée. M'amuser enfin comme une étudiante insouciante et inconsciente! » ironisais-je.

« Tu vas passer une bonne soirée. Très... intéressante, je dirais. Vas y tout de même molo sur la téquilla. Je t'ai vu te réveiller avec une belle gueule de bois demain matin. »

« J'ai fait des réserves d'aspirines en prévision. »

« Tu es très prévoyante. »

« N'est-ce pas?! »

A l'autre bout de l'appartement, j'entendis la sonnette de l'entrée résonnait. Mike était là. Pile à l'heure. Il était impatient. Ca non plus, ça ne me surprenait pas. Je n'étais peut être pas la personne la plus désespérée dans les environs finalement.

« Je vais te laisser. Mike est là. »

« Amuses toi bien. »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Et toi, ne plumes pas tout les pigeons que tu vas croiser. Bye. »

Souriante, j'éteignis mon portable, le balançais dans mon sac à main et enfilais ma veste rapidement pour aller rejoindre Mike.

« Hey! » le saluais je en ouvrant la porte.

« Bon... bonsoir, June. » répondit-il en me regardant de la tête aux pieds avec stupeur. « Tu es... tu es magnifique ce soir. Enfin, tu l'es toujours je veux dire... » bégaya t-il avec nervosité. « ... mais ce soir, tu l'es encore plus. Tu... »

« ... Merci, Mike. » le coupais-je avec empressement. « On y va? »

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, me reluquant de nouveau sans aucune discrétion jusqu'à ce que je finisse à le pousser avec plus ou moins de tact vers les escaliers qui nous mèneraient dehors. Alice avait raison. J'avais intérêt à garder un oeil sur lui pendant qu'il conduisait car lui aurait probablement les deux yeux rivés sur moi au lieu de la route. Et ce n'était pas dans la salle d'attente des urgences que j'espérais passer ma soirée...

*

Terminant mon verre d'une traite, je laissais la téquilla me brulait une nouvelle fois la gorge avant de reposer les yeux sur l'énorme fête qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Jessica n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié. La soirée se déroulait dans le bâtiment de la fraternité dans laquelle elle résidait, une large bâtisse bourrée de jeunes étudiants bien décidés à oublier qu'ils avaient passé la semaine entière à bûcher au lieu de profiter de leur jeunesse. Musique forte et alcool coulant à flot en étaient les caractéristiques principales bien sûr.

J'étais là depuis plus de deux heures et sentais déjà les effets de trop nombreux verres dans mon système. Je ne connaissais pas un dixième des personnes présentes mais par chance Angela et Ben étaient finalement venus. J'avais au moins une alliée féminine alors que Jessica ne cessait de m'envoyait des regards noirs accompagnée de l'horrible peste Lauren truc-quelque-chose. Je n'y pouvais décemment rien si Mike ne voulait pas d'elle...

Je m'étais libérée de mon boulet qui devenait de plus en plus supportable sous les effets de la tequilla quand celui-ci s'était éclipsé aux toilettes et que j'en avais profité pour aller me fondre au milieu des autres invités. J'avais parlé avec quelques vagues connaissances et étais partie prendre l'air quelques secondes pour me rafraîchir avant de revenir vite fait, morte de froid. Je préférais encore observer cette bande d'inconnus que de me chopper une pneumonie. Je m'accoudais contre un mur, attendant un peu pour retourner danser et scannais avec attention la foule sous mes yeux. C'était toujours plus amusant quand l'alcool vous était déjà monté au cerveau. A quelques mètres, un beau brun à l'allure d'athlète, coincé en pleine conversation avec une fille au décolleté plus profond que la faille de San Adréas, capta mon regard et me lança un large sourire bien appuyé. J'avais fait une touche. Je lui renvoyais son sourire, amusée. Peut être que quand lui aussi aurait réussi à se débarrasser de son boulet personnel, nous pourrions faire connaissance tranquillement. Je n'avais vraiment pas hâte de voir resurgir la bouille enfantine de Mike. Il était réellement un gentil garçon, mais pas franchement le plus passionnant du monde et je ne pouvais toujours pas mettre le doigt sur ce que pouvait tant lui trouver d'irrésistible les Jessica & Co. Mais peut être qu'il méritait que je lui laisse une chance de me le montrer... Ou alors je commençais à être très saoule et ça, ça se tenait alors aussi.

« Tu ne vas pas danser?! » hurla une voix près de moi pour se faire entendre.

Tranquillement, je tournais les yeux vers Angela et secouais la tête négativement.

« Je fais une pause. Une fois que Mike m'aura retrouvé, je ne pourrais plus m'échapper alors je profites de ma liberté encore un peu! » ironisais-je.

Angela leva les yeux au ciel, les joues en feu en raison de la chaleur étouffante qui régnait dans les lieux. Elle me regardait avec amusement sans pour autant dire ce qu'elle semblait tant vouloir dire.

« Quoi? Craches le morceau, Angela! » perdis-je patience.

« Dis-moi que tu ne vas pas laisser Mike obtenir ce qu'il veut de toi parce que tu t'ennuie et que tu auras trop bu? Tu sais qu'après tu le regretteras! C'est... C'est Mike! » m'expliqua t-elle avec une pointe de dégoût.

« C'est un gentil garçon. »

« Oui. Et aussi un obsédé. »

« Hum... Comme beaucoup. »

« Tu fais ça parce que tu es déçue! » affirma Angela avec assurance.

« Déçue de quoi?! »

« Qu'il ne soit pas venu. »

« Il m'accompagne, Angela. Tu es sûre que c'est moi qui ai trop bu? Parce que c'est toi qui semble incohérente là! »

« Je ne parle pas de Mike. » soupira Angela. « Et tu le sais. »

« Je ne te suis plus du tout! » hurlais je presque pour qu'elle m'entende.

« Rooo, ne fais pas l'innocente. J'ai très bien remarqué la manière dont tu joues avec les réactions d'Edward Cullen ces dernières semaines et comment tu l'observes avec intérêt quand il ne peut pas te voir. Et tu savais que Jessica l'avait invité. Je suis sûre que tu as accepté de venir avec Mike en pensant qu'il serait là aussi. Et maintenant, tu es déçue parce qu'il n'est pas là. »

« Tu te fais des films, Angela! »

« Bien sûr! » me répondit-elle avec sarcasmes.

« Je ne le supporte pas. Il est peut être sexy, mais ça ne le rend pas plus sympathique! Et... et je ne vois pas pourquoi je suis en train de me justifier! Si j'ai envi de m'amuser, je m'amuses. Et pourquoi pas avec Mike?! Il me traite correctement au moins! » m'agaçais-je sans mentionner les mains baladeuses de ce dernier.

« Très bien. Si tu le dis. Ne fais juste rien que tu pourrais regretter. »

« J'essayerai. »

Angela lâcha l'affaire, me souriant finalement. Ben lui faisant signe de l'autre côté de la foule des danseurs, elle m'assura une dernière fois avec amusement qu'elle gardait un oeil sur moi et alla se fondre au milieu des autres pour rejoindre son homme. De nouveau seule, je décidais qu'il était peut être temps que je retrouve Mike. Après tout, j'avais accepté de venir à cette soirée avec lui, ce n'était pas très polie de tout faire pour l'éviter.

Sentant mon corps presque anesthésié par l'alcool et le sang battant dans mes tempes au rythme des basses profondes qui résonnait dans la bâtisse, je fis demi tour et repartie explorer les lieux. Il me fallut plusieurs très longues secondes pour réussir à me frayer un chemin jusqu'au hall d'entrée, commençant à regretter d'avoir opté pour les talons plutôt que la sécurité de chaussures plates. Le sol ne me semblait plus aussi stable qu'à mon arrivée.

« Hey! June! Je te cherchais partout! »

Je vis immédiatement le visage rougit par la chaleur de Mike me rejoindre avec empressement. Je lui souris légèrement et fis un vague signe pour désigner l'endroit d'où je venais.

« Je traînais juste là bas, c'est tout. »

« J'ai eu peur que tu sois partie.... »

« ... Comme ça aurait été dommage! » ironisa discrètement Jessica qui venait de nous rejoindre.

Je détournais les yeux vers la reine de la soirée qui semblait tout sauf ravie alors qu'elle se tenait près de nous. Sa remarque ne m'avait absolument pas échappé. En temps normal, je n'aurais probablement rien dit. C'était sa soirée et je n'étais pas du genre à aimer foutre le bordel dans ce genre de cas. Mais l'alcool aidant...

« C'est vrai. Tu aurais été alors obligée d'aller consoler Mike dans un recoin sombre, comme une bonne âme charitable! » ironisais-je à mon tour. « Lauren t'aurais expliqué comme bien faire. Je l'ai vu redescendre il y a cinq minutes à la suite du gars Cheney. Il avait cet air satisfait aux lèvres qui laissait sous entendre qu'elle lui avait sacrément remonté le moral, si tu vois ce que je veux direl! »

Je vis immédiatement le visage de Jessica s'empourprait comme une tomate mure. Une couleur qui lui allait à merveilles à mon avis. Et j'en étais ravie. J'avais toujours été correcte avec elle, je pouvais bien laisser l'alcool changer un peu ça pour une fois!

« Euh... les filles... ce n'est peut être pas... » tenta d'intervenir Mike en sentant la pression monter. J'étais pourtant certaine qu'il n'aurait pas craché devant un match entre nous deux... Pervers!

« Je ne serais pas contre un verre de tequilla, Mike. »

Contenant le bouillonnement qui montait dans mes veines et l'envie furieuse de faire taire Jessica, je me retournais vers Mike et forçais un sourire. Il hésita, allant de moi à Jessica avec inquiétude avant d'acquiescer avec hésitation.

« O... ok. »

« Merci, tu es un ange. »

Je le regardais s'éloigner avant de replonger mes yeux dans celle de la pétasse qui me faisait face, avec un air qui se voulait menaçant. Oh dieu! Je tremblais!

« Hum! Mike est peut être aveugle à ton sujet, mais pas moi! » cracha t-elle avec venin.

« Ah oui? C'est à dire?! »

« Tu crois que tu peux débarquer comme ça comme une fleur et t'incruster alors qu'on se connait tous depuis presque quatre ans et devenir le centre d'attraction?! Tu rêves! »

« A vrai dire, j'ai vraiment l'impression de rêver là! Si il y a bien quelqu'un qui ne pense qu'à être le centre de mire de ce joyeux bordel, j'aurais plutôt dit que c'était toi. Moi, je ne fais que passer. Angela est mon amie, j'apprécie Mike. Pour le reste... disons qu'il faut bien supporter les dommages collatéraux, hein! » répondis je d'un ton froid et mordant. « Je crois surtout que ton gros problème c'est que malgré toutes les ouvertures que tu ne cesses de lui balancer avec tant de finesse, il ne veut toujours pas te sauter! Ca rend toujours amère, hein?!

Jessica fulminait et mon esprit alcoolisé commençait à se demander si elle n'allait pas finir par me sauter à la gorge. Ou non. Plutôt me tirer les cheveux comme la greluche qu'elle était. Si je voulais la faire pleurer je n'aurais qu'à m'arranger pour qu'elle foute en l'air sa manicure toute fraîche! J'en riais presque.

« Mike n'a pas besoin d'une fille comme toi, et il s'en rendra vite compte. Un gars comme lui ne mérite pas de se coltiner une garce comme toi! Et tu sais ce qui est le plus pathétique?! C'est de te voir essayer à tout prix d'attirer l'attention d'Edward Cullen. Faire amie amie avec sa soeur pour l'atteindre, c'est tellement minable! Mais un type comme lui ne te touchera jamais. Jamais. Il est suffisant intelligent pour savoir où chercher et ce n'était certainement pas de ton côté! »

Cette fois je ne pus retenir mon rire. Un rire froid, colérique et plein de venin. Décidément, Jessica Stanley était bien plus stupide que je ne l'avais imaginé.

« Suffisamment intelligent pour venir voir de ton côté, c'est ça?! »

Jessica resta raide comme un piquet, un air de dédain dans les yeux qui me laissait dire que j'avais visé juste.

« Hum... Probablement, probablement... Mais, comment ça se fait qu'au bout de quatre ans il ne semble toujours pas savoir que tu existes?! C'est une question bête, tu m'en excuseras, mais je m'interrogeais! » continuais je sur le même ton.

« Parce que j'ai toujours trouvé mieux! »

« Oh... je vois... Tu es trop bien pour lui. Désolée, je pensais juste qu'il te fuyait de peur d'attraper une mst. Mon erreur! »

« Tu es vraiment une sale petite garce! Je... »

Mike, comme un cheveux sur la soupe revint avec ma boisson juste au moment où cela devenait intéressant. Dommage, j'aurais aimé connaître de quelle imagination ferait preuve Jessica pour m'insulter. Avec ce même air perdu, il nous fixa avec inquiétude. Nonchalamment je récupérais mon verre et le bus cul sec. J'avais passé le stade où l'alcool pouvait encore me brûler la gorge.

« Mike, tu devrais vraiment éviter cette pétasse! Elle n'en vaut pas la peine. » persifla Jessica.

« Jessica... » voulut intervenir le premier concerné.

« ... Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu l'as invité à ma soirée! D'ailleurs, je veux qu'elle s'en aille! »

« Jessica, tu devrais peut être respirer. Ce n'est rien... c'est... enfin... » tenta encore d'intervenir Mike sans savoir quel parti prendre.

« Je veux qu'elle dégage! Immédiatement! » continua t-elle avec colère en me fixant avec hargne. « C'est ma soirée. Si je veux qu'elle parte, elle part! Maintenant! »

« Jessica... »

« Je ne rigole pas. Si tu n'es pas partie dans cinq minutes, je te mets dehors de force! Tu m'as comprit?! » ajouta t-elle en ma direction, se voulant probablement effrayante. En attendant, je commençais sérieusement à avoir envi de dormir...

« Mike, viens! »

Et avec la même « grâce » qu'elle avait affiché pour arriver là, elle repartie rouge, pour s'enfoncer au milieu des autres, attendant probablement que Mike la suive comme un bon petit chien. Comique, vraiment.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, June. » commenta Mike en apercevant mon sourire.

« Ah, je croyais pourtant. Elle est très... théâtrale. »

« Je... Restes. Je vais essayer de la raisonner. Il est encore tôt et tu m'avais promis une autre danse. »

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit une bonne idée, Mike. Rentrer serait probablement le mieux que je puisse faire. »

« Non. Restes. Je vais lui parler. Il faut juste qu'elle se calme. Bouges pas. »

Avec un sourire plein d'espoir, Mike semblait avoir gagné une nouvelle confiance et avant que je ne puisse réaliser ce qui me tombait dessus, il se colla contre moi et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Prise de court, je restais les bras ballants, les yeux écarquillés alors que ses lèvres s'acharnaient sur les miennes. Et rien. Cela ne me faisait rien d'autre que m'entraîner à me demander combien de temps cela allait durer. Bon, je pouvais accorder un point à Angela. Même alcoolisée, je ne serais pas capable de laisser Mike rejoindre mon lit. C'était une bonne nouvelle finalement. Je n'étais pas si désespérée que ça au final.

« Je reviens! » murmura t-il d'une voix qui se voulait probablement suave en quittant enfin mes pauvres lèvres.

Il me sourit et s'éclipsa plus vite que son ombre. J'espérais qu'il n'allait pas revenir si vite. Accolée au mur, je fermais les yeux et soupirais. Et dire qu'Alice m'avait dit que je m'amuserai... Nous ne devions pas avoir le même sens de l'humour visiblement. Vraiment pas.

« Hey, Edward! Bonsoir! »

Je rouvris les yeux d'un coup en entendant la voix d'Angela à quelques pas de moi. J'avais entendu « Edward ». Non, j'avais dû rêver. Il était à Atlantic City avec les autres. Pas ici. Pas à cette soirée. D'autant plus qu'il n'était pas vraiment du genre à apprécier ce genre de situation. Avec incompréhension, je posais les yeux sur Angela qui affichait un large sourire réjouie.

« Bonsoir, Angela. »

Cette voix grave me passa dans tout le corps, provoquant un long frisson dans mon sang baigné de téquilla. C'était lui. C'était définitivement lui. Lentement, je tournais la tête dans sa direction, sentant déjà mon coeur s'affolait bêtement. Et quand mes yeux le rencontrèrent, je fus soudainement heureuse d'être adossée à un mur capable de me soutenir. Une nouvelle vague de chaleur me submergea et je dus me forcer à respirer...

« C'est bien que tu sois venu. » continua Angela avec un ton plein de sous entendus. « June a besoin de quelqu'un pour la tenir loin des... ennuis. »

« J'ai cru voir ça. » répondit-il sombrement en me fixant avec intensité.

« Je te laisse veiller sur elle, ou je la ramène moi même sur le champs? »

« Je vais m'en charger. Profites de ta soirée, Angela. »

« A plus tard alors. »

Je n'eus même pas la présence d'esprit de me tourner vers Angela ou même de protester qu'on parle de moi ainsi comme si je n'étais pas là. J'étais bloquée, incapable de bouger. Je vis Edward faire un autre sourire d'une sincérité à couper le souffle en direction d'Angela, la regardant s'éloigner avant de reporter toute son attention vers moi. Nerveusement, je mordillais mes lèvres, n'ayant pas manqué de remarquer le jean sombre qu'il portait, le t-shirt blanc au col en v laissant entrevoir une peau d'un blanc diaphane, recouvert d'une veste noir des plus élégantes et ses cheveux légèrement décoiffés qui semblaient appeler mes mains avec force...

« Bonsoir... » reprit-il à voix basse.

« B'soir. Tu... Tu ne devrais pas être à Altantic City? » demandais-je, essayant de paraître apte à tenir une conversation.

« Si. »

Sans sembler avoir envi de m'en dire plus, il se rapprocha lentement jusqu'à être aussi près de moi que les convenances pouvaient le permettre. L'alcool n'aidant pas, je sentis mon esprit s'embrouiller, ma respiration se raccourcir. Je détestais toujours Edward, mais à cet instant c'était un tout autre aspect qui m'obsédait. Son regard envoûtant qui me perçait, sa voix profonde, ses lèvres sensuelles, la raison de sa présence.

« Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de créer des ennuis, hein? » me demanda t-il, un sourire se dessinant doucement sur ses lèvres.

« Pourquoi tu es là? » répondis je aussitôt.

« Tu ne m'as pas répondu. » murmura t-il, son souffle venant balayer ma peau, provoquant de nouveaux frissons.

« Toi non plus. »

Edward ne répondit rien, continuant de me fixer avec cette flamme dansant dans ses yeux qui m'intriguait tant.

« Je ne cherche pas les ennuis. Mais Jessica c'est... c'est Jessica. Je n'y peux rien. Elle me sort par les yeux et l'alcool n'aide vraiment pas. J'ai répondu, à ton tour. »

« Les visions d'Alice au sujet de cette soirée me rendaient dingue. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser se produire... »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a vu? » demandais-je d'une voix à peine audible alors que le visage d'Edward se rapprochait encore du mien, m'hypnotisant toujours plus.

« Toi..., trop ivre... et cet insecte qui en profitait. »

La jalousie qui perça dans sa voix me heurta de plein fouet. Comment cet être à la perfection si visible pouvait être jaloux de Mike Newton??? C'était presque le monde à l'envers. En tout cas, moi, j'avais la tête à l'envers.

« Oh... »

« Sérieusement... Mike Newton? » m'interrogea t-il avec incompréhension.

« Je... j'avais envi d'un peu d'action... de m'amuser... et... et tu n'avais pas l'intention de venir, alors... Mike. Pourquoi ça t'intéresse? »

« Tu sais pourquoi. » répondit-il d'une voix rauque ses lèvres tout près des miennes.

« Dis le. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa pendant de longues secondes, me laissant la sensation que l'air se raréfiait de plus en plus.

« Je ne supporte pas que cette larve te touche... Ca me rend dingue. » reprit-il finalement dans un murmure. « Je préférerais m'en moquer, mais rien ne va comme je le voudrais depuis que tu es là... et ce type me sors vraiment par les yeux... »

J'acquiesçais, totalement déconnectée à présent du reste du monde, ne pensant qu'à une seule chose. Edward. Ses lèvres. L'étourdissement qui m'enveloppait et que j'étais incapable d'attribuer soit à sa présence soit à mon état. Mais je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête tout de suite. Et j'avais la vague sensation que ses pensées allaient dans la même direction que les miennes, son regard allant de mes yeux à ma bouche avec de plus en plus d'assistance. L'attente devenait une douce torture qu'il me tardais de faire cesser.

Inconsciemment, je rapprochais mon visage du sien pour clore la distance et obtenir ce que je voulais à tout prix à cet instant. Il sembla un instant prêt à me laisser faire et au dernier moment, m'arrêta de nouveau.

J'ouvris la bouche pour protester, mais ses mains se posant de chaque côté de mon visage m'imposèrent le silence. Il me tenait en place, à la fois avec douceur et force, faisant battre mon coeur affolé encore plus vite.

« Ne bouges pas... ne bouges surtout pas... »

Je restais suspendue à ses lèvres, ne cherchant pas à comprendre le sens de ses mots, ne réalisant pas que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était contre nature, peut être même dangereux. Mais je m'exécutais. Pour une fois, je me montrais bien docile. Et il ne s'écoula pas une seconde entre son avertissement et la décharge électrique qui me foudroya le corps quand ses lèvres glacées rencontrèrent les miennes qui en comparaison semblaient brûlantes. Ce n'était pas la sensation la plus agréable à priori et pendant un instant nos lèvres restèrent immobiles les unes contre les autres. Mais finalement, le désagrément s'évapora, la peau sensible de mes lèvres s'habitua au contraste de température et tout devint bien plus savoureux. Lentement, les lèvres du vampire se remirent à bouger contre les miennes, les effleurant d'abord délicatement, avec prudence, en apprenant les contours. Et je ne bougeais pas. Comme la jeune fille bien sage que je n'étais pas. Je le laissais faire, noyée dans cette vague de chaleur et le bourdonnement de mon esprit. Peu à peu, son baiser se fit moins lent, plus assuré. Ses mains se firent moins pressentes sur mon visage et ses doigts glacés caressèrent mes joues en feu. J'entrouvis les lèvres de plaisir et le soupir qui s'en échappa se perdit entre celles d'Edward. Si je n'avais pas été si privée de tout mes moyens à cet instant, j'aurai détesté ça. Etre si... tellement à sa merci... et aimer cela. Je n'aurais pas dû boire. Pas autant, probablement. Mais à quoi bon? Ce n'était pas comme si je subissais la pire torture. Sa bouche quittant mes lèvres pour venir en embrasser les contours était vraiment loin de l'être.

Quand plus rien ne se passa, je rouvris les yeux lentement et me retrouvait happée par les siens. Il tenait toujours mon visage entre ses mains et sa bouche entrouverte semblait retenir tant bien que mal une respiration fragile. Ses yeux avaient perdu leur couleur ambrée et c'était noircis considérablement. Noircis de désir et de réalisation. Je n'avais jamais, et pour raison, embrassé un vampire de ma vie. Réciproquement, il n'avait jamais embrassé ainsi un être humain et jusqu'à présent, il avait probablement pensé en être incapable.

« Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point de ce que tu me fais faire est dangereux... » soupira t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Mais tu l'as fait. »

Il resta de nouveau silencieux pendant quelques secondes qui me semblèrent une éternité, ses yeux continuant d'afficher une palette d'émotions que je n'étais pas capable de déchiffrer, mon esprit trop embrumé à présent. Il n'y avait que la sensation du baiser qu'il m'avait donné plus tôt qui tournait en boucle dans ma tête faisant monter une nouvelle vague de chaleur dans mon corps bien plus agressive.

« Ta peau avait gardé l'odeur de Newton... Il fallait que je la fasse disparaître... »

Oh, ce que j'aurais détesté en temps normal cette pointe de possession dans sa voix. J'avais toujours refusé qu'on me considère comme une chose qu'on possède, un trophée personnel que personne ne pouvait toucher. J'aimais ma liberté et mon libre arbitre. Mais bon sang! Dans sa bouche à cet instant, c'était la chose la plus sexy que j'ai jamais pu entendre. Ce fut la dernière décharge électrique nécessaire à faire sortir mon corps de son état de végétation. En un mouvement, j'avais recollé brusquement ma bouche contre la sienne. Il eut un mouvement de recul, son corps se tendant soudainement comme sous l'effet d'une agression mais relâcha prise presque aussitôt pour répondre avec fièvre à mon attaque. Ses mains puissantes passèrent dans mon dos en un instant et me collèrent contre lui définitivement, les miennes s'étaient enfin perdues dans ses cheveux en bataille. Ils auraient enfin une bonne raison d'être décoiffés. Oublié Mike, oubliée mes envies de meurtre sur Jessica, oubliée même cette fête. Il n'y avait que nos bouches luttant l'une contre l'autre avec envie. Je n'avais même plus la sensation de respirer. Je n'étais pas certaine de le faire encore en fait. Mais malgré l'intensité que je mettais dans ce baiser, Edward s'écarta de nouveau, me tenant toujours étroitement dans ses bras.

« Respires, June. » me murmura t-il avec sensualité.

Je n'avais pas réalise à quel point cette action m'était vitale avant qu'il ne me le dise. Je repris alors une longue inspiration, sentant ma tête tourner un peu et m'obligeant à fermer de nouveau les yeux.

« Ca va? » me demanda Edward d'une voix soudainement inquiète. « Je t'ai fait mal? »

Je rouvrais les yeux aussitôt, surprise de cette question. Je le regardais avec incompréhension pendant une seconde avant de réaliser. Sa puissance inhumaine aurait pu broyer mon corps en une seconde si il l'avait voulu... Je secouais alors vivement la tête pour le rassurer et m'en voulu aussitôt. Je ne faisait qu'augmenter les bourdonnements dans ma tête en faisant cela. Une très très mauvaise idée.

« La téquilla... » lâchais-je comme seule explication.

J'entendis sonner dans mes oreilles le rire mélodieux du vampire et me renfrognais. Je n'appréciais jamais qu'on se moque de moi quand j'étais ivre! Je lui lançais alors mon regard le plus assassin, ajoutant à son amusement.

« Crétin! »

« Ah, voilà le retour des insultes! Ca commençait presque à me manquer! » répondit-il avec humour.

« Je préférais quand tu te taisais. »

« Je préférais ma vie quand tu n'en faisais pas partie. Le monde est mal fait. »

N'appréciant que moyennement la nouvelle tournure des choses, je tentais de m'écarter tout en répliquant avec venin à sa dernière remarque. J'étais sûre qu'Alice avait vu tout cela. Et c'était sa conception d'une super soirée?! Oh, j'allais finir par vraiment la détester un jour ou l'autre.

« Tu n'es qu'un.... »

Edward ne me laissa pas poursuivre, reposant ses lèvres sur les miennes en un instant, m'imposant le silence et m'empêchant du même coup de fuir. Et en une seconde, j'oubliais de nouveau que j'avais été prête à le planter au milieu de cette soirée pour me barrer vers d'autres horizons plus sympathiques. Il n'y avait de nouveau plus que ce désir brûlant et ce baiser qui me faisait tourner la tête. Quoi que... c'était peut être encore la téquilla. Je ne saurais jamais vraiment...

« Je te ramène chez toi? » murmura t-il contre mes lèvres.

« hum hum... » acquiesçais je vaguement, totalement obsédée par sa bouche.

« Allons y alors. »

Sans attendre, il attrapa ma main et m'entraîna à sa suite récupérer ma veste et mon sac. Je ne remarquais ni l'air réjouie d'Angela, ni le dégoût de Mike... et encore moins la colère et la vexation de Jessica, qui tous avaient assisté à la scène. Je n'avais qu'une chose en tête. Edward et moi. Mon appartement. Seuls. Et le reste de la nuit devant nous...


	25. Chapter 25: Fin de soirée

**Twilight= Stephenie Meyer.**

**Encore une fois, merci à tous pour toutes ces reviews si gentilles. Cela m'épate d'en voir autant... N'arrêtez surtout pas, ça me plais!!!**

**(Kimberley | Jessy): désolée, mais je ne suis pas une adepte de msn, je ne pense jamais à me connecter. Après tu peux toujours m'envoyer un mp par ce site, ou un mail...**

**Au fait, je pense que je vais changer le rating de cette fic en M au lieu de T, on ne sait jamais... Donc dès le prochain passage, si vous cherchez la fic, il faudra cocher le bon rating. Voilou...**

* * *

Chapitre 25: Fin de soirée

Oh, dieu! Si je n'étais pas déjà mort, j'aurai juré que ça n'allait plus tarder à m'arriver. Elle était ma damnation incarnée. En la tentation même. C'était elle qui avait absorbé une dose d'alcool indécente et c'était pourtant moi qui avait la sensation d'être ivre.

Elle montait les escaliers juste devant moi, pieds nus, ses chaussures dans une main. La robe qui m'avait causé tant de soucis cette première fois dans la chambre d'Alice, continuait de me torturer sciemment juste sous mes yeux. Le tissu si léger collant à ses hanches, suivait parfaitement leurs mouvements alors qu'elle montait les marches. La peau laiteuse de son dos me laissait voir pour la première fois les quelques taches de rousseur qui l'ornaient. Délicat et appétissant.

J'humidifiais inconsciemment mes lèvres, ignorant le prédateur en moi qui languissait de la coller au mur et de planter mes dents n'importe où dans sa peau de lait pour se gaver de ce sang qui semblait si doux. Dans son cou, un bras... ou la naissance d'un sein. De toutes les manières, ce serait le septième ciel... Un autre désir tout aussi violent me consumait déjà et me faisait oublier celui là avec plus de facilité. Cet autre désir était sûrement plus sympathique à mon esprit mais il était tout aussi dangereux et impensable. Et pourtant, toutes mes pensées tournaient en boucle là dessus depuis un moment.

J'aurais dû savoir qu'Alice avait mijoté quelque chose depuis qu'elle nous avait parlé d'Atlantic City. Il y avait eu dès le départ quelque chose de louche. Il y avait toujours quelque chose de louche avec elle. Mais j'avais probablement était trop heureux à l'idée de m'éloigner plusieurs jours de la succube qui me précédait pour voir quoi que se soit. Alice avait bien préparé son affaire. Et ce n'était qu'au moment du départ qu'elle avait soudainement laissé apparaître dans son esprit les dernières visions qu'elle avait eu de June. Bon sang! J'avais déjà eu bien du mal à me contenir pour ne pas répandre avec joie le sang de ce morveux de Newton, mais une fois que j'avais vu les visions de ma soeur, c'était impossible pour que je reste à distance. C'était juste insoutenable d'avoir vu ce qui allait se produire si je ne m'en mêlais pas. Il était clairement hors de question que je laisse cette vermine poser un doigt sur elle... ivre ou pas. J'avais dépassé le stade où j'essayais encore de lutter et de nier l'attirance que j'avais pour June. Mais ce sentiment de possession, de jalousie à l'idée qu'un autre puisse s'approcher aussi près d'elle me rendait malade. C'était gravement ridicule pour un vampire qui savait pertinemment que tout cela ne menait nul part. Ca n'en n'était pas moins intense pour autant.

J'avais rejoins la soirée de Jessica aussi vite que j'avais pu et était arrivé trop tard pour éviter les premiers dégâts. Et pire que tout, j'y avais même assisté. Ce dont je me serais passé volontiers. Quoi que les pensées de Newton me l'auraient presque hurlé à la figure même si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes propres yeux. Il pensait tellement fort que l'affaire était dans le sac qu'il n'avait plus aucun doute sur ses chances de la ramener dans son lit le soir même. Qui pouvait résister à Mike Newton, hein?! Débile!

Il m'avait fallu réunir tout le self contrôle dont j'étais capable pour ne pas l'égorger sur place quand au moment où j'avais mit le pied dans le hall, il avait posé ses lèvres rebutantes contre celles si parfaites de la jeune femme. Oh, vraiment qu'il aurait été bon d'éparpiller ses membres au quatre coins de la maison... J'étais resté interdit, tremblant de rage, sachant que les lieux étaient trop bondés pour que je passe inaperçu. Alors j'avais attendu... difficilement. Et je m'étais concentré de toutes mes forces pour ne voir que June et ignorer les pensées lubriques de Newton alors qu'il la libérait enfin, victorieux, et s'éloignait. Et ça n'avait pas été si difficile. Sa vision m'avait fait l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre. Elle était là, abandonnée contre ce mur, les yeux clos, cet air à la fois sauvage et si sexy... Qui ne pouvait pas la désirer? C'était impossible. J'aurai pu le démontrer de mille manières à cette Jessica Stanley dont les souvenirs de son altercation avec June tournaient encore dans plusieurs esprits. Ca m'avait fait sourire. Voir June ivre et plus hargneuse qu'à l'ordinaire... capable d'être si blessante et cynique. Cela faisait partit du personnage de ne pas se laisser ainsi écraser... et d'être capable d'écraser d'une remarque bien acide si elle le souhaitait. Et Jessica Stanley en était consciente. Obsédée par elle même et sa beauté, persuadée qu'elle brillait bien plus que la jeune femme, elle restait consciente et apeurée de ce qui pourrait sortir des lèvres exquises de June. Ce n'était que par égo qu'elle avait soutenu le débat avec elle.. et celui-ci en était ressortit encore bien blessé... Et j'étais certain que June le savait et s'en réjouissait. Elle était loin d'être une âme charitable. Il y avait des limites très serrées à sa patience. En temps normal, elle était juste assez sobre pour ne pas faire attention à tout cela tant elle s'en moquait. Mais là, on l'avait cherché et on l'avait clairement trouvé. Et je regrettais presque de ne pas y avoir assisté moi même.

Ce n'était pas forcément le plus flatteur à son sujet que m'avait montré ces événements et étrangement cela l'avait rendu encore plus magnétique... excitante. J'avais su à l'instant même que je ne reculerais plus devant ce qui m'obsédait comme je l'avais fait dans la chambre d'Alice. Il fallait que je goûte ses lèvres, que j'en découvre les saveurs, la texture... leur chaleur. Que je les parcours millimètre par millimètre. Il fallait que j'en efface toutes traces du passages de l'autre imbécile qui avait eu l'impudence de les prendre pour siennes. J'étais piégé... et désormais très volontiers appâté.

Et la sensation avait été incroyable... Ca avait d'abord était un choc. Je n'avais jamais ressenti une chose aussi forte. Plus depuis la première fois que j'avais goûté du sang humain. La découverte de ses lèvres avaient exactement eu le même impact sur moi que la première gorgée de sang qui avait coulé dans ma gorge presque un siècle plus tôt. Entre temps, c'était comme si j'avais dormi, incapable de ressentir quoi que se soit de comparable. Je ne pouvais pas comparer de toute manière. Je n'avais jamais été jusque là un vampire suffisamment tordu pour aller m'approcher ainsi d'une humaine. De l'inconscience pure qui avait eu un goût de paradis. Sa peau brûlante sous mes doigts glacés, son regard voilé de désir, son coeur qui battait à une telle vitesse qu'il semblait prêt à sortir de sa poitrine... poitrine qui s'était pressée avidement contre mon torse. Avait-elle la moindre idée de ce qu'elle me faisait?! J'étais loin d'être sûr. Elle était juste peut être trop ivre pour s'y intéresser. C'était moi, le vampire, son pire danger, comme ça aurait pu être un autre. Comme ça aurait pu être Newton. Pourtant, dans les visions qu'avaient eu Alice, je n'avais pas perçu autant de fougue que celle qu'elle avait mis à répondre à mes baisers... J'étais peut être trop intoxiqué et alors je fantasmais pour me rassurer... probablement même...

« Où sont ces putains de clés... »

Le juron grogné à voix basse me ramena à la réalité immédiatement. C'était à peu près les premiers mots qui sortaient de sa bouche depuis que nous avions quitté la soirée.

Elle s'était arrêtée devant la porte de son appartement et cherchait à présent maladroitement son trousseau. Je n'étais même pas certaine qu'elle y voyait quelque chose. Entre la pénombre du couloir et l'alcool qui coulait dans son sang, il y avait de quoi douter. C'était déjà un miracle qu'elle ai pu monter les escaliers seules sans avoir besoin d'aide, et qu'une belle de gueule de bois se profilait clairement dans son horizon proche...

Il ne me fallut qu'un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule pour repérer les clés dans son sac et m'en saisir. J'ouvris alors la porte avant même qu'elle n'ait pu réaliser ce qui venait de se passer et lui fit geste de passer la première.

« Frimeur! » lâcha t-elle en passant devant moi, un sourire moqueur au coins des lèvres.

Je la suivis des yeux dans l'appartement plongé dans le noir, seulement éclairé par les lumières de la ville. June s'avança d'instinct dans les lieux qu'elle connaissait par coeur, prenant la direction de son salon. En chemin, elle laissa tomber à terre ses chaussures avant de jeter tout aussi peu soigneusement son sac et sa veste au beau milieu du chemin. Je pouvais ajouter bordélique à toutes les autres découvertes que j'avais déjà fait à son sujet!

Je l'avais suivi nerveusement jusque là et m'arrêta quand elle en fit de même. Elle resta un instant encore de dos, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers moi, ses yeux verts luisant avec intensité intensité, se mordillant de nouveau la lèvre inférieure. Irrésistible... juste irrésistible.

Comme un aimant, incapable de faire autre chose, je marchais jusqu'à elle et ne m'arrêtais que quand ses bras passèrent autour de mon cou et qu'elle ramena sa bouche contre la mienne. Malgré mon envie, l'espace d'un instant je ne sus si j'étais capable de résister à l'envie de la tuer sur le champs juste pour obtenir son sang pour de bon. Mais comme plus tôt, la sensation de ses lèvres pleines et brûlantes me distrayèrent suffisamment pour faire taire le monstre en moi. J'enserrais alors fermement sa taille, et lui rendit avec fougue son baiser. Quand je sentis sa langue venir dangereusement titiller mes lèvres, je m'écartais aussitôt sans envie. Ce serait si simple de déraper, de mordre sa langue et de sentir son sang couler dans ma bouche... et alors qu'est-ce qui pourrait m'arrêter?! Rien, j'en étais certain. Pour ne pas la laisser croire que je ne voulais plus de ses baisers, plus d'elle, je reposais immédiatement mes lèvres dans son cou, goûtant à la peau fine et tendre à cet endroit. Plus que jamais, je pouvais sentir le sang pulser dans sa jugulaire et me faire tourner la tête. Un long frisson parcourut son corps à ce contact et un léger gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« Tes lèvres sont glacées... » murmura t-elle d'une voix rauque.

« Désolé. »

« Non... n'arrête surtout pas... surtout surtout pas »

Ses doigts glissèrent dans mes cheveux et immédiatement mes lèvres repartirent à l'assaut de son cou. J'y déposais de longs baisers, goûtant avec avidité, résistant à l'envie de mordiller, me sentant perdre tout contrôle alors que de nouveaux sons exquis s'échappaient de sa gorge. Je me sentais presque humain... trop humain pour quelqu'un qui ne l'était plus depuis des décennies entières.

D'une pression de la main sur mon torse, qui n'avait aucune force en comparaison de la mienne, je compris où elle nous menait. Je la laissais me repousser docilement sur le canapé, avant de m'y rejoindre. Oh, définitivement, tout cela glissait vers un terrain très dangereux. Et pourtant je n'avais ni la force, ni l'envie de l'arrêter, ne la lâchant pas des yeux alors qu'elle s'installait sur mes cuisses. Je laissais ma tête retomber contre les coussins dès que ce fut elle qui vint déposer de longs baisers dans mon cou, en découvrant chaque recoin avec sensualité. Si j'avais été capable de dormir, j'aurai pu croire que je rêvais. C'était trop... juste trop...

« June... » murmurais-je avec plaisir sans m'en rendre compte.

Je sentis ses lèvre s'étirer en un sourire dans mon cou avant que sa voix ne résonne de nouveau, les effets de l'alcool visibles dans les intonations de sa voix.

« Et dire que je t'avais pris pour un frigide... Tu sais, une créature au sang froid! » s'amusa t-elle.

Le sourire narquois qu'elle m'envoya m'aurait agacé dans une autre situation, là il ne fit que faire monter un peu plus mon excitation. Je la ramenais alors aussitôt contre moi, chassant son sourire d'un baiser passionné. Son coeur continuait de battre à tout rompre, la peau du bas de son dos frissonnant sous mes doigts, ses mains se glissant insidieusement sous mon t-shirt. C'était bien plus déjà que je n'aurais dû la laisser faire. Un monstre... j'étais un monstre, ne cessais-je de me répéter intérieurement. Et elle était trop fragile... je pouvais la tuer d'un geste... en une seconde d'abandon... Oui, un monstre qui n'avait aucun droit de s'accorder un tel instant de plaisir. De savourer ainsi des sensations trop humaines. Ses mains, ses lèvres... son corps... son bassin se collant au miens ne pouvant plus rien lui laisser ignorer de mon envie d'elle. Elle soupira lascivement à ce nouveau contact et accentua un peu plus encore la pression de son corps sur le mien.

« June... Il faut que... » voulus je tenter de l'arrêter.

Elle ne m'écoutait plus... si elle m'avait écouté du tout auparavant. Et elle n'avait visiblement aucune intention de m'écouter tenter de tout stopper. Elle s'était de nouveau redresser et ses mains étaient à présent dans son cou. Il ne me fallut qu'une seconde pour comprendre ce qu'elle faisait et l'en empêcher. Une fois le noeud de sa robe défait, plus rien ne la retiendrait et c'est à son corps à demi nu qu'il faudrait que je résiste. Et j'étais à présent certain que ni moi, ni le prédateur en moi n'y résisteraient.

D'un geste presque brutal, résultat du vent de panique qui m'avait balayé à cet idée, je stoppais ses mains et les repoussait.

« Ce sera beaucoup plus pratique sans la robe, Edward. » commenta t-elle avec amusement.

« Je ne vais pas faire l'amour avec toi, June. »

« Pourtant... tu as l'air plus que bien partit. » répondit-elle en jetant un regard plein de sous entendus sur la partie de mon anatomie sur laquelle elle était assise. « Je promets d'être sage... » termina t-elle avec malice.

Elle voulait vraiment mourir. Etait-elle à ce point suicidaire pour ne pas réaliser l'improbabilité de cette situation? Ou trop ivre? Surtout trop ivre...

« Tu es... tu es ivre, et fatiguée, June. » repris je avec difficultés. « Il est temps que tu ailles te coucher. »

« Hum hum... Je n'ai pas du touuuut envie de dormir. »

« Crois moi, tu as envi. » insistais-je.

Elle secoua de nouveau la tête avec obstination. Pourquoi essayais-je de lui faire entendre raison? Même sobre, elle ne m'écoutait jamais!

Avant qu'elle ne retente un de ses baisers envoûtant, je me relevais rapidement du canapé tout en la gardant fermement dans mes bras. Je n'allais pas non plus lui laissais encore le choix!

« Laisses moi descendre! » protesta t-elle.

« Non. Je te ramène dans ton lit. Tu as besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. »

... et moi de distance, omis-je d'ajouter. Elle continua de protester et de parler sans que tout n'ait du sens alors que je la ramenais dans sa chambre. J'avais présumé qu'elle était bordélique en la voyant jeter ses affaires dans le couloir. C'était avant de mettre le nez dans sa chambre qui ressemblait à un champs de bataille. Impressionnant. Amusé, j'écartais les nombreux vêtements qui avaient été jetés sans soin sur le lit et repoussais les couvertures pour allonger « la petite chose fragile » qui n'arrêtait pas de causer dans mes bras. Evitant de laisser mon regard s'égarer vers son corps, je la bordais rapidement.

« Tu me rejoins? »

Le ton était joueur, le sourire aussi mais ses paupières étaient à présent clairement lourdes.

« Je vais te chercher un verre d'eau et de l'aspirine. Tu en auras besoin. »

« Tu reviens? »

« Tout de suite. »

Elle acquiesça vaguement et ferma les yeux, se mettant à l'aise dans les couvertures. J'en profitais pour m'éloigner d'elle rapidement et respirer profondément là où son parfum se ferait moins entêtant. J'avais besoin de retrouver mon calme et mes esprits et cessais de penser à ce qui avait failli se produire... J'étais très très mal barré.

Quand enfin, je retrouvais le courage de retourner près d'elle sans être sûr de lui sauter à la gorge, un verre d'eau et de l'aspirine dans une main, elle dormait déjà à poings fermés, bouche entrouverte, étalée de tout son long dans le lit. C'était... presque comique de la voir ainsi.

Expirant avec soulagement de savoir que plus aucun assaut ne serait lancé contre moi pour le reste de la nuit, je déposais le verre d'eau et l'aspirine sur la table de nuit et allais m'asseoir à l'autre bout de la chambre, dans le fauteuil. Si j'avais été humain, j'aurais été littéralement épuisé émotionnellement...


	26. Chapter 26: Un dimanche dans le pâté

Chapitre 26: Un dimanche dans le pâté!

Me traînant plus que je n'avançais, je sortis de la salle de bain, un marteau piqueur résonnant toujours dans ma tête. Il s'y était visiblement installé confortablement depuis mon réveil trois quart d'heure plus tôt, mais ne comptait pas déménager. Saleté de gueule de bois.

J'avais sciemment éviter la glace dans la salle de bain après ma douche et avait enfilé un vieux jean et un tout aussi vieux t-shirt, mes cheveux encore mouillés le trempant légèrement. Comme je devais avoir l'air sexy! C'était une bonne chose que personne n'avait été là pour me voir au réveil. J'aurais été bonne pour la galerie des horreurs et la dose d'aspirine capable d'assommer un éléphant que j'avais avalé ne semblait rien y changer... Plus jamais de tequila! Jamais!

Je ne préférais pas non plus penser à un éventuel repas. Rien que l'idée me donnait la nausée... Il était préférable que je garde la bouche bien close.

Comme une vieille loque, je me traînais jusqu'au canapé et m'y laissais tomber sans grâce. Je fermais aussitôt les yeux, entourant mon front de mes mains. Depuis quand étais je devenus si vielle que je n'étais plus apte à supporter une soirée de beuverie??? Je manquais clairement d'entraînement... A une époque, il m'en fallait bien plus pour m'assommer... A croire que les bonnes vieilles années de débauches étaient loin. J'étais devenue... sage! Et traîner avec Alice n'allait pas arranger mon cas. Elle pouvait peut être passer pour une créature des plus cool, mais en dehors de ça, la seule chose qui pouvait passer ses lèvres était un liquide rouge, épais et dont je ne préférais pas connaître le goût! Encore heureux que c'était un dimanche et que j'avais l'après-midi devant moi pour tenter de récupérer, pour peut que mon système décati me le permette... Je n'allais plus bouger de ce canapé pour les heures à venir! C'était la plus sage décision que je pouvais prendre.

Et je m'y tenais sagement depuis une bonne demie heure, pas vraiment éveillée mais absolument pas endormie quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonna dans mes oreilles aussi douloureusement que n'importe quelle tube des Pussycat dolls.

Je grognais alors que le marteau piqueur avait reprit du service dans mon crâne à l'entente de cette nouvelle intrusion. Qui pouvait avoir le culot de venir m'emmerder dans ma période de récupération???

« Dégagez!!! » répondis-je en écho à la sonnette.

Merde. Je n'étais même pas capable de hurler pour leur dire de déguerpir de peur de provoquer un orchestre symphonique dans mon crâne endolori. Foutue tequila!!! Et comme la foutue sonnette continuait son foutue vacarme, je fus bien obligée d'abdiquer. Nourrissant de nombreuses idées de meurtre, toutes plus gore les unes que les autres, je me débrouillais pour rejoindre l'entrée et ouvrais le porte suffisamment pour envoyer chier qui que ce fut qui se trouvait derrière sans pour autant lui laisser l'espace de s'incruster.

Le visage rayonnant d'Angela me fit face, aussitôt suivit d'un sourire amusé.

« Hey... » me salua t-elle avec précautions en voyant mon air. « June, tu te souviens que je devais passer cette après-midi? »

« Non! » répondis-je d'un air sombre. « Et il doit être midi ou un truc dans le genre là! »

« En fait, il est quinze heure trente pour être exact. L'heure à laquelle on avait convenu que je te retrouve chez toi pour regarder le film. On en a reparlé hier matin, tu ne te souviens vraiment pas? »

Quinze heure trente?!!! Merde, merde, merde! J'aurai peut être dû jeter un coup d'oeil à l'heure en me levant tout à l'heure! Et maintenant qu'elle l'avait mentionné, la discussion impliquant une après-midi toutes les deux et un film chez moi me revenait douloureusement... Merde!

« Désolée... » m'excusais-je lamentablement en ouvrant la porte pour la laisser passer. « Ca m'était sortit de l'esprit. »

« J'ai remarqué. » répondit-elle avec amusement. « On peut repousser, si tu veux. Je ne voudrais pas... déranger. »

Je ne saisis pas le sens de son ton plein de sous entendus et l'invitais de nouveau à entrer. Angela pénétra finalement dans l'appartement, retirant sa veste et rejoignit le salon, attentive, jetant de petits coups d'oeil autour d'elle. Elle cherchait visiblement quelque chose. Je haussais les épaules, et repris d'une voix enrouée.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose? »

« Oh, merci. Une tequila serait parfaite! »

Je relevais les yeux vers elle et me retrouvais face à son regard moqueur.

« Ha ha ha! Je suis morte de rire! » répondis-je avec sarcasmes.

« Je t'avais prévenu que tu le regretterais. Il fallait m'écouter un peu au lieu de vider le bar. »

« Est-ce que je dois t'appeler maman? »

« On verra ça plus tard. Un jus d'orange serait parfait si tu en as. »

« J'y vais... »

Cinq minutes plus tard, je revenais et tendais son jus d'orange à Angela qui avait prit place sur le canapé. Je gardais mon propre verre à la main, et je vis la jeune femme l'observer avec suspicion.

« Pas de café? »

« Je suis sur le point de mourir d'une terrible migraine! C'est aspirine et rien d'autre pour le reste de ma torture. »

« Je vois. » se mit à rire Angela.

Je lui jetais un autre regard noir et m'asseyais à mon tour en me dépêchant d'ingurgiter mon verre.

« D'ailleurs comment tu fais pour être si pimpante aujourd'hui? Et ne me réponds surtout pas que c'est l'amour, je voudrais garder à l'intérieur le contenu de mon estomac! »

Angela secoua la tête, avant de me répondre doucement. Dieu merci, elle avait saisi que me parler à un volume sonore habituel me rendait dingue.

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup bu, c'est tout. Et j'ai dormi jusqu'à onze heure ce matin. Ben m'a préparé un excellent petit déj, et l'air frais pour venir jusqu'ici à fini de me réveiller! »

« Merveilleux! » ironisais-je sans méchanceté.

« Tu ne devrais pas être si amère. Ton réveil aurait pu être bien pire! »

Je regardais Angela me lançait un regard appuyé et ne put lui renvoyer qu'une expression blanche d'incompréhension. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être pire que l'incessant tapage dans mon crâne???

« Je ne vois pas comment... »

« Tu veux dire que te réveiller avec la gueule de bois dans le lit de Mike Newton n'aurait pas été pire?! Si tu me le disais je ne te croirais pas! »

Oh! Ca! Effectivement... Ca aurait pu être bien pire. Je pouvais lui accorder ça. Angela repéra la réalisation que mon cerveau venait de faire avec difficultés.

« Ah! Tu vois! »

« Je crois que j'aurai été capable de lui vomir dessus vu mon état... »

« Je me serais volontiers passé de l'image... »

« Il m'a embrassé. Ca vient de me revenir. urgh.... Je crois qu'il essayait de me convaincre de rester après l'incident « Jessica » et soudainement ses lèvres gluantes étaient sur les miennes sans que je ne sache comment!!! J'espère qu'il n'a pas prit ça encore pour une ouverture. Je ne lui ai pas répondu, mais avec Mike, on ne sait jamais! »

Angela manqua de s'étouffer avec une gorgée de jus d'orange, devenant subitement rouge sous le manque d'oxygène. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait enfin. Je la regardais avec stupeur et attendit qu'elle se remette.

« Oh, je ne savais pas qu'il t'avait embrassé! Et dire que je pensais déjà avoir manqué le meilleur quand j'ai entendu parler de ce que tu avais balancé à Jessica! Zut! »

« Je n'ai pas été si vache avec elle... enfin... Ok, d'accord! Peut être. Mais elle m'avait cherché! » me justifiais je piteusement. « C'était juste tellement évident qu'elle ne supporte pas que Mike puisse s'intéresser à une autre qu'elle au lieu de la baiser que... C'était trop tentant et avec l'alcool tout sort plus facilement! Il faut voir le bon côté des choses, je n'aurais plus à faire semblant de l'écouter jacasser maintenant! »

« Pour le coup, ça risque d'être tendu en effet à présent! Quant à Mike, ne t'en fais pas. Je crois qu'il a comprit. »

« Comprit quoi? »

« Qu'il ne t'intéresse absolument pas. Et que la concurrence est trop bien installée pour qu'il ait encore une chance. »

Encore une fois, mon cerveau ne voulait pas faire les bonnes connections et je ne comprenais toujours pas à quoi faisait référence Angela. Sentant mon manque de compréhension, elle continua.

« Te voir dans les bras d'Edward Cullen, le laissant t'embrasser comme il l'a fait hier, c'est la plus grosse preuve de rejet que tu pouvais lui envoyer! »

« Oh... Il était là? Je ne savais pas qu'il avait assisté à ça.... »

« Beaucoup de monde à assisté à « ça », June. » continua de rire la jeune femme. « Je veux dire que, A: un Cullen mettant les pieds dans une soirée universitaire c'était du jamais vu, B: que se soit Edward en train de se montrer ainsi en spectacle avec une fille, chose qu'on avait encore jamais vu non plus, ça relevait presque de l'événement!!! Mike a vu... tout comme Jessica d'ailleurs. Et elle était verte de rage. Elle n'en revenait pas... » continua t-elle replongée dans ses souvenirs.

« ... Je devrais peut être m'excuser. » l'interrompis-je.

« Auprès de Jessica?! » manqua t-elle de s'étouffer une nouvelle fois.

« Hein?? Nooon! Je parlais de Mike. Il est peut être un peu lourd... et ses mains sont définitivement trop baladeuses. Mais, ça reste un gentil gars. Et ce n'est pas terrible de ma part de l'avoir... lâché comme ça. »

Angela ne répondit rien et me laissa à ma réflexion. Je n'éprouvais pas réellement de remords pour Mike. Mais tout de même, ça ne pouvait pas être un mal de m'excuser auprès de lui de lui avoir fait ainsi faux bond et de lui avoir probablement laissé de faux espoirs tout au long de la soirée... Jusqu'à l''arrivée d'un certain vampire. A tout point de vue, la compétition pour Mike était perdue d'avance. Ils ne jouaient pas vraiment dans la même cour. Et mon sérieux manque d'inclination dès le départ pour Newton ne pouvait pas l'aider. Mon inclination initiale pour Edward n'était pas particulièrement meilleure, mais il avait les moyens, pas très fair-play d'ailleurs, de me le faire oublier d'un simple claquement de doigt. J'étais certaine qu'il y avait quelque chose dans sa nature même de vampire qui lui permettait d'hypnotiser la plus réticente des créatures. Ce n'était définitivement pas jouer juste!

« En attendant... » reprit soudainement mon amie, me tirant subitement de mes pensées. « tu n'as encore rien dit justement au sujet d'Edward. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise? »

Angela leva les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer.

« Déjà admettre que j'avais raison. »

« Et à quel sujet? »

« Quand je te disais que tu voulais Edward Cullen et que tu ne cessais de me répéter que tu ne pouvais pas le supporter! »

« Ce n'est toujours pas faux! Il est arrogant et pénible! »

« Et c'est pour ça que tu l'as laissé te faire du bouche à bouche au milieu d'une barraque pleine à craquer! »

« J'avais trop bu. » répondis je avec une fausse mauvaise foi, souriant avec malice à celle qui se trouvait près de moi.

« C'est tellement facile. »

« Ok. Très bien. Je ne reviendrais pas sur ce que je viens de te dire. Je ne peux pas tenir une conversation avec lui sans avoir envi de l'étrangler. Après, d'un point de vue purement physique... il m'attire, oui! »

« Ah!!! » s'exclama alors Angela avec victoire, faisant résonner encore une fois mon crâne douloureux. « J'en étais sûre! »

« Moins fort, Angela... »

« Désolée. C'est juste que quand je l'ai vu arriver à cette soirée, j'étais persuadée d'avoir atterrie dans un film! C'est clair qu'il n'était venu que pour toi. Et tu aurais dû voir sa tête quand il t'a aperçu... Il te bouffait du regard littéralement. Si il n'était pas si classe, ça ne m'aurait pas étonné de le voir baver! En plus, je pense qu'il a assisté au moment d'inconscience de Mike, parce qu'il avait l'air aussi pas mal énervé. Du genre, capable d'aller le fracasser juste pour avoir oser te toucher! »

« Angela, il faut que tu arrêtes les films romantiques. Ca te monte au cerveau. »

« Tu peux te moquer, mais j'ai tout vu. Et j'ai bien vu TA réaction quand tu as compris qu'il était là. Je ne suis pas près d'oublier ça! Et quand il t'a embrassé... raaa, c'était waow... C'est comme si il n'y avait plus personne autour de vous. Et, il a semblé t'embrasser d'abord avec tant de délicatesse et de précautions, comme si il avait peur de te casser... »

Les mots d'Angela ramenaient dans mon esprit les images floues de la veille. La sensation des mains glacées du vampire sur mon visage brûlant, ses lèvres dures appréhendant avec une lenteur exquise les miennes... Oh, Angela n'avait pas idée d'à quel point elle avait raison. Il en aurait fallu peu à Edward pour me briser comme une poupée de verre... Et ça ne rendait la chose que plus excitante.

« Je ne t'avais jamais vu si silencieuse et docile... » continuait Angela avec moquerie maintenant. « Tu l'as suivi sans rien dire, comme une petite fille sage! »

« J'étais ivre, n'oublies pas! » lui rappelais je.

Je répondis au sourire d'Angela avec un retour de bonne humeur, et terminais mon verre d'une traite. Mon mal de tête commençait à se calmer petit à petit...

« Bon. Et alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après?!! » me demanda-t-elle avec excitation.

« Rien qui ne vaille la peine que tu t'emballes comme ça, Angela. » lui souris-je.

« Toi et moi, on a pas la même conception de ce terme! Dis moi. Vous avez... enfin tu vois quoi? »

« Couché ensemble, tu veux dire? » demandais-je amusée de la voir gênée par les mots. « Désolée de te décevoir, mais il ne c'est rien passé de si excitant. J'étais ivre et il... il est du genre gentleman du siècle dernier. » ironisais-je.

« Tu es déçue? » me demanda-t-elle en inspectant mes réactions.

« Non. De toute manière, j'aurais probablement oublié l'essentiel en me réveillant et n'aurais pas comprit ce qu'il faisait dans mon lit. »

Ce qui n'était peut-être pas tant que ça un mensonge en fin de compte. Ce n'était que les rappels d'Angela qui ramenaient les souvenirs dans ma mémoire. Je ne souffrais pas d'une perte de mémoire dû à l'alcool mais ça n'en n'était pas loin. Et puis, il n'y avait vraiment pas tant que ça à se rappeler me fis je la réflexion en me souvenant de la manière dont Edward avait coupé court à toute activité au moment où cela devenait vraiment intéressant...

Angela continuait de parler près de moi, mais je ne l'écoutais plus vraiment. Je me rappelais de plus en plus clairement des baisers d'Edward, de la sensation de son corps sous le mien, du désir qui m'avait brûlé le ventre...

« June... June!!! » m'appela Angela vivement en claquant des doigts sous mes yeux.

« Hein? Quoi? » sursautais-je.

« Ca vient de sonner. »

Comme pour certifier ce qu'elle venait d'affirmer, la sonnette résonna de nouveau.

« Tu attends quelqu'un? »

« Pas que je me rappelle! » grognais-je en espérant que ça ne serait pas encore la vieille voisine venant me proposer de boire un thé chez elle avec ses chats pour qu'elle puisse ma parler pendant des heures de sa vie...

Sans envie, je me levais et rejoignais la porte, de meilleure disposition que je ne l'avais été quand j'avais ouvert à Angela, mais pas encore au meilleur!

« Oui??? » répondis-je avec ennui avant même de voir qui était là.

« Bonjour. »

La voix de velours résonna particulièrement à mes oreilles et envoya une délicieuse décharge électrique dans tout mon corps. Je levais immédiatement les yeux pour rencontrer ceux d'Edward. Et bien évidemment, lui non plus ne portait aucune trace de la nuit dernière. J'étais la seule à ressembler à une sorcière! Tellement injuste!

« Edward. » répondis-je d'un ton neutre.

Je n'étais déjà pas très heureuse de le voir réaliser à quoi je ressemblais après avoir trop bu, mais je ne savais pas encore non plus comment prendre le fait qu'il soit partit la veille sans même laisser un mot après avoir coupé court à ce qui s'annonçait tellement prometteur.

« Je dérange? » me demanda t-il d'un même ton, sachant très bien que je n'étais pas seule.

« Oui. En effet. » répondis-je sans sourciller.

« Toujours aussi charmante. »

Le ton ironique ne m'échappa pas tout comme il ne me surprit pas. C'était bien plus dans nos habitudes que ce qui s'était produit la veille. Il n'espérait pas non plus m'avoir transformé en une petite chose souriante et baveuse de bonne humeur en une nuit, non?!!

« On me le dit souvent. »

« Je repasserai un autre moment alors... ou plutôt un autre jour. »

« Hum. Et ça serait magnifique si tu utilisais cette petite chose merveilleuse qu'on nomme téléphone pour savoir si tu peux repasser. Tu... »

« ... Oh, en fait, Edward, tu devrais rester. » nous interrompit Angela en nous rejoignant avec un large sourire. « Je vais y aller. J'ai un devoir à terminer pour mardi. »

« Et depuis quand?! » l'interrogeais-je en avec sarcasmes.

« Je viens de m'en souvenir. Je te laisse le film, tu pourras le voir tranquillement quand tu auras le temps! » s'empressa t-elle de continuer pour m'empêcher de protester, nous souriant tour à tour avec joie. « On se voit demain, June. »

« Angela... »

« ... A plus tard, Edward. »

« A bientôt, Angela. »

Angela disparut avec une vitesse plus que suspecte. Oh, je n'allais pas oublier ça! Elle me le revaudrait. Et maintenant, il ne restait que moi et une imitation réussie de marbre grec version couleurs.

« Bien. Puisqu'on est seuls, vas y, balances! Je t'écoutes. » repris-je en croisant les bras sur la poitrine avec ennui.

« Les lendemains, ça ne te réussi vraiment pas, hein? » ironisa t-il avec un sourire.

« Vas te fai... »

Il pouvait toujours courir si il pensait que j'allais le laisser me parler de cette manière chez moi. Et j'avais bien l'intention de lui faire comprendre. Mais quand une paire de lèvres divinement froides vous coupaient la chic dans un baiser inattendu, que pouvais je bien faire contre cela, hein? Je n'étais pas de marbre non plus!!!

Attrapant le rebord de son col, je l'attirais tout contre moi et entrouvrais mes lèvres sous les siennes. Après quelques secondes étourdissantes d'un baiser langoureux, il éloigna sa bouche de la mienne, me laissant grogner de frustration.

« On dirait que j'ai enfin trouvé le meilleur moyen de te faire taire... » s'amusa t-il, son souffle glacé caressant mon visage. « Ca ne me déplaît pas... »

Son visage alla se nicher au creux de mon cou, son nez effleurant ma peau, inspirant profondément. Une nouvelle vague de frissons me parcourut le corps avec délice, ne faisant que s'accentuer lorsque ses lèvres vinrent titiller le lobe de mon oreille.

« Tu... tu es parti comme un voleur cette nuit... » réussi-je tant bien que mal à articuler.

« J'avais sérieusement besoin de chasser. » répondit-il d'une voix rauque. « Et tu dormais comme une tombe. Etalée dans ton lit... bouche ouverte... tu as même fini par ronfler. Très sexy! » termina t-il en riant légèrement.

« Je ne ronfle pas. »

« Avec la tequila, si. »

Son visage retourna se nicher au creux de mon cou, y déposant de légers baisers qui commençaient à faire faiblir mes genoux.

« Laisse ma jugulaire. C'est pas l'heure de l'apéro! » soupirais-je de plaisir, le sentant immédiatement rire contre ma peau.

« Je n'ai pas soif, ne t'en fais pas. »

Souriant en coin, il s'écarta et me fixa de nouveau avec attention. Je commençais à regretter sérieusement de ne pas avoir fait un petit effort vestimentaire. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de faire une nouvelle remarque sur mon apparence piteuse, je pris le chemin du salon, sachant qu'il me suivrait.

« Si tu me disais pourquoi tu es là? » demandais-je par dessus mon épaule en allant laisser retomber mes fesses sur le canapé.

« Je me disais que... ça serait plus correct si je passais pour qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé hier. »

Je relevais les yeux et haussais un sourcil sceptique.

« Tu veux dire « ce qui ne s'est pas passé » plus tôt? »

« Comme tu préfère. »

« Bon. Et alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais éclaircir? Personnellement, j'espère que tu ne pense pas que c'est le début d'une grande histoire, ponctuée de déclarations à coeur ouvert et d'oeillades dégoulinantes, parce que ça n'arrivera jamais! »

« Une grande romantique, hein?! Le contraire m'aurait déçu! » répondit-il sans semblait offusqué. Une bonne chose déjà.

« Bien. Ca s'est réglé alors. Quoi d'autre sur ta liste? »

Edward me fixa de sa position debout de l'autre côté du canapé, ses yeux dorés luisant. Il n'était ni surpris ni choqué de me voir si débonnaire. C'est vrai que cela devait ressembler à une conclusion de vente pour un troupeau de chameaux! Pour la finesse, on pourrait toujours repasser.

« Je voulais m'assurer que tu es toujours consciente du danger que représente une famille de vampires dans ton entourage. Et à quel point ce qui s'est passé hier soir ressemble à flirter avec la mort! »

Encore ça! J'étais sûre qu'il avait un faible pour le mélodrame!

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Eddie! » repris-je d'un ton moqueur. « Je n'ai aucune tendance suicidaire ces derniers jours. Et honnêtement, je ne te trouve pas très... effrayant! »

« Tu as un gène en moins, je ne vois pas d'autre explication. » répondit-il presque sérieux. « Tout être humain normalement constitué ressent inconsciemment le danger en notre présence. »

« Vois le bon côté des choses. Si ce n'était pas le cas, tu n'aurais pas pu donner le spectacle de ta bouche partout sur la mienne à Mike Newton, hier soir! Je suis sûre que ça t'aurait attristé! »

« Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu laisser cette chose te toucher, c'est tout! » se justifia-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas une chose... C'est... Mike. »

« Hum, et bien tu devrais entendre ce qu'il pense, tu ne rirais peut être pas autant. Ses pensées à ton sujet sont toujours très explicites et... graphiques. » répondit-il avec dégoût.

« Des fantasmes coquins? Hum, j'espère que j'y suis à mon avantage au moins. » plaisantais-je provoquant l'incompréhension d'Edward. « Tu ne serais pas jaloux quand même? »

« Non. Bien sûr que non. » répondit-il avec raideur.

« Alors méfies toi, parce que ça y ressemblait légèrement. »

Je ne pouvais pas nier que je m'amusais toujours autant à repérer les faiblesses du vampire et à tirer dessus à vue. Il se voulait tellement mystérieux et intouchable que c'était trop dur de résister à la tentation de le taquiner un peu... Et encore, le sentiment de sa possible jalousie avait quelque chose de très sexy...

« Bien. Je garde à l'esprit qu'il faut que je fasse attention. Je ne te laisserais plus me toucher alors. C'est ça la version décodée? » repris je avec un sourire taquin. « Parce que ce n'est pas comme si tu avais envi qu'on recommence plus souvent ce qui ne s'est pas passé cette nuit, non? »

Il ne répondit rien et je décidais de continuer sur ma lancée.

« Mais si tu veux poursuivre juste pour continuer à énerver Mike, je pourrais peut être envisager la possibilité. Ca ferait une pierre du coup. Jessica ne s'en remettrait jamais... »

« Tu es une véritable sainte. »

« Je sais. J'attends toujours que le vatican me béatifie. Tu crois que l'auréole m'irait bien au teint? »

Un faux air de réflexion aux lèvres, il vint s'asseoir contre moi sur le canapé et replongea ses yeux hypnotiques dans les miens.

« Je ne crois pas. Le rouge démoniaque t'irait bien mieux. » répondit-il de nouveau d'une voix basse et plus sensuelle provoquant de nouvelles envies de bouche à bouche. « Le danger est toujours bien plus sexy... »

N'y résistant pas, je repris ses lèvres d'assaut avec envie, savourant la sensation de ses doigts fins se faufilant sous mon t-shirt pour caresser le bas de mon dos. Sa bouche avait un goût indéfinissable mais qui était divin... envoûtant presque. Je ne connaissais rien de comparable. Un véritable appât, une machine à tuer bien huilée. J'en avais presque oublié mon mal de tête... Il n'y eut que la sonnerie du portable d'Edward pour me le rappeler alors que je commençais à envisager les différentes stratégies possibles pour faire aller le vampire là où il avait refusé d'aller la veille. Je l'entendis grogner entre mes lèvres, et extraire rapidement son portable de la poche arrière de son jean. Un objet bien chanceux celui là! Eloignant sa bouche de la mienne, il détourna la tête pour répondre, me laissant repartir explorer son cou.

« Alice... » répondit-il d'un ton tout sauf aimable. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux? ... Je sais que tu sais déjà ce qui se passe... » continua t-il avec agacement.

Je m'écartais immédiatement. Je réalisais enfin quelque chose de cruciale. Les Cullen était une famille de dangereux suceurs de sang, certes! Mais Alice pouvait surtout tout prévoir et tout voir! Absolument tout! Le plus gênant, le plus intime, le plus personnel! Même la vie sexuelle de ses proches! Oh Mon Dieu!!! Avec effroi je fixais Edward qui me regarda alors avec inquiétude tout en continuant d'écouter sa soeur au téléphone.

« Je crois que ce n'est plus nécessaire, Alice! Le moment semble... passé à présent. ... Oui, je sais puisque je viens de te le dire! ... Oui, je lui dis. Au revoir, Alice! »

Fortement irrité, je n'avais pas de doute qu'il venait de raccrocher au nez de sa soeur.

« Alice t'embrasses et dit qu'elle est fière de toi! June...qu'est-ce qui se passe? » me demanda t-il avec précautions.

« Alice voit tout, hein? Je veux dire tout tout tout. Même le plus... délicat? »

« Oui. D'où la difficulté de la supporter au quotidien! »

« C'est à dire que si on avait couché ensemble hier soir elle aurait tout vu dans le moindres détails? »

« Plutôt les grandes lignes, mais oui. »

« Mais y'a pas moyen d'empêcher... ça?!!! »

« Malheureusement non. »

« Mais c'est... c'est... »

« Je sais! »

Je réalisais lentement tout ce qu'impliquait cette nouvelle connection qu'avait fait un peu tardivement mes neurones fatigués. Et autant dire que je détestais ça! Alice était encore bien plus insupportable qu'elle n'en n'avait l'air! Dégoûtée, je me forçais à ne plus trop me pencher là dessus et revenais à plus concret.

« Et elle voulait quoi? » demandais-je pas vraiment remise du choc.

« Euh... et bien... » hésita Edward, semblant chercher la bonne direction à prendre. « Disons qu'elle t'a vu t'énerver contre moi et voulait me prévenir pour que j'évite la situation... »

« Et pourquoi j'allais m'énerver? Qu'est-ce que tu avais fait? »

« Pourquoi j'aurais fait quelque chose? Tu es capable de t'énerver sans mon aide?! »

« Pourquoi? » insistais-je.

« Disons que le baiser d'il y a quelques instants était sensé se prolonger et prendre la même direction qu'hier et que quand j'aurais trouvé qu'il était temps d'arrêter, tu aurais protesté et te serais énervé. »

« Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre! » protestais je de mauvaise foi.

« Non. » répondit-il amusé. « Pas du tout. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel et me détournais finalement. L'appel d'Alice m'avait de toute manière coupé toute envie de jouer au docteur avec son frère. J'allais opter pour bien plus pépére.

« De toute manière, j'avais prévu de regarder le film qu'Angela a laissé, alors pas de perte, hein! »

« Je vais te laisser, alors. »

Il était tout aussi pressé que moi d'écourter cette entrevue et ça me paraissait être la meilleure idée au monde. Il allait bien me falloir plusieurs heures pour faire le deuil de mon intimité face au don d'Alice.

« Et utilises la porte! » lui rappelais je avec humour alors qu'il s'éloignait. « La fenêtre ça fait très mauvais genre! »

J'entendis l'écho de son rire léger avant que la porte ne se referme derrière lui. Je me relevais aussitôt et allais enfourner le dvd dans le lecteur avant de retourner m'installer confortablement pour regarder mon film...


	27. Chapter 27: Dix jours plus tard

Hey, désolée pour avoir mis plus de temps que d'ordinaire pour écrire ce chapitre. Manque d'inspiration, de temps et problèmes techniques avec mon ordi ont eu raison de moi. Mais c'est là!

Merci encore une fois pour toutes vos reviews, elles sont comme des friandises dont je me gave!

* * *

Chapitre 27: Dix jours plus tard.

Avec regrets, j'observais la cafétéria devant moi et réalisais. Je n'éprouvais aucune excitation à être de retour à Harvard. J'avais pourtant cru que le campus m'avait manqué. Mince! J'avais espéré pendant ces dix derniers jours que le temps passe soudainement plus rapidement que d'ordinaire pour enfin revenir ici! Et maintenant... rien d'autre qu'une légère déception! Aucune excitation maintenant que j'étais de retour. J'en connaissais une qui allait être encore plus déçue que moi en me voyant arriver... Cette simple idée me suffisait à me ramener une certaine bonne humeur. Faire souffrir Jessica avait quelque chose de méchamment jouissif! En attendant, me retrouver au milieu de cet endroit bondé comme à son habitude ne me faisait pas plus d'effet que les derniers choix capillaires de Britney Spears...

Jetant un coup d'oeil en face de moi, je regardais l'étalage de nourriture sans envie et me décidais finalement pour une simple salade de fruits et un soda. Je n'avais vraiment pas faim. Le décalage horaire, en plus de perturber encore plus mon étrange cycle de sommeil, me coupait toujours l'appétit... Quelle joie! Je repensais encore avec ce goût amer dans la bouche aux derniers jours. J'avais tellement tout fait pour ne pas avoir à les subir que j'avais fini par les oublier, espérant probablement inconsciemment que j'y échapperais. Je n'avais malheureusement pas eu cette chance! Dix jours plus tôt, j'avais reçu dans la soirée ce coup de fil qui avait suffit à me faire revenir la mémoire... Et mon inconfort n'avait alors plus rien à voir avec les restes de ma gueule de bois précédente... malheureusement... J'aurais largement préféré continuer à souffrir de l'orchestre symphonique ayant élu domicile dans mon crâne que ça!

Il avait insisté. M'avait rappelé que j'avais promis avant de partir pour les Etats-Unis. Qu'elle m'attendait avec impatience. Que c'était son anniversaire et que je ne pouvais pas manqué ça. Qu'ils voulaient tous me voir. Que je leur manquais. Qu'ils étaient ma famille... Et que depuis que ma mère n'était plus de ce monde, j'étais la seule figure féminine essentielle dans sa vie. Et à chaque argument, ma réluctance à venir les voir augmentait, et ma culpabilité du même coup. Je n'avais pas envi de revenir à Londres. Ce n'était pour moi que l'image de trop nombreuses années d'exil loin de ma ville, loin de New York. L'image d'une famille que l'on voulait me faire admettre mais que je n'avais jamais réussi à accepter... Je n'avais rien à leur reprocher, mais je ne voulais pas m'impliquer. Il ne restait rien de ma famille. Seulement deux tombes, de chaque côté de l'Atlantique. Lui ne serait jamais mon père. Malgré ses efforts, malgré sa gentillesse. J'avais eu un père. Je l'avais vu mourir sous mes yeux. Personne ne pouvait prendre sa place...

"Oh... Hey..."

Je relevais la tête au son de cette voix familière près de moi. Le visage de Mike m'observait avec surprise, perdu entre gêne, ressentiment et autre chose qui était peut être bien du contentement. Difficile à savoir. Je n'étais pas un Edward capable de connaître la moindre pensée traversant cette pièce... Je n'avais pas revu Mike depuis la soirée et je me rappelais soudainement que je m'étais promis de m'excuser. C'était le moment idéal...

"Bonjour, Mike. Comment tu vas?"

"Bien, bien... Tu... Tu avais disparu ces derniers jours."

"Rien de bien excitant. J'étais à Londres pour des raisons familiales." expliquais-je sommairement. "Et je suis bien heureuse d'être de retour." ajoutais-je avec un grand sourire auquel il ne répondit pas. "Ecoutes, Mike. Je voulais justement te voir... pour m'excuser."

"Oh..."

"Je n'ai pas été très... correcte avec toi lors de la soirée de Jessica. Je me rends bien compte que j'ai pu te laisser penser par mon attitude qu'il pouvait se passer quelque chose entre nous alors que... cela n'a jamais été mon intention. Je suis désolée. Et la manière dont... dont la soirée s'est terminée était encore plus terrible de ma part. Je ne cherchais pas à te blesser ou te vexer. J'espère que tu comprends..."

Je regardais Mike avec attente, n'espérant rien de particulier. J'aurais très bien saisi qu'il ne veuille plus jamais m'adresser la parole. Et honnêtement, ça ne m'aurait peut être pas bouleversée plus que cela. Mais Mike acquiesça finalement de la tête et rouvrit finalement la bouche avec moins de réserve, visiblement soulagé que la situation soit passée. Newton n'était pas d'une espèce rancunière, et encore moins du genre à nourrir des pensées déprimantes. Il préférait probablement passé sur l'humiliation que je lui avais fait subir plutôt que de devoir continuer à me faire la tête. Tout ce que j'espérais c'est qu'il n'allait pas se remettre en tête qu'il avait toujours une ouverture...

"C'est ok, June. Je ne t'en veux pas. Et puis tu n'étais pas vraiment toi même. Tu avais bien bu ce soir là. Et ce Cullen, c'est..."

"... Bien!" le coupais-je immédiatement pour éviter de le laisser poursuivre dans cette direction. "Amis, alors?"

"Oui. Bien sûr!" me répondit-il avec enthousiasme. Trop d'enthousiasme. J'avais pourtant dit "amis" pas "amants"! "Tu viens manger avec nous?"

"Euh, en fait... j'avais juste l'intention de dire un mot à Angela et d'aller manger dehors. De toute manière, je doute que ce soit une bonne idée..."

"Oh! Ne t'en fais pas pour Jessica!"

Je me demandais bien ce qui pouvait représenter une difficulté pour Mike. Vivait-il au pays des bisournous, confortablement installé sur son nuage rose où tout le monde était si gentil??? Visiblement oui! Il devait faire vraiment bon vivre dans son esprit!

Sans grand enthousiasme, je payais mon maigre repas et le suivais sans argumenter. J'étais partagée entre mauvaise volonté et curiosité. Voir la réaction de Jessica Stanley lorsque je me pointerai à leur table serait probablement des plus drôles. Et il ne me fallut pas très longtemps pour le vérifier. Jessica et Lauren étaient en train de jacasser bruyamment comme deux poules, alors que Ben et Angela étaient perdus dans leur petite bulle. Ce fut pourtant cette dernière qui nous aperçue en première, et je vis immédiatement dans son regard le plaisir de me revoir et quelque chose qui devait tenir du "tu es suicidaire???". C'est vrai qu'à priori, Jessica semblait nourrir quelques envies de meurtre contre moi...

"Hey..." commença t-elle avec précautions.

Immédiatement, les deux têtes blondes de mes plus grandes fans se tournèrent vers moi. C'était presque drôle. Je pouvais imaginer les quelques rouages dans leurs cerveaux se mettre en route alors que leurs regards déviaient de Mike à moi. Lauren ouvrit la bouche en un "o" parfait sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, alors que le regard de Jessica se parait d'un air meurtrier. Quelle paire!

"Bonjour!" les saluais-je, un poil ironique.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là?!!" demanda abruptement Jessica, le regard tourné vers Mike.

"Euh... J'ai dit à June de venir s'asseoir avec nous pour déjeuner. Comme d'hab!"

Jessica ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter à la simple explication de Mike, mais ce dernier n'y prêta pas attention. Il s'assit prêt d'elle et piocha immédiatement avec appétit dans sa purée chimique. Oh oui, définitivement le pays des bisournous!

Ne prêtant plus attention aux deux mégères, je m'asseyais à mon tour à côté de Mike pour faire face à Angela qui ne cessait de me sourire. Elle avait des tonnes de questions sur le bout de la langue, je pouvais le deviner aisément. Non seulement j'étais partie dix jours à Londres brutalement en ne laissant qu'un vague sms, et voilà que j'étais de retour en compagnie de Mike. Oh oui, les questions allaient fuser!

"Alors... Londres?" commença Angela.

"Yep, Londres. Obligations familiales."

"Tu es partie précipitamment."

"J'avais comme qui dirait oublié que j'avais promis d'y aller. Et je ne pouvais plus refuser de m'y rendre donc... départ précipité! J'ai manqué beaucoup de choses en cours?"

"Rien de bien excitant. Je t'ai fait des photocopies de mes notes. Je te ramènerais ça demain."

Je remerciais Angela et piochais légèrement dans ma salade de fruits, grignotant plus qu'autre chose. Profitant de la brèche dans la conversation, je commençais à me renseigner sur les dix derniers jours, demandant si il n'y avait rien eu de particulier prenant des nouvelles du couple, me gardant bien de demander quoi que se soit aux deux oies qui me regardaient toujours avec fureur. Mais je connaissais de mieux en mieux Angela, et à sa manière, elle était aussi tenace qu'Alice et j'aurais dû savoir qu'elle voulait en connaître plus au sujet de ma disparition subite. Profitant de l'inattention de Ben et Mike, discutant avec animation du dernier match universitaire, elle se pencha vers moi et reprit avec discrétion.

"Ce n'était rien de grave.. ce truc pour lequel tu devais rentrer?"

"Hein? Non. Non, pas du tout. Juste... C'était les sept ans de ma soeur. C'est tout."

"Ta soeur? Je ne savais pas que tu en avais une!"

"C'est la fille qu'à eu ma mère avec mon beau-père."

Je ne m'étalais pas. Je n'avais franchement pas envi de partir dans une discussion sur ma famille alors que je la fuyais moi même le plus possible. Ca avait été déjà bien assez difficile de devoir l'affronter pendant ces derniers jours... Angela sembla sentir mon mal à l'aise et n'insista pas. Au lieu de cela, elle s'attarda sur tout un tas de détails futiles, allant de mon vol à mes sorties en solitaire dans la capitale anglaise. Et c'était parfait avec moi. Tout à fait impersonnel.

"Au fait, " changea t-elle de ton après plusieurs minutes. "comment a réagit Edward à propos de ce départ soudain?"

"Oh, j'ai juste envoyé un sms. Le même que le tiens en fait." répondis je avec nonchalance.

"C'est tout?"

"Je n'allais tout de même pas envoyé un communiqué officiel! On ne sort pas ensemble à ce que je sache!"

"Non?" demanda Angela en levant un sourcil dubitatif.

"Je crois que je suis la mieux placée pour le savoir! Il ne me signifie pas ses moindres faits et gestes, je ne vois pas pourquoi je le devrais."

"Hum... En tout cas, les Cullen sont là et on dirait bien qu'il y en a qui a deux trois petites choses à te dire."

Suivant le regard de mon amie, je me tournais et vis les cinq vampires inhumainement beaux au milieu de cette foule d'étudiants banals, debouts prêts d'une table. Rosalie s'asseyait sans prêter attention aux autres alors que Jasper semblait lutter intérieurement, probablement en proie aux diverses émotions qui l'entouraient. A ses côtés, Alice sautillait avec joie en me souriant et me faisant signe de la main qu'elle m'appellerait rapidement. Voilà une personne à qui je n'aurais rien à expliquer, elle savait déjà tout. Pour une fois, c'était une bonne chose. Je vis près d'elle, Emmett sourire avec amusement en ma direction, avant de taper sur l'épaule de son frère avec moquerie.. Ce dernier quant à lui, me fixait avec intensité, ses yeux dorés illisibles pour moi. J'avais la vague impression qu'il m'en voulait... Il ne manquait plus que ça!

Haussant les épaules, je me retournais vers Angela et reprit une nouvelle bouchée de fruits. Je ne voyais pas ce que je pouvais me reprocher. De toute manière, le vampire avait probablement était au courant de mon itinéraire précis avant moi même grâce à Alice... Je n'allais quand même pas m'excuser pour quelque chose qui avait été presque une corvée pour moi.

"Il arrive..." m'avertit Angela.

Je n'avais pas besoin de l'entendre dire pour le savoir. Non seulement, Jessica avait déjà la bave aux coins de la bouche ce qui était un signe irréfutable de la présence d'Edward, mais son odeur m'avait frappé de plein fouet. Une odeur toute particulière, indéfinissable, masculine, envoûtante, inhumaine... Une odeur capable de faire remonter des frissons dans tout mon corps... Merde! Je détestais vraiment cette foutue emprise que sa nature de vampire avait sur moi. C'était injuste, loin d'être fair play!

"Bonjour." résonna derrière moi sa voix de velours. "J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas si je me joins à vous aujourd'hui?"

Sa voix s'était fait plus envoûtante qu'à l'ordinaire et je vis immédiatement les visages de mes camarades se parer de surprise et d'excitation... enfin, tous sauf Mike! Aucun ne protesta et ce fut la voix haut perchée de Jessica qui fusa dans l'air dans un "oui", véritable cri du coeur. Pathétique! Sans lui accorder la moindre attention, je sentis Edward s'asseoir à mes côtés, posant un plateau de nourriture en face de lui. Oh quel comédien! Il n'allait pas toucher un bout de cela. Comment allait-il s'en sortir à ce sujet?!! Et faire amis-amis avec mes camarades??? Depuis quand adressait-il la parole à qui que se soit ici, d'ailleurs?!!

"Edward, tu tombes bien justement!" reprit Jessica d'une voix tremblante d'excitation. "Lauren et moi organisons une soirée le week-end prochain. Ce serait génial si tu venais. Il..."

"... J'en serai ravi." l'interrompit-il avec délicatesse, manquant de me faire m'étouffer avec un bout d'ananas. "Un problème, June?"

Edward tourna vers moi un regard sarcastique, tapotant dans mon dos avec moquerie.

"Non, aucun." articulais-je en le fixant sans sourciller.

Il acquiesça sans intérêt et reporta toute son attention vers les deux greluches. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il se mette à causer voitures avec Mike et le tableau était bon! Non mais à quoi jouait-il là???

"Tu peux dire à ta famille qu'ils sont les bienvenus." reprit Lauren avec un sourire aguicheur, oeillant Edward sans discrétion. Ecoeurant! "On serait tous ravis de tous vous voir. Vous vous faites rares aux soirées organisées sur le campus."

"Je leur dirais. Merci pour l'invitation."

"Mais de rien, Edward."

J'avais presque la nausée alors que la voix aguicheuse de Lauren se traînait dans l'air. Elle était bonne pour finir au téléphone rose! Et croyait-elle qu'Edward allait mordre à ça?!! Merde, je n'arrivais même pas à comprendre comment le plus stupide des homo-sapiens pouvait se laissait séduire par ça! Mais pour autant, je vis Edward lui sourire chaleureusement. Pas de doute que Lauren mouillait dors et déjà sa petite culotte.

"Pathétique..." murmurais-je entre mes dents.

Je vis Angela sourire avec amusement, m'ayant visiblement entendu alors qu'Edward était déjà de nouveau tourné vers moi. Il affichait toujours cet air désintéressé et haussa un sourcil en ma direction.

"Tu disais?" me demanda t-il alors que je savais qu'il m'avait parfaitement entendu.

"Rien. J'ai mal avalé un morceau d'abricot..." mentis-je en feignant une toux. "Ca ne veut pas passer."

Pour mieux appuyer mon gros mensonge, j'ajoutais un nouveau toussotement, feignant d'essayer de faire passer le mauvais morceau. Immédiatement, la main du vampire vint re-frapper dans mon dos avec plus de force... Un peu trop. Et il le savait parfaitement! Imbécile!

"Merci!" répondis-je sèchement en me décalant légèrement pour échapper à sa main vengeresse.

Je vis un sourire satisfait s'afficher brièvement aux coins de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne porte toute son attention sur Angela et Ben. Il avait donc décidé de venir me coller tout en m'ignorant, hein?! C'était parfait pour moi. Il voulait jouer? Et bien moi, j'adorais ça. Prenant le partit de l'ignorer comme il le faisait, je me retournais vers Mike et entreprit de relancer la discussion avec lui. Bon, ok, je n'avais pas choisi la personne en toute innocence. Mais bon, je n'étais pas immortelle moi! Je devais bien user de moyens plus discutables!

"Oh fait Mike, tu as toujours l'intention de partir visiter l'Europe cet été?"

"Oh que oui! J'ai tanné mes parents avec ça pendant des années et ils se sont enfin décidés à me financer! Alors à moi l'Europe!" ... et les petites européennes, ajoutais-je intérieurement.

"Si tu as besoin de tuyaux sur des trucs sympa à voire et à faire, n'hésites pas. Je connais Londres comme ma poche, et j'ai passé plusieurs vacances en Toscane. J'ai gardé quelques contacts là bas d'ailleurs, si jamais tu as besoin."

"La Toscane? C'est en Italie, c'est ça?"

Je me retenais de demander à Mike comment il avait pu réussir à rentrer à Harvard en étant si mauvais en géographie, et lui lançais à la place un sourire d'acquiescement.

"Oui, c'est bien ça, Mike. En Italie."

"Tu n'as pas l'intention de rentrer à Londres pendant l'été? Parce que si c'est le cas, tu pourrais être mon guide personnel." me sourit-il avec beaucoup trop d'enthousiasme. Je ne préférais pas m'attarder sur les différents niveaux de sens de cette proposition.

Je sentis immédiatement que notre conversation avait tout l'intérêt d'Edward même si il était toujours tourné vers Angela, faisant semblant d'être fasciné par son assiette. Il s'était raidit, j'en étais certaine. Bingo!

"Je ne sais pas encore... Mais si jamais je rentre, pourquoi pas. Je connais deux trois pubs d'enfer..."

"Décidément, tu adores Londres en ce moment!" ironisa Edward près de moi.

Prenant une nouvelle bouchée de fruits que je prix le temps de mâcher, je me tournais vers Edward et haussais les épaules.

"Tu as quelque chose contre Londres?" lui demandais-je avec détachement.

"Non. Je croyais que toi oui."

"Je n'ai rien contre la ville."

Edward me fixa longuement. Visiblement la partie de "je t'ignore, tu m'ignore, on s'ignore" était terminée. Petit joueur! On venait juste de commencer.

"J'aurais cru que tu préférerais passer l'été à New York. Alice avait l'air de croire que tu voulais y travailler tout l'été plutôt que de rentrer en Angleterre."

"Je n'ai pris aucune décision. Ca dépendra... de plusieurs choses." lui répondis-je en le fixant avec la même intensité. "Il est encore un peu tôt pour ça."

"Toujours sur un coup de tête, hein?"

Le ton de reproche derrière cette constatation ne m'échappa pas.

"Coup de sang plutôt! Tu sais ce que c'est, non?"

Je haussais un sourcil, sachant que seul lui saisirait le double sens de ma réponse. Aucun de mes camarades présents n'étaient conscients de déjeuner en compagnie d'un vampire... Vampire qui me fixait toujours avec une intensité froide...

"Tu ne manges rien?" lui demandais-je le plus innocemment du monde, sachant très bien qu'il n'avait pas avalé un bout de la pizza qu'il avait méticuleusement découpée dans son assiette. "Tu es malade?"

Je ne lisais pas les pensées, contrairement à lui, mais j'étais certaine qu'il venait de me maudire intérieurement. J'avais attiré l'attention de tout les autres, et Jessica sauta sur l'occasion pour s'insérer dans la conversation.

"Oh, c'est vrai, tu n'as rien mangé! J'espère que tu n'as rien attrapé. Il parait qu'il y a un virus de la grippe qui traîne encore sur le campus. Si jamais tu as besoin, je tiens de ma famille un remède détonnant pour se remettre sur pieds!"

Quoi?! Une fellation?! En la voyant battre des paupières comme une biche qui serait malheureusement tombée sur une classe d'apprenties esthéticiennes, et sourire un peu trop, je ne pouvais que me poser la question! Non? Bon, ok. J'étais de mauvaise foi. Tout ce qui touchait à Jessica chez moi avait tendance à être reléguée au moins classieux... N'empêche que j'étais à peu près sûre que dans son esprit son remède miracle tournait dans ses sphères là! J'étouffais tant bien que mal un rire des plus sarcastiques, mais ne passais pas inaperçue. Jessica me lança un regard assassin. Je le soutins sans difficultés et retournais après quelques secondes inspecter ce qu'il restait de ma salade de fruits. Je continuais de piocher dedans avec ennui, et entendis avec stupéfaction Edward continuait son manège ridicule.

"C'est très gentil, Jessica. Mais je me sens bien. J'ai juste bien moins faim que ce que je croyais."

Menteur!

"Ok. Mais n'hésites pas si tu as besoin."

"Je le ferai." continua t-il avec cette même politesse apparente.

Ecoeurant! On n'allait pas me faire avaler que soudainement Edward Cullen s'intéressait à Jessica Stanley. Quoi?! Ce n'était pas encore la fin du monde à ce que je sache?! Aucune secte dérangée n'avait encore crié à l'apocalypse! Jésus n'était pas miraculeusement de retour au milieu de nous pour multiplier les parts de pizza dans nos assiettes! Cette attitude était vraiment d'une hypocrisie incroyable! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il essayait de faire, mais en tout cas il se donnait du mal. Et c'était suffisant pour lancer Jessica en mode sans fin. Mon dieu! Il n'y avait pas de fin à mon supplice. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait de si odieux pour mériter de devoir entendre les jacassements inintéressants de cette pétasse??? Ca me coupait presque mon appétit déjà porté disparu! Et Edward qui l'incitait à continuer en lui prêtant attention ne faisait qu'empirer les choses! Oh, il voulait ma mort, j'en étais certaine! C'était une vengeance basse, minable même! Même pour une sangsue inhumaine! Il me restait une après-midi de cours à subir, je n'en serais pas capable avec le mal de crâne que la voix de Stanley commençait à me flanquer! Franchement!

Ne cherchant pas à cacher mon ennui, je décidais de laisser Edward à cette conversation qui lui semblait si fascinante. Je me levais avec mon plateau.

"J'y vais. A plus tard. Angela, on se retrouve en amphi?"

"Bien sûr. A tout à l'heure."

Je ne m'attardais pas une seconde et me dépêchais de traverser la cafétéria pour rejoindre les couloirs de l'énorme bâtiment. Je commençais à fouiller dans mon sac, à la recherche du dernier roman que j'avais entamé, bien décidée à aller lire tranquillement dans l'une des salles de détente qui étaient aménagées pour les étudiants un peu partout sur le campus. Il y avait toujours des branleurs en train de se la jouer près du billard pour attirer les minettes, mais les fauteuils y étaient très confortable. Alors je n'allais pas faire la fine bouche!

"Tu vas où comme ça?"

La voix de velours à mes côtés me fit bondir, mon coeur frôlant l'infarctus. Je ne l'avais absolument pas entendu me rejoindre!!!

"Merde!!! Ne refais jamais ça!!!" lui reprochais-je avec colère, essayant de reprendre ma respiration. "Mon coeur à moi a encore besoin de battre, tu sais!" ironisais-je.

Edward regarda rapidement autour de lui, vérifiant probablement que personne ne se soit attardé sur mes mots.

"Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, désolé." s'excusa t-il sans conviction, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean.

"Oh si. Tu le voulais!"

"Ok, peut être."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Tu as commencé à avoir peur que Jessica vienne s'asseoir sur tes cuisses si tu continuais à lui parler?" ironisais-je encore, continuant mon chemin.

"Tu es jalouse?"

"Non, j'ai mal au crâne! D'ailleurs je ne savais pas que tu étais si fasciné par Jessica?! C'est étonnant ce qu'on peut découvrir à l'université!"

"C'est marrant, je me faisais la même réflexion au sujet de l'autre crétin!"

""L'autre crétin"?"

"Newton!"

"Au revoir, Edward!"

Je connaissais déjà son point de vue sur Mike et je n'avais pas envi de perdre mon temps à le ré-entendre. Et si il ne supportait pas Mike, il n'avait qu'à pas venir s'installer à notre table. Personne ne le lui avait demandé! A moins que la mini jupe de Lauren avait été pour lui comme un attrape mouches!

"Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais presque!" finis-je en lui jetant un vague coup d'oeil significatif.

Edward était intelligent. Il avait comprit, j'imagine. Je pouvais poursuivre ma route sans avoir à supporter son irritation. Mais j'étais visiblement j'étais une pauvre idéaliste qui ne le savait pas encore. Edward n'avait pas l'intention de me lâcher si facilement. Du moins, c'est ce que je déduisais alors que sa main attrapait mon bras et m'entraînait soudainement à sa suite, sans me laisser aucun choix. En quelques secondes, il me fit passer dans une vaste salle qui devait servir de réserve pour les accessoires de l'atelier théatre et referma la porte derrière nous à une vitesse épatante. Hum... j'aimais bien quand il se faisait plus autoritaire. Sa main ayant lâché son emprise tenace sur mon bras, je commençais à explorer la grande pièce, ignorant Edward et portant toute mon attention sur ce qu'offrait la pièce. De grandes malles ouvertes débordées d'accessoires en tout genre, d'anciens décors étaient posés contre les murs, de nombreuses étoffes reposaient lourdement sur un large paravent... Je me glissais derrière, effleurant du bout des doigts les tissus et me retrouvais dans un cul de sac. Les stores tirés de la salle ne laissaient filtrer quasiment aucune lumière dans ce recoin dans la salle. Je m'arrêtais alors et me retournais, me préparant psychologiquement à trouver Edward derrière moi pour m'éviter une frayeur inutile. Et effectivement, il était là, presque contre moi, me fixant d'un air sombre. Oui, sûr. Il m'en voulait. Et c'était énervant... et à la fois très attirant! Raaa, foutu vampire!!!

""Je pars à Londres. Reviens dans dix jours. Bye." Ca c'est un message!" cita t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

"Quoi? C'est l'essentiel des infos! Et puis pour les détails, je suis sûre qu'Alice à remplit les blancs! Je n'allais pas envoyer un roman!"

"Tu aurais pu me prévenir quand j'étais là!" continua t-il avec reproche.

"Je ne savais pas encore qu'il faudrait que je rentre à ce moment là! Et puis en quoi ça te concerne? A ce que je sache, on ne se tient pas au courant de nos moindres faits et gestes, si?" commençais-je à m'agacer, mon regard allant pourtant s'attarder sur ses lèvres.

"Non! Non! Mais..."

Quoi?! Edward Cullen ne trouvait pas ses mots?! Ca c'était intéressant! Je ne pus m'empêcher d'en sourire, agaçant du même coup le vampire en face de moi. Il me coinça brutalement alors entre le mur derrière moi et son corps de marbre. Et malheureusement pour ma santé mentale, c'était loin d'être désagréable... Vraiment loin. Presque haletant, ses lèvres tout près des miennes, Edward poursuivit, son agitation intérieure plus que perceptible.

"Tu étais loin... il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi là bas sans que je... sans qu'on ne puisse rien faire et..."

"Quoi?! Tu étais inquiet pour moi???" demandais je avec surprise.

"Non, non... pas comme ça." essaya-t-il de se justifier, n'aimant visiblement pas l'idée. "Mais apparemment ton sang n'attires pas que moi! Et à Londres, les débris comme celui qui t'est tombé dessus à Boston pullulent aussi... à cause du temps! Et..."

"Et quoi? Tu m'aurais suivi là bas pour jouer les gardes du corps??? C'est la version que j'aurai dû donner à ma famille, en leur disant que par contre à table tu étais plutôt soupe d'hémoglobine?" plaisantais-je.

"Je ne sais pas..." répondit-il franchement agacé.

Et encore une fois, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire largement, de plus en plus amusé par ce que j'entendais. Le voir lutter pour garder les apparences était jouissif! Oui, j'étais sadique! Aucun doute là dessus.

"Mmm, c'est choux." continuais-je avec un ton moqueur.

"Fermes-là, June."

Et il se mit en action pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait tout aussitôt. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes dans la seconde à ma plus grande joie. Sans douceur, mais avec fureur. Je me sentais déjà fondre... Et personne ne me reprocherait de répondre avec tout autant de fougue à ce baiser planant.

"Je t'ai manqué, hein?" murmurais-je entre ses lèvres d'un ton joueur.

"Certainement pas."

Vrai ou pas, je ne m'attardais pas sur sa réponse et accrochais mes doigts dans ses cheveux. L'idée qu'ils seraient en bataille parce que j'y aurais passé mes mains avec désir me réjouissait bêtement. Leur aspect éternel "après une partie de jambes en l'air" me donnait toujours des idées et le fait que tout ne soit plus que fantasme à cet instant me plaisait plus qu'un peu. Mais certainement pas autant que ce qui arriva juste après. Jusque là, il y avait quelque chose que m'avait refusé obstinément Edward. Et qui m'avait profondément agacé. Mais je ne rêvais pas. Je sentais bien à présent sa langue caressait mes lèvres, me demandant une entrée qui lui était toute acquise. Mon corps se réchauffa encore un plus, excité par cette nouvelle tournure des choses. J'avais bien saisi qu'Edward craignait tout débordement de peur de perdre le contrôle, mais à vrai dire dans ces instants, le danger me passait largement au dessus. Et encore plus quand sa langue entra enfin en contact avec la mienne, entamant une bataille des plus sensuelles. Le seul danger que je voyais à cela était qu'on ne puisse pas se laisser glisser plus loin dans cette voix de délectable dépravation. Il était clairement la chose la plus excitante qui me soit arrivée depuis un très très long moment, et cela devenait difficile à contrôler pour mes pauvres hormones...

D'une pression de la main, il ne m'aida pas à garder mes espoirs au plus bas, collant son bassin au mien, créant une friction entre nos deux corps qui me fit gémir profondément avec anticipation. Mon bas ventre me brûlait d'envie, mon esprit s'emballait en même temps que ses lèvres retrouvant le chemin sensible de mon coup pour y déposer des baisers avides, sa langue titillant la peau sensible, et affolant ma respiration. Savait-il déjà que tout cela allait se produire? Alice le lui avait-elle dit?! Honnêtement je m'en moquais comme de ma première petite culotte à cette seconde. Je pensais plutôt à la manière dont je pourrais perdre celle que je portais à l'instant alors que je sentais clairement son érection à travers son jean. Bon sang, si il stoppait tout comme la dernière fois, je jurais de trouver le moyen de mettre fin à sa vie éternelle!!!

"Finalement, je crois que tu m'as manqué..." laissais-je échapper dans un râle de plaisir, ne contrôlant absolument plus le train de mes pensées.

Je sentais ses mains caressaient mes hanches et remontaient lentement. Je remerciais la petite voix qui m'avait poussé à choisir un haut au tissu léger ce matin et qui me permettait de sentir plus fortement le touché glacial du vampire. Je voulais ses mains partout sur moi... A regrets, je quittais ses cheveux, et descendais mes mains hyper actives vers les boutons de ma chemise et commençais à les déboutonner pour lui donner plus d'accès. Et encore une fois, je constatais avec surprise qu'il me laissait faire. Je le sentis se figer alors que je terminais, son souffle froid contre mon coup.

"Bon sang, June..."

Sa voix était rauque, à peine audible. Mais elle provoqua en moi un nouveau long frisson. Je fermais les yeux aussitôt. Je me foutais si je mettais à mal ses sacro saintes limites. C'était lui qui avait commencé. Il devait assumer. Et tant pis si il pensait que c'était mal! Alors sans hésitation, je conduisis une de ses mains sur la peau nue à présent exposée juste au dessus de ma poitrine, lui laissant clairement comprendre que je voulais ce contact. Ce contact fut comme une nouveau choc et il me fallut quelques secondes pour m'adapter à la sensation de ses doigts sur ma peau. Il ne les bougea d'ailleurs pas immédiatement et j'eus l'impression qu'il s'écoulait une vie entière avant qu'il ne se décide à les bouger lentement, presque avec hésitation. Et il les fit courir avec douceur d'abord, la découvrant lentement avant de finalement venir s'attarder sur mes seins. Malgré le tissu qui les recouvrait, la sensation de ce contact envoya une nouvelle vague de plaisir dans tout mon corps, le dos de ma tête allant de poser inconsciemment contre le mur, alors que je m'abandonnais avec délectation. Ses mains à la fois délicates et fermes exploraient avec de plus en plus d'impatience, commençant à jouer avec les réactions qu'elles provoquaient en moi. Je me mordais la lèvre, essayant de rester calme, sentant que ce petit jeu allait me rendre folle si ça n'avançait pas plus vite.

"Edward, s'il te plais..." gémis-je alors que ses mains sur mon torse en partit couvert me rendaient dingue.

"Quoi, June?" me demanda t-il dans un nouveau murmure au creux de mon oreille.

"J'ai envi de toi... "

Son front se reposa contre ma tempe, sa respiration saccadée s'écrasant sur ma peau. Il essayait de reprendre ses esprits ce n'était pas bon pour moi. Pas du tout. Si il le faisait, c'était la frustration qui m'attendait.

"On ne peut pas, June... pas ça... "

"... Si." l'interrompis-je avant de forcer de nouveau mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Je ne devais pas le laisser réfléchir, raisonner, prendre peur. Hors de question. Il le voulait aussi. Je pouvais le sentir clairement... Je ne devais pas lui laisser d'échappatoire. J'agrippais alors son cou avec force, me collant de tout mon être contre lui, mes lèvres allant et venant inlassablement contre les siennes, étouffant son nouvel avertissement. Mais peu importe. Cela fonctionnait. Je sentais la tension dans ses bras s'évanouir et sa réponse à ses baisers se faire plus avide. Ses mains se posèrent au creux de mon dos, me tenant fermement contre lui. Sa peau était peut être glaciale mais je ne ressentais plus qu'une chaleur intense. J'étais persuadée que l'air autour de nous était brûlant. En tout cas, il semblait brûler mes poumons à chaque inspiration. Les secondes, ou les minutes, je ne savais pas, s'égrenèrent avec fougue, et je sentis peu à peu les réactions d'Edward changer. Il n'y avait plus de prudence, plus de délicatesse. Ses mains agrippaient mes hanches avec force à présent, proches d'y laisser des marques, son bassin bougeait en rythme avec le mien, augmentant un désir déjà accrue, ses lèvres étaient plus offensives. Je n'avais plus le dessus, les forces étaient loin d'être équitables entre nous et je me laissais à présent faire impunément. Des vagues de chaleur me submergeaient lentement les unes après les autres, me laissant sans le souffle. Je n'étais pas immortelle, j'avais besoin de respirer contrairement à lui. Je cessais alors nos baisers, inspirant profondement sans succès quand ses lèvres repartirent à l'assaut de mon cou. Je crois que nous avions trouvé tout les deux notre point faible. Ses lèvres glacées aux creux de mon cou, allant et venant vers ma nuque, contre mon oreille, me faisaient trembler les genoux et lui, semblait ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher d'y revenir. De nouveaux soupirs de plaisir passaient ma bouche sans mon accord et mes yeux refusaient de se rouvrir à nouveau. C'était réellement trop bon.

Ses mains me tenaient bien en place, ne me laissant aucun échappatoire. J'étais prise au piège que j'avais moi même voulu. Et jusque là, j'en étais plus qu'heureuse. C'était exactement ce que j'avais voulu et j'en profitais avidement, mes mains trouvant d'elles même le chemin menant à la fermeture de son jean que j'avais bien l'intention de passer. Mais mes doigts se figèrent en une seconde. Quelque chose était différent. Le danger n'était plus qu'un avertissement en l'air. La bouche d'Edward s'était arrêtée à un endroit très précis de mon cou, là où le sang pulsait avec force dans ma carotide. Sa langue avait cessé d'y administrer de divin baiser. Non, c'était tout autre chose. Et c'était bien la première fois que je ressentais tout le potentiel meurtrier du vampire contre moi. Jusque là c'était totalement surréaliste, quelque chose dont on m'avait avertit mais qui ne s'était jamais montré. Mais les dents glacées que je sentis faire pression sur ma peau étaient à présent tout sauf irréel. Je sentais un grognement résonnait dans sa gorge. Une peur soudaine venait de m'envahir. Ce n'était absolument plus le scénario idéale qui s'était déroule jusque là...

"Edward..." tentais-je d'une voix tremblante.

Ma seule réponse fut un nouveau grognement et le resserrement de ses mains sur mon corps. Il me faisait mal à présent...

"Edward, stop... STOP!"

J'avais haussé le ton aussi fort que j'en avais été capable, mon coeur battant à tout va, résonnant dans mes oreilles. C'était à peine un cri. Mais ce fut suffisant pour ramener le vampire sur terre. Sans que je ne le vois faire, il bondit en arrière, les yeux noirs et sauvages, le corps tremblant. Ce n'était plus la personne qui m'avait entraîné dans cette pièce quelques minutes plus tôt. Même lorsqu'il avait tenté de me faire peur, des semaines plus tôt, je ne l'avais jamais vu de cette manière...

"Edward...?" l'appelais-je d'une voix inaudible et tremblante.

Mais j'avais tout juste articuler son prénom qu'il avait disparu de ma vue, le clic de la porte qui se refermait derrière lui me parvenant à peine. J'étais à présent seule et totalement déboussolée. Pour une douche froide, s'en était une. Je restais de longues minutes à retrouver mon souffle difficilement, refermant ma chemise alors que l'air me semblait à présent glacial. J'avais toujours des cours à suivre et je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment j'allais bien pouvoir m'y intéresser maintenant... Merde! Merde! Merde! Je savais bien que ça serait une mauvaise journée...


	28. Chapter 28: Il n'y a pas moyen!

Chapitre 28: Il n'y a pas moyen!

Putain de journée pourrie! Je détestais cette journée! Je haïssais, je maudissais cette journée depuis que j'avais ouvert les yeux! Et pourquoi avait-il fallu que je les ouvre d'ailleurs??? Hein??? Me payer une journée au fond du lit à dormir comme une vieille loque était-il si difficile?! N'avais-je pas le droit au bonheur de l'inconscience?!! Visiblement, non! Et cette maudite journée me l'avait prouvé dans toute sa splendeur! Je m'étais tout mangée! Les lourdes allusions de Mike, les envies de meurtre de plus en plus graphique au sujet de Jessica... ou Lauren... ou le deux en même temps, les cours à n'en plus finir, mes multiples collision en série avec des stupides passants, et bien sûr l'absence d'un certain vampire!! Oh oui, putain de journée!

Fulminant entre mes dents, je cherchais sans aucune patience mes clés au fond de mon sac, qui bien sûr jouaient à cache cache! J'allais devoir encore tout vider! Merde, merde, merde!

"Bon sang..."

Mettant mon sac en équilibre sur un genoux que j'avais relevé, je me mis à tout fouiller avec frénésie alors que la pluie commençait à tomber drue et que j'étais toujours coincée à l'extérieure de mon bâtiment. J'étais en équilibre précaire sur un pied et commençait sérieusement à perdre la patience qui me restait... presque rien en somme! Et les gouttes glaciales qui s'écrasaient dans mon cou et sur mon visage ne m'aidaient pas! Où était Alice quand on avait besoin d'elle?! Avec ses satanés dons, elle m'aurait retrouvé mes clés avant même que je ne pense à les chercher! Comme un foutue GPS sur pattes! La petite fée ne savait vraiment pas choisir son moment pour se rendre utile! C'était décidé, si je ne trouvais pas ces foutues clés dans la seconde, j'explosais! Et dieu sait que ça ne serait pas beau! Et tout cela bien sûr, n'avait absolument rien à voir avec les événements de la veille et monsieur "même un petit coup, c'est déjà un coup de trop"! Absolument rien à voir! J'avais parfaitement digéré... comme on digère une patate chaude enfoncée dans la gorge avant d'être mâchée!

Mais soudainement mon karma sembla se radoucir et décida de s'amender. Quoi?! Vraiment?! Etait-ce encore possible?! Je venais d'entendre quelqu'un arriver dans le hall de l'immeuble alors que j'étais toujours coincée à l'extérieur. Cette personne allait probablement sortir et je pourrais en profiter pour rentrer alors que la pluie tombait maintenant sans réserve et que mes vêtements légers de saison étaient en train de rendre l'âme sous mes yeux! A cet instant, cette inconnue était mon idole absolue! Alors sans attendre, soupirant de soulagement, je me remis sur mes deux pieds, gardant mon sac à la main car j'allais toujours avoir besoin de mes clés une fois arrivée devant ma porte d'entrée, et me mis face à la porte, attendant que la jeune femme de l'autre côté ouvre. J'aurais dû me méfier. J'aurais dû voir que cette fille avait l'oreille collée à son portable et l'esprit totalement absorbée par sa conversation, qu'elle ne regardait absolument pas en face d'elle, que son karma et le mien criaient au fait qu'il allait y avoir un autre incident! J'aurai vraiment dû le voir venir après toute la journée que je venais de subir! Mais non! Comme l'imbécile frustrée et colérique que j'étais, je restais près de la porte et manquais de me la prendre en pleine face quand l'étudiante l'ouvrit à la volée sans faire attention. Par chance je m'étais décalée à temps, m'épargnant du même coup une opération chirurgicale du nez, mais pas suffisamment pour éviter une autre collision. L'inconnue collée au téléphone me rentra dedans de plein fouet et sans que je ne puisse rien faire d'autre que de me sentir tomber, je m'étalais au sol, mon sac s'y étalant du même coup. Pestant avec rage cette fois, je vis dans la seconde qui suivit la raison de mon accident me rejoindre au sol, trébuchant contre un obstacle invisible. Pathétique! Cette journée était vraiment pathétique!

"Je déteste cette journée!!!" râlais je alors que j'avais le fessier par terre et que la pluie terminait de m'achever.

"Oh, zut! Vraiment, je suis désolée."

Je tournais les yeux vers la catastrophe ambulante et la vit se frotter les genoux tout en se relevant avec un équilibre incertain. Elle tourna les yeux vers moi avec désolation et avec une satisfaction bassement mauvaise, je vis que ses jolies boucles châtains étaient à présent écrasées par la pluie. Il y avait tout de même une justice! Je ne serais plus la seule idiote trempée dans le coin! Sans grâce, j'attrapais la main qu'elle me tendait pour m'aider à me relever, essayant d'ignorer la sensation de mon jean trempé collé à mes fesses, ce qui était loin d'être agréable... Il n'y avait que les types comme Mike pour trouver cela absolument sexy!

"Je suis vraiment irrécupérable! Je passe mon temps à trébucher! Je ne vous avez pas vu... vraiment désolée!"

Elle me sourit de nouveau avec excuses et je ne lui offris qu'un regard noir et une bouche bien close. Mieux valait que je n'essaye pas de parler à cet instant, je pourrais être méchamment désagréable. Et visiblement cette prévention de réaction suffit à mettre la fille en face de moi suffisamment mal à l'aise pour détourner les yeux et aller scanner le sol où se trouvait toujours mon sac et son contenu.

"Oh! Vos affaires vont être complètement détrempées! Vraiment, je suis désolée!"

"Ouais..."

A l'instant même où je me penchais pour aller à la pêche de ce qui avait été un jour mes affaires, elle en fit autant, et nos têtes se heurtèrent brutalement, dans un son qui était tout sauf rassurant! Ne manquait plus que je me retrouve à l'hosto pour traumatisme cranien à cause d'une personne incapable de tenir sur ses deux jambes!!!

"Merde!" lâchais-je en me relevant et tenant ma tête là où la collision avait eu lieu.

"Bon sang, je suis un véritable danger public! Ca va?! Je n'ai pas fait attention, je suis désolée! Je vais ramasser vos affaires et..." commença t-elle à débiter à toute allure, les joues empourprées de gêne.

"Non, non, non! C'est bon!" la coupais-je brutalement. "Je vais me débrouiller seule! Ca vaut mieux!"

Et sans lui laisser le temps de commettre un autre accident, je me baissais et ramassais à la hâte le contenu de mon sac. Quand je me relevais, dégoulinante d'eau, elle n'avait pas bougé, m'observant avec cette même gêne.

"Si je peux m'excuser d'une quelconque manière..."

"Ca ne sera pas nécessaire! Toute ma journée à été comme ça!" râlais je.

"Je crois que je comprends! Moi c'est ma vie entière qui ressemble à ça!" répondit-elle avec humour. "Moi et le sol, on se connait très bien."

"Je vois..."

"Au fait, je m'appelle Bella. Bella Swan. J'habite au second." continua t-elle en faisant un signe vers l'immeuble.

Je ne répondis rien pendant une seconde, n'ayant pas saisit que cette collision avait fait visiblement de nous de nouvelles connaissances et que la politesse voulait que je me présente à mon tour. Son regard perdu me mis vite sur la voie!

"Oh. June Bradick! Sixième étage!" déclinais-je rapidement, pressée de me barrer pour retrouver la chaleur sèche de mon appart.

"June... Etudiante à Harvard? Moi oui. Je suis en troisième année de biologie."

Je levais les yeux au ciel le plus discrètement possible. Elle n'allait tout de même pas commencer à me raconter sa vie là, sur le porche de l'immeuble alors que mon corps commençait à se transformer en une énorme éponge gorgée d'eau?!!! Aussi sympathique et gentille qu'elle puisse paraître à cet instant je n'en n'avais strictement rien à faire qu'elle puisse étudier la biologie ou faire une thèse sur la connerie congénitale de certains êtres humains! Je voulais juste rentrer chez moi et fermer la porte au nez du reste du monde!

"Ouais, ouais. Harvard aussi. Il faut que j'y aille là! Il pleut et je suis trempée!" la coupais-je de nouveau avec empressement.

"Oh oui! Désolée! Bon, et bien on se recroisera sûrement alors. A plus tard!"

Je gardais pour moi que je n'espérais pas vraiment la recroiser un jour si cela signifiait allait de nouveau rendre hommage au béton sous mes pieds. Je n'aimais pas être désagréable avec les gens sympathiques... enfin, tout dépendait de mon humeur... Sans la regarder s'éloigner je me précipitais de nouveau sur la porte et...

"Putain de merde!!!"

... je n'avais toujours pas retrouvé mes satanées clés!!! Qui fallait-il que je tue pour que cette journée finisse pour de bon! Avec frustration j'enfouis mes mains dans mes poches, essayant de contrôler mes nerfs au bord de l'implosion alors que j'étais toujours coincée sous la pluie. C'est à cet instant précis que mes doigts rencontrèrent le métal glacé de mes foutues clés, qui attendaient sagement dans ma veste depuis le début de la journée! Je lâchais une nouvelle série de jurons et me précipitais à l'intérieur, ne préférant pas m'attarder sur toutes les minutes de calvaire que je venais de m'imposer en ayant pas pensé une seconde à vérifier mes poches! Putain de journée!!!

*

La nuit venait tout juste de tomber quand je garais ma volvo en face de l'immeuble. J'étais toujours en proie à la même agitation depuis la veille. Les mêmes images, les mêmes sensations se rejouaient en boucle dans ma tête. J'étais bien partit pour retourner m'isoler des décennies entières si c'était le temps nécessaire pour faire passer tout cela et éviter un nouvel incident. Et pourtant j'étais là. Assis dans ma voiture, les yeux rivés vers un certain immeuble, cherchant une lumière qui m'assurerait qu'elle était bien là. Le plus simple aurait probablement été de demander à Alice, mais je lui avais ordonné sans délicatesse de garder ses maudites prédictions pour elle et de rester loin de moi. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à supporter son inaltérable joie. Même dans la pire des situations, elle arrivait à trouver le point positif même le plus invisible. Et là, je n'étais pas d'humeur à y avoir le droit. J'avais manqué de commettre un meurtre. Je n'avais pas envi qu'on me dise qu'au moins cela avait été dans une situation des plus sexy!

Je ne savais même pas ce que je faisais là. Je n'avais pas remit un doigt de pied au campus depuis "l'incident" et ce pour une bonne raison. Ne pas avoir à faire face à June. Et voilà, que maintenant j'étais en bas de chez elle, prêt à lui rendre une nouvelle visite. Et pourquoi? Pour terminer ce que j'avais faillit faire la veille? me souffla le monstre en moi. Avec colère, je repoussais cette envie au fond de moi. Je n'étais pas là pour la tuer, je n'étais pas là pour satisfaire ma soif. Je n'avais même pas soif à vrai dire. J'avais chassé plus que de raison le matin même, mais je savais pourtant que ça ne m'empêcherait pas d'être douloureusement tenté par le sang de June. Je n'avais pas besoin d'être affamé pour en avoir envie. C'était simplement inscrit dans mon corps. Son sang était fait pour moi et y résister était tout sauf naturel! De toute manière, en quoi un vampire qui reniait sa nature pour fricoter avec ses proies était naturel?!! Ca aurait fait rire bon nombre de mes congénères pour qui le sang humain valait tout les sacrifices du monde! Moi et ma famille étions une tare pour notre race! Des individus dégénérés pour le reste de notre communauté qui ne pouvait comprendre notre régime alimentaire... Nous étions probablement pathétiques à leurs yeux. Nous nous infligions une torture quotidienne que seul notre morale justifiait... Mais c'était une morale qui ne tenait la route que quand elle était appliquée à la manière de Carlisle. Il ne restait rien de cette morale quand l'on se torturait encore plus et sciemment en tournant autour de sa pire tentation. Autant mettre un grand verre d'eau glacée devant un homme en train de mourir de soif dans le désert en lui disant bien de ne surtout pas y toucher! C'était hautement ridicule. Encore plus malsain. Et j'en avais parfaitement conscience. Et c'est ce qui aurait dû être suffisant pour choisir une des deux options qui s'offraient à moi avec raison. Un: m'éloigner à jamais et le plus loin possible de ma tentatrice. Deux: la vider de son sang et la laisser pour morte alors que j'aurais enfin satisfait ma faim. La dernière option était la plus tentante et la plus répugnante à la fois. La première, je savais déjà que j'étais incapable de la mettre en application. Ironiquement, j'étais mordue. Je ne pouvais plus rester loin d'elle. S'était aussi douloureux que de résister à planter mes dents dans sa chaire et toujours aussi incompréhensible en sachant que personne n'était capable comme elle de me faire sortir de mes gons. Mes envies de meurtre sur Mike Newton n'étaient pas comparables... Alors concrétement, ma situation pouvait se résumer à ceci. Pour la première fois en cent ans d'existence, j'étais empêtré dans une situation impossible! Et j'étais loin de souhaiter en sortir... Ce que j'avais ressenti la veille, avant d'être submergé par l'envie de boire son sang, avait été enivrant, brûlant... intense. Aussi intense que la satisfaction de sentir le sang couler dans ma gorge. Pour une fois depuis une éternité, j'avais de nouveau été un homme de chair et de sang, avec des désirs... des besoins primaires. Ses lèvres chaude, son odeur, ses mains baladeuses, ses formes étaient les terribles raisons de ma faiblesse. Je n'étais pas certain que son sale caractère et sa grande gueule pussent entrer dans cette catégorie... C'était indéniablement physique. La manière dont mon être réagissait dès qu'il sentait sa présence, dont j'étais à présent incapable de rester à distance quand je la savais dans les parages! Bon sang, je me trouvais même pathétique!

Même alors que j'avais décidé de l'ignorer après son lamentable sms annonçant son brutal départ à Londres, j'étais retombé pathétiquement dans mes nouveaux travers. Elle était partie se moquant de tout, sans s'expliquer, sans prendre la peine de donner des nouvelles. Certes, Alice avait pu saisir les grandes lignes du pourquoi de ce voyage soudain, mais cela n'excusait pas tout. Et j'avais essayé de m'en moquer, d'ignorer son absence, de continuer à vivre comme avant. Et tout ce que j'avais réussi à faire avait été de nourrir une frustration grandissante à son écart. Elle était insaisissable, incompréhensible. Une énigme qui se jouait de moi sciemment et qui aimait ça. Non seulement son esprit était un vaste brouillard épais, mais son sens de la communication relevait du minimum syndical! Et toute cette colère que cela faisait grandir en moi n'était pas entièrement liée au simple fait qu'en partant ainsi aucun membre de ma famille ne serait capable de la protéger en cas de pépin comme à Boston. Ce n'était qu'une très mauvaise excuse pour ne pas avouer que ces dix jours sans elle avaient été affreusement interminables. Et ça, c'était encore plus agaçant! J'étais un vampire, puissant, solitaire, qui n'avait besoin de rien pour traverser ce monde avec faste et je me retrouvais mis dans une situation pitoyable par une femme des plus insupportables! Quelle chance!

Mais ça n'allait pas m'empêcher d'y retourner. Nous avions à parler...

Sans attendre plus longtemps, m'assurant que personne ne me verrait, je quittais ma voiture et en quelques secondes et escaladais la façade de son immeuble jusqu'au balcon de sa chambre. La fenêtre était entrouverte et il me suffit d'une petite pression pour l'ouvrir suffisamment pour me glisser sans bruit à l'intérieur. D'abord ce fut son parfum qui me submergea comme une vague. Une odeur qui lui était propre. Entêtante, sensuelle et rauque à la fois. Ma gorge se serra aussitôt, le venin envahit ma bouche en un quart de seconde, le monstre en moi réclamait son sang sur le champs. J'étais devenu plus fort à cet exercice. Je fermais les yeux, me concentrait un instant, et la tension s'évanouit. Le monstre recula dans l'ombre, son parfum se fit moins entêtant. C'était une habitude à prendre et c'était à chaque fois un peu moins douloureux. Dire que ce n'était plus du tout une torture aurait été un mensonge. Mais je contrôlais de mieux en mieux cet exercice... du moment qu'aucune activité physique n'entrait en jeu...

Je rouvris les yeux. Mon esprit remarqua les vêtements trempés étalés au sol sans soin, les livres sur la table de nuit, le lit défait. Mais tout cela s'évanouit en une fraction de seconde. June était là. Bien là. Et impossible à ignorer. A l'autre bout de la chambre, sa silhouette gracieuse faisait face à un miroir en pied, seulement couverte de ses sous vêtements noirs... Ma respiration se coupa. Heureusement pour moi, respirer n'était plus une nécessité. J'en étais incapable à cet instant. Je ne pouvais pas enlever mon regard de son corps à peine couvert, fasciné. Il semblait façonné sur le même modèle que son esprit. Fin mais d'une apparente solidité. Des courbes sensuelles comme un piège pour le pauvre homme qui aurait le malheur de poser les yeux dessus et une grâce qui surprenait à la fois. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de si attirant. Elle n'avait certainement pas le corps d'une mannequin comme il s'en affichait des centaines dans les magasines et les publicités, mais le sien respirait bien plus de vitalité et une sensualité débordante.... Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais là?!! Etais-je à ce point sado-masochiste pour m'imposer une telle tentation en sachant que les limites de sûreté interdisaient toutes les pensées qui me traversaient à la vue de son corps?!! Son corps contre le mien, ses soupirs de plaisir, sa peau nue sous mes mains avides... J'avais un sérieux problème! Il était encore tant que je fasse demi tour. Elle ne m'avait toujours pas vu. Mais j'étais gelé sur place. Elle était là, trop réelle, trop belle, trop ignorante de ma présence. C'était dans ces moments là qu'elle me fascinait le plus. Quand elle ne savait pas que je l'observais, qu'elle agissait avec nature... Et c'est ce que je faisais, buvant chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses actions. Ses mains remontant dans sa nuque, attrapant ses cheveux mouillés aux boucles folles pour en faire un chignon haut, me laissant pleine vue sur son cou, ses épaules, son dos... Et finalement ses mêmes mains qui redescendaient vers ses hanches et qui s'y arrêtaient, caressant la peau avec précaution...

Une vague de dégoût me submergea immédiatement. Je compris immédiatement sur quoi ses mains venaient de s'attarder, ce qu'elle observait, examinait avec attention. Les traces violettes sur sa peau d'albâtre... ses traces infâmes que mes propres mains avaient laissé la veille dans leur folie, à l'instant où le monstre en moi avait reprit le dessus pour essayer de lui ôter la vie, où le désir sexuel m'avait fait perdre tout contrôle de moi même. Ses traces étaient l'image de mon immonde nature. Et ça m'était insupportable à regarder. Et comme sentant mon horreur soudaine, June avait relevé les yeux et dans le reflet du miroir m'aperçut.

"Edward?!"

Je ne répondis rien, incapable d'articuler un mot à cet instant, une vague de haine contre moi même me balayant toujours avec violence. La stupeur dans son regard s'évanouit rapidement pour laisser place à une autre expression illisible. Mais quand sa voix résonna de nouveau, elle était teintée de sarcasmes. C'était presque trop anodin après tout ce qui s'était produit.

"Tu n'as pas utilisé la porte, hein?! C'est si difficile que ça à utiliser pour vous ou quoi?! Parce qu'entrer comme ça chez moi ça fait vraiment voyeur!"

"Plus rapide..." articulais je tant bien que mal.

"Hum... En attendant, je n'aime toujours pas ça!"

Elle se tourna vers moi entièrement, absolument pas mal à l'aise alors qu'elle ne portait quasiment rien, que j'avais manqué de la tuer la veille et que je ne présentais absolument pas mon meilleur visage à l'instant. N'était-elle jamais déstabilisée??? Bien sûr que si, me rappela avec sarcasmes une petit voix! Il me suffisait de me rappeler le ton tremblant de sa voix de la veille quand elle avait sentit mes dents contre son cou...

"J'ai passé une putain de mauvaise journée, alors j'espère que tu ne vas pas empirer les choses!"

"Toujours les bons mots pour accueillir!" ironisais-je.

"Je suis réputée pour ça!"

Un sourire ravie passa sur ses lèvres en une mimique divine qui fit palpiter dans ma poitrine quelque chose de mort depuis un siècle. La tentation de répondre à ce sourire était là. Mais le rappel marqué sur sa peau de mes actions de la veille m'en empêchait encore. J'étais incapable d'être léger quand elle était en face de moi ainsi. June sembla comprendre sur le champs. Son sourire s'évanouit aussi rapidement qu'il était apparut et ses yeux descendirent une seconde se poser sur sa peau meurtrie avant de revenir se poser sur moi avec sérieux.

"Je porte bien le mauve, hein?" ironisa t-elle.

"Je... je suis désolé, June. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire... te faire ça. Je... Ce qui s'est passé hier, c'est..."

"Je suis passée proche de finir en cocktail vivant, j'ai bien saisi."

"Ce n'est pas drôle, June."

"Je sais. Crois moi, j'ai bien senti que ça ne l'était pas quand tes dents ont tenté de s'enfoncer dans ma carotide!" m'arrêta t-elle avec sérieux. "Je ne savais pas que tu m'en voulais pour Londres à ce point!"

"Quoi?! Ca n'a rien à voir!" m'agaçais-je.

"Tu étais énervé à cause de mon départ, ne dis pas le contraire. Ca a... ça a ... je ne sais pas comment on dit dans votre cas... Fait ressortir la bête?"

Un autre léger sourire amusé passa en flash sur ses lèvres à l'idée du double sens de ses mots, me laissant chancelant. Avait-elle la moindre idée de tout les dégâts qu'elle causaient chez moi?!!

"Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle et ça n'a rien à voir!"

"Le manque peut être. Je t'avais manqué, hein?"

"Non..."

"C'est vraiment pas beau de mentir, Edward! On ne te l'a jamais appris?"

Elle prenait de nouveau tout cela à la légère! Bon sang, cette fille allait me tuer! Ne comprendrait-elle jamais?!! Ne voyait-elle pas qu'il n'y avait rien de drôle là dedans, qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi sourire??? Visiblement non! Elle était irrécupérable! Et c'était à moi de garder le sang froid pour deux alors qu'elle parcourait la distance qui nous séparait et me rejoignait. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques centimètres de moi, m'envoyant en pleine figure son odeur si délicieuse. Odieuse tentatrice!

"Tu veux savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as pas manqué?!" lâchais-je avec agacement, le souffle court.

"Balances!"

"Parce que tu es insupportable! Qu'être dans tes parages est pire qu'un casse tête!"

"Charmant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là alors? Si c'est si désagréable!" demanda t-elle avec une nouvelle mauvaise humeur, visiblement vexée.

"Parce que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de revenir vers toi."

"Pour me tuer?"

"Non. Pour être près de toi."

Nous nous affrontèrent du regard de longues secondes, tout les deux à fleur de peau.

"Tu ne peux pas comprendre l'effet que tu as sur moi. C'est comme un aimant..." continuais-je.

"Je crois que je peux saisir." ironisa t-elle. "Tu es loin d'être ma personne favorite au monde et pourtant hier il n'y a rien qui m'aurait plus satisfaite que de faire l'amour avec toi dans cette pièce ridicule! Alors je pense que j'ai une bonne idée de ce que tu veux dire!"

"C'est une situation... malsaine, June."

"Je sais."

"Je devrais rester loin de toi... mais je ne peux pas."

De nouveau, le sourire refit son apparition sur ses lèvres divines. Elle haussa les épaules, les yeux pétillant à présent. Une de ses mains se faufila dans mes cheveux doucement et y glissa avec lenteur, envoyant une nouvelle série de frissons dans mon corps. Ne pas oublier, garder le contrôle, me répétais-je intérieurement.

"Ce n'est pas grave. Je crois que j'aime bien te voir t'agacer contre moi. C'est... chou."

"June..."

"Soyons clairs! Tu ne me supportes pas et je ne te supportes pas. Mais on y trouve tout de même notre compte et finalement ce petit jeu à quelque chose... d'excitant. Alors pourquoi le repousser?"

"Parce que je pourrais te tuer!"

"Alice le verrait avant que ça n'arrive, non?"

Son autre main rejoignit ma nuque, la caressa et s'y arrêta alors que sa bouche venait de s'arrêter à mon oreille, y murmurant d'une voix rauque. Son souffle chaud percutant ma peau à cet endroit était une sensation incroyable. Je fermais les yeux, incapable de résister au pouvoir qu'elle avait sur moi. Garder l'esprit clair, Edward! Garder l'esprit clair...

"Il peut y avoir des ratés... il y en a eu..." tentais-je de répliquer.

"Je suis sûre qu'elle verrait."

Probablement. Et dieu sait pourtant que j'aurai souhaité qu'Alice ne soit pas capable de voir les moindres détails de mes rencontres avec June. Mais pour le moment, le pouvoir de ma soeur n'avait jamais fait défaut... Ca n'enlevait pas le danger pour autant. Et en même temps, ce danger même semblait rendre la situation encore plus excitante. Je ne résistais pas à venir retrouver ses lèvres brûlantes et à les dévorer avec envie, passant mes mains dans son dos avec précautions. Après un instant de ce traitement envoûtant, j'éloignais mes lèvres et allais plonger mon visage dans sa nuque, inspirant profondément le parfum de sa peau fraîchement douchée.

"Je suis vraiment désolé pour hier..." murmurais-je de nouveau.

"C'est rien... enfin, presque rien. Et puis, je ne sais pas, mais il y a quelque chose de troublant à voir ma peau ainsi marquée par toi."

Je la sentis sourire de nouveau, plaisantant encore avec ce qui n'avait rien de drôle.

"June..." la rappelais je à l'ordre.

"Quoi? Tu voudrais que je pleure?!"

"Non. Je voudrais que tu sois consciente du danger!"

"Ce qui veut dire concrètement?"

Elle s'écarta légèrement pour venir recroiser mon regard, me fixant avec intensité, se mordillant de nouveau la lèvre dans cette mimique si sexy. Je devais me concentrer fort pour me rappeler pourquoi je ne pouvais pas la saisir immédiatement, la pousser sur son lit et lui faire l'amour toute la nuit.

"Ce qui veut dire que je dois garder l'esprit clair quand je suis avec toi pour ne pas perdre le contrôle. Et..."

"... Et coucher ensemble n'entre pas dans la définition, c'est ça?" termina t-elle tout en venant caresser mes lèvres des siennes avec jeu.

"Exactement."

Et elle n'avait pas idée d'à quel point cette idée m'était douloureuse à cet instant alors que tout mon corps la réclamait avec faim.

"C'est une certitude ou juste une précaution?" demanda t-elle dans un souffle, son regard épousant chaque trait de mon visage avec gourmandise.

"Je crois que ce qui s'est produit hier est la meilleure démonstration que je pourrais te donner."

"Hum..."

Le sérieux reprit place sur son visage, et elle s'éloigna de nouveau de moi. Et la sensation était cruelle. Je pouvais presque sentir un froid glacial me frapper de plein fouet maintenant que son corps chaud n'était plus contre le mien. L'idée ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Cela se lisait sur tout son visage. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, elle s'assit sur le rebord de son lit et détourna ses yeux verts de moi pour les laisser glisser dans le vide.

"Je vois..." continua t-elle dans un souffle. "C'est... génial!" ironisa t-elle d'un ton noir.

"Tu veux que je parte?"

"Parce que tu as envi de rester?"

Ses yeux se reposèrent immédiatement dans les miens, examinant mon expression avec attention.

"Je n'ai pas envi de partir. Mais si je reste..."

"... Je sais, je sais. Rien de sexuel! J'ai saisi. De toute manière cette journée était déjà pourrie, alors un peu ou un peu moins, ça ne fera pas une grosse différence. Je crois que la chose la plus fun que je puisse faire maintenant est de dormir!"

"June..."

"... Je vais enfiler mon pyjama. Restes si tu veux."

Avec mauvaise humeur, elle se releva et se dirigea sans plus un regard pour moi vers la salle de bain où elle s'enferma pour plusieurs minutes. Quand elle en ressortit, un large et vieux t-shirt la couvrait jusqu'aux genoux. Sans plus un mot, elle éteignit la lumière et se glissa sous ses couvertures alors que j'étais toujours debout près de la fenêtre, essayant de savoir si je devais rester ou non. Je jetais un regard vers l'extérieur et n'y vit rien d'autre que la pluie, le vide et l'ennui alors que derrière moi se trouvait tout le contraire. Alors avec hésitation, je rejoignais son lit comme une ombre, m'allongeant au dessus de la couette, près d'elle sans pour autant la toucher. Mais c'était déjà largement suffisant vu notre situation...

"Mike Newton te traiterait de crétin si il savait que tu étais dans mon lit, avec moi à moitié nue, sans absolument rien tenter!" ajouta t-elle finalement avec humour.

"Mike Newton me serait plutôt reconnaissant de te laisser en vie et de laisser intact ses fantasmes les plus sordides à ton sujet!"

"Petit jaloux!"

"Bonne nuit, June." la coupais je en souriant.

"C'est ça! Bonne nuit, Edward!"

Souriant, je fermais les yeux à mon tour, imaginant un instant que moi aussi je serais capable de glisser dans un sommeil profond et doux. C'était juste un rêve. Tout ce qui m'attendait était une longue nuit seul à seul avec mes pensées, à observer la chose la plus surprenante qui ait pu surgir dans ma vie depuis bien longtemps. Même si j'avais pu, j'aurais été incapable de dormir...


	29. Chapter 29: Risky Business

Encore une fois, Twilight et ses personnages sont la propriété d Stephenie Meyer, je ne touche absolument rien pour les utiliser ainsi sans honte...

Merci encore une fois pour les reviews et, de nouveau, Belle n'était qu'un clin d'oeil... Ce qui veut dire qu'on ne le reverra pas du tout!

* * *

Chapitre 29: Risky Business

Un mois et demi plus tard...

"Merci."

Je tendis le prix de la course au chauffeur et sortit du taxi pour retrouver l'air chaud de la mi-mai, les vrais premiers beaux jours de la saison ayant enfin leur apparition. L'air ici était bien plus frais qu'en ville, la foret environnante diffusant des vagues de fraîcheur et assombrissant l'espace. Isolé et loin de toute présence humaine. Idéal pour une bande de vampires qui devaient éviter de mettre le nez dehors par temps ensoleillé pour ne pas risquer de créer une panique générale... Ca aurait pourtant été quelque chose de voir une émeute soulevée Cambridge juste à cause de cinq vampires presque me demandais encore exactement quel effet avait le soleil sur leur peau, mais Edward refusait tout simplement de me montrer. Petit joueur, comme à son les trucs fun passaient de toute manière toujours à l'as avec Monsieur "Sécurité avant tout". En attendant, il pouvait toujours courir si il pensait que j'allais passé ma journée tranquillement à étudier alors qu'eux se payer du bon temps loin de l'université. Ma vie était après tout bien plus courte que la leur, ça me donnait le droit d'en jouir un minimum avant d'être trop vieille et décatie pour le faire! De toute manière, je n'avais beau pas être techniquement attendue à la "résidence" Cullen, j'étais certaine qu'on savait déjà tout de mon arrivée... comme de mes moindres faits et gestes puisque Alice ne pouvait s'empêcher de scruter mon avenir dans les moindre détails et avait parfois bien du mal à tenir sa langue à ce sujet... Et après tout ce temps, c'était toujours aussi insupportable!

Rapidement, je grimpais les marches menant à la porte d'entrée et frappais. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que je m'étais finalement adaptée à venir dans cette baraque immense. Il y avait toujours quelque chose de terriblement étrange à entrer de mon propre grés dans l'antre luxueuse d'une bande de prédateurs sanguinaires, loin du confort rassurant des lieux que je connaissais bien. Comme si la chèvre de Jurassic Park avait soudainement décidé de son plein grès d'aller nourrir le t-rex, juste comme ça, par envie! Mais je ne m'y arrêtais plus. De toute manière, si je ne finissais pas assécher sous les crocs d'un vampire, c'était tout aussi bien un bus de mamies en pelerinage qui pourrait me renverser alors que je traversais la rue! Au moins, la première option aurait quelque chose d'intense! Ce n'était pas vivre si dangereusement que ça! Et avec Edward et Alice surveillant le moindre de mes mouvements, je risquais surtout de mourir étouffée...

Attendant patiemment devant la porte, il ne me fallut pas très longtemps pour réaliser que je n'étais peut être pas si attendue que cela. Alice m'aurait déjà ouvert avant même que je n'ai frappé si elle m'avait vu arriver! Aurait-elle enfin cessé de pouvoir prédire mon avenir???? Oh, ce que se serait le paradis!!! Je pourrais presque devenir croyante si cela arriver!

Forte de ce nouvel espoir, je frappais une nouvelle fois. Avec une ouie aussi perfectionnée que la leur, si il y avait qui que se soit à l'intérieur, il m'avait forcément entendu... A moins que... Je collais mon oreille contre la lourde porte en bois et souris. Je ne pouvais pas déterminer de quoi il s'agissait exactement, mais je pouvais deviner aisément le son d'une musique mise à plein volume. Et ça, ça ne pouvait pas être Edward. Le piano dépassait rarement quelques décibels... Ne me restait plus qu'à découvrir de qui il s'agissait exactement. Sans hésiter, je poussais la lourde porte et pénétrer dans la fraîche demeure. Une fois entrée, la musique fit vibrer mes oreilles tant elle avait été poussée au maximum. Heureusement que la maison était bien isolée, si il y avait eu des voisins ils n'auraient probablement pas apprécié. Mais personnellement, je sentais la perle arriver à plein nez. Rejoignant l'entrée du salon, je guettais de tout les côtés, encore surprise que l'on ne m'ait pas encore vu. Aux premières notes de la nouvelle chanson, je ne pus retenir un large sourire. J'avais maintenant une très bonne idée de qui était là...

Discrètement, je me décalais derrière une grande plante verte, regrettant de ne pas avoir de caméra vidéo avec moi. Avec délectation, je vis Emmett surgir dans la pièce en glissant sur le sol lisse. Une paire de lunettes de soleil sur le nez, une chemise blanche entrouverte, et seulement son caleçon et ses chaussettes constituaient sa tenue. J'avais le droit à un remake privé de Risky Business, Emmett dans le rôle de Tom Cruise. Mais remplaçait un mini Tom Cruise par un géant bodybuildé et la scène culte se transformait en poilade de premier ordre. Rosalie avait dû sacrement le satisfaire pour qu'il soit de si bonne humeur. Retenant un fou rire, je sortis de ma cachette et regardais Emmett se déhanchais sans honte, sans aucune inhibition, allant jusqu'à grimper sur la table basse pour continuer son show. Et pas une seconde, il ne repéra ma présence, trop absorbé par son petit moment de fun. Oh, comme je regrettais de ne pas avoir mon appareil photo pour immortaliser cet instant. Le ridicule ne tuait pas, mais il pouvait suivre un vampire pendant des décennies!

Croisant les bras sur ma poitrine, j'attendis avec impatience qu'il termine et fasse sa dernière pirouette finale. Et le regard qui s'afficha sur son visage quand il me croisa valait tout les fous rires du monde. Celui là était précieux! Très très précieux! Si Emmett avait eu moins d'humour sur lui même j'aurais facilement pu le faire chanter pendant des années avec cette histoire...

"Emmett, bonjour!" le saluais-je avec un lare sourire.

"June... euh... hey..."

Il releva ses lunettes noires sur son crâne, qu'il gratta rapidement, un instant déstabilisé par ma présence.

"Tu es là depuis combien de temps?"

"Suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que tu connais très bien la filmographie de Tom Cruise!"

Je lui souris avec encore plus d'amusement et de moquerie et il comprit aisément que je n'oublierais pas ce que j'avais vu de si tôt. Et pour une fois, la "petite chose fragile" avait le dessus sur lui, ce qui était rare... ce qui était à ne surtout pas laisser filer. Et je n'allais pas ma gêner. Je ne passais pas énormément de temps avec la famille Cullen, mais Emmett rentrait dans la même case qu'Alice. Il suffisait de répondre une seule fois à une de ses blagues et on était adopté. Pour le gros ours Cullen, je faisais pleinement partie de son environnement et il ne prenait plus aucune pincette avec moi. Ce qui m'allait très bien. Rosalie était capable de me refroidir pour deux!

"Si j'avais su, j'aurais prit mon appareil photo. La chorégraphie valait le coup d'oeil." continuais-je avec moquerie.

"Tu peux rire, petite! J'assume!" se reprit-il avec assurance. "Je n'ai rien à cacher!"

"Je vois ça." répondis-je en l'examinant encore une fois de haut en bas avec jeu.

"Profites en, tu ne verras pas ça tout les jours!"

Le large sourire d'Emmett avait refait surface et il ne semblait plus une seconde gêné par le fait qu'il ne portait qu'un caleçon, une chemise ouverte et de ridicules chaussettes. Oh oui! Celui là était capable d'assumer jusqu'au plus ridicule du moment qu'on ne remettait ni sa force ni sa virilité en doute.

"Je..."

"... J'espère bien qu'elle ne verra pas ça tout les jours!" surgit une voix derrière moi.

Oh, Monsieur Précautions était là. Je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'Edward se trouvait juste derrière moi et qu'il venait tout juste d'arriver alors que je n'avais pas entendu le moindre son. Je m'y habituerais peut être un jour... quand je serais sénile et gâteuse! Et je sentais clairement qu'il fulminait de n'être pas arriver plutôt pour m'empêcher d'assister à ça. Il pouvait fulminer, ça n'était qu'un retour de flamme pour ce qui me faisait fulminer moi!

Sans me tourner vers lui, je penchais la tête sur le côté, observant toujours Emmett en souriant, continuant le petit jeu qu'il jouait avec moi avec plaisir. Faire tourner dingue Edward était probablement son activité favorite. Et rien que pour cela je l'adorais déjà!

"Hum... dommage." repris-je en feignant la déception. "J'appréciais pourtant la vue. Je n'ai plus vraiment l'occasion de croiser de beaux mâles aussi peu couvert ces derniers temps."

"Ca peut toujours s'arranger, beauté." continua t-il avec jeu en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

"Qu'est-ce qui peut s'arranger?!!"

Oh! La reine des glaces était parmi nous! Ce n'était jamais très bon pour moi. Evitant de continuer à jouer la provocation, je regardais Rosalie descendre les marches qui menaient à l'étage et nous rejoindre dans le salon dans une tenue qui avait tout autant de quoi surprendre. Elle avait un grand quelque chose de Britney Spears époque "Baby, one more time." avec sa tenue d'écolière trop sexy pour être vertueuse. Je commençais à très bien deviner ce que j'avais interrompu en arrivant et pourquoi Emmett était si joyeux. Rien ne mettait le vampire de meilleure humeur que la promesse de nouveaux jeux sexuel. Au moins, certains s'amusaient! Ce n'était pas le cas de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce...

Rosalie me jeta un regard glacial avant de reporter toute son attention vers son mari, elle aussi, totalement à l'aise avec sa tenue. Au moins, nous avions dépassé le stade où je n'existais pas à ses yeux. Dans cinquante ou soixante ans, elle m'adresserait peut être la parole sans avoir la sensation de me faire la charité!

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Emmett? Je t'attendais! Je suis prête"

"Désolé, bébé! Je me suis laissé entraîné par la musique!" lui sourit-il. "Tu es terriblement sexy dans cette tenue! J'ai hâte de..."

"... Ok! Ca suffit!" coupa de nouveau Edward en venant se poster à mes côtés. "On a pas besoin d'en entendre plus!"

Il était clair que c'était plus pour ses propres oreilles que pour les miennes qu'Edward venait d'interrompre son frère. Je n'étais pas délicate à ce point, quoi qu'il en pense. Mais m'inclure dans la situation lui donnait probablement plus de poids. Bah voyons! C'était tellement facile.

"Ne fais pas cette tête, Eddie! Je crois qu'il en faudrait plus que ça à June pour l'effrayer. Elle n'est pas née de la dernière pluie! Ce n'est pas parce que tu refuses de prendre ton pied avec elle, qu'elle ne sait pas ce que c'est!"

"Je commence juste à me demander si tout ça n'est pas un mythe..." ironisais-je avec morgue en pensant au vide pitoyable de ma vie sexuelle.

Je sentis de nouveau le regard perçant d'Edward sur moi et l'ignorais sciemment. Il avait parfaitement comprit le sens de mes mots et mieux valait pour lui ne pas me lancer dans cette voie. La question était comme qui dirait délicate depuis un bon moment déjà...

"Oh, oh! Ca sent encore le roussi. Je comprends pourquoi Jasper et Alice ont absolument tenu à aller passer la semaine en amoureux loin d'ici!" s'exclama Emmett.

"Emmett, allons-y." l'interrompit Rosalie avec ennui. "J'ai autre chose à faire que d'assister à ça."

Avec dédain, elle nous observa une courte seconde. Je supposais qu'aux yeux de la déesse blonde, je n'étais qu'une tache dans son décor et qu'Edward avait régressé au rang d'être méprisable depuis qu'il s'était abaissé à mon niveau. Et malgré cela, elle concédait à partager le même air que nous?! Waow! Quelle grandeur d'âme! Quand je serais grande, je voudrais être Rosalie! Ne pouvant m'en empêcher, je lui renvoyais un sourire ironique. Je n'étais déjà pas une très grande fan des blondes, mais avec elle... J'admirais beaucoup Emmet à chaque fois que je croisais sa moitié. Il fallait un caractère des plus simple pour supporter ça jour après jour pour... l'éternité! Misère!

"Bon courage, Eddie!" continua Emmett en tapotant avec encouragement l'épaule de son frère.

Au regard qu'il lança à Edward et au grognement que je perçus résonner près de moi, je devinais que la réflexion de l'ours Cullen s'était poursuivit en aparté. Et j'aurais mis ma main à couper que c'était largement tourné vers la sexualité d'Edward. Visiblement, il n'avait pas apprécié. Mais comme toujours je ne saurais rien bien sûr. Je n'étais qu'une petite humaine incapable de lire les pensées ou de voir l'avenir et il me restait qu'à assister en silence à ces échanges du troisième type. Finalement, Emmett rejoignit sa glaciale chère et tendre et ils disparurent avec une avidité qui me fit à mon tour grincer des dents. Ok, oui! Certains avaient une vie sexuelle épanouie, mais ce n'était pas la peine pour la balancer en pleine figure de ceux qui n'avaient pas cette chance! Monde cruel!

"Désolé pour ça." murmura Edward à mon oreille.

Son corps venait de se coller dans mon dos, un bras enserrant ma taille, tandis que d'une main, il repoussait mes cheveux pour accéder à mon cou. Ses lèvres glacées s'y échouèrent avec douceur et y caressèrent ma peau pendant quelques instants. Ok, bon, il était très doué pour ça! Ca ne me faisait pas oublier le reste pour autant!

"Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé? Je serais venu te chercher..." continua t-il, sa voix rauque glissant dans mon cou.

"Parce que je suis une grande fille et que je peux me déplacer sans ton aide! Et puis si je l'avais fait, je n'aurais jamais assisté à "ça"! Et pour une fois qu'il se passe quelque chose de drôle..."

"Voir Emmet se ridiculiser en sous vêtements est amusant?"

"Hum hum! Ca aurait même été excitant si ça avait été toi dansant à sa place dans cette tenue. Mais j'ai arrêté de croire au Père Noël, alors je me contente de ce que j'ai!"

Et lui renvoyant un sourire forcé, je me dégageais de ses bras et allais me laisser tomber dans le confortable canapé du salon. Edward resta à sa place, me suivant du regard avec attention comme il le faisait toujours. C'était effrayant de constater qu'en un mois et demi nous étions presque tombés dans la routine. Si fréquenter un vampire pouvait être appelé routine bien sûr! Mais c'était clairement ce qui semblait se produire. Se tourner autour, se disputer, être frustrés... C'était en gros les grandes lignes de ce qui se produisait entre lui et moi depuis mon retour de Londres. Edward ne donnait aucun nom à ce qui se passait entre nous, je refusais de nommer ça "sortir ensemble" ce qui aurait impliqué un certain sérieux ou un attachement prononcé, et Angela et Alice continuaient de nous qualifier à ma grande horreur comme un "couple"! Un couple?! La plus grosse blague du siècle, ouais! La seule chose sur laquelle nous étions capables de nous mettre d'accord étaient que nous préférions quand l'autre se taisait et que nous étions irrémédiablement attirés physiquement l'un vers l'autre. Pour le reste... c'était juste un gros bordel.

"Je pensais qu'Alice serait là." commentais-je avec nonchalance en jetant un coup d'oeil au livre qui traînait, abandonné, à côté de moi.

"Jasper a des difficultés à contrôler sa soif en ce moment. Ils ont décidé que d'aller s'isoler quelques jours loin de tout leur ferait du bien."

"Hum... Alors il ne reste plus que nous... et le couple d'obsédés à l'étage? Où sont Esmée et Carlisle?"

"Ils avaient anticipé le beau temps. Carlisle avait prit sa semaine à l'hôpital. Ils doivent être quelque part sur une île du Pacifique."

"Il y en a qui ont de la chance." soufflais-je.

"Tu es venu ici pour ronchonner?"

"Tu pensais pouvoir sécher les cours sans avoir de conséquences?" répliquais-je.

"J'imaginais au moins pouvoir être tranquille... à tort visiblement."

Edward afficha à mon intention un sourire plein de sarcasmes. Il était réellement agaçant, mais bon sang, ce qu'il était sexy quand il l'était. Et encore une fois, mon propre esprit me trahissait, dérivant vers des mondes imaginaires où l'être si craquant en face de moi était de chair et de sang, et où toute attraction douloureusement physique pourrait se résoudre gaiement au lit. Mmmmm...

"Tu es toujours parmi nous?" résonna la voix d'Edward avec une pointe d'amusement.

Il m'avait bien repéré. Bien sûr qu'il l'avait fait. Même le plus abruti des crétins parcourant le continent aurait clairement déchiffré où étaient mes pensées à cet instant. C'était tellement voyant! Merde, je détestais être aussi transparente!!! Me renfrognant immédiatement, j'attrapais un magasine sur la table basse et me mit à le feuilleter sans intérêt.

"J'aurai préféré ne plus l'être." répliquais-je sans un regard.

"Ca t'arrive d'être de bonne humeur?"

"Oui. Quand je dors!"

"Faux." répliqua t-il alors que je le sentais s'installer sur le canapé tout contre moi, son odeur divine me tournant déjà la tête. "Tu remues beaucoup, tu donnes des coups de pieds et tu grognes même parfois quand tu dors."

Je sentis dans le ton de sa voix son sourire réjouie d'avoir trouvé une nouvelle parade à mes affirmations et une moquerie plus que perceptible. Alors Monsieur restait me regardait dormir?!! Et qu'est-ce que ça faisait de lui??? Un voyeur??? Un pervers??? Je n'aimais pas particulièrement l'idée d'être observée à la loupe pendant mon sommeil alors que je ne pouvais même pas en faire autant pour répliquer. Avait-il seulement un seul défaut sur lequel je puisse tirer à vue??? S'attaquer à son esprit était bien moins facile et là, j'avais envie de frapper bas! Je détestais ce maudit vampire!

"C'est très... mignon." continua t-il avec moquerie. "Hargneuse jusqu'au bout des ongles."

"Oui. Quand je commence quelque chose je vais jusqu'au bout. Pas comme certain." répliquais je avec venin.

"Allez jusqu'au bout de certaines choses sans réfléchir aux conséquence relève parfois de la stupidité." répondit-il avec bien plus de sérieux. Je détestais le Edward sérieux. C'était pourtant lui la créature de l'enfer venue sur terre pour tenter et mettre à sa merci les pauvres petits humains, non?!! Et maintenant, il me faisait la leçon! "Et je te croyais pourtant loin d'être stupide!"

"Et bien, il faut croire que tu t'es trompé à mon sujet. Tout le monde sait que je suis rentrée à Harvard parce que j'ai séduit le doyen, voyons! Et d'ailleurs, je n'aime vraiment pas le fait que tu restes m'observer la nuit quand je dors! Je ne t'ai jamais permis de faire ça!"

"Tu ne m'as jamais dit de partir non plus. Et te regardais dormir est un de mes instants favoris en ta présence. Tu es si... chou et surtout tu es silencieuse. C'est quelque chose qu'on a rarement la chance d'observer!"

Ha Ha! Il pouvait continuer à ironiser et à apprécier son propre répondant. Puisqu'il m'aimait mieux silencieuse, et bien il allait être servi. Je ne piperai plus un mot. Crétin!

"Newton en ferait des bons, si il apprenait ça! Je serais obligé de le tuer pour l'empêcher de te sauter dessus." continua t-il alors que je feuilletais toujours le magasine en silence. "Je devrais peut être lui permettre d'assister à ça une fois..."

Sa voix venait de baisser à la limite de l'audible et je sentis avec horreur ses lèvres se rapprocher de mon oreille pour venir y murmurer. Je ne pouvais pas frapper bas, mais lui ne se gênait jamais. Et jouer de ses charmes inhumains était bas, très bas. Je n'avais pas les facultés de résister à ça comme je l'aurais voulu. Et je finissais toujours par me faire avoir! Oh, c'était réellement injuste. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas plutôt allée en cours aujourd'hui comme j'aurais dû?!!

"... Dieu sait que je rêve d'une occasion de réduire ce crétin en bouillie à chaque fois qu'il pose les yeux sur toi..."

Ses lèvres capturèrent le lobe de mon oreille avec sensualité et une vague de frissons me traversa de la tête aux pieds. Injuste, tellement injuste... Me concentrant de toutes mes forces, je m'accrochais à mon magasine et tentais tant bien que mal d'essayer de retrouver un sens aux caractères noirs sous mes yeux... en vain...

"... Et encore plus quand il pense à toi... Si je pouvais, je lui arracherais les membres un à un..."

J'étais définitivement perdue pour la cause. Comment pouvais-je trouver irrésistiblement sexy le fait qu'il me murmure à l'oreille des horreurs au sujet du meurtre de Mike??? Oh, j'avais vraiment dû griller un certains nombres de neurones en restant trop près de Jessica et de Lauren et en acceptant de passer tant d'heures à faire les boutiques avec Alice!

"... Et rien ne me ferait plus plaisir... c'est déjà assez difficile de lutter moi même avec toutes ces pensées à ton sujet... alors les partager avec Newton..."

Ses lèvres continuèrent leur torture, jouant avec la peau sensible derrière mon oreille, descendant et remontant sans cesse, alors que ses doits glacés éloignés les boucles folles de mes cheveux de l'autre côté de mon cou. Il cherchait réellement à me rendre dingue. J'avais suspecté cela depuis un moment déjà, mais là j'en avais acquis la certitude. Non seulement, il pouvait clairement sentir au rythme de mon coeur et aux réactions de ma peau quel effet son attitude me faisait, mais il me disait à présent qu'il partageait les même fantasmes que Mike à mon sujet!!! Si je pouvais, je lui arracherais les yeux!!!

"June... je sais que tu crève d'envie de dire quelque chose..." reprit-il d'une voix suave et baignée d'amusement.

Il ne m'aurait pas comme ça! Oh non! Pas si simplement! J'étais une adulte responsable et forte. Enfin... Mais quand même! Je pouvais résister à ça et l'envoyer paître! Oui!

"June..."

Sans que je n'ai le temps de le voir venir, il m'arracha le magasine des mains à une telle vitesse que mes yeux ne virent rien. Oh, je détestais ça encore plus que tout le reste. Monsieur se la jouait en affichant ses supers capacités? Branleur!

"... craches le morceau!" termina t-il.

Avec toute l'autorité que sa force inhumaine lui donnait sur moi, il me repoussa dans l'angle du canapé, m'obligeant ainsi à lui faire face, sachant que je ne résisterai plus à l'ouvrir pour exprimer le fond de ma pensée. Merde! Je n'avais aucune volonté!

"Tu n'es qu'un petit branleur!"

Les mots sortirent de leur propre volonté comme un flot trop longtemps retenu. J'étais réellement irrécupérable! Et il le savait. Son regard pétillant sur moi me le disait aussi visiblement qu'une affiche publicitaire il était là, assis avec décontraction, une main sur ma cuisse, l'autre reposant tranquillement sur le dos du canapé, ses maudits cheveux toujours aussi sexy, comme un putain de mannequin dans une pub pour n'importe quel parfum de luxe, qui vous criait de lui sauter dessus, que c'était entièrement ok!!! Qu'il était justement là pour ça!!!

"Tu sais comment ça s'appelle ce que tu es en train de faire depuis quelques minutes, hein? Allumer! Tu m'allumes..."

"... Hum, vraiment?" demanda t-il avec ce même ton suave, faussement innocent, ses yeux pétillants, alors qu'il humidifiait une nouvelle fois ses lèvres. "Désolé. Je ne me rendais pas compte." mentit-il avec un jeu qui aurait pu lui valoir un oscar.

"Foutu vampire!!!"

Un sourire à faire fondre ce qu'il restait de la banquise, il se pencha vers moi sans que je ne puisse l'éviter plus. Comme si de toute manière, j'aurai pu trouver la volonté de m'éloigner encore alors que mes hormones me trahissaient de nouveau en me criant de le violer sur le champs.

"Comment peux tu écrire avec tant d'élégance, apprécier la grande littérature anglaise et parler comme... un pilier de bar?" me demanda t-il, dévorant à présent mes lèvres du regard. "Mais toutes mes excuses, je pensais pourtant que c'était toi qui passais ton temps à m'allumer."

"Comme si ça servait à quelque chose..."

Si je passais vraiment tout mon temps à l'allumer, j'étais réellement mauvaise alors. Parce que pour le moment, je n'avais pas récolté grand chose. Alors que lui me savait à sa merci dès qu'il sortait son regard hypnotisant et sa voix de velours! Qui était le fautif là, hein?! Et il savait tout aussi bien dans quel état d'insatisfaction il me laissait à chaque fois qu'il me faisait le coup avant de battre en retraite. Et je me jurais à chaque fois de ne plus le laisser faire. Et avec quel succès! J'étais de nouveau dans ses filets sans plus aucune envie de résistance! J'acceptais ses lèvres sur les miennes, alors que j'aurais dû lui dire d'aller se faire un cuir un steak. Et pire que tout, je répondais. Bon sang, je ne valais pas mieux qu'une Jessica et ses oeillades dégoulinantes!

Une chose était certaine en tout cas. En un mois et demi de ce petit jeu ridicule, Edward ne présentait plus aucune réticence à nos baisers comme c'était le cas à nos débuts. La prudence était à ce stade encore totalement zappée. Ce qui signifiait qu'il pouvait aisément me donner des aperçus de paradis, me torturer avec délectation, suffisamment pour me mettre en appétit avant de décider qu'il n'aurait pas le self controle suffisant pour aller plus loin! Alors pourquoi continuais-je à le laisser faire, accueillant joyeusement sa langue dans ma bouche, l'attirant tout contre moi avant d'aller faire courir mes doigts dans son dos, hein??? Etais-je stupide?! Encore une fois, visiblement oui. Et comme toutes les fois, je me prenais à croire que peut être cette fois... Surtout quand ses mains à lui se glissaient insidieusement sous ma blouse, remontant titiller avec sensualité une partie de mon anatomie qui le réclamait avidement. Il ne m'en fallait pas plus à cet instant, que ses doigts sur ma poitrine pour me faire oublier la triste réalité et répondre à ses baisers avec envie. J'étais encore pleine d'illusions pour mon propre malheur!

"Mmmmmmm..."

Ce n'était pas plus qu'un simple soupir de plaisir qui s'était échappé de mes lèvres, à peine audible pour mes propres oreilles, alors que je m'abandonnais comme une poupée de chiffon dans les bras du vampire. Mais le rire tonitruant qui résonna avec écho quelque part à l'étage vint me contredire avec humour. On m'avait parfaitement entendu. Pas si impossible, quand la maison était occupée de trois vampires à l'ouïe finement développée. Et à peine humiliant. Je me raidis immédiatement dans les bras d'Edward alors que son visage affichait à présent un agacement proche de la colère.

"Emmett..." grogna t-il avec menaces.

Inconsciente encore une fois de ce qui se disait à mon insu quelque part dans cette maison, je regardais Edward avec attente.

"Je vais le tuer."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?"

"Mieux vaut que je ne revienne pas la dessus sinon Esmée risque de retrouver sa maison dans un tout autre état que celui qu'elle a laissé en partant." répondit-il toujours d'une voix menaçante alors que de nouveau j'entendis les échos du rire d'Emmett.

Ok. En clair, Emmett avait saisi ce qui se passait entre son frère et moi sur le canapé et n'avait pu s'empêcher d'envoyer quelques remarques bien senties à Edward, qui sans aucun doute, tournaient toutes autour du sexe! Evolué, quoi! Pas besoin de s'appeler Madame Soleil pour deviner ça. Encore une fois, mon moment de paradis était terminé. Je pouvais dire au revoir à mes illusions. Je pourrais remercier Emmett cette fois.

"Je suis bonne pour me mettre au tricot!" ironisais-je.

"Quoi?" me demanda Edward en reportant son attention vers moi.

"Rien. Je me parlais à moi même. Ma santé mentale se fait la malle."

Je me redressais et réajustais mes vêtements correctement, essayant de ne pas passer ma frustration sur eux. Il était peut être temps que je rentre chez moi finalement. Peut être même que les cours seraient une bonne idée. Comme douche froide, on ne faisait pas mieux...

"Je vais y aller, je pense. Il est encore temps que j'assiste au cours de dix-sept heure..."

"... Non. Je te ramène chez toi." me coupa t-il avec un empressement suspect. "On sera plus tranquille là bas."

Plus tranquille pour quoi??? Me laissant surprise, il se releva rapidement, attrapa sa veste et l'enfila avec empressement avant de sortir ses lunettes de soleil.

"Viens."

Il attrapa doucement ma main, m'entraînant à sa suite vers la porte d'entrée avec impatience. Je ne savais pas vraiment si son avidité à y aller avait à voir avec ce que nous avions commencé sur le canapé ou avec une envie urgente de s'éloigner de son frère. Une partie de ma réponse arriva juste au moment où il ouvrit la porte pour moi.

"Vas au diable, Emmett!" lança t-il derrière lui d'un ton noir alors que de nouveau le rire de ce dernier résonnait de l'étage.

Au fond, pour des êtres surnaturels, ils n'étaient pas si différents d'êtres humains normaux. Ils avaient juste l'air de deux pré-ados se disputant la télécommande de la télévision en fin de compte. Ca en était presque rassurant finalement! Vulgairement commun.

"A plus tard, Emmett!" criais-je avant qu'Edward ne referme la porte derrière nous.

"A bientôt, ma belle!" l'entendis-je répondre à l'instant où la porte se refermait avec fracas et qu'Edward m'entraînait avec empressement vers sa voiture.

Oh, monsieur était pressé. Très pressé.

"Pourquoi tu es si pressé?" l'interrogeais-je avec amusement quand il mit le contact et démarra en trombe à ma grande horreur.

"Tu n'as pas envi de reprendre là où on s'est arrêté avant que mon abruti de frère s'en mêle?"

Je ne trouvais rien à répondre et au lieu de cela agrippait mon siège avec force. Ok, j'avais peut être mal saisi le sens de sa phrase. Sûrement. Probablement... Mais dans tout les cas, j'allais prendre sur moi même pour oublier la vitesse folle à laquelle il conduisait et allais découvrir ça l'esprit clair dès que l'on serait chez moi. Je fermais les yeux et adressais une petite prière à mon karma. Peut être que j'avais bien comprit ce qu'il avait dit! Oh, bon sang! J'esperais que j'avais bien compris!!!


	30. Chapter 30: Solution alternative

Encore une foi, merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews. Je vous remercierais bien un par un, mais je suis trop faignante pour ça, alors je le fais groupé, mais avec le même enthousiasme. Vos reviews me touchent et me donnent toujours plus envie de continuer. N'oubliez pas que vos remarques sont toujours les bienvenues...

Chapitre 30: Solution alternative

Waow! Je n'avais jamais remarqué que mon plafond était d'un blanc si immaculé. Vraiment, mais alors vraiment blanc. Pas une fissure, pas une tache. Un putain de blanc virginal! Il ne fallait pas me demander de pousser une réflexion plus profonde. Je n'étais plus qu'un légume étalée sur son lit, avec le QI d'une larve. Et, bon sang! Ce que c'était bon!!!

"Est-ce que ça va?"

La voix profonde résonna doucement dans toute la pièce, vibrant contre ma peau. Est-ce que j'allais bien?! Ce n'était pas une question ça. C'était enfoncer des portes ouvertes! Autant d'inquiétudes devenait ridicule. Vraiment, est-ce que j'avais l'air d'aller mal??? N'était-il pas capable de lire correctement le sourire extatique sur mon visage??? J'avais vraiment besoin de tout lui expliquer!

Toujours sur un nuage de coton, je tournais la tête dans sa direction, sans être capable de supprimer de mes lèvres ce sourire stupide. Il était là, étendu sur le côté, le menton en appui sur sa main, m'observant avec une attention presque médicale. Après avoir joué au docteur ce n'était peut être pas si surprenant...

"Je ne t'ai pas... fait mal?" demanda t-il avec précaution.

"Je n'appellerais pas ça "faire mal", Edward." répondis-je avec amusement.

Mon sourire se reproduisit sur les lèvres du vampire, dont les yeux dorés se remirent à pétiller sur le champs. Hum, non. Je ne pouvais vraiment pas appeler ça "faire mal". Le dévorant encore du regard, je vis son autre main rejoindre mon visage. Quand ses longs doigts s'arrêtèrent sur ma peau, mes paupières se refermèrent d'elles mêmes, le laissant venir caresser mon visage avec délectation. Une nouvelle décharge de plaisir parcourut mon corps encore plein des sensations qu'il avait expérimenté un peu plus tôt...

_La porte qui claque derrière moi et soudainement ce corps de marbre contre le mien, qui m'emprisonne de ses bras, me coupant la respiration avant même que je ne saisisse ce qui se passe. Et finalement, sa bouche de nouveau sur la mienne, la capturant avec avidité, commençant une danse folle, sa langue forçant le barrage de mes lèvres... Mon coeur qui commence à battre à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, mon esprit qui s'embrouille. Il m'avait vraiment raccompagné pour ça alors! Oh, faites que ça ne soit pas qu'un foutu fantasme!Faites qu'il ne rejoue pas les poules mouillées! Pitié, je serais une vraie sainte si tout ne tombait pas encore une fois à l'eau! Je serais gentille, et douce, et charitable! Oh oui... Est-ce que le fait qu'il me soulève soudainement dans ses bras sans aucun effort, sans retirer ses lèvres des miennes et qu'il se dirige visiblement vers ma chambre signifie que j'avais gagné le gros lot??? Bon sang, si c'était oui, je ne dirais plus jamais que le Père Noël n'existe pas!!!_

« Tu as l'air... inhabituellement satisfaite. » murmura t-il encore.

Ok, monsieur cherchait les compliments. Il n'avait pas l'égo dans sa poche et avait besoin qu'on le flatte dans le sens du poil. A moins que cela ne cache une réflexion plus sarcastique sur mon mauvais caractère.... Probablement en fait. Oh et puis merde! Quelle importance. Je m'en foutais clairement là. Il pouvait se moquer. Cela lui reviendrait bien en pleine tête à un moment où un autre quand j'aurai repris tout mes esprits. Je pouvais bien lui laisser son moment de gloire...

« Tu cherches des félicitations, mon grand? » lui demandais je en rouvrant les yeux.

« Non. Mais te voir si calme, c'est... reposant. »

« Profites-en. Ca ne durera pas éternellement. »

« Malheureusement. » répondit-il avec humour.

« Fermes là, Cullen. »

Je refermais les yeux, souriant toujours autant et me rallongeais lascivement sur le dos, me laissant engloutir par mon oreiller et les draps qui m'entouraient. Et il ne se passa pas une seconde avant que je sente des doigts glacés courir de nouveau sur mon ventre et une paire de lèvres tout aussi froides se reposer à la base de mon cou avec douceur...

_Ses lèvres. Elles semblent brûler ma peau à chaque contact, me faire perdre la tête un peu plus à chaque seconde. C'est trop rapide et tortueusement lent à la fois. Le lit me soutient avec sécurité et pourtant c'est une sensation de vertige qui m'envahit de plus en plus. Ses mains se perdent dans mes cheveux, les ramènent en arrière alors qu'il dépose une multitude de baisers sur mon visage. Mes doigts se crispent dans son dos, crevant d'envie de partir à l'aventure sur ce corps qui promettait monts et merveilles mais se retiennent. J'ai retenu la leçon un mois et demi plus tôt. Les limites avec le vampire sont raides. Je ne veux plus provoquer la moindre réaction chez lui qui stopperaient tout. Pour une fois, je dépose les armes et lui laisse l'entière maîtrise de la situation. Qu'il fasse ce qu'il veule de moi du moment que cela mène exactement là où je le souhaite. Et cela semble si bien partit... oh, plus que bien... divinement bien! Ses doigts si doués qui déboutonnent un à un avec lenteur ma chemise, ça ne peut être qu'un grand signe que oui! Fini les petits jeux brûlants qui laissent chancelant et frustré._

_Comme une poupée, je le laisse faire, observant les centaines d'émotions qui balayent son visage, ses yeux, alors que ses mains me déshabillent avec une lenteur qui ne doit rien avoir de naturelle pour un vampire. Comme il soulève mon corps sans effort, sans même que je ne me rende compte, pour me débarrasser de mes vêtements, avec précautions, une délicatesse que je n'ai jamais connu dans une telle situation. Ses yeux me renvoient un feu intérieur qui se répercute immédiatement dans mon système et pourtant, rien ne transparaît dans ses mouvements. Il garde le contrôle... j'en suis certaine alors que je perd les dernières bribes du mien. Comment le peut-il encore? J'en suis incapable. J'en étais déjà incapable bien avant. Mon corps brûle d'envie. Je suis déjà à la limite de vouloir le violer sur le champs, mais lui reste en pleine possession de ses moyens. Et bon sang, ça n'enlève rien au plaisir qui m'envahit à cet instant alors que ses mains viennent couvrir mes seins. J'avais attendu ça si longtemps il me semble, que la sensation semble décuplée. A moins que comme sur tout les autres plans, sa nature même le rendait bien plus doué que les pauvres petits humains... Un long soupir de plaisir, presque de soulagement quitte mes lèvres comme si je l'y avais retenu depuis trop longtemps. Ses doigts courent, caressent, suivent les courbes de ma poitrine, y reviennent encore et toujours, tour à tour délicats et avides, malaxant ou effleurant..._

_« Edward... »_

_Mon dos s'arque sous ses caresses, mon corps réclamant le sien avec envie. Le son de ma voix semblait avoir résonné étrangement entre les quatre murs de ma chambre et je vois aussitôt un coin de ses lèvres se soulever avec amusement, ses mains ne cessant pas de me torturer. Et comme seule réponse, sa bouche prend le relais d'une de ses mains pendant que l'autre continue son parcours. Ses lèvres glacées sur la peau sensible de mon sein, sa langue... Bon sang, mon corps allait être victime de combustion spontanée à ce rythme..._

« C'est étrange qu'Alice n'ai pas appelé... »

J'entendis aussitôt le rire d'Edward contre moi alors qu'il m'enserrait toujours avec possession. Probablement que penser à la petite fée après un tel moment pouvait sembler déplacer... Mais j'étais tellement habituée à la voir surgir à chaque fois que je tentais de partager un moment d'intimité avec son frère que ça me paraissait totalement cohérent. Et il n'y avait même pas eu un foutu et rageant coup de fil.

« Pourquoi, elle te manque? »

« Non. Mais elle adore interrompre tout ce qui présente un semblant de fun... »

« Jasper l'a emmené loin de tout signe de civilisation. Pas un être humain, pas de téléphone, aucun réseau. Et même si elle avait essayé, j'ai coupé mon portable et le tiens... il doit être resté dans le couloir avec ta veste... »

Le sourire qui illumina le visage trop parfait du vampire lui donnait soudainement des airs d'un petit garçon ravie d'avoir joué un mauvais tour. Et où étaient passées ses foutues précautions?! Celles qui semblaient réglées toutes nos rencontres, et dont les interruptions rageantes d'Alice faisaient office de garde fou... Oh, il avait bien dû être tout aussi frustré que moi pour en arriver là! Et pourtant, lui n'avait rien obtenu de ce que j'avais expérimenté un peu plus tôt... Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de lui rendre la pareille.

_« Edward... »_

_Ma voix est trop courte pour faire illusion. Je suis totalement perdue dans les méandres du plaisir qui parcourt mon corps. Mais mon appel, aussi faible soit-il avait capté l'attention de son destinataire. Dieu sait que je n'ai aucune envie d'interrompre ce qui se passe, mais je dois savoir. Si tout est destiné a s'arrêter trop vite, je sais que je vais devenir imbuvable. Autant savoir à quoi s'en tenir tout de suite._

_« Quoi, beauté? » murmure t-il immédiatement au creux de mon oreille, d'un ton capable de faire frissonner mon corps d'une nouvelle vague de plaisir._

_Mon esprit est lent, trop lent. Il est plus facile pour mes doigts de continuer à se perdre dans ses cheveux, pour mes jambes d'enserrer la sienne... Mais retirer mes pensées de la sensation de ses caresses sur mes seins est tout sauf facile._

_« Quelque chose ne va pas, June? »_

_Oh, bon sang! Cette voix allait me tuer! Concentres toi, June! Concentres toi! Quel était le but de l'interruption déjà?! Pourquoi avais-je eu le malheur de l'interrompre alors qu'il était si occupé?! Suis-je folle?!!_

_« Si... Non... je... »_

_Chic! Je bafouilles maintenant! Respires!_

_« Est-ce que c'est encore un moyen de me rendre dingue à petit feu, ou bien tu comptes enfin aller jusqu'au bout? »_

_Waow! J'avais tout sortit d'une traite sans respirer, mais au moins c'était sortit!_

_« Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas... je... je te le ferais... payer... »_

_La respiration saccadée et fraîche d'Edward se brise sur ma peau. Ses mains se figent un instant! _

_Joli, ma vieille! Tu as réussi ton coup, maintenant il va se barrer en te laissant là comme ça! Merde, merde, merde!_

_« Je ne ferais pas l'amour avec toi, June. » me répond-il finalement d'une voix profonde._

_Et voilà! Je le savais! Saleté d'allumeur de vampire! _

_« Tu... » voulus-je protester._

_« Tchh tchhh tchh! »_

_Sa main se pose sur mes lèvres immédiatement et m'empêche d'exprimer ma colère à venir. Si il n'était pas si immortel, il pourrait se mettre à courir, car je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser passer ça. Ce n'est plus possible. Mais bien sûr, la situation est inéquitable et je suis maintenue au silence alors que son visage vient dominer le mien, son regard perçant maintenant le mien._

_« Tu pourrais me laisser terminer... » reprend-il d'un ton joueur._

_Et en plus, cela l'amuse. Pourtant, je suis sûre que l'érection clairement retenue dans son pantalon n'aurait rien de marrant si la seule chose qui viendrait la soulager était une douche froide! Crétin!_

_« Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas. »_

_Encore une fois, je tente de protester. Et tout ce qui en résulte semble être un foutu charabia étouffé par sa main. Merde!_

_« Que tu perde le contrôle n'ai pas un soucis pour toi, c'est même là que réside ton plaisir. Mais si moi je perd le contrôle, si je me laisse dépasser par le plaisir, c'est ton enterrement que je signe. Et ne crois pas que l'idée ne me torture pas quand je t'ai sous mes doigts si... offerte et sublime... que je ne crève pas d'envie de te prendre immédiatement »_

_Son regard semble suivre le cour de ses pensées, et balaye de nouveau mon corps avec intensité alors qu'un instant sa langue vient humidifier ses lèvres parfaites. Il était maître dans l'art de me torturer. Même ainsi, il arrivait à peupler mon imagination des images les plus torrides..._

_« Mais tu as envi de savoir à quoi va ressembler demain, hein? »_

_Ses yeux se reposent dans les miens et m'interrogent avec ferveur. Lentement, ses doigts délivrent ma bouche, glissant sur ma joue avec légèreté._

_« Peut être... mais là tu me tue. »_

_Un nouveau sourire reprend place sur son visage. Ok. Je ne le suis plus du tout là. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de sympa là dedans._

_« Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait sourire! »_

_Edward le criptique était de retour. La seule réponse qu'il m'apporte est un nouveau baiser. Lent, profond, coupant de nouveau mon cerveau de sa dose vitale d'oxygène. Je suis perdue totalement et lui semble apprécier. Génial! Mais puisque je suis stupide, sans volonté, sans résistance, je me trouve de nouveau à répondre, à soupirer entre ses lèvres. A réclamer même! Foutue vampire!!!_

_« J'ai peut être dit qu'on ne ferait pas l'amour, ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que je vais te laisser dans cette posture inconfortable... » reprend -il de nouveau après quelques secondes._

_Et qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire contre?! M'offrir un sex toy?! J'arque un sourcil sceptique, prête à répondre de nouveau avec venin. Mais ma foi, il s'est amélioré dans l'art de lire mes pensées, et à cet instant, je suis sûre qu'il a clairement saisi le fond de celles-ci. Avant même que je ne l'exprime tout haut, ses doigts glissent jusqu'à l'élastique de ma petite culotte, et je les sens immédiatement se faufiler en dessous avant de poursuivre là où ils sont le plus attendus. Oh... bon... sang... Mes lèvres s'entrouvent immédiatement, sous le choc, sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Je n'attendais plus cela. Clairement je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Mon coeur est foutu! C'est certain, au rythme où il bat maintenant que les doigts d'Edward joue avec moi sans pitié. _

_Les yeux du vampire suivent la moindre de mes réactions, buvant mes gémissements de plaisir, observant mes paupières se fermer inconsciemment. Je le perd de vue, des étoiles commençant à danser devant mes yeux et soudainement, je sens de nouveau ses lèvres sur ma peau, se posant dans mon cou et commençant à descendre impitoyablement lentement. Mes seins, mon ventre, mon nombril, jusqu'à ce que..._

_« Bon sang! Edward... »_

Oh oui. Le garçon avait une autre corde à son arc qui ferait pâlir d'envie toutes les Jessica et compagnie... Mon corps s'en souvenait encore clairement, toujours sous le coup des orgasmes consécutifs que ces talents nouvellement découvert lui avaient offert. Peut être que je n'étais pas difficile, que de très longs mois d'abstinence m'avait rendu facile à satisfaire. Peut être. Mais tout de même.

« J'espère que tu vas m'accorder un peu de répit maintenant? » souffla Edward à mon oreille.

Je rouvrais les yeux et me tournais de nouveau vers lui, pour voir de mes propres yeux le sourire narquois que j'avais deviné à son ton. Je n'avais aucune envie de sentir son corps s'éloigner du mien aussitôt, sinon il aurait pu compter sur le fait de virer de mon lit prestement.

« C'était une torture de devoir résister à tes assauts répétés tous les jours. J'espère un peu de paix à présent. » continua t-il du même ton.

« Je n'étais pas la seule à jouer à ça! Tu as la mémoire courte. Et tout aussi bien que ce qui vient de se produire fut, ce n'était qu'un... apéritif. »

« June... » râla t-il.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas qu'on inverse les rôles? Ca n'a pas dû être très... satisfaisant pour toi. »

« Ca l'était suffisamment vu la situation. » répondit-il avec empressement en rattrapant à mi-chemin ma main qui avait tenté de s'aventurer trop loin, et la repositionnant sagement contre mon corps. « Et tu as l'air épuisé. Tu devrais te reposer un peu! »

« Quoi?! Ca, ça s'appelle fuir la conversation, Eddie! Je ne suis absolument pas fatiguée, je... »

« ... Je vais te chercher à boire. » me coupa t-il en quittant rapidement le lit. « Je reviens tout de suite. »

Quel petit joueur!!! Amusée, je le regardais quitter ma chambre avec un empressement plus que suspect. Il m'avait eu en entier, mais je n'avais même pas réussi à le faire quitter son maudit t-shirt. La situation restait tout de même très injuste. Je trouverai bien le moyen d'y remédier un jour. Oh, oui, je trouverai... Mais pas tout de suite. Mes paupières étaient trop lourdes. Et... il avait encore une fois raison... j'avais envi de dormir... A tel point que j'étais incapable d'y résister. Je ne doutais pas qu'il viendrait me hanter jusque dans mes rêves...


	31. Chapter 31: Début de matinée

**Ah, enfin le site fonctionne correctement!!!**

**Bon, je suis désolée mais je suis beaucoup moins inspirée en ce moment et j'ai bien plus de mal à écrire, donc...**

**Stephanie Meyer est la propriétaire unique e Twilight et de ses personnages, je ne fais que les emprunter au passage.**

* * *

Chapitre 31: début de matinée

« Mince, Emmett! Pour une fois, tu ne pourrais pas penser à autre chose?!! »

C'était impossible. Lui arrivait-il de penser à autre chose qu'à ses activités physiques avec Rosalie pendant un peu plus de dix minutes??? C'était juste impossible d'être à ses côtés en devant subir ça, le tout bien sûr couvert d'images. Les pensées d'Emmet étaient toujours si graphiques... Un enfer. Et il était quoi? Huit heures et demi du matin tout juste. Et nous marchions en plein milieu du campus. Mais non. Tout ne tournait qu'autour du sexe dans sa tête... arghhhh! L'éternité était une chose. L'éternité en compagnie de l'esprit d'Emmet c'était les enfers déchaînées sur Terre.

« Hein? » sursauta t-il, surpris dans ses pensées.

Emmett croisa mon regard et saisit immédiatement. Un large sourire s'étala sur son visage. Bien sûr! J'aurais mieux fait de me taire! Il trouvait cela si drôle! Forcément, il ne vivait pas avec un spécimen identique à lui même au quotidien pour comprendre mon calvaire!

« Tu n'as qu'à espionner dans l'esprit d'un autre. »

« J'aimerai. Mais c'est comme si tu me les criais à la figure! » répliquas-je avec dégoût alors que j'essayais de me débarrasser encore des dernières images qui avaient marqué son esprit... Malheureusement pour moi, je savais de tout de lui et de Rosalie... sous les moindres coutures...

« Mec, si quelqu'un a un problème ici ce n'est pas moi. C'est toi. Ma vie sexuelle est parfaitement seine. La tienne par contre... »

Il haussa un sourcil pour appuyer sa pensée. C'était déjà une chose de supporter Emmett au quotidien, mais depuis qu'il mettait son nez dans ce qui se passait entre moi et June, il était devenu impossible à tenir. Ma veine. Vraiment ma veine.

« Tu dois être au bord de l'implosion, non?! » continua t-il avec moquerie. « Ce n'est pas sain aucune activité physique! Surtout quand on passe tout son temps avec une boule de sex appeal et qu'on lui accorde de prendre son pied régulièrement sans... »

« ... Quoi??? » m'étouffais-je presque.

Je regardais Emmett avec effarement et colère. Comment savait-il cela? J'étais le seul à lire les pensées dans cette famille et je tenais June la plus éloignée possible de la maison ces derniers temps. Aucun de ces moments n'avaient été passé à proximité d'un de ces vampires sans scrupules à s'insinuer dans nos vies privées. Alors comment savait-il cela??? Je voyais mal June en parler à tout le monde! Quoi que...

« Fais pas cette tête, Eddie! C'est pas un secret. Alice a toujours du mal à tenir sa langue. Et savoir satisfaire une femme de cette manière, c'est... »

« ... Alice a parlé de ça??? »

« Oh, tu sais, un soir. On était tous en train de regarder un film et elle a eu une de ses visions et elle avait l'air toute réjouie et en même temps elle ne voulait rien cracher. Ca n'a pas été dur de savoir que ça devait te concerner... Après il suffisait de lui faire lacher le morceau. » répondit-il avec nonchalance.

« Je vais la tuer... »

« On a tous essayé, et regardes où on en est! » plaisanta Emmett.

Oh oui! Je voyais très bien où on en était. La petité fée nous pourrissait la vie, et il était impossible de lui en vouloir. Il lui suffisait de dégainer un de ses sourires si désarmant et toutes envies de meurtre disparaissait. Je la détestais! Je pensais qu'elle et moi avions un contrat. Nous savions ce que c'était de tout savoir de la vie des autres et avions toujours plus ou moins gardés ce qui concernait l'autre. Et en ce qui concernait June, c'était à mes yeux encore plus évident. C'était déjà bien assez désagréable de la voir prémédité le moindre de nos mouvements, alors pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'Alice étale ça devant le reste de la famille??? J'allais entendre parler de ça pendant une éternité...

« Tu sais, Eddie... » reprit Emmett en passant un bras autour de mes épaules.

Malheureusement, les instants de tranquillité ne duraient jamais avec Emmett! Rester à marcher en silence était tout simplement hors de ses capacités quand il n'y avait pas de chasse en jeu. Et le sourire énorme qui venait de se plastifier de nouveau sur son visage me confirmait qu'il était loin d'avoir abandonné le sujet. Malheur!

« ... Si tu as besoin de conseils... techniques pour être plus performant avec June, n'hésite pas! »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de « conseils », Emmett! » répliquais-je séchement.

« _C'est pourtant pas ce que semble penser, June... » _pensa t-il avec ironie.

« Quoi???? »

Je m'étais de nouveau arrêter net au milieu d'un couloir à quelques pas de ma salle de cours. Qu'est-ce qu'il entendait par là exactement?! June avait-elle laissé entendre quelque chose de ce goût??? Et face à Emmett???

« Il faut que j'y aille, Eddie! » s'empressa d'ajouter Emmett en s'écartant de moi. « Tu sais à quel point Rose déteste que je la fasse attendre! »

« Emmett... reviens!!! »

Mais il se dépêchait déjà de traverser le couloir, fuyant plus qu'il ne marchait, sachant qu'il avait lâché une bombe que je n'avais pas vraiment avalé. Je n'aimais pas qu'il se mêle de ma vie sentimentale... mais à vrai dire c'était bien plus ce qu'il avait laissé sous entendre sur June qui me mettait les nerfs à vifs!

« _Tu n'auras qu'à voir ça avec la petite chose! » _me cria t-il intérieurement, alors que dans son esprit l'image de June apparaissait... et pas seule.

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour oublier Emmet. C'était son jour de chance. En attendant, je sentais immédiatement une vague de jalousie me prendre d'assaut, aussi vite qu'un retour de boomerang. Bien sûr qu'elle pouvait discuter avec d'autres hommes... J'avais juste du mal à me contenir à chaque fois qu'un s'approchait de trop près! Pathétique, je sais. Je n'aimais pas ça. Je trouvais même ça ridicule. Nous n'étions même pas un « couple »! Et pourtant, cela ne m'empêchait pas de ressentir de violentes crises de possession à son sujet dès que la « concurrence » montrait le bout de son nez... C'était plus fort que moi. Le côté bestiale de ma nature qui ressortait. Les vampires étaient toujours extrêmement possessif. Et d'une certaine manière, je considérais June comme mienne... Mieux valait que j'évite de dire ça tout haut si je ne voulais pas faire face à une réaction incendiaire de la première intéressée. Elle aussi ne nous voyait pas comme un couple. Tant mieux... enfin, j'imagine... La question était trop absurde, mieux valait que je ne me penche pas dessus. Toujours est-il que de la voir discuter ainsi avec ce minet ne faisait pas ressortir en moi le plus brillant.

Je n'eus pas besoin de faire le moindre effort pour capter leur conversation et encore moins pour entendre les pensées du jeune homme. Le ton était léger, je voyais le visage souriant, rayonnant même de June s'affichait dans son esprit. Ils discutaient hobbit ou quelque chose dans le genre. Photographie je crois. Elle semblait le connaître... Il me fallut un certain temps pour me rendre compte qu'il y 'avait une bonne raison à cela. Le dénommé Mac suivait le même cursus que le notre depuis deux ans. Et c'était bien la première fois que je le remarquais... Et je le détestais déjà. Il flirtait. C'était visible dans le moindre de ses mouvements, même les plus indétectables pour les sens humains. Ses mouvements, sa voix, ses yeux. Tout le trahissait. Même ses hormones... Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ses pensées. C'était bien le plus agaçant chez les humains. Leurs pensées étaient si... ennuyeuses... ou irritantes. Dans son cas, définitivement irritantes!

Il avait dû lui dire quelque chose de drôle. Je ne m'étais pas concentré sur ses paroles. Mais June venait d'éclater de rire. Un rire léger et mélodieux... un son divin. Et son visage s'était illuminé de ce sourire qui avait tout de la beauté du diable... trop craquant. Bien trop craquant. Et l'irritant Mac était définitivement de mon avis. Il n'avait pas manqué la moindre de ses réactions et s'en délectait...

« _Elle rit... C'est un bon signe. Est-ce que ça signifie qu'elle accepterait de poser pour moi?! hum... je peux déjà l'imaginer poser nue... »_

Ok. C'était définitivement trop. L'irritant Mac cherchait une mort violente visiblement. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que June accepte de poser pour ce photographe de mes deux! Et encore moins nue! Je gardais à l'esprit que certes, elle était libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Mais il était presque de mon devoir d'éloigner celui là loin... très très loin. C'était d'intérêt public!

Sans hésitation et avec un peu trop d'empressement, je me dirigeais droit sur eux. Bien trop silencieusement pour que June ne m'entende arriver. Quant à l'autre vermine, il était bien trop absorbé dans ses pensées libidineuse pour me voir arriver. En une seconde, j'étais alors derrière elle, passant les bras autour de sa taille, me collant dans son dos alors qu'elle sursautait et que son coeur s'emballait immédiatement. Humm... ce bruit avait quelque chose d'hypnotisant pour moi. Il trahissait la moindre de ses réactions à mon égard... et me permettait de démêler le vrai du faux dans ses paroles à mon égard. Jetant un bref regard menaçant au casanova de pacotille qui m'observait avec stupéfaction, voyant ses illusions fondre bien vite, je me penchais vers l'oreille de June et y murmurais de cette voix grave qui, je le savais, la ferait frissonner sur le champs.

« Bonjour, beauté. »

Bingo! Le frisson en question ne se fit pas attendre, et les battements de son coeur s'emballèrent délicieusement. Elle pouvait toujours continuer à dire qu'elle ne me supportait pas, mais je savais que son corps n'avait pas le même avis. Bien.

« Edward... » répondit-elle d'une voix légèrement courte.

Sexy. Cette voix était terriblement sexy. Ecourtée par le manque de souffle. Plus rauque qu'à l'ordinaire... Exactement la même que lorsqu'elle était étendue dans son lit, offerte à mes mains...

« ... bonjour. » termina t-elle en tournant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

Juste l'angle qu'il me fallait pour effacer les derniers doutes qui planaient encore dans l'esprit de l'autre attardé. Je déposais mes lèvres au coin de sa bouche toujours si tiède. Ni trop vite, ni trop lentement.

« _Adieu séance de pose! » _pensa amèrement Mac.

Bien. Il n'était pas si stupide que je le pensais. A l'insu de June que je tenais toujours avec possession dans mes bras, je relevais les yeux vers Mac et lui confirmais ce qu'il venait de deviner d'un regard encore plus menaçant... Suffisamment en tout cas pour qu'il comprenne inconsciemment que j'étais très dangereux pour lui, et qu'il le traduise consciemment comme « terrain déjà occupé », passer son chemin. Avec délectation, je le vis imperceptiblement blanchir sous l'effet d'une angoisse qu'il était incapable de comprendre et lui souris avec ironie.

« Bonjour. Edward. » me présentais-je avec une politesse qui n'avait rien de naturelle.

« Euh... Maaa... mac. » bafouilla t-il en retour.

« Mac suis le même cursus que nous. Il était en train de me parler de son goût pour la photo. » précisa June avec naturel et un certain ennui caractéristique.

« Quel genre de photo? Du reportage? Ou... du nue peut être? » demandais-je avec sarcasmes.

Avec joie, je vis l'étudiant blanchir encore plus, comprenant clairement que j'avais bien saisi ce qu'il avait tenté de faire quelques minutes plus tôt avec June. De l'art, mon oeil ouais! Son regard ahuri alla de June, moi, au reste du couloir. Il cherchait une issue. Bien. Qu'il court. Il ne me manquerait pas.

« Euh, le cours ne va pas tarder à commencer... je vais y aller! »

Et sans attendre, il s'éloigna pour disparaître avec empressement dans l'amphi. Si June n'avait pas été là, je n'aurais pas résisté à rire.

Sans la laisser se dégager de mes bras, elle se tourna pour me faire face. Oh oh! Elle avait tout saisi. J'avais pourtant bien fait disparaître mon sourire, mais elle avait bien comprit et me regardait à présent comme une mère regarderait un enfant irrécupérable.

« Tu es fier de toi? » me demanda t-elle.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » mentis-je avec innocence, allant capturer ses lèvres pour un baiser de bonjour.

« Bien sûr. » ironisa t-elle entre deux baisers. « Tu lui as fait peur ouvertement. Je ne suis pas stupide. »

« Il espérait te faire poser nue pour lui... et pas pour l'amour de l'art. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je n'avais pas envi de dire oui? »

Quoi?! Non, elle n'était pas sérieuse! Si?! Bon sang, son esprit était si illisible que j'étais incapable de savoir si elle cherchait à me faire marcher ou si elle le pensait sérieusement. Le pensait-elle sérieusement???

« Sérieusement? » demandais-je avec moins d'assurance.

Un large sourire se dessina immédiatement sur son visage. Oh oui. Elle était le diable incarné sous son aspect le plus délicieux. Envoyée sur terre spécialement pour me rendre dingue.

« Je ne trouve pas ça drôle. »

« Moi si. » répondit-elle moqueuse. « Tu préférerais que je pose nue pour toi? »

Elle jouait, je le savais. Son sourire amusé et le clin d'oeil qu'elle m'adressa ne me laissaient aucun doute. Et pourtant cette simple question qui n'en n'était pas une était suffisante pour me mettre dans un état second, renvoyant une panoplie d'images trop torrides pour cette heure de la journée dans mon esprit. Cette abstinence forcée commençait vraiment à avoir raison de mon esprit!!! Elle avait sa part pour parer à la frustration... moi pas!

« Hum... « continua t-elle d'un air rêveur. « Je ne serais pas contre le fait que tu pose nu pour moi... J'aurais enfin une occasion de voir Edward Cullen dans toute sa splendeur. »

Un nouveau sourire aguicheur se refléta sur son visage alors que ses doigts caressaient avec jeu mes cheveux. Elle me tuait à petit feu... mais d'un feux brûlant. Trop brûlant.

Autour de nous, les étudiants arrivaient de plus en plus nombreux pour gagner l'amphithéâtre, passant près de nous bruyamment, discutant, riant. Et tout comme il semblait que ce soit le cas de June, je m'en moquais. Rien n'avait l'attrait de son corps collé au miens, ou de son regard pétillant glué au miens. Je reconnaissais inconsciemment certaines voix. Intérieures ou non. Certaines, avec venin, nous observaient... se demandant ce que je pouvais bien trouver à June. Ces étudiantes n'avaient pas idées que jamais aucune d'entre elle ne présenterait un centième de l'intérêt que June présentait pour moi. Aucune n'avait ce caractère détonnant et irritant, aucune n'avait ce charme hypnotique, ce sang si délicieux.

« Tu sais... » reprit-elle d'une voix presque inaudible pour toute oreille humaine. « ... je peux prendre de très bonnes photos. Je saurais te mettre en valeur... »

Elle mordilla sa lèvres doucement, ses yeux me bouffant du regard et diffusant en moi de nouvelles vagues de chaleur. Mes doigts se resserrèrent sur ses hanches inconsciemment. Je l'avais dans le sang... Quoi de plus ironique?

« On parle toujours photo, là? » demandais-je d'une voix trop rauque pour paraître normale.

Cette fois ce fut un sourire mutin qui s'accrocha à ses lèvres. Lumineux, craquant... Avait-elle toujours était-si belle? Parce qu'à cette minute cela me frappait de plein fouet. Peut être que si je n'avais pas passé tant de temps à m'agacer de sa grande gueule, je l'aurais remarqué plus tôt... Peut être. J'avais beau m'habituer doucement à son odeur enivrante, mais je n'arrivais pas à me faire à cet effet qu'elle me faisait. J'étais un être centenaire, sensé avoir tout vu, tout expérimenté, blasé... déterminé à garder le monstre que j'étais loin des fragiles êtres humains qui l'entouraient. D'ailleurs ils pouvaient être si ennuyeux. Mais que restait-il de ce vampire depuis qu'elle était là?! Visiblement peu... Il ne restait qu'un pathétique être immortel pris aux griffes d'une créature enchanteresse.

« Peut être bien que non... » répondit-elle contre mes lèvres avant d'y presser les siennes.

Je ne résistais pas à entrouvrir mes lèvres sous les siennes et à laisser mes mains glisser dans son dos. Je pouvais me rappeler ses gémissements si mélodieux qui pouvaient sortir de sa gorge, la manière dont sa peau nue réagissait sous mes doigts, ma bouche, les battements de son coeur éfreiné quand elle se laissait submerger par le plaisir, les mouvements de son bassin... et la manière dont elle répétait mon nom encore et encore...

« _... mais qu'ils se prennent une chambre! »_

Je ne savais pas à qui appartenait cette pensée vindicative, mais elle m'aida grandement à reprendre mes esprits et le contrôle de mon corps. Il y avait d'ailleurs une chose que j'avais très envie d'aborder avec elle...

Je m'écartais immédiatement, mais sans la brusquer et attrapais sa main, l'entraînant à l'opposé de l'entrée de l'amphi.

« Je vais te payer un café. »

« Dieu te bénisse! Je pensais être en retard. Je n'ai eu le temps d'en avaler qu'un seul! Mais le cours débute dans... euh... cinq minutes et... »

« ... Tu rattraperas plus tard! Je voudrais éclaircir un ou deux points avec toi! »

« Hum... alors c'est comme ça que tu appelles aller faire des galipettes dans un coin discret? Intéressant! » plaisanta t-elle derrière moi, en me suivant.

Ce n'était pas entièrement ça, mais autant ne pas sortir les sujets fâcheux tout de suite. Ca tournait bien autour, mais le fun en moins. Mieux valait attendre d'être dans un endroit plus discret et plus tranquille pour lui demander quelques précisions au sujet des révélations d'Emmett. Elle était encore de bonne humeur pour cette heure matinale de la journée. J'avais intérêt à en profiter encore un peu avant de faire face à l'autre revers de son caractère volcanique...


	32. Chapter 32: Nouvelle donne

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews. Anna, merci beaucoup pour cette beau commentaire très chaleureux, ça me fait très plaisir que cette histoire te plaise à ce point.**

**Twilight, Edward, Emmett, Alice sont la propriété de Stephanie Meyer...**

* * *

Chapitre 32: Nouvelle donne

« C'est ridicule! »

Etalée mollement de tout mon long sur le lit, j'examinais le bout de mes ongles en tentant de ne pas oublier Alice à l'autre bout du fil. Je n'avais pas particulièrement apprécié apprendre de la bouche d'Edward qu'Alice avait tout raconté à leur famille de ce qui se passait entre lui et moi dans un cadre intime... Pourtant j'avais pris mes précautions. Je lui avais fait juré de ne rien dire de ses visions à qui que se soit. Pas même à Edward ou moi même. Je ne voulais rien savoir de ce qu'elle pouvait voir. Ca ne m'intéressait pas. C'était déjà bien assez compliqué le quotidien, pas besoin de le connaître à l'avance. Nous nous étions mises d'accord sur une seule et unique exception: le danger imminent. Mais alors vraiment imminent! Visiblement, elle avait failli à sa promesse, laissant même échappé les quelques confidences que je lui avais faites au sujet de ma frustration. Ok! Ce dernier point était assez visible pour toute personne qui savait démêler mes paroles. Mais était-ce la peine d'en parler? Surtout quand cela était déformé par l'esprit tordu d'Emmett et qui arrivait aux oreilles d'Edward totalement détourné de son sens. Le manque d'une véritable relation physique s'étant soudainement transformé en insatisfaction sur le peu que nous avions déjà! Vive le téléphone arabe! Les vampires n'étaient-ils pas sensés être moins... stupides que les humains??? Parce que démêlé ce stupide malentendu avec le principal intéressé n'avait pas été simple. Ce qui ne me laissait pas dans les meilleures dispositions avec l'instigatrice de tout ce bordel! La petite fée avait perdu son aura à mes yeux pour un certain temps!

« Hum hum... » répondis-je avec distraction.

« Tu ne m'écoutes pas là. »

Oh! Quel talent pour une voyante! Elle mériterait un salaire! Bravo.

« Pas vraiment... J'ai un ongle abimé. Tu imagines le drame. » ironisais-je.

« Ok. Je sais que tu m'en veux. Mais ça fait deux semaines! » se plaignit la voix haut perchée de la petite fée. « Tu ne pourrais pas arrêter de faire semblant de m'ignorer? »

« Mais je ne fais pas semblant. » répondis-je avec un large sourire qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir.

« Juuuuneuuuu! » se plaignit-elle encore. « Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée. Mais Emmett et Jasper s'étaient associés contre moi pour me faire parler, ces deux sales traîtres! »

« En tant que super medium t'aurais pas dû voir ça venir et l'empêcher, hein??? C'est pas sensé être ta spécialité la voyance, Clochette? »

Je l'entendis soupirer dans le combiné, alors que je lui tenais le même discours depuis plusieurs jours déjà. C'était déjà bien assez compliqué de vivre en sachant qu'elle voyait tout avant que cela ne m'arrive, mais en plus elle n'était pas capable de garder ça pour elle. Que Jasper sache jouer de ses émotions et Emmett de sa lourdeur naturelle n'était pas une bonne excuse. Il s'agissait tout de même mon intimité!

« Bon, que tu me pardonnes ou non tout de suite, de toute manière je sais que tu me pardonneras, il faut que tu te sorte cette ridicule idée de la tête! »

« Hum. J'y réfléchirai si seulement je savais de quoi tu parles! »

« Tu sais de quoi je parles! » s'agaça Alice. « De cette décision stupide que tu as prise et dont tu as l'intention de faire part à Edward ce soir! »

Cette fois, elle avait capté mon attention. Je me redressais sur mon lit et l'écoutais vraiment à présent. Alors, elle m'avait vu faire part de ma nouvelle théorie à son frère... Et qu'est-ce que cela avait donné??????

« Ah oui?! » demandais-je avec un peu trop d'empressement.

Pas malin. Maintenant elle allait savoir que je voulais entendre ce qu'elle avait pu voir alors que je n'arrêtais pas de dire que je ne voulais rien savoir de ses visions. Merde!

« Oui! C'est ridicule, crois moi! Ca ne va pas... »

Est-ce que je voulais savoir? Vraiment? Comme vraiment vraiment??? Pas sûr. Non, pas du tout en fait. Si Alice m'apprenait quelque chose qui ne me plaisait pas je changerai d'avis. Et je ne voulais pas changer d'avis. Pas la dessus. Je le faisais pour ma santé mentale! Même pour celle d'Edward! Ce n'était pas une décision plaisante mais aux grands maux les grands remèdes... si c'était bien ça l'expression.

« Non, non, non! Je ne veux rien savoir, Alice! »

« Mais... »

« ... Non! Pas un mot! »

« June, tu veux savoir ça. »

« Non. N'insistes pas. Il y a un danger de mort imminente? »

« Non. Mais... »

« ... Alors je ne veux pas savoir! Il se passera ce qui doit se passer. Je n'ai pas l'intention de changer d'avis. On en est arrivé à un point où je ne vois pas d'autres possibilités! »

« Et bien c'est ridicule. »

« Merci pour ton avis, mais c'est ma vie! »

« Je suis ton amie et en tant qu'amie, je... »

« ... en tant qu'amie tu aurais dû tenir ta langue! Ce que tu n'as pas fait. Donc ta contribution à ma vie privée s'arrêtera là. Merci. »

« J'essaye juste de t'indiquer les meilleures voies à prendre dans ton propre intérêt, c'est tout. »

« Et bien je préfère que tu me laisse commettre mes propres erreurs, comme la grande fille que je suis. »

« Tu es vraiment impossible! » souffla t-elle avec agacement. « Pire qu'Edward! Et dieu sait que ce n'est pas facile! Vous ne vous êtes pas trouvés pour rien. »

« Si tu le dis... » répondis-je avec ennui.

« Oh que oui, je le dis! June tu... »

« ... Madame Irma pourrait peut être me dire quand son charmant frère va arriver chez moi au fait? » la coupais-je une nouvelle fois.

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais rien savoir de mes visions? »

« Oh, mais je ne veux rien savoir! Mais il était avec vous, donc tu sais quand il est partit et donc par déduction quand il va arriver chez moi! »

« Dans moins d'une minute, June. » me répondit-elle avec ennui.

« Déjà?!! Je te laisse alors! »

« Tu es certaine que tu ne veux pas savoir ce que j'ai vu.... »

Je lui raccrochais au nez avant qu'elle n'ai pu terminer son oeuvre de radotage sur ma personne. J'étais un peu sèche, mais je devais bien admettre que j'appréciais rendre un peu la monnaie de sa pièce à cette terrible petite boule d'énergie. Elle m'avait pourri la vie en révélant à toute sa famille ce que je faisais dans l'intimité avec son frère, nous offrant ainsi aux dents aiguisées d'Emmett. Et j'avais beau apprécié ce dernier, au quotidien cela me donnait de sérieuses envies de meurtre. Alors Alice pouvait bien souffrir un petit peu pour son manque de discrétion. Je ne lui confiais plus rien, mais ce n'était pas comme si elle n'en voyait pas les trois quart d'avance dans son esprit!

La laissant elle et ses prédictions avortées dans un recoin de mon esprit, je me levais avec empressement de mon lit et fonçais dans la salle de bain pour aller me poster en face de mon miroir. Mes cheveux partaient dans tout les sens, comme si j'étais restées trop longtemps la tête collée à une grille d'aération. Arghhh... Avec agacement, j'attrapais un élastique et remontais mes cheveux en un chignon désordonné. Pas très sexe, mais bon... ce n'est pas comme si j'allais en avoir de toute manière...

« Hey... » résonna derrière moi une voix sensuellement grave.

Une vague de frisson me parcourut immédiatement et j'aperçu aussitôt le reflet du vampire prêt du miens dans le miroir. Ses yeux dorés me fixaient avec intensité et amusement. Oh, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont j'avais l'intention de lui faire part ce soir. La petite fée n'avait rien dit. Bien, elle faisait des progrès.

« Pourquoi tu ne laisses pas tes cheveux en paix? Moi je les aime au naturel. »

« Hum, le côté sauvage c'est ton truc? »

« Ca te ressemble en tout cas. »

Je souris à son reflet et baisser les yeux vers le lavabo. J'ouvris le robinet et laissais l'eau froide couler un instant avant d'asperger mon visage et le rafraîchir un peu. Quand je me relevais, une main prêt de moi me tendait une serviette sèche. Je fermais le robinet et attrapais la serviette pour m'en essuyer le visage. Avant que je ne puisse terminer, une paire de bras puissants m'enserrèrent et les lèvres glacées du vampire se posèrent sous mon oreille avec lenteur.

« Hum, j'aime ce bruit encore plus... » murmura Edward en référence aux battements de mon coeur qui avaient de nouveau accéléré.

« Qu'est-ce que tu diras le jour où je ferais une crise cardiaque?! » ironisais-je en laissant tomber la serviette sur le rebord de l'évier.

« Ne parlons pas de choses qui fâchent, tu veux? »

Ses lèvres remontaient déjà la ligne de ma mâchoire pour rejoindre avec sûreté mes lèvres. Vraiment pas de chance pour lui. J'avais exactement en tête d'aborder ce soir un sujet fâcheux. Très fâcheux... Bon, j'allais lui accorder un petit délais. Je pouvais bien faire ça, je n'étais pas si cruelle tout de même.

Je me retournais dans ses bras et me retrouvais immédiatement acculée au lavabo, poussée avec empressement contre le marbre alors qu'une bouche affamée prenait d'assaut la mienne. Oh bon sang... Je m'accrochais aux rebords de l'évier avec fébrilité alors que les mains avides du vampire quittaient mon visage pour rejoindre les boutons de ma chemise. Je savais que si je ne gardais pas l'esprit clair, cette dernière aurait miraculeusement disparu sans que je ne m'en soit rendue compte.

« Je voulais qu'on parle de quelque chose... » articulais-je difficilement alors que mon corps me hurlait de le laisser continuer.

Je sentis le sourire d'Edward dans mon cou, alors que ses mains avaient en effet bien entamé leur travail de déblayage sur ma chemise qui ne tenait plus à grand chose.

« Parler? Maintenant? » me demanda-t-il avec amusement. « J'avais un autre programme pour toi. Un programme bien plus intéressant... »

Sa voix rauque me fit fondre en un quart de seconde, embrouillant mon esprit qui tentait encore de s'accrocher aux branches. C'était exactement ce dont je voulais lui parler. Ca. La manière dont il m'allumait constamment pour ne me soulageait qu'une fois de temps en temps d'une manière unilatérale. Et j'étais fatiguée de ça. Bon, pas totalement. Un orgasme n'était jamais perdu. Mais mais mais...

« Edward... je suis sérieuse... » balbutiais je avec de moins en moins de conviction.

« Moi aussi. » répondit-il en rejoignant l'attache de mon soutien gorge derrière mon dos.

Oh oh oh! Terrain dangereux! Warning! Réagir, réagir, réagir tout de suite! Brusquement je m'esquivais de son étreinte, passant sous son bras et allant me réfugier à l'autre bout de la salle de bain. Une distance de sécurité. Bien. J'en avais certainement besoin!

Tentant de reprendre ma respiration, je tirais les pans de ma chemise pour me couvrir et levais un doigt en direction du vampire qui essaya de me rejoindre immédiatement, un regard intrigué et amusé. Ne manquerait plus qu'il croit que je joues!

« Ta ta ta! N'avances pas! »

« June... »

« Restes où tu es. Je t'ai dit que je voulais parler, pas... pas inaugurer ma salle de bain de cette manière! »

« Pourtant ça pourrait être intéressant. » me répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Ok. Un point pour le maudit vampire! Mais merde! Est-ce que lui n'avait aucune envie? Etait-il à ce point altruiste pour me donner ce dont j'avais envi sans prendre sa part du gâteau??? Pfff, tu parles! Je ne pouvais pas y croire! Je l'arrêtais de nouveau d'un geste de la main alors qu'il allait de nouveau s'approcher. Comme si ça aurait pu lui faire le moindre effet si il avait vraiment décidé de se rapprocher!

« Est-ce que tu as l'intention de coucher avec moi? » lui demandais-je de but en blanc.

« J'ai l'intention de te faire plaisir. » répondit-il aussitôt avec un sourire à tomber par terre.

« Alors laisses tomber! Ca ne m'intéresse pas. »

« Vraiment? Pourtant tu... »

« .... Peu importe! Si tu ne veux toujours pas qu'on couche ensemble, alors il est temps que je mette en place de nouvelles mesures! » me dépêchais-je d'ajouter avant de changer d'avis.

« De nouvelles mesures? »

Edward haussa un sourcil intrigué dans ma direction et se posa contre le rebord du lavabo, admettant sa défaite et me laissant ainsi l'espace nécessaire pour parler. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Très bien. Je t'écoutes. »

Ok. Comment allais-je bien pouvoir formuler ça. Bon sang, je n'y croyais pas moi même et pourtant j'étais décidée à le faire. C'était la seule bonne solution, non?!! Mouais, tu parles! La seule bonne solution aurait été que je jette mon dévolu sur un homme fait de chair et de sang, avec un coeur battant, un régime alimentaire régulier et des pratiques sexuelles courantes! Pas vraiment ce qui me faisait face actuellement!

« En réfléchissant à ce qui se passe... physiquement entre nous, j'en suis arrivée à une conclusion. »

« Ok. Laquelle? »

« On ne couchera jamais ensemble, n'est-ce pas? »

« J'aimerai te dire que si, mais tu sais très bien que c'est impossible. Que je n'ai pas le contrôle suffisant pour nous le permettre. » répondit-il avec regret.

« Alors, on peut pas continuer comme ça. » affirmais-je avec conviction. « Psychologiquement, ça va finir par nous rendre dingue. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes? » demanda t-il avec précautions.

Je vis son regard s'assombrir considérablement, comprenant que j'étais très sérieuse et que ce que j'allais dire n'aurait rien d'une blague.

« Un arrêt total de toute activité physique... déjà. »

« June... »

« ... Non. Ecoutes, sur le coup c'est toujours génial. Dieu sait que je n'ai jamais eu de tels orgasmes de cette manière avant toi, mais... mais après c'est encore pire! Parce que ça laisse un goût d'inachevé tu vois?! Ce n'est pas pareil. Et j'ai toujours plus envie de toi et ne pas pouvoir te toucher de cette manière, de ne pas obtenir ça, c'est rageant! Je ne sais pas comment toi tu supportes ça, si les vampires fonctionnent d'une telle manière que ça ne te pose aucun soucis. Mais moi je ne peux plus! Sois tu prends des risques et on tente le coup, soit plus rien du tout! Je préfère encore mourir sous tes dents pendant qu'on fait l'amour plutôt que de crever de frustration! »

Edward soupira. Je l'agaçais, je le savais. Tout cette discussion l'agaçait. Ce n'était pas un première. Nous l'avions eu plus d'une fois déjà au cours des dernières semaines. Et il pensait qu'après tout ce temps, j'avais enfin lâché l'affaire. Au revoir ses illusions! J'étais tenace. Très. Et j'étais trop remontée cette fois pour faire marche arrière. Je voulais tout ou rien du tout. Point.

« June, on a déjà eu cette discussion plus d'une fois. On ne va pas recommencer. Tu es intelligente, tu sais très bien ce qui est en jeu. »

« Et alors? »

« Bon sang... » soupira t-il avec agacement. « Combien de fois on va devoir parler de ça?! »

« Jusqu'à temps que ça s'arrange, peut être?! »

« Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas que je ne VEUX pas, mais que je ne PEUX pas, June! »

Ok. Maintenant il était plus qu'agacé. Tant pis. Moi aussi j'avais les nerfs à vif.

« Et bien, je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça. Et tu ne me laisse pas vraiment le choix de toute manière! Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais mon mot à dire! »

« Tu me fatigues... » râla le vampire.

« Et bien, rassures toi. J'ai pris des mesures drastiques pour ne plus te fatiguer, Eddie! » répliquais-je avec sarcasmes.

« Et bien vas y, je t'écoutes! Je suis curieux de savoir comment tu vas réussir l'impossible! »

« C'est simple. Plus aucun contact physique. Mais alors plus aucun! »

Je l'affrontais du regard, observant mes mots faisant leur chemin dans son esprit. Je n'étais pas certaine qu'il en saisisse vraiment le sens profond. J'allais être plus clair, histoire de balayer tout malentendu dès maintenant et de lui épargner d'être à nouveau trop « fatigué ».

« Ca ne concerne pas seulement tes généreuses actions pour ma sexualité » ironisais-je « je veux parler de tout. Absolument tout. Plus d'étreinte, plus de baisers, plus de caresses, etc etc. Et, ah, j'allais oublié. Je voudrais aussi que tu arrêtes de me regarder dormir! Ca me tape sur les nerfs et tu le sais! Et bon sang, par pitié utilises cette maudite porte d'entrée, elle n'est pas là pour décorer!!! » terminais-je avec colère.

« Tu es sérieuse? » me demanda Edward d'un air sombre, en colère aussi.

« Bien sûr que non, je prépare un numéro de cirque! »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Au moins, nous étions de nouveau sur la même longueur d'ondes!

« C'est ce que tu veux, alors? »

« Oui! »

« C'est ridicule! Totalement ridicule! »

Je croisais les bras, sans baisser les yeux. C'était peut être ridicule mais c'était à l'image de notre relation. Tout était ridicule chez nous.

« Et si je dis que je ne suis pas d'accord? »

Je haussais les épaules. D'accord ou pas, ce n'était pas mon problème. Je voulais juste qu'il arrête de me toucher. Pour réduire au minimum la frustration.

« Ca ne changerait rien. De toute manière, je peux à peine te toucher alors je préférais que toi tu cesses de me toucher aussi. »

« Je vais te laisser. Visiblement, tu as sérieusement besoin de réfléchir tranquillement! » répondit-il avec sarcasmes.

Je n'avais absolument pas besoin d'y réfléchir encore. J'avais pris ma décision. Peu importe qu'elle ne me plaise pas vraiment ou qu'elle n'arrange rien, ou qu'elle soit vraiment ridicule. Elle était prise, point barre. Et je n'en changerai plus.

Mais s'il voulait partir qu'il le fasse. La soirée ne serait plus bonne de toute manière. Ce n'était pas la peine de prolonger. Il passa alors de moi avec froideur, pensant probablement qu'il avait encore fait les frais d'un coup de sang ridicule et passager. Qu'il garde ses convictions, elles seraient vite balayées de toute manière. Je le laissais partir sans un mot et attendit d'entendre la porte se refermer derrière lui. Bon sang, je détestais quand Alice avait raison!!!


	33. Chapter 33: Vraiment pas drôle

Chapitre 33: Vraiment pas drôle

"Ne comptes pas sur moi pour porter ça, Alice!"

La voix rauque bien reconnaissable entre toutes m'accueillit alors que je coupais tout juste le moteur de la volvo. June était là... De meilleure humeur que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, j'espérais... En tout cas, personne ne m'avait prévenu de cette visite surprise. La première concernée en première ligne.

Je scannais aussitôt les pensées de ma soeur pour essayer d'en savoir plus avant de mettre les pieds dans l'arène. Sans surprise, Alice était d'une humeur bondissante, son esprit sautant d'une pensée à une autre, toutes plus superficielles et joyeuses les unes que les autres. Elle était assise en tailleur face à June sur le tapis du salon, lui montrant les derniers croquis de mode qu'elle avait dessiné. Je scrutais plus attentivement les images de June qui se projetaient dans son esprit. Elle était souriante, visiblement détendue, et regardait Alice avec beaucoup de compassion et une lueur dans les yeux qui me laissait croire qu'elle se retenait de lui rire au nez.

"Tes croquis sont magnifiques, Alice. Tu as un vrai don pour ça. Mais je ne porterai jamais ce genre de choses. C'est... trop classe et trop... léger pour moi. Mais je suis flattée de l'intention." l'entendis-je répondre à ma soeur avec tact.

Finalement, June avait dû cessé son boycott avec Alice. Car c'était bien la première fois ces quinze derniers jours que je les voyais ensemble de cette manière. Je n'étais pas certain que c'était une bonne chose de pardonner sa langue trop bien pendue à la petite fée en sachant ce que cela avait donné la première fois. Mais June n'avait pas passé plus de trente ans à vivre avec elle, elle avait encore une certaine compassion pour elle. Clairement, j'étais bien moins disposé. Mais en attendant, Alice semblait rayonner d'avoir enfin pu revenir vers la jeune femme... au grand damne de Rosalie qui les observait discrètement et avec agacement de sa position dans le fauteuil adjaçant,, ne prêtant pas vraiment attention au magasine qu'elle lisait. Je scrutais son esprit à elle aussi et ne vit rien d'autre que les habituelles pensées amères qui surgissaient dans sa tête dès que June était dans les parages. Pourtant, avec le temps, j'avais bien senti qu'elle s'était adoucie à son sujet, presque indifférente à sa présence désormais, de toute manière persuadée que tout cela finirait mal. Mais la jalousie régnait toujours en elle. Jalouse de la complicité que la jeune femme avait créé avec Alice, jalouse de voir qu'Emmett accordait de temps en temps son attention à cette dernière aussi, jalouse aussi qu'une humaine ai pu capter toute mon attention quand elle même n'y était jamais parvenue... Son égo ne pouvait pas encore lui permettre de passer outre cela. Mais tant qu'elle nous épargnait ses remarques acides, je m'en moquais!

Tout en rejoignant la maison, je redirigeais mes dons vers les pensées d'Alice qui m'offraient le meilleur point de vue sur June. Elle passait dans son esprit toutes les techniques possibles pour faire craquer la jeune femme, la convaincre de porter au moins une fois ses futures créations. C'était un défi à la hauteur de l'impossible caractère de la petite fée. June était obstinée, mais Alice avait l'éternité devant elle et un talent certain pour devenir vite insupportable. Dans ce cas, je ne donnais pas cher de la résolution de June... Alice était bien trop douée à ce petit jeu. En attendant, c'était sur cette obstination justement que je m'interrogeais. J'allais vite savoir si le discours délirant qu'elle m'avait servi sur notre relation deux jours plus tôt tenait toujours ou bien avait disparu aussi vite que son caractère impossible s'était calmé. Je ne mettais pas en doute qu'elle était une réelle fille unique, elle en avait l'égocentrisme exacerbé et le "je veux tout, tout de suite" typiques des plus insupportables. Certes, notre relation physique n'avait rien d'ordinaire. Mais elle était tout de même existante, pas de la manière dont nous la voudrions tout les deux. Mais il fallait savoir se contenter de temps en temps de ce qu'on a déjà. Et ce que nous avions déjà me demandait une maîtrise de moi même déjà difficile et haut combien douloureuse. Vaincre la tentation d'aller beaucoup plus loin et continuer à tenir en retrait mes plus violents instincts ne devenaient pas plus aisé au fil du temps. Ignorer l'odeur de son sang l'était devenue oui. Mais pas se maîtriser de cette manière quand elle était totalement offerte à moi, totalement perdue, me demandant plus, bien plus. Oh, non. Et elle continuait de trépigner comme une sale môme, croyant visiblement que je ne faisais ça que pour l'emmerder royalement! De toute évidence, certaines notions avait des difficultés à intégrer son esprit tordu!

"Edward est là!" entendis-je Alice dire à June.

"Hum... cool." répondis nonchalamment cette dernière, comme si cela n'avait pas la moindre importance. "Oh! J'adore ce croquis là!!! C'est sublime!"

Je vis dans les yeux d'Alice June prendre un de ses dessins dans ses mains et l'examiner avec enthousiasme. Elle ne s'était même pas attardée une seconde sur le fait que j'étais sur le point de les rejoindre. Rien. Tout juste un battement de paupières. Ok. Mon égo venait de prendre un coup là.

Mon esprit en alerte, sans pouvoir deviner de quelle manière j'allais être accueillit, je rejoignis le salon. Les yeux de Rosalie se posèrent une seconde sur moi, et n'y trouvant aucun intérêt, rebaissa les yeux vers son magasine. Son esprit était tout entier tourné à présent vers la manière dont elle feindrait la surprise quand Emmett lui annoncerait qu'il avait un petit cadeau pour elle... chose qu'elle savait depuis le matin même grâce à Alice.

"Hey..." les saluais-je toutes tranquillement en retirant ma veste.

Alice me sourit vivement et avec une pointe d'un petit quelque chose qui m'intrigua aussitôt. Quoi? Etait-ce de la compassion?!! Je n'eus pas le temps de m'y attarder, mon corps déjà totalement obnubilé par la présence du seul être humain de la pièce. Etre qui tourna simplement la tête dans ma direction, esquissant un vague sourire tout en me souhaitant un banal bonjour... Le tout avant de retourner à la contemplation des dessins qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Ok. J'aurais pu débarqué travesti en chanteuse disco, elle ne m'aurait pas accordé plus d'attention! Je sentis aussitôt une vague de frustration m'envahir devant son manque d'intérêt. Heureusement que Jasper n'était pas là. Je pouvais toujours masquer ce point quand il n'était pas dans le coin à ressentir le moindre de mes sauts d'humeur! Ce que je fis sans attendre en les rejoignant tout de même et m'accroupissant près de june. J'humais instinctivement son parfum diabolique, presque comme un drogué accueillerait son fixe quotidien. Le venin fit comme toujours son apparition dans ma bouche et mon premier effort pour contrer mes instincts eut lieu. Instinctivement, je sentis le regard attentif d'Alice sur moi. Elle attendait quelque chose qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver, mais je ne pouvais voir ce que c'était. Sans lui prêter attention, je me penchais en direction de mon divin cauchemar, prêt à déposer mes lèvres sur sa peau, comme j'en avais prit l'habitude depuis un moment déjà mais ne rencontrais rien d'autre que l'air chargé de son parfum. Elle m'avait esquivé! L'air de rien, mais délibérément j'en étais convaincu. Je l'observais avec une attention accrue et bougeais intentionnellement ma main d'une manière qu'elle puisse repérer et intérpréter comme une nouvelle tentative d'approche alors qu'en fait je la testais sciemment. Et la réaction ne se fit pas attendre, elle se décala innocemment, mais de telle manière que je ne puisse plus l'atteindre de ma position... Ok! Alors, elle ne plaisantait pas tant que ça l'autre soir! Bon sang, non, elle ne plaisantait pas!

Une nouvelle vague de mauvaise humeur m'envahit sans attendre. C'était ridicule. Elle était ridicule. Totalement. Quoi?! Avait-elle cinq ans?! Allait-elle finir par me sortir un "bisque bisque rage"?! Son esprit fonctionnait-il une fois de temps en temps normalement, comme le reste de ses congénères??? De mes observations, non, clairement.

Sans plus essayer d'avoir l'air détendu, je me relevais. Et encore une fois, j'aurai pu me mettre à chanter qu'elle ne m'aurait pas accordé un poil de son attention. Une peste dans toute sa splendeur. Et de nouveau le regard d'Alice sur moi, compatissant.

"_Désolée, Edward..."_ l'entendis-je penser.

Comme si ça allait aider! Je restais indécis un instant. Est-ce que je prenais le même pied que June et adoptais l'attitude nonchalante et distante, ou bien choisissais-je le rentre dedans direct?!! J'avais sérieusement envi de lui prouver que je me moquais qu'elle puisse m'ignorer ou non, lui renvoyant son attitude stupide au visage. Mais... mais j'en étais incapable. Je ne pourrais plus jamais me moquer d'Emmett qui réagissait toujours au quart de tour à la moindre provocation...

"June?"

"Hum?" répondit-elle tout juste sans tourner les yeux vers moi. Ok, elle me cherchait vraiment, là!

"Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle." continuais-je en tentant de garder un ton dégagé.

"Maintenant? Parce que là, je suis occupée! Alors plus tard, ça serait mieux."

" Non. Maintenant!"

Les deux orbites émeraudes daignèrent enfin se tourner vers moi, uniquement pour me darder avec froideur. Ses lèvres se pincèrent un instant, avant qu'elle ne les rouvre pour me répondre d'un ton cassant.

"Je ne suis pas à ta disposition. Et là, j'ai dit non!"

S'en était définitivement trop. Et je ne voulais absolument pas que l'on finisse par se donner en spectacle devant les deux autres vampires aux oreilles bien tendues! Alors sans lui laisser le choix, je saisis June par le bras avec fermeté mais prenant garde de ne pas lui faire mal, et l'obligeait à se lever pour me suivre. Je l'entendis protester abondamment et me fusiller du regard. Elle pouvait bien! Je n'en n'avais rien à faire. Et quand ma patience fut de nouveau dynamité par son refus obstiné de bouger de sa position, je n'eus d'autre choix que de la soulever, la balançant avec rapidité sur mon épaule comme on l'aurait fait avec une vulgaire serviette de toilette! Elle ne m'avait pas vraiment laissé d'autre choix.

"Edward!!! Fais moi descendre tout de suite!!!"

Ses petits poings frappèrent mon dos sans aucune incidence et ignorant son flot de paroles continu, je quittais le salon sous le regard de mes deux soeurs. En quelques secondes, je nous isolais dans ma chambre, refermant la porte derrière moi avant de reposer June sur ses pieds. Elle fulminait... rouge de colère. Si je n'avais pas été si énervé, j'aurai pu trouver ça hilarant! Elle avait soudainement des airs d'une enfant de cinq ans à qui ont aurait volé son jouet favori. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle tape du pied.

"Fais ça encore une fois, et je te jure que..."commença t-elle en me menaçant du doigt, furieuse.

"... Que quoi?" la coupais-je d'un ton sarcastique. "Tu vas essayer de me frapper?!"

Elle ne trouva visiblement pas ma remarque vraiment hilarante et me fusilla du regard. Nous savions l'un comme l'autre que physiquement, elle ne ferait jamais le poids, pas même infiniment.

"Connard!"

Ah, les insultes étaient de sortie! Cela faisait un moment. Ca aurait presque pu me manquer... presque... en fait, à la réflexion, non, pas du tout! Tout aussi prêt à en découdre qu'elle, je la vis tentais de rejoindre la porte de la chambre. Quoi?! Elle comptait fuir cette discussion?? Ca, c'était hors de question!!! Avant même qu'elle n'ai pu faire deux pas, j'étais devant la porte, la bloquant de mon corps. June s'arrêta instantanément au milieu de la pièce, et plissa les yeux avec colère. Elle détestait toujours quand je mettais à profit mes capacités de vampire contre elle. Et bien, elle n'avait qu'à pas essayé de fuir!

"Bouges du passage! Je veux sortir!"

"Non. Toi et moi on va avoir une petite discussion."

"Si tu ne me laisses pas sortir, je hurle!"

"Personne ne viendra te chercher. Alice sait exactement ce qui se passe. Et tu lui as clairement fait promettre de ne pas intervenir dans notre relation sauf en cas de mort imminente, non?!"

"Connard." reprit-elle entre ses dents, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

"Tu te répètes."

Un nouveau regard assassin me fut jeté mais pas un son ne sortit de sa bouche. Bien, maintenant elle boudait! Quel progrès! Elle resta immobile, me fixant avec ce même air noir, tapotant du pied pour me montrer ô combien subtilement elle s'impatientait. Quelle peste!

"Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive?" lui demandais-je en tentant de reprendre totalement possession de mon calme.

"Je discutais avec Alice et tu m'as forcé à te suivre contre mon gré, voilà ce qui m'arrive!"

"Je ne parle pas de ça."

"Je ne lis pas dans les pensées! Tu n'as qu'à être plus clair!"

"Je parle de ton attitude, du "j'évite tout contact physique".

"Et bien quoi? Tu étais prévenu, non? Tu croyais que je plaisantais? Quand j'ai dit que je ne voulais plus que tu me touches, j'étais très sérieuse!"

"Alors ce n'était pas une de tes idées stupides balancées à la va vite pour me faire enrager?!!!"

"Oh, non!!!"

Je secouais la tête, atterré par son attitude puérile. Cette histoire était vraiment ridicule! Et tout ça pour me faire payer le fait que, stupidement visiblement, j'essayais de préserver sa vie! Je commençais à sérieusement entrevoir pourquoi je n'avais jamais approché avant les femmes humaines!

"Tu es ridicule!"

"Je ne suis pas la seule à me répéter là." ironisa t-elle.

Nous nous affrontèrent une nouvelle fois du regard et je réalisais. Bon sang! Elle était réellement sérieuse! Elle pensais vraiment ce qu'elle m'avait dit ce soir là! Oh, pourquoi n'avais-je pas choisi d'aller étudier dans un autre pays cette année au lieu de revenir à Harvard?! Je me serais évité bien des soucis!

"Alors quoi?" finis-je par reprendre avec bien plus de sérieux que de colère à présent. "Il se passe quoi maintenant?"

"J'en sais rien." me répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, la dureté dans ses yeux commençant à flancher peu à peu.

"Si on retire la partie physique de notre... relation, il ne reste pas grand chose."

"Je sais. On pourra toujours s'insulter si ça peut t'aider." ironisa t-elle de nouveau, une lueur d'amusement venant illuminer son regard. "Je suis toujours disponible pour ça!"

"J'ai cru remarqué."

Un silence s'installa de lui même dans la pièce. Le coup de sang était passé. Je n'avais plus envie de me battre avec elle encore une fois, et je voyais à son regard qu'elle s'était elle même apaisée. Mais ça n'en n'était pas moins difficile de rester face à face de cette manière. Le silence n'était pas toujours des plus confortables. Et il ne l'était clairement pas là.

"Je peux y aller?" demanda t-elle soudainement, sans presque aucune once de provocation dans la voix.

Pourquoi la retiendrais-je?! Visiblement la question était réglée de son côté et je n'avais pas mon mot à dire dessus. Et je préférais encore ne pas rester enfermer dans la même pièce qu'elle si je n'étais même plus autorisé à la toucher. Alors sans hésitation, je m'écartais de la porte, pour lui laisser l'espace de s'éclipser comme elle le souhaitait. Ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire.

Elle avait tout juste entrouvert la porte, qu'Alice surgit, la faisant bondir de frayeur. Moi même, je n'en n'avais pas été loin. Je n'avais pas entendu ma soeur arriver. Pourtant son esprit était toujours terriblement bruyant... sauf quand elle essayait de me cacher quelque chose...

"Alice... bon sang..." râla June alors que son coeur battait encore à tout rompre après cette frayeur.

"Désolée. Je venais voir si vous aviez fini de vous taper sur le système. Il faut qu'on y aille!"

Je scrutais ma soeur avec suspicion. Elle était en train de me bloquer l'accès à ses pensées et son empressement avait quelque chose de terriblement louche. Elle cachait quelque chose et je n'aimais pas ça. Ca ne sentait pas vraiment bon.

"Qu'on aille où?" demanda June, perdue. "Je croyais qu'on devait..."

"... Je sais! Mais changement de programme. Je viens d'avoir une vision. Mike va être bizuté par une de ses confréries stupides dans laquelle il essaye visiblement de rentrer. Crois moi, tu ne veux pas manquer ça!"

"Euh..."

"... En route, on a pas de temps à perdre!" insista Alice avec un peu trop de dynamisme.

"Ok, ok. C'est bon."

Visiblement pas convaincue, June passa tout de même devant Alice, me jetant un rapide coup d'oeil avant de disparaître. Alice lui avait mentit, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de cette histoire dans son esprit. Elle n'avait jamais eu cette vision...

"Alice..." l'appelais-je suffisamment bas pour que June n'entende pas.

"_Je t'expliquerai plus tard."_ me répondit-elle intérieurement._ "Crois-moi, tu me diras merci de l'avoir éloigné d'ici à temps. Ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée qu'elle soit là quand ils vont arriver!"_

"Qui?"

Mais je n'eus aucune réponse! La maudite petite boule de nerfs s'était empressée de s'éloigner avec June le plus rapidement possible, ne me laissant que ces mots vagues comme seule explication! Il y avait au moins une chose de rassurante, Alice ne semblait pas craindre un drame mortel pour June, je l'aurais sentit tout de suite. Alors de quoi parlait-elle à la fin???


	34. Chapter 34: Surprise surprise

Chapitre 24: Surprise, Surprise

On me cachait quelque chose! Ca me pendait sous le nez! Clairement! J'en étais sûre! Ca se sentait à des kilomètres. Comme un éléphant sous mon nez qu'on aurait déguisé en agneau. Je le savais et pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus et ça... ça m'énervait de plus en plus!!! Je détestais qu'on se moque de moi et encore plus qu'on me prenne pour une grue! Depuis l'instant où Alice m'avait kidnappé pour retourner sur le campus, il se passait quelque chose. Mais quoi exactement?! Une chose était certaine, le soit disant bizutage de Mike n'avait jamais eu lieu. Qui accepterait Mike dans une quelconque confrérie stupide??? Il n'était pas assez populaire, ni assez friqué pour en intégrer une! Ce qui n'était peut être pas un mal pour lui. Une bande d'abrutis constamment bourrés à l'humour douteux ne pouvait pas arranger son cas. Et je soupçonnais Alice de savoir cela depuis très longtemps. Ce qui signifiait que sa vision n'avait pas été erronée comme elle l'avait affirmé, mais totalement inventée. Elle m'avait donc menti. Sciemment. Mais pourquoi???? Arghhh cela m'énervait de plus en plus. Je détestais qu'on joue comme ça avec mes neurones!

Depuis l'événement deux jours plus tôt, j'essayais de démêler le vrai du faux. Alice ne m'avait pas menti aussi ouvertement depuis que je savais ce qu'elle et sa famille étaient. Mais là, elle le faisait et refusait de s'expliquer sur le pourquoi. Une chose était sûre, elle avait voulu que je quitte très rapidement la demeure des Cullen, et elle avait tout fait pour cela. Ce qui signifiait deux possibilités. Soit elle avait vu ma mort imminente dans la belle demeure (Edward m'arrachant la tête, n'en pouvant plus de nos éternelles disputes, c'était une possibilité très probable) ou alors elle ne voulait pas que j'assiste à quelque chose, ou que je vois quelqu'un ou... quelque chose dans le genre quoi! Mais pourquoi me le cacher?! Si c'était un danger de mort, elle me l'aurait dit, je lui avais fait promettre que c'était le seul cas dans lequel elle avait et pouvait me parler de ses visions...

Terminant le café qui m'aiderait à digérer mon déjeuner, je traversais les couloirs pour rejoindre mon dernier cours de la semaine. Je pressais le pas, sachant qu'Edward arrivait toujours légèrement en avance aux cours et je comptais bien profiter de l'occasion pour lui tirer les vers du nez. Lui aussi avait une attitude étrange. Ou plutôt, il n'avait aucune attitude puisque je n'avais pas eu un signe de vie depuis. Bon..., certes, je lui avais dit de garder une distance de sécurité avec moi, et il l'avait clairement mal prit! Un aveugle l'aurait remarqué. Mais de là à m'éviter complètement... Bon, ok, je lui avais aussi dit de ne plus se pointer chez moi la nuit quand je dormais. Mais tout de même! Et puis il n'avait pas mis un pied en cours hier. Ok... ça aussi, ce n'était pas inhabituel. Il le faisait régulièrement. Que le temps soit au soleil ou non. Les vampires n'en n'avaient pas l'air, mais c'étaient des glandeurs nés! Bref, le monsieur avait des explications à me fournir pour expliquer son attitude étrange et celle de sa soeur. Ils étaient comme Chaplin et sa canne. L'un n'allait pas sans l'autre. Et quand l'un savait quelque chose, l'autre était au courant immédiatement. Ce qui signifiait qu'Edward était dans le coup aussi! Mais quoi??? Je détestais avoir l'impression d'être sur quelque chose sans savoir quoi exactement! Et qu'on arrête de me prendre pour une imbécile en me disant qu'il n'y avait absolument rien de spécial! Mon instinct me trompait rarement... enfin presque...

Avalant la dernière gorgée de mon café, je jetais rapidement le gobelet au passage et arrivais enfin près de la salle de cours. Quelques figures plus ou moins familières se tenaient déjà en face de l'entrée, discutant tranquillement en attendant l'heure de commencer. Je cherchais Edward du regard mais sans succès. Il n'était pas dans ce couloir. Je n'avais même pas besoin de ne pas l'apercevoir pour le savoir. J'étais toujours capable de ressentir sa présence à proximité de moi en temps normal, comme une certaine électricité dans l'air. Mais là rien. Comme par hasard! C'était toujours quand je voulais le voir qu'il disparaissait!

Agacée, je marchais jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle de cours et y passais la tête pour jeter un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur. Peut être s'était-il déjà installé après tout... Mais non! La salle était encore déserte. Soupirant, je retournais examiner le couloir du regard une nouvelle fois. Et toujours sans succès. Il n'allait pas venir, j'en étais sûre à présent. Et je doutais que ce soit juste pour le simple plaisir de sécher...

"Hey! Salut!"

La douce voix d'Angela dans mon dos attira mon attention, et je me retournais immédiatement vers elle. Son visage doux et chaleureux me souriait avec bonne humeur.

"Bonjour, Angela."

"Tu cherchais quelqu'un?" me demanda t-elle d'un ton qui était plus une affirmation qu'une question. "Edward peut être?" termina t-elle avec un sourire.

"Plus ou moins..." répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

"C'est tendu entre vous, non?"

Angela me regarda avec attention, une curiosité certaine perçant dans ses yeux. Elle avait toujours été bien plus à fond dans ma relation avec Edward que moi même. Peut être que je devrais lui laisser ma place, elle gérait la situation sûrement mieux que moi et Edward serait aux anges d'avoir quelqu'un de si facile à vivre!

"Comme d'habitude. C'est Cullen!" dis-je comme seule explication.

"Ne joues pas les détachées! Tu es aussi accroc à lui qu'il l'est de toi."

"Et comment tu sais ça? Tu es dans les petites confidences, d'Edward?" la taquinais-je.

"Ca... ça se voit!"

"Hum. Moi je crois surtout que tu passes trop de temps à regarder des films romantiques à la télé. Ca ne te réussit vraiment pas, Angie!"

Angela me jeta un regard réprobateur. Elle n'aimait jamais que j'utilise ses mots pour me moquer d'elle, aussi gentiment soit-il. Je lui souris avec amusement. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais tord. Angela aimait les bluettes où tout se terminait toujours bien dans le meilleur des mondes et où l'amour était toujours plus fort que tout. Je n'y pouvais rien, cela me faisait rire. Tant d'innocence était chou.

"Tu peux te moquer! En attendant, je sais ce que je vois. Et je suis sûre que j'ai raison."

"Si tu le dis!"

"Bon, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait cette fois pour que se soit aussi tendu entre vous?!" me demanda-t-elle avec une réprobation amusée.

"Et pourquoi je lui aurais obligatoirement fais quelque chose?!! C'est peut être lui qui..."

"... Des deux, c'est toi la grande gueule et la plus réactive! Je suis sûre que ça vient de toi!"

Je n'étais pas certaine que c'était un compliment pour moi, ça! Heureusement que cela venait d'elle, sinon j'aurai presque pu m'en vexer!

"Merci." ironisais-je.

"Alors c'est quoi le soucis?"

"Tu es trop curieuse, Angela. Edward et moi... on est pas un couple. Il n'y a rien de romantique entre nous. Juste des disputes. Je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas drôle. Mais il y a des fois où s'est pénible."

"Il n'y a pas que ça entre vous!" m'affirma t-elle avec un regard appuyé.

"Hum, et quoi d'autre?"

"Il y a une alchimie. Ca se voit. Quand vous êtes dans la même pièce, même si vous essayer de vous ignorer, vous vous tournez autour sans même vous apercevoir. Et je ne te parle pas de la manière dont il te dévore du regard tout le temps."

"Ouais... ce n'est pas comme si ça allait plus loin que ça..." répondis-je avec sarcasmes entre mes dents.

"Quoi?" me demanda Angela sans avoir saisi ce que j'avais dit.

"Rien, rien. En attendant, je pense qu'il ne sera pas là aujourd'hui."

"Le cours n'est pas encore commencé..."

"... Il serait déjà là s'il avait eu l'intention de venir."

Et pour me le confirmer, je jetais un nouveau regard dans le couloir déjà plus fréquenté, mais où aucun vampire n'avait pointé le bout de ses crocs. Oh oui, il se passait quelque chose!

"Tu veux qu'on aille s'installer?" me demanda Angela alors que je scrutais toujours le couloir. "Si tu savais à quel point j'ai hâte que cette journée soit terminée! Je suis à la bourre dans tous mes dossiers et pourtant j'ai la sensation de passer mes journées à bosser! J'ai hâte que les partiels soient enfin passer!"

"On commence lundi. Ca sera vite terminé..." répondis-je vaguement sans quitter le couloir des yeux.

"Ca va être une boucherie. Je le sens. Ce semestre, je..."

Mon esprit zappa de lui même les paroles d'Angela. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne m'intéressait pas, ou qu'elle m'ennuyait. Mais ce qui se passait depuis mercredi soir avec les Cullen me turlupinait et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me triturer le cerveau à ce sujet. Et que cela m'énervait. Il n'y avait pas moyen, on allait m'expliquer rapidement sinon je ne jurais plus de rien! N'y tenant plus, ma décision prise, je me tournais vers Angela.

"Excuses moi, Angela. Mais je crois que je ne vais pas rester. Il faut que je règle quelque chose."

"Maintenant? Le cours..."

"Bah, je rattraperais bien d'une manière ou d'une autre."

"Ne me dis pas que tu ne peux même plus assister à un cours si Edward n'est pas là?" se moqua ouvertement Edward. "C'est mignon!"

"Méfies toi de ce que tu dis, si tu ne veux pas que je m'étende sur tes goûts en matière de films!" répondis-je faussement menaçante.

"C'est petit ça!"

Angela me sourit une nouvelle fois avec amusement avant de finalement me laisser puisque je n'avais plus l'intention de venir au cours. Je lui souhaitais une bonne journée et une fois qu'elle fut hors de vue, je m'éloignais et attrapais mon portable avec détermination. Tout en rejoignant l'extérieur, je composais le numéro d'Edward. Quatre sonneries sans réponse et finalement le répondeur. Bah voyons! Il évitait mes appels par dessus le marché! Retenant de laisser un message incendiaire sur le répondeur, je raccrochais et composais le numéro d'Alice. Cette fois, il y eut tout juste une sonnerie. Logique. Elle savait déjà que j'appellerais.

"Il ne se passe rien, June!" m'accueillit-elle avant même que je n'ai pu dire un mot.

Oh, ce que je pouvais détester ça! Je n'avais même pas pu dire bonjour qu'elle faisait déjà les questions réponses! Maudite petite voyante!!!

"Oui, bonjour à toi aussi, Alice." ironisais-je.

"Désolée. Bonjour, June."

"Edward n'est pas venu en cours depuis deux jours. Tu n'as pas non plus pointé ton nez sur le campus depuis ton ridicule mensonge l'autre jour! Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez?!!"

"Rien, je t'assure. Tu te fais des idées. Edward est partit chasser et..."

"C'est ça, continues de me mentir! Tu sais quoi, Alice?" continuais-je avec détermination alors qu'une nouvelle idée venait de germer dans mon esprit. "On va parler de tout ça face à face, hein! Je viens tout de suite et tu vas pouvoir tout m'expliquer!"

"Quoi?" s'étouffa Alice, n'ayant pas eu le temps de voir venir cette décision. "Mais... c'est ridicule! Tu ne vas pas prendre un taxi pour ça?! Tu sais quoi? C'est moi qui vais te rejoindre chez toi, ok?"

Le ton était bien trop pressant. Elle essayait de m'amadouer pour que je ne me pointe pas chez eux. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose!

"Non! Je viens! Je te laisse. Je serais là dans vingt minutes, Alice."

"June, ne..."

Je ne laissais pas la petite fée poursuivre et lui raccrochais au nez immédiatement avant qu'elle ne trouve une autre parade pour m'empêcher de venir. J'avais pris ma décision et elle ne me ferait pas changer d'avis.

Cinq minutes plus tard, j'avais les fesses confortablement posées dans un taxi, lui indiquant l'adresse des Cullen. J'y serais dans un quart d"heure. C'était déjà bien trop pour ne pas penser plus à ce qu'on essayait de me cacher. J'étais probablement parano, et j'en faisais trop sûrement. Mais je m'autoriserai à m'auto-flageller pour ça, quand je saurais enfin de quoi il était réellement question.

Le quart d'heure passé, j'étais sur le perron de la demeure des Cullen, remontée au possible. Je n'eus même pas besoin de frapper qu'Alice venait d'ouvrir. Mais au lieu de me laisser entrer, elle sortie et referma soigneusement la porte derrière elle. Ok, je n'étais pas parano!

"Qu'est-ce que tu me caches, Alice?"

"Rien. Je... Raaa! Tu es vraiment impossible!" se mit-elle soudainement à râler. "Pourquoi tu ne peux pas rester à distance quand j'essaye juste de t'épargner des soucis inutiles???"

"Je déteste qu'on me mente comme si j'étais stupide!"

"Je ne fais pas ça. Je voulais juste éviter une situation délicate et stupide!"

"Qui est...?"

J'insistais du regard alors qu'Alice piétinait toujours d'agacement mais sans me donner la moindre réponse. Et par dessus tout, il pleuvait et je commençais à me tremper sérieusement.

"Ok. Très bien. On a de la visite. Des amis de la famille de très longue date."

"Des vampires?"

"Oui."

"Et c'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas que je sois là? Parce que je risquais de finir en apéricube?! Il aurait suffi de m'expliquer, je..."

"... Les Denali sont comme nous!" me coupa Alice... avant d'avoir l'air de regretter son geste. Elle avait visiblement manqué l'occasion de me faire fuir.

"Alors pourquoi l'urgence de me voir partir si ma vie n'était pas en jeu? Il aurait suffit de me dire que vous alliez avoir de la visite. Je serais partie de moi même. Je ne suis pas du genre à m'imposer dans une réunion de ce genre quand je ne fais pas partie du cercle! D'autant plus s'il s'agit de vampires."

Alice soupira, l'air vaincue.

"Très bien. Je vais te faire entrer maintenant que tu es là et que tu es trempée. Mais promets moi d'être raisonnable!"

"Ca veut dire quoi ça?" m'agaçais-je.

"Qu'il y a des choses que tu pourrais possiblement mal interpréter et que tu pourrais te monter la tête pour rien. Alors promets moi de rester calme et de ne pas t'imaginer des trucs stupides sans m'avoir poser de question avant."

"Très bien." répondis-je en haussant les épaules alors que tout cela me semblait totalement stupide.

"Tu ne vas pas m'écouter, c'est pas possible!" soupira encore Alice après avoir visiblement eut la confirmation de ses paroles en vision. "Vous allez me rendre dingues!"

Je lui jetais un regard sceptique et Alice me darda d'un oeil désespéré avant d'ouvrir de nouveau la porte et de me faire entrer. La douceur de l'intérieur me fit immédiatement frissonner, mon corps refroidie par la pluie qui avait commencé à faire coller mes vêtements à ma peau. Je ne pouvais rien entendre et si des discussions avaient lieu quelque part, elles étaient tenues à un niveau sonore trop bas pour moi. Aussi quand Alice et moi arrivèrent dans le salon, c'est presque avec surprise que je remarquais l'ensemble de la famille Cullen réunie et trois visages qui m'étaient totalement inconnus... et tous me dévisageaient déjà dans une multitude d'expression variant de la surprise à l'ennui le plus total. Rosalie était toujours si heureuse de me voir...

"June! Bienvenue!"

Esmée était près de moi en un battement de paupière, cette même chaleur et convivialité émanent de chaque fibre de son être si parfaitement maternel, me réchauffant immédiatement d'un simple sourire avant de me serrer délicatement dans ses bras. C'était toujours si étrange pour moi de la voir agir avec tant de familiarité alors que j'étais... l'intruse.

"Tu es trempée, ma chérie. Tu vas attraper froid. Donnes moi cette veste que je la fasse sécher." me demanda t-elle alors qu'elle m'aidait déjà à la retirer. "Tu veux que je t'apporte une serviette pour tes cheveux?"

"Non, non... ça ira. Merci, Esmée."

"Tu es sûre?"

"Oui. Merci." assurais-je avec un sourire reconnaissant et toujours aussi mal à l'aise de tant de prévenance.

"Très bien. Dans ce cas, je vais te faire chauffer un café."

Et sans me laisser le temps de décliner et de lui dire de ne pas se donner cette peine, elle disparue en direction de l'inutile cuisine dernier cri qui ne devrait vraiment pas leur servir à grand chose. Je me retournais donc vers le reste des vampires présents. J'avais soudainement la sensation d'être une souris jetée au milieu d'une bande de chats. Il suffisait qu'un seul sorte une griffe et j'étais finie. Mais en attendant, j'étais toujours en proie à cette multitude de regards perçants, et comme cela m'arrivait peu souvent, je sentis mes joues brûler vivement. Chic! En plus, je me ridiculisais!

"Bonjour, June." reprit la voix apaisante de Carlisle qui m'avait lui aussi rejoint, me souriant vivement. "C'est un plaisir de te voir. Laisses moi te présenter à nos invités."

Un plaisir? Ce n'était peut être pas le cas pour tout le monde. Le cas Rosalie n'avait pas besoin d'être examiné. Ma présence l'ennuyait... comme toujours. Jasper s'était tendu imperceptiblement. Trop d'émotions d'un coup dans la pièce, j'imagine. Et enfin, Edward, qui me regardait avec attention de sa position sur le canapé. Et son regard avait tout de glacial. Il n'était pas ravi de me voir visiblement. Et je ne savais pas si je devais mettre ça sur le compte de notre dernière entrevue ou non...

"Je te présente Kate, Tanya et Irina Denali. Ce sont des amies du Canada."

"Bonjour..." articulais-je.

"Une humaine? Ca, c'est intéressant!"

Mon regard suivit de lui même la direction de l'exclamation qui venait de surgir. Une paire d'yeux ambrés me regardaient avec une certaine curiosité. Il n'y avait pas eu de sarcasmes dans la remarque, juste une certaine surprise. J'imaginais facilement que pour des vampires, même les moins carnivores de la création, traiter un potentiel gibier comme moi avec tant de familiarité avait de quoi surprendre. Celle que m'avait présenté Carlisle comme étant Irina me sourit doucement alors et haussa les épaules. Peut être pas si surprenant que ça, alors.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de scrutais avec attention les trois créatures mythiques en face de moi. Elles avaient l'air de soeurs... Je voulais dire de vraies soeurs. Pas comme Jasper et Rosalie qui présentaient une certaine ressemblance. Non, c'est trois vampires là avaient un réel air de famille... et une beauté inhumaine à couper le souffle. Toutes les trois blondes, avec des nuances différentes, et des visages aux allures de poupées russes. Oui, une beauté qui n'avait rien d'humaine et qui aurait donné à n'importe quelle femme l'envie de se cacher dans un placard pour ne pas être comparée. Et toutes les trois me détaillaient aussi avec insistance. Je devais avoir l'air bien pathétique, trempée et ne sachant pas comment me tenir! D'autant plus que les regards qu'elles me renvoyaient n'étaient pas tous les mêmes. Si celui d'Irina était accueillant, celui de la dénommée Kate était visiblement amusé, comme si elle avait repéré une bonne blague dans toute cette histoire. La dernière, Tanya, une beauté slave aux boucles blondes parfaites, me détaillait avec bien moins de bienveillance, me scrutant avec méfiance. Comme si j'aurai pu représenter une menace pour elle!!! La bonne blague! A l'heure actuelle, je devais plus ressembler à une sérpillère qu'à une femme en possession de tout ses charmes.

"June est une très bonne amie." répondit Alice avec bienveillance.

"Une amie?" s'amusa Kate. "C'est aussi comme ça qu'Irina appelles toutes ses conquêtes masculines humaines! Lequel d'entre vous s'amuse avec elle?"

La question avait été lancée sur le ton de la plaisanterie par la joyeuse vampire qui se tenait près d'un Emmett qui se retenait aussi visiblement de rire. Mais pour le reste, ce fut un froid glacial qui tomba sur la pièce. Quelque chose avait imperceptiblement changé dans l'air à cette question. Mon mal être s'accrut quand je vis les yeux d'Edward s'assombrir encore un peu plus, Alice se tortillant nerveusement alors que son regard allait de moi à son frère. Mais surtout ce fut la réaction de celle qui était assise près de ce dernier qui insinua en moi quelque chose qui n'allait pas me plaire. A la remarque de sa soeur, Tanya s'était immédiatement tournée vers Edward pour le scruter avec une surprise qui n'avait rien de réjouie... avant de revenir me détailler avec dédain et hostilité. Il était clair que si la remarque de Kate était envisageable, elle ne pouvait concerner qu'un seul Cullen. Edward. Et visiblement, cela ne plaisait pas à cette Tanya. Et par ricochet, cela ne me plaisait pas du tout. Il y avait bien encore quelque chose qu'Alice ne m'avait pas dit! Et je commençais à deviner que ce quelque chose n'était pas en rapport avec le danger de rester face à trois créatures mortelles!

Sentant mes nerfs en prendre un coup, je croisais les bras sur mon débardeur mouillé. J'avais posé le doigt sur le sommet de l'iceberg apparemment.

"J'ai comme l'impression d'avoir fait une bourde..." remarqua Kate en observant la scène avec attention.

"Euh... Edward, pourquoi tu n'irais pas montrer à June où trouver des serviettes pour se sécher et des vêtements secs? Elle a la chaire de poule, elle va attraper la crève!" intervint Alice d'une voix insistante.

Visiblement Alice n'avait pas saisi que je voulais rester là pour comprendre ce qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Ou plutôt, elle le comprenait trop bien. Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de lui jeter un regard noir. Elle était pénible à toujours intervenir de cette manière. Je n'allais pas bouger d'ici quoi qu'elle en pense!

"Bien sûr."

Le voix froide et détachées d'Edward résonna dans la pièce et me surpris bien plus qu'elle n'aurait dû. Je m'attendais plutôt à un "non" en règle. Nous n'étions pas vraiment disposés à nous rendre service ces derniers jours avais-je cru comprendre. Aussi le regardais-je se lever du canapé avec étonnement et passer près de moi sans un regard pour aller rejoindre l'étage. J'aurai eu tendance à ne pas le suivre, mais j'avais aussi une question bien précise en tête à laquelle je voulais absolument une réponse. Et être seule avec lui était l'occasion rêvée. Sans rien dire, je le suivis donc à l'étage où il avait disparu, ne trouvant seulement que la porte de sa chambre ouverte. Il était trop rapide pour moi bien sûr. Foutu vampire!!!


	35. Chapter 35: Terrain glissant

Chapitre 35: Terrain glissant

J'entrais sans hésitation dans la chambre d'Edward, sachant pertinemment qu'il s'y trouvait même si je n'avais pas eu le temps de le voir y entrer. Je refermais la porte derrière moi et reportais alors mon regard sur la vaste pierre. Toujours aussi lumineuse, toujours aussi bien rangée. Je soupçonnais le vampire d'être un brin maniaque. Mais quand on avait l'éternité pour ranger, cela pouvait peut être s'expliquer!

Le vampire, petite fée du logis, était bien là, me tournant le dos, debout face à à la large baie vitrée qui illuminait un pan de sa chambre. Sur le canapé, seule surface de repos de la chambre, était déposée une large et douillette serviette et à côté quelques vêtements... probablement issus d'une des nombreuses séances shopping qu'Alice avait fait pour moi derrière mon dos. Pour une fois, cela aurait une utilité.

J'attrapais la serviette et commençais immédiatement à sécher mes cheveux avec vigueur, ne lâchant pas Edward du regard. Il n'avait jamais été désagréable à regarder de dos... Après quelques secondes, fatiguée de ce silence, je repris d'un ton que je ne pouvais empêcher d'être sarcastique.

"Bonjour au fait!"

C'est vrai quoi! Il ne m'avait pas adressé un mot, même pas un salut depuis mon arrivée. Et pourtant, si il y avait quelqu'un qui avait des raisons de faire la gueule, c'était moi! C'est à moi qu'on avait menti ouvertement pendant deux jours et qui venait de découvrir quelque chose pas très sympathique. Qu'il ne me sorte pas l'attitude hautaine!

"Bonjour" répondit-il froidement.

Alors, il prenait les choses comme ça?! Bien! Qu'on ne vienne pas me dire que j'étais celle qui avait le plus mauvais caractère de nous deux. Monsieur se défendait très bien dans le domaine. Je ne pus alors retenir un petite rire jaune et attirais du même coup l'attention d'Edward. Il se tourna vers moi, et me fixa avec dédain.

"Tu ne devrais pas être en cours?" me demanda t-il sur le même ton, qui tenait plus du reproche que de la question.

"Si. Et toi?" répliquais-je du même ton.

"Je ne joues pas mon avenir! J'ai l'éternité pour faire et refaire ces cours! En fait, je les connais déjà presque par coeur!"

Et quoi?! J'étais sensée être impressionnée par ça et me prosterner à ses pieds?!

"Hum, et bien je préfère n'avoir qu'une seule ridicule petite vie et la vivre à fond!" répliquais-je avec morgue.

Le sens profond de cette remarque n'échappa pas à Edward et je vis aussitôt ses yeux luire avec colère. Nous en revenions toujours à la même conversation, et toujours avec deux points de vue diamétralement opposés. L'immortel pour la prudence à toute épreuve face à la petite humaine qui préférait vivre dangereusement, mais vivre au moins! Le compromis semblait impossible à trouver visiblement. Et je voyais bien qu'Edward se retenait. Il retenait sa colère. Je soupçonnais que la seule raison derrière cela était que si il haussait le ton, même presque insensiblement pour moi, les vampires à l'étage en dessous nous entendraient. Il ne voulait probablement pas que les trois top models fraîchement débarques sachent tout des détails de sa relation contre nature! Enfin, relation était un bien grand mot pour qualifier nos disputes et nos regards meurtriers!

"Pourquoi tu es là?" me demanda t-il finalement d'une manière qui me heurta de plein fouet.

C'était la première fois que dans son ton, je sentais le rejet. La colère, l'agacement, je connaissais. Mais cette sensation là... non, jamais auparavant. Il ne voulait pas de moi ici... Probablement que je venais compliquer les choses avec Tanya truc en bas!

"Je n'aime pas qu'on me mente. Je voulais savoir ce qu'Alice m'avait caché. Et... et pourquoi tu n'étais pas venu une seule fois en cours depuis mercredi." avouais-je avec difficultés.

Préférant éviter son regard après avoir avoué à demi mots que je n'avais pas aimé ne pas le voir une seule fois en deux jours, je reposais les yeux sur les vêtements secs qui m'attendaient. Sans réfléchir, je retirais les miens aussitôt, appréciant de me débarrasser enfin des étoffes humides qui collaient désagréablement à ma peau. Je la séchais rapidement à son tour, sentant le regard brûlant du vampire sur moi. Je n'allais pas non plus jouer les timides. Il m'avait déjà vu bien plus déshabillé que ça! Je lui jetais un coup d'oeil en coin et l'aperçu déglutir un instant avant de se détourner de moi de nouveau. Je lui faisais de l'effet, en colère ou non. Cette idée me fit sourire un instant. L'autre greluche immortelle avait-elle le même effet sur lui?! Bon sang! Avait-il déjà vu l'autre greluche dans ce genre de posture??? La sensation de colère, d'angoisse et de curiosité maladive qui m'envahit dans l'instant suffit à à faire disparaître le léger sourire qui avait cru pouvoir se la jouer! Ce n'était pas de la jalousie! Non, non, non. Je ne serai pas jalouse. Pas à cause du crétin qui me tournait de nouveau le dos.

Inspirant profondément pour garder mon calme, je continuais à me sécher, prenant tout mon temps. Merde! Ce que ma vie était devenue chiante depuis qu'il s'y était immiscé!!! J'étais revenue aux Etats-Unis pour être tranquille. Pas pour me prendre la tête trois jours par semaine avec une créature qui avait tout du délire psychotique d'un esprit perdu pour la cause. N'y tenant plus, je repris avec venin.

"Mais je suis désolée. Je ne pensais pas... interrompre quelque chose en venant aujourd'hui! Si on m'avait dit que tu étais avec quelqu'une de "spécial", je serais restée sagement sur le campus!" ironisais-je.

Si j'avais su, il n'y a pas de doute que je ne serai pas venue. Mais probablement pas en restant tranquille chez moi. Je serai sûrement en train de me monter l'esprit, maudissant le vampire. La différence ne serait pas énorme avec la situation présente!

"Vraiment?!" ironisa t-il à son tour. "Dieu existerait alors?!"

J'encaissais la remarque en serrant les dents pour ne pas exploser. Il avait décidé d'être désagréable, ok. Mais en attendant, toujours pas une explication sur la sublime slave qui attendait en bas, nourrissant probablement des entorses à son régime alimentaire pour me faire disparaître du circuit. Mais je ne représentais pas vraiment une menace. Edward et moi n'avons rien. Et certainement pas une vie sexuelle.

"Il te faut combien de temps pour enfiler un pantalon et une chemise?" reprit-il avec impatience.

Je me redressais, posant mes mains sur mes hanches et m'imaginais un instant perçant un trou dans son dos rien qu'avait mon regard assassin. Ca aurait été d'un grand soulagement!

"Personne ne te force à rester! Si tu veux partir, pars!"

"Bien!"

M'accordant à peine un regard, il passa près de moi et sortit sans un son, pas même un bruissement. Même la porte se refermant derrière lui ne produisit pas un son. Et je détestais ça. Même un cimetière était plus animé que ça!

Ressassant ma colère intérieurement, je me rhabillais rapidement, laissant volontairement en vrac mes vêtements sur le sofa. Si ça pouvait irriter Edward un peu plus, et bien tant mieux! Mais en attendant, je n'étais pas prête à retourner en bas, immédiatement. Je m'asseyais un instant. Besoin de réfléchir. Je n'avais jamais imaginé ce qui m'attendait en bas quand j'étais venue. La colère d'Edward depuis ma décision sur notre relation, oui. Mais pas Tanya! Et qui était exactement Tanya au juste pour lui, hein?!! Etais-je en train de m'imaginer des choses qui n'existaient pas, ou au contraire, je n'imaginais que la pointe de l'iceberg?!! Je penchais plutôt vers la deuxième solution, même si la première était plus séduisante.

Décidant finalement de sortir de ma tanière, je quittais la chambre d'Edward, sans savoir ce que j'allais faire. Partir et arrêter les dégâts, ou rester et prendre l'ampleur de la situation? Je me posais toujours la question quand j'atteignis le haut de l'escalier et entendit un son des plus divins. Je m'arrêtais et tendis l'oreille. C'était une mélodie jouée au piano. Divine, aérienne, mélancolique... Je n'avais pas entendu un tel morceau au piano, exécuté avec tant de talent depuis des années... presque une éternité. C'était magnifique et douloureux à la fois. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait soudainement marché sur les éclats éparpillés de mon coeur, les brisant encore un peu plus dans ma poitrine à peine cicatrisée. Je fermais les yeux, essayant de retenir le flot de souvenirs qui menaçaient de céder dans mon esprit. Je n'avais pas besoin de ça maintenant. Pas besoin de voir revenir les fantômes du passé dans un moment déjà délicat. Il y avait bien une raison si j'avais banni la musique classique, et le piano plus particulièrement, de mon quotidien... Je pris une nouvelle et profonde inspiration, chassant les larmes ridicules qui menaçaient de poindre, et me décidais à descendre les escaliers pour voir de moi même d'où venait cette sublime mélodie. J'en avais une petite idée. Il était difficile de ne pas remarquer le magnifique piano qui trônait fièrement dans un coin du salon des Cullen. La question était plutôt qui en jouait...

Il ne me fallut que quelques secondes pour le savoir. Je m'arrêtais dans un recoin du salon, et restais interdite. Edward était installé au piano, inhumainement beau, altier, ses doigts courant presque, irréels, et avec délicatesse sur les touches. La vision aurait été sublime si... si Tanya n'était pas assise près de lui, pour un duo à quatre mains. Je n'avais jamais eu la moindre idée qu'Edward aimait joué, pas même qu'il savait. Et je l'apprenais devant cette vision écoeurante... Et les regards que lui lançaient Tanya à intervalles régulières... Je sentis ma respiration devenir plus difficile, une vague d'émotions toutes aussi déplaisantes les unes que les autres m'envahirent. C'était irritant, désagréable,... douloureux. Qu'est-ce que je faisais là au juste?! J'étais clairement de trop dans l'image. Je n'avais pas besoin d'en voir plus.

Serrant les dents, je tournais les talons avec empressement. Je n'avais plus du tout envi d'être là.

"June..."

La voix haut perchée d'Alice me parvint derrière moi, mais je continuais, rejoignant l'entrée pour y récupérer ma veste et mon sac. Elle n'avait pas souhaité que je vienne. Qu'elle se réjouisse, je repartais!

"June... attends."

Sa petite main bien plus puissante qu'elle n'en n'avait l'air stoppa ma course, me retenant par le bras à quelques centimètres de la porte d'entrée. Mes nerfs étaient en train de me lâcher, bande de traitres! et je sentais des larmes me brûler les yeux inlassablement. Je n'avais pas envi qu'on me voit dans cet état ridicule, mais Alice m'avait déjà obligé à me tourner vers elle, m'observant avec douceur et inquiétude.

"June, je t'avais dit de me poser des questions plutôt que de te faire des idées."

"Je ne crois pas que tu puisse m'apprendre quelque chose là!" répliquais-je d'une voix étranglée que je gardais basse au possible. "Il ne faut pas être un savant pour comprendre qui Elle est!"

"June..."

"... Et tu sais quoi? Je m'en fou! Il n'est rien pour moi! On est rien. Alors qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire qu'il se la soit envoyé, ou qu'il le fasse encore?!"

"June..."

"... Je n'apprécie juste pas qu'on me mente! Surtout quand je n'ai rien demandé!"

"Tu pleures, June."

"Je ne pleure pas!" répliquais-je sèchement alors que les larmes coulaient déjà sur mes joues. "Et ça n'a rien avoir avec lui. Pour que ça ait un rapport avec lui, il faudrait qu'il représente quelque chose pour moi. Et il ne représente rien d'autres que des emmerdes!"

"Alors pourquoi tu pleures?" me demanda t-elle sans me croire mais avec douceur.

"Parce que... parce que... parce que le piano me tape sur le système! Je déteste cet instrument! Il... il me sort par les yeux!!!"

Ok! Clairement, j'étais ridicule et je disais n'importe quoi à cause de ces foutus nerfs! Oh, que j'aurai mieux fait de rester au fond de mon lit aujourd'hui! Je me serais épargnée toute cette inutile scène. Alice leva un sourcil sceptique à ma pitoyable explication sur le piano, qui n'était pourtant pas si loin de la réalité. Clairement, elle ne me croyait pas!

"C'est vrai que c'est un sale instrument!" plaisanta t-elle pour me dérider.

Je tentais un vague sourire, reniflant bruyamment.

"Je vais rentrer, Alice."

"Et comment? Tu n'as pas appelé de taxi encore. Et tu ne vas pas le faire. Tu ne vas pas partir comme ça! Maintenant que tu es là, tu restes. Esmée prendrait mal que tu sois partie sans lui dire au revoir. Elle se réjouie que tu sois là. Et tu ne vas pas fuir devant Tanya. Des deux, c'est clairement elle qui ne fait pas le poids, crois moi! Edward est juste un crétin. Il te l'aurait dit lui même si..."

"... Je ne fuis pas devant Tanya! Et je me fou de qui elle est pour lui. Ca ne me regarde pas! Ca ne m'intéresse pas!"

"Bien sûr!" ironisa Alice. "En attendant, tu reste."

"Et pourquoi je ferais ça?"

"Parce que j'ai besoin d'un avis éclairé en cuisine." intervint la voix mélodieuse de Carlisle derrière moi.

Surprise je me retournais pour faire face au sourire du médecin. Je dus probablement avoir l'air d'un poisson hors d l'eau, tant la remarque me surpris et me sembla ridicule. Le sourire de Carlisle s'agrandit, amusé. Il était venu au secours d'Alice pour m'empêcher de partir, ça je le savais très bien. Mais l'excuse me paraissait toujours aussi improbable.

"Hein?"

"L'hôpital organise un gala pour récolter des fonds pour ouvrir une nouvelle aile. Et ils ont eu la bonne idée de vouloir faire dans le familial cette année, en nous demandant d'amenant tous notre contribution culinaire. Tu imagines facilement le problème pour Esmée et moi. Cuisiner ne nous gênes pas, encore faudrait-il qu'on soient certains de ne pas empoisonner les invités avec notre travail!" plaisanta t-il.

"Oh... "

"Et donc, nous te serions très reconnaissant de venir nous donner ton avis sur les petits fours que nous avons préparé pour demain. Tu tombes à pic comme qui dirait. Si ça ne te dérange pas, bien sûr."

"Euh... ok..."

Je n'allais pas avoir la palme de la meilleure réplique cette fois ci! Ca ne surprendrait personne. Alors tout aussi déboussolée que cette maudite journée semblait vouloir me laisser, je suivis l'improbable médecin centenaire vers la sublime cuisine. Je détestais cuisiner. A part les surgelés et les plats cuisinés ma relation avec ma cuisine était très brève, mais je ne pouvais que rester en admiration devant celle des Cullen. Spacieuse, moderne et conviviale... Une de celles qui vous donnez envie d'y passer du temps même si vous ne saviez même pas comment faire une sauce vinaigrette comestible! Esmée était aussi là, explorant un manuel de cuisine, une tasse de café chaud devant elle. Je me doutais qu'il n'était pas pour elle... et dieu sait que j'avais terriblement besoin de cette dose de caféine pour me redonner un peu d'aplomb.

"Ah, te voilà! Merveilleux!" s'exclama t-elle en me voyant. "Tu sais que tu vas nous sauver la mise?"

"En fait, je n'y connais rien en cuisine..."

"Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas! On voudrait juste que tu goûtes pour nous les essais qu'on a fait et que tu nous dise ce qui ne va pas!" me sourit-elle avec enthousiasme. "Je voudrais faire bonne impression demain soir."

Il aurait s'agit de n'importe qui d'autre, cette histoire de cocktail mondain m'aurait laissé froide et sans intérêt. Mais avec Esmée... je me retrouvais toujours piégée dans une bulle de sympathie et de bien être qui m'était terriblement étrange. J'étais dans l'incapacité totale de lui refuser quelque chose... Pire, je n'en ressentais pas l'envie. Son sourire maternel avait quelque chose de terriblement confortable, de rassurant. J'étais pourtant du genre à être toujours sur mes gardes avec tous...

"Assis toi, ma chérie."

Je m'exécutais immédiatement, m'installant sur un des tabourets hauts donnant sur le comptoir face à Esmée, qui poussa aussitôt vers moi le café brûlant. Je passais mes mains sans attendre autour du mug, et sentit une sensation de bien être m'envahir alors que la chaleur se diffusait sur ma peau.

"J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais accroc au café." remarqua Carlisle en sortant du four un panel de petits fours impressionnant.

"Je voudrais bien dire que non, mais sans je ne survie pas!" plaisantais-je à moitié.

"Tu devrais te méfier. Trop de caféine n'est pas bon." continua t-il d'un ton professionnel. "Petit conseil médical."

"J'y penserai." mentis-je.

Il était hors de question que je me passe de café. Ca serait un massacre si jamais j'essayais! Et Carlisle n'était pas dupe. Le sourire amusé sur ses lèvres le prouvait.

"Allez, goûtes en un et dis nous."

Esmée planta sous mon nez le plateau de petits fours. Il y en avait environ une dizaine de sortes... Etais-je sensée tous les goûter vraiment?!! J'hésitais, mais dès que mon regard croisa les yeux dorés brillant de joie d'Esmée, j'en piochais un. Je sentis le regard attentif sur moi des deux vampires sur moi alors que je goûtais.

"Alors?"

"Hum... c'est... un peu trop salé, je trouve. Délicieux en dehors de ça. Mais trop de sel." répondis-je honnêtement, espérant ne pas avoir été vexante.

"Tu vois! Je te l'avais dit!" s'exclama Esmée en se tournant vers son mari. "Tu as trop dosé." lui reprocha t-elle sans méchanceté. "Goûtes en un autre, June?"

Oh, j'allais vraiment devoir tous les goûter! Heureusement que j'avais déjeuner léger avant de venir... je n'étais pas vraiment sûr de bien digérer tout cela après coup... Mais j'étais piégée. Pas d'une horrible manière, mais c'était bien pire. Car essayait de partir maintenant me donnerait la sensation d'être terriblement mal polie. Et je détestais l'idée que je détesterai décevoir Esmée! Bon sang, il n'y avait que des foutus vampires pour m'en faire arriver là. J'avais soudain l'impression d'être une enfant de cinq ans désireuse de faire plaisir à sa mère sans autre arrière pensée. Mais Esmée n'était pas mère et je n'étais plus une enfant...

Me forçant à répondre au sourire des deux vampires, j'attrapais un autre petit four et attendit qu'ils reprennent leur conversation pour me tourner vers l'entrée de la cuisine. Le piano résonnait toujours de l'autre côté...


	36. Chapter 36: Massacre en cuisine

**Merci pour tout vos commentaires. C'est toujours un plaisir de les lire et de voir que vous suivez cette histoire.**

**Cactusix, merci pour la proposition, et pourquoi pas. Moins de fautes ne sera jamais un drame pour cette histoire!**

* * *

Chapitre 36: Massacre en cuisine

Il régnait à présent un silence paisible dans la cuisine, seul le bruit des instruments manipulés venant rompre le calme épais de cette fin d'après-midi. Il semblait qu'Esmée soit partie accompagner Kate et Irina pour une "ballade", Emmett et Rosalie avaient disparu et personne ne préféraient essayer de savoir pourquoi, et Alice et Jasper étaient dans l'un de leur moments étranges où ils restaient assis face à face sans rien se dire, perdus dans le regard de l'autre. Flippant! Quant à Edward... le piano avait été délaissé mais visiblement pas la blonde qui allait avec. Je ne préférais pas penser à ce qu'ils faisaient ou où ils étaient à cet instant. Et pourtant je ne pensais qu'à ça alors que je m'acharnais à battre je ne sais quelle pâte... Depuis combien de temps se connaissaient-ils? Quelle était la nature exacte de leur relation? Quels sentiments avait-il à son égard??? A ça, je me mettais à battre un peu plus hargneusement ma pâte, énervée de ne pas être capable de m'en moquer. Je détestais tourner à cette chose pathétique qui réagissait comme si Edward était à elle entièrement! Parce que ce n'était pas le cas. Pas du tout. Il n'était même pas mon... Mon quoi? Petit ami? Certainement pas! Avait-il était celui de Tanya??? Oh, il avait été définitivement était quelque chose d'intime pour Tanya. C'était écrit partout sur le visage de la sublime blonde. C'était une chasse bien gardée! Pas parce qu'elle courrait pour l'obtenir. Elle avait déjà obtenu... tout ce que je n'obtiendrai jamais! Je laissais retomber la cuillère lourdement dans le récipient en réalisant. Bien sûr! Avec elle il n'y avait pas de précautions, pas de danger de mort, pas de barrières! Il pouvait tout avoir d'elle... absolument tout. Et vice versa. Et elle avait déjà obtenu tout ça. Et elle me l'avait renvoyé à la figure avec un de ces regards bien parlant!

Merde! Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais vraiment, là?! Pourquoi étais-je encore là alors qu'il n'y avait définitivement rien pour moi ici! Edward n'était même pas un ami. Et il n'était pas mon amant. Il n'était que celui avec qui je compliquais un peu plus chaque jour ma vie! J'étais venue ici pour finir mes études. Pour étudier. Pour quitter Londres. Pas... pas pour finir comme dans un téléfilm fantastique stupide où une jolie nunuche et un gentil vilain se battent contre le méchant méchant monde pour s'aimer! C'était ridicule. Toute cette situation était ridicule. Etait-elle vraiment réelle d'ailleurs? N'avais-je pas sombré dans la folie m'imaginant tout ça? Dans un sens j'aurai préféré... Je m'étais mise dans un belle merde et je ne pouvais mettre ça sur le dos de personne! J'étais la seule fautive! Et comme une sado-masochiste, je continuais à rester là alors que les coups continuaient de pleuvoir. Ridicule! Stupide! Je merdais sur toute la ligne! Avec hargne, je récupérais la cuillère et recommençais à battre. Et pourquoi ce crétin ne m'avait pas laissé penser que j'avais perdu les pédales?!! Que cette histoire de vampires était le fruit de mon esprit détraqué?! Je ne m'en serais pas plus mal portée!

"Je crois que cette pâte est bien assez liquide maintenant, June."

Je tournais immédiatement la tête sur le côté pour voir Carlisle m'observer attentivement. J'avais envi d'exploser et je reportais tout sur cette pauvre pâte... que j'avais massacré. Je regardais mon récipient comme si il avait été le symbole de ma vie en ce moment. Il ne ressemblait plus à rien!

Carlisle était à côté de moi dans l'instant. Avec précaution, il m'enleva des mains la cuillère, peut être effrayée que j'essaye de massacrer autre chose avec, et la posa sur le comptoir. J'expirais alors avec fatigue, épuisée psychologiquement et nerveusement, et repoussais loin de moi le pauvre récipient.

"Je ne suis pas un bon élément en cuisine, je vous avez prévenu." commentais-je avec ironie.

Je me rasseyais lourdement sur un tabouret et posais mon menton sur ma main, fixant le vide, espérant un instant qu'il m'avale pour de bon.

"Je pense que les dégâts ne sont pas irrécupérables." me répondit-il avec amusement en récupérant la pâte et se mettant à travailler dessus comme quelqu'un qui ferait ça à longueur de temps. "Et si ça t'a permi d'évacuer un peu de ta tension..."

Je tournais légèrement la tête pour apercevoir le petit sourire indulgent du vampire. Il savait que tout ça n'avait rien avoir avec la cuisine. Il savait tout. Comme toute cette bande de foutus vampires. J'étais transparente pour eux. Un livre pour enfants posé sur les genoux d'un adulte. Je devais être bien pathétique à leurs yeux. Ils avaient probablement pitié de moi. Ca expliquerait leur comportement si... prévenant à mon égard.

"Tu sais, plus les années défilent..." reprit-il sur le ton de la conversation. "... plus je me dis qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de hasard."

Hum, jolie théorie. Qu'étais-je sensée répondre à ça? Où voulait-il en venir exactement?

"Toi et Edward, ce.."

"... Il n'y a pas de moi et Edward. Un moi versus Edward si vous voulez." coupais-je d'un ton morne qui fit sourire le médecin.

"Ce que j'essaye de dire, c'est que vous êtes très semblables sur certains points."

Ok. Je n'avais pas saisi qu'on était partit pour les insultes maintenant!

"Je vois que tu n'ai pas d'accord. Mais je t'assures. Vous partagez cette même intelligence aiguisée, cette même solitude et la même méfiance vis à vis du monde extérieur. J'ai tord?"

"Je ne sais pas. Edward et moi ne parlons pas de ce genre de choses. Je ne le connais pas."

Carlisle me sourit, amusé. Se satisfaisait-il de cette situation? N'espérait-il pas voir son fils prodigue trouver sa moitié de vampire aussi?! Je n'étais absolument pas d'accord avec lui. Edward et moi n'avions rien à voir. Vraiment rien...

"J'allais presque oublié le caractère!" plaisanta t-il. "Vous avez tout les deux un caractère à ne pas chercher de trop près."

"Je ne crois pas que nous soyons si semblables."

"Hum... peut être, en effet. Je pense que tu as un plus gros caractère. Mais c'est une très bonne carapace pour te protéger du monde extérieur, non?"

Malgré son sourire, le vampire me lança un regard perçant, me mettant mal à l'aise immédiatement. J'avais la sensation qu'il lisait en moi... en fait, j'étais certaine qu'il en savait bien plus à mon sujet que je ne le souhaitais.

"Peut être..." admis-je à peine. "C'est un bon moyen de survie, non?" ajoutais-je avec défiance.

"Tu as des années d'entraînement derrière toi, alors j'imagine que oui. Tu as vécu beaucoup de chose à un très jeune âge. Chacun affronte cela à sa manière."

Je n'aimais pas cette conversation. Je n'aimais pas la manière dont c'était soudainement devenu si personnel...

"Vous avez lu mon dossier médical quand ils m'ont ramené de Boston?" devinais-je.

"Oui."

"Edward aussi?"

"Non. Mais il en a deviné une partie dans mon esprit. C'est parfois difficile de lui cacher quelque chose."

J'acquiesçais en silence. Toute cette situation n'était pas normale. Des vampires qui se comportaient comme de simples humains, qui m'accueillaient avec naturel, qui en savaient visiblement plus sur moi que je n'en n'avais jamais dit, qui se comportaient avec moi presque comme... comme des parents. Je voyais clair dans le jeu de Carlisle à présent. Il prenait des pincettes, n'y allait pas franchement pour ne pas me braquer, mais il me testait. Il essayait de voir où j'en étais. Etait-ce par une sincère inquiétude? ou pour protéger au mieux sa famille et leur secret? Ma raison m'aurait poussé à croire la deuxième possibilité, mais mon intuition me poussait vers la première. Après tout, il était aussi un médecin. Un vampire qui se battait pour la vie humaine depuis des décennies, qui lui consacrait sa vie avec passion. Son attitude était profondément ingénue. Je ne pouvais pas être aussi méfiante que je l'aurais été en temps normal.

"Je vais bien." répondis-je à cette question qu'il n'avait pas posé ouvertement. "Je me suis endurcie. Des années de thérapie, ça finit toujours pas payer."

Je relevais les yeux vers lui avec une confiance que je ne me serais pas devinée. J'étais finalement à l'aise. Etrangement. Etais-je si mal que j'avais ce besoin irrésistible de me confier à lui de cette manière? Et pourquoi son regard sincère, sans pitié ou jugement me faisait tant de bien?

"Je ne dis pas que... que je n'ai plus de problèmes à régler, en fait, je crois qu'il y a des choses que je ne réglerai jamais... que je ne dois pas régler. Mais je ne suis plus cette ado renfermée et... "

"Suicidaire?"

Alors, oui. Il a vraiment lu mon dossier médical. Tout. Même celui de Londres....

Je repensais à ces jours là, des années plus tôt. Je me rappelais la colère permanente qui me bouffait de l'intérieure, la culpabilité, le manque, la douleur, le déracinement, la solitude volontaire et involontaire à la fois... C'était devenu pourtant flou dans ma mémoire. Ce soir là. Ce soir là et cet acte stupide. Je me rappelais ne pas avoir eu peur. Mourir n'était pas forcément douloureux. Je l'avais déjà expérimenté. Et cela semblait tellement plus simple que d'affronter le quotidien. Peut être cela avait-il été un appel à l'aide. Un acte désespéré ou lâche. Ou un acte de vengeance. Un doigt d'honneur à celle que j'aimais tant et détestais à la fois avec la même force. Probablement un mélange de tout cela. Je me souvenais que j'avais essayé d'imaginer la réaction de ma mère quand elle me trouverait sans vie dans la baignoire, espérant qu'elle réaliserait enfin à quel point son indifférence à ce qui me bouffait jour et nuit, et qu'elle refusait de voir, m'avait amené à ça. C'était stupide. Et elle n'avait jamais su. Parce que ce n'était pas elle qui m'avait trouvé inconsciente. Pas elle qui m'avait sorti de cette baignoire, qui m'avait conduit aux urgences, veillait toute la nuit. Ce n'était pas elle qui m'avait forcé à voir régulièrement une psy. Pas elle qui m'avait discrètement gardé à l'oeil, surveillant mes moindres pas de peur de me voir tomber. Ironique que ce fut celui que je refusais de reconnaître comme une nouvelle figure parentale fut celui à me traiter comme sa véritable fille. Et je ne lui avais pas très bien rendu. Et pourtant, il n'avait rien dit. Rien dit à ma mère pour ne pas l'inquiétait. Elle n'avait jamais su. Elle était morte en continuant de refuser de voir à quel point elle m'avait perdu depuis de nombreuses années déjà. Continuant de refuser de voir combien j'avais eu besoin d'elle...

"C'était stupide." répondis-je froidement. "J'étais juste une ado... un peu perturbée qui ne réalisait pas vraiment la gravité de son acte. Ca m'ait passé depuis longtemps. Maintenant je passe mes problèmes sur de pauvres pâtes à gâteaux qui n'ont rien demandé!" finis-je sur une pointe d'humour, souhaitant voir le sujet disparaître.

Carlisle me sourit, son regard brillant de compréhension. Il n'insisterait pas. J'en avais déjà dit bien plus que je ne le faisais d'ordinaire. En fait, je n'en parlais jamais.

"Je peux te reconfier cette pâte alors? Tu promets de ne pas la maltraiter?" plaisanta t-il en repoussant vers moi le récipient.

"Je vais faire de mon mieux." souris-je.

Je me saisissais alors du récipient et me remis rapidement à battre la pâte. J'essayais de ne me concentrer que sur cela. Mon poignet bougeant régulièrement de droite à gauche encore et encore. Garder le mécanique pour calmer la tempête dans mon esprit. Mais c'était inévitable. Tout était redevenue trop silencieux. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas me poser de question sur ce qui se passait dans l'autre pièce. Oh, j'étais dans une belle merde! Je détestais cette situation et pourtant je faisais tout pour m'enfoncer dedans. Je voulais savoir ce qu'Edward faisait, ce qu'il lui disait... ce qu'il pensait. Je le haïssais rient que pour le fait d'être capable de me faire ressentir cela. Merde, merde, merde! J'étais jalouse jusqu'au bout des ongles!!!

"Si j'étais toi, je ne m'en ferais pas autant." reprit Carlisle à quelques pas de moi.

Il avait suivi mon regard en direction du salon. J'étais un putain de livre ouvert pour lui! Je tournais de nouveau les yeux vers lui, un peu moins aimablement que précédemment. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il pourrait me dire qui puisse me faire changer de point de vue.

"Edward a toujours été solitaire. Je me suis longuement inquiété pour lui. L'éternité, seul, c'est presque insupportable pour n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Et j'ai vu les années, les décennies passées à ses côtés sans qu'il ne trouve personne qui lui corresponde. Esmée est arrivée dans ma vie, Rosalie a trouvé Emmett et puis Alice et Jasper sont arrivés. Je crois que c'était dur pour lui, même s'il a toujours affiché son indépendance et son goût pour la solitude. D'être encore seul, de voir les autres se compléter ainsi. Quand je l'ai présenté aux Denali, une vingtaine d'années après sa transformation, j'avais en tête l'idée que peut être il trouverait celle qu'il lui fallait parmi les filles. Et Tanya a tout de suite présenté un fort penchant pour lui. Mais il est resté froid à ses avances pendant très longtemps. Je crois qu'au fond, il a toujours estimé qu'être seul c'était un faible prix à payer pour être ce monstre qu'il pense être. Et puis, il y a une dizaine d'années... Je ne sais pas si c'est par lassitude, curiosité ou réelle affection pour Tanya, il leur a donné leur chance. Ce n'était pas destiné à durer. On s'en doutait tous. Ca a duré quelque temps et finalement Edward a reprit ses distances. Il est revenu parmi nous et est retourné à la solitude qu'on lui connaissait. Jusqu'à ce que..."

"... Pourquoi vous dites que "ce n'était pas destiné à durer"? Qu'est-ce que vous en saviez?" le coupais-je brutalement.

"Je me trompe peut être, mais j'ai vécu suffisamment longtemps pour voir comment les notre interagissent. Les vampires ne fonctionnent pas comme les humains. Il n'y a pas d'hormones qui entrent en jeu. Il n'y a pas de valse des amours dans nos existences. Quand l'un d'entre nous s'éprend de l'autre, c'est entièrement, pour le reste de son existence, comme une moitié retrouvée."

Je me tus mais ne pus retenir d'afficher un sourire cynique. C'était une bien jolie fable... bien sotte à mon avis.

"Je crois savoir ce que tu penses, et je peux comprendre. Mais j'ai assisté à suffisamment de choses pour croire à cette théorie. Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer, ni dire de quoi cela vient. C'est juste une constatation. Un vampire qui n'a jamais rencontré son autre ou qui l'a perdu, restera seul pour le reste de son existence. Je l'ai vu, je le crois même si c'est peut être niais de ma part." continua t-il en souriant face à mon scepticisme.

"C'est très... romantique." commentais-je avec ironie.

"Peut être, oui. Tout cela pour te dire que Tanya n'a jamais été destinée à être cette personne pour Edward. Il n'aurait pas eu à essayer de cette manière, cela aurait été une évidence pour lui. C'est mon intime conviction. Et je ne suis pas le seul à voir les choses de cette manière dans cette famille. Tu ne devrais pas te sentir... en danger."

"Je n'ai pas à me sentir en danger! Je ne représente qu'un paquet d'ennuis et de migraines pour Edward! Il y a encore moins entre nous que ce que vous semblez accorder à Tanya et lui."

"S'il n'y avait rien entre vous, aucun de vous ne continuerez alors ce petit jeu de massacre. Pourquoi se donner cette peine si c'était le cas, hein? La situation est déjà bien assez compliquée à l'origine, pourquoi ajouter tous ces soucis en plus, s'il n'y a rien derrière?! Je crois que vous êtes exactement les mêmes. Trop fiers et trop encrés dans votre solitude pour admettre l'impact de l'autre, ou pour même simplement l'identifier. Edward déteste te voir le tenir loin de lui mais ne l'admettra pas, et je suis à peu près certain que tu déteste tout autant le voir utiliser Tanya de la sorte pour t'atteindre! Vous vous faites plus de mal en refoulant tout cela que si vous vous parliez franchement une bonne fois pour toutes."

"Vous aimez les belles théories, hein?" répondis-je avec sarcasmes, refusant d'admettre qu'il avait peut être un tout petit poil raison. "Moi je prend le concret. Et le concret en ce moment c'est que tout cette situation est ridicule et malsaine. Certainement pas romantique!"

"Peut être bien."

Carlisle m'afficha un nouveau sourire colgate, amusé. Comme si j'étais jeune et stupide, que j'étais encore trop innocente pour comprendre. Foutaises! Il n'allait pas m'embobiner avec quelques théories de contes de fées et des analyses de psy de comptoir! Et il fallait absolument que j'arrête de penser à l'autre crétin dans l'autre pièce et à la bombe qui l'accompagnait. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas moyen que je sois jalouse! C'était hors de question. J'allais virer ça de mon esprit illico-presto! Je n'étais pas ce genre de filles... enfin si. Mais je ne le serai certainement pas pour Edward foutu vampire Cullen!


	37. Chapter 37: Le dire ou pas?

Chapitre 37: Le dire ou pas

"Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour encore supporter toute cette comédie après tant de décennies."

Nous étions mercredi après-midi et je me rendais à mon seul cours de la journée, accompagnée de Tanya. C'était un jour déprimant. Vraiment, vraiment déprimant. Le ciel était sombre, presque noir depuis le début de la matinée, et les averses ne cessaient de venir arroser la ville à intervalles régulières. Pour moi et ma famille, c'était une bonne chose bien sûr. Trop de soleil signifiait toujours pour nous de longues journées cloîtrés loin du monde des vivants. Mais aujourd'hui ce temps triste à mourir me semblait pesant.

"Edward, tu m'écoutes?"

La voix de Tanya capta mon attention à nouveau et je tournais les yeux vers elle, ne faisant aucun effort pour lui cacher que non, je ne l'avais pas écouté. A quoi bon?!

"Tu disais?"

Je l'entendis pester intérieurement sur mon manque d'attention, mais elle n'en dit pas un mot.

"Je disais que je ne comprenais pas comment tu pouvais encore supporter cette mascarade!"

"Quelle mascarade?"

"Celle là!" répondit-elle en désignant le campus sous nos yeux alors que nous marchions dans les couloirs qui menaient à mon amphi. "Jouer encore et toujours les petits étudiants, donner le change avec les humains de cette manière, faire croire que tu t'intéresse encore à ces études!"

"Ce n'est pas une mascarade." répondis-je plus froidement que je ne l'avais vraiment voulu, mais agacé par sa remarque. "Je suis là car je continue d'apprendre des choses. Il y a toujours quelque chose à apprendre."

"Oui, peut être. Mais les humains, eux, sont tellement ennuyeux et prévisibles. Surtout pour toi."

Son allusion à ma capacité d'entendre la moindre des pensées des êtres qui m'entouraient n'était pas fausse dans sa totalité. Mais je savais très bien ce que sous entendait exactement cette constatation. Et qui, plus exactement, elle visait. June était dans toutes ses pensées depuis leur rencontre plusieurs jours plus tôt. Et sans même avoir échangé un mot, je savais et j'entendais parfaitement à quel point Tanya la détestait. Elle avait toujours espéré me voir revenir sur l'arrêt de notre realtion. Mais June ou pas June, je n'avais pas l'intention de reprendre quoi que se soit avec elle. Mais il était plus simple pour elle de reporter son irritation à ce sujet sur la jolie brune qu'elle maudissait en pensée toutes les deux minutes. Je ne serais pas surpris si June nourrissait la même animosité envers elle... ou peut être avais-je cet espoir...

"Ils peuvent parfois être surprenants." répondis-je avec ennui.

"_Surprenant comme cette fille, hein?" pensa t-elle d'un ton amer. "Il y a des moments où je regrette vraiment d'avoir cessé le sang humain. Je l'aurai réduite au silence en moins d'..._"

"Tanya!" grognais-je pour lui rappeler que je pouvais entendre la moindre de ses pensées.

Surprise comme à chaque fois qu'elle oubliait mon don, elle sursauta et tourna les yeux pour me fixer sans douceur. J'avais balayé le sujet à chaque fois qu'elle avait tenté de m'en faire parler, et j'étais de plus en plus irrité de la voir continuer d'essayer. Plus loin que le fossé vampire/humaine, je savais que Tanya ne supportait tout simplement savoir que j'avais pu m'intéresser, même si elle ne savait pas exactement de quelle manière, à quelqu'un d'autre quelle. Mieux valait qu'elle ignore qu'elle ne m'avait jamais fait un dixième de l'effet que June me faisait. Et encore plus, qu'elle n'apprenne pas à quel point mes contacts avec June me manquaient alors que je ne regrettais pas les siens. Et pourtant, j'aurai tellement préféré que Tanya fut celle à m'obséder de cette manière plutôt que l'insupportable boule de caractère qui faisait de mon existence un enfer depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Malheureusement, l'existence était mal faite. Très mal faite.

"Quoi?! Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que vous avez tous avec cette fille! C'est une simple humaine! Dans quelques décennies, elle aura des rides, sera flasque et veille comme le sont destinés tous les humains!"

"Hum..."

"Et que tu la laisses te courir après de cette manière..., ce n'est même pas comme si elle était sympathique. Elle n'a fait que faire la gueule quand elle était chez vous la semaine dernière!"

Tanya se retenait clairement de dire exactement ce qu'elle pensait de June, se raccrochant à des détails insignifiants pour ne pas risquer l'incident diplomatique, mais cela me suffisait pour m'énerver. Je serrais les dents. Je n'étais pas loin de penser la même chose. June était une peste infecte, malpolie quand elle s'y mettait, imbuvable, insupportable, irritante. Mais je n'aimais pas l'entendre dans la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre. Parce que ce n'était pas parce que je la trouvais insupportable et que j'avais de très bonnes raisons pour, que quelqu'un qui ne la connaissait pas puisse ce permettre un tel jugement. D'autant plus quand il n'était fondé que sur de la jalousie primaire. Quant à la dernière fois qu'elle était passée chez nous, si Tanya n'avait vu que l'aspect froid et irritant de June, j'avais pu percevoir bien plus grâce aux pensées de ma famille. Et il y avait encore bien des choses au sujet de cette journée qui continuaient à tourner dans ma tête.

"C'est quoi? Une expérience scientifique que vous menez avec Carlisle sur la capacité de certains humains à ne pas être effrayés par notre race?!" ironisa t-elle.

"Ca suffit, Tanya!"

Je n'avais pas eu besoin de hausser le ton. Mais l'intonation menaçante de ma voix avait atteint son but. Tanya me lança un nouveau regard meurtrier. Elle n'avait jamais avalé le fait que je préfère arrêter notre tentative d'histoire et encore moins que je ne présente plus du tout le moindre signe d'intérêt pour elle. L'égo de Tanya avait toujours était très sensible...

Elle se tût, mais malheureusement pas son esprit. Je tentais alors tant bien que mal de ne pas les écouter. A longueur de journée, cela devenait vraiment vraiment impossible. Je me demandais encore pourquoi j'avais accepté de la laisser m'accompagner à mon cours. Parce que tout de même, j'avais toujours apprécié sa compagnie? Oui... entre autres... peut être. Pour voir comment réagirait June? Malheureusement, oui, définitivement oui.

Depuis qu'elle avait quitté la maison vendredi dernier, il n'y avait pas eu un mot, pas un appel, pas une apparition. Rien de surprenant. Je n'étais pas assez stupide pour ignorer le fait qu'elle avait mal prit l'apparition de Tanya et mon attitude ce jour là. Attitude qui découlait entièrement de la sienne... le cercle vicieux semblait sans fin. Et je n'étais pas assez porté vers le déni pour me faire croire que je m'en moquais. Je détestais ça. Pire. Elle me manquait. Pas une seule fois elle ne m'avait approché depuis. Et pas une seule fois je n'avais essayé moi même de le faire. Mais maintenant... l'éloignement devenait... insupportable. J'étais foutu jusqu'au fond! Elle m'avait eu en beauté! J'en étais réduit à un point où la moindre réaction de sa part, même la plus ridicule ou insupportable serait toujours mieux venue que ce détachement qu'elle avait affiché à chaque fois que nous nous étions retrouvés à proximité.

Enfin, nous débouchâmes sur le couloir où se trouvait l'entrée de l'amphithéâtre. Les lieux étaient assourdis de dizaines de voix, de joyeuses discussions, de plaintes au sujet des examens qui auraient lieu la semaine suivante. Le quotidien d'un campus type. Rien qui n'avait de quoi éveiller ma curiosité ou même mon intérêt. Mais je sentis une montée d'adrénaline monter en moi et mes sens se mettre en alerte. Elle était là. Je pouvais respirer son sang. Elle n'était pas encore dans mon champs de vision, mais elle était bien là. J'arrivais même à présent à entendre les battements de son coeur si distincts des autres. C'était devenue automatique, presque vital. J'avais besoin de la trouver des yeux, de poser mon regard sur elle, de m'assurer que je ne perdais pas la tête en l'imaginant là.

M'avançant lentement aux côtés de Tanya à travers la foule des étudiants, je scrutais des yeux le couloir et l'aperçus enfin. Adossée au mur avec ennui, son regard fouillant lui aussi la même foule à la recherche de quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Moi? Ses yeux brillants passèrent sur moi et en une seconde y revinrent. Une vague de bien être me traversa avant d'être vite balayée. Son regard n'avait trahi aucun intérêt et était repartit vers d'autres horizons presque aussitôt. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque Tanya. Je vis immédiatement la nonchalance apparente disparaître pour brûler vers quelque chose d'autre. La colère? La jalousie? L'irritation? Je vis June la fusiller du regard avant de détourner de nouveau les yeux à la recherche d'autre chose. J'avais vu son corps se raidir, sa position se faire plus tendue, sa respiration moins assurée. Mais elle ne nous accorda plus un brin d'attention pour autant. J'avais attendu cette réaction toute la journée et à présent, je n'étais pas certain d'en être satisfait. Il n'y avait toujours pas un mot, pas même une tentative de s'approcher. Rien de plus que ce à quoi j'avais eu le droit depuis la semaine dernière.

J'aurais très bien pu alors continuer sur la même voie, me détourner d'elle et l'ignorer comme nous l'avions fait ces derniers jours. Mais en avais-je encore la force? Je préférais encore aller chercher la réaction la plus primaire chez elle que de rester sur ce vide total de communication. Alors sans réfléchir, je repris ma marche vers elle, sentant la surprise et l'irritation de Tanya prêt de moi. Et je m'en moquais.

June ne tourna les yeux vers nous que quand elle nous sentit à proximité d'elle. Le regard froid, elle nous balaya du regard avec hauteur et haussa un sourcil.

"Quoi?" demanda t-elle de but en blanc, sans s'intéresser à une quelconque forme de politesse.

"Je suis juste venu dire bonjour." répondis-je en tentant de rester neutre alors que sa froideur commençait à avoir raison de moi.

"Oh, parce que tu me parles maintenant?" ironisa t-elle en faisant référence aux derniers jours.

"Parce que toi tu as essayé de me parler peut être?" ne pus-je m'empêcher de répliquer.

"J'avais cru comprendre vendredi dernier que tu n'avais plus rien à me dire."

Son regard froid glissa probablement inconsciemment à mes côtés pour scruter Tanya qui était restée silencieuse, mais qui se tenait trop proche pour ne pas éveiller une quelconque suspicion. Je vis de nouveau la lueur dans ses yeux changer et sa respiration se faire moins régulière.

"Tu fais faire un tour des lieux à ta copine? Vous ne saviez plus quoi vous raconter les yeux dans les yeux?" demanda t-elle d'un ton mauvais, son regard allant de Tanya à moi.

"Non." intervint Tanya. "Je voulais essayer de comprendre ce qui pouvait tant continuer d'intéresser Edward dans le fait de se mêler à d'insignifiants petits êtres humaines. Et vraiment, je ne vois vraiment rien qui valent le coup d'oeil. Tout est d'un ennui mortel ici." termina t-elle le ton dégoulinant de sarcasmes.

"Peut être que Monsieur pense qu'il doit nous faire grâce de sa présence car nos vies sont si pathétiques?" ironisa June en réponse. "Il ne devrait vraiment pas se donner cette peine!"

"Je ne dirais pas mieux!" répliqua Tanya avec venin en toisant June.

"Tanya, si tu allais t'installer dans l'amphi. Je te rejoins dans deux minutes!" la coupais-je froidement, essayant de garder un brin de diplomatie .

Elle me fusilla du regard sur le champs, prête à répliquer, mais un regard menaçant suffit à lui faire changer d'avis. Il y avait des limites à ne pas dépasser. Elle serra les dents, toisa de nouveau June d'un air féroce et tourna les talons avec grâce pour rejoindre l'intérieur de l'amphithéâtre, sous le regard des mâles ébahis devant tant de beauté. Si ils savaient quel piège mortel elle était, je ne doutais pas que cela ne les empêcherais pas de continuer baver sur son passage.

"Tu attends quelqu'un?" demandais-je à la seule qui occupait mes pensées alors qu'elle était repartie scruter le couloir.

"Angela." répondit-elle en retrouvant son ton froid, sans m'accorder un regard.

"Angela?"

"Oui, tu sais la jeune fille sympathique qui traîne avec moi depuis mon arrivée, avec qui tu as même fait semblant de manger plusieurs fois?" ironisa t-elle.

"Tu n'attends jamais Angela à l'extérieur."

"Pourquoi tu n'irai pas rejoindre la blonde à l'intérieur avant qu'elle ne se perde?!"

June reposa son regard glacial sur moi. Le ressentiment y régnait en maître. Et pourtant, elle refusait toujours de poser les fameuses questions que je m'attendais à ce qu'elle pose. Ni à Alice, ni à Carlisle. Elle n'avait rien demandé. Les deux s'étaient évertués à lui expliquer la situation. Mais à moi, le principal concerné, elle n'avait plus accordé un mot. Et je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qui pouvait se tramer dans sa tête à présent. Je la fixais avec frustration alors qu'elle changeait de pied d'appui, mal à l'aise.

"Tu n'as rien à me dire?"

La question était visiblement sortie après ces quelques longues minutes de silence avec bien moins d'assurance qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Son regard l'avait trahi aussitôt. Mais pour une fois, elle ne chercha pas à le cacher sous une tonne de sarcasmes et de répliques agressives. Son regard se posa sur moi avec attente. Une attente loin d'être paisible ou agréable visiblement.

"Edward?"

Sa voix me donnait presque l'effet d'implorer. Je sentis mon coeur mort depuis un siècle se serrer, surpris de la voir pour une fois laisser tomber la carapace, afficher une miette de fissure, une miette de sentiment. J'ouvris la bouche, aucun son n'en sortit. Je ne savais plus quoi lui dire, quoi faire. Que voulait-elle de moi? Qu'espérait-elle au fond? Que nous laissions tout tomber définitivement? Ou que...

"Hey! Bonjour!" s'exclama soudainement près de nous la voix essoufflée d'Angela. "J'ai bien cru que j'allais être en retard!"

June me fixa encore une brève seconde, avant de finalement détourner les yeux vers Angela, forçant un sourire à son égard.

"Salut, Angie."

"Vous n'entrez pas?" demanda cette dernière en nous observant avec attention, sentant clairement le malaise.

"Je t'attendais." lui répondit June. "Si on allait s'installer maintenant?"

"Ok... Edward, tu te joins à nous?"

"Edward a déjà de la compagnie." répondit June avant que je n'ai le temps de le faire.

"Oh..."

Angela nous observa tour à tour encore une fois, gênée de se retrouver au milieu d'une situation visiblement tendue. Elle acquiesça alors doucement et pris les devant, June à ses côtés. June qui partait sans me laisser le temps de répondre à sa question...

"June?" la rappelais-je doucement.

"C'est bon, j'ai saisi, Edward." me répondit-elle, sa froideur retrouvée. "Tanya doit t'attendre, il ne faudrait pas la faire trop patienter." termina t-elle ce même venin dans la voix.

Angela tourna vers moi un autre regard inquiet alors que June disparaissait à l'intérieur, se demandant ce qui s'était passé cette fois tant les choses semblaient s'être dégradées entre nous. June ne lui expliquerait jamais que son caractère borné l'avait conduit à cette résolution stupide incluant l'éradication de tout contacts physiques dans notre relation. Et je ne lui expliquerais jamais qu'étant un vampire assoiffé du sang de sa meilleure amie, je préférais bannir toute relation sexuelle entre June et moi plutôt que de prendre un risque stupide. Pour le reste, elle pourrait facilement deviner que June m'en voulait de me servir de Tanya contre elle, et que je mourrais d'envie de pouvoir la retrouver contre moi à nouveau... C'était un jeu stupide, universel, bien plus vieux que le plus vieux vampire que je puisse connaître. Et moi qui me pensais au dessus de tout cela, j'étais tombé dedans à pieds joints.

Soupirant, je me mis en route à mon tour pour rejoindre l'intérieur. Je n'avais pas besoin que Tanya me fasse une scène pour l'avoir laissé seule trop longtemps. June et Angela étaient installées au fond de l'amphi quand j'y pénétrais et je ne fus pas surpris de découvrir que Tanya se trouvait presque à l'opposé, à plusieurs rangées devant. Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à trouver June et la vampire centenaire côte à côté en pleine discussion. Hésitant, je tournais les yeux vers June qui détourna les siens aussitôt pour m'offrir un profil droit et fier. Elle ne se réduirait pas à me demander de venir la rejoindre. J'avais saisi le message. A reculons, je rejoignis alors Tanya, devant déjà lutter de toutes mes forces pour ne pas entendre ses pensées à mon sujet, à notre sujet, ou celui de June. L'heure allait être longue, mortellement longue. Surtout avec le regard brûlant de June dans mon dos qui semblait vouloir percer ma peau...


	38. Chapter 38: Prendre les devants

Tout les personnages de cette fic en dehors de June sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer.

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews encore une fois, elles sont un énorme encouragement à poursuivre cette fic jusqu'au bout.

Chapitre 38: Prendre les devants

"Lâches ton livre et fonces chez elle!"

Avec ennui, je quittais des yeux mon bouquin pour apercevoir l'irritante petite fée juste derrière, me lançant un regard urgent. Comment arriverais-je un jour à lui faire saisir que si la porte de ma chambre était close cela avait une signification bien précise? Afin que personne ne vienne me déranger! Bon sang, je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur à la supporter après ma dernière rencontre avec June et la crise de Tanya qui avait suivi.

"Sors, Alice! Je suis occupé là." répondis-je avec mauvaise humeur.

Sans m'écouter, comme d'habitude d'ailleurs, elle m'arracha le pauvre livre des mains et le lança à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je me redressais alors sur mon sofa, et la fixait avec noirceur. Si elle me cherchait, elle n'allait pas tarder à me trouver.

"Alice..." menaçais-je.

"Si tu prêtais un peu attention plutôt que d'essayer de te couper de tout, tu aurais déjà vu dans mon esprit ce que j'essaye de te dire, imbécile!" répliqua t-elle avec agacement en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. "June va appeler d'ici vingt minutes..."

"... Quoi?! Il y a un soucis? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose???"

Une vague d'angoisse venait de me submerger m'empêchant de me concentrer pour faire le jour entre les paroles d'Alice et son esprit. Connaissant June, rien n'était impossible! Dans quel pétrin avait-elle pu se mettre?! A quel point cela était-il grave pour qu'elle s'abaisse à m'appeler alors qu'elle semblait ne plus vouloir entendre parler de moi vu le dernier regard qu'elle m'avait jeté quelques heures plus tôt????

Alice soupira avec agacement et claqua des doigts sous mes yeux pour m'arrêter et regagner mon attention.

"Tu vas me laisser finir ou quoi?!"

"Alors dis moi si elle va bien!"

"Il n'y a rien de grave, Edward. Si elle va appeler, c'est qu'elle en a marre. Elle veut te voir et te parler. Immédiatement. Et j'ai peur que si tu tardes trop, elle change d'avis. Alors en y allant tout de suite avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps d'appeler, tu lui épargneras aussi un peu d'angoisse et elle égratignera moins sa fichue fierté qu'en ayant eu à t'appeler pour te supplier de venir."

"Pourquoi elle veut me voir?"

Je sentis mon calme revenir, mais sans atténuer ma curiosité. Pourquoi voulait-elle me voir? Qu'avait-elle bien encore à dire après tout ça? Qu'elle me détestait, qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler de moi???

"Pour parler, je viens de te le dire. Et crois moi, tu veux avoir cette discussion avec elle. Alors ne vas pas jouer aux cons sous prétexte de fierté ou je ne sais pas quoi!"

Je rester à observer ma soeur, intrigué, essayant de démêler le peu de choses que j'arrivais à tirer de son esprit à cet instant. Courir chez June sans savoir à quoi s'attendre était toujours à ses risques et périls... je préférais donc être brieffé avant. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'impatience légendaire de la boule de nerfs en face de moi.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends, là? Vas-y!!! Allez, hop hop hop!!!"

Sans me laisser le choix, elle me poussa avec vigueur vers la porte, continuant de m'asséner de me dépêcher. Un simple mortel aurait volé à plusieurs mètres sous ses coups. Dans mon cas, ils étaient juste suffisants pour me faire bouger. Mais mieux valait que je ne mette pas plus à l'épreuve la patience d'Alice. Dieu sait ce qui pouvait émaner d'elle quand elle sortait réellement de ses gons.

"Je te jure que tu me remercieras après, Edward. Alors, fonces maintenant!"

Je lui jetais un dernier coup d'oeil sceptique qui me valut une nouvelle salve de paroles impatientes. Rien ne me servait d'essayer d'en apprendre plus d'elle. Je n'avais plus qu'à aller affronter moi même l'inconnu et la situation qui allait mener June à m'appeler dans vingt minutes. Il ne m'en faudrait que dix pour être chez elle...

Dix minutes plus tard, j'y étais. Rongé par le manque d'informations, je frappais plusieurs coups impatients contre la lourde porte. Elle ne me pourrait pas me reprocher d'être entrée "par effraction" en utilisant la fenêtre, qui pourtant me faisait gagner tant de temps. En attendant, j'étais réduis à attendre inconfortablement à sa porte qu'elle veuille bien ouvrir. Ce qu'elle fit après quelques secondes qui pourtant m'avait paru une éternité. Elle avait ouvert la porte à la volée, et son visage m'apparut parcourue par la nervosité, avant de réaliser que c'était moi qui était là. C'est vrai que j'avais souvent été réticent à utiliser sa porte d'entrée et que cela nous avait valu un certain nombres de fois des discussions agitées.

"Edward...?"

La surprise était plus que perceptible dans sa voix alors qu'elle me fixait sans bouger. Toute son attitude exprimait une forte agitation intérieure, une tension qu'elle n'arrivait plus à contenir. Ses épais cheveux étaient laissés libres sur ses épaules, des boucles folles s'en échappant dans tout les sens. Son bas de jogging et son débardeur étaient probablement le signe qu'elle avait eu l'intention d'aller se coucher. Mais la connaissant, elle n'y était probablement pas parvenue, augmentant du même coup son état de nerfs. Il faudrait bien un jour qu'elle se décide à aller consulter pour ça. Aucun être humain ne pouvait tenir très longtemps sans un rythme de sommeil sain. De fait, une légère ombre sombre cernée ses yeux verts, n'en retirant rien à leur brillance habituelle. Je restais d'ailleurs un instant perdu dans les profondeurs de son regard, pour une rare fois, pas interrompue aussitôt par une de ses réflexions dont elle avait le secret. Avait-elle idée d'à quel point sa résolution de rester loin l'un de l'autre ressemblait à une torture pour moi? Encore plus dans ces instants là d'ailleurs, où elle était si proche, où son odeur emplissait tout l'air autour de moi, où mon être s'enivrait de ce parfum, crevant d'aller chercher le sang qui en était à l'origine...

"Pourquoi tu es là?!" demanda t-elle soudainement.

Tiré de mes pensées comme par un coup de canon, je me reconcentrais.

"Alice." répondis-je simplement.

"Alice?" me répondit-elle avec incompréhension.

"Tu allais m'appeler."

Je lui indiquais d'un signe du menton le portable qu'elle tenait dans sa main et un éclair de compréhension traversa son regard. Il était encore visiblement difficile pour elle d'intégrer le fait qu'Alice soit réellement capable d'anticiper le moindre de ses faits et gestes avant même qu'elle n'ait pu elle même les penser. Et je savais très bien qu'à chaque fois qu'elle le réalisait, ce même agacement refaisait surface. Mais rien de cela ne s'afficha sur son visage tendu...

"Oh..." répondit-elle vaguement en se grattant nerveusement le crâne.

"Tu... Tu me laisses entrer?"

J'avais décidé d'y aller avec des pincettes. Après tout, je ne savais toujours pas de quoi June voulait me parler et qui l'aurait poussé à appeler si Alice n'avait pas anticipé les évènements. Alors mieux valait que je reste sur mes gardes et ne fasse aucun mauvais pas. Mais June semblait tellement décalée que je commençais même à m'interroger sur sa capacité à s'énerver tout court...

Elle acquiesça rapidement et s'écarta de la porte pour disparaître aussitôt dans l'appartement. Refermant derrière moi, je la suivis pour la retrouver marchant de long en large dans sa chambre, repoussant régulièrement ses cheveux en arrière avec nervosité. Que lui arrivait-il au juste? A cet instant, elle semblait tellement dépourvue de son habituel self-contrôle que ça en était... angoissant.

"De quoi tu voulais me parler?" demandais-je tout en la regardant faire de l'entrée de la chambre.

Elle me jeta un rapide regard fiévreux, et continua ses allers-retours sans me répondre. Bon sang! Elle allait me faire perdre ma raison à agir si inhabituellement. J'aurai encore préféré qu'elle s'énerve contre moi, qu'elle tente en vain de me frapper, qu'elle me traite de tout les noms plutôt que... que ça. Pourquoi Alice ne m'avait rien dit???? Ca aurait été bien plus facile d'attendre en sachant ce qui allait me tomber dessus plutôt que de la voir agir si bizarrement!

"June?" tentais-je de nouveau avec douceur.

Pas de réponse.

"June?!"

Toujours rien.

"June?!!!!!" criais-je presque pour attirer son attention.

Elle stoppa enfin son manège et me fixa, la respiration courte, son coeur battant nerveusement dans sa poitrine.

"Est-ce que tu couches avec elle?!"

Ok. Ca, c'était direct. Le sujet Tanya ne pouvait pas être ignoré encore très longtemps.

"Je veux dire, encore!" continua t-elle. "Je sais que ça été le cas, avant, je ne sais pas quand, mais que ça a été le cas. Je veux savoir si c'est le cas en ce moment! Si... si il reste... si... Enfin, réponds moi quoi!!!"

June serra frénétiquement ses bras autour d'elle et me jeta ce même regard fiévreux. Oh, elle détestait me demandait ça. Je le lisais sur tout son visage. Elle détestait s'abaisser à me demander ça car cela signifiait qu'elle y accordait de l'importance. Autant lui répondre sans attendre.

"Non."

"Non, tu ne veux pas me répondre?" manqua t-elle de s'étouffer.

"Non. Je ne couches pas avec Tanya, June."

"Ok..."

Et de nouveau, elle cessa de me fixer, reprenant visiblement une conversation intérieure houleuse, me laissant totalement sans idées de ce qui pouvait se produire dans sa tête. De nouveau, ses mains volèrent dans ses cheveux, repoussant les boucles en arrière avec acharnement, la respiration toujours plus laborieuse. Elle allait réellement avoir ma peau en continuant comme ça! Après plusieurs secondes de cette torture silencieuse, je me rapprochais d'elle et attrapais son bras pour l'obliger à me faire face. Je sentis un léger sursaut et sa peau réagir immédiatement au contact de mes doigts glacés. Un long frisson la parcourut et je parvins finalement à capter son regard.

"June, parles moi."

"Ok! Ok, très bien! J'en peux plus!" lâcha t-elle dans un flot de paroles rapide et ininterrompu. "Tu veux que je le dise?! Très bien! J'ai eu tort, ok?! Cette histoire de rester loin de l'autre et tout, c'était une connerie qui ne servait à rien, visiblement. Et à l'efficacité plus que douteuse! De toute manière, y'a pas un truc qui marche comme je le voudrais depuis que je suis ici! Alors j'aurai dû me douter que ça serait encore pire en prenant une décision!!! Parce que quoi que je fasse, tu trouves un moyen de me le renvoyer à la figure!!!" continua t-elle à présent lancée. "Et tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point je déteste tout ça! Toi! Tout cette situation stupide! Mais comme c'est pas suffisant plutôt que d'être capable de décider que j'avais eu ma dose et que, le vampire, merci mais très peu pour moi, je lâche l'affaire, je me retrouve à crever de jalousie à cause de cette... cette poupée russe! Et tu sais quoi?!! Ca me donne la nausée!!! Je déteste détester ça! Parce que ça veut dire que je ne m'en fous pas et je voudrais m'en foutre, parce que ça me gonfle! que cette histoire qui n'ait rien d'autre qu'un tissu d'emmerdes me gonfle.! Mais au lieu de m'en foutre et de te laisser jouer tranquillement à la poupée avec barbie vampire mannequin, tout ce dont j'ai envie c'est de la massacrer et de te traiter de con de me la balancer à la figure en pensant que ça va me rendre jalouse et que ça va me faire payer ma décision! Parce que c'est nul. C'est digne d'une vengeance d'un gosse de cinq ans. Pour un vampire centenaire, ça vole très haut! Bravo! Mais ça marche! Tu vois?! Tu as gagné! J'ai eu tord et tu as réussi ton coup! Félicitations!"

Le flot de paroles s'arrêta aussi vite qu'il était sortit et une couleur rouge teinta tout son visage sous l'effet du manque d'oxygène. Pas une seule fois elle n'avait respiré pendant cette improbable tirade... Elle me fixa avec intensité, dans un mélange d'attente, de nervosité et d'irritation. Et honnêtement je ne savais pas très bien quoi répondre après ça. Elle présentait tout cela comme un jeu auquel j'aurai joué juste dans le but de gagner et de la blesser. Ce n'était pas vraiment ça. Même si ce n'était pas totalement faux. Et je ne pouvais pas non plus nier qu'apprendre sa jalousie envers Tanya avait quelque chose de... de rassurant et de presque jouissif. Alors, j'étais pire qu'un humain?!

"Je ne crois pas avoir gagné quoi que se soit, June."

"Raaa, je t'en pris! Je suis sûr que tu exulte de voir que je ne te suis pas si indifférente que ça et que tu peux me rendre jalouse à la moindre occasion en agitant sous mon nez ta blonde!"

"Disons, que j'aurai peut être préféré qu'on le découvre dans d'autres circonstances. Je n'ai pas plus apprécié ces derniers jours que toi. Et je reconnais que j'ai... utilisé Tanya pour voir si tu réagirais, et c'étais stupide, tu as raison. Mais je n'ai jamais cherché cette situation. Ca ne me fait pas plaisir."

Sans avoir l'air de me croire, June me toisa avec intensité, sa respiration se calmant peu à peu maintenant qu'elle avait lâché tout ce qu'elle souhaité visiblement tant dire. Et je me retrouvais à la merci de son regard perçant, sans savoir quel serait le verdict qui se tramait dans ce cerveau. Ouvrant à plusieurs reprises la bouche avant de la refermer aussitôt sans avoir dit quoi que se soit, elle se détourna finalement et marcha finalement jusqu'à sa fenêtre. Elle s'appuya au mur, me tournant le dos pour observer la vue qu'elle avait sur Cambridge. Je restais planté à ma place, attendant à présent ce qui allait suivre avec angoisse. Après quelques minutes qui me semblèrent être des heures, un léger filet de voix quitta enfin ses lèvres. Aucun humain ne l'aurait entendu de ma place, c'était tout juste un murmure. Mais pour mon ouïe développée, c'était sans difficultés. Elle le savait.

"Je veux qu'on reprenne comme avant." admit-elle sans joie. "J'ai eu tord en pensant que couper tout contact physique simplifierait les choses. Ca a été le contraire et... tu me..."

Quoi? Manque? C'est ce qu'elle voulait dire??? Mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase et se tourna de nouveau dans ma direction pour me fixer avec agacement alors que j'étais pendu à ses lèvres.

"Quoi?! Tu vas me laisser m'humilier jusqu'au bout?!! Tu as très bien compris! Ne me le fais pas dire!"

Pourquoi cela semblait-il être la chose la plus agréable à avoir jamais effleuré mes oreilles?!! Le ton était irrité, la forme pas réellement sympathique, et pourtant... Je lui souris avant même de le réaliser, amusé et... heureux? Ca y ressemblait étrangement en tout cas. Et tout cela pour la faire soupirer d'agacement.

"C'est ça, moques toi!' pesta t-elle.

"Je ne me moques pas." répliquais-je presque en riant.

Je la rejoignais sans hésiter, m'approchant d'elle aussi près que je le pouvais sans jamais quitter son délicieux visage du regard, hypnotisé par ses yeux.

"Bien sûr!" ironisa t-elle sans pour autant s'écarter de moi. "Tu aimes me voir en difficultés, et encore plus me voir m'abaisser devant toi! Et..."

"... Tu m'as manqué, June." la coupais-je plutôt que de la laisser poursuivre dans cette direction.

Elle s'arrêta alors et me fixa avec intérêt, un sourire en coin se dessinant subtilement sur ses lèvres. Qui était piégé à présent?

"Ah oui? Je t'ai manqué?"

"Ne me le fais pas répéter." la paraphrasais-je presque. "Tu as très bien compris."

En réponse, je la vis commencer à mordiller doucement sa lèvre inférieure, me fixant toujours avec intensité. Savait-elle que ce geste me rendait dingue? Oh, ça ne m'aurait pas étonné! La voir jouer si innocemment avec ses lèvres rouges et douces sous mes yeux était toujours si sensuel... Elle le savait! Le démon qu'elle était le savait parfaitement.

"June..." grognais-je presque.

Mais plutôt que de me renvoyer une réplique qu'elle avait déjà probablement en tête, ce furent ces mêmes lèvres tentatrices qui s'écrasèrent brusquement sur ma bouche. Comme une explosion. Une dizaine de jours sans ce contact et tout le travail était à refaire. Je sentis le monstre en moi bondir, mon esprit se brouilla des images du corps ensanglanté de June, de son sang coulant lentement dans ma gorge, contre la sienne... y laissant de longues marques écarlates. Mon corps s'était raidit en une fraction de seconde, un grognement sourd résonnant dans ma poitrine. La tuer, là, maintenant, ce serait si simple, si bon. Mordre sa lèvre, sentir le sang s'en écouler et ensuite ravager son corps délicat de morsures avides... J'étais prêt.

Les lèvres divines marquèrent un temps d'arrêt, hésitantes. Sa respiration se coupa. Les battements de son coeur accélèrent de nouveau. Elle avait saisi. Elle avait senti sa mort approcher. Peut être imaginait-elle déjà mes dents plantées dans sa chair tendre... Lutter contre ses visions devenait de plus en plus difficile. Alice. Pourquoi Alice ne m'avait pas empêché de venir alors que maintenant j'étais prêt à commettre l'irréparable?!

Le souffle chaud de June continuait de s'écraser sur ma peau, comme la plus vive des brûlures. Je devais reprendre le contrôle. Je le pouvais. Je l'avais fait si souvent. Mais c'était un exercice auquel je semblais faillir maintenant. Je n'arrivais plus à me raccrocher à autre chose... C'était une torture de lutter. Une horrible torture. J'avais tellement envi de son sang à présent.

Sa main brûlante se posa soudainement sur ma joue avec douceur, y glissa lentement, caressant ma peau avec délicatesse.

"Edward..." murmura t-elle. " Regardes moi."

J'avais les yeux fixés sur ses lèvres rouges, prêt à les transpercer d'une simple pression, prêt à en déguster le liquide qui les rendait si écarlates. Avide. Mais sa voix me raccrochait encore à une autre réalité, m'empêchant de sombrer vers ces terrains, me tenant comme on tiendrait un homme par la main au bord du précipice. Me faisant plus que violence, je levais les yeux vers les siens et m'y retrouvais happé. Certes, je pouvais y lire la peur. Le prédateur que j'étais plus que jamais à cet instant s'en délecter. La peur rendait les humains toujours plus savoureux. Mais c'est la confiance soudaine, et la douceur qui percèrent dans son regard qui me retinrent quand je pensais ne plus être capable de résister. Elle ne me lâcha pas du regard, m'assurant silencieusement que je n'allais pas le faire, que je n'allais pas la tuer. Je tentais de respirer de nouveau, accroché à son regard. De petites bouffées à la fois. Se réhabituer à son odeur, à la chaleur de son sang qui se dégageait dans l'air. Lentement. L'apprivoiser de nouveau. Ne pas oublier que je n'avais absolument pas faim. Que j'étais plus fort que ça... Ses doigts glissèrent vers ma tempe. Je fermais les yeux. Si il y avait bien une personne que je voulais garder en vie à tout prix c'était elle, l'horripilante June. Je ne pouvais pas l'imaginer morte dans mes bras. C'était finalement une vision atroce. Je revoyais les images qui m'avait envahi l'esprit quelques secondes plus tôt et sentit le monstre en moi reculer. C'était immonde. Je ne pouvais pas accepter ça. Je ne pouvais pas être capable de ça sur elle.

"Je suis désolé..." m'excusais-je encore tremblant sous l'intensité de l'envie qui m'avait submergé.

"Ma faute. J'ai été trop brusque. J'avais oublié que j'avais à faire à une petite nature!"

Je rouvris les yeux et vis son regard briller d'humour. Une certaine appréhension régnait encore sur ses traits, mais la pointe d'humour était bien là. Je pouvais compter sur elle pour désamorcer le plus grave au moment le moins approprié. Je souris faiblement, honteux d'avoir faillit céder à ma nature d'une manière si primaire.

"Si tu veux y aller, je comprends." continua t-elle en commençant à se dégager de mes bras.

Résister à son sang avait été une torture un instant plus tôt. L'imaginer loin de moi à présent était bien pire à cet instant. Je la bloquais alors bien contre moi de ma main dans son dos, ne lui laissant pas le loisir de s'éloigner ainsi de moi.

"Non." répondis-je d'une voix rauque.

Je vis le trouble revenir dans ses yeux. Elle se demandait qui parlait. Moi ou le vampire assoiffé? Pour une fois qu'elle avait un éclair de survie...

"Ca va mieux. Reste là."

Je la ramenais tout contre moi, sentant cet sensation étrange... agréable que me procurait son corps chaud contre le mien. Maintenant que j'étais préparé, que son odeur avait empli mes poumons, je n'avais plus envi de bouger. Je laissais mes mains glisser dans son dos, mes yeux épousés de nouveau les traits de son visage.

"De toute manière, ce n'est pas à moi de partir. C'est mon appartement." répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, un nouveau sourire aux lèvres.

Ne résistant plus, je venais regoûter ses lèvres plus doucement que précédemment, ne voulant laisser aucune place au monstre en moi de ressortir. Lentement, apprivoiser de nouveau l'effet que ses lèvres sur les miennes provoquaient, ne penser plus qu'à cela pour ne pas prendre le risque de penser à son sang. Ce n'était pas si difficile en fin de compte... enfin... presque. Mais le goût de ses lèvres était suffisant pour me laisser croire que j'étais un être humain de chair et de sang, pouvant s'abandonner à ce genre de plaisirs.

Avec des précautions qui ne devaient pas lui être naturelles, elle glissa ses mains lentement sur ma nuque, caressant du bout des doigts ma peau. J'étais conscient de chacun de ses mouvements, comme de minuscules brûlures. Et c'était divin. Je la serrais immédiatement un peu plus fort dans mes bras, ne laissant plus aucun espace possible entre nos deux corps, me délectant de la sentir contre moi. Toute entière. A moi... seulement à moi...


	39. Chapter 39: Droit dans le mur

**Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews! Je sais que je suis plus lente qu'avant pour poster, désolée mais j'ai moins de temps qu'avant à consacrer à cette fic... En tout cas, vos reviews sont toujours un très grand encouragement à poursuivre. Merci.**

**Les personnages de cette fic sont la création et la propriété de stephanie meyer, en aucun cas les miens!**

* * *

Chapitre 39: Droit dans le mur

L'écart de température avait quelque chose d'incroyablement inconfortable les premières secondes. La chaleur de la couette, du matelas sous moi opposés à la froideur mortelle de ses bras et de ses mains. Le contraste avait quelque chose d'inhumain. Une brûlure intense d'abord. Mais finalement, avec les secondes, l'inconfort disparaissait, mutait, devenait étrange, puis sensuel. Une sensation qui tenait mon corps en alerte, qui le rendait vivant, qui semblait me faire découvrir chaque cellule de ma peau... Il suffisait de l'aller retour lent et régulier de ses longs doigts sur mon bras nu pour me faire fondre... Ce que j'étais devenue faible et niaise! Il m'en avait fallu si peu. Ridicule. Je m'aurai fait horreur il y a quelques mois encore. J'aurai ri, crié à l'impossible. J'étais indépendante, solitaire, aucun homme ne faisait de moi ce qu'il voulait. Et ill avait suffit d'un vampire. Au moins, j'aurais pour réconfort qu'il avait nécessité une créature surnaturelle, ridiculement belle, pour me faire abandonner si lâchement mes précieux principes! Du joli!

Je ne me souvenais pas clairement depuis combien de temps nous étions ainsi, allongés dans mon lit, sans rien dire, sans plus vraiment bouger. La passion des baisers du début avait vite passé. J'avais compris la leçon j'avais accepté la chose. Si je voulais Edward, je devais faire le deuil de ma vie sexuelle. Pas très réjouissant, mais les dernières semaines m'avait donné une cruelle leçon. Je n'étais pas capable de rester loin de lui. Il m'était au contraire plus facile de dire adieu à une sexualité saine. Facile n'était peut être pas le terme le plus approprié d'ailleurs... C'était triste. Et merde! C'était aussi effroyablement frustrant. Car le vampire derrière moi avait tout pour me donner envie de m'abandonner pendant des heures entières à des galipettes sous la couette... C'était un paradoxe des plus cruels! Sadique même! Mais j'imagine que je pouvais m'y faire. Que le peu qui nous était possible était déjà ça après tout. Après, difficile de dire combien de temps ma tolérance à cette concession durerait. Je n'étais pas réputée pour ma patience!

Ses caresses délicates commençaient à me bercer doucement. Je sentais mes paupières s'alourdir, mon corps se détendre totalement. Les allers retour de ses doigts sur mon bras avait quelque chose de presque hypnotisant, de berçant. Je fermais les yeux sans même m'en apercevoir alors que je sentais le visage d'Edward se perdre dans ma chevelure, inspirant profondément avant d'expirer et de provoquer chez moi une nouvelle série de frissons...

-Tu sens l'amande et l'oranger..., commenta t-il d'une voix à peine audible et rauque. Délicieux.

- Et bien, tu vois, je serais incapable de définir ce que toi tu sens. C'est frustrant. Tu as un parfum irrésistible mais ça ne ressemble à rien de...

-... d'humain? proposa t-il.

- Oui. Surprenant, hein?! ironisais-je.

Edward se mit à rire légèrement. Un son aussi mélodieux qu'inhumain. C'était définitivement injuste. Tout était si parfait, divin chez lui. A côté de mes très très nombreuses imperfections! Pfff, quel crâneur! Je ne voyais même pas quel plaisir il pouvait trouver à traîner avec des humains comme moi. J'arrivais tout juste à m'imaginer ce que cela devait être. Quand on possédait une intelligence hors du commun, des connaissances encyclopédique, qu'on avait tout vu, tout connu, que l'esprit humain était un livre ouvert... Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien encore trouver de l'intérêt à ses yeux?! Comment pouvait-il encore trouver un intérêt à quoi que se soit d'ailleurs? Ca m'était presque totalement inconcevable.

"A quoi tu penses?" murmura t-il tout contre mon oreille.

En fait, si. Je savais ce qui tenait son intérêt encore éveillé. Cette impossibilité qu'il avait d'accéder à mon esprit. Ah, et quel bonheur cela était pour moi! Et quelle jolie revanche sur tous les aspects de sa nature qu'il me déballait sous le nez régulièrement. Monsieur pouvait peut être se déplacer plus vite qu'une autruche lancée à pleine vitesse, mais mon esprit restait une porte close pour lui. Il y avait une petite justice dans ce monde après tout!

Amusée, je tournais la tête vers lui pour me retrouver face à une paire d'yeux dorés me fixant avec intensité, essayant de percer les mystères de mon esprit. Il pouvait toujours espérer!

"Ca ne te regardes pas." répondis-je avec jeu. "Et fais attention. Avec ce genre de questions, tu vas bientôt ressembler à une femme!" me moquais-je.

Je vis ses yeux luire d'amusement et j'anticipais sa réponse avant qu'il n'eut la chance de l'énoncer, prenant ses lèvres en otage pour un lent baiser. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir la capacité à user de ce que la nature lui avait généreusement donnée pour couper l'herbe sous le pied de l'autre. Je le sentis sourire sous mes lèvres alors qu'une de ses mains glissée dans mon dos pour se poser au creux de mes reins, me retenant contre lui avec sûreté. Je me laissais submergée quelques secondes avant de décider de stopper... encore... avant d'avoir trop envi... J'étais passée suffisamment près de la mort une heure plus tôt en lui sautant dessus. C'était suffisant pour une seule journée. Me forçant, plus que je n'en n'avais envi, à quitter ses lèvres, je replongeais mes yeux dans les siens. Cette couleur dorée avait toujours quelque chose de fascinant... et de frustrant à la fois. A quoi ressemblaient-ils à l'époque où il était encore humain? Qui était le Edward de ces années 1900, ce jeune homme de 22 ans, humain? Du bout des doigts, je caressais ses traits parfaits, durs comme le marbre, froid comme la pierre. Etait-il aussi fascinant humain?

"De quelle couleur étaient tes yeux?" demandais-je soudainement.

"Pardon?"

"Tes yeux, quand tu étais humain, de quelle couleur étaient-ils?"

"Vert." me répondit-il finalement. "Comme les tiens. Sûrement pas aussi perçants, mais vert."

J'acquiesçai, sans réellement savoir à quoi et me détournais pour retourner à ma position de départ, le dos de ma tête posée contre son torse. Un flot de questions venait de me submerger une nouvelle fois. Des questions qui n'étaient pas nouvelles, que je me posais depuis le début à son sujet. Des questions sur lui, sur sa vie, sa vraie vie, celle d'avant sa mort,. Sur comment tout cela était arrivé, comment il l'avait vécu. Et à chaque fois ce même malaise, ce même gouffre étourdissant. Parce que pour mon esprit cartésien, c'était beaucoup à avaler. Au final, après tout ce temps, je passais toujours du temps avec lui, à pensais à lui, en évacuant le fait qu'il n'était plus réellement humain. Bien sûr que je savais qu'il était un vampire. Mais finalement, j'élucidais ce fait plus ou moins consciemment, le jugeant comme n'importe qui. Mais quand j'en venais à me poser ses questions, tout était remit en lumière. Et c'était gênant... Et malgré tout, ma curiosité me titillait toujours plus.

"Je peux te poser une question?" demandais-je.

"Sur Tanya? Je t'ai déjà tout expliqué, June."

"Non. Pas au sujet de Tanya. De toi... toi avant celui que tu es maintenant."

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes que je n'osais pas interrompre. Je retenais inconsciemment ma respiration, attendant sa décision.

"Je t'écoutes." répondit-il finalement d'un ton plus que sérieux à présent. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir?"

"Je ne sais pas vraiment... C'est difficile pour moi de t'imaginer différent, vivant il y a un siècle..."

"Alors ne le fais pas."

"Je ne peux pas! Ma curiosité est trop grande, tu le sais!" répondis-je légèrement, l'entendant rire doucement à ça.

"Ok. Alors, dis ce que tu as en tête."

"Tu es mort comment?"

"Carlisle m'a tué."

"Comme ça? Sans raison? Parce qu'il avait... faim? C'est marrant, je ne l'imagine pas comme ça..."

"Non. Pas comme ça, June. Carlisle n'a été que très brièvement un vampire sanguinaire. Il a toujours été dégoûté par ce que notre nature nous poussait à faire pour nous nourrir. Il a préféré s'isoler, vivre en ermite pendant des décennies jusqu'à dompter totalement son envie de sang humain. C'est quelqu'un d'incroyable, à la volonté de fer. Son amour de la nature humaine, de la vie, sa passion pour la médecine l'a rendu bien plus doué pour ça que nous tous. Il faut comprendre que l'éternité pour un vampire peut paraître aussi effroyablement longue qu'à un humain. Et il était seul encore à cette époque. Esmée n'est arrivée parmi nous que bien des années plus tard."

"Alors il t'as changé par ennui?" demandais-je sceptique.

"Non." rit Edward. "Ce n'est pas dans les convictions de Carlisle de faire ça. Les conditions étaient... particulières. L'année 1900 a été marquée par une violente pandémie de peste qui a dévasté tout le pays. A cette époque, tout allait plus vite. Les conditions d'hygiènes, de transport, la promiscuité... quand la peste débutait, il ne restait plus qu'à prier. Ma mère a été touchée la première. Quelques semaines plus tard c'était moi. Nous étions tous les deux dans l'hôpital où travaillait Carlisle. Je ne me souviens de rien. J'étais presque mort à ce moment là. Je n'ai su que par Carlisle. Ma mère l'aurait fait promettre de tout faire pour me sauver juste avant de décéder. Elle ne savait probablement pas qu'elles étaient les implications de son geste. Carlisle aime à penser qu'elle avait comprit qui il était quand elle lui a fait promettre. Je pense qu'elle n'en n'avait pas la moindre idée. Mais qui sait... Toujours est-il que quand Carlisle a réalisé que j'allais suivre ma mère dans l'heure qui suit, il a prit sa décision. Il m'a fait passé pour mort, m'a caché parmi toutes les autres victimes qui avaient succombé et quand personne ne pouvait le voir, il m'a ramené chez lui pour me transformer sans savoir si il y parviendrait."

Je restais muette face à ce récit, clouée par cette histoire qui me semblait si réelle et la gravité des événements. Mais pire que tout, c'était la neutralité de sa voix qui me choquait. Il parlait de tout ça sans aucune émotion dans la voix, comme si cela ne lui faisait rien, comme si cela n'avait aucune importance.

"On dirait que... que tout ça t'est indifférent?"

"Non... peut être. C'est... c'est difficile à expliquer, June. Je... J'ai encore ses souvenirs. De ma vie d'avant, de ma mère. Je me souviens parfaitement de mes espoirs, de mes envies, de ce qui me faisait rêver. Extrêmement précisément. Mais c'est presque comme des images sans fond. Tout ça est dénué d'émotion, June. Comme si j'avais en mémoire les souvenirs d'un autre. Parfois, je peux me rappeler le sourire de ma mère et ça me touchera brièvement... Mais le plus souvent ça ne me fait rien. Parce que cet être là, dont les souvenirs sont encore encrés dans ma mémoire, est mort. Ce ne sont que des images, des mots... Notre existence serait probablement insoutenable si nous étions poursuivis par nos émotions de notre vie passée. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'y a pas une certaine tendresse envers eux. Mais c'est différent. Ce n'est pas comme pour vous. Ca ne peut pas l'être. Les événements de ces jours là, avant mon réveil, ce ne sont qu'une série de faits pour moi. Intimes et loin à la fois."

"C'est pareil avec les souvenirs que tu te fais depuis?"

"Non."

Je le sentis sourire, estimant probablement que j'avais posé cette question avec un sous-entendu précis. Les souvenirs qu'il se faisait de moi depuis que nous nous étions rencontrés... Je préférais changer de sujet immédiatement et revenir à mon interrogatoire.

"Tu vivais où?"

"Chicago."

"Et ta famille?"

"C'est un interrogatoire ou quoi?"

"Oui. Alors?"

"Mon père est mort quand j'étais gosse. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de lui. Je n'en n'avais aucun quand je suis mort... J'étais fils unique. Ma mère travaillait dans une petite boutique de tissus que tenait son oncle. Nous vivions assez bien pour l'époque. Je crois que j'étais un jeune insouciant. J'avais de grands idéaux sur la vie, la patrie. Je venais de m'engager dans l'armée quand la peste a été déclarée. Il n'y a pas grand chose d'autre à dire."

"Pas de femme?"

De nouveau ce rire. Ah, ce qu'il m'énervait.

"Je n'ai été ni marié, ni fiancé. Je n'ai pas eu le temps, June. Il y avait bien une fille. Anna. Nous nous croisions tous les dimanches chez mon oncle, mais ça c'est arrêté là. Je n'ai pas eu le temps, tu vois."

"C'est triste."

"Peut être, oui."

"Tu sais ce qu'elle est devenue?"

"Elle a échappé miraculeusement à l'épidémie. Elle a rencontré son mari quelques années plus tard. Elle a eu deux enfants et est morte à quarante ans d'une mauvaise fièvre. C'est les informations que j'ai pu glâner en tout cas. Pour le reste, je ne sais pas. J'avais quitté Chicago depuis longtemps."

"Et donc, tu as toujours vécu après ça avec Carlisle? Depuis un siècle?"

Waow! Rien que l'idée me laissait sceptique. Vivre l'éternité entière aux côté des mêmes personnes. Tout le temps. Jour et nuit. Quel enfer!

"Non."

La réponse avait été courte et ne semblait pas vouloir plus de commentaires. C'était mal me connaître que de penser que cela me serait suffisant!

"C'est à dire...?" insistais-je alors que je sentis ses bras se raidir autour de moi.

"Les premières années pour un vampire sont les plus intenses, June. Il est presque impossible de résister à la faim, à l'envie de tuer. Carlisle a voulu m'enseigner sa vision des choses, m'empêcher d'être le monstre sanguinaire qui me rongeait de l'intérieur. Mais je n'étais pas aussi fort que lui. Je suis parti après quelques mois... Pendant dix ans j'ai été... j'ai été ce monstre, June. Exactement du même genre que celui qui s'en ait prit à toi à Boston. Je n'ai rejoins Carlisle que quand le dégoût de moi même à commencé à être plus fort que la soif."

Je n'ajoutais rien, ne voyant vraiment pas ce que je pourrais ajouter à ça. Peut être que je n'avais plus envi d'en savoir plus pour le moment. Peut être que j'aurai préféré ne jamais pouvoir imaginer ce qu'il avait pu faire auparavant... Un silence lourd de sens se réinstalla dans la chambre et je pouvais aisément sentir le malaise d'Edward contre moi. Je laissais alors mon esprit divagué de nouveau. Lui, sa nature, ma nature, notre relation. C'était presque grotesque. Trop pour en rire même.

"On va droit dans le mur, hein? Toi et moi, ça n'a aucun avenir..." demandais-je tout haut.

"Non, aucun." répondit-il sombrement.

"Je vais changer, vieillir et pas toi? Vous allez finir par partir loin d'ici, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui. On ne peut jamais rester longtemps. Ne pas vieillir éveille toujours les soupçons."

"Je crois que je n'aimerai pas l'idée de te voir rester éternellement le même alors que je vieillis..."

"Tu n'es pas obligée de vieillir..."

Je tournais la tête de nouveau aussitôt, choquée par cette dernière réflexion. Edward me fixait sans joie. Je n'en revenais pas qu'il puisse évoquer cette possibilité.

"Pardon?"

"Tu sais bien qu'Alice voudrait te garder près d'elle pour toujours. Elle a déjà envisagé la possibilité de faire de toi l'une des notre. Elle y pense souvent."

"Et toi?"

Edward me fixa en silence quelques longues secondes, caressant mon visage du bout des doigts, en examinant chaque ligne, chaque courbe. Quand il reprit, sa voix était ferme, décidée.

"Non. Sauf si tu le souhaitais réellement. Mais je n'imposerai jamais... cette... cette vie à qui que se soit, et certainement pas à toi. C'est ta vie, le souffle qui te parcours qui te rend si particulière, si vivante. Tu ne serai plus vraiment la même transformée. Ta chaleur, ton coeur qui bat, ce parfum... Tout ça disparaîtrait pour l'éternité. Je ne veux pas être le criminel responsable de cela. Alors non, June."

"Tant mieux. Je ne veux pas vivre éternellement. La vie est déjà bien assez longue comme ça! En fait, je crois que je veux vieillir, voir à quoi je ressemblerai quand je serais ridée, que j'aurai des cheveux blancs et que ma mémoire se fera la malle. Je veux pouvoir me pencher sur ma vie et me dire que finalement c'était pas si mal que ça. Et mourir, ce n'est pas si terrible. C'est naturel après tout. On y passera tous, alors tôt ou tard, quelle importance! Ca ne me fait pas peur. Ce n'est même pas si douloureux en fait..."

"June..."

"... Non, je ne suis pas en train de dire que je souhaite mourir prochainement, je dis juste que si ça doit arriver et bien voilà, ça arrivera. Ca ne sert à rien de le craindre toute sa vie. Je sais très bien que ça arrivera un jour ou un autre. Et mourir n'est pas effrayant. Quand je me suis noyée, je me souviens encore de cette sensation alors que je perdais connaissance dans le lac... celle de flotter libérée de son corps, de tout ce qui rend l'existence pesante. Ce n'était pas douloureux, ça ne me faisait pas peur... Je n'ai jamais ressenti une sensation identique de bien être. Alors, je préfère essayer de vivre bien maintenant et pouvoir mourir tranquillement que d'avoir l'éternité devant moi."

"Je crois que je comprend." répondit-il amèrement. "Mais si tu veux savoir, te voir vieillir ne me dérangerait pas. Je suis certain que tu garderait ce même insupportable caractère. Il ne m'en faudrait pas plus pour avoir envi de rester dans les parages! Les personnes âgées hargneuses sont souvent drôles à observer."

"Ha Ha, très drôle, Eddie!" répondis-je sarcastique, mais de bon coeur, heureuse de cette tentative d'alléger la conversation. "Tu fais des progrès en humour. C'est Emmett qui te donnes des cours?"

"L'humour d'Emmett reste très discutable."

"C'est que tes oreilles sont sûrement trop chastes." me moquais-je.

"Effectivement, je n'ai probablement pas l'esprit aussi mal placé que le sien."

Sur cette question, il n'y avait pas de doute. Comparer Edward à son "frère" c'était presque comparer une vierge effarouchée avec une tenancière de bordel. Il y avait un gouffre entre les deux. J'en riais encore. Oui, Edward apparaissait presque comme une pure petite jeune fille quand il était aux côtés du grand Emmett dont l'esprit tournait en grande majorité autour d'une même et seule chose. Le sexe. Mais au moins, lui n'avait pas que la possibilité d'en parler. Ce qui faisait une autre large différence avec son frangin. L'un était totalement épanouie dans ce domaine, l'autre... probablement fortement frustré. Mais je voulais bien croire que vivre 24h sur 24 avec Emmett et ceux depuis de trèèèès nombreuses années pouvait être fatigant.

"C'est ça, tu peux rire. Tu ne supporterais pas ça très longtemps toi même." murmura t-il avec humour à mon oreille avant de déposer ses lèvres juste en dessous, déposant une multitude de petits baisers.

Je haussais les épaules et refermais les yeux. La journée avait été éprouvante. Cette conversation et celle d'avant aussi. Je n'avais plus envi de me poser des questions. Je l'avais fait bien assez ces dernières semaines. Je ne rêvais que d'un long et profond sommeil comme j'en obtenais rarement. Edward reposa ses mains sur mes bras et reprit doucement ses caresses. Le même va et vient lent et répétitif... Je me laissais glisser un peu plus sous la couette, entre ses bras, sentant de nouveau ce doux engourdissement m'anesthésiait les sens. Demain serait probablement pourrit, mais ce soir il n'existait pas. Il n'y avait que ce divin sommeil dans des bras immortels qui s'offrait à moi.


	40. Chapter 40: Ca va saigner!

**Merci pour les reviews encore une fois.**

**Aizhi, je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi. Ce n'était pas le passage dont je suis la plus fière, en fait, j'avais surtout envi de m'en débarrasser et ça s'est ressenti, mais il y avait des choses dedans qu'il fallait que je case pour la suite, donc voilà...**

* * *

Chapitre 40: Ca va saigner!

"Voilà!!! Pour toi!" sonna une petite voix cristaline derrière moi avant que n'apparaisse sur mes genoux un énorme saladier de pop corn que je serai la seule à dévorer.

Je me tournais rapidement vers Alice et lui sourit franchement avant de revenir me caler confortablement dans les bras d'Edward. C'était une sacré bonne journée! Ce qui était presque louche pour moi! J'étais plus habituée à râler pour la situation inverse! Merde, il y avait même rarement un matin où je me levais de bon pied. Bon, je m'étais pris une porte de placard en pleine tête au petit déjeuner qui m'avait sonné l'espace de quelques secondes, mais cela était-il suffisant à expliquer cette bonne humeur suspecte??? Nooooon! J'aurais plutôt parié sur les douze heures de sommeil d'affilées que j'avais réussi à obtenir miraculeusement! La fin des examens semestriels avait toujours un effet terriblement bénéfique sur mon cycle de sommeil. Probablement que passer quinze jours à réviser au lieu de dormir la nuit expliquait cela. En attendant, j'avais apprécié mon tour de pendule dans le coma le plus douillet qui soit! Et puis il faisait beau! Très beau et presque chaud. Pas cette chaleur étouffante qui vous transformait en machine à sueur dégoulinante et poisseuse. Non, une chaleur agréable. Celle qui réchauffe sans étouffer, qui donne envie de s'allonger dehors, un bon livre à la main et les lunettes noires sur le nez! Enfin, ça ça fonctionnait pour moi et le reste de nous, pauvres commun des mortels! Pour la bande de suceurs de sangs qui m'entourait, cela tenait plutôt de la science fiction. Une peau qui devenait presque translucide et brillante dès que le soleil s'écraser dessus, c'était plutôt... flippant. J'avais beau réussir à élucider tous les éléments gênants de leur nature, ce point là restait encore pour moi trop bizarre. Juste trop!

"Est-ce que tu crois que tu en auras assez?" résonna au creux de mon oreille une voix de velours.

Pendant un instant, je crus qu'Edward avait mit en route le mode moqueur alors qu'il parlait de mon saladier de pop corn bien remplit et capable de nourrir une équipe entière de footballeurs. Mais non! Le ton n'avait rien d'ironique ou d'amusé. Merde alors! Me prenait-il pour un estomac sur pattes??? Un énorme et gigantesque estomac sur pattes??? Lui avais-je déjà donné l'impression de manger comme quatre? Etais-je énorme au point qu'il croit qu'il devait me nourrir comme il le ferait pour un troupeau de vaches??? Je tournais des yeux exorbités vers lui, bouche ouverte, un pop corn dans les doigts suspendu dans les airs.

"Pardon?"

"Tu en auras assez? Nous n'avons pas l'habitude de nourrir des humains, tu le sais bien." me sourit-il.

"Ca ne sera probablement pas aussi nourrissant qu'un bidon de sang fraîchement recueillit, mais je crois que ça me permettra de survire... au moins une semaine! Tu crois que c'est suffisant???"

Je lançais un sourire faussement ingénue au vampire qui leva les yeux au ciel face à un humour qu'il jugeait visiblement limite alors que se mettait à résonner le rire tonitruant d'Emmett près de nous.

"Ah, elle est bonne celle là!" s'exclama t-il. "Edward, tu as trouvé une femme avec bien plus d'humour que toi! Quel bonheur! Tanya à côté, c'était du..."

"... C'est bon, Emmett." coupa aussitôt Edward. "On a saisi."

Emmett continua de rire et me lança un clin d'oeil complice. Lui et moi nous étions mis d'accord. Le jour où j'aurais besoin de faire tourner rond "Eddie", Emmett s'en chargerait. Collait l'ours dans les pattes d'Edward valait toutes les tortures du monde! Personne ne savait comme lui se faire si... pénible! Et nos deux caractères combinés, c'était terminé du pauvre Edward! Mais pas aujourd'hui. Pour le moment, le pauvre vampire n'avait rien fait pour déclencher mes foudres... Au contraire, il avait gagné ma bonne humeur pour la journée! Après le réveil qu'il m'avait accordé... J'en avais encore les jambes flageolantes! Bon sang, ce que ce type était doué de ses mains et de sa bouche... Notre vie sexuelle allait toujours à sens unique, et par chance c'était dans mon sens, et cela avait toujours quelque chose de frustrant. Mais je n'allais pas craché dans la soupe. Monsieur savait faire plaisir à une femme... et bien... terriblement bien... Le petit déjeuner au lit, saupoudré d'un orgasme divin... J'étais volontaire pour tout les matins suivant!!!

"A quoi tu penses? Tu as l'air ailleurs." murmura de nouveau Monsieur Je suis Super Doué à mon oreille alors que tous les autres étaient prit par une autre discussion.

"Hein?"

"Tu as l'air... ravie. C'est presque effrayant." se moqua t-il.

"Je pensais à ce matin." répondis-je en tournant la tête vers lui pour lui offrir un large sourire plein de sous entendus.

"Oh... je vois..."

"J'étais en train de me demander dans quel état d'extase tu me laisserai si tu me laissais m'occupais aussi de toi... si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

"June... " grogna t-il d'un ton plus rauque qu'à l'ordinaire, ses yeux s'assombrissant de désir.

"Quoi? Je ne faisais qu'essayer d'imaginer, c'est tout." répondis-je faussement innocente.

"Non. Tu me tortures."

Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent au coin de mes lèvres, chassant mon sourire comme il savait trop bien le faire avec cette foutue séduction, panoplie essentielle de son costume de vampire! Mrffff. Je ne m'améliorais décidément pas à ce petit jeu et il en profitait allègrement. Bien sûr!

"Bon! Et qu'est-ce qu'on regarde comme film?" me ramena à la réalité la voix froide de Rosalie qui venait de s'arracher à la lecture d'un énième magasine.

Je détournais aussitôt les yeux de l'apollon démoniaque contre moi, prenant le soin d'enfin mettre dans ma bouche mon pop corn, pour aller écouter les autres.

"Je vote pour une comédie." continua la blonde glaciale, provoquant un profond soupir de son homme.

"Non, pas encore..."

Rosalie foudroya Emmett du regard avant de se tourner vers les autres. Mais avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne puisse s'exprimer, la voix d'Edward résonna près de moi.

"Pourquoi on ne s'éviterait pas une dispute inutile et qu'on laissait Alice nous donnait directement l'issue de tout ça, hein?"

Monsieur savait y faire pour casser l'ambiance. C'était comme demander la fin du film à Alice avant même la fin du générique de début! Il n'avait décidément pas beaucoup de patience avec sa famille! Mais personne ne fit de commentaires et tous se tournèrent vers Alice. Etais-je la seule à apprécier les voir se rendre dingues mutuellement?!

"Alors?" lui demanda Emmett avec espoir.

"Rosalie et moi aurions préféré une comédie romantique. Emmett allait voté pour un film d'horreur, tout comme Jasper..." continua t-elle en lançant un regard dépité vers son compagnon, désespérée visiblement par ses goûts. " et soutenue vigoureusement par June!"

Je sentie immédiatement tous les yeux sur moi. Quoi?! Qu'y avait-il de si surprenant?! J'avais le droit de préférer les films d'horreur aux mièvres comédies romantiques où tout finissait toujours de la même manière sous une tonne de bons sentiments dégoulinants! Les films d'horreur étaient toujours tellement plus drôles.

"Et bien sûr, Edward n'a pas envie de dire qu'il est le seul à vouloir voir un film qui ne soit ni une comédie ni un film d'horreur car il sait qu'on va tous lever les yeux au ciel!" poursuivit Alice, moqueuse.

"Si tu étais un pays, on t'appellerais la Suisse, Eddie!" me moquais-je sans me retenir.

"Si tu étais un pays, tu serais un despote s'amusant a créér la zizanie avec ses sujets et ceux des pays voisins!" répliqua t-il aussitôt.

"Si ça saigne, c'est sûr!" entrais-je avec humour dans son jeu. "C'est toujours plus fun quand on en vient au gore!"

"Hors de question que je me tape encore un mauvais film et que je regarde ces deux là se tourner autour, frustrés de ne pas pouvoir consommer!" coupa Rosalie en se relevant. "Je vais faire du shopping. Alice?"

"Je viens. Ils savent que je ne supportent pas les films d'horreur. En plus, j'ai repéré quelques petites robes sublimes qui iraient à merveilles à notre fan des films sanglants!"

"Quoi??? Pour moi???" m'exclamais-je immédiatement.

"Ca ne peut pas être pour moi!" se mit à rire Emmett.

"Alice, tu ne vas pas encore..."

"... Tu vas avoir ton film méchant, laisses moi compenser en dévalisant les magasins."

"Mais..."

"... Et n'oublies pas. Tu es de bonne humeur. Tu t'es levée d'un très bon pied ce matin." me dit-elle d'un ton plein de sous entendus. "Tu ne voudrais pas gâcher ça en me privant de mon plaisir à moi, hein?"

Oh, elle était rusée. Diabolique même. Maintenant impossible d'essayer de la dissuader de dépenser encore de l'argent sur moi alors que tout ce qui occupait mon esprit à présent était le fait qu'elle savait tout de mes activités matinales. Bon sang, avait-elle tout vu dans une de ses visions??? Oh, je ne pourrais jamais me faire à cette idée. Et ma vie privée??? Et mon droit à l'intimité???? Voyant parfaitement mon air horrifié et dépité, Alice frappa des mains avec satisfaction et vint déposer un baiser sur ma joue.

"Bien. Tu verras, tu vas adorer ce que je vais te ramener. Et tout les trois allaient bien vous amuser! Par contre, Jasper chéri, tu ferai beaucoup mieux d'aller chasser maintenant."

"Mais j'ai envi de voir le film aussi." se défendit-il.

"N'oublies pas alors que je t'avais prévenu." termina t-elle avec douceur en l'embrassant rapidement. "Allons-y, Rose!"

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, les deux jeunes femmes avaient disparu de mon champs de vision. Vraiment, je détestais Alice et son horrible don! Ca ne devrait même pas être possible! N'était-il pas possible de lui installer une sorte de brouilleur qui lui rende illisible toutes les visions attenant à ma vie intime???

"Le plus simple est d'essayer de faire comme si tu ne savais pas le fait qu'elle sait absolument tout." murmura Edward à mon oreille, parfaitement au courant de ce qui me faisait méchamment bugger.

"Heureux sont les ignorants." ironisais-je.

"Tu n'as pas idée!" se mit-il à rire. "Je..."

"... Hey! Qu'est-ce que vous dites de ce film, les gars???" nous coupa bruyamment Emmett en tendant fièrement un dvd promettant hémoglobine, hurlements et autres horreurs à haute dose.

Edward haussa les épaules derrière moi. Jasper acquiesça et je donnais aussi mon feu vert à l'ours en peluche et pourtant arme dangereusement mortelle en face de moi. Il nous renvoya un large sourire réjouie et se dépêcha immédiatement d'aller lancer le dvd. Je plongeais alors aussitôt une main dans l'énorme saladier qui me vaudrait bien quelques heures de sport, et m'installais confortablement... avec impatience. Nous allions bien rire!

*

Trois quart d'heure plus tard...

Oh, ce que j'aimais ce film. Stupide, violent, sanglant! Drôle quoi! Je dévorais le pop corn avec joie, regardant la gourde du film qui jusque là avait miraculeusement réussit à survivre au tueur sanguinaire, mais qui n'y échapperait plus longtemps. Les hurlements hystériques étaient là, la course folle qui allait se terminer par une bimbo s'étalant au sol, permettant au méchant masqué de la découper sans effort! Tellement prévisible. Les films d'horreurs étaient souvent si ridiculement prévisibles... Mais c'était là que résidait le plaisir. On avait beau savoir comment cela allait se passer, qui aller mourir et quand, ça n'enlevait pas ce plaisir sadique.

Et ça ne manquait pas! En dix secondes, la greluche blonde se retrouvait hurlante dans les mains du vilain méchant avant de finir dans un bain de sang ridicule. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire joyeusement, sentant aussitôt le regard ahuri d'Edward sur moi.

"Ok, là, je ne te suis plus! Tu trouves ça drôle?!"

"Oh que oui!"

"C'est de la violence gratuite..."

"... Je sais! C'est juste que... Regardes, c'est toujours pareil! Toujours une bande d'abrutis face au vilain méchant! Un crève arbitrairement parce qu'il faut bien commencer quelque part. Quand ils réalisent qu'ils sont en danger, que le tueur est dans les parages, au lieu de rester ensemble et de se donner le plus de chance de survie, ils se séparent toujours et se font dézinguer les uns après les autres. Ces films sont bourrés de clichés et c'est ça qui est drôle! Tu sais comment ça va se passer, c'est ridicule mais ça arrive quand même! Oh, oh..."

La bimbo au QI aussi élevé qu'une poule d'élevage n'était pas totalement morte et tentait de se barrer avec ce qu'il lui restait! Chic chic chic!!!

"Bon sang..." marmonna Jasper près de nous pour la énième fois, gigotant inconfortablement.

"Ok. Là, ça suffit! Jasper, sort et va chasser! Et restes loin de June!"

Le ton n'était absolument pas à la plaisanterie. Edward avait parlé d'une manière glaciale et pleine d'avertissements. Ses bras s'étaient resserrés autour de moi, me tenant avec protection contre lui. Ok... Je ne percevais sûrement pas tout ce qui passait dans cette pièce, et dans l'esprit de Jasper à cet instant. Mais ce dernier ne répliqua pas, n'insista pas non plus. Au contraire. Il se leva, nous jeta un regard désolé et quitta rapidement la maison. C'était... bizarre.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

"Jasper n'a pas chassé depuis un moment. Il commençait à avoir faim et tout ce sang dans le film est venu réveillé certaines sensations. Et son esprit commençait à venir dangereusement convoitait ton sang... "répondit Edward, encore tendu.

"Je ne comprends pas comme ce sang peut lui donner envie." répliqua légèrement Emmett. "Ca se voit tout de suite que c'est du faux. Ce truc serait imbuvable! Et puis, clairement, avec de telles blessures, elle ne devrait pas se vider de son sang aussi lentement et..."

"... Ok. Je vais aller finir mon bouquin dans ma chambre et vous laisser finir votre "film". Là, ça me dépasse!"

Edward se dégagea délicatement, ne sachant visiblement pas apprécié du grand art comme moi ou Emmett.

"Petite nature!"

"Psycho!" répliqua t-il avec amusement avant de nous laisser.

Je lançais un regard amusé vers Emmett et lui demandais aussitôt de revenir en arrière pour que je puisse enfin apprécier correctement la deuxième mort de la bimbo, en silence et avec mon pop corn! C'était réellement une bonne après-midi...


	41. Chapter 41: Le point de non retour

**Merci pour les reviews!**

**Edward, Alice, Emmett et les autres sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer!**

* * *

Chapitre 41: Le point de non retour

"Je suis complètement ivre!"

Je reposais mon verre vide avec fracas sur la table, riant en coeur avec les autres. Je sentis bien le regard dédaigneux de Jessica et Lauren sur moi, mais il y avait de longues heures pour moi qu'elles ne faisaient plus parties du décor! J'étais là pour fêter la fin de l'année, la réussite de nos examens avec Angela, Ben et Mike. Et pour ne rien gâcher, c'était une bonne soirée. Après une heure de tentatives désespérées, Mike avait cessé ses avances pathétiques. Une heure de plus et nous étions tous plus ou moins ivres, riant pour rien. L'alcool rendait stupide et bon public. Ce n'était pas totalement désagréable.

"Tu sais ce qui est le plus drôle?" me demanda Angela en se penchant vers moi, ivre comme je ne l'avais encore jamais vu. "C'est que Ben m'a demandé de passer l'été avec lui dans la maison de campagne de ses parents, où seront ses parents et son dragon de mère et j'ai répondu oui! Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça, hein?!!"

"Que tu aimes souffrir, Angie?!"

"N'est-ce pas?!" acquiesça-t-elle en levant les bras au ciel dans un geste théâtrale. "Pourquoi tu m'en veux autant, chéri?" continua t-elle en se tournant vers Ben qui observait son verre vide avec déception.

"Hein?"

"Tu vois!" reprit Angela en se tournant vers moi. "Il ne se rend même pas compte! Je fais un sacrifice énoooorme pour lui, et aucune reconnaissance!"

"C'est vrai qu'un été dans les Hamptons, dans une maison au bord de la plage, c'est horrible de sa part!"

"Et ouais!"

Compatissant de tout mon taux d'alcoolémie à son sort, je levais mon verre vide en son honneur. Je commençais à avoir chaud. Il faisait vraiment chaud, non, dans ce petit bar? Pourtant, je n'avais rien mis de trop chaud! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on étouffait!

"J'ai encore soif..." marmonais-je en cherchant la serveuse du regard avec espoir.

"Mais alors, tu rentres à Londres toi?" continua Angela en me fixant.

"Non! Elle va me servir de guide tout l'été à travers les coins chauds de l'Europe!" répondit Mike, hilare.

"Ha ha!" répondis-je avec sarcasmes. "Plutôt me faire couper un bras que de m'enterrer là bas tout l'été. Je vais à New York!"

"New York?"

"New York, baby! J'attends la réponse de la boite d'édition dans laquelle j'ai postulé pour un stage."

"Tu vas passer ton été à bosser? C'est épouvantable ça!" me coupa Mike avec un air surpris.

"C'est la dur dur vie, poussin." me moquais-je.

Angela m'approuva et secoua vivement la tête. J'avais déjà perdu le fil de la conversation quand Ben sortit de sa torpeur à l'approche de la serveuse, sursautant sur son tabouret, nous faisant tous peur du même coup.

"Hey!" s'exclama t-il pour attirer de nouveau son attention. "On va reprendre une tournée de... de ce que vous nous avez déjà servir, hein!"

Il y eut une vague d'approbations autour de la table. Nous étions assoiffés. Logique, il faisait une chaleur à crever ici! A moins qu'il ne s'agisse que de moi...

"Désolée, mais on ferme. Vous serez gentils d'aller régler vos consommations au bar avant de partir."

"Quoi??? Noooon. Pas déjà!" s'exclama Mike comme un bébé à qui on aurait retiré sa tétine. "Vous ne pouvez pas nous faire ça!!!"

"Mike, laisses la jeune fille tranquille. Elle aimerait bien rentrer chez elle!"

Je me levais avec précautions, incertaine de mon équilibre et tapotait sur l'épaule de Mike pour l'inciter à lâcher l'affaire. La serveuse avait jusque là été assez compréhensive avec nous, ce n'était pas la peine de pousser le bouchon trop loin non plus.

"Moi j'aurai bien aimé la ramener chez moi!" soupira t-il.

"Et bien, dis toi que de toute manière tu te serais endormie avant même d'avoir réussi à enlever tes deux chaussettes, alors tu t'évites une humiliation de plus." le consola avec humour Angela, accrochée à son Ben.

Je pouffais de rire comme une idiote, alors que Lauren et Jessica partaient devant en levant les yeux au ciel, parlant entre elles. Je n'aurai pas risqué grand chose en avançant que Jessica pestait sur l'épaule de son amie sur l'inattention habituelle de Mike. La pauvre! Comprendrait-elle un jour que cela ne traversait même pas l'esprit étriqué de Mike de se l'envoyer??? Et pourtant, dieu sait qu'il était ouvert à de nombreuses possibilités!!! Bruyamment, nous réglâmes nos consommations, laissant un généreux pourboire à la serveuse si patiente avant de rejoindre l'air doux de cette nuit de juin. Il devait être deux heures du matin, mais je n'avais pas envi que la soirée se termine déjà. L'alcool faisait de moi une femme plus que réveillée! Alors que les deux étudiants prenaient de l'avance ensemble dans la petite allée qui rejoignait la rue commerçante, Angela ralentie pour se mettre à ma hauteur et passa un bras autour de moi, posant sa tête sur mon épaule dans un geste d'affection que seul l'alcool pouvait expliquer. Ni moi, ni Angela étions des personnes démonstratives!

"Tu vas me manquer cet été, Juuune!"

"Ce ne sont que trois petits mois."

"Tu dirais "petits mois" si tu les passait à Londres???"

"Ok. Trois longs mois. Mais on se retrouvera en octobre pour une dernière année! Et tu pourras continuer de m'assommer avec tous ces films romantiques que tu aimes tant!"

"Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi et Ben??? Je suis sûre qu'on peut convaincre ses parents!"

"Merci, mes j'aime mes projets. Mais promis, si Madame Ben te fait des misères, je viendrai à la rescousse. Manhattan/les hamptons en bus, ça doit pas être très long, j'imagine..."

"Tu es un amour!" répondit Angela en déposant un baiser sur ma joue. "Mais tu vas quand même me manquer!"

"Tu me manquera aussi, Angie."

"Tu parles! Tu n'auras même pas une seconde pour penser à moi! Tu auras "Monsieur je suis trop sexy pour mon propre bien" Edward!"

""Monsieur je suis trop sexy"???" éclatais-je de rire. "Je ne savais pas que tu en pinçais pour Edward. Je te le prête si tu veux?"

Angela haussa les yeux au ciel alors que je riais toujours, toutes les deux essayant de marcher le plus droit possible.

"En fait, je ne sais pas encore s'il vient avec moi, tu vois? Monsieur n'a pas encore daigné me faire part de ses projets pour l'été! Alors peut être que j'aurai cent pour cent de mon temps pour penser à toi!"

"Pfff, tu parles! Je suis certaine qu'il va te suivre! C'est évident!"

"Oh oh! Les évidences d'Angela! Je dois m'incliner dans ce cas!" me moquais-je bruyamment.

"June? June?" intervint soudain la voix de Mike qui s'était arrêté devant nous et s'adressait maintenant à moi.

"Hum?"

"C'est la dernière fois que je te vois avant la rentrée??? Mais c'est affreux!!! Tu avais promis de me faire visiter les pubs de Londres..."

Mike afficha ses yeux de cockers, ridiculement plaintifs. Je secouais la tête avec amusement et le poussait de la main sur le torse pour l'obliger à continuer d'avancer.

"Mes projets ont changé Mike, désolée."

"Mais comment je vais faire pour essayer de te saouler tout les soirs pour te mettre enfin dans mon lit?" plaisanta t-il.

"Tu auras toute l'année prochaine, tombeur!"

"Hum, bébé, on va s'éclater!" répondit-il en passant un bras autour de mon épaule.

Il avait réellement de la chance que l'alcool ne me rende pas trop agressive. Pas sûre que je l'aurais laissé faire en temps normal. Mais après tout, ce soir était un soir spécial. Je pouvais bien le laisser flirter légèrement maintenant qu'il avait saisi que c'est tout ce qu'il aurait jamais de moi!

Nous débouchâmes en riant sur la grande avenue encore bien animée alors que les restaurants et les bars fermaient les uns après les autres. Nous allions rejoindre la station de taxis la plus proche. Mieux valait qu'on évite de marcher jusqu'à nos appartements respectifs dans notre état.

"C'est pas Edward juste là???" s'exclama soudainement Angela.

Je sortis immédiatement de mon état de torpeur et dirigeait mon regard là où Angela avait le sien. Un groupe de trois personnes se tenaient de l'autre côté du trottoir, un couple et une tête aux cheveux savamment décoiffés qui ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à un seul être dans cette ville... Edward, "Monsieur je suis trop sexy"! était en effet bien là, dans un costume des plus classes, en compagnie d'Alice et Jasper eux aussi sur leur trente et un. De quoi se fondre parfaitement dans le décor, pensais je avec ironie. Mais cela me revint comme un boomerang. L'hôpital avait décidé de faire une soirée en l'honneur du travail de Carlisle et des nombreux fonds qu'il avait réussi à collecter pour la construction d'une nouvelle aile. Et toute la famille Cullen se devait donc d'être présent à un tel événement. Edward m'avait bien demandé de venir, mais lui même n'avait pas cru en ses chances en le faisant. Moi, à une soirée mondaine??? Pitié, non! Et je ne regrettais pas! Je n'aurais jamais pu aligner les bières là bas comme je l'avais fait avec mes amis.

Edward ne me lâchait pas du regard, me fixant avec intensité, adossé au mur d'une manière des plus... sexy! Vraiment, c'était injuste d'être doté de tant de sex appeal et de beauté. J'avais juste envi de le violer sur le champs. Misère! L'alcool ne m'aidait visiblement pas sur ce terrain là... Je soupirais profondément et le vit aussitôt sourire. L'imbécile savait exactement l'effet qu'il avait sur moi et s'en jouait. Mais dès que son regard dériva sur le bras de Mike toujours autour de mes épaules, son regard devint noir et menaçant. Certaines choses ne changeraient visiblement jamais.

"Hey!" nous accueillit joyeusement Alice, confortablement entourée par les bras de son homme. "Vous avez passé une bonne soirée?"

"Excellente!" répondit Angela.

"Pourquoi vous êtes là?", ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

"La soirée s'est terminée plus tard que prévu, alors on a décidé de passer te prendre!" me répondit-elle avec un large sourire.

"Alors, on se dit au revoir maintenant?"

Angela s'était de nouveau tournée vers moi et me sourit doucement. Chaleureusement, nous nous souhaitâmes un bon été, Angela profitant de mon ébriété pour me faire promettre de l'appeler régulièrement. Ben me fit aussi rapidement ses au revoirs, avant que Mike ne me broie littéralement dans ses bras pour un câlin d'au revoir très serré.

"Ce n'est pas la peine de l'étouffer non plus!"

La voix acide derrière moi d'Edward ne me surpris même pas. Quand il s'agissait de Mike, la nature la plus humainement jalouse du vampire ressortait au galop. Et Mike ne manqua pas de tressauter d'effroi face au ton plein de menaces de son concurrent. Il s'écarta s'en se faire prier sous le sourire moqueur de Jasper et Alice.

Je souhaitais au revoir une dernière fois à mes amis et les regardais s'éloigner avant de me tourner vers le trio de vampires.

"On dirait que la soirée à été bonne." me sourit Alice avec un complicité.

"Sûrement plus drôle que la votre!"

"Ca, ce n'est pas difficile!" ironisa Jasper.

"Tu sens l'alcool à des kilomètres." résonna soudainement au creux de mon oreille la voix de velours d'Edward.

"Ben à renversé une partie de sa bière sur mon jean."

"Et une autre grande quantité s'est déversée par inadvertance dans ta gorge?" me répondit-il avec humour, venant m'enserrer de ses bras, mon dos contre son torse.

"Exactement!"

"Hum, je vois."

Je le sentis sourire dans mon cou, avant d'y déposer ses lèvres glacées. Le contraste de température était bien venu. J'avais eu tellement chaud dans ce bar qu'un peu de fraîcheur ne pouvait pas me faire de mal. Et quand c'était fait avec autant de sensualité.

"Tu es complètement ivre, n'est-ce pas?" me demanda Alice avec amusement.

"Sans aucun doute!" affirmais-je avec un grand sourire alors que je profitais toujours du chaleureux traitement de mon vampire.

"Hum, j'aimerai bien savoir quel effet cela fait. Je ne me souviens pas avoir jamais été saoule de mon vivant, mais je n'ai pas vraiment de souvenirs de cette époque alors difficile à dire. Et ce n'est plus maintenant que ça arrivera!"

"Vois le bon côté des choses. Tu ne connaîtras jamais les lendemains difficiles, la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes!"

"Glamour!" ironisa Edward.

"Très!"

"Bien, s'y on y allait? La voiture est garée à quelques rues d'ici."

J'acquiesçai avec légerété, me moquant profondément de ce que nous allions bien pouvoir faire à présent. Du moment que cela ne signifiait pas que j'allais devoir essayer de dormir, ça me convenait parfaitement.

Me tenant tout contre lui, un bras passé avec sécurité autour de ma taille, Edward sifflait doucement un petit air de musique qui m'était inconnu mais qui résonnait mélodieusement dans mes oreilles. Alice et Jasper marchaient devant nous, main dans la main, discutant sans que je ne puisse vraiment les entendre. Je n'avais pas la concentration nécessaire, ni l'ouïe suffisamment développée. Je sentais doucement une vague d'engourdissement s'attaquer à mon esprit et à mon corps. L'excitation causée par l'alcool se dissipait pour laisser place à un état de flottement toujours si étrange. Les deux vampires devant moi semblaient se mouvoir avec encore plus de grâce qu'à l'ordinaire, comme deux corps en apesanteur. Edward, lui, semblait me guider avec tant de facilité et de légèreté. Je fermais un instant les yeux quand je le sentis venir humer mes cheveux, son parfum enivrant envahissant mes narines.

"Alors tu es prête à partir ré-investir New York?" me demanda t-il soudainement.

Je rouvris les yeux et tournais la tête vers lui.

"Et comment! Je vais enfin rentrer chez moi!"

"Alice m'a dit que tu avais un trouvé un appartement... miteux!" commenta t-il avec agacement.

"Tu sais combien coûte un loyer à Manhattan?!! Alors, ça fera l'affaire. Il était hors de question que je laisse mon beau-père me payer encore un super truc et me faire sentir redevable encore une fois!"

"J'aurai pu te trouver quelque chose de mieux, June. L'argent n'est pas un problème pour nous..."

"... Hors de question! Je ne suis pas une poule de luxe qu'on entretien!"

"Ce n'est pas la question."

"C'est exactement la question! Je l'aime déjà beaucoup mon appart miteux et minable!"

Mieux valait que j'évite de préciser que la sécurité laissait aussi probablement à craindre! Il ne me laisserait probablement plus partir s'il le savait!

"Dis plutôt que tu n'as pas envi de devoir venir me voir dans un lieu qui ne soit pas aussi classe que la maison familiale Cullen!"

"Il n'y a rien qui pourrait me décourager de venir te voir, June. Sauf, peut être ton sale caractère..."

Il me sourit avec provocation, me faisant lever les yeux au ciel, avant de venir déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je m'arrêtais de marcher pour lui répondre, avide de ses lèvres froides, de sa langue jouant avec la mienne. Me hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour approfondir ce premier baiser de la journée, j'accrochais mes mains dans son cou avant de les glisser dans ses cheveux. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il advenait de Jasper et de sa petite fée, mais tant qu'ils ne nous interrompaient pas, je m'en moquais.

"Tu restes avec moi cette nuit?" demandais-je d'une voix rauque à Edward, mes lèvres effleurant toujours les siennes.

"Si c'est ce que tu veux..." me répondit-il avec séduction.

"Cool."

Satisfaite, je replongeais vers un nouveau baiser enivrant, l'alcool et la sensation envoûtante se mêlant dans un cocktail détonnant. J'en avais presque la tête qui tournait... Oh, j'avais vraiment dû abuser de la bière...

"Tu frissonnes." murmura Edward en laissant glisser ses mains sur mes bras nus.

Et en effet, j'avais la chair de poule. Une légère brise commençait à balayer les rues. Presque rien. Mais suffisamment pour me faire frissonner à présent. Si seulement j'avais ma veste, j'aurai pu y remédier. Ma veste... Bon sang, j'avais bien une veste!!! Avec mon portefeuille et mes clés dedans! Une superbe veste très utile, qui n'était absolument pas posée sur mes épaules!!! Merde!!!

"Merde, merde, merde!!!"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" me demanda Edward surpris.

"June a oublié sa veste avec ses papiers dedans et ses clés au pub." intervint Alice qui était soudainement à nos côtés.

"J'étais pourtant persuadée de l'avoir prise... enfin je crois... peut être..."

"C'est rien." me sourit Edward avec amusement. "Je vais aller la chercher."

"Je viens avec toi!" intervint Alice avec un large sourire.

"Pourquoi???" demandais-je de but en blanc en oeillant Alice avec suspicion.

"Il y a une chose dont je voudrais parler avec mon frère et qui pourrait t'être extrêmement bénéfique cette nuit." me répondit-elle avec gaieté, avant de me faire un clin d'oeil complice.

Je vis Edward l'observait à son tour avec suspicion, essayant probablement de lire dans son esprit ce qu'elle n'avait pas exprimé tout haut. Mais elle l'entraîna joyeusement à sa suite, lui rappelant que j'avais froid et qu'il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Je me retournais alors avec Jasper qui me sourit doucement, en gardant pour autant une certaine distance qui ne me choquait plus à présent. J'avais bien saisi que pour lui, faire le deuil du sang humain était plus difficile que pour le reste de la famille Cullen. Il avait longtemps été une terrible machine à tuer, et changer totalement ne se faisait pas si aisément. Alors probablement que ma présence représentait pour lui un test permanent et cruel. Je n'allais pas le torturer plus.

"Comment tu peux supporter ça tout les jours?!!" lui demandais-je en me référant à l'horripilant don de sa moitié.

"On s'y fait avec les années." me sourit-il une nouvelle fois. "Et puis, c'est Alice. Elle est trop irrésistible pour qu'on puisse lui en vouloir."

"Malheureusement." pestais-je, n'admettant toujours pas les nombreuses incursions de la pétillante petite fée dans ma vie privée. "Si on continuait?" lui demandais-je soudain. "J'ai envi de marcher! Ils nous retrouveront en chemin."

"Ok."

Malgré son habituelle distance, Jasper était une personne avec qui il était toujours aisé de parler librement. Il était d'un caractère posé et suffisamment cultivé pour être capable de parler de tout et rien. Et comme à chaque fois, il se prêtait au jeu avec ce qui semblait être un sincère intérêt, suivant tant bien que mal les errances de mes pensées embrouillées par l'alcool. J'étais tout simplement incapable de me tenir à un sujet, mon cerveau sautant d'une pensée à l'autre sans aucune cohérence. Mais le vampire ne me le fit pas remarquer. Tout juste quelques rires amusés quand vraiment je passais du coq à l'âne sans un effort de transition alors que nous rejoignions tranquillement la voiture. Après tout j'avais déjà des difficultés à marcher droit, il ne s'attendait probablement pas à me voir soutenir une thèse. D'ailleurs pourquoi avais-je choisi de porter ces foutus talons??? Bon sang, j'avais la sensation de faire un numéro de funambule alors que je n'étais qu'à quelques centimètres du sol. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva! Mon esprit alcoolisé avait soudain flashé sur la devanture d'une petite librairie dont je raffolais, et soudainement, je fus prise de l'envie folle d'aller examiner ce qui y était affiché. Sans réfléchir, je changeais donc de trajectoire pour rejoindre le magasin mais n'y arrivais jamais. Stupide, stupide, stupide! J'étais stupide! pensais-je quand je me sentis tomber rapidement vers le sol, ayant réussit à m'emmêler les pieds dieu sait comment, et dans dieu sait quoi! En moins de temps qu'il m'en fallu pour réagir, je rejoignais le sol lourdement comme un vulgaire sac de patates. Bien alcoolisé, le sac. J'en aurais presque ris tant c'était pathétique si je n'avais pas ressentit immédiatement une vive douleur dans la main...

"Aïiiiee..."

Toujours les fesses au sol, je relevais ma main droite pour la mettre la hauteur de mon regard et restais sous le choc. Un copeau de verre brisé était planté dans ma main... Un copeau de verre n'avait rien à faire dans ma main, non? Pas un aussi gros! Et c'était horriblement douloureux! Merde! Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je porte ces stupides chaussures? Pourquoi fallait-il que ce foutu trottoir ait été aussi arpenté par des étudiants plus ivres que moi, l'ayant confondu avec une poubelle à ciel ouvert??? Hypnotisé par la chose absolument pas naturellement plantée dans ma paume, j'approchais mon autre main. Ce truc ne pouvait pas rester là... non, non, non... Serrant les dents, et surtout sans vraiment réfléchir, j'attrapais le coupant morceau de vert et le retirait d'un mouvement vif.

"Arghhhhhhh!!!!" ne pus-je m'empêcher de hurler alors qu'une douleur atroce irradia ma main puis mon bras. "Putain de merde!"

Encore sous le choc, et sentant toujours cette douleur brûlante, je me souvins soudainement de la présence de la moitié d'Alice. Pourquoi ne venait-il pas m'aider?!! Je n'étais pas vraiment en état de m'aider moi même, alors un coup de main du vampire ne serait pas de refus!!! Fallait-il que je le prie pour qu'il réagisse?!!! Il ne m'était jamais apparut lent ou stupide avant ça pourtant!!!

Je relevais immédiatement les yeux à sa recherche et le trouvais à quelques pas de moi, figé, plus immobile qu'une statue de cire. Malgré la pénombre et les larmes de douleur qui embrouillaient mon regard, j'aperçut l'éclat de ses yeux dorés. Ils étaient fixes, effarés... et noir. Trop noir. D'un noir qui suffit à me glacer jusqu'à l'os. J'avais déjà vu ce type de regard...

J'étais en train de me dégriser à la vitesse de la lumière. Plus rien ne se passait comme prévu. C'était dans l'air... Tout était en train de mal tourner... très très mal tourner.

Le coeur battant à tout rompre, je baissais de nouveau les yeux vers ma main et réalisais avec effroi pourquoi la douleur était à présent teintée d'une sensation chaude et humide. Du sang épais s'écoulait de ma main... beaucoup. Comment tant de sang pouvait s'écoulait ainsi de ma main?!! Je fus d'abord envahie par l'horreur de ce constat. J'étais ivre et je perdais bien trop de sang par une plaie qui me donnait envie de hurler de douleur. Mais cet effroi là fut vite chassé par un autre. Un autre bien plus grave... bien plus mortel... Je relevais les yeux aussi sec et secouait la tête avec vigueur. Jasper était celui qui avait le plus de mal à contrôler sa soif dans la famille Cullen...

"Jasper... non..."

Mais avant que je ne puisse faire un mouvement de plus, terrorisée, je vis celui qui avait toujours était si attentif et courtois se ruait vers moi, le visage défiguré par une irrépressible envie. Ce n'était plus le même Jasper. Ce n'était plus une soirée de fête. Et les Cullen ne m'apparaissaient plus comme cette famille si parfaite et aux airs si inoffensifs...


	42. Chapter 42: La ligne rouge

**Je ne fais pas durer le suspense trop longtemps, voilà la suite...**

* * *

Chapitre 42: La ligne rouge

Alice était trop joyeuse. Bien, bien trop joyeuse. Elle avait se sourire et cette manière de me brouiller ses pensées. Ce qui avait une signification.

"Alice, balances!"

Sans cesser d'avancer avec grâce et enthousiasme, elle tourna les yeux vers moi et son sourire s'élargit encore plus. Elle savait que je détestais qu'elle joue avec ma patience et mon avenir. Et cela ne faisait que la pousser à s'en amuser encore plus. Mais elle avait clairement dit qu'elle avait quelque chose à me dire, je n'avais pas l'intention de la voir tourner autour du pot pendant une éternité.

"Tu n'as vraiment aucune patience." me reprocha t-elle en souriant.

"Non. Maintenant, craches le morceau, Alice!"

"Très bien, très bien. Bon, tout ça n'est qu'une possibilité. L'avenir de June est assez illisible ce soir. L'alcool la fait changer d'humeur et d'avenir toutes les dix secondes. C'est un enfer!"

"Qu'est-ce que tu as vu?" insistais-je.

"Et bien, la vision est revenue plusieurs fois ce soir, donc je pense qu'il y a de fortes chances que cela se produise. Je vous ai vu tous les deux, cette nuit, enfin passer à l'acte. Pour de bon. Pas dans le sens, toi satisfaisant simplement June. Mais pour de bon pour de bon."

Je voyais l'excitation qu'elle retenait mais malgré tout, elle s'exprimait avec réserve et précaution. La petite fée avait vraiment peur de me braquer visiblement. Elle avait au moins saisi que je détestais qu'elle se mêle de ma vie privée. Il y avait un certain progrès... Malgré tout, je lui jetais un coup d'oeil sceptique. Cela ne m'aurait pas étonné que tout cela ne soit qu'un coup de bluff qu'elle aurait mit au point avec June pour m'avoir. Ca n'aurait pas été une première. Et j'étais tellement convaincu du fait que jamais June et moi ne pourrions partager ce degré d'intimité que tout cela ne me paraissait pas crédible.

"Tu ne me crois pas, hein?!" constata Alice avant que je ne dise un mot.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avec agacement et soudainement un flot d'images envahit mon esprit alors qu'elle cessait de m'interdire le sien. Et elle ne mentait pas. Elle avait bien eu ses quelques visions. Pas toute à fait les mêmes à chaque fois, mais toujours plus ou moins équivalentes. Des images très claires, sans équivoques, terriblement tentantes... June dans mes bras... si sensuelle, si avide, électrique et brûlante. Et moi. Qui laissait faire, qui oubliait mes barrières, qui l'avait enfin, entièrement, totalement... et pas de sang, pas de drame. Une literie qui en pâtissait, mais c'était toujours mieux que June en pâtissant de sa vie... Je sentis mon coeur mort depuis des années faire un bond, j'eus presque la sensation que mon corps se réchauffait... Ces images étaient tellement explicites et si séduisantes. J'en avais rêvé si souvent sans jamais admettre que cela pourrait arriver. Mais comment cela pouvait être possible??? Je n'avais pas ce contrôle là. Je n'aurais pas la force de réfréner toute ma force dans un tel instant. Je pouvais la tuer d'une simple pression trop forte de la main, alors comment...?

Perdu, je rouvris les yeux et interrogeais Alice du regard.

"C'est ce que j'ai vu, Edward. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux absolument te faire croire. C'est juste ce que j'ai vu."

"Je ne vois pas comment... Je n'ai pas le contrôle suffisamment pour ne pas... pour ne pas céder à mes instincts les plus primaires dans une telle situation, Alice. J'aimerai... Tu n'as pas idée à quel point j'aimerai que ça soit possible, à quel point ces images sont..."

Je m'arrêtais de moi même. A quoi cela servait de me torturer encore avec ça? C'était un trop grand risque. Un trop grand risque que je refusais de prendre. La vie de June était trop précieuse. Trop précieuse pour un risque si stupide! Il y avait toujours des risques, mais sa vie passait avant le reste. La frustration serait toujours plus supportable que sa mort.

"Edward, si tu avais un peu plus confiance en toi, en June..."

"Ce n'est pas June. C'est moi. Chaque fois que je suis en sa présence, cela me demande déjà un self contrôle énorme. J'ai beau m'habituer à l'effet irrépressible que me fait son sang. Mais dans une telle situation, je ne pourrais pas gérer ça. "

"Visiblement si. Les visions sont là, Edward. Ai un peu confiance en toi."

Je jetais un regard incertain vers la petite fée qui me souriait avec encouragement. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprendrait jamais. Pour elle, tout semblait simple, limpide. Comme ses visions. Elle ne pensait jamais à la fragilité de la vie de June. Ca ne lui effleurait pas l'esprit, car ce dernier était vierge de mauvaises pensées. Elle voyait le verre vide à moitié plein, jamais à moitié vide. Et même si elle ne l'exprimait pas à voix haute, je lisais régulièrement dans ses pensées que pour elle ça ne serait pas un drame. Pas si June mourrait. Car June ne pouvait pas mourir dans son esprit. C'était impossible. Mais elle pouvait devenir l'une d'entre nous. Un vampire éternel. Un être froid et inhumainement beau. Etre avec nous pour l'éternité. Etre à jamais la meilleure amie d'Alice. Etre sans plus aucune contrainte... à moi... entièrement. Mais non. Ca, c'était hors de question. Et encore moins si cela était le produit d'un accident. June ne serait l'une d'entre nous un jour que si elle le désirait vraiment. Et je savais de source sûre que ce n'était pas le cas, que ça ne le serait jamais! Et je ne pourrais plus jamais me supporter moi même si j'étais la cause de la fin de sa vie... ou de sa transformation. June était un être entier, vivant, respirant... C'était cela qui la rendait si unique, si spéciale. Elle n'avait pas la beauté inhumaine d'une Tanya, mais elle avait bien plus. Elle avait sa vie, son humanité. Il était hors de question que cela change.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'argumenter plus, nous étions arriver devant le bar à l'instant même où la serveuse qui avait servit June et ses amis sortait, prête à rentrer chez elle. J'entendais son esprit maudissant ce job qu'elle détestait. Les horaires, l'odeur de l'alcool, les clients lourds ou ivres qui ne voulaient jamais décollés et qui laissaient des pourboires minables... Elle n'avait qu'une envie, celle de rentrer se coller sous sa couette.

"Mademoiselle, excusez-nous..." intervins-je avec diplomatie.

Elle releva aussitôt les yeux vers nous. Son esprit fut un instant totalement figé, totalement perdu face à notre beauté mortelle. Ca ne serait pas bien dur de la convaincre. Je lui souris avec séduction et Alice prit le relais avec un air si désarmant de chaleur que personne n'aurait pu lui refuser quoi que se soit.

"Désolée de vous embêter si tard, mais notre meilleure amie à oublier sa veste avec ses clés et ses papiers dedans à l'intérieur. Une jeune femme aux boucles brunes, la vingtaine... et fortement alcoolisée quand elle est repartie avec ses amis."

"Oh, oui. Je vois."

"Est-ce que ça ne serait pas trop vous redemandez de nous ouvrir pour que l'on puisse lui ramener?" demandais-je en la fixant de nouveau avec charme, la voyant rougir et entendant son coeur s'accélérer fortement.

"O... Ok. Ne bougez pas... j'y vais..."

Se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir ainsi bafouillé et de rougir autant, elle se retourna immédiatement pour rouvrir le bar et s'éclipser à l'intérieur. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle en ressortais de nouveau, la veste de June à la main. Elle l'a tendit à Alice d'une main tremblante.

"Merci beaucoup." la remerciais-je. "Et pardonnez-nous pour le dérangement."

"C'est... c'est rien." répondit-elle en me souriant timidement.

"Oh, et vous devriez rappeler ce charmant garçon quand vous rentrerez!" ajouta soudainement Alice. "Vous ne le regretterez pas!"

La jeune serveuse resta bouche bée face à la réflexion d'Alice sans savoir de quoi elle parlait. Comment l'aurait-elle pu alors que ma soeur venait de lui parler de quelque chose qui ne se produirait pas avant une heure? La pauvre, elle était bonne pour se demander pendant un long moment ce qui venait de lui passer dessus!

"Tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher, hein?" demandais-je à Alice alors que nous nous éloignions pour retourner là où nous avions laissé Jasper et June.

"Quoi? Elle était sympathique et je lui ai donné un coup de pouce!"

"Tu sais qu'elle ne comprend toujours pas ce qui vient de se produire?!"

Alice me sourit et haussa les épaules. Elle ne regrettait absolument pas son geste, ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de la dissuader du contraire.

"Bon sang! Dans l'avenir, essaye d'empêcher de June de boire. Ca me donne vraiment le vertige de voir son avenir changer toutes les dix secondes!" souffla Alice

"Comme si j'avais le moindre pouvoir sur elle!" ironisais-je avec humour.

Alice partit d'un grand éclat de rire moqueur. Bon, ok, je n'avais vraiment aucun pouvoir sur June. Elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait, quand elle voulait, comme elle le voulait. Quoi que je dise! Il n'y avait pas besoin de pouvoirs pour savoir ça. N'importe qui doté d'un peu de sens de l'observation en arriverait à la même conclusion. Et visiblement cela faisait vraiment rire ma petite soeur. Quelle peste!!! Mais d'un coup tout cessa. Son rire si mélodieux disparut brusquement. Trop. Son regard s'était figé en même temps que ses pas. Je sentis mes propres sens se mettre en alerte, mon corps trembler d'appréhension. Il y avait quelque chose de mauvais... très mauvais dans l'air. Et immédiatement mes pensées allèrent à June. Elle était pourtant en sécurité avec Jasper. Qui pouvait mieux la défendre que lui?! Il était un des vampires les plus puissants que je connaissais. Un des vampires... les moins adaptés encore à notre mode de vie... Oh, bon sang!

"Mon dieu, Jasper!" lâcha Alice dans un cri étouffé.

Aussitôt mon esprit se remplit de la vision d'Alice. Il n'était plus question de nuit torride, de frustrations enfin effacées dans les draps de June. Je la voyais chuter... et le verre brisé... sa main, le hurlement de douleur avant le sang... le sang coulant abondamment sur elle... son regard terrifié... et celui avide de Jasper... la faim qu'il n'arrivait pas à gérer... ses lèvres qui en quelques secondes la vidaient de son sang dans la rue déserte... Jasper ne supportait pas plus que nous l'idée de se repaître encore des humains, mais il était le plus jeune, le plus en difficultés face à cette facette de notre nature... Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé? Pourquoi les avais-je laissé seuls ensemble?! Pourquoi avais-je pris ce risque?!!

Sans réfléchir, sans prendre garde à ce que la vision du sang de June avait éveillé en moi, je m'étais mis à courir. Pour arriver le plus vite, pour empêcher ça. J'éludais inconsciemment les pensées d'Alice, son horreur, son angoisse pour Jasper, pour June. Elle maudissait encore et encore June pour avoir tant bu, brouillant ainsi sans arrêt ses visions. Et nous avions si peu de temps. Mon esprit ne tournait qu'autour d'elle, de son corps prit au piège de l'étreinte mortelle de Jasper, de son regard terrifié par la peur et la douleur avant que la vie ne le quitte totalement...Ses yeux sans vie... insoutenables. C'était hors de question. Je sentais la rage et la peur se mêlait en moi et libérer une adrénaline en moi qui me faisait perdre toute prudence. June ne mourrerais pas. Pas ce soir. Et pas à cause de nous. Jasper... J'étais prêt à tout pour l'empêcher de lui faire du mal... tout... quoi qu'il représente pour moi. June...

Je sentis l'odeur du sang chaud avant même d'arriver. Le sang et la peur. La peur était toujours si palpable dans l'air pour nous. Les humains ne se rendaient pas compte de tout ce qu'ils pouvaient libérer dans de telles situations. Et nous, nous étions fait pour le repérer, s'en servir, s'en nourrir. Tout cela se mêlait en moi involontairement. Et quand enfin, j'arrivais sur les lieux, Jasper se jetait au même moment sur elle alors que sa voix étouffée avait tenté de l'arrêter... Je bondissais en même temps avec rage sur Jasper. Je sentais mon corps tremblait de rage et ma poitrine résonnait d'un grognement inhumain. Il ne pouvait pas la toucher. Personne ne le pouvait. June était à moi. Pour toujours. A personne d'autre... Avec une violence que je ne cherchais pas à contenir, je repoussais celui que je considérais il y a encore quelques minutes comme mon frère, à plusieurs mètres de là, loin de ce qui m'appartenait, loin d'elle. Immédiatement, il se redressait, se mettait en position, prêt à rebondir sur moi, des grognements identiques aux miens s'échappant de lui. A cet instant, nous n'étions plus ces deux vampires qui jouaient aux éternels étudiants. Nous étions deux vampires, deux monstres se battant pour une proie, prêt à tout, à la violence la plus extrême. Deux prédateurs mortels... Et l'expérience de Jasper, ses nombreuses décennies à se battre, à chasser comme l'imparable machine à tuer qu'il était était son arme la plus efficace. Mais je pouvais prédire la moindre de ses actions, je les lisais dans son esprit au même moment qu'elles l'effleuraient. Il ne la toucherait pas. Il ne l'aurait pas... jamais...

"Nooon!!!" cria Alice soudainement, s'interposant immédiatement entre nous à l'instant même où Jasper allait de nouveau passer à l'attaque pour me déloger. "Jasper, non!"

Elle attrapa son visage entre ses deux petites mains et l'obligea à la regarder alors qu'il tremblait de rage, prêt à attaquer. Elle murmurait encore et encore à son oreille de respirer, que c'était-elle, moi, que c'était June. Qu'il ne voulait pas ça, que ce n'était pas lui. Et je restais en position, prêt à me débarrasser de lui au moindre mouvement, sur mes gardes. Peu importe Alice, nous étions encore à nous affronter du regard, perdus dans cette rage animale que ce sang avait éveillé en nous.

"Edward..."

La voix implorante, teintée de peur et presque étouffée de sanglots me gifla de plein fouet. Sans hésitation, je me détournais de Jasper, du danger qu'il représentait et accourais prêt de June, me penchant sur elle. Mes sens étaient si décuplés, la rage et la peur se mêlant toujours en moi avec force. Tout était trop intense... Je me penchais vers elle, vers mon amour, qui pleurait comme jamais je ne l'avais vu faire avant, si vulnérable, exhalant l'alcool et la peur et la douleur. Elle avait besoin de moi, que je la rassure, que je la serre dans mes bras pour faire disparaître la peur qu'avait fait naître en elle Jasper. Elle avait besoin que je l'emmène loin, que je prenne soin d'elle, que je fasse disparaître de ses yeux toute cette angoisse folle. Et cela me mettait plus en rage. Contre Jasper, contre moi qui n'avait su empêcher cela, contre Alice qui n'avait rien pu prévoir. Je tremblais littéralement de rage alors que je me penchais sur elle pour l'aider. Les pensées de Jasper se répercutais encore dans mon esprit. Le sang de June qui s'affichait encore dans son esprit, son envie pour ce liquide vital. Je n'avais pas prit garde jusque là au venin qui avait envahit ma bouche. Et soudainement, il n'y avait plus seulement le besoin de la sauver, de la mettre en sécurité. Le prédateur avait prit le dessus. Et il avait son trésor à portée de main, devant ses yeux, coulant abondamment, délivrant dans l'air une odeur insoutenable et enivrante. Et cette peur qui se dégageait toujours d'elle faisait frémir le vampire que j'étais. C'était si doux et si violent à la fois, si tentant. Et à quel point ça serait bon. Enfin. L'avoir. Sentir son sang couler entre mes lèvres, brûlant... J'avais saisi son poignet, sa main ensanglantée à ma disposition, offerte, m'attendant...

"Edward..."

Je pouvais sentir son regard suppliant sur moi. J'étais certain qu'à cet instant elle avait désaoûlé totalement, qu'elle comprenait ce qui se produisait, ce que j'allais faire. Et cela m'enivrait encore plus. Il n'y avait plus que son sang dans mon esprit. Sa couleur si pourpre, son parfum terrible. Son sang... son sang... son sang... à moi... son sang.

"Edward! Stop!!! Lâches là! Maintenant!"

En une seconde, un coup violent m'envoyait paître à plusieurs mètres, m'éloignant de mon eldorado. Mais à l'instant où je heurtais le sol, je réalisais. L'effroi prenait le pas sur le désir... Alice s'était positionnée contre June, la protégeant de son corps, de moi... Moi. Moi qui avait tant envi de la tuer à cette seconde. Et c'était horriblement douloureux de ne pas le faire. Mon instinct me disait de faire disparaître la petite fée, de poursuivre ce que j'allais faire. Que c'était ça ma nature, ma condition. Qu'il était inutile de la combattre. Qu'Alice était un obstacle à combattre. Mais June... Ses sanglots de douleur et de peur me parvenaient de plus en plus clairement me laissant réaliser quel monstre j'étais. Quels monstres nous étions tous. Comment pouvais-je tant vouloir tuer quelqu'un que j'aimais à ce point?!

"Vas t-en, Edward. Vas t'en maintenant. Je prends soin d'elle. Mais éloignes toi tout de suite!"

La voix d'Alice était implorante et ferme à la fois. Elle défendrait June jusqu'au bout. Elle ne ressentait pas comme moi ou Jasper cette envie désespérée de se délecter de ce sang si fin. Elle combattait cette envie plus facilement. Elle l'avait toujours fait.

"Tu l'aimes, Edward. Accroches toi à ça. Tu ne veux pas la tuer. Tu ne le supporterais pas. Vas t'en, Edward." me répéta t-elle encore.

Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer quelle torture cela était de s'accrocher à sa voix plutôt qu'à celle qui me répétait encore de me ruer sur June, sur celle qui hantait ma vie depuis tant de mois maintenant. Elle avait raison. June. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Je ne le supporterai jamais. Je la voulais vivante. Je voulais la voir vivre encore. Son rire, ses yeux, ses lèvres si chaudes, sa peau, son coeur battant toujours si follement dès que ses yeux se posaient sur moi... Je ne pouvais pas la tuer. Même si j'en mourrais d'envie à cet instant. Mais je ne pouvais pas.

"Vas t'en, Edward."

Tremblant, je m'invectivais à suivre ses paroles, luttant désespérément. Et un dernier regard à June suffit à me faire fuir. Son regard brouillée de larmes qui me fixait. La peur. La peur que je n'avais jamais vu de cette manière, de cette intensité. Je lui avais fait peur. Le monstre que j'étais lui avait fait peur. J'avais passé tant de temps à chercher à l'apprivoiser... et maintenant... Je ne pouvais pas encore affronter ce regard. Je ne pouvais pas...

En une seconde, j'étais loin, courant... courant pour partir loin... pour la protéger... pour éloigner ce monstre effroyable d'elle... de toute cette scène...


	43. Chapter 43: Conséquences

**J'ai comme la sensation qu'on me déteste un peu après ces deux derniers passages, non??? Désolée...**

**Bon, je ne suis pas vraiment motivée pour écrire en ce moment, alors d'avance pardon si ça ne tient pas autant la route que cela le devrait...**

**Pour les fautes d'orthographes... j'essaye, j'essaye, mais certaines continuent de m'échapper, les vilaines!**

* * *

Chapitre 43: Conséquences

Ca faisait quoi?! Dix minutes peut être... ou quinze. Peu importe! J'étais plantée debout, les mains sur les hanches, à observer ma penderie ouverte! Je partais pour Manhattan dans deux jours. Je ne savais pas exactement ce que je devais faire le lendemain, mais j'étais certaine qu'il fallait que je prépare le maximum de choses dès ce soir. Je n'aurais pas beaucoup d'espace là bas. L'appartement était petit, miteux et probablement propice aux cambriolages. Mieux valait que j'évite de trop me charger... Et du coup, le casse tête chinois. Quoi emmenait?!

... Enfin... Mais de qui me moquais-je exactement?! Je m'en foutais clairementl! Je n'étais pas du genre à passer un quart d'heure chaque matin devant ma garde robe! J'allais bosser dans une boite coté. Il me fallait prendre ce que j'avais de plus "professionnel". Ce n'était pas si compliqué!!! Mais rien n'était aisé ces dernières heures. Et même cette tâche si stupide semblait me prendre un temps fou! Merde, j'en avais marre!!!

Soufflant bruyamment, je me rasseyais lourdement sur le rebord de mon lit. Je gardais les yeux fixés sur la penderie sans même plus la voir. Une semaine plus tôt, ce départ pour New York m'enthousiasmait au possible. Retourner enfin dans ma ville natale. Travailler, évoluer dans une autre sphère pour plusieurs semaines et arpenter cette ville qui regorgeait de possibilités. Mais maintenant... ça ne me faisait pas plus d'effet que l'actualité de Lindsay Lohan... Je baissais instinctivement les yeux vers ma main droite. Elle était toujours enveloppée d'une bande blanche... Je repensais à cette nuit deux jours plus tôt. J'avais atterri aux urgences à trois heures du matin, une main en sang entourée d'un foulard hors de prix appartenant à Alice, complètement choquée, ivre et incohérente. Je revoyais le regard d'Alice... Sombre... Comme je ne l'avais jamais vu. Malgré mon état, j'avais clairement perçu les différentes raisons de son état si inhabituel. L'angoisse... pour Jasper... pour ce qu'il avait essayé de faire... pour cette rechute qu'ils avaient tout deux tant craint. Son inquiétude pour mon état, pour ma main blessée par ce bout de verre, pour la peur que tout cela avait pu créer en moi. Et la colère... La colère contre elle même. Contre son incapacité à prédire tout cela. Contre son don qui lui avait faux bond. Et son dégoût... J'avais toujours pensé qu'elle était totalement indifférente à mon sang. Mais j'avais bien comprit que non... pas tant que ça. Elle m'avait aidé, elle avait prit soin de moi ce soir là... mais en gardant une distance visible, et en se crispant dès que son regard se posait sur ma main...

Dans quel monde avais-je évolué jusque là? A quoi pensais-je?! Ils étaient tous dangereux. Moins peut être que ce qu'ils devraient être. Mais dangereux tout de même. Et au fond, j'en avais eu totalement inconscience jusque là. J'avais prit tout cela avec légèreté. Trop. Même Alice, avec sa bonne humeur, sa superficialité, son entrain excessif. Même elle était un être dangereux. Un être immortel et dangereux. Et j'étais bien trop frêle pour eux... autant que je déteste l'admettre. Frêle, fragile... facile à éliminer. Même l'action la plus innocente pouvait tourner au drame. Et ce qui s'était passée cette nuit là... et bien, ça en était la preuve la plus frappante. Ce qui avait n'importe qui d'autre aurait été un banal accident, certes douloureux, mais pas fatal s'était transformé en une scène dramatique. Ma faute. Entièrement. J'avais trop bu. J'avais été stupide et maladroite. Et je n'avais surtout pas réfléchi en arrachant ce bout de verre de ma main. Pas une seconde je n'avais pensé au sang qui s'écoulerait... qui arriverait aux narines de Jasper...

Je sentis un frisson glacé me parcourir le corps et quittais immédiatement des yeux ma main meurtrie. Je n'avais pas envie de repenser encore une fois à ces secondes là. Elles étaient encore assez claires dans ma mémoire... Le regard de Jasper... comment en un quart de seconde il s'était retrouvé sur moi... ma main à portée de ses lèvres... Et puis tout le reste. L'arrivée d'Edward... la peur et le soulagement mêlés... la manière dont il avait fait face à son frère de coeur avant de revenir vers moi... et son regard... ce visage qui était devenu presque méconnaissable... Oh oui! J'avais saisi en un instant. J'avais clairement fait connaissance avec le vampire, le prédateur. Il n'y avait plus d'Edward à cet instant là. Il avait battu en retraite face à son instinct. Et moi j'étais devenue la proie, le casse croûte! Sans Alice... Je ne préférais pas penser à ce qui se serait produit sans Alice. Ca ne servait à rien.

Poussant un nouveau soupir, et balayant mes cheveux en arrière, je jetais un coup d'oeil à coup de moi. Mon portable traînait toujours sur la couette. Pas d'appel en absence. Pas d'appel du tout en fait. Les seuls contacts que j'avais eu avec la famille Cullen depuis "l'incident" se limitaient à Alice. Elle était passée me voir dans la matinée et n'était restée qu'une demie heure à peine. Il ne fallait pas être un prix nobel pour remarquer la gêne émanant de la petite fée. Et c'était... déconcertant de sa part. Elle avait passé son temps à m'observer avec attention, sans l'avouer. Je n'étais pas stupide. J'avais très bien vu qu'elle essayait de voir si j'avais peur d'elle, si j'allais décidé de revenir entièrement sur notre amitié, prendre le large. Ce qui aurait été une preuve de prudence de ma part. Mais je n'étais ni prudente, ni du genre visiblement à apprendre des leçons qu'on me donnait. J'avais fait une place à Alice dans ma vie, il était hors de question à présent que je revienne dessus. Quoi qu'il se soit passé. C'était un accident. Et la seule responsable était moi même. Et je me sentais déjà suffisamment mal pour la situation dans laquelle j'avais jeté Jasper pour en plus le reprocher à Alice!

Mais celui qui occupait malheureusement toutes mes pensées était exactement celui dont je n'avais aucune nouvelle directe. Il y avait d'abord eu le "il est partit s'aérer pour faire le point et reprendre ses esprits, ne t'en fais pas!" avant le "Sois patiente, il passera te voir rapidement.". Et cela m'ennuyait... Bon, ok. Cela faisait plus que m'ennuyait. Cela m'inquiétait, me gênait, m'angoissait presque. Je détestais ça. Je détestais nous avoir mis dans cette situation. Je détestais me rendre compte que son absence me pesait. Je détestais ne pas savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête depuis l'accident, ne pas avoir de nouvelles de lui, ne pas savoir quelle incidence tout cela aurait sur nous... Je n'étais jamais revenue aux Etats-Unis dans l'optique de rencontrer quelqu'un qui me mettrait dans cet état. Loin, très loin de là. Et là, j'avais gagné tout le contraire! J'étais dans la merde. Jusqu'au cou! Et cela me rendait dingue!

N'y tenant plus, j'attrapais mon portable et composais aussitôt le numéro qui m'avait démangé les doigts toute l'après-midi. Oh, je n'en revenais pas de faire ça! C'était tellement peu moi! Et quoi??? J'allais finir par le supplier à genoux de revenir??? Pitoyable! Totalement pitoyable! Je me serai presque donnée la nausée si je n'avais pas été si pressée d'entendre sa voix... presque.

Quatre. Il y eut exactement quatre sonneries avant que ce foutu répondeur ne m'accueille! Tu parles! Comme si il ne savait pas que je voulais absolument le joindre. Comme si il n'avait pas à sa disposition tous les moyens de savoir que j'essayais depuis un long moment!!! Foutu, foutu vampire!!!

"Edward... C'est moi. June, au cas où tu aurais un doute! Si tu pouvais répondre... ça... ça serait bien! Je déteste parler à des répondeurs, ça me donne l'impression de me parler à moi même! En fait, c'est exactement cela. Je parle à du vide. Et visiblement il y a beaucoup de vide autour de moi ces derniers jours!" commençais-je, en parlant rapidement avec agacement.

J'allais continuer dans cette direction. C'était moi. C'était ce que j'étais. Mais non... au lieu de ça, tout se bloqua dans ma gorge et une nouvelle vague de lassitude me balaya. Je n'avais pas envi de jouer à l'ancienne June. Je n'avais pas envi de pester dans le vide. Je voulais juste entendre sa voix. Je voulais juste qu'il réapparaisse à ma fenêtre sans avoir prit le temps d'utiliser ma foutue porte d'entrée! Soupirant encore une fois, je repris d'une voix qui n'avait plus rien de ferme ou d'assurée...

"... Je... Edward, s'il te plais... réponds. Tout cette histoire est de ma faute... je suis désolée de vous avoir tous mis dans cette situation... mais viens, ou rappelles moi... J'ai besoin de te voir...Je... Ca ne change rien pour moi... A bientôt, Edward."

Je raccrochais brutalement et lâchais le portable lourdement sur le lit. Je ne me sentais pas vraiment mieux après ce nouveau coup de fil sans succès. Loin de là. Non seulement il n'avait servi à rien, mais je m'étais une nouvelle fois abaissée encore d'un cran face au vampire! Peut être aurait-il mieux valut au final qu'il mette fin à ma misérable vie cette nuit là!

"Bon sang!" grognais-je pour interrompre ce flot de pensées de plus en plus pitoyable.

Nerveusement, je me relevais et retournais faire face à ma penderie. Je commençais à y piocher sèchement, me moquant de ce que je prenais ou non pour le jeter dans mes valises. J'avais la tête pleine. Trop. Et j'avais besoin d'un défouloir. Et à défaut de pouvoir frapper rageusement dans un sac de sable, maltraiter ma garde-robe ferait l'affaire. Je détestais Edward! Je détestais ce foutu vampire! Je détestais qu'il ait faillit faire de moi un corps sans vie! Je détestais avoir eu si peur de lui! Et je le détestais surtout de me laisser si seule et si désespérée d'avoir enfin un signe de "vie" de sa part! Bon sang! Je le détestais vraiment!!!

*

La vibration du petit appareil résonna dans mes oreilles dans la seconde. Je n'avais pas besoin de baisser les yeux dessus pour deviner qui essayait de m'appeler encore une fois... Ce n'était pas la première fois de la journée. Et comme à chaque autre tentative, je ne décrocherai pas... J'en avais envi pourtant. J'avais envi d'entendre le son de sa voix. L'écouter me dire que ce n'était rien, que tout était déjà oublié, que ça n'avait été qu'un incident sans gravité aucune... J'aurai voulu l'entendre me mentir comme on le fait avec les enfants pour protéger leur innocence et les laissait croire que la vie est belle et juste. Mais aucun mensonge, même le plus habile, ne pourrait me faire oublier ce regard rongé par la peur. L'image de ses yeux émeraudes brillants de larmes et tordus par la peur... c'était une image qui était à présent gravée en moi, me rappelant justement la folie de tout ce que j'avais fait jusque là. Non seulement j'avais mis ma famille dans une position délicate et périlleuse, et ce qui s'était passé avec Jasper en était la meilleure illustration, mais c'était avec sa vie à elle que j'avais joué si égoïstement. Parce que je la voulais, parce que je n'avais pas envi de me passer d'elle, parce que j'avais développé des sentiments contre nature pour elle... Et j'avais perdu de vue l'essentiel. La fugacité de son existence, sa fragilité,l'imprévisibilité de sa vie et l'horreur de ma nature... Qu'il s'agisse de moi ou Jasper. Nous avions tout deux faillit mettre fin à ses jours le même soir, avec le même besoin irrépressible, avec la même animalité. Sans Alice... Mieux valait éviter de penser à ce qui serait arrivé sans elle.

Le portable continuait de sonner près de moi. Et sans pouvoir y résister plus longtemps, je m'en saisissais. Posait au creux de ma main, je le sentais vibrer, le nom de June s'affichant sur l'écran, m'infligeant cette même torture. J'avais tellement envi de lui répondre... Mais alors quoi?! Que pouvais je lui dire qui effacerait ce qui s'était produit? Rien. Absolument rien. Quoi qu'elle dise, je savais ce que j'avais fait, ce que j'avais crevé d'envie de lui faire. J'avais encore le goût de son sang sur la langue alors même que je n'avais pas eu le temps de le goûter. Mais ça avait été tout juste. Et cela suffisait pour me torturer à chaque seconde. Son sang doux et sucré... Je n'étais pas si capable de faire la part des choses. Je ne contrôlais pas aussi bien que j'avais voulu le croire le prédateur assoiffé de son sang. Et pourtant cette nuit là, je n'avais pas faim. J'avais suffisamment chassé pour ne pas ressentir ce besoin urgent de boire jusqu'à la dernière goutte coulant dans ses veines... Dangereuse illusion. Ca n'avait rien changé. J'en avais eu tout autant envi. Et si Alice n'était pas intervenue, j'aurai cédé cette fois. Son regard de biche n'y aurait rien changé, sa voix effrayée n'aurait fait qu'exciter un peu plus le vampire... Je l'aurai fait tout en me maudissant, mais sans parvenir à me résonner. Et à l'heure qu'il était, elle ne serait plus du tout de ce monde...

Rageusement, je coupais alors son appel, la propulsant immédiatement sur la boite vocale. Je ne pouvais pas lui répondre. Non... Je n'étais pas prêt. Je n'étais pas sûr d'en être capable un jour. Et les visions d'Alice n'y changerait rien. Parce qu'elles n'étaient pas certaines. Parce que ces mêmes visions nous avaient trahie ce soir là... Parce qu'elles n'étaient pas suffisantes à tout prévenir. Et Alice ne serait jamais objective. Elle voulait June dans sa vie, quel que soit le prix. June vampirisée ne serait jamais un soucis pour elle. Pour moi cela l'était. C'était même tout simplement inenvisageable. Et je ne supportais plus de l'entendre me rappeler sans cesse cet argument qui était tout sauf acceptable. June, elle même, avait clairement dit que jamais elle n'envisagerait cette possibilité. Alors non, il était hors de question de minimiser les incidents de cette autre nuit avec cette possibilité. June ne serait jamais une des notre. Et la seule question qu'il restait était si nous, nous pourrions encore être des siens après ça?! Et la réponse me paraissait bien trop claire...

Je reposais l'objet loin de moi, sachant qu'un nouveau message était venu s'ajouter aux autres... Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant à savoir que sa voix serait conservée aussi longtemps que je le voulais dans cet insignifiant appareil. Peut être qu'un jour se serait la seule manière pour moi d'entendre encore et encore sa voix résonner dans mes oreilles... Peut être que je devais me faire à cette idée dès maintenant... Peut être que toute cette histoire avait été trop loin et avait touché à sa fin... Peut être qu'il était tout simplement tant que j'admette la vérité et agisse avec responsabilité, aussi repoussant que cela me paraisse. Aussi révoltant ou insoutenable que cela soit comme tout mon être me le hurlait. J'avais suffisamment joué avec elle, suffisamment profité de ce monde qui n'était plus le mien, trop longtemps flirté avec ses limites. J'avais fait un choix des décennies auparavant. Celui de ne jamais plus attenter à une vie humaine... de quelques manières que cela soit. Et c'était pourtant exactement ce que je faisais depuis des mois, depuis que June était arrivée. Et paradoxalement, elle était le seul être humain qui avait présenté le moindre intérêt à mes yeux. Et c'était pourtant sa vie que je mettais en danger tout les jours en restant près d'elle...

Dégouté par toute cette situation, par tout ces mois qu'il aurait probablement mieux valu que je ne connaisse jamais, je marchais jusqu'à la baie vitrée de ma chambre et m'arrêtais. Il faisait nuit noire. Un vent chaud balayait la foret sous mes yeux et la vie continuait son cours paisiblement sans aucune idée des monstres qui rodaient à sa lisière. J'avais passé tant de temps à essayer de me fondre parmi les humains, à feindre d'être toujours cet être au sang chaud et au coeur battant que j'avais peut être presque finie par y croire moi même. Mais la réalité était plus douloureuse. Tout périssait, changeait et disparaissait. Mais moi je restais là, inchangé, froid et immortel, à regarder le monde basculer sous mes yeux. J'observais, je retenais, mais jamais je ne touchais. Laisser la vie suivre son cours, sans jamais s'en mêler. Je n'en faisais plus partie depuis que le dernier souffle avait quitté mes lèvres. Je n'avais aucun droit de jouer avec. Nous marchions côte à côte, avec respect mais sans jamais se fondre. Sans peut être même vraiment se voir...

M'était-il encore possible de me rappeler à quel point l'année dernière encore tout me semblait d'un ennui sans fond? A quel point tout était commun, sans surprise, et inintéressant? J'avais tout vu, tout connu. Je connaissais tout des pensées humaines. Tout des pires recoins de l'âme, des trivialités de l'esprit, de la bêtise humaine, de la banalité du quotidien de chacun des milliards d'êtres qui parcouraient la surface de la terre. Plus rien n'éveillait ma curiosité. Plus rien ne me touchait. J'étais un être mort. Froid, dégagé de tout. Jusqu'à ce qu'Alice ne me mette dans les pattes de cette créature inhumainement attirante... Pourquoi tout n'avait-il pas continué comme avant? Pourquoi avait-elle suffit à tout changer, à tout bouleverser d'une manière aussi irrémédiable?! Qu'allais-je devenir maintenant? Qu'allais-je devenir maintenant que je ne pensais qu'à être avec elle alors que je n'en n'avais pas le droit? Comment supporterais-je l'éternité quand tout ce que je voulais était de rester là à l'observer vivre? Je n'étais plus le même. Et je ne le serais probablement plus jamais. Car à présent il y aurait toujours et encore en moi ce souvenir de ces instants où je m'étais sentis une seconde si vivant, si agréablement humain. Je n'étais pas fait pour ça. C'était à l'opposé de ma nature. Ce n'était pas supportable...

Je n'avais qu'à fermer les yeux pour qu'elle apparaisse, que son odeur envahisse mon esprit, que son regard me perce jusqu'au plus profond de mon être plus froid que la mort. Elle serait mon enfer éternel. Mais ça ne serait jamais aussi douloureux que d'être le responsable de sa mort. Jamais aussi repoussant que d'être celui qui lui aurait retiré le droit de vivre sa vie jusqu'au bout comme elle en avait le droit. Vivre, vieillir, être heureuse, avoir une famille, une descendance, mourir. C'était une possibilité qui s'offrait à elle que je n'avais pas le droit de repousser en m'imposant dans sa vie.

Sa vie passait avant mon éternité...

Il suffisait de prendre une décision. Une seule et même décision. Définitive.

Je fermais les yeux. Mais ce n'était plus l'image de June si rayonnante et vivante qui dansait devant mes yeux clos. C'était la peur, les larmes, la mort qui se montraient à moi encore avec cruauté. Un brûlant rappel. Un avertissement sans appel. Il n'y avait pas d'avenir pour elle dans cette situation. Je n'avais pas le choix...

... Et je n'aurai jamais les larmes qui auraient été nécessaires pour laver un peu toute cette insupportable douleur qui m'envahissait à présent que ma décision était prise...

Jamais.


	44. Chapter 44: Couper le cordon

Chapitre 44: Couper le cordon

Vingt trois heures. Et bien évidemment elle n'était même pas couchée. Ca n'avait rien de surprenant. Elle dormait presque aussi peu que nous... Mais c'était une comparaison qui ne pouvait même pas être faite. Je devais impérativement arrêter avec ça. J'étais là pour une seule et même raison. Je devais m'accrocher à ça avant de faire demi tour, comme un lâche. Je n'avais plus le choix. Elle partait pour New York demain soir. Si je reculais maintenant, je ne trouverai plus jamais la force de le faire. Et Alice en profiterait pour jouer de mes sentiments pour June pour m'empêcher de prendre cette décision nécessaire. Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive! Enfin, si... je le voulais. Je le voulais terriblement. Je voulais que quelqu'un m'empêche de la quitter. Je voulais que quelqu'un d'autre endosse mes responsabilités. Je voulais qu'on me dise d'être inconscient et insouciant, heureux, June dans mes bras. Mais personne ne le ferait. Même Alice dans ses tentatives désespérées ne le ferait pas. Et je l'imaginais déjà fulminant contre moi alors qu'elle devait découvrir à l'instant même ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. J'avais tout fait pour qu'elle ne puisse pas voir cela avant qu'elle n'ait plus le temps de m'en dissuader... et ce n'était pas aisé. Elle savait, elle comprenait ce qui se produisait dans mon esprit. Elle y avait pensé elle aussi. Mais elle n'avait pas vu de quelle manière et quand cela se concrétiserait jusque là. Maintenant, elle devait probablement parfaitement le voir. Et elle savait déjà comme June réagirait. Comment moi j'en ressortirai...

Je crispais les doigts sur mes côtés alors que je crevais d'envie de faire demi tour. Elle était là, à quelques pas de moi sans avoir conscience de ma présence, pliant avec ennui quelques vêtements, assise à même le sol près de son lit. Elle ne m'avait pas entendu arriver par la fenêtre. Comme d'ordinaire. J'allais probablement lui faire peur... Comme toujours. Et elle me le ferai savoir, bien sûr, bruyamment. Mais après...

Vraiment, il fallait que je fasse ça le plus rapidement possible avant de ne plus en avoir le courage. Vite. Très vite. Et fuir ensuite pour ne pas revenir en arrière.

"Bonsoir."

Je vis son corps secoué d'un spasme de surprise alors que son coeur battait à tout rompre à présent, sous l'effet de la peur. Si le miens avait pu battre, il aurait aussi bat follement... mais d'angoisse.

Elle tourna la tête dans ma direction immédiatement et se releva dans la seconde, ses yeux fatigués affichant toute une série d'émotions. Je la vis se dépêcher de me rejoindre... Elle allait me sauter au cou, m'entourer de ses bras, de son corps chaud, de son parfum délicieux. Et alors comment y arriverai-je? Je ne pourrai jamais la quitter dans ces conditions. Je ne pourrai jamais le faire. Mais elle s'arrêta d'elle même, brutalement, à quelques centimètres de moi. Etait-ce de la peur, résidu de ce qui s'était produit trois jours plus tôt? Ou alors craignait-elle de pousser mes limites comme cela était arrivé plus d'une fois quand elle avait agit instinctivement, me prenant au dépourvu? Ou sentait-elle tout simplement que quelque chose était différent?

"Hey..." souffla t-elle finalement en m'observant intensément.

Ses yeux me brûlaient, essayaient de se frayer un chemin dans mon esprit, et lui cacher tout ce qui se produisait dans ma tête depuis trois jours semblait être une tâche presque impossible. J'avais envi de la serrer dans mes bras, m'assurait qu'elle se portait bien, la protéger, la sentir respirer contre moi...

"Tu n'as pas répondu à un seul de mes messages." continua t-elle avec reproches. "Et je ne suis pas particulièrement fan des répondeurs téléphoniques. Mais le tiens et moi nous connaissons très bien à présent." ironisa t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

"Je sais."

Je sais??? Bon sang! Bien sûr que je savais, que j'en étais désolé, que j'avais manqué de la rappeler une centaine de fois pour lui dire à quel point je voulais être avec elle, à quel point elle me manquait, à quel point je l'aimais! Je la vis attendre une seconde, une suite à ce "je sais" avant de réaliser qu'il n'y en aurait pas, que c'était ma réponse laminaire à sa question. Son visage se tendit un peu plus et ses doigts resserrèrent leurs étreintes sur ses bras.

"Où tu étais ?" reprit-elle alors.

"Partis prendre l'air." mentis-je du ton le plus détaché que je pus trouver.

Elle acquiesça en silence et se retourna finalement pour rejoindre sa pile de vêtements. Comme si tout cela n'avait aucune importance. Comme si je n'agissais pas si froidement avec elle et qu'un incident terrible ne s'était pas produit trois jours plus tôt entre nous. Non. Elle ne faisait que récupérer des vêtements qu'elle allait ranger soigneusement. Et elle n'était pas soigneuse. Ni ordonnée. Ni maniaque. Mais tout était trop impeccable dans cette chambre. Trop net. Combien de temps avait-elle passé à tout remettre en ordre???

"Tu as pris une décision pour New York?" continua t-elle tout en rangeant les vêtements qui visiblement ne la suivrait pas là bas. "Mon train est à vingt heures demain. Tu passeras me chercher ici pour me déposer?"

"Non..."

Elle se figea immédiatement. Bon sang, pourquoi faisais-je cela?!! Je n'avais pas envi de le faire. Je voulais être prêt d'elle tout l'été, la suivre là bas. Pas m'enfuir à l'autre bout du monde, là où je pourrai le mieux résister à l'urgence de la revoir.

"Je prendrai un taxi, alors..." répondit-elle d'un ton blanc sans se retourner. "Et pour New York? Tu... as prit une décision?"

Le silence était probablement la meilleure réponse que je pouvais lui donner à présent. C'était celle qui écorchait en tout cas le moins ma bouche. Après quelques lourdes secondes, elle se tourna finalement de nouveau vers moi et me fixa avec gravité.

"Tu ne viendras pas, n'est-ce pas? Tu ne viendras pas du tout cet été?" me demanda t-elle en ayant déjà saisi la réponse.

"Non."

Une vague de révolte balaya son visage et elle sembla une seconde prête à y succomber. Mais elle se crispa de nouveau, acquiesçant de nouveau, les traits tendus.

"Je vois... Je peux savoir pourquoi?" me demanda t-elle sèchement.

"Parce que je n'en n'ai plus envi."

Je pouvais presque sentir la gifle claquer dans l'air alors que je luttais pour garder mon regard le plus distant possible. J'entendais sa respiration devenir plus laborieuse alors que ses émotions commençaient à jouer avec ses nerfs visiblement déjà bien attaqués. Si seulement elle avait idée de ce que cela me coûtait à moi aussi de mentir ainsi.

"Ce n'était pas le discours que tu tenais la semaine dernière!" me rappela t-elle d'un ton cinglant.

"La semaine dernière les choses étaient différentes."

"Et qu'est-ce qui est différent maintenant?"

"Je n'ai plus envi de jouer. On a atteint les limites. Le jeu n'a plus rien de sympathique à présent."

"Un jeu??? Depuis quand est-ce que c'est un jeu??? Et... et je sais très bien que ce qui s'est passé l'autre nuit est... est grave! Mais je ne suis pas stupide, je ne referai pas la même erreur. On fera attention! Ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire toute une montagne, non?! Il suffit de..."

Oh, bon sang. Je n'y arriverai jamais. Pourquoi disait-elle exactement tout ce que je voulais entendre? Pourquoi ne me hurlait-elle pas dessus en me disant qu'elle me détestait, que j'étais un monstre et qu'elle voulait me voir hors de sa vie pour toujours?!! Pourquoi s'accrochait-elle ainsi? Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à faire disparaître de ma vue tout ce qui la rendait si attirante?!!

"Il suffit de faire un peu plus attention. Plus que d'habitude. Ce n'est pas comme si on avait pas l'habitude. Et je suis vraiment désolée pour Jasper... Je..."

"... Je ne parlais pas vraiment de ça, June." me forçais-je à la couper froidement avant de ne plus en avoir la force.

"Alors de quoi?" me demanda t-elle la voix teintée d'angoisse.

"De jouer aux humains avec toi. Je ne le suis pas. Je ne le serai jamais. Et toi... toi, tu es trop fragile. Faire attention à chaque seconde devient lassant. Ca n'en vaut pas la peine. C'était... passionnant au début. L'interdit, ta résistance, cette attraction physique. Mais maintenant... Il y a plus de contraintes et d'ennuis que de points positifs. J'ai réalisé l'autre nuit que la seule chose dont j'avais vraiment envi était de te vider de ton sang. Et vu qu'il est hors de question de ça, le reste ne présente plus vraiment d'intérêt. C'est devenu... oui, lassant."

Oh, j'avais vraiment atteint le sommet de mon art là. Humain, j'aurai été bien incapable de mentir de cette manière... avec tant de... crédibilité. Chaque mot écorchait mes lèvres, me brûlait les poumons, me donnait envi de hurler. Et pourtant tout cela résonnait dans l'air avec détachement et neutralité... et pire que tout, sincérité. Et c'était bien, non? C'était le but de la manoeuvre. Qu'elle me croit. Qu'elle me déteste. Que je la quitte. Qu'elle m'oublie. Qu'elle passe à autre chose pendant que moi je crèverai de ne plus la voir. Ouais... c'était exactement ça! malheureusement, c'était vraiment ça.

Les yeux vert en face de moi, s'animèrent un peu plus, leur éclat s'intensifiant sous l'effet de la rage et de l'incompréhension. Faites qu'elle me croit, faites qu'elle me croit, faites qu'elle me croit...

"Lassant?" demanda t-elle avec incompréhension. "Tu t'es lassé de moi?!!"

"Les choses fonctionnent différemment pour nous, June. L'intérêt que tu présentais au début, ce mystère... ça s'est effacé. C'est tout. Ca ne mène à rien, et j'ai envi de passer à autre chose. Je n'ai pas envi de surveiller chacun de mes gestes, le moindre mouvement de Jasper parce que tu es trop mortelle et que l'on risque de t'abîmer à la moindre occasion. Ca n'en vaut pas la peine. J'étais amoureux de Tanya, et ça ne m'a pas suffi pour me donner envi de rester alors que tout était bien plus simple avec elle. Nous étions pareils. On était fait l'un pour l'autre, mais ça a fini par ne plus présenter le moindre intérêt pour moi. Tu penses vraiment qu'avec toi ça aurait pu être différent?" me forçais-je à ironiser alors que je la voyais lutter en face de moi pour ne pas se décomposer sous le coup de mes paroles. "Je t'aime bien, June. Tu as bien plus de caractère que la plupart des êtres humains qui avaient croisé ma route jusque là. Je ne regrette pas ce qui s'est passé ces derniers mois. Mais je n'ai plus envi que ça continu c'est tout. Tu m'as fait réalisé que ça ne valait vraiment pas la peine. Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi. C'est comme ça, c'est tout."

Je l'observais, caché derrière ce masque d'indifférence que je lui offrais, espérant qu'elle n'opposerait pas plus de résistance. Qu'elle accepterait ces mots sans trop en souffrir. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle y croit, mais j'en avais besoin. Pour réussir à partir, à lui rendre sa vie, il le fallait.

Elle secoua la tête avec colère et se rapprocha dangereusement de moi.

"Je ne te crois pas. Tu mens. Tu fais ça à cause de ce qui s'est passé, parce que tu penses que tu es trop dangereux pour moi. Tu mens!"

"Non, June."

Il fallait d'urgence que je trouve autre chose. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser continuer. Je ne pouvais la laisser comprendre, agir, m'empêcher de partir. J'avais trop envi de rester avec elle pour que cela soit bon.

"C'est ce que j'aurai fait il y a quelques mois oui. Quand tout était encore... nouveau et imprévisible. Mais maintenant, c'est juste ridicule. Et tu le sais. On en a parlé. Toi et moi, s'était destiné à finir. Je n'allais pas rester éternellement. Je pensais juste que j'aurai envi de rester plus longtemps que cela. Je me suis trompé. Cet accident était facheux, June. Et tu devrais être soulagée que je décide de mettre un terme à tout ça. Pour ta propre vie. Ca m'en a fait prendre conscience. Tu devrais en faire autant. Il y a des choses qui ne valent pas la peine d'être poussées plus loin. Ce que l'on faisait n'en vaut pas la peine. A part de la frustration et des accidents, on obtiendra rien de plus. Et j'ai envi de plus. Et ça ne peut visiblement pas être avec toi. Il est temps pour moi de changer d'air, de recommencer ailleurs. Tu ne t'en porteras que mieux!"

"Je t'emmerde! Ne me dis pas ce qui est le mieux pour moi, ou non! Tu ne sais pas!" répondit-elle avec une colère intense, des larmes débordants de ses yeux.

Elle secoua la tête avec rage, me foudroyant du regard, cette lueur de scepticisme au fond des yeux. Ca ne pouvait pas être simple. Bien sûr. Ca ne le pouvait pas. Pas avec elle. Ca aurait été trop demandé. De juste le faire et pouvoir fuir ensuite. Non, elle rendait tout difficile. Elle me torturait encore une fois. Sans le vouloir, certes. Et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir pour cela. C'était la plus juste des punitions...

"Je ne crois pas que les choses aient changé de tout à rien comme ça!" me dit -elle avec ce même ton mordant. "Quoi que tu sois en train de faire..."

"... Je n'ai plus envi, June. Je n'ai plus envi de toi. Tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est ton sang. Et maintenant que je sais presque quel goût il a, que je peux encore le sentir sur ma langue, c'est la seule chose qui m'obsède à ton sujet. Et je n'ai franchement pas envi de faire avec ça encore. Je ne suis plus ce genre de vampires. Et tu me fais le redevenir. Et ça c'est hors de question."

Une nouvelle fois, je vis son regard flanché. J'avais encore frappé juste. Et je me répugnais tellement pour cela. Mais ça fonctionnait. Et il y avait cette petite voix au fond de moi qui me répétait que même si c'était dur de le faire, en lui faisant mal de cette manière, elle me haïrait. Et si elle me haïssait, elle passerait à autre chose plus facilement. Elle n'insisterai pas, peut être même qu'elle m'oublierai totalement. Et je ne pouvais pas lui souhaiter mieux que ça.

"Alors tu vas me dire que ça, ça ne te fait plus rien?!"

Et sans attendre, elle se colla contre moi, écrasant ses lèvres brûlantes contre les miennes, forçant de sa langue une entrée dans ma bouche, ses doigts fins se perdant dans mes cheveux. Elle souhaitait ma perte, elle allait finir par me faire oublier ma résolution, à me faire céder... C'était si odieux de lui refuser cette réponse dont je crevais d'envie, de ne pas la serrer contre moi, de ne pas laisser mes lèvres danser avec les siennes, de ne pas céder à son parfum, à sa douceur. Mais après quelques secondes à me hurler intérieurement de rester de marbre, elle s'écarta de son plein gré, son regard dur brillant de larmes. Elle me toisa, prenant finalement mes paroles au pied de la lettre maintenant que je ne répondais même plus à ses baisers, restant stoïque.

"Tu as bien joué, j'espère?!" lâcha t-elle d'un ton mordant dégoulinant de sarcasmes alors qu'elle resserrait ses bras autour d'elle, tentant de rester fière. "Je devrais probablement m'estimer flatter alors de t'avoir servi de divertissement pendant quelques mois!"

"June..."

"... Finalement j'ai toujours eu raison à ton sujet! Tu n'es qu'un connard arrogant! Tu ne vaux pas vraiment mieux que n'importe quel mec qui arpente les rues de cette ville!"

"Probablement."

"Sors d'ici. Sors d'ici tout de suite!" me lança t-elle rageusement, d'une voix grave qui commençait à dérailler sous le poids des larmes qui se bloquaient dans sa gorge.

La colère n'était qu'une façade, je le sentais. Son corps entier tremblait, prêt à s'effondrer de fatigue, à céder aux larmes qu'elle ravalait rageusement. Cette violence n'était que l'expression du mal que je lui avais déjà fait, que je lui faisais encore à l'instant même. Un sparadrap. Il fallait que je m'accroche à cette idée. C'était comme arracher un sparadrap. Il fallait le faire vite et à fond, même si c'était douloureux. Même si ça semblait cruel.

"Je te détestes! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir!" continua t-elle d'une voix qui n'avait plus rien de ferme et de soutenue, son regard me fusillant.

"Ne t'en fais pas... tu ne me reverra pas..." répondis-je à voix basse en regagnant la fenêtre.

Je l'entendis continuer de m'assener sa colère, ses mots durs me transperçaient. Mais ce n'était que la douleur derrière eux que je sentais. Elle craquait, elle avait mal. Et j'en étais encore une fois le seul responsable. Et je me détestais comme jamais pour cela. Il fallait que je m'éloigne vite. Pour de bon. Et surtout ne pas me retourner. Jamais. C'était pour elle. Juste pour elle...

J'avais déjà franchi la fenêtre, l'air frais de cette nuit d'été me frappa en plein visage sans pour autant me faire le moindre effet. Je n'avais pas prit ma voiture et en étais heureux. Courir. Longtemps. Loin. C'était la seule chose dont j'avais besoin à cet instant alors que la voix de June résonna loin derrière moi, m'appelant d'une voix cassée par les larmes. Si je répondais, si je revenais en arrière... alors tout cela n'aurait servi à rien... Alors, je laissais sa voix s'éteindre dans la profondeur de cette nuit tranquille, me forçant à me souvenir de son regard horrifié et de sa main ensanglantée trois jours plus tôt que de me laisser envahir par la supplique dans sa voix... C'était la seule chose que je devais garder à l'esprit. La seule et unique pour la garder en vie...

* * *

**Bon, je sais que ce n'est pas gaie et tout et tout (mais je ne fais pas vraiment dans le comique de toute manère), et que ça reprend plus ou moins la trame des livres... mais ça a toujours été prévu dans ce sens, même si j'a ben entendu les menaces de certaines... j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop...**

**Et merci encore une fois pour me lire et me suivre ainsi...**


	45. Chapter 45: Un mois plus tard

Chapitre 45: Un mois plus tard...

C'était une foutue soirée. Comme toutes les autres. Comme cet été complet d'ailleurs. New York n'était plus la même que celle que j'avais quitté adolescente. Pas aussi grande, pas aussi belle, pas aussi vivante. Ou alors, c'était moi. Moi qui n'était plus la même. Moi qui était incapable de trouver un réel intérêt à quelque chose. Moi qui ne pouvait plus regarder cette ville avec ces yeux d'enfant admirative comme dix ans auparavant. A mes yeux, depuis mon départ à Londres, New York était devenue l'image du bonheur perdu, des années insouciantes, des rues immenses, des gratte-ciels sans fin, de la diversité. Finalement, New York avait été pour moi inconsciemment la simple image de mon père. Cette ville et lui étaient devenus indissociables dans mon esprit, comme une image d'épinale, comme un garde fou face à la nouvelle vie que j'avais dû affronter après sa mort. C'était ridicule. Je le voyais bien maintenant. Parce que ce New York là n'éxistait plus. Parce qu'il n'existait plus. Parce que depuis tout ce temps, il restait très peu de l'enfant que j'avais été. Tout ce que je voyais de cette ville à présent était son incessante activité, le bruit tout le temps, partout, la chaleur étouffante accentuée par une chappe de pollution. New York était finalement une grande ville comme les autres. Ni mieux, ni plus terrible que Londres. Une simple fourmilière courant après le temps et l'argent. En fait, je commençais à presque à la détester cette maudite ville! Elle se moquait de moi. Elle ne faisait que me renvoyer en plein visage des choses que je ne voulais plus voir. A quel point j'étais devenue aigrie. A quel point je ne m'étais toujours pas remise de la mort de mon père. Oh oui, je la détestais!

Tirant une dernière fois sur ma cigarette, j'inspirais profondément et la jetais au sol pour l'écraser sous mon talon. Je me sentais déjà poisseuse. J'avais prit une douche un quart d'heure plus tôt, juste avant de partir, et je suais déjà. Putain de canicule! Il était plus de vingt deux heures mais on crevait toujours sous cette foutue chaleur comme en pleine après-midi. Pas même un brin d'air pour permettre de résister. Et marcher n'aidait pas. Mais rester dans le studio miteux que je louais depuis un mois était bien pire. Le pauvre ventilateur que j'avais acheté quelques jours plus tôt ne semblait même pas capable de rafraîchir à plus d'un centimètre. Et son bruit commençait à me rendre folle. J'aurai pu rester au bureau jusqu'à minuit... encore. Mais pour une stagiaire, cela commençait à faire louche. Et je ne préférais pas qu'on me vire juste parce que je squattais trop souvent dans les bureaux aux heures où tous étaient déjà chez eux, au fond de leur lit. Ce stage m'occupait l'esprit. Rien ne serait pire que de passer cet été de merde désoeuvrée. Mon beau-père sauterait sur l'occasion pour me faire du chantage affectif pour que je rentre à Londres. Quand comprendrait-il que je n'avais pas de coeur? Qu'il n'était rien d'autre pour moi que l'homme qui avait été marié à ma mère pendant quelques années et qui m'avait du coup forcé à abandonner ma ville, mes habitudes et mes amis? Quant à ma soeur... Je ne la connaissais presque pas. Je n'étais qu'une inconnue pour elle qui portait le titre de grande soeur mais qui ne l'avait jamais remplie. Je ne me sentais jamais si mal à l'aise que quand je me retrouvais face à ce joyeux petit bout et à qui je ne savais quoi dire... Non, passer le reste de l'été à Londres était inenvisageable. Tant pis si New York finissait par avoir ma peau. Quelle importance de toute manière? Tout me gonflait.

Je traversais les rues encore animées sans prêter attention. Je connaissais bien mon chemin, mon mp3 sur mes oreilles me coupait du reste du monde. La seule chose qui présentait un intérêt pour moi ce soir était de rejoindre ce bar climatisé et où m'attendait une bière bien fraîche, qui viendrait apaiser mon corps malmené par la chaleur pour quelques heures. Le monde pouvait s'écrouler autour de moi, je ne le verrais même pas. Dans la poche de mon jean, je sentis mon portable vibrer. Je l'attrapais sans me presser et jetais un coup d'oeil à l'écran. Angela. Encore. Je rangeais aussitôt le portable à sa place. J'évitais ses appels depuis un moment déjà. Et je n'arrivais même plus à m'en vouloir. J'adorais Angela, mais je n'avais pas envi. Pas envi de devoir faire semblant que tout allait bien, que je m'éclatais à New York. Pas envi non plus de l'entendre ouvertement, ou moins ouvertement, s'inquiétait pour moi, me demander comment je gérais le départ de... leur départ... Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me force à y penser encore. Les Cullen n'existaient plus à mes yeux. Ils n'avaient plus de noms, plus d'existences. Je ne voulais pas qu'Angela brise tout cela. Je n'avais pas besoin qu'elle me rappelle dans quel état ils m'avaient tous laissés deux mois plus tôt. Comment ils étaient tous partis, comme ça. Sans un mot de plus que ceux que m'avaient balancés Edward avec tant de froideur! Je n'avais pas envi de me rappeler à quel niveau de pathétique je m'étais trouvée les jours qui avaient suivi. J'avais été stupide, faible. J'en avais payé le prix. On ne m'y reverrait plus! Je n'allais pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort et je ne voulait pas qu'une autre le fasse pour moi. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire là dessus. Pas de mot, pas de larme. Juste du mépris. De la colère sûrement. Et un seul regret. Celui d'être tombée dans le panneau, de les avoir laissé entrer dans ma vie alors que j'étais bien sans eux. Oui, j'avais été conne. Il fallait assumer.

J'enverrai un mail à Angela du boulot lundi...

Enfin, j'arrivais à destination. Je retirais mes écouteurs de mes oreilles et rangeait mon mp3 dans mon sac, mon corps accélérant de lui même pour rejoindre l'intérieur du bar. De la musique et des voix se faisaient entendre jusqu'à l'extérieur, comme d'habitude. C'était un lieu fréquenté sans être bondé en permanence. Il n'était pas assez branché pour cela. Ce qui avait pour effet bénéfique de s'épargner une clientèle trop friquée, snob et soit disant "in". C'était loin d'être un drame!

Avec satisfaction, je sentis un agréable air frais m'accueillir dès que je franchis la porte d'entrée, aussitôt assourdie par le bruit ambiant. Je fouillais les yeux du regard un instant et repérait vite le petit groupe que j'étais venu rejoindre. Quatre autres stagiaires qui comme moi trimaient gratuitement depuis plus d'un mois dans cette boite d'édition juste pour l'amour de l'art. Et l'amour de l'art n'avait jamais permi à qui que se soit de se payer des verres un samedi soir dans un bar branché. Celui là au contraire, entrait bien mieux dans nos moyens. Je les rejoignais sans attendre, mais sans empressement. Je n'étais pas sociable, de moins en moins en fait. Mais il fallait bien passer le temps et ces quatre personnes là n'étaient pas les plus horribles personnes parcourant cette ville, alors pourquoi pas. Je n'en mourrais pas.

"Hey, June! On commençait à se dire que tu ne viendrais pas!" me gratifia Mel, une des quatre étudiantes.

"J'ai eu du mal à quitter ma douche froide." répondis-je en m'installant à leur table.

"Ne m'en parles pas! J'en ai pris trois aujourd'hui et je pense sérieusement à déménager définitivement dedans!" ironisa une autre. "C'est le seul endroit chez moi où on ne risque pas d'étouffer."

Et la discussion partie d'elle même, dans une chaleureuse ambiance à laquelle je donnais le change en tentant de garder pour moi mes sarcasmes et mon humoir noir. Je savais qu'isl ne passaient pas toujours bien et je n'étais pas là pour leur gâcher leur soirée. Et au final, je savais aussi très bien jouer la comédie...

*

Une heure et demie plus tard, l'air conditionné du bar ne faisait plus totalement son effet sur mon système. La bière avait coulé régulièrement depuis mon arrivée et je sentais avec satisfaction ses effets sur mon corps. L'alcool avait toujours tendance dans une certaine mesure à me rendre tout plus ou moins amusant. Et par effet boomerang, à me rendre visiblement plus sympathique aux yeux de mes collègues tout aussi légèrement enivrés.

"... Et vous avez vu la manière dont elle se dandine dans tout le bureau en tortillant des fesses avec ce sourire figé???" continuait une de mes collègues stagiaires en se réferrant à la supérieure qui la martyrisé au boulot. "Tout le monde sait qu'elle rêve de se taper le vice-directeur. Et tout le monde sait aussi que ça ne risque pas d'arriver à moins qu'elle décide de changer de sexe! Mais elle n'a encore rien compris!"

Mes camarades partirent dans un éclat de rire joyeux. Cracher derrière le dos de ses boss autour d'une bonne bière était au fond l'activité la plus saine au monde pour un stagiaire frustré de passer son temps à faire du café et à passer ses heures à côté de la photocopieuse!

M joignant un instant au groupe sur ce sujet, je me levais finalement. Ma bière était désespérément vide. Ce n'était pas bon. J'étais bien décidée à arranger ça rapidement.

"Je vais me reprendre quelque chose. Quelqu'un veut quelque chose?"

"Le serveur au beau petit cul!" s'extasia Anna, une de mes camarades. "Sinon, je veux bien une autre vodka pomme."

"Un autre rhum coca!" ajouta une autre.

"Moi aussi!"

"Une bière aussi pour moi."

J'acquiesçais, tentant de retenir la commande de tous et traversais tant bien que mal à travers la foule pour rejoindre le bar. Je m'y accoudais une fois arrivée et soupirais en remarquant qu'il me faudrait un certain temps avant de pouvoir obtenir les faveurs du serveur au "beau petit cul". Je n'étais pas la seule à avoir soif malheureusement.

Cinq minutes plus tard, je pus enfin harponner le barmaid et n'y manquais pas.

"Oui?"

"Deux pintes de bières, un rhum coca, deux vodka pomme... Non! Une vodka pomme et deux rhum coca! Oui, c'est ça!"

"Ok."

Le jeune homme s'éloigna aussitôt et commença ma commande, me laissant de nouveau à poireauter seule au bar. Je posais mon menton sur ma main, luttant contre l'envie de fermer les yeux. La chaleur était épuisante, fatigant le corps et empêchant les longues périodes de sommeil. Et les effets se faisaient sentir à cet instant. Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas fait une nuit complète sans l'aide de somnifères??? Je n'avais pas besoin de réfléchir pour savoir que cela remontait au moins à mes derniers jours passés à Harvard...

"Est-ce qu'on se connait?"

Je sursautais quand j'entendis la voix qui venait de résonner près de mon oreille. Je n'avais pas fait attention aux gens qui m'entouraient et cette voix venait de me tirer de ma léthargie comme une bombe explosant à mes pieds. J'avais immédiatement repéré l'accent de cette voix masculine. Un accent qui me semblait familier, mais... Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je ne voulais pas me faire d'idée. Aussitôt, je tournais les yeux en direction de celui qui avait interrompu mon coma et dû me rendre à l'évidence. En effet, cette voix ne m'était pas inconnue du tout.

"Finn?!" m'étonnais-je en me redressant.

"Salut, mon sucre. Quand on m'a emmené ici en me disant que je passerai une bonne soirée, je ne savais pas que ça signifiait qu'en plus d'une bière j'aurais le droit à toi aussi, beauté!"

L'australien m'afficha ce sourire contagieux dont lui seul avait le succès. C'était toujours le même. Celui d'un type que rien ne souciait, qui prenait la vie comme un vaste terrain de jeu parsemé de soirée, d'alcool et de filles. Un éternel ado. Il l'était déjà lors de notre première rencontre à Londres, de nombreuses années plus tôt. Ce qui pouvait se comprendre quand on avait seize ans et aucune nécessité à être responsable. Et cela ne changeait visiblement pas. C'était le même constat à chaque fois que nos chemins se recroisaient. C'était presque un soulagement de constater que certaines choses ne changeaient pas!

"Je suis offerte en prime pour toute bière vendue à un australien!" ironisais-je.

"Ce que j'aime ce pays!" me sourit-il franchement.

Avec sa chemise entrouverte, son pantalon kaki et ses cheveux bruns en bataille, rien ne respirait la responsabilité chez lui. Il avait quoi? Un an de plus que moi me semblait-il. Il avait probablement terminé ses études... ou s'en était fait expulsé et ses parents devaient certainement le pousser au cul pour le voir s'investir dans l'entreprise familiale. Si c'était le cas, et bien il n'en n'avait pas l'air.

"Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça, chérie? C'est presque indécent!" plaisanta t-il.

"J'étais en train d'essayer de deviner ce que tu étais devenu depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu... et je n'y arrive pas!"

"C'est parce que je suis un mystère vivant!"

"Tu t'es fait viré d'Oxford, hein?"

"Figures toi que non!" me répondit-il fièrement. "Je suis même ressortit diplômé!"

"Oh, miracle!"

"C'est ce que ma mère continues de dire aussi! Elle est persuadée que c'est dû aux cierges qu'elle allumer régulièrement à cet effet!" ironisa t-il encore.

"Et donc, depuis?"

"Je parcours le monde à votre recherche comme le fou d'amour que je suis pour vous! Sortez moi de ma misère, belle dame!"

Je ne savais pas si c'était dû à l'alcool coulant dans mon système ou a l'attitude exagérément théâtrale de la personne qui me faisait face, mais je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Un rire franc et non feint. Je n'avais plus l'habitude! Et ça faisait du bien. Ca faisait du bien tout court de le voir. Tout était toujours simple et léger avec Finn. Passer du bon temps, s'amuser. C'étaient les seuls mots d'ordre. J'avais passé des journées mémorables avec lui, des vacances d'enfer aussi. Quand il me mettait le grappin dessus, je ne savais jamais où tout cela terminerait. L'imprévisible, la folie. Bon sang, je n'en n'avais jamais eu autant besoin que ces dernières semaines. Finn était l'homme qui tombe à pique!

Près de moi, je sentis le barman déposer les boissons que j'avais commandé un peu plus tôt et attendre que je le paye. Finn suivit mon regard et acquiesça avec appréciation en voyant le nombre de verres.

"Tout cela pour toi seule, mon sucre? Tu m'épateras toujours!"

"Je suis venue avec des collègues." répondis-je en tendant un billet au serveur. "Dis?"

"Oui?"

"Tu as des projets définitifs pour cette soirée ou tu serai prêt à t'échapper d'ici avec moi pour une virée improvisée? Je suis en week-end pour trois jours." lui demandais-je, prise d'une soudaine envie de m'échapper.

Un large sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de mon ami et je sus tout de suite quelle était sa réponse. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée d'où je voulais aller, ce que je voulais faire. J'avais juste envi qu'il m'embarque dans une de ses virées stupides qui me ferait tout oublié, qui me redonnerait enfin un peu de pep's... Quitte à finir au commissariat comme cela nous était déjà arrivé à Londres.

"Laisses moi récupérer ma veste, mon sucre, et après je suis tout à toi."

"Oh, tu as une voiture?" lui demandais-je brusquement avant qu'il ne s'éloigne.

"Positif."

Je lui souris, satisfaite à l'idée que nous allions pouvoir aller n'importe où comme cela nous tenterait, juste comme ça, parce qu'on le déciderait. Je l'observais faire demi tour pour aller dire au revoir à qui que furent les personnes qui l'avaient accompagnées là, ne manquant pas de laisser mon regard glissé sur lui. Finn avait toujours été un encas plus que délectable. J'étais à peu près certaine que ça non plus ça n'avait pas changé. Et j'avais comme qui dirait de sérieuses carences physiques à combler d'urgences depuis que j'avais croisé la route d'un certain vampire.

Sans hésitation, je me retournais à mon tour, attrapant tout les verres que j'avais commandé pour les amener à mes collègues de stage. Et au passage leur dire au revoir et leur souhaiter une bonne soirée. Moi je prenais le large. En bonne compagnie. Il faisait trop chaud. J'aimais de moins en moins New York. Je voulais continuer à oublier. Et tout cela s'offrait à moi soudainement sous des traits des plus charmants. Je n'allais pas faire demi tour maintenant. Certains ne s'étaient jamais retournés non plus en me laissant seule...


	46. Chapter 46: Fuite en avant

Chapitre 46: Fuite en avant

Riant, totalement enivrés et libres, nous rentrâmes en trombe dans la chambre d'hôtel que nous venions de louer. J'avais perdu la notion du temps. Il était peut être trois heures, quatre heures... Mais la nuit commençait à s'éclaircir. Alors peut être que finalement, nous étions plus près du matin que je ne le devinais. Je sentais Finn avancer derrière moi alors que je prenais possession de la chambre, entendant au loin les vagues venir s'échouer sur la plage. Sur un coup de tête, nous avions prit la route pour Montauk. A peine une heure de route pour rejoindre cette petite ville au bord de l'Atlantique. Nous avions immédiatement prit le chemin de la plage pour y passer un long moment à boire, à rire, à jouer comme deux gosses dans le sable, sous les étoiles.

J'avais la sensation que mon corps avait prit le pas sur mon esprit. Tout était simple, naturel. Pas de réflexion, pas de prise de tête. Juste faire sous ses impulsions. Se laissait vivre, enivrés. Et nous l'étions, enivrés. La bouteille vide que j'abandonnais sur une chaise en était une preuve plus qu'évidente. Mes gloussements ridicules et incontrôlés aussi. Mais je n'avais pas envi que ça s'arrête. C'était trop bon d'être si légère, si libre de toute émotions négatives, de se vider de toute cette pression que j'avais accumulé en moi à trop vouloir tout retenir. J'aurai pu choisir la boxe pour évacuer, ou une thérapie. J'avais préféré finalement un australien rutilant. C'était toujours une solution fiable.

"Je crois que la réceptionniste m'en veux!" commenta Finn, faussement attristée.

"Elle n'a probablement pas apprécié de voir débarquer deux crétins bourrés en pleine nuit alors qu'elle était en pleine lecture! Et ton petit numéro pour obtenir absolument une chambre côté océan l'a visiblement épuisé."

"Mais c'est que je veux le meilleur pour nous, mon sucre!"

Je souris, amusée oubliant immédiatement la jeune réceptionniste qui avait clairement peu appréciée notre débarquement bruyant. Je me retournais aussitôt pour aller observer la vue qu'avait notre chambre, tout en me débarrassant de mes chaussures encore pleine de sable, les abandonnant nonchalamment sur le sol. J'entendis derrière moi, Finn se laisser tomber bruyamment sur le lit, retirant lui aussi des chaussures qui tombèrent sans soin sur la moquette.

Jetant un dernier coup d'oeil vers le va et viens de l'océan encore baigné de pénombre, je me retournais finalement vers mon vieil ami. Assis, en appui sur ses bras, il avait fermé les yeux un instant, combattant probablement les effets du trop d'alcool dans son sang. Je souris de nouveau. Je l'avais connu bien plus résistant à l'alcool quelques années plus tôt. Il avait peut être finalement commencé à s'assagir avec le temps. Il allait falloir tester ça de plus près. Sans réfléchir plus, je marchais jusqu'à lui et sans lui demander son avis, m'installais sur ses cuisses. Immédiatement deux yeux verts me fixèrent avec intensité, avant qu'un mutin sourire en coin ne s'étire sur ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas comme si ça ne se terminait pas de cette manière presque à chaque fois que nos routes se croisaient. Finn était incapable de se poser, papillonnant avec plaisir là où le vent le menait. J'avais toujours refusé de m'attacher sentimentalement à quelqu'un. Alors tout cela n'avait jamais posé aucun problème entre nous. Et je n'en n'avais jamais eu autant besoin que dernièrement.

Sans attendre, je collais alors mes lèvres aux siennes au même instant où ses mains venaient enserrer ma taille. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes. J'avais presque oublié quelle sensation cela faisait de ne pas embrasser un être mort et glacé. C'était différent. Très. Tant mieux. Je ne voulais absolument pas retrouvé ces autres sensations. Celle là était la seule que je voulais.

Accordant à Finn le passage de mes lèvres, je sentis sa langue venir chercher la mienne avec impatience alors que mes doigts allaient se perdre dans ses épais cheveux bruns, mon corps se collant un peu plus au sien, avide de plus. Nos lèvres dansèrent ensemble de longues minutes, le même goût alcoolisé sur elles, embrasant mon esprit qui n'attendait que cela. Les mains puissantes du jeune homme avaient attrapé le rebord de mon débardeur et le firent rapidement remonté, m'obligeant à quitter sa bouche pour pouvoir m'en débarrasser totalement. Sans perdre une seconde, je reposais mes lèvres sur les siennes avec impatience et allais détacher de moi même l'agrafe de mon soutien -gorge dans mon dos pour le faire rejoindre le sol à son tour. Immédiatement, je sentis les mains de Finn remonter vers ma poitrine, ses doigts chauds courant sur ma peau, et ses lèvres venir les y rejoindre... Je soupirais d'extase, sentant ces décharges de plaisir traverser mon corps et remonter vers mon cerveau, me faisant oublier tout le reste. Je fermais les yeux, les mains toujours perdues dans les cheveux de l'australien, profitant de la sensation de ses lèvres, de ses mains, de sa langue, parcourant, jouant avec mes seins. Un léger cri de surprise s'échappa de mes lèvres quand les baisers avides se changèrent soudainement en un mordillement inattendu. Je rouvris les yeux sur le champs pour me retrouver face au regard amusé et brûlant de Finn. Mon coeur battait la chamade dans ma poitrine, mon corps brûlait. Cela faisait tellement de bien. S'abandonner. S'abandonner entièrement, sans restriction, sans avoir à faire attention, sans peur. Je pouvais faire ce que je voulais. Il n'y avait aucun interdit avec Finn. Aucune limite. Alors avec empressement, les mains avides, je déboutonnais le plus rapidement possible sa chemise, la repoussant immédiatement après sur ses épaules, me laissant plein accès à sa peau bronzée et chaude. Il se laissa faire le temps d'un instant, avant de brusquement nous faire basculer sur le lit, son corps surplombant le sien.

"Si j'avais su plus tôt que tu étais à New York, mon sucre..." commença t-il sans prendre la peine de terminer sa phrase, me dévorant du regard.

Oui. Si il avait su plus tôt... Si j'avais su plus tôt. J'aurais eu la distraction idéale bien plus tôt. Mais je ne regarderai pas encore une fois en arrière. Je refusais de le faire. Ces derniers mois étaient rayés de ma vie. Je ne reviendrais pas dessus. Il n'y avait pas de regrets à avoir. Nous étions là, tout les deux, à cet instant, avec la même idée en tête. C'était tout ce que j'avais à savoir. Et surtout ne plus penser à Harvard... à eux...

Avec fougue, je revins chercher ses lèvres, trouvant une réponse immédiate à mon assaut. C'était simple, facile. Presque déstabilisant au final. Mais Finn ne me laissa pas y penser. Ses lèvres glissèrent dans mon cou, happant, mordillant, caressant tour à tour. Et descendant toujours inexorablement.

Je refermais les yeux, me laissant submerger, sentant mon corps s'embraser là où la bouche de mon partenaire se posait avec jeu. Sans protester, je sentis les derniers bouts de tissu qui me couvraient être rapidement évacués, me laissant totalement offerte et consentante. Mon corps réagissait toujours plus intensément aux assauts de Finn, bougeant au rythme de ses doigts, de ses lèvres, les miennes ne retenant plus les gémissements de plaisir qu'il m'arrachait de plus en plus fréquemment. Jusqu'à ce que ça en devienne insoutenable, frustrant. Je voulais plus, beaucoup plus. Je voulais exactement ce à quoi j'avais dû renoncer avec un autre auquel je ne voulais plus penser.

"Finn..." l'appelais-je d'une voix essoufflée.

Quelques secondes plus tard, sa bouche s'écrasait de nouveau sur la mienne avec intensité, nos mains partant immédiatement à l'attaque de son pantalon. Rapidement, Finn se retrouva nu, revenant se caler entre mes jambes... Mes mains glissèrent dans son dos, y faisant des allers retours sensuels, avant que mes doigts ne s'arrêtent et se crispent en le sentant venir en moi. Je m'arqueboutais, mon bassin suivant en cadence ses coups de reins fougueux, m'abandonnant totalement au plaisir qui grimpait toujours plus en moi...

*

A pas de loup, je me dégageais des draps et de la chaleur presque étouffante des bras qui m'entouraient. J'avais soudainement la sensation de suffoquer. Je n'avais pas dormi. J'avais bien désaoûlé, d'ailleurs le mal de crâne qui commençait à battre mes tempes me le rappelait clairement. Mais, ce n'était pas que ça. Il faisait toujours aussi chaud, aussi lourd. L'air était encore chargé d'électricité, la moiteur et la lourdeur s'accumulant toujours, saturant l'atmosphère, l'orage ne demandant qu'à céder pour alléger l'air. Ce n'était plus aussi insupportable qu'en plein New York, l'air de l'océan apportant un certain brin de fraîcheur bienvenu. Mais cela restait étouffant. Ou alors c'était cette chambre d'hôtel... ou moi. Mais je n'en pouvais plus.

En silence, jetant un dernier coup d'oeil en arrière pour être sûr que Finn dormait toujours comme une tombe, je fonçais m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Pas de risque. Il était étalé sur le lit, dormant comme un bébé! Immédiatement, je fis couler de l'eau glacée dans l'évier et m'aspergeais le visage et la nuque. Prenant de grandes inspirations, je laissais l'eau froide me rafraîchir le corps, la tête penchée vers le lavabo. Relevant la tête après quelques secondes de ce manège, je me retrouvais face à face à mon reflet. Je restais figée. Plus les années passées, moins je me retrouvais dans cette image. Où était passée l'enfant aux grands espoirs, aux yeux pétillants? Je l'avais perdu de nombreuses années plus tôt sur une autoroute de la côte est. A présent, c'était des joues creuses et des yeux durs qui me répondaient. Et ça ne s'était pas arrangé ces dernières semaines. En fait, c'était pire. Les quelques jours, les quelques semaines de mirage qui avait marqué mon séjour à Harvard s'était terminées, me laissant plus désabusée que je ne l'avais jamais été. Au final, j'avais exactement eu la démonstration de ce que j'affirmais depuis des années. Je ne devais plus m'attacher. Dès que cela prenait une tournure personnelle, je finissais par me blesser. On me quittait. On me quittait toujours. C'était encré dans mes gênes. J'aurai dû le savoir. J'avais été stupide de croire que ça serait différent...

Je jetais un nouveau regard noir au visage qui m'observait dans le miroir. Je détestais ne pas être plus endurcie, plus insensible, plus forte. Je détestais ne pas être capable de ne pas penser à lui alors que j'avais passé la nuit avec un autre. Je détestais encore plus la petite voix perverse en moi qui me disait que probablement j'avais atterri dans les bras de Finn cette nuit exactement à cause de lui. Et pas seulement parce que j'avais de longs mois de frustrations sexuelle derrière moi à évacuer... Je le haïssais! Et j'espérais qu'il le savait. Qu'il sache à quel point je le détestais, à quel point j'avais envi de cracher sur toutes les semaines ou lui et sa "famille" avaient traversé ma vie.

Refermant le robinet d'eau avec agacement, je me détournais de mon reflet avec empressement. Je préférais garder la vision de cette June que j'avais été cette nuit avec Finn que celle que j'avais vu dans le miroir à l'instant. Alors je lui tournais le dos, et regagnais la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Me saisissant au passage de la chemise que l'australien avait abandonné au sol la veille, je m'en habillais rapidement et marchais jusqu'aux fenêtres coulissantes de notre chambre qui donnaient sur un petit balcon. Je me glissais dehors comme une ombre et inspirais à plein nez l'air marin. La journée était déjà bien entamée. Malgré d'épais nuages orageux, on sentait le soleil taper, se reflétant sur la surface de l'océan. Quelques personnes arpentaient déjà les longues plages, cherchant un peu de fraîcheur. Des familles, des couples... Insouciants. Profitant du temps, des vacances, de leurs vies... Heureux, peut être. Cette vision me rendait envieuse tout autant qu'elle m'irritait. J'aurai aimé être une des leurs. J'aurai aimé retrouver mon insouciance et un appétit illimité pour la vie. Et tout ce que j'arrivais à faire était de restée là, figée sur le bas côté. Et je ne pouvais blâmer personne pour cela. J'étais la seule responsable. La seule maîtresse de ma vie. Il me suffisait de rejoindre l'intérieur de cette chambre, rejoindre celui qui s'y trouvait et juste profiter de sa présence pour le temps qu'elle durerait, sans arrière pensée, sans analysé, sans espoir ou crainte. C'était ça ma porte ouverte, ça mon ouverture pour reprendre pied. Qu'est-ce que j'attendais au juste?!

Je ne cherchais pas à le savoir. Je rejoignais sans attendre l'intérieur de la chambre, refermant derrière moi la fenêtre.

"Déjà levée, mon sucre?" me demanda une voix encore enrouée par le sommeil.

Je posais les yeux aussitôt sur le corps abandonné lascivement sur le lit, une masse de cheveux désordonnés et des yeux brillants me fixant avec attention. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, amusée par cette vision. Finn avait toujours eu ce côté craquant, sexy, drôle et chou à la fois. Un cocktail détonnant, parfois fatiguant, mais qui avait toujours son petit effet.

"J'avais besoin d'un peu d'air."

"Gueule de bois?"

"Pas loin." répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

Finn me sourit, se redressant légèrement, seulement couvert par les draps froissés du lit. Je le rejoignis, m'asseyant en face de lui sur le sommier.

"C'est ma chemise ça." me fit-il remarquer, un sourire en coin.

"Tu me la prêtes?"

"Hum... je ne sais pas! Si tu viens te recoucher, oui."

"Vendu!"

Je me glissais immédiatement dans les draps, prêt de l'australien, reposant immédiatement la tête contre le moelleux oreiller. Je refermais les yeux, consciente de l'homme près de moi qui m'observais visiblement en silence. Je m'étais recollée contre lui et une de ses mains caressait déjà ma peau à la base de mon cou.

"Tu sais que j'ai vu Henry?" me dit-il soudainement sur le ton de la conversation.

"Henry qui?" demandais-je sans ouvrir les yeux.

"Ton père... Enfin, ton beau-père." se rattrapa t-il sachant que je refusais de considérer ce dernier comme mon père.

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour rouvrir les yeux. Ok, s'il voulait me faire perdre le peu de bonne humeur que j'avais en stock, il avait choisi la bonne voie.

"Et?"

"Et rien. Il m'a demandé ce que je devenais et après il m'a parlé de toi. Me disant qu'il était fier que tu sois à Harvard, qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de nouvelles mais que tu semblais te plaire, qu'il espérait que tu reviendrai bientôt passer quelques jours avec ta soeur et lui... Rien de spécial. Visiblement, tu leur manque. Quand il a commencé à m'interroger sur ma vie sentimentale, j'ai préféré m'éclipser!" se mit-il à rire. "Pour une fois que quelqu'un me croit responsable et bon à marier, je préfère ne pas lui gâcher ses illusions!"

Je forçais un sourire à son trait d'humour.

"J'imagine." répondis-je vaguement.

Sentant probablement que le sujet de conversation était mal choisi, l'australien le laissa tomber et changea du tout au tout.

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de ton été?"

"Je te l'ai dit, je suis en stage dans une maison d'édition. Rien de très passionnant."

"Effectivement dit comme ça, ça a l'air passionnant!" s'amusa Finn.

"Certains d'entre nous travaillent, Finn!" ironisais-je.

"Vraiment? Je pensais que tout le monde vivait d'amour et d'eau fraîche!" répondit-il avec jeu.

Une de ses mains glissa, faussement innocente, vers les boutons de la chemise que je lui avais emprunté, les déboutonnant un à un avec lenteur.

"Hum... avec ton compte en banque, tout le monde le ferait." répondis-je en l'observant faire avec attention.

"Tu sais quoi?" continua t-il en se penchant à mon oreille, sa main glissant sur ma poitrine avec lenteur. "Tu pourrais planter ton stage hautement passionnant et finir cet été en ma compagnie."

"Et te priver de toutes les conquêtes que tu pourrais faire pendant ce temps là? Non, je ne peux pas faire ça!" ironisais-je, appréciant de plus en plus ses caresses.

"Je ne sais pas pour la gent féminine, mais moi je m'en remettrai! Par contre, ta présence à Sydney me donnerait une bonne excuse pour échapper à mes parents!"

Je tournais la tête vers lui et ne pus retenir un autre sourire. Finn ne perdait jamais le nord, et au final, il semblait toujours tout aussi déstabilisé face à sa famille que moi. Alors je pouvais compatir! Mais de là à accepter...

"Mon sucre, penses au soleil, à la plage, au surf, à la bonne bière! Tu ne peux pas dire non à ça!"

"Je ne peux pas me barrer comme ça, Finn."

"Oh si tu peux! Qu'est-ce qui te retiens? Tu n'es pas payée, tu t'ennuie et visiblement aucun petit malin n'a réussi à te mettre le grappin dessus, je me trompe?"

Je gardais mes yeux fixés aux siens. Il n'avait pas tord. Pas du tout en fait. Bon sang, il avait entièrement raison. Je ne faisais que tournais rond, ressassant mes idées noires. Rien ne venait illuminer mes journées. Pas même leur apporter une lueur d'intérêt. Où était l'excitation, l'envie dans tout ça? A part tenter de ne plus repenser à une certaine personne, non, je ne faisais rien qui vaille la peine depuis le début de ce foutu été! Et le constat n'était pas franchement sympathique! Merde! Je détestais quand il avait raison!

"Ca ne se fait pas..." protestais-je mollement alors que les mains de mon compagnon de jeu se faisait plus téméraire.

"Ca, c'est une question de point de vue!" sourit Finn.

"Peut être..."

Finn me sourit, satisfait. ll savait qu'il avait gagné cette piètre bataille sans avoir eu à déployer beaucoup d'effort. Je n'aurai pas tant mauvaise conscience à lâcher ce stage. Ce n'est pas comme si j'y avais trouvé un quelconque intérêt, autre que celui de remplir mes journées. Le soleil brûlant de l'Australie ne pourrait pas me faire plus de mal. Et rien, et surtout personne ne me retenait ici. J'étais seule et libre d'aller et de faire ce que je voulais. Cette décision ne serait pas bien longue à être prise, aguichée par les mains expertes de celui qui se trouvait à mes côtés à présent totalement réveillé...


	47. Chapter 47: La pomme empoisonnée

Un nouveau ralentissement de rythme... désolée, je ne savais pas trop comment aborder ce chapitre qui ne fera définitivement pas partie de mes favoris... Mais bon, on touche à la fin. Encore deux, peut être trois chapitres encore avant la fin, donc je vais essayer de mieux les soigner... En fait, j'ai un peu hâte d'en finir!

Un gros pardon d'avance à Aizhi pour toutes les fautes qui se seront glissées dans ce passage, passé un certain nombre de lectures je ne les vois plus...

Et surtout un gros merci à tout ceux qui ont encore prit le temps de me laisser une review. Ca me fait toujours énormément plaisir, alors merci.

Ah oui, et Twilight, Alice, Edward, etc... sont la propriété seule et unique de stephanie meyer... voilà!

Chapitre 47: La pomme empoisonnée

Pour la première fois depuis que j'avais mit les pieds dans cette ville, il m'était enfin possible de sortir en journée. Toute la côte est des Etats-Unis était sous la coupe d'une canicule insupportable, ce qui en soit n'avait aucun impact sur moi, mais c'était le soleil de plomb qui allait avec. Cinq jours enfermait dans une chambre d'hôtel à attendre la nuit tombée pour sortir. Comme ces vampires dont regorgeaient la littérature. Le réceptionniste m'avait même surveillé du coin de l'oeil, m'obligeant à lui raconter qu'une inflammation occulaire m'obligeait à éviter tout soleil trop fort. Et voilà comment on se retrouvait affabulé d'une paire de lunettes noires même en plein milieu d'un hôtel en permanence.

Mais aujourd'hui, par chance, un épais ciel gris couvrait New York. Je m'aventurais donc dehors, sans la peur d'effrayer les humains si par malheur le soleil venait à se répercuter sur ma peau. Je m'avançais dans les avenues, sans toucher personne, sentant l'ambiance lourde qui parcourait les rues me balayaient par vagues. La lourdeur de l'atmosphère changeaient l'attitude des humains sans qu'ils n'en n'aient conscience. Cette chaleur insoutenables poussaient leurs corps à bout, les déshydrataient, échauffaient les esprits. Tout le monde se réjouissait d'un bel été. Mais là, ils commençaient tous à pester intérieurement. Le corps constamment en sueur, l'impossibilité de sortir sans souffrir de la chaleur, le manque de sommeil pour ceux qui n'avaient pas la chance de vivre avec une bonne climatisation. Et les odeurs corporelles... C'était probablement cela le plus pénible pour ma race. La chaleur n'avait aucun effet sur nous. Mais devoir subir les odeurs de transpirations...

Mais rien de ça n'avait vraiment aucun impact sur moi. Plus rien n'en n'avait depuis de trop nombreuses semaines. J'avais passé mon temps à fuir. Fuir Cambridge. Fuir ma famille. Me fuir... J'avais passé plusieurs semaines an Amérique du Sud, puis la Chine. Mais je n'avais pas résisté à revenir... Quoi que je fasse, où que j'aille, cela ne changeait rien. J'étais toujours sous la coupe de ce manque affreux qui me rongeait de l'intérieur. La sensation que ma tête allait éclater, une terrible envie de fermer les yeux et de dormir. Dormir enfin pour ne plus penser, ne plus ressentir. Rien d'autre que le néant. L'oublier. La laisser partir pour de bon... même dans mon esprit. Mais les minutes se succédaient et rien ne passait. J'avais fait le bon choix, passais-je mon temps à me rappeler. Le bon choix. Pour elle. Son avenir. Sa vie. C'est tout ce qui comptait. Moi, j'avais vécu plus que mon content. J'avais eu une vie, une vraie. Mon coeur avait battu pendant vingt deux ans. J'avais respiré, ressenti. J'avais pleuré, dormi, ri. Puis j'avais vu l'aube d'une autre vie. C'était bien plus qu'il ne m'en aurait fallu. Bien plus que je n'avais jamais souhaité. Elle, avait encore la chance de poursuivre la sienne. Ma simple présence remettait tout cela en question. Et c'était inadmissible. J'étais parti pour cela. Parce que c'était la seule chose à faire pour son bien. Je m'étais accroché à cela chaque seconde de ma fuite, chaque minute de mon exil, chaque heure passée loin d'elle. Et j'échouais lamentablement. Je n'avais jamais été si faible, si pathétiquement incapable de résister. Il me la fallait. Il me fallait sa présence envoûtante, son parfum entêtant, son regard perçant, sa peau brûlante, sa voix rauque dans mon oreille. J'avais besoin de la toucher, la respirer... C'était devenu bien plus oppressant qu'une quelconque soif. Même la plus terrible. Je pouvais me souvenir de l'odeur de son sang, de son presque goût sur ma langue. Et ça ne faisait qu'ajouter à cette envie irrésistible de la retrouver, de la tirer des bras de cet autre...

Alice. La petite fée était devenue mon pire cauchemar au cours des semaines qui avaient suivi notre départ de Cambridge. Elle avait été une des principales raisons de mon exil. Mais elle ne m'avait pas laissé le choix. La situation était déjà suffisamment difficile. Mais affronter au quotidien les complaintes de ma soeur à propos de ma décision, à quel point cela avait été une déchirure cruelle pour elle... et pire que tout, les visions de la vie de June qui ne cessaient de lui parvenir et qu'elle refusait de bloquer. Elle voulait continuer à scruter son avenir... au cas où. Elle n'avait pas choisi cette "rupture" et refusait de couper totalement tout les ponts. Et de ce fait, ne rendait que plus difficile pour moi cette situation déjà douloureuse. Ne comprenait-elle pas que je faisais tout cela pour June, que nous n'avions aucune importance dans cette histoire? Elle le savait pourtant. Et je savais tout aussi bien qu'elle ne faisait pas exprès de me bombarder de visions de la jeune femme. Elle ne pouvait juste pas toujours bloquer son esprit lorsque des visions l'envahissaient. Et pour moi c'était une torture de plus. La voir évoluer loin de moi, toujours la même, toujours si belle... toujours si froide et fermée. Et ce type... J'avais fuit rapidement loin de ma soeur après les premières visions où l'australien était apparut. C'était trop douloureux, trop rageant de voir ce type sortit de nul part prendre place dans sa vie, obtenir ce que moi j'avais toujours dû refuser... Juste être avec elle, entièrement... la toucher, la faire rire... Comment pouvais-je rester avec ma famille quand cela signifiait partager au quotidien l'intimité de la vie de June dont je m'étais moi même exclu? Je n'avais pas supporté cela longtemps à vrai dire. J'avais renoncé à June mais je refusais de savoir qu'elle était peut être passée à autre chose...

Et voilà comment deux mois plus tard je revenais sur la côte est. Ma famille était en Alaska, avec les Denali... Un des derniers lieux où je mettrai les pieds en ces temps difficiles. Affronter Tanya n'était clairement pas dans mes priorités en ce moment. Mais revenir à New York... Ca avait été presque vital. Fuir était fatigant. Trop. Et puis, June n'était plus là. Elle était probablement quelque part au soleil avec ce type. Alors revenir ici était sûr. Je ne serai pas à l'affût à chaque coin de rue, guettant les pensées, les parfums pour découvrir dans le lot celle qui m'obsédait jour et nuit. Elle n'y était pas. Manhattan était un lieu sûr, protégé. Un lieu horriblement triste... sans elle. Un lieu que nous aurions pu parcourir tout les deux si... si tout avait été différent... si elle n'avait pas été si fragile, si je n'avais pas été si monstrueux.

Je continuais de marcher, inlassablement. Je ne connaissais pas la fatigue du corps, celle qui m'aurait poussé sur un banc, qui m'aurait épuisé au point de devoir dormir. J'aurai préféré cette fatigue là pourtant à celle qui m'envahissait toujours. La fatigue de l'esprit était plus sournoise, plus persistante. Et les remèdes étaient trop peu nombreux.

A travers mes lunettes noires, je regardais les êtres qui foulaient le trottoir à contre courant de mon chemin sans vraiment les voir. Même leurs pensées ne semblaient me parvenir que comme un lointain murmure... Retrouverai-je un jour la tranquillité de l'esprit? Arriverai-je un jour à me débarrasser de cet état de manque? Combien d'années, de décennies me faudrait-il pour retrouver celui que j'étais il y a peu encore? Peut être qu'Alice avait la réponse. En tout cas, elle avait quelque chose à me dire. Le portable sonnant dans ma poche me le criait inlassablement. Sans me presser, j'attrapais le petit objet et le portais à mon oreille, attendant déjà que ma soeur me laisse seul avec mes remords.

"Oui?"

"Tu ne dis toujours pas bonjour, hein?" résonna la voix d'Alice dans mon oreille.

"Bonjour, Alice."

"Ah, je préfère ça! Bonjour, Edward!"

Je continuais d'avancer, mais quelque chose venait de changer imperceptiblement. Un petit quelque chose en moi... comme une attente fébrile, comme le pressentiment à peine audible que quelque chose allait se produire... Alice n'appelait pas pour faire la conversation. Elle avait quelque chose de bien particulier à dire. Il y avait cette excitation, cette nervosité dans sa voix qui la trahissait.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Alice?" la coupais-je tout de suite, tendu sans savoir encore pourquoi.

"Oh, tu n'y vas pas par quatre chemins..."

"... Il y a quelque chose, Alice. Je le sens dans ta voix. Qu'est-ce que tu as vu?"

"C'est au sujet de June... Je me disais que peut être tu voudrai savoir ça..."

Je restais un long instant silencieux. Voulais-je vraiment savoir ce qu'elle avait vu? Bien sûr que j'en crevais d'envie. Mais était-ce une bonne chose? Ce qui se passait dans sa vie ne me regardait plus. Cela ne faisait qu'entretenir ce manque déchirant. La réponse la plus sage aurait été "non, je ne veux pas savoir". Oui, la plus sage. Mais...

"... Qu'est-ce que tu as vu...?" demandais-je d'une voix presque haletante.

"Elle est de retour... A Manhattan, Edward."

Alors elle était là, quelque part. Peut être à quelques mètres de moi... Là, respirant, évoluant à quelques minutes de portée. Il ne me faudrait presque rien pour la retrouver... la voir... être près d'elle de nouveau...

"Ecoutes, Edward..." continua Alice avec précautions "Je sais que ce que tu as fait, tu l'as fait pour elle. Je comprends. Tu veux la protéger, surtout après ce qui s'est passé avec Jasper cette nuit là. Je ne dis pas que tu as tord. Loin de là. Mais... Il y a des risques partout. C'est ça la vie. On ne peut pas la protéger de tout, tout le temps. Mais nous, le danger que nous représentons, ça, on peut au moins essayer de le contrôler, de le prévoir. J'ai fait une erreur ce soir là. Elle était ivre. J'aurai dû être plus alerte, savoir que dans cet état, je ne pourrai pas prévoir son avenir. Mais maintenant, je le sais. On peut faire attention à ça. Mais tu ne crois pas que ça aurait été à elle de faire ce choix là. De choisir si le danger était trop pour elle?"

"Alice..."

"Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est que... que peut être il y a d'autres options que cette coupure totale. Lui faire croire tout ça, couper tout contact avec elle de cette manière c'était... c'était cruel, Edward."

"Je sais... Mais c'était le seul moyen pour qu'elle ne me dissuade pas de partir..."

"Hum.. et ça a marché, tu as raison. Mais..., je te demande d'y réfléchir. Elle est là. A quelques minutes de toi... Je sais qu'elle te manque horriblement. Et elle me manque aussi tout autant. Même Emmett! Et notre famille sans toi, ce n'est pas pareil, Edward. Vas la voir, vas lui parler... s'il te plais." plaida t-elle.

"Je ne peux pas lui faire ça, pas après ce que j'ai fait, Alice..."

"Elle ne le prendra pas bien, c'est sûr. Mais... laisses là prendre cette décision par elle même, Edward. C'est son choix. Essayes."

"Et ce type... l'australien?"

"Resté en Australie. Pour le pourquoi et le comment, il n'y a qu'elle qui sait."

Je m'étais arrêté, sans même m'en rendre compte. Immobile au milieu de flots de New Yorkais qui parcouraient la ville. Quelque chose en moi me disait de ne pas écouter Alice, de ne pas me laisser happer par ces sirènes si douces. Aller la voir après tout ça reviendrait à dire que tout ce que j'avais fait avait été vain et stupide. Et je ne pouvais pas admettre que c'était le cas. Je restais persuadée que j'étais une menace trop grande pour elle, un frein à une vie remplie et saine qu'elle méritait amplement. Que de toute manière notre histoire était condamnée à court terme. Quand les années qui passeraient pour elle deviendraient un fossé entre nous, entre sa mortalité et mon immortalité. Quand elle serait fatiguée de ne pas pouvoir avoir tout ce qu'un homme pourrait lui offrir... Ma présence était réellement un cadeau empoisonné pour la jeune femme. J'avais prit la bonne décision en juin dernier. Mais deux mois plus tard, l'envie de la revoir... le besoin de la revoir devenait plus fort que tout. J'étais faible. Faible et égoïste. Je la voulais. Je la voulais plus que tout. C'était irrépressible. Et je savais qu'à présent que j'étais au courant de sa présence dans la ville, je ne pourrai pas me retenir de la chercher, de revenir dans son giron. C'était une mauvaise chose, une très mauvaise chose. Et ça ne pouvait pas se terminer bien... j'en étais persuadé. Et ça aurait dû être suffisant pour me dissuader, pour me faire fuir encore. Mais mon cas était irrécupérable...

"Dis moi où elle est?" lâchais-je finalement après quelques secondes de réflexion.

J'aurai presque pu voir le sourire d'Alice à l'autre bout du fil. Mais elle avait tord. Elle se trompait totalement. Toute cette situation était une pomme empoisonnée. Si il y allait avoir amélioration, elle serait de courte durée. Nous n'allions satisfaire que nos propres petits intérêts, sans réfléchir aux conséquences irrémédiables sur la vie de la principale intéressée. Et tout cela nous reviendrait en pleine face un jour ou l'autre. J'en étais sûr. Et mon instinct ne me trompait que rarement... Mais je cédais. J'allais tout remettre entre les mains de June. Mon amour, mon besoin d'elle, le choix de prendre le risque ou non. Je lui abandonnais tout, lâchement, trop faible pour le refuser, trop nécessiteux pour faire demi tour. J'avais déjà l'image de son visage devant les yeux. Et je ne serai jamais assez rapidement auprès d'elle... Et il n'y avait rien qui pourrait m'empêcher d'y parvenir au plus vite.

Les rues de New York ne représentaient plus qu'une chose: le chemin qui me ramenait immédiatement auprès d'elle...


	48. Chapter 48: Au creux de la nuit

**Alors plusieurs petites choses... D'abord, pour ce chapitre, et bien il s'agit de l'avant dernier. La prochaine suite sera la fin de cette fic. Et donc pour répondre à ta question, Mimily, je ne pense pas me relancer dans une fic sur Twilight une fois que j'aurai terminé celle-ci. Je pense en fait avoir exploité au maximum cet univers et les personnages. Et une version humaine... bah... pas d'inspiration pour. Donc c'est un non probablement définitif.**

**Encore un grand merci à vous toutes... vraiment...**

* * *

Chapitre 48: Au creux de la nuit

Tout allait tellement vite. Tout. Pour moi, être immortel, qui avait vu un siècle défilait avec lenteur sous ses yeux, qui avait vu les générations se succédaient et mourir, qui avait regardé les temps changer, cet instant semblait aller à mille à l'heure. Ces quelques mois loin d'elle? l'éternité, l'enfer. Un gouffre épais, sans lumière, sans espoir. Ma damnation pour mon état. Ma damnation pour avoir voulu me sentir en vie en approchant de si près son fruit le plus exquis. Et en comprenant qu'elle folie cela était, en m'en éloignant j'avais reçu mon châtiment. Pire que la solitude qui ne m'avait jamais pesé avant elle. Pire que les minutes s'égrenant avec une effroyable lenteur... jusqu'à la fin des temps. Pire que cela. Le manque. Le manque qui vous ronge un peu plus à chaque seconde. Et les souvenirs pour vous torturer un peu plus encore. Que faisait-elle à cet instant? Riait-elle toujours de la même manière? Et ses yeux... Brillaient-ils toujours du même éclat? Pensait-elle à moi? Me haïssait-elle? Bien sûr que oui. Mais pensait-elle tout de même encore à moi? Et si non, à qui pensait-elle? Y avait-il un autre pour occuper ses pensées? Pour occuper ses journées et... et ses nuits? Pour la serrer dans ses bras, la toucher, l'embrasser comme moi je n'avais jamais pu le faire? L'enfer à chaque seconde.

Et tout était évanouie à présent. La douleur. Les pensées qu'on ne peut faire cesser. Elle était là. Entière. Vraie. Réelle. Sous mes yeux, dans mes bras. Bouillonnante de rage, d'envie, d'alcool. Les yeux ne pétillaient plus. Le sourire avait disparu. Les traits étaient tirés, durs. Le teint pâle. Mais elle était toujours elle, divine, vivante. Si vivante. A l'opposé de mon univers. C'était sa fugacité, sa mortalité même qui la rendait si précieuse, fragile, intense. Elle ne serait plus jamais la même qu'à cet instant. Sa colère contre moi ne serait jamais la même non plus. A chaque seconde, elle changeait. A chaque seconde, elle m'échappait. Sa vie n'avait pas de prix. Et je n'en l'aimais que plus.

"Je te hais..." siffla t-elle entre ses dents, tremblante.

"Je sais."

"Tu ne sais rien."

Ses lourdes boucles brunes retombaient autour de son visage collant à sa peau, peau encore brillante sous l'effet de la chaleur insupportable qui étouffait la ville depuis plusieurs jours. Sa poitrine se soulevait et retombait sous le coup d'une respiration erratique. Et ses yeux... ses yeux si verts me dardaient avec... avec douleur. L'alcool faisait tomber toutes ses barrières, toutes ses précieuses barrières. Plus de carapaces, plus de dureté pour cacher la douleur, la peine. Elle était entière. Pour la première fois, face à moi, entière.

Je l'avais retrouvé dans ce bar comme me l'avait dit Alice. Riant et buvant en compagnie de personnes que je ne connaissais pas, que je n'avais pas cherché à connaître. Peu m'importait qui était présent, ce qui se disait, ce qui se passait. Tout ce que j'avais vu c'était elle. Plus belle, plus vivante que dans mes souvenirs. Plus intense et plus meurtrie à la fois. Tout son être dégagé cette animalité qui lui était propre, qui la rendait si vibrante, imprévisible et fragile à la fois. J'avais été balayé par une pluie d'émotions plus intenses les unes que les autres. Certaines trop monstrueuses... beaucoup d'autres bien trop humaines. C'était comme une bombe qui explosait en continue dans mon corps et mon esprit. La séparation avait été trop longue, le manque trop intense. Même après un siècle d'existence je n'avais pas été préparé à tout ça...

Et puis, en une seconde, son regard s'était tourné vers moi. Instinctivement. Elle avait sentit ma présence. Les battements de son coeur, cette musique si douce à mes oreilles, avaient retentit dans mon esprit. Erratiques, affolés. J'avais vu ses pupilles se dilater sous l'effet du choc, un quart de seconde. Avant qu'un masque de colère et de haine ne déforme ses traits si fins. Ses yeux si verts étaient devenus des piscines de flammes. Je pouvais voir son corps frémir sous l'intensité de sa colère, même si cela passait encore inaperçu aux yeux de ses camarades de table. Elle s'était mise à bouillonner, l'alcool rendant sûrement bien difficile une quelconque retenue. Et à quoi pensait-elle alors? Etait-elle seulement un peu heureuse de me voir au milieu de cette marée de haine? Lui avais-je un tant soit peu manqué? Avait-elle espéré un jour ce moment comme moi j'avais passé mes heures à le faire?

"Tout va bien?"

Une jeune femme à la droite de June s'était penchée vers elle d'un air soucieux, ayant visiblement remarqué le brusque changement d'humeur. Et alors qu'elle avait discrètement posé sa question, June avait vidé son verre de vodka d'une traite, sans me quitter du regard.

"Non!" avait-elle répondu d'un ton tranchant en reposant d'un geste sec son verre vide. "Je rentre chez moi."

Elle s'était levée, comme un ressort, dévoilant une robe courte et légère qui épousait parfaitement ses formes. Brutalement, elle avait attrapé son sac sans faire attention aux personnes qui l'entouraient une seconde plus tôt, et avait parcouru la salle avec rapidité pour se précipiter vers la sortie... et m'échapper. Je l'avais suivi dans la rue, la rattrapant sans aucune difficultés.

"Ne m'approches pas!" m'avait-elle lancé sans un regard, d'une voix dégoulinante de colère.

"June, écoutes moi..."

"... Tu peux toujours crever! Laisses moi en paix! Toi et ta famille l'avaient très bien fait jusque là!!!"

Elle avait continué de marcher, ses pas incertains marqués par l'alcool, refusant toujours de m'accorder un autre de ses regards meurtriers.

"Je suis désolé, June... Tu n'as pas idée..."

"... Dégages!"

"Je pensais faire ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour toi... pour ton avenir. Partir pour que..."

Elle s'était arrêtée sur l'instant, me prenant de court, se tournant vers moi, au bord de l'explosion. Ses poings étaient serrés sur ses hanches, ses doigts serrés jusqu'au sang dans ses paumes.

"... Que quoi?? Hein??" me demanda t-elle le ton venimeux. "Que tu t'es encore foutue de ma gueule?!! Que tout ça c'était une charmante petite comédie jouée en mon intention?!!"

"... June..."

"... Et pour mon "bien" en plus?!! Quel saint! On devrait te béatifier pour ça!"

"Je voulais te protéger. Mais rester loin de toi, c'est..."

"... Vas te faire foutre, Edward!"

Elle s'était de nouveau retournée, pour reprendre son chemin avec plus d'empressement. C'était inutile. Elle le savait. Elle aurait pu courir, elle n'aurai jamais pu me semer...

"Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner. Mais laisses moi juste t'expliquer."

"Quoi que tu puisse avoir à dire, je m'en tape, Cullen! Tu n'existe plus pour moi depuis le jour où tu m'as jeté! Et tu pourra dire à Alice que ça vaut aussi pour elle!" me répondit-elle de nouveau sur ce ton proche des cris de rage.

"Alice n'a fait que suivre ce que je lui ai demandé de faire... elle ne voulait pas partir, elle ne voulait pas te laisser comme ça. Elle n'a vraiment rien à voir là dedans."

"Je m'en tapes! Dégages!"

J'avais regardé son visage commencer à briller de plus en plus sous l'effet de l'effort qu'elle déployait pour marcher le plus vite possible alors que la chaleur étouffait toujours la ville. Ses boucles brunes volaient lourdement autour de son visage, une main agrippant férocement son sac alors que l'autre rêvait probablement de s'écraser sur mon visage avec toute la colère qu'elle nourrissait contre moi.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je l'avais suivi alors qu'elle parcourait ce quartier de Manhattan, me répétant encore et encore d'aller au diable alors que je lui expliquais dans le détail les raisons de mon geste. Le diable. Quelle ironie. Je n'en n'avais jamais été aussi près que depuis qu'elle faisait partie de ma vie. C'était l'enfer que j'avais traversé ces derniers mois. Ca serait le purgatoire si jamais quelque chose venait à lui arriver par ma faute. Parce qu'il y avait toujours un revers au paradis. On ne pouvait pas y goûter sans en payer le prix par la suite. C'était aussi vieux que le monde. Toutes les religions de l'humanité l'avait illustré d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il n'y avait pas de bien sans mal. Et quand on avait l'un, il ne restait plus que l'autre à venir... Alors oui, aller au diable, je connaissais bien. J'y avais été. J'y retournerai un jour ou l'autre... le jour où je l'aurai perdu définitivement. Parce que la mort était son seul et unique avenir. Comme chaque être humain. Et ce jour, c'était l'enfer pour l'éternité qui m'ouvrirait les bras. Le lieu idéal pour un monstre de mon espère. L'éternité aussi avait son prix.

Malgré ses réponses acides, violentes, agressives, je l'avais vu, avec raideur certes, réagir à chacun de mes mots. M'écoutant... peut être sans me croire. Mais m'écoutant tout de même. Son coeur avait continué de battre avec frénésie. Parfois trop... proche de l'arrêt total. Battre pour moi, à cause de moi. Elle me haïssait peut être, mais au moins c'était un sentiment. Elle n'était pas indifférente, froide, détachée. Totalement insensible à tout ce qui s'était passé entre nous. C'était quelque chose. Quelque chose auquel je m'étais accroché alors que je détestais ne pas pouvoir retrouver son regard émeraude qu'elle avait gardé obstinément fixé devant elle. Et toujours ces mêmes mots de ressentiments. Encore et encore. M'étais-je un instant attendu à autre chose?!

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?!!" m'avait-elle demandé avec ce même ton tranchant alors qu'elle avait atteint visiblement l'entrée de son immeuble.

"June, je t'en pris... Dis quelque chose."

"Tu es un connard! Satisfait?!"

"Je t'aime."

Les mots étaient sortis d'eux mêmes. De leur propre volonté, soudainement libérés d'un carcan qui les avaient restreints jusque là. J'en étais resté moi même totalement figé. C'était la vérité. Je le savais depuis un très long moment. Mais de là à le dire... à lui dire. Et ce silence affreux qui avait suivi... quelques secondes à peine, mais terribles. Elle m'avait observé, figée aussi. Et puis soudainement sa main droite avait fendu l'air et s'était écrasée sur ma joue avec force. Force pour elle, probablement. Pas même une piqûre de moustique pour le vampire que j'étais. Et son visage s'était tordue de douleur alors que ses doigts s'étaient repliés dans sa main, un gémissement de douleur s'étant échappé de ses lèvres rouges. Bien sûr qu'elle s'était fait mal. Cela revenait probablement à cogner un bloc de pierre pour un humain. Ses os fragiles n'étaient pas fait pour ça.

"Je te déteste!" avait-elle répété d'une voix étouffée de larmes, les yeux rivés sur sa main endolorie, tremblante. "Je te déteste, Cullen. Je te déteste."

Et pour la première fois depuis des semaines, j'avais enfin pu m'approcher d'elle. La toucher. J'en avais rêvé tellement. Mais ce n'était rien. Rien comparé à la sensation que cela avait vraiment été en réalité. J'avais posé mes mains sur son visage, sur la peau brûlante de ses joues. J'avais senti immédiatement sa peau réagir, frémir. Son coeur s'était remit à battre à tout rompre. Elle avait tremblé un peu plus, les larmes avaient coulé lentement de ses yeux toujours baissés jusqu'à mes doigts. Ses larmes sur mes doigts glacés...

"Tu me manques tellement." avais-je ajouté d'une voix étouffé par des larmes qui ne viendraient jamais.

Elle avait tenté de rire... avec sarcasmes bien sûr. Mais ça avait été à peine un murmure. Ses yeux avaient enfin rencontrés les miens. Noyés de larmes et brûlant d'un feu intense. Ce n'était pas une colère passagère. Elle ne me pardonnerait jamais ce que j'avais fait. Mais elle était là, près de moi. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, j'avais capturé ses lèvres, retrouvant leur brûlante douceur, les sentant vibrer sous les miennes. Je l'avais senti résister quelques secondes, ses poings s'étaient mis à frapper mon torse sans force pendant un instant, avant de finalement entrouvrir ses lèvres sous les miennes et répondre lentement. Le monde aurait pu s'arrêter, rien ne m'aurait fait bouger de là, de ses lèvres...

Et c'était comme ça que finalement elle m'avait laissé gagner son appartement, dans ce studio miteux qui tombait en morceau et qui valait visiblement à ses yeux le titre de logement. Comme ça que nous nous étions de nouveau retrouvés face à face, elle me dardant dans ce mélange de colère et de désir. Cela faisait si longtemps. Elle ne m'avait jamais semblé si belle...

"Tu ne sais vraiment rien!" continua t-elle, la voix vibrante. "Tu t'es forcé une place dans ma vie alors que j'étais très bien seule! Tu... Tu m'as fait croire que tu étais un monstre qui n'en voulait qu'à mon sang avant de finalement me dire que tu étais attiré par moi. Et ensuite quoi?! Hein? Tu m'as fait croire que tu me voulais, que tu me voulais vraiment! Je ne voulais pas! Tu comprends?! Je ne voulais pas de ça, de... de ces sentiments! Je ne voulais pas ressentir ça, commencer à penser que peut être moi aussi je pouvais ressentir ce genre de choses. Et toi... toi, tu m'as fait penser que c'était possible! Et je te hais pour ça! Tu comprends?!! Tu m'as jeté alors même que je commençais à vraiment y croire! Tu as une petite idée du mal que tu m'as fait?!! Est-ce que seulement tu en as une idée, Edward?!!"

Que pouvais-je répondre à ça?! Il n'y avait pas de réponse valable, aucune qui justifie tout ça. Je ne pouvais que m'excuser. Encore. Et c'est ce que je faisais. Je m'excusais, en la suppliant vainement de me pardonner. Je m'excusais en espérant follement qu'elle me ferait de nouveau confiance, qu'elle me laisserait hanter ses jours et ses nuits... Je venais retrouver ses lèvres avec ces mêmes espoirs fous. L'intensité qui avait animé ses mots avait gagné ses lèvres. Elle répondait à mes baisers sans tendresse, mais avec fougue... Non, avec désespoir. C'était les baisers de ceux qui n'avaient pas de temps, qui en avaient perdu beaucoup trop, qui avaient trop de de colère, de regrets, de douleur en eux. Oui, il y avait du désespoir. Et ce plaisir terrible qui balayait tout sur son passage. Trop de frustration, de temps, d'envi. L'électricité dans l'air n'était plus seulement le fruit du temps terrible qui plombait la ville.

J'entourais de nouveau son visage entre mes mains, avec la frayeur contenue de la voir fuir finalement. Mes lèvres dévorant les siennes sans se contenir, retrouvant ce qui leur avait désespérément manqué. Et ce divin manège qui recommençait, la prudence qui s'envolait, l'esprit qui se fermait à tout ce qui n'avait pas le goût fruité de ses lèvres...

*

Tout tournait autour de moi dans un manège insupportable. Le manque d'oxygène, ses lèvres, la chaleur, la douceur glacée de sa peau, l'envi, la haine, la douleur, le plaisir. Je n'avais plus conscience de l'heure, du temps affreux qui nous faisait vivre un enfer, des dernières semaines passées en compagnie d'un autre, de l'alcool qui coulait dans mes veines... Il était là. Il était revenu. Et je le détestais. Plus que tout. Pour être partit, pour être revenu. Pour jouer avec mes sentiments comme il le faisait. Pour croire que je pouvais lui pardonner simplement parce qu'il était là et qu'il s'était excusé. Je n'étais plus qu'habitée par cette colère profonde et dévastatrice. Même alors que mes lèvres cherchaient les siennes avec avidité. Oh oui, je le haïssais tellement. A peu près autant que je le désirais à cet instant. Et je n'arrivais plus à faire la distinction entre les deux à présent. Tout se mêlait en moi dans un brouillard qui envahissait mon esprit alors que mon corps ne réagissait seulement plus qu'à ses mains. Des mois de colère, de manque explosaient sans retenue. Je le détestais de tout mon être mais j'agrippais mes doigts dans ses cheveux alors qu'il me collait au mur, me soulevant dans ses bras. Il m'avait dit "je t'aime" et je le haïssais encore plus pour ça. Ces mots je les détestais. Il n'avait aucun droit de me les dire. Aucun droit de me faire croire qu'ils étaient sincères. Qu'y avait-il de réellement sincère chez lui?! Après tout ce temps, tout ce qu'il avait fait c'était jouer avec moi au gré de ses envies, changeant de direction à chaque revirement de situation. Je n'étais pas un jouet entre ses mains d'immortels. Je n'étais pas à lui. Je n'appartenais à personne. Et jamais, jamais je ne serais à lui.

Et tout continuait de tourner. Je fermais les yeux. Ses lèvres attaquant toujours les miennes avec autant de désespoir. Les miennes répondant toujours avec autant de rage. Ses lèvres si glacées... si parfaites. Et lui... si identique. Il était toujours le même. L'inhumainement beau, parfait, terriblement attirant Edward. Ces mois n'avaient eu aucun impact sur lui. Aucun. Mon visage à moi affichait tout. La fatigue, la rancoeur nourrie trop longtemps, les nuits à le haïr. Mais pour lui, rien. C'était le même Edward qui m'avait laissé en juin qui m'embrassait avec avidité, dont la main remontait le long de ma cuisse tout en repoussant ma robe. Le même putain de vampire immortel et si extérieurement divin. Et je le détestais encore plus pour ça. Et je le trouvais encore plus attirant pour ça. C'était trop. Trop à la fois. Comment résonner quand mon esprit n'arrivait plus à suivre? Comment ressentir autre chose que cette chaleur terrible qui naissait entre nos deux corps quand tant d'émotions et de sentiments me balayaient en même temps, si contradictoires et tout aussi intenses? Comment savoir encore si je le détestais ou si je l'aimais? Comment réaliser si je voulais qu'il reste encore dans mes bras ou si je souhaitais qu'il disparaisse de nouveau de ma vue pour toujours?! C'était trop. Les larmes ne coulaient plus, mais j'étais exténuée. Fatiguée de ce combat que j'avais déjà perdu. Fatiguée de tant de colère. Fatiguée d'avoir repoussé toutes ces semaines tout ce qui se rapportait à lui. Trop fatiguée pour ne pas rendre les armes à cet instant alors que mon corps réclamait corps et âme ces caresses qu'Edward lui prodiguait avec frénésie.

J'abandonnais tout en même temps à l'obscurité de ma chambre. Rien n'avait d'importance. Non, au final, rien n'en n'avait. Peu importe. Je n'avais plus envie de me battre... Je lui laissais tout. La responsabilité, la culpabilité, les heures de colère qui suivraient, les explications qui n'auraient rien de tendre. Tout ça était pour lui. Il assumerait. Je m'en lavais les mains. Je m'abandonnais. Il était revenu. Il avait choisi de le faire. Il en assumerait les conséquences. Moi je n'avais rien demandé. Absolument rien.

Je glissais à nouveau ma langue entre ses lèvres et allais chercher la sienne pour danser un tango endiablé ensemble. Qu'importe ce qu'il adviendrait à présent. Mon esprit avait abandonné le champs de bataille, mon corps avait gagné la partie. Et il se soumettait entièrement aux caprices de l'immortel qui l'attisait toujours sans semblait encore se rappeler de ses sacro saints principes. Et alors? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien encore avoir de l'importance maintenant? Tout pouvait s'écrouler, brûler. Rien ne comptait.

Son t-shirt entre mes doigts, que je tordais, que je soulevais, que je faisais glisser sur son torse jusqu'à le voir disparaître dans un coin sombre de ma chambre, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Pas plus que mes mains qui partaient redécouvrir les contours de ce corps trop parfait, trop blanc, trop dur. Pas plus que les baisers du vampire qui venaient s'écraser dans mon cou, couvrant chaque millimètre de ma peau déjà en feu. Pas plus que le désir brûlant qui m'animait au plus profond. Pas plus que la folie de la situation, de ces gestes qu'à une époque j'avais tant souhaité sans jamais les obtenir.

Sans comprendre comment d'une seconde à l'autre je m'étais retrouvée sur mon lit, sans chercher à savoir comment je me retrouvais là allongée, Edward au dessus de moi, le regard noir me dévorant, j'étais revenue le chercher. Encore une fois, happant sa bouche, cherchant sa langue. Encore une fois, mes mains se perdant follement dans ses cheveux, redescendant et remontant sans retenue. Mon corps se frottant au sien sans timidité. Il était à moi. Seulement à moi... Rien n'avait plus d'importance.

Je le regardais avec désespoir s'écarter de moi, se redressant, me laissant contre le matelas privée de son corps. Et c'était pire qu'une gifle. Et je sentais les larmes prêtes à venir inonder de nouveau mes yeux. Mais en un quart de seconde, tout disparaissait de nouveau. Ses mains me ramenaient contre lui, me redressant avant de redescendre suivre les contours de mon corps, s'arrêtant au rebord de ma robe, la saisissant et la faisant remonter avidement. Et je me lassais faire aveuglément. Levant les bras, je le laissais faire voler le bout de tissu quelque part, me laissant torse nu sous son regard. La seconde suivante j'étais de nouveau contre le matelas, haletante. Ses mains glacées enflammaient déjà ma peau nue, ses lèvres à la base de mon cou ne quittant plus ma peau descendant lentement. Le temps n'existait plus maintenant que sa bouche happait, caressait ma peau, mes seins, mon ventre, allant et venant à leur gré sur moi, réveillant chaque cellule de mon corps pour créer un chaos inouïe. Mon bassin dansait en réponse à ses doigts avides qui enflammaient mon intimité, ma poitrine se soulevait à la rencontre de ses lèvres, mes mains agrippant tout ce qu'elles rencontraient pour résister à l'extase. Non, le temps n'avait plus d'importance. Les secondes ou les heures. Il n'y avait plus de différence. Pas plus qu'il n'y avait de différence maintenant entre ses lèvres et les miennes quand elles étaient de nouveau réunies, soudées, incapables de se lâcher.

Sans réaliser que nous avions dépassé déjà bien des interdits, sans même m'en préoccuper, j'avais glissé mes doigts entre nos deux corps, déboutonnant avidement son jean, en attrapant le rebord pour le repousser rapidement. J'avais senti le vampire frémir, grogner entre mes lèvres, enflammant mon esprit encore plus. Je le voulais. En entier. Totalement. Sans barrière, sans interdit. Et sans attendre, il s'était exécuté. Le jean et tout le reste disparut bien trop vite pour que mon regard ne puisse le suivre. Ce n'est qu'en sentant son corps entièrement nu revenir se coller au mien que je réalisais enfin. Il était là pour de bon. Il me voulait autant que je le voulais. Tout son corps le hurlait. Je restais un instant figée face à la sensation de son corps parfait contre le mien, nos respirations haletantes se répondant. Sa froideur inhumaine comme une brûlure sur ma peau vibrante. Jusqu'à ça en devienne irrésistible. Le regard du vampire ne me quittait plus, noir, avide, brûlant... dépassé par ces nouvelles sensations. Je faisais glisser avec lenteur mes mains sur son corps, suivant les muscles de son dos, descendant encore pour suivre les courbes de ses fesses, remontais de nouveau. Les soupirs d'Edward s'étouffèrent dans mon cou, ses lèvres revenant glisser sur ma peau, me laissant libre de continuer à parcourir ce corps qu'il m'avait toujours refusé. Mes doigts se frayaient alors un chemin entre nos deux corps, retrouvant son torse jusqu'à redescendre plus bas. Et il se figeait à nouveau un instant quand mes doigts s'arrêtaient sur son sexe, avant de revenir m'embrasser de plus belle, une avidité nouvelle dans chacune de ses réactions face à mes caresses.

L'écho lointain de la sonnerie d'un téléphone se perdit dans nos gémissements de plaisirs, nos corps s'emmêlant, se découvrant avec désespoir. Trop de temps. Trop de temps à renier ses envies, trop de temps passé à les repousser, trop de temps à choisir la frustration au plaisir débordant. Plus de temps à présent à consacrer au monde extérieur. Le monde, le vrai, s'arrêtait au limite de ce lit sur lequel mon être était chaviré par des vagues incessantes de plaisir, de désir étouffant. Rien autour n'existait. Il n'y avait que lui. Lui basculant sur le dos, mes lèvres sur son corps glacial. Mon nom sur sa langue, encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que ce soit trop. Jusqu'à ce qu'il faille en finir avec tout ce qui avait été si longtemps refoulé. Pas un geste ne vint m'arrêter quand je m'étais calée sur lui, à califourchon, mon regard aimanté au sien, quand enfin je l'avais senti en moi. Rien n'existait plus quand je fermais les yeux, mon esprit envahit par la sensation de son corps contre moi, sous moi, en moi, quand dans des râles de plaisir, je m'étais mis à bouger sur lui. J'aurai voulu ses mains sur moi, ses doigts serrés à ma chair. Mais ils agrippaient férocement les couvertures à ses côtés avec une force qui aurait broyé mes os en un instant. Des vagues de chaleur déferlaient de plus en plus avidement en moi. Respirer n'était plus une priorité. J'avais le souffle coupé par le plaisir, par l'intensité de nos corps dansant avec frénésie. Et ses lèvres répétant toujours mon prénom... Avec désespoir, je me penchais, revenais chercher ses lèvres, submergée par l'intensité de ce plaisir que nous n'avions jamais connu. Ses mains venaient enfin se poser contre moi, agrippant le bas de mes reins, s'y enfonçant, y laissant des marques qui prendraient sûrement des jours à disparaître. Son torse glacé se collait à ma poitrine et son visage trouvait refuge au creux de mon cou alors que mes lèvres n'arrivaient plus à contenir l'extase qui m'envahissait toujours plus. Cela semblait tellement évident à cet instant. Lui. Moi. Ces sentiments terribles.

"Je t'aime" murmurais-je inconsciemment au milieu d'un flot de gémissements intarissable.

L'emprise du vampire s'était faite alors plus forte, ses lèvres s'agrippant dans mon cou sans retenue, son corps tremblant sous le mien, secoué par le même plaisir que celui qui me possédait. Je ne voulais plus jamais que ça s'arrête. Lui... toujours lui. Ca avait toujours été lui...

J'avais enfouie mon visage dans ses cheveux quand mon corps avaient commencé à se tendre et à trembler, ne résistant plus au plaisir. Je ne sentis pas tout de suite une autre brûlure, d'abord insignifiante en comparaison, avant qu'elle ne devienne plus déchirante. Ses lèvres dans mon cou... ses dents s'enfonçant dans ma chair, transperçant la peau, laissant couler le sang chaud sur ma peau nue... et ses lèvres happant plus avidement, léchant, buvant sans pouvoir se contenir le liquide pourpre qui coulait sur ses lèvres. Mes yeux s'étaient rouverts d'un coup, ne réalisant pas immédiatement, attendant la douleur terrible qui ferait comprendre à mon corps que cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec notre corps à corps. J'agrippais ses épaules, enfonçant vainement mes ongles sur sa peau, crispée, figée par la peur et l'engourdissement qui m'envahissait. Et le vampire à mon cou, recueillant sans pouvoir se contenir le liquide pourpre qui venait tâcher par gouttes les draps blancs de mon lit...

"Edward..."

Je ne pouvais pas croire que cela se produisait vraiment, pas croire qu'il était vraiment cet être qu'il m'avait toujours prétendu être. Pas croire que tout cela se finisse ainsi. Et cette soudaine brûlure qui envahissait mon cou là où sa bouche me vidait de mon sang. Une brûlure plus vive que tout ce que j'avais connu. Insupportable, effrayante. Mon regard se troublait. C'était intenable. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait. Le gémissement qui quitta mes lèvres n'avaient plus rien des précédents. C'était la douleur et la peur. Avec violence les lèvres d'Edward s'arrachaient à mon cou, son corps repoussant le mien avec brutalité. Je retombais sans force sur le lit, ma main se portant immédiatement sur l'endroit de mon cou où le sang coulait encore, d'où la brûlure semblait s'étendre. Affolée, je cherchais du regard Edward. Il était là à quelques pas, haletant, les yeux exorbités, les lèvres couvertes de mon sang.

"Oh mon dieu..." murmura t-il, tremblant.

"Edward..." l'appelais-je de nouveau, torturée par la brûlure.

Il était revenu près de moi, tremblant, un masque de peur, de dégoût, de confusion sur son visage parfait. Et je comprenais en une seconde. Ce n'était pas la brûlure qui annonçait ma fin. S'il ne terminait pas ce qu'il avait commencé, alors c'était son venin qui s'emparait de mon corps, qui me tuerait à petit feu pour faire de moi un être immortel. Un être que je n'avais jamais souhaité être. Je ne voulais pas de l'immortalité. Je ne voulais pas de cette douleur affreuse qui me tuait trop lentement. Pas ça. C'était trop douloureux.

"Edward, je t'en pris... Ca fait trop mal..."

Avec insécurité, il déposait ses mains sur mon visage.

"Je suis désolé, June... mon dieu... je suis désolé..."

La brûlure semblait gagner du terrain, dévorant ma peau, mon être. Je brûlais vivante. Et rien ne semblait pouvoir empêcher cette torture immonde. Je me tordais de douleur, mon esprit incapable de penser à autre chose, mes mains tentant désespérément de faire partir cette horrible sensation en frottant dessus.

"Arrêtes ça! Par pitié! Edward!"

"Je ne peux pas... June... je ne peux pas..."

"Je t'en pris... arrêtes ça..."

"... Je ne peux pas."

"Si tu peux!" hurlais-je presque, le suppliant du regard. "Termines..."

Les mains glacées du vampire n'arrivaient pas à apaiser la douleur, elles suffisaient tout juste à me maintenir en place alors que je continuais de me tordre de douleur. Mon regard était embrouillé par la douleur, et j'apercevais à peine le visage d'Edward tordu par la peur et l'effroi. Mais il avait saisi le sens de mes mots. Il secouait frénétiquement la tête.

"Non, non... je ne peux pas faire ça, June. Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas te tuer..."

"Edward..." hurlais-je presque.

J'avais envie de pleurer, mais j'en étais incapable. Mon corps ne réagissait plus qu'à cette brûlure qui gagnait de plus en plus vite, qui engourdissait ne laissant que l'affreuse douleur. Tout ce que j'arrivais à faire à présent était crier, espérant qu'Edward prendrait pitié, qu'il mettrait fin à ce calvaire. Mais rien. Je ne réagissais plus qu'à cette chose qui me dévorait vivante. Combien de temps cela allait durer? J'avais déjà la sensation que cela faisait des heures... Je voulais mourir... que tout cela s'arrête... je ne croyais pas en dieu, mais à cet instant, j'étais certaine que l'enfer existait. J'étais en train d'y brûler...

* * *

J**e me doute que vous me haïssais probablement de faire tourner les choses ainsi, mais pour ma défense, j'ai toujours eu la fin de cette fic en tête, ce passage en premier lieu... donc... bon... j'espère que vous serez indulgente.**

**Et promis, j'essaye de faire vite pour écrire la fin de cette fic...**


	49. Chapter 49: After Sunset

**Et bien voilà... on y est. La fin du voyage... fiouuuu... je ne pensais pas que ça serait si long!**

**Le faire un à un serai trop long, mais je tiens du fond du coeur à tous tous tous vous remercier pour tout ces commentaires que vous avez laissé au fur et à mesure de cette fic. Ca a toujours été une grande motivation et une source d'étonnement de voir d'autres personnes que moi plonger dans cette histoire. Bref, merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup. Les petites commes les grandes reviews m'ont toujours fait un plaisir fou, m'aidant et me motivant pendant toutes ces semaines.**

**J'espère que cette fin ne vous déplaira pas... c'est toujours difficile de conclure correctement une histoire, alors j'espère l'avoir fait le mieux possible ici. Je n'avais pas envi de verser dans le grand sentimentalisme romantique et grandiloquent... en tout cas pas trop, donc j'espère avoir évité cet écueil qui me fait horreur. Quant à la remarque que l'une de vous m'a laissé sur le classement en "romance/general" et non pas "romance/drama"... euh, et bien en fait, la seconde solution était peut être la plus cohérente au vue de l'ensemble de la fic.**

**Ahhhh... ça fait bizarre d'avoir fini, mais c'est aussi un bonheur. Je pense être arrivée au bout de ces deux personnages là, disant tout ce que j'avais à dire sur eux. C'est une satisfaction assez sympathique à vrai dire. Je ne pense honnêtement pas revenir sur leur cas un jour, mais qui sait. Il ne faut jamais dire jamais... En tout cas, je suis heureuse d'avoir pu faire vivre un peu le personnage de June, vengeance personnelle pour toutes les frustrations et l'agacement qu'avait provoqué chez moi le personnage de Bella. Et je suis encore plus heureuse si j'ai pu réussir à vous emmener le temps de cette fic dans son monde, avec edward, mais sans l'agaçante bella.**

**Encore une fois merci ('tain, on dirait presque un discours de cérémonie des césars, mdr! Promis, je ne remercierai pas mes parents, mon chat, mes voisins ou mes insomnies!!!)**

**Ah oui, j'allais presque oublié... Une dernière fois, Twilight, Edward, Alice et leur univers sont la création unique et la seule propriété de Madame Stéphanie Meyer. Je n'ai fait que jouer avec et je lui rend sagement maintenant que j'ai terminé.**

**Voilà la fin...**

* * *

Chapitre 49: After Sunset

Minuit. L'heure du crime.

J'en riais presque. Ils n'avaient pas idée à quel point cela pouvait être vrai. C'était mon heure favorite... Ca semblait être une évidence que le meurtre intervienne à cette jointure. La fin d'une journée. Le début d'une nouvelle. Et une âme de plus qui quittait ce monde au plus profond de la nuit... Insignifiant. Des gens décédaient à chaque seconde partout dans le monde. Je ne faisais qu'y apportait ma contribution avec ennui. Ma modeste contribution... En quelque sorte, je participais à mon niveau à la régulation des populations. Un bon geste pour la nature. Les écolos me remercieraient peut être un jour... Peut être...

Les rues du centre historique d'Edimbourg grouillaient. Les samedi soirs... le meilleur jour de la semaine. Un marché à ciel ouvert. Le choix à portée de mains. L'alcool coulant à flot dans les pubs facilitant fortement ma tâche. Le samedi soir c'était simple. Je me fondais tel une ombre parmi l'animation ambiante. C'était facile de devenir invisible, d'observer sans être vue. Je voyais tout. J'entendais tout. Pas une bribe de vie ne m'échappait... Rien. La vie me fouettait de plein fouet en permanence, plus bruyante, plus colorée que je ne l'avais jamais vécu. Elle me riait au nez, et je lui faisais payer à ma manière. Toutes ces personnes insouciantes qui parcouraient la ville, sans la moindre idée que la vie était aussi fragile qu'un fil, qu'il pouvait se rompre au premier coup de vent. Non, ils n'avaient pas idée. Ils avançaient, bouffés par des problèmes insignifiants, se querellant pour rien. L'argent, le sexe, le travail, le pouvoir, la possession... Toujours la même chose. Toujours les mêmes conneries. Je les détestais d'être si ignorants, si stupides. Combien aurais-je donné pour être encore à leur place?! Et eux... eux tellement inconscients! Petits être stupides!

J'avançais toujours. Encore. Je n'avais pas le choix. On m'avait arraché ce choix. J'étais condamnée à avancer pour l'éternité... à errer comme une âme damnée dans un monde dont je ne faisais plus partie. Un fantôme, un être identique aux autres et si différents à la fois. Les regards qui me croisaient n'étaient jamais indifférents. Ma présence créaient toujours ce même malaise épais. Une fascination immédiate, un effroi inconscient. Aux yeux des êtres humains, j'étais d'une beauté à couper le souffle, parfaite. Des cheveux plus brillant, plus soyeux que les leurs. Un corps plus alléchant que les leurs. Des lèvres plus rouges. Un regard plus intense. Une peau plus lisse et plus parfaite et d'un blanc... inhumain. C'était amusant de les voir ressentir cette pointe de peur profonde sans être capable de l'identifier. C'était fascinant de voir à quel point ils étaient capable de la mettre de côté pour céder à leur désir. Stupides petites brebis. L'instinct de survie faisait rarement surface au bon moment... Il était souvent trop tard quand il pointait le bout de son nez. Et à quoi bon? On avait fait de moi une machine à tuer implacable. On ne m'échappait pas... Jamais. J'étais devenue très douée. Et imprenable. Une ombre. Une vraie. Je n'existais que quelques minutes aux yeux de ma victime avant que son coeur ne s'arrête, avant qu'il ne disparaisse pour toujours et que je me fonde de nouveau dans la nuit.

Sans difficultés, sans même à avoir à sortir un sous, j'entrais dans la boite de nuit la plus bondée de la rue. Bruyant, noir, étouffant. Les corps se mouvaient, collés les uns contre les autres sur une musique immonde, dans cette atmosphère moite. Les odeurs étaient à mon nez écoeurantes. La musique bien trop forte. Et la noirceur sans aucun impact. Je les distinguaient tous sans effort. Le moindre détail, le moindre murmure. Rien ne m'échappait. Certains étaient là pour la musique, pour se perdre sur les rythmes entêtants, dansant encore et encore, oubliant tout, se laissant porter comme des poupées désarticulées. D'autres étaient là pour s'amuser, s'enivrer et oublier leur quotidien. D'autres enfin, étaient là dans l'espoir de trouver le partenaire d'une nouvelle nuit de dépravation... Et tous se mêlaient... Je n'avais qu'à faire mon choix...

Je les regardaient avec indifférence. De la jalousie parfois. Leur monde n'était plus le mien. Cette vie n'était plus la mienne. Et je refusais de jouer le jeu de l'humanité, cette mascarade ridicule que jouaient depuis des décennies les Cullen. Je n'étais plus June Bradick. Elle était morte une nuit étouffante de la fin du mois d'août des années plus tôt. Elle n'existait plus. Je ne voulais pas jouer à ça. Je vivais retirer du monde et ne sortais que lorsque la faim devenait trop puissante. Les êtres humains ne seraient jamais plus mon quotidien. Ils étaient mes innocentes proies. Ils ne seraient jamais plus. La solitude était devenue mon plus solide allié, mon amie, ma partenaire fidèle. La solitude ne trahissait jamais. Pas plus qu'elle ne décevait. Et elle ne jugeait encore moins.

Quant à la culpabilité... C'était une notion que je préférai éluder à chaque nouvelle journée. Je payais déjà le prix de ma nature. L'éternité sans sortie possible. Y avait-il pire démon? J'étais condamnée à voir la fin des temps, alors la culpabilité semblait bien vaine. J'avais trop de haine, de colère. Un être plus ou moins innocent en pâtissait régulièrement, aux creux de la nuit. Ce soir serait un de ces soirs. Et j'emmerdais les quelques vampires de l'autre côté de l'atlantique qui attendait de moi plus d'humanité. Où avait été l'humanité de celui qui m'avait refusé la possibilité de mourir, m'imposant cette condition que je détestais pour finalement m'abandonnait à cette nature animale?

Repenser à lui avait toujours le même effet. Une colère profonde, un ressentiment tellement encré que rien ne semblait pouvoir le déloger un jour. Et seul satisfaire la faim qui me taraudait pouvait un tant soit peu apaiser cela...

Je ne forçais personne. Jamais. Je laissais venir à moi ma victime. C'était elle qui choisissait sa mort, même sans en avoir conscience. Le plus vaillant, celui qui trouvait le courage de venir m'aborder, tremblant, espérant que j'accepterai au moins de poser les yeux sur lui, l'esprit entièrement orienté vers des plaisirs qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais... Souvent le même archétype. Un homme, sûr de lui, à la recherche d'une partenaire pour la nuit. Cela commençait souvent par un même baratin mortellement ennuyeux, la proposition d'un verre, les compliments et les oeillades séduisantes. C'était si simple de jouer le jeu un instant avant de l'entraîner hors de la boite sans que personne ne s'aperçoive de rien. Il suffisait de le suivre. Un appartement miteux ou luxueux. Peu importait, cela finissait toujours de la même manière. Alors que ma victime pensait obtenir ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était mes dents dans sa carotide qu'elle trouvait. C'était rapide, silencieux, sans traces. J'étais devenue très douée pour maquiller mes meurtres. Et quand bien même... j'étais morte. On ne pouvait pas me retrouver. Je n'existais pas aux yeux du monde. On m'avait enterré, on m'avait même pleuré. Peut être pensait-on encore à moi... peut être. Je ne voulais pas le savoir. Surtout pas. Je n'avais plus le droit de faire partie de la vie de ceux qui avaient compté pour moi de mon vivant. Alors il était plus aisé d'être loin... très loin. Sans risque, sans tentation. Voir vivre ceux que l'on avait été obligé d'abandonner... qu'y avait-il de pire?! Je ne voulais pas savoir si Angela avait pleuré, ou à quel point je pourrai un jour manquait à ma petite soeur. Je ne voulais rien savoir. Je ne voulais pas de cette douleur là, plus déchirante, plus brûlante que toutes les autres. Je voulais être un être sans âme, sans attache.

Mes yeux scannaient la boite de nuit avec indifférence, sans excitation. Tuer n'était pas un plaisir, seul le goût du sang sur ma langue arrivait encore à me faire palpiter. Mais la chasse, le jeu de séduction, la comédie humaine... Non, pas un battement d'excitation. J'avais croisé des vampires pour qui la chasse était un art, pour qui le plaisir résidait avant tout dans ces minutes qui précédaient les premières gouttes de son sang. Je comprenais sans partager. Pour moi il n'y avait jamais de plaisir à exécuter. Je détestais les humains pour ce qu'ils avaient et que je n'avais plus. Mais mettre fin à leur vie... ce n'était pas si simple. Jamais. Mais je préférais éluder, encore.

A quelques mètres de moi, une petite brune dansait comme une pile électrique. Menue, souriante, les yeux brillants de joie... une petite fée. Et dans la seconde c'était Alice qui occupait mes pensées. Mes doigts se crispèrent dans la paume de ma main. Je pensais à elle, quelque part dans les bras de Jasper. Je repensais à ces premiers jours, ces premières semaines après mon "réveil"... L'amertume. J'étais faite d'amertume. Quoi qu'elle ait pu faire ou me dire pendant ces jours, rien n'avait réussi à me retenir, à empêcher ma fuite. J'avais trop de colère, trop de peine pour supporter ça. Pour supporter son regard bienveillant, attentif... sa compassion... et sa joie aussi. Joie d'avoir cru que je serai avec eux pour toujours. Ca n'avait pas suffi. Ca avait empiré les choses mêmes... Trois jours. J'avais vécu trois jours d'une torture sans nom, à brûler alors que mon corps mourrait, se transformait. Trois jours qui avaient ressemblé à l'éternité. Et au réveil... le vertige de l'inconnu. Et l'absence de celui que j'avais cherché dès que mon nouveau regard s'était posé sur le monde. Il 'y avait pas de mot possible pour décrire ce qu'était le fait d'être devenue soudainement un nouvel être. Le pouvoir, la force, l'agilité, le monde sous ses yeux si commun et si différent. Et la soif. La soif affreuse, incontrôlable, destructrice. C'était impossible de décrire ce vertige, ce sentiment si jouissif et si effrayant. Et l'esprit qui fonctionnait différemment et pourtant tout le reste était encore là. Les souvenirs... à la fois désincarnés et vifs... plus vifs que lors du vivant. A la fois lointains et pourtant toujours si personnels. C'était effrayant. C'était terrifiant. Se réveiller ainsi, seul... Quelle terreur cela devait être! Je l'imaginais parfaitement et pourtant... pourtant je ne m'étais pas réveillée seule. J'avais été entourée, aidée. Mais la seule personne que j'aurai voulu voir, sentir à mes côtés avaient fuit... fuit loin de moi. J'entendais encore la voix d'Alice, comprenant mon désarroi, saisissant ce que je cherchais...

"Il est resté à tes côtés pratiquement jusqu'au bout, June. Mais... Mais c'était trop dur pour lui. Te voir souffrir ainsi pendant trois jours à cause de lui, il n'a pas supporté. Il s'en veut tellement..." ou les "Ce n'est pas toi qu'il fuit... c'est lui même, son geste. Il reviendra un jour, j'en suis sûre..."

Des mots. Tout ça n'était que des mots sans fond. Edward m'avait fuit. Parce que je n'étais plus celle qu'il avait soit disant aimé. Parce que je n'étais plus cette jeune femme de chair et de sang, respirant, fragile. J'étais devenue ce même monstre de la nature qu'il était lui même. Et il ne voulait pas de ça. Je devais lui faire horreur, lui qui aimait tant la vie et l'innocence. Quoi qu'ai pu me dire Alice, je ne pouvais pas penser autre chose que cela. La vérité était qu'Edward n'avait pas été pas là à mon réveil et qu'il ne l'avait pas été non plus pendant les semaines qui avaient suivi. Et la colère, contre lui, contre moi, contre ma nouvelle nature avait été telle que j'avais préféré tout rejeter. Alice, les Cullen, leur mode de vie. J'étais devenue un vampire, et bien j'en serai un... totalement. A quoi bon combattre ma nature? Pour quoi le faire? Pour qui?! C'était plus facile de la vivre, de laisser la colère me guider que de me battre avec mon instinct, avec la soif. Rester avec les Cullen avait été bien plus difficile, plus douloureux alors qu'ils me renvoyaient sans le vouloir l'absence même de celui dont le manque me bouffait de l'intérieur. Je revoyais le regard d'Alice quand elle avait vu, quand elle avait comprit qu'elle ne me retiendrait pas... quand elle avait comprit ce que j'allais devenir, ce que j'allais faire. C'était une torture de repenser toutes ces années après à ce regard déchirant alors que ça ne l'avait pas été sur le coup. Je l'avais tellement haït ces jours là. Parce que quand on se haïssait soit même, il était plus facile d'haïr aussi les autres. Et surtout les personnes qui vous aimaient...

"Bonsoir..."

Une voix dégoulinante venait de résonner près de moi, me tirant de mes pensées. Loin d'Alice, loin des Cullen... loin de lui. Une distraction plus que bien venue. Ce pauvre type venait de signer son arrêt de mort, mais je l'aurai presque remercier de m'offrir l'occasion parfaite d'assouvir encore une fois mon ressentiment. Je collais un sourire feint sur mon visage et répondais en écho un bonjour faussement séduit. C'était tellement simple... ennuyeux et simple...

*

Une heure et demie. Mes pas martelaient sans bruit le pavé humide d'Edimbourg. L'agitation du début de nuit était loin. Ici tout était calme et silencieux, perdu dans les méandres d'une nuit profonde et brumeuse, humide et froide. Edimbourg... la ville des fantômes. Des être surnaturels et mythiques après lesquels des touristes crédules courraient les rues, j'étais la seule bien réelle. Et la seule à passer inaperçue. Des fantômes de pacotille étaient contés partout, mais de moi, aucun mot. La ville glissait sur moi comme je glissais dans ses rues, silencieuse et légère, satisfaite mais pas apaisée.

J'aimais l'atmosphère étrange de ses rues sombres. J'aimais la faible lumière des réverbères se reflétant sur les pavés humides. J'aimais ces vieilles pierres lourdes d'histoire, de mythes, de fantasmes, de murmures perdus. Cette ambiance de vieux film d'épouvante. C'était presque un cliché pour un vampire de parcourir ses lieux nourris de superstition. Je ne m'y sentais presque pas déplacée... A ma manière, j'apportais ma touche au rêveries fantasques de cette ville du vieux monde. A New York, ma ville, cette ville que j'avais tant aimé, tout était trop vivant, trop bruyant, trop lumineux, trop neuf. L'histoire ne s'arrêtait pas là bas, le temps courrait mais ne restait jamais. Ici, les murs semblaient encore racontaient l'histoire de ceux qui avaient disparus. Ici, il n'y avait pas de traces de celle que j'avais été dans une autre vie. Et je pouvais marcher... marcher en silence, seule. J'écoutais la vie au loin tout en en étant à l'écart.

Le sang de ma victime était encore chaud sur ma langue, je pouvais encore entendre les derniers battements de son coeur avant cette seconde fatale où toute vie l'avait quitté. Un frisson de dégoût me parcourut en repensant à son corps sans vie... J'avais tué. Encore. Je m'étais enfoncée encore un peu plus dans cette inhumanité. J'avais enterré un peu plus l'ancienne June... Un jour peut être, je serai enfin détachée de tout remords, de toute pensée morale. Un jour, je parcourrai peut être le monde, insouciante, indifférente. J'attendais ce jour avec un espoir teinté de désespoir. En attendant, je n'avais que l'épaisseur de cette nuit pour recueillir mon dégoût. Combien j'aurai aimé changé mon immortalité avec la fragile humanité de ma victime... Echanger les places. Tout recommencer du début. Absolument tout.

Mais j'étais ce que j'étais. Plus rien ne viendrait changer ça. Un vampire. Voilà qui j'étais. Je n'avais rien d'autre à savoir, rien d'autre à attendre. Il me suffisait de continuer d'avancer... encore.

Quand je retrouvais le centre historique d'Edimbourg, l'alcool semblait imprégner les rues. L'agitation était encore là, plus tout à fait la même. Je n'y prêtais plus attention. Je rentrais. Je prenais retraite pour quelques jours. Jusqu'à ce que la faim ne vienne de nouveau me torturer. En attendant, le monde pouvait continuer de tourner en paix. Les morts à venir ne seraient pas de mon fait.

Les visages se succédaient sous mes yeux, sans identité, sans intérêt. Les discussions s'évanouissaient. Me fermer au monde. C'était devenue simple. Automatique. Mais il y avait quelque chose de différent ce soir... L'atmosphère... quelque chose d'inhabituel. Mes sens soudainement en alerte... Un pressentiment.

Je me crispais, voyant à regret disparaître ma précieuse bulle d'isolement. Je scrutais, aux aguets, n'arrivant pas à mettre le doigt sur cette sensation étrange. Et finalement ce parfum... Mes yeux se fermaient dans une réaction incontrôlée, subite. Des relents d'une autre vie, une explosion vertigineuse de sentiments contradictoires. Ce parfum n'appartenait qu'à un seul être. Et je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion d'en découvrir toutes les nuances depuis mon réveil et je me rendais bien compte à présent de la fadeur de la manière dont je le percevais de mon vivant. Il était bien plus intense et riche en réalité...

Je rouvrais les yeux aussitôt. Ca ne pouvait pas être ça. Pas lui. Pas après toutes ces années. Pas après tout ça. Je sentais mon être se mettre instinctivement sur la défensive. Il ne m'approcherait pas. Quoi que fut la raison de sa présence. Volontaire ou fruit du hasard.

Je balayais encore des yeux la rue, chaque visage, chaque ombre. Je cherchais ce qui viendrait démentir mon instinct. Un autre vampire. Ca pouvait être un autre vampire. Inconnu, sans rapport. Je n'en cherchais que la confirmation...

Un flash. Une seconde. Des cheveux blonds... presque d'une couleur bronze. Une teinte particulière. Une teinte qu'une seule personne avait de telle... L'angoisse qui me rongeait immédiatement. Je ne voulais pas revivre le rejet, je ne voulais pas être remise en face de mon humanité perdue. Je ne voulais pas le voir. Mais c'était trop tard. Une pair d'yeux dorés me fixait déjà avec intensité à plusieurs mètres de là, dégoulinant d'émotion... de regrets... d'amour. Je tournais les talons aussitôt, me fendant un chemin dans la foule, désespérée de réussir à fuir, courant après ma solitude, après ma bulle de vide si protectrice. Pas lui... surtout pas lui.

"June!"

Un murmure qui avait résonné à mes oreilles comme un cri. Et ma fuite qui s'accélérait...

"Je t'ai cherché si longtemps... ne fuis pas, je t'en pris."

Comment? Pourquoi? Pas maintenant! J'aurai cru être emportée par la rage, me laissait aller à ma violence inhumaine. Mais rien. Il n'y avait que cette angoisse immonde. Celle que j'avais été qui me revenait comme une gifle mordante. A cause de lui. Encore lui. Ca avait été toujours à cause de lui. Et comment? Comment avait-il pu me retrouver. J'avais passé ces dernières années de fuite à protéger mon esprit des intrusions d'Alice. Mon seul et unique don. Pouvoir protéger mon esprit, mon avenir des intrusions de mes congénères. Alice ne pouvait plus voir mon avenir si je faisais attention de lui interdire tout accès. Comment alors? Où avais je échoué? Quand? Mais j'étais tellement stupide! Tellement. A chaque seconde, à chaque minute où j'avais pensé à elle ou aux Cullen, j'avais rouvert mon esprit et son don lui permettait de nouveau de m'atteindre. J'avais été tellement bête de croire que je pouvais être seule pour l'éternité... Mais lui... Il ne pouvait pas revenir ainsi. Pas après toutes ces années...

Je retrouvais les rues désertes et me mettais à courir. Courir aussi vite que j'en étais capable. J'étais rapide. Très. Un éclair. Mais j'avais beau courir, il était toujours sur mes talons. Sa présence me persécutait sans que je n'arrive à l'oublier. La ville dansait, s'allongeait et disparaissait finalement et il était toujours là. Me suivant obstinément. Et je continuais obstinément, désespérément. Des minutes, des heures peut être à tenter de fuir. En vain. Ca ne s'arrêterait jamais...

Quand je m'arrêtais, la nuit toujours profonde semblant prête à faillir face au soleil, ce n'était pas à bout de souffle mais à bout de volonté que je le faisais. J'avais fuit suffisamment longtemps. Et il était encore là. Derrière moi. Silencieux mais présent. Sans même m'approcher, sans même me retourner, je le devinais, je le ressentais. Et j'avais envi d'en pleurer. Pleurer des larmes que je n'aurai jamais. Parce que je n'étais plus June. Parce que je ne le serai jamais plus et qu'il en était le responsable. Mon créateur et mon bourreau... Mon amour le plus brûlant, ma douleur la plus vive...

Je restais à fixer l'horizon sans me retourner. J'avais vu le soleil se coucher des heures plus tôt et j'attendais qu'il se lève de nouveau imperturbable. Les jours passaient, mourraient et renaissaient. Encore et encore. Indéfiniment. Le temps passait, tout recommençait. Et il ne semblait que restait Edward et moi, dans ces terres perdues et désertes, bercées par un silence plus profond que celui de nos coeurs morts. Et finalement, rien ne changeait... J'étais toujours la même. J'étais toujours perdue. Et lui continuait de bouleverser mon univers.

Et j'étais certaine qu'il continuerait à le faire pour le reste de mon éternité... Carlisle n'avait pas totalement tord. Il y a des chaînes, des liens qu'on a jamais voulu, qu'on peut haïr mais qui ne se rompent jamais.

Et je ne savais toujours pas si je serai un jour capable de me retourner vers lui à nouveau.

Peut être que je passerai mon éternité debout à lui tourner le dos.

Et l'éternité était longue...


	50. Notes de l'auteur

**Alors, après tout ces commentaires, je me sens obligée de répondre à deux trois choses...**

**Pour celles qui ont été déçues par la manière dont cela se termine, (pas de happy-end, laisse sur sa faim, etc.) je comprend parfaitement. Finir sur un happy-end aurait clôt en quelque sorte mieux cette fic... Mais, je crois que ça n'aurait pas non plus été très fidèle au ton de l'histoire... Je m'explique, du moins je vais essayer... Je crois que ça aurait été un peu hors du personnage de June de la voir pardonner à Edward comme ça, aussi simplement. Ca a toujours été un personnage rancunier, en retrait par rapport à ses émotions. Pour moi, il était plus fidèle au personnage de la laisser face à ces interrogations, à devoir encore faire des choix et à assumer ou non des sentiments dont elle ne veut pas vraiment, plutôt que de la voir les assumer trop vite, trop explicitement... Ca a toujours été en quelque sorte le fil conducteur de cette histoire...**

**Clairement, autant être honnête, je ne souhaitais pas terminer sur un happy-end. En fait, j'avais même prévu au tout départ en commençant cette fic une fin encore plus sombre... sans Edward. J'ai fait un compromis! mdr.**

**Et puis, je ne sais pas... je crois que j'aimais l'idée de laisser finir cette fic sur une porte ouverte à plein de possibilités. A chacun d'imaginer la suite, comme elle réagira, quel choix elle fera... faire travailler encore votre imagination, lire entre les lignes pour trouver la fin qui vous convient le mieux. C'est peut être maladroit. Je crois qu'on écrit toujours ce qu'on aimerai lire, et j'avoue être une lectrice qui aime qu'on la stimule en faisant travailler un peu plus son imagination.**

**Après, je comprends parfaitement que cela frustre ou déçoive... j'en suis désolée...**

**Du coup, Cally000, pour répondre à ta question, non, je n'ai pas envi d'écrire de fin alternative. Pas que je sois contre l'idée mais parce que je n'en n'ai pas en tête et que du coup elle serai mauvaise, et que c'est vraiment de cette manière que je souhaitais terminer... Merci en tout cas pour ta superbe review.**

**Après, je suis obligée de prendre quelques lignes pour te répondre Aizhi, ô reine incontestée du repérage de fautes d'orthographes. D'abord un gros mea culpa pour toutes les fautes qui se sont visiblement glissées dans ce dernier chapître, je sais... je sais... honteux. J'avoue avoir écrit cette fin d'une traite et en relisant... bah, j'arrivais plus à voir les fautes... Et vu que je n'avais pas envi de la relire dix mile fois... et bien bing boum patatra!!!**

**Pour le "mais c'est pas parce que je pensais pas que j'aime pas (euh chuis claire ?).", je crois que j'ai compris, mdr! En gros, tu ne t'attendais pas à ce qu'elle vire en suceuse de sang, mais ça ne te déplais forcément! J'ai bien tout saisi???**

**Point suivant, pour June, sa famille, etc (c'était bien à ça que tu faisais référence, hein?). C'est un point très juste. En fait, j'avais prévu tout un background sur son passé familial, ses rapports avec son beau-père, sa petite soeur, la mort de ses parents et tout... comment elle avait vécu ses années à Londres... et puis finalement, en écrivant au fur et à mesure, soit je ne trouvais pas où placer tout ça, soit j'avais l'impression que ça faisait trop lourd ou hors du récit, soit j'oubliais totalement. Et au final, pas grand chose sur le sujet du coup... Quant aux Cullen... il m'aurait fallu plus de temps pour parler plus d'eux, et je n'avais pas l'inspiration qui allait avec, donc voilà, ils ont été évacués assez vite en effet... Quant au ps, et les vieilles pierres lourdes de fantasmes, je m'explique. Fantasme n'a pas forcément de connotations sexuelles, fantasme était ici employé comme un synonyme de rêve, d'espoirs... voilà, je sais pas si c'est clair!**

**Voilà, je crois avoir répondu à tout il me semble...**

**Et surtout un énorme merci donc pour toutes ces reviews, pour m'avoir lu, pour avoir prit le temps de donner votre avis.**

**Merci donc à Zul, Caroxx, Laumie qui m'a suivi depuis presque le début, Aizhi et son oeil bionique qui ne loupe jamais une faute, Mégane pour avoir prit le temps de laisser cette review de fin, Shiriliz pour cette belle review, Morwen, Cally000, Annecullen69, Lily77974, Artas, Sonia Mo, Sandrine50, .can et tout ceux qui ont lu sans que je ne le sache!**

**Et un merci tout spécial à ma Tata Grimma que j'ai dû faire hurler avec quelques passages très fleur bleue, des pertes d'acide chez June, qui a visiblement prit un partenariat fructueux chez Kinder et qui va m'en vouloir pour tout les kilos engendrés, qui a suivi jusqu'au bout même si je sais que Twilight n'était plus vraiment son dada du moment et qui n'a jamais hésité à dire franchement ce qu'elle avait à dire (tout j'espère...)... Peut être qu'une rencontre Kay/JUne aurait pu être fun aussi... Un gros poutous pour toi la miss! Merci.**

**Voilà, j'ai fini avec cette longue longue note... merci encore!**

**Et à bientôt peut être, qui sait...**


End file.
